


The Landgull Chronicles

by pikajo14



Series: Diaries series [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Car Sex, Creampie, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fetish, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Genderbending, Genderswap, Girls Kissing, Kinky, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Multi, Ocean Sex, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Outdoor Sex, Pegging, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Spanking, Table Sex, Tail Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 116
Words: 202,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikajo14/pseuds/pikajo14
Summary: A group of oneshots, mainly requests, covering the non-canon hookups of Dragonball characters. Straight, Yaoi, Yuri, Genderswap. Take your pick and make your request.





	1. Goku/Bulma

**Author's Note:**

> This series of oneshots is going to be fueled by requests. If you want the canon couples, they are in a separate story, called the Seagull Diaries. Most of these I don’t even ship. I’m just going to put them as they are requested.  
> Before everything starts off, I do have some ground rules. I will take all requested couples, unless they fall into one or more of 3 categories. 1. No incest, I refuse to write anything with two people that for this series. 2. No pedophilia, this should be obvious…just ew. 3. No GT. This is probably the tamest rule, but that is because I have never seen GT. It makes sense that I can’t really write a shot if I don’t know what characters appear. Straight, Yaoi, Yuri, gender swap, ect. Get creative.

Goku sighed. He didn’t know when he started noticing Bulma. Over the years, she started making him feel different when he was around her, but he tried to not over think it. She was with Yamcha and Yamcha was his buddy.

But at the same time, Bulma looked frustrated with her boyfriend at every turn. He wished he could do something about it.

The tournament was tomorrow. No one would be mad if he went to go find Bulma now. He could sense her. She was at a nearby hotel, alone. Yamcha had to be off training somewhere.

He wondered if she would recognize him. It had been awhile. He was taller than he used to be. Part of him wondered if she had grown as well.

As he reached the hotel, he looked around. It was a nice place. At least he knew that she was out of harm’s way, although the security turned out to be very lax. Getting to her room was easier than he expected.

Goku didn’t know what was wrong with him. His heart was racing as he stood in front of the door. He knocked on it slowly and he heard movement on the other side. She was coming to the door.

The door opened and his jaw nearly dropped. He was taller than she was, but that wasn’t what he was looking at. She was in what looked like a very short robe, her legs were completely exposed to him, under that he expected her to be naked.

Bulma looked up at the newcomer. At first, she wondered who could be coming to her room at this hour, but staring at that hair do it could only be one boy…man. Goku was no longer a boy that was clear to her. The fact that she had to look up was enough. His shoulders were broad with what she expected to be pure muscle underneath. “Goku?” His name came out of her mouth as a whisper.

“Yeah…” He turned red, trying to keep his eyes off her cleavage. He had never been affected by her body before, but now everything was shifting around.

“Do you want to come in?” Bulma asked, trying to breathe. She kept telling herself that it was just Goku. But the longer she looked at him, the more she found herself being drawn in.

Goku nodded before walking into her room. The door closed and he realized that they were all alone. “So how have you been?”

She smiled. “I’ve been good, for the most part. You?”

He looked around, trying not to stare. “Just training.” He couldn’t help but wonder, “Where’s Yamcha?”

Bulma sighed. “He ran off to train with Tien and Krillin. I haven’t seen him in years.” She looked down at the ground. “He’s become better around women, so I think he’s moved on.”

Goku looked over at Bulma, she looked depressed. It angered him. Why was Yamcha throwing her away like this? “Does that mean that you’re still dating?”

She looked over at him. Was Goku really asking her this question? This wasn’t like him. She looked over him again. He really had grown into a handsome, strong man. She made to shake her head. Goku would never go for that. He was still as innocent as they come. “I don’t know.” She stood up. “Do you want some tea?”

He made to stand up. “Let me help you with that.” But as he got up, she tripped over the sash to her robe, pulling it open and landing against his chest.

Bulma couldn’t believe how hard his body was. She had been with Yamcha, his body had some muscle to it, but Goku was pure muscle. It was almost like stone. She looked up at him, to apologize and close up her robe. She knew that Goku didn’t want to see her underwear.

That was until she heard him make a low groan. Bulma looked back up to find Goku completely red. His eyes were staring at her in a way that he had never done before. “Goku?”

He had to look away. His body was acting funny. “Sorry…I…” He was embarrassed. He wasn’t supposed to be looking at her like this.

Suddenly, he felt her hands on the front of his Gi. “Goku…” She whispered his name, forcing him to look down into her eyes. When had they become so beautiful?

“Bulma…” Slowly she moved up as he moved down. Their lips met for a second, making her body jolt from excitement.

He began to feel his body react in that new way that scared him. His dick was hardening. He needed to pull away. She was his friend and Yamcha’s girlfriend, but he couldn’t stop himself as his arms made their way around her tiny frame.

She swooned as he pulled her against him. His lips were moving against hers, becoming fiercer by the second. She pulled on the front of his gi, walking them towards the bed. She could feel something poking her through the fabric of his pants and moaned. Goku had grown in more than one way.

His lips pulled free of hers for a second. He needed to breathe. Her eyes stared at him in wonder. “Goku…do you want me?”

He turned red. “I…”

She sat on the side of the bed, patting at the place next to her. “Go ahead and sit.”

He sat down next to her, not knowing what she had planned. “This is a nice…” He didn’t have time to finish what he was saying, as she pushed him down against the bed then straddled his hips. She could still feel that hard bulge, only this time it was against her back side.

Her robe had slipped open, giving Goku a full view of her body. The man moaned as she rubbed herself against his growing cock. “Bulma…” His voice was strained.

Bulma froze at what she was doing. She just couldn’t help it. She was just so horny. “Goku…please…”

He stared up at her. Her eyes were pleading to him. They wanted him to do something for her. His hand moved up, touching the side of her face. “What do I need to do?” He questioned.

She smiled up at him then grabbed his hand, moving it down her body, and letting him feel everything that she had to offer. Her robe fell to the floor in seconds, as he got the hint from her. Now both of his hands were roaming over her soft skin. Her breathing was sharp as moved his hands up her slim waist towards her bra. He stared up at her as he unclipped the back. He had seen her breasts before, but now he ached to see them. As her bra fell to the floor, his hips thrust upward, making her moan. His eyes didn’t leave her breasts though. They had grown in the years he had been gone. His hands slid around her body till both mounds were in his hands. She cried out as he squeezed them softly, making an intoxicating smell waft through the room.

“Goku…more…” She said rocking herself on him again.

He moaned low in his throat. He wanted his pants gone. He removed his hands from her body, making her look down at him in confusion until she saw that he wanted to rid himself of his shirt. Bulma began to help him open up the gi he was wearing. She swooned at his muscles as she stared down at him.

She slid off of him so that she could help him with his pants, only to come face to face with his cock. She stared it. It put Yamcha’s to shame. “You really have grown up.” She said, before leaning forward to suck on him.

Goku froze in shock then moaned as Bulma pushed his dick to the back of her throat. It was just so warm. Her tongue was skimming around him, driving him mad. At the same time that intoxicating smell was invading his senses.

As her tongue slid against his shaft, he discovered the source the smell. It was coming from between Bulma’s legs. He reached forward, grabbing her legs so that he was staring at the cause of the smell. She giggled, popping off of his manhood. “Do you want to taste me?” She asked seductively.

Goku moaned in his throat as he moved closer to the spot, kissing it before pulling her underwear off to the side. There he found a fold; he used his hands to separate it, letting him drench his nose in that wonderful aroma before kissing the spot directly.

Bulma moaned, sending vibrations up his cock, which made him groan as he flicked his tongue against her womanhood. She popped off of him, whimpering as his tongue lapped at her hungrily. “Goku…oh, Goku…”

He felt himself smirk as she panted, he moved his thumb against the spot he was licking. “Is it good, Bulma?”

She whimpered, moving her hips against his thumb as he played with her clit. His fingers were moving towards her core though. “That’s…oh…”

Goku slipped his finger in, moaning as he felt how wet it was. So this was where those juices were coming from. “You’re so wet…”

“Please…AH…” Bulma cried out.

“You want me to do something, Bulma?” Goku asked as she moved her crotch out of his face.

“Can you sit close to the wall?” She asked, staring at him.

He nodded, moving so that he was sitting up against the wall. “I don’t know why you need…Bulma!” She had moved over so that she was straddling his waist again. She grabbed his face, kissing him again as she lifted her hips up. She found his cock, making sure that it was in the right spot before impaling herself on it. Goku groaned. It was like he was seeing stars right now. She was tight around him. His hands moved down, around her hips holding her in place. “Bulma…” He whispered, staring at her.

She only looked back at him with desire. “Take me…I want you, Goku.” She moved forward, kissing him again while moving herself on his cock. He moaned into her moan as he moved his hips upward. Her arms came around his neck as she began to pant. “Goku…Oh…” His cock was rubbing against that special place inside of her with ease. “Oh…Yes…yes…”

“Bulma…” He groaned, pushing upward. “So tight.” He said under his breath. He didn’t know how long he was going to last before…

Her panting got louder as she pulled him into another kiss. “Goku…my Goku Mmm.”

“My Bulma…” He whispered, thrusting deep inside of her. “I want you.” He moaned in her ear.

“Goku…yes, yes…deeper…don’t stop.” She was getting louder, but she didn’t care.

“Bulma…I’m gonna…” He was straining now, trying to keep himself from coming.

“I…I Oh, GOKU!” Her body locked up as massive tremors shook her. It was like planets were colliding as she came.

Her tightness became tighter around him and he couldn’t hold back anymore, losing himself deep inside of her. “Bulma…” Her arms were still clinging to him.

He opened his eyes, looking at her as he came down from what had just happened. Bulma was looking back at him in shock. “I…”

Goku didn’t think. He was still dazed as he kissed her. She pulled his face up, deepening the kiss. Again he touched the side of her face. “Can I stay here?”

Bulma smiled. “Yes, Goku. You can.”

He smiled back at her as she pulled off of him. He slid down onto the mattress as she cuddled against him, falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

 

Yamcha dropped the roses he was holding. He had been standing outside of Bulma’s room for the last couple of minutes. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His girlfriend, Bulma…and Goku. He shook his head. It couldn’t be Goku. Bulma had to be cheating on him with someone el—

**_“Goku…yes, yes…deeper…don’t stop.”_ **

Yamcha tensed up as he heard those words through the door. He continued to shake his head. This wasn’t right. Goku was still a kid.

 ** _“Bulma…I’m gonna…”_** That voice…it didn’t sound like a kid…

Yamcha began to walk away slowly, only to hear the two of them cum moments later. The former bandit sighed. From the sound of it, he had lost Bulma to Goku of all people. He might as well get used to it.

The End.


	2. Vegeta/Chichi

Chichi sighed. Here she was, a widow with two boys. What was she going to do about this? Gohan and Goten were off at school leaving her alone. She knew that Goten would be staying at Bulma’s for the night. Bulma would come by to pick up Goten and his things. Her son was excited to spend time with his best friend. Gohan would be staying near the high school as he had a big project to work on and the library was closer to him.

So here she was, completely alone. Her husband had been gone for years, leaving her as the sole breadwinner for a while.

She moved into the living room, leaving Goten’s bag by the door. She didn’t know what else to say really. Part of her didn’t want her son going for the night, but she didn’t want to disappoint him. Goten had talked of nothing else for the last couple of days.

There was a knock on the door, which confused her. Why was Goten knocking?

As she walked over to the door and opened it, she was surprised to find Vegeta standing there in front of her. “Vegeta?”

He stood there with his arms crossed, giving her an annoyed expression. “Do you have the brat’s bag made up?”

She stared at him in silence before sighing. “I thought Bulma was going to come and get him later.”

“It makes more sense to get the brat in town than to come back out here.” Vegeta growled.

She glared back at him. “It would have been nice if Bulma had called and told me this. Then I would have just sent his bag to school with him.”

“She didn’t think of it until now.” Vegeta said, growing more irritated. This was the last place he wanted to be. Without Kakarot, this place was a waste of time.

Chichi’s eyes narrowed. “Well, now all of this food I made is going to go to waste! Not all of us are rich you know!”

Vegeta couldn’t believe this. This woman was still harping on this. Why didn’t she just give him the bag and be done with it? “Like I care about that.” Even as he said it though, he could smell the food inside. Bulma wasn’t much of a cook, so he had to depend on his mother-in-law for that.

Chichi turned red with anger. “Well you should care! If Goku was still around I wouldn’t have to worry about this shit. But that bastard had to go and die!” She really didn’t mean to call her husband a bastard. She was only angry at the prince.

Vegeta pushed passed her and walked into the house. If she wasn’t going to grab the bag, then he would get it himself. But he stopped as the smell from the kitchen grew. His mouth was watering. “What did you make?”

Chichi had crossed her arms, but was looking at the saiyan prince in confusion. “Why do you care?”

Vegeta didn’t listen as he walked towards the kitchen. He could see some kind of roast sitting on the stove. Bulma had just started one of those diets without meat and it was driving him mad. For the last couple of weeks, he had gone without. Now he was staring at it as if it was the most wonderful thing in existence.

Chichi ran into the kitchen, to find the saiyan eyeing her dinner. Finally, she just shook her head; at least it wasn’t going to go to waste. “Just sit down. I’ll make you a plate.”

He sat down without hesitating, watching her every move as she cut him off a huge piece of it. He knew that he had to be drooling, but he really couldn’t help himself.

Chichi walked back over, to find Vegeta salivating at her. Well, at the plate she was holding. She put it down, only to smile as he scarfed it down in seconds before looking up at her and asking for more. She giggled. “You’re acting like you haven’t eaten in months.” She said walking back over to the slab of meat.

Vegeta watched as she sliced more beef off. “That’s because I haven’t.”

Chichi looked over at the prince in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“The woman has started some crazy fad diet.” Vegeta crossed his arms. “So there’s been no meat in the house at all.”

Feeling sympathy for the saiyan, she just put the rest of the roast on his plate. There was still plenty of rice for her to have later.

He looked up at his rival’s wife. She had to be a saint or something. This time he ate slower, looking her over as she walked back over to the counter. Now that he thought about it, Kakarot’s woman had a rather nice ass. Part of him wanted to push her against the counter and have his way with her. If he still had a tail, it would be lashing from side to side, signaling what he was thinking.

Chichi returned to the table with her rice before looking over at the man in her kitchen. Vegeta was staring at her. That was to be certain, but the look in his eyes said something that Chichi didn’t dare think of. There was no way that he wanted her that way. Not that she would mind it if he did. She was lonely. It had been so long since a man had touched her.

There was another thing that she noticed though: the way he ate was different than her husband. It was more refined than Goku’s had been, but that probably was due to Vegeta being a prince.

She was sitting close to him, so the Prince was getting a good whiff. Her smell was average when he came in. Now it was making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, among other things. He let out a low groan in his throat. His desires were coming forward, he could no longer deny them.

Chichi watched as he stood up from his seat, but instead of feeling scared, she felt excited. She stood as well, forgetting her food as he slammed his lips against hers. She moaned as he moved her back against the counter. He groaned, feeling her hand’s climb up his chest. There wasn’t weakness there, only power. He pulled back slightly to nip at her lips, forcing them open as she moaned. She looked at him for a second, only to feel a chill go down her spine. She had never seen so much desire in her life, at least not directed at her.

She felt his hand move up as he undid the bun in her hair, making her hair flow around her face. He smirked as he leaned into her neck, lapping at her skin. “You want me.” He said flatly.

She was pulling his shirt, trying to get him closer. She knew this was wrong. This was her husband’s rival. But dammit, Vegeta’s touch just felt so good.

His hands moved around her, feeling up her normally hidden form. He had always wondered what she was hiding under here. Unlike, Bulma, Chichi had always been covered up. He took delight in removing her outfit, while she pulled his shirt up and over his head.

He had to take a second to collect himself. Her pale body was beautiful. It was really a sight to behold. He moved his head down, going over her soft skin with his lips, making her moan loudly.

He chuckled as he messed with her bra, making it fall to the floor in seconds. All while feeling her hands on the zipper of his pants. He smirked. She was in for a surprise.

As Vegeta’s pants fell to the floor, Chichi was shocked. The man wasn’t wearing underwear. His fully throbbing member was already waiting for her. “Do you see something you like?” He asked.

Chichi stared at it, feeling herself growing wet. “Yes…” She whispered, moving her hand close to it before grasping it. He sighed as she began to stroke it. Her hands were small, but they were also warm as they pumped him slowly.

He growled low in his throat, moving forward to kiss at her breasts. He didn’t expect her to have that big of a chest, but those clothes of hers had done a good job at hiding that.

She moaned as his hands were going down her body, stopping at her underwear before squeezing her ass. He chuckled as she squealed. He was growing more excited by the minute. Not wanting to wait any longer, he ripped her underwear off, leaving it in shreds on the floor.

She giggled as he pushed her back against the counter then pulled her up so that she was sitting on it. “What are you…?” She started, watching as he moved downward, pulling her legs apart in the process. His tongue pushed against her folds, making her head fall back as he tasted her.

All she could do was moan as he made hungry sounds against her essence. The pleasure was so intense that it was making her toes curl. “Ve…Vegeta…”

He pulled back slowly from her core, licking his lips. “You have quite the taste.” He said with a smirk. “But I can tell that you want something more.”

Her breathing was just starting to calm as he pulled her off the counter, then turned her around, lining himself up with her dripping core. She rubbed herself against it, begging for him to enter her.

He chuckled one last time before he pressed forward; filling her in one go. She moaned loudly, as he pushed inside of her deeply. Ravishing her with everything he had. He really couldn’t remember the last time he enjoyed sex this much. Her fingers were clawing into the counter as he thrust harder, making her see stars with every move he made. “Vegeta…Oh…”

He leaned into her shoulder, kissing it as he moved his hips harder. “You like it hard…Don’t you? Mmm.”

Her head and back arched as his hands moved around her breasts, teasing her nipples as he continued to drive himself inside. “Deep…oh deeper…Vegeta!”

He felt her tighten around him, panting a couple of times before releasing himself inside of her. Hissing slightly in her ear. “Damn…”

Slowly, she gathered herself as everything came back to her. She felt him slide out of her, still panting in her ear. Her face turned to look at him, only to be met with a kiss. She kissed him back, letting his tongue into her mouth.

Finally, she turned around to face him, looking at him in the eye. “I…”

He moved away from her in silence, grabbing his clothes. She sighed. That was a bad idea, but there was no going back on it now. If Goku could see her, he would be ashamed.

She redressed then moved to clean up the kitchen. For some reason, after he had dressed, he sat down at the table again.

“You still need to pick up Goten’s things.” She moved out of the kitchen, grabbing the bag. When she turned to go back, she found him standing behind her, making her jump.

He smirked, taking the bag from her. “You know, you aren’t too bad, woman.” She turned red, as he leaned over and kissed her. “Just don’t get lonely without me.” She made to glare at him. “I’ll be back, so don’t get rusty on me.”

She froze. “Back?”

He chuckled in her ear. “Like I’m going to let you go after that.”

“But what about Bulma?” She said in shock.

“What about her? It’s not like she’s my wife.” Vegeta said.

“What about Goku?” She asked.

Vegeta glared at her. “He’s dead. Face it, Chichi, you’re mine now.”

As she looked at him, she couldn’t help but feel that he was right. She stared at him one last time before he made to leave. “I’ll be making a boar tomorrow…if you’re interested.”

He kissed her again, chuckling against her. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

The End.


	3. Goku/Vados

Vados sighed, she was bored. It had been weeks since Champa had touched her. He was so focused on finding a way to beat Beerus after the tournament. He was practically training his group of fighters.

The longer she waited the more frustrated she was becoming. Why didn’t he just come home and take her? It didn’t take them long anyway.

The angel walked into the God of Destruction’s empty room. She didn’t know when he would return, but it wouldn’t hurt to wait for him.

Sadly put down her staff and began to strip, he couldn’t say no if he came home to find her already in his bed.

As she pulled the last bit of her robe off, she felt a presence behind her. She turned to find one of the goons from Beerus’s team in the room. She glared at him. “What brings you here?”

Goku looked around the room he was in. “This isn’t King Kai’s place at all. My Instant Transmission is really off.”

So the buffoon didn’t mean to come here. “If you can leave, do so.”

Goku was about to try to transmit out of there, but he was distracted. Sure, he had just done the same to Bulma, but he had seen her body plenty of times. Vados on the other hand, was a completely different story. He had never thought that a body like that was hiding under those robes. Her body was well curved, with a very slim waist. Her boobs were the main attraction though. The saiyan couldn’t help but stare.

The angel began to laugh. “Do you like what you see?” She watched him nod; at least he would be entertaining. “I don’t know if you can handle someone like me. You are a mortal after all.”

Goku felt himself smirk. “Are you sure about that?”

She chuckled, sitting down on the bed with her legs open. “Let’s see what you got.” She would humor him. It wasn’t like he could really pleasure her.

Goku stalked forward. Everything else was forgotten as he moved towards her. His instincts as a saiyan male were awakening. Not only that, she was thinking lowly of him. He knew that he needed to change her mind. Part of him wished that he still had his tail, it was a key item for seduction; at least that’s what Vegeta had told him. But that didn’t matter. He was going to get what he wanted.

Vados waited, wondering when he was going to start. She rolled her eyes, only to find him standing in front of her when she looked back. She almost jumped; she didn’t expect him to get this close. As she stared at him, she could see the raw desire in his eyes, almost as if she had awoken a beast within. Part of her was still skeptical, but now she was intrigued.

He leaned forward kissing her, but it was nothing like the way Champa did it. This was wild: his lips were bruising in a way, as he forced his tongue into her mouth. Never had she had a lover this bold. Her eyes closed as his tongue continued to slide against hers, all the while, he was pushing her onto the bed. His hand’s felt like they were going everywhere, almost as if he was memorizing her body, committing it to memory for some unknown reason.

She couldn’t help but let out a moan as he slipped his hands around her breasts squeezing them tightly. She wanted to cover her mouth but couldn’t as he was kissing down the side of her neck, nipping as he went. Her body felt on fire. He was just a mortal, she kept repeating to herself. But that did nothing to extinguish the flames. 

The saiyan let out a feral growl as he bit into her skin, not enough to make her bleed, but enough to get her to cry out. He lapped at the spot, earning him some needy whimpers, which did nothing but send everything south. His needs where growing by the second, but that meant nothing if he couldn’t get her to beg. After she had mocked him, he wouldn’t take her unless she begged him for it.

Vados couldn’t think as he ripped her bra off with his teeth. He was still squeezing her breasts in the most glorious of ways. She let out a sequel as his teeth moved down to her nipple, biting down on it. “OH.” His tongue was lapping at teat, soothing it before he bit it again.

He chuckled against her breasts sending a vibration up her body as he soothed her nipple with his tongue. This was all going according to his plan. Moving one of his hands down her body, he slipped his hand into her underwear, moving his fingers against her folds slowly, creating the perfect contrast. Her moans became louder, as she trembled under him. Just like he wanted. He could hear her hand’s ripping the sheets on the bed and smirked, pulling off of one of her beasts. She was panting heavily. “It seems that I’m a little over dressed.” He said, grinning as her hand’s moved to open up his gi. He was still moving his fingers against her folds, so she was still whimpering lightly against him. His shirt hit the floor as she made to grab his sash, but he pushed her back onto the bed kissing her lips as he pressed his fingers into her folds, finding her drenched. She wanted him, he could tell. All she had to do was admit it. She wouldn’t get to touch him until then.

Vados moaned, as the saiyan’s tongue filled her mouth again, tasting her as his finger’s played with the sensitive nub. At some point her legs had wrapped around his hips, letting her feel the outline of his growing member. She gasped, it was so big.

“Feel anything, you like?” He smirked, pushing one of his fingers inside of her body.

“Oh…oh.” Part of her wanted to use his name, but she really didn’t remember it.

He chuckled grabbing her legs and pulling them off of his hips. She groaned at the loss of his fingers, but stopped as he moved down her body, hearing her underwear rip as he slid his tongue against her slit, making her cry out as he began to devour her.

Her legs came around his head, trying to hold him in place. His tongue was amazing. She couldn’t believe how much of it he could fit inside of her. Every nerve in her body felt on fire as his thumb messed with her clit while his tongue worked on her core. Lapping up all of her juices. She wanted more, she needed more. “Oh Please…”

He stopped, grinning against her core. “Please what?”

“I…I need…” She whimpered as he licked her again.

“You need something? What do you need, Vados?” He teased.

“Your cock…I want your cock…Oh” He leaned down tasting her one last time before leaning up. She moved up quickly, pulling at his sash, making his pants fall to the ground. He wasn’t wearing any underwear. Her eyes went wide at how large it was.

“Didn’t you say that you needed something?” He smirked.

She moaned, leaning forward and lapping at his fully grown member. He sighed, putting his hand on her head. She dragged her lips down his cock, looking up at him as she tasted his manhood. Her mind was dazed; the confident look on his face was making her light headed.

Her hands moved down, playing with his balls as she slipped the entire length into her mouth. She almost gagged, feeling it on the back of her throat.

He growled low in his throat above her. She was good, that was to be certain, but it was time for things to be kicked up a notch. “Use your breasts.”

She stared up at him then nodded, pulling off of his cock, then around so that her breasts were surrounding his fully erect manhood. She slid her breasts up, licking at the tip of his cock.

He groaned, looking down at her. Now this is what he wanted. She sucked on the head, making him growl. Her breasts were soft as they rubbed up against him. Her eyes closed as she gave into him completely. He smirked, as her lips glided over his dick, leaving a trail of saliva. “Do you like it that much?”

She looked away from him, turning red. “Umm…” She was left speechless, not really knowing what to say.

He pulled her face up, forcing her to look at him. “You want me, don’t you?”

Those eyes filled with desire made her weak in the knees. “Yes…I…I want you.”

He smirked, pulling away from her, making her whimper. “Turn around with your ass in the air.” He had always wanted to try this.

She did as he asked, wanting for him to be inside of her desperately. She felt him rub himself against the opening before slipping inside. She couldn’t help but moan as he impaled her, she knew it was big, but the thickness was stretching her out. His hips started out slow, pushing deep inside of her as he built up a rhythm. She moaned softly, it usually took Champa a while to find that spot, but the saiyan found it in a matter of seconds.

His hips moved faster, thrusting harder into the body below him. She was so wet, that he could easily move around as much as he wanted. “Yes…Yes…Harder…Oh.”

He growled, taking things up a notch, if she wanted harder, he knew a way. He switched into super saiyan, doubling his speed and power.

Her head arched back, moaning as he continued thrusting deep inside. She couldn’t think anymore. The pleasure was overriding every one of her senses. “Fuck…oh…don’t stop…right there…Yes, Yes.” She moaned.

He groaned. “Say my name.” He wanted her to end on that fact. He moved slower as she wavered. “What did I say?”

Her mind looked for his name desperately wanting him to continue. Her mind flashed back to the tournament. “Goku…”

He growled, thrusting hard again. “Again.”

“Goku…Oh, Yes…Goku.” She felt him kissing her back as he moved harder.

“Again.” He groaned, he was close, but he could tell that she was almost there as well.

“Yes, yes…GOKU!” Her body tightened as release ripped through her. Never before had she come this hard. She was still moaning his name as he eased his way out of her, sliding his hardened cock against her ass.

“Kami…” He said, shooting against the crack of her ass. His cock twitched slightly as he smirked down at her.

She collapsed against the bed, breathing hard. “I…”

He chuckled. “Did that meet your expectations?”

She was still trying to regain her composure. “Yes…well…beyond.”

He got off of the bed, going to grab his Gi from the floor. “Do you think you can help me get to King Kai’s from here?”

She pulled herself up. “That can be arranged.” She picked up her staff just as he finished dressing. “This should send you there.” He gave her a friendly smile. “Oh, and Goku!”

“What?” He said.

“Don’t be a stranger.” Vados said, sending him off.

She smiled as she fell back on the bed. She really didn’t think a mortal could work it like that. She swooned.

The door of the room opened, Champa was walking in. The God smirked. “I see that you’re waiting for me.”

She pulled herself off of the bed, grabbing her clothes. “You know, Champa, I’m not really in the mood.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me! You’ve been laying here for how long, and just decided that you don’t need me!”

She giggled. “Let’s just say that you should have been back earlier.” With that she walked out of the room, still giddy over the experience she just had. She really meant what she had said. Goku better come back sometime.

The End.


	4. Android17Bulma

Bulma cursed. She hated being separated from the others. Those androids could be anywhere. Even as she looked around, she couldn’t calm herself down. They could be anywhere, around any corner could lay certain death.

She jumped as she thought she heard a noise, only to find a mouse jumping out being a rock. She put her hand over heart, telling herself to breath as she backed up. “It’s only your imagination, Bulma. You’ve survived worse.” Her mind flashed to Namek and a certain saiyan.

Finally, she walked into the wall of the canyon, letting her heart catch up with the rest of her.

“Have you now?” Bulma jumped, but didn’t move far as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She tried to get away, but the grip was too tight on her. She made to call out, only for her captor to cover her mouth. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” He said, running his lips over her ear, nipping on it softly.

Her heart was racing. Was the android really nipping at her ear? She wanted to argue, but it felt quite nice. It felt so long since someone had really touched her. She had been too busy working on the gravity room and dealing with the prince of all headaches to take care of herself.

She needed to stop this though. She shouldn’t be thinking about these things in the presence of 17. Bulma knew that she needed to get back to the others…but she couldn’t move. All she could do was stand there as the android moved his lips against her ear, trailing his tongue slowly down the lobe, moving towards her neck.

She gasped as he nipped into her skin, her body beginning to ache as his hands moved around her body softly, teasing her in the most heavenly way. “How long has it been since you’ve tasted a man?” He whispered, sending chills down her spine.

She let out a soft cry as his hands crept along her jacket, removing her from his grasp as he moved the jacket slowly down her arms while his tongue lapped at her neck.

How could she say no? She was already feeling light headed and he hadn’t even touched her breasts.

The android’s tongue slipped down her neck, nipping at the junction between her neck and shoulder. She shuddered as his hands slid down her curves, grabbing onto her hips and ass, squeezing them as he tempted her. “I bet it’s been a while, if you’re melting like this.” He chuckled against her skin. “Even if it means betraying your friends.”

She could only gasp as he bit into her shoulder. “I’ll…never-.” She couldn’t help but moan as he began to undo her belt. Who was she kidding? She knew she was a sucker for the bad boys. Just looking at her history made that obvious.

But she needed to take control; even with Vegeta she had some semblance of it. She tried to move her hand downward, if she could take a hold of his member, everything would be fine. But he stopped her hand chuckling darkly. “Not so fast.” His hand’s moved up and under her shirt, running his fingers over her soft skin.

Her head moved to the side, wanting to look back at him. He had a smirk on his face as he messed with her. His eyes were filled with mischief as he pulled her belt out, letting it fall to the ground. Again, he chuckled, pulling at her top. “I don’t think you need this?”

Bulma couldn’t help it, need was filling her. She wanted the touch of a man. She knew that only way to take control now would be to control his lips. She leaned herself into him, practically moaning when her lips touched his. But as much as she tried, he remained in control. His lips weren’t frantic or sloppy at all. There was a method to his madness, and he was making her fall for it completely. His tongue dominated hers, making her grow weak in the knees. Her legs gave out, but he held her up against him. Controlling her every action.

The android chuckled, lowering her to the ground. She rolled onto her back, facing him. He smirked at her, making her wet as he pulled at her pants, leaving her in her underwear. He moved over her, ripping her shirt off before nipping down her body. She moaned loudly, her back arching against the ground as he licked down her body, stopping at her underwear. She whimpered as he began to kiss at her waist, pulling her panties down slowly.

His lips moved downward, kissing at her slit before sliding his tongue inside, lapping at the sensitive nub. “Oh…Please…” She whimpered. His tongue was becoming the sweetest torture she had ever known.

He smirked against her, humming as he caressed her clit, making her cry out as her hands clenched at the sand under them. “You’re so wet.” He said, pulling off for a second.

She only had a second to breath before he moved back down, biting gently on the sensitive flesh before soothing it with his tongue.

Bulma swore she was going crazy. He was evil, why was she doing this? But she just couldn’t stop. She didn’t want him to stop. His torturous touch was going to be her undoing. As she looked down at him, she found his eyes looking up her body, staring at her. A dark, almost sinister look was in those eyes. She felt a twinge of lust. Was this really something that she liked? Looking at her past with men, it had to be so.

His tongue pushed down further, as his fingers continued to mess with her clit. “Yes…Yes…OH.” Her body tightened as she came. She fell back against the sand. Her head was dizzy as she came down from it; well, she thought that she was going to come down from it.

The android leaned back in, kissing her clit again before moving back up her body, biting and nipping as he went. He was messing with his pants, but she didn’t notice until he thrust against her.

Bulma didn’t think as her body bucked against his. She wanted him. He was right; it had been far too long. “Please.”

17 grinned. “Please what?” He thrust against her slowly.

Bulma groaned. “Inside…”

“Inside where?” The android teased, loving the control he had.

“Take me…” Bulma whined. She was getting frustrated with each passing second. She just wanted him deep inside of her now.

Again 17 laughed. “Take you were?”

“Fuck me!” She finally growled, only to moan as he finally buried himself inside of her, pushing in all of the way. His hips moved fast, making her wrap her legs around his waist. She moaned loudly as he thrust deep inside of her.

As Bulma moaned, the android nipped at her neck, making her cry out as he continued to trust forward. “Oh…more…yes.”

He thrust in harder. “Damn…you’re wet.”

She didn’t have time to process what he was saying. She just wanted more of it. “Deep-oh!” The android’s hand moved between them, playing with her clit as he took her. Bulma cried out in pleasure as she came again, tightening around him.

He slowed and she expected him to finish, but he only grinned. Pulling out of her swiftly, he grabbed ahold of her, making her stand as he pushed her against the walls of the canyon.

Bulma was about to ask what he was doing, when he came behind her, biting her ear as he positioned himself behind her. She felt it against her once again. Knowing what he wanted, she moved her legs apart. He smirked into her neck as he pushed inside once more.

She moaned as it filled her again. Her hips moving to meet his as he pressed himself all the way in. She trembled, feeling his lips against her neck, kissing her as he kept going. “17…don’t stop, oh…” She groaned, making him move faster.

“That’s it…take it.” He snapped, moving faster. Plunging into her heat as pleasure consumed him.

“Oh…more…yes yes…17.” Her mind was lost. She didn’t care anymore. She just wanted him to keep going. To keep filling her over and over again.

The android felt himself straining a little. He knew he was near the end, and from the look of it, his partner was close as well. He groaned, licking at her neck again.

“Fuck me…oh fuck me…yes, Yes!” She came once again, cumming hard against the rocks; feeling warmth inside her as she tightened around him. Her body crumpled to the ground, but he held her up, moving her back to the ground.

The android smirked as she melted into his side as he lowered her back down to the ground. He leaned back into her neck, nipping at her skin as she began to doze off. “Well, wasn’t that interesting? Too bad that I have to go kill Son Goku.”

Even as he said that, she tried to cuddle closer to him, moving her head to the side so he could get easy access to her neck.

The android moved up her neck, nipping at her ear, making her whimper in her sleep. “I guess I can go another time, after you wake up.” He chuckled darkly. “Now that you’re mine, that is.”

The End.

 


	5. Yamcha/Chichi

Yamcha couldn’t help but look over at Goku’s still body. The heart virus really did have him down for the count.

He sighed; the others were out there fighting and here he was looking down at his friend’s body. Next to him was said friend’s wife.

Chichi was bawling her eyes out. This wasn’t fair. She knew that Goku could die at any moment. But she just couldn’t calm down. She had been promised another child, but he had barely touched her since he had come back from his adventure in space. Hell, he really hadn’t touched her in over five years. She felt like she was going mad really.

But now she had to deal with this. She was a mess; her life was not turning out the way she wanted it to. At this point in her life, she wanted a man that could support her, but all she had was a husband that ran off to fight and train when he pleased.

Yamcha sighed. What was he doing with his life? He really wasn’t cut out for fighting anymore. He should have just stuck with baseball. Then there was the shit with Bulma. He was still reeling from the fact that she had a child with that bastard Vegeta. Out all of his friends, he imagined that he would be married by now, but it just didn’t happen.

Chichi made to stand, only to trip over a pillow. Losing her balance, she was headed for the floor, but felt a pair of strong arms pulling her back up. Chichi tried to steady herself, only to fall back against the chest of her savior. She looked up, finding Yamcha standing there. As she looked up at him, she couldn’t help but feel a little dazed. Yamcha had always been handsome, she couldn’t deny that. Nor did he have the same problem that her husband did. Bulma only argued that he was a bit of a man whore, but that had only come about because of Bulma’s wandering eyes.

He felt a little off as he stared at Chichi. Goku and Krillin often complained about the woman, but her reasoning didn’t sound that bad. She was just a scared, underappreciated woman. He couldn’t help it as he leaned forward, locking lips with her.

She tensed up. Chichi didn’t expect him to be so daring, especially with her husband being so close. The hands that had stilled her were pulling her close against him, so that she could feel him against her ass.

Yamcha froze when he realized what he was doing, quickly pulling off of her. He flinched, waiting for her to strike him. “I’m sorry, Chichi.” He put his hands up defensively. “I shouldn’t have…”

Chichi turned around, ready to give him a piece of her mind, but as she looked at him, she really didn’t have it in her heart to do so. He was alone…and she was lonely. After all, it didn’t look like her husband would survive this, leaving her alone once again. Her eyes began to fill with tears as she moved forward, pulling Yamcha against her into a searing kiss.

Yamcha groaned, his arms going around the housewife’s waist, pulling her closer against him as they kissed. Her hands were sliding up his chest, opening his Gi.

By this point, she was used to being pushed away by Goku, but that wasn’t happening. Yamcha was drawing her closer with the promise of finishing. She moaned into his mouth as his hands squeezed her ass, boldly telling her what he wanted.

The man groaned, feeling his gi shirt hit the floor. “We have to be quiet.” He whispered, messing with her outfit.

“But…Goku is out like a light.” She whispered back, feeling cold for a second as her clothes fell to the floor.

“I know that.” Yamcha said, kissing her nose. “But Roshi’s downstairs. Do you want him to barge in?”

Chichi shook her head, leaning it against his. “I don’t…but I want you.” She said, letting her needs override everything else.

He smiled, pulling her down to the floor. They were still quite close to Goku’s passed out body. Yamcha let chichi, stay on top of him as he began to kiss at her neck. She was biting her lips, trying to keep her voice down so no one would hear them.

At the same time, she moved her hands down to pull at the sash around his waist, loosening his pants. She was going to dip her hand inside so she could stroke his growing member, but was caught off guard as he unclipped her bra and began to sample her breasts. He ran his tongue against her nipples, swirling it around one of the peaks before pinching it with his teeth. All while fondling her other breast with his hands, running his fingers over the teat, tormenting it slightly before soothing it with his thumb.

It took everything in her not to cry out. She had never indulged in this kind of satisfaction before. “Yamcha…” She whimpered, closing her eyes as she gave into him completely.

He smirked. Never before had he seen anyone so consumed with lust. He fondled her breasts, pulling his mouth away from her breast. “Can you touch me?” He asked, knowing that she had tried to do so earlier.

She moaned softly, moving her hand down into his gi pants, and pulling his dick out and into the open. She was shocked. It was huge. She really wasn’t expecting it. Her hand went around it, tugging on him slightly.

He panted into her ear. “That’s it…don’t stop.” He whispered, turning her on even more.

She ran her fingers over the tip as she stroked him, wondering how it would feel when it was inside of her. She could feel precum pooling at the tip and wanted a taste. She made to pull off his lap, but he stopped her. “What are you…?” She asked.

He leaned forward, kissing her. “I have an idea.” He grabbed her waist, helping her move around so that her legs were now up in the air with her face right in his cock. She moved to taste him while he moved in to her folds, lapping at her clit as she twisted her tongue against his manhood. Her legs found their way around his neck, stabilizing herself. She moaned as his tongue dipped inside of her, exploring her womanhood to the fullest. The vibrations of her moan went up his spine, making him groan against her.

Chichi couldn’t stand it. She never thought she would ever try anything this bold. As she ran her tongue over the head of his cock, he slipped more than one finger into her dripping core. Lapping up the juices that were coming out of her, he smirked. He was loving the taste of her and longed for more. She moaned against him, licking up his essence as she went. She just couldn’t get enough of him.

Yamcha groaned low in his throat. “You’re so wet…” He sighed. “Do you want to ride me?”

Chichi moaned at the thought, letting him move her legs down as his own legs came together. She ended up straddling his hips, but she wasn’t facing him. Instead, she was looking forward with her back to his chest. She could feel him against her womanhood, moaning slightly as she impaled herself on it. Her head arched back as she moved her hips.

Yamcha moaned, biting his lip to keep the sound down as she rode him. Pushing down on him fast, letting him stare at her ass as she drove him deep inside of her. He panted in her ear, palming her breasts as she leaned forward, giving herself more control.

“Yamcha…oh…” She couldn’t hold it in anymore. He felt far too good for her to hold back.

Yamcha moved his hips up slightly, trying to meet her as she slammed down on his cock. His hands were busy fondling her breasts. Squeezing them tightly as she rocked her hips forward, driving him insane. “Chichi…fuck…”

Chichi moaned. She was close. Her body felt like it was on fire as she arched back against him again, his hands never leaving her breasts, as she twisted her back to kiss him. Yamcha groaned, sliding one of his hands down her body, letting his thumb play with her clit. Her mouth popped off of his as she called out for him. “Yamcha! Oh don’t stop!” His hips drove up into her, making her gasp. “Oh, Yamcha, OH!” She cried out as she came. Grasping him tightly as her body locked up.

He groaned. Feeling her shatter around him sent him over the edge seconds later, filling her with his seed. He panted as he fell backwards, exhausted from what he had done.

Chichi pulled herself off of him, only to cuddle into his side. The two of them were about to pass out when they heard something next to them. Goku was talking in his sleep.

Her eyes went wide. She had just cheated on her husband while he was passed out from his illness, and he wasn’t even five feet away from her the entire time.

Yamcha froze in fear. He didn’t want to think of what Goku would do to him if he knew. What the hell was he thinking?

Chichi giggled seeing Yamcha’s look of terror. “Don’t worry about it.”

Yamcha felt confused. “But he’ll kill me.”

She kissed his cheek. “He’s so oblivious; he won’t even notice a thing.”

“That doesn’t make it…oh.” Her hand landed on his manhood.

“He hasn’t touched me in years. I doubt he’s going to notice if I’ve found something more suitable to ride. Don’t you agree?” Chichi smiled.

Yamcha sighed, then smirked. She did have a point. “Just tell me that, next time, it won’t be right next to him.”

She grinned back up at him. “Trust me, I can think of some better places.

The End.


	6. FemGoku/Vegeta

Goku took a deep breath as she looked up at him. She had already sent off her son and Krillin, leaving her alone with the monster in front of her. She glared up at him. So many of her friends were dead because of him. The saiyan prince, Vegeta, only smirked back at her though. He didn’t seem perturbed in the slightest.

“What are you looking at?” She growled up at him, watching as his tail flicked from side to side.

Vegeta only chuckled darkly. When Raditz said that he had a sister, this wasn’t what the prince had in mind. He expected some scrawny, little thing with no power or backbone; instead what he found was intriguing. Kakara was nothing like what he thought she would be. She was rather easy on the eyes. “I’m surprised at your hostility, Kakara.” He made to move closer. “I thought you would be a lot more…open to our kind.”

“After all of the damage you’ve done, you really think I would want any of you around?!” She snapped at him, holding her ground.

Vegeta only smirked. “But you’ve had to feel something. Perhaps, you’ve felt alone. You aren’t human, Kakara.”

“I’d rather be human than one of you!” She spat, getting into a fighting position.

The prince grinned. This was better than he expected. She was falling right into his trap. He groaned in his throat. He believed that their race would die out. With her by his side, it wouldn’t have to. He flashed to the side of her, catching her off guard as he pinned her against a nearby rock. “Are you sure about that?” He said, his tail flicking back and forth, letting the air around them fill with his scent. She needed to know his intentions now.

Goku froze as a strange, but alluring smell hit her nose. She felt her body start to react almost instantly. “What did you…What did you do?” She asked, feeling her body weaken.

Vegeta chuckled as he looked at her straight in the eye. “You still haven’t answered my question.”

“What question?” She couldn’t take her eyes off of him. She was feeling really hot for some reason.

“Are you sure that you would rather be human, Kakara?” He purred into her neck, making her gasp. He ran his finger down the side of her face. “I don’t see that many…perks to it. You wouldn’t be as strong as you are if you weren’t saiyan.” He whispered into her neck.

Goku felt herself getting hotter as she felt his lips run against her neck. Her eyes shut, letting her fall under his spell. “But…mmm.”

“You’re an animal, Kakara…just like me.” Vegeta said against her skin. “And just like animals…we have certain drives.”

She mewled as he licked at her neck, her hands moved up tugging at his armor. Something inside of her was pleading for him to touch her. “Vegeta…OH!” She moaned as he bit into her skin.

“You’re mine, Kakara…just accept it.” The saiyan prince chuckled darkly into her skin, licking up her blood.

“I’m…I’m yours?” She didn’t know what she was saying. All she knew is that she didn’t want him to stop.

“That’s right.” Vegeta purred as his hands moved to pull at her gi. She wouldn’t be needeing it anymore. “Kakara…you want me, don’t you?”

Goku’s mind was spinning. Everything he did made her feel like she was going insane. This wasn’t anything like her times with Chico, far from it. The animal that she kept locked away was tossing its cage around, wanting to come out and greet him. Before she knew it…she was purring against him. She watched him smirk, as the lock on the cage came flying off. The animal sprang free, consuming her wants and needs. “My Prince…” She moved forward, pulling him into a frantic kiss.

The Prince let out a groan, knowing that he had won. His arms went to removing her Gi, as he felt her own pulling at his armor. He pulled her down to the ground with glee, nipping at her lips as she pulled him closer against her. Her lips still moved frantically, nipping at his when they had the chance.

She hadn’t felt this alive in a long time. Moaning loudly as his tongue greeted hers, striking against hers in a dangerous game of dominance. She struck back, fighting just has hard as he was.

At the same time, there was a ripping sound as her Gi was turning into orange ribbons, leaving her torso wrapped in a blue sports bra. His lips came off of hers, staring at the beautifully sculpted body below him. Her eyes were filled with desire as she looked up at as well. He pulled his armor over his head, letting it hit the rocks around them with ease. Her hand’s moved upward, clawing at his spandex jumpsuit, wanting it gone so that she could finally touch his skin.

He smirked down at her, sending chills down her spine. “I thought you wanted to be human?” He teased, only for her to flip them with a growl before tearing the spandex free of his chest.

Vegeta growled back, slashing the bra free from her chest, leaving it exposed to him. She didn’t even think of hiding herself. She only ran her fingers against his strong, muscular chest. Tracing it as if she was committing it to memory.

Goku moaned as she felt his hand’s come up, cupping her breasts as he squeezed them. The prince let out a feral growl as his tail looped around her arm, moving it so that it was right over his growing bulge. She let out a heady moan. Sliding her hand against it. Her Prince truly desired her.

Vegeta had to remember to breathe. He didn’t expect her to start rubbing his pants like this. “Kakara…” He was going to bark orders at her, but she moved downward, running her mouth against the outline of his growing member. He let out a sigh, holding her mouth against him. He began to grin as she pulled at the last bit of his spandex. Clearly she wanted it free. “Give me a second.” He chuckled, moving his hips up enough for her to pull it off, leaving him completely bare to the elements. Not that he minded.

She felt dizzy as his tail moved over, running itself under her nose, filling her head with that delicious smell again. Her eyes went back down to his manhood. That smell was coming off of his skin. She moved downward again, slipping her tongue against the growing member. She heard him make a low groan, sending heat through her body. Goku didn’t care what she was doing anymore. She just wanted him to make more noise.

Vegeta felt his head fly backward against the ground as she took his entire length into her mouth. He wasn’t expecting her to do that. Her slurps were driving him mad, but he wasn’t too keen on their position. He reached down, grabbing her head, pulling her off of him with a pop. She growled at him, but he only smirked as he brought her up his body flipping them back over so that he was on top of her.

She didn’t have time to react as she was twisted around, with her head between his legs. He was on his knees, propped up slightly. She wondered why he wanted to be this way, until he reached down her body, towards the sash of her pants. He wanted to reach her womanhood. She moaned, dipping her head upward, taking him back into her mouth with ease. Her eyes shut as she ran the bottom of his cock against the roof of her mouth. Her arm’s moved up, grabbing his ass as his hand slipped into her pants. She whimpered, sending vibrations up his length, making him groan.

Vegeta thrust his hips into that heat. She was so into sucking him off that he couldn’t focus on going after her womanhood. But he did grin. He would still have a taste of it before this was over with. “Kakara…that’s it.” He sighed.

Her eyes opened as she felt him release, his seed coming out against her tongue. Goku moaned. She didn’t expect him to do this now. She didn’t want them to be done. Chico usually made them finish if he was done.

Vegeta was grinning, until he saw the look on her face. She must have thought that they were finished. What a sorry mate she had before him. He would show her what a real mate was capable of. He moved down by her legs noting her questioning look. “Lift your legs a little.” He said.

Goku sighed, doing was he said. “Why do you need-.” She was cut off by him pulling her legs apart and putting each of her legs on one of his broad shoulders. His hands moved, stabilizing her back. “Vegeta? I don’t…OH!” She gasped loudly as he ran his tongue against her womanhood. His teeth grabbing her sensitive nub as he hummed, making her moan. Her fingers were digging into the earth beneath them, turning the rock into sand. This was bliss.

The saiyan prince chuckled, lapping at her dripping heat. That mate was clearly not taking care of her needs. It really was a good thing that he was stepping in. He bit down slightly, making her cry as he soothed her seconds later. Her core was making the most intoxicating smell, which he didn’t hesitate to lick up.

She couldn’t help it anymore. Her body felt on fire, but it was in the most glorious way. She wanted him to take her badly. “Vegeta…Oh, yes…please.” She whimpered.

Vegeta sent his tongue against her one last time, staring down at her as he did so. “So you want a real man then…A saiyan man?” He said with satisfaction.

She didn’t think about her answer. “Yes…I need you.” Her desire for him was overriding everything else.

He smirked, grabbing her legs and moving them around his hips. “Hold on.”

She reached up to put her arms around his neck, only to find that he was lifting her. She felt his manhood against her ass. He was hard as a rock again. He walked them over to a small wall of the rocky desert they were in. He leaned her back against it, moving her up just enough that she could impale herself on him.

He leaned in, whispering seductively into her ear. “So, Kakara? What are you going to do? Are you going to be human…or saiyan?”

Goku only gasped, it was right against her opening. All she needed to do was press down on him. “Vegeta…”She whispered. His face moved back so that she could look into those dangerous eyes. The last bit of her that was human screamed as it was pinned against the walls as the animal inside growled. She wanted those eyes. She wanted her prince.

Vegeta’s eyes closed as he growled low in his throat as she pressed down on him, burying him inside of her. His eyes opened finding her staring back at him with lust. He smirked at her. “Right answer.” He said, moving his hips slowly, getting a good idea of what she felt like.

Kakara whimpered. It was better than she could have dreamed. He thrust upward, making her cry out as he began to ravage her. If anyone was close, they would have heard her frantic moans of pleasure. “Oh, oh, Vegeta…oh.”

He panted as he darted faster, intent on making her not regret her decision. “You needed this…mmm…didn’t you?”

“Yes, yes…oh.” It was like someone else was in control of her body, but she didn’t really give a shit. “Prince…oh.” Her fingernails dug into his back as he leaned down, silencing her with his lips.

Their hips met over and over again as he dug in deeper. She could take his full strength, so he wasn’t holding back.

Her mouth popped off of his, crying out as she fell over the edge. Her arms tightened around his neck as she clamped down on him.

The prince groaned, releasing himself seconds later. He panted hard against her forehead, making sure not to pull out just yet. He had a future to consider.

Kakara looked up at him, completely dazed. “Vegeta…”

He leaned into her neck, leaving light kisses there that traveled down her spine in the sweetest way. “Relax, we have a long trip ahead of us.” He whispered.

“A trip?” She felt exhausted. “I don’t want to fly right now.”

He chuckled. “Don’t worry; you can sleep if you want.” Before he finished his sentence, she had begun to purr against his neck in her sleep. Finally, he pulled himself free of her as he walked over to the nearby pods. He put her down in Nappa’s old one with a grin. He pushed a couple of buttons and watched as she launched upward into space. He walked over to his own pod. They could easily get new armor at Frieza’s base.

He smirked as he sat down in his pod. He may have not gotten the dragonballs, but had just gained immortality. He was certain of that.

The End.

 


	7. Whis/Bulma/Beerus

Bulma smiled as she stared down the table. Keeping Whis and Beerus busy was easy, all she needed to do was throw food at them.

The God of Destruction and his attendant were stuffing their faces, but Beerus couldn’t help but feel unsatisfied. He was still hungry, but a different hunger was on his mind. Looking to his side, he could see that Whis had the same problem. It had been a while since they indulged themselves in such things. It wasn’t hard finding women to sleep with, all they had to do was threaten a planet and panties would fall.

The god looked over at Vegeta’s wife. She was always falling to their whims, getting them the best food Earth had to offer. He smirked, wondering what she tasted like.

Whis laughed next to him, knowing exactly what Beerus was thinking. It wouldn’t take much really. “You know, I’m a little disappointed, Bulma. I thought you were going to bring us something delicious.”

Bulma frowned. “What do you mean?” She thought they were enjoying it. She was starting to panic. If they didn’t like it, they would probably destroy the planet.

Beerus picked at his teeth, smirking. “It was below par. Well below your normal effort.” The god stared at her breasts. “Unless you have something else to offer us?”

Bulma could see where Beerus was staring and turned red. “There has to be something else you want.”

Whis grabbed his staff. “I think we both know what we want.”

Her eyes went wide. “But I’m a married woman.” She backed away. Vegeta would never forgive her for this.

Beerus chuckled. “Does that matter if Earth is gone? I bet he would understand.”

Bulma looked away. “You would seriously destroy the Earth?” She knew it was possible. This was the same man that threw a fit over a pudding cup.

Whis looked over at Beerus, giving the god a nod. The god stood up, walking over to her. “Yes, I would. Now are you going to keep denying me?”

Bulma sighed. “Just once. After that, you don’t get to touch me again.” She snapped.

The attendant chuckled. “Don’t worry, that’s all we need.”

Bulma felt the attendant come up behind her, pulling at her shirt as the god messed with her pants. She rolled her eyes. “Do either of you have a concept of what pleasure is? You can’t just take my clothes off.”

Beerus stared at her slightly confused. “What do you mean?” He wasn’t used to anyone questioning him before.

She sighed, moving her hand down his chest, slipping them in his pants. The God’s eyes went wide. He didn’t expect her to be so bold. “You need to set the mood.” She stroked the growing member in his pants, only to gasp as Whis grabbed at her breasts.

“You mean like this?” Whis said, clearly knowing what Beerus was lacking.

She nodded, letting herself relax. She might as well let herself enjoy it. She moved to her knees grabbing at Beerus’s pants, making his member pop free. Whis chuckled, grabbing his staff and in a flash all of their clothes were gone. The attendant came over standing next to the god. She could tell what he wanted.

Moving one of her hands over she began to stroke the two of them. Noting what each of them liked. It seemed that Beerus was more into the fast paced strokes, while Whis leaned towards the slow torturous ones.

Bulma moved forward, lapping at the god’s cock, making Beerus groan. His hand landed on her head as she began to suck him off. At the same time, her hand kept moving on the attendant.

Her mouth moved, deep throating the god as she bobbed her head quickly. The god growled. This was marvelous. She was more skilled than he thought she was.

Bulma pulled off of the god, licking the tip before turning to Whis. She licked the tip of his cock, before stuffing the entire thing in her mouth, making the attendant moan while she stroked the god.

Beerus groaned as he watched her. She had been so against it seconds ago, but now she was going at it like she liked it. He pulled away from her hand, letting her suck at Whis. Moving around to her ass, he pulled her up, so that she was no longer on her knees. He leaned down, looking at her heat. She was slightly wet, but he knew that could be fixed. Running his tongue against her womanhood, he listened as she moaned, sending vibrations up Whis’s cock.

Bulma couldn’t help herself. Such an act was her undoing. His tongue was rough, but the tip of it tickled the inside of her folds as one of his canines poked out against her engorged clit. Her mouth tightened on the length in her mouth. She didn’t think the god had this in him.

Whis looked over at Beerus, telling him that it was time to move on. The god smirked, moving up so that his cock was rubbing against her ass. Bulma’s mouth popped off. “Not there.” She said.

The God chuckled. “Why not?” He didn’t let her answer as he pushed forward, making her cry out.

Whis laughed a little. “Now, Beerus, let the lady relax a little before you go hard on her.”

Bulma could feel tears coming from her eyes. She had forgotten how painful that was. The last time she had let someone up there was a long time ago.

Beerus rolled his eyes. “Can I move now?” He was getting frustrated. She had been so willing before and now she had just stopped.

“Why don’t you just pull out of there and take the front.” Whis said, making Bulma sigh. “I’ll deal with the back.”

She relaxed as the god pulled out of her ass. Coming around to her front, he lifted her leg up, making her stand. She moaned as his cock pressed into her heat. Her arms ended up wrapping around his neck as he began to thrust forward into her.

Whis smirked as he moved around to the back. He wet his fingers, sliding them against her ass. Bulma was already moaning from the feeling of the god’s cock, so he could do this with ease. He pushed on in, stretching out her ass with ease. Beerus stopped his thrusting, letting the attendant do his job.

Bulma gasped, feeling Whis’s finger squirming inside of her. It didn’t feel good, but it didn’t feel bad. She felt another finger slip inside and felt herself moan. His finger’s moved around her, stretching her more. She moaned louder, not knowing why she was caving like this.

“I thought you didn’t like this?” The attendant teased, adding a third finger as Beerus began to thrust again.

Bulma couldn’t answer. All she could do was hold on as the large member inside of her moved at the same time as those glorious fingers. “Oh…Please…Oh!” She couldn’t hold back anything anymore. She wanted more, even if she knew what more meant.

“Please what?” Beerus asked, thrusting himself deeper inside.

Bulma groaned, feeling Whis’s fingers pull free. “You want this, don’t you?” The attendant asked, rubbing himself against her ass.

She moaned. “Please…fuck me.”

“How do you want him to fuck you?” Beerus asked, grinning at his attendant.

“My…oh, my ass.” She moaned, feeling it rub against her one more time.

Whis chuckled. “Whatever you say.” With that he pushed inside of her, groaning at how tight she was. She cried out, arching against him as he thrust himself deeper inside.

On the other side, Beerus was starting to pant. He didn’t think it would be this good. His hips drove forward, pushing harder inside. She whimpered loudly only for Whis to pull her back into a kiss as they both drove into her, driving her insane.

Bulma didn’t know what to think. It felt like she was being caressed from every angle. “More…please…oh.” She groaned loudly.

“More?” Beerus panted. What more could she want? How the hell did Vegeta pleasure this woman?

Whis moved his hands around grabbing at Bulma’s breasts. “Is this what you need?”

She moaned louder, panting as the attendant played with her nipples. “Yes…don’t stop.”

The god looked down at her face as he thrust forward. So she wanted someone to play with her breasts. His eyes looked down at her breasts. Whis was squeezing them while pushing deep in the woman’s ass. Beerus growled, not wanting to be out done by Whis, he moved his head down, suckling at her breast, making her cry out in pleasure.

Bulma knew she was almost there. She was getting close to the edge; the question was if they were getting there. A couple more strokes and she felt herself tighten.

Beerus groaned, pulling out of her and shooting himself on her stomach. He smirked knowing that he had proved her wrong.

He watched as Whis pulled out, cumming against her back in a rush. He grinned over at Beerus. “So what do you have to say about that, Bulma?”

“Yeah, there’s no way you can deny that you enjoyed it.” Beerus bragged.

Bulma slid down to the ground and began to laugh to herself. “You really think that was something?” She said.

The two of them stared down at her in confusion as the door to the room opened. Beerus and Whis froze as Vegeta walked in with Goku. The two saiyan’s looked down at Bulma in shock. “Bulma, what the fuck?!” Vegeta growled.

She pointed at the two gods. “They told me that the planet would be destroyed if I didn’t.” She put her nose up. “To bad they don’t really know how to get a girl off.”

Goku began to laugh. “Really? Even I know how to do that.”

Beerus and Whis were looking at Bulma with embarrassment as Vegeta pulled her up, wiping their mess off of her. The saiyan smirked. “What do you expect, Kakarot. Bulma is used to the taste of a saiyan.”

Goku smirked darkly back at Vegeta. “That’s right, she is.” He laughed.

Bulma giggled, grabbing her husband’s armor and Goku’s sash. “If you’ll excuse us…” She pulled the two saiyans out of the room, leaving the two gods in shock.

“I had no idea…” Whis said.

Beerus turned redder, hating that he was being out done by those two dolts.

Bulma laughed at the two gods as she steered the two saiyans into a spare room. Now that Vegeta and Goku were back they could catch up. Good thing that Whis had loosened her up. With the two of them gone, it hadn’t been touched in months. Not that she would tell them that.

The End.


	8. Goku/FemBroly

Goku sighed as he looked around the Otherworld. He had passed on for the second time, but it still didn’t sit well with him. He had left his son with his cheating wife.

Chichi may have thought that he was out of it from the virus, but he could hear everything she was doing with Yamcha. He shook his head. He tried to be a good husband, but apparently that wasn’t good enough.

As he walked forward, he heard something odd. Someone was crying. He couldn’t help but wonder why someone would be crying in the Otherworld. Sure, being dead was depressing, but it wasn’t like they could die again.

Goku moved to see who it was, but backed away in shock as he came across a woman that he never thought he would see again. “Brollie?”

She looked up at him in shock; Brollie didn’t think she would see Kakarot here. He looked too strong for that. “Umm…” She turned red, wiping her eyes as she tried to get away from him.

“Why are you crying?” He asked, wondering what she could be up to. The last time they had met, she had tried to kill him and his friends.

She looked off to the side, blushing darker as she whispered something under her breath.

“What was that?” Goku asked, he didn’t want to admit it, but she was kind of cute.

Brollie looked up at him, but only for a second. “I’m…I’m sorry.” She said. “I didn’t mean to bother you.” She looked like she wanted to escape, but Goku wasn’t budging.

“What do you mean?” Goku asked.

She messed with her red sash. “I…I shouldn’t have attacked you…I just got so angry after I found out that you were…”

“Were what?” Goku pressed.

She finally looked at him. “Married.”

He tensed up at that. “You went off the handle because I was married?” He still didn’t understand.

Brollie looked away from him. “I…I couldn’t help it. You…you were so handsome…Kakarot.”

Goku blinked at her a couple of times. “You think I’m handsome?” Now that he thought about it, she wasn’t that bad to look at either. He had just never noticed it before because he was being faithful to Chichi. Now that Chichi had turned to Yamcha, he was free to look at any woman he wanted.

His eyes went down to her breasts, staring at the small patch of red fabric that was attempting to cover them. He longed to snatch it away and get a full view.

Brollie looked away. “I’m sorry…I know that…you have a wife.” She couldn’t help but feel ashamed of herself. “I attacked you and your friends for no reason.”

Goku chuckled, he moved forward, pulling her hair out of her eyes so that he could get a good look at her face. “Who said I had a wife?”

“But…but you have a son.” She said, feeling embarrassed with how he was staring at her.

“That means nothing. My former wife was nothing but a traitor.” Goku said, keeping his eyes on the prize. “She didn’t know how to take care of my needs.” The warrior leaned against the female. “Like the needs I have right now.”

Brollie gasped as she felt something against her leg. Kakarot was hard, which meant that he wanted her. She turned red, knowing that he was waiting for her to make the first move.

“Do you think you can help me with my needs, Brollie?” Goku asked.

She looked into those deep black eyes. They made her feel warm as they bored into hers. She didn’t think as she leaned into him touching her lips against his. She made to pull away, but his arms went around her waist holding her still. This time Goku kissed her, letting her drown in the feeling of his body against hers. She whimpered against him as he squeezed her ass, making her mouth open up. His tongue slipped inside, meeting hers in a frantic display.

Her arms slid up his chest and around his neck as he groaned, his lips pulled off of hers, nipping at the exposed skin around her neck and chest. She moaned loudly, feeling herself growing aroused.

Goku chuckled as a smell entered his nose, a wonderfully appetizing aroma. “You’re wet.” She felt his hand move across her sash, and down her skirt. “No underwear. You must be a naughty girl then.”

She shook her head, only to moan as his fingers pressed into her folds. Goku grinned against her skin, as he felt how wet she really was. “Kaka…Kakarot.” Brollie’s hips rocked forward against his hand as he pressed one of his fingers inside. It was incredibly tight.

“You’re wetter than I thought you were.” Goku chuckled, leaning back into her neck and biting down just enough to make her cry out, but not to hurt her. “So you like a little pain?” He said with a smirk.

“Kakarot…more.” She couldn’t help it, her body was on fire and she didn’t want him to stop. No matter what he did, she couldn’t bare it if he stopped touching her.

Goku lapped at the spot he had bitten, making her whimper, until he bit her again, this time drawing blood. She was his now. The mark proved it.

He moved his fingers inside of her core, listening to her cry out in pleasure. “More…oh more.” She panted.

“More?” He said with a grin. “But I don’t think you’re ready for my cock.”

She panted as he moved those fingers faster, scissoring her open. “Kakarot…yes…yes…Oh!” Her womanhood clamped down on those fingers as she came.

He groaned into her ear, feeling how tight she was. His dick would feel good inside of something that tight. Slowly, he pulled himself free of her core, only to stare at how wet his fingers were. Her smirked as he brought his hand to his lips, licking off her arousal.

“Don’t do that! It’s dirty!” She said, but at the same time, she couldn’t look away.

Goku made a low groan in his throat. “But you taste so good.” He sucked one of his fingers clean. “I can’t get enough.”

Brollie made to say something, but he moved forward, kissing her. She squealed as she tasted herself on his lips. His hips thrust up against her, as his tongue pushed against hers. The female saiyan whimpered, wanting to feel more of him.

Goku grabbed her hand from around his neck and began to slide it down his body, leading her straight towards his crotch. She moaned into his mouth as he dragged her hand across his throbbing member. She really had no idea how it could be this big.

He was about to slide her hand down his pants when he heard someone talking. He forgot that they were outside. Quickly, he pulled her behind some bushes, holding her against him on the ground. “Kakarot?” He put his hand over her mouth and gestured to the side.

“I wonder where Goku went.” King Kai said while walking by. “He was just here.”

Goku lowered his ki enough so that his former teacher didn’t sense him. Then he looked back at the woman who was sitting on his lap. He looked back at King Kai, but at the same time, grabbed her hand and moved it back to his length.

Brollie stroked it a couple of times over the fabric, before pulling at his sash and opening up his pants. Her eyes went wide as it stood straight up for her. She wrapped her hand around it, feeling how hard the shaft was. “It’s so hard.”

Goku looked back at her with a smile. “Do you think you can suck on it?”

Her eyes went wide. “You want me to…?” She questioned and he only nodded, giving her a small smile.

Brollie stared down at the throbbing organ in front of her. She had never done anything like this before. She moved downward, slowly, keeping her hand on him as she went.

Goku looked down at her just as she ran her tongue against the head. He hissed. Her lips trailed on it as she looked up at him. He gave her a dazed smile as she pushed down, sliding his length into the back of her mouth. “Watch your teeth…mmm.” Her head began to bob up and down as she sucked on him. Goku could feel her tongue against his shaft and groaned.

He knew he had to keep his voice down. King Kai was still walking around out there.

Brollie sighed, pulling herself off of his cock for a second as she licked at the tip. His eyes were on her as she swirled her tongue across the head and down the shaft again. “That’s it.” She heard him sigh. “Keep going.”

Now confident with what she was doing, Brollie slipped the whole thing into her mouth, sucking hard on the large member.

Goku had to bite his lip to keep himself from getting loud. He was close, but he couldn’t finish here. Slowly, he pulled her face up and off of his cock. “I…I thought…” She started, going red.

He smirked. “Come here.”

She was still a little confused, but she came forward, getting on his lap like he wanted. He pulled up her skirt, letting her feel his manhood against her womanhood. She moaned softly. She felt him move her up slightly, so that his cock was in position.

“This will hurt for a second.” He said as he pulled her down on his lap, impaling her on his throbbing length.

Brollie let out a whimper of pain. It did hurt. All she could do was lean against his chest as her body stretched and he settled himself deep within her. She stared at him as he pulled up the fabric over her breasts so that he could see them before taking his hands and squeezing the soft mounds. Her breath hitched as he began to play with her nipples.

At the same time, his hips moved upward, sliding himself deeper inside. She moaned outload. Only for Goku to kiss her so they wouldn’t be heard. His hips continued to thrust upward, driving her mad. Before long, she was meeting his thrusts. “Kakarot…yes”

Goku was panting as he watched her back arch, pushing her breasts outward. “That’s it…fuck.”

“Yes. Oh, yes.” She really couldn’t think of anything better than this. Her body was moving without her control now. All she felt was her desire for him growing with each passing second. “Kaka…yes…Kakarot…Oh…baby.” She moaned loudly.

Goku grunted as she rode him. His hands were resting on her hips, holding her in place as she rode him. “Kami…Brollie.”

“Oh, oh, Yes. Yes, Kakarot!” It was like an explosion went off as she came hard against him. The fire inside of her felt like it was being unleashed. She moaned frantically as he kept moving inside of her, driving her insane.

Goku groaned, staring at her face riddled with ecstasy. “Mine.” He growled as he lost himself, filling her with his seed. It had never been this intense before in his life.

She was panting against him as they stared at each other, but only for a second as they moved to kiss.

Goku groaned as he rolled her down to the ground, ready to take her again.

* * *

 

The moment they appeared back on Earth, they got curious looks. Everyone really wanted to know what had happened.

In the last seven years, Goku and Brollie had done the impossible. They had a child while in the Otherworld.

Chichi and Yamcha only stared at them, both of which were pale. “I didn’t think you would move on after you died.” Chichi said.

“Well, considering that you moved on before I died how about we call it even?” Goku said.

Yamcha and Chichi turned red. “Goku, what are you talking about?”

“I may have been passed out from the heart virus, but I heard the entire thing.” Goku said with a smirk. “I hope you two had fun.”

Brollie walked up to him, giggling as he wrapped his arms around her. “I know I sure did.”

The End.


	9. 18/Gohan

Gohan was pretty excited for today. This was his first day in a real school. He turned to say goodbye to his mother, only for her to smile at him. “Can you run by Kami house on the way back?”

“Why?” Gohan didn’t understand why he would need to go out there.

“Oh, I just wanted to see how Krillin and 18 were doing. We really haven’t seen them since Marron was born.” Chichi said.

Gohan gave his mother a nod. “Yes, I can go by.” With that he left. He really hoped that the other teens liked him. He really wasn’t good with people his age, but maybe these would be different.

* * *

 

He was wrong, dead wrong. From the moment he stepped in the building to the moment he left, Gohan felt nothing but pure dread with the other students. Some seemed nice enough, but others were far too cocky or bossy towards him.

He landed on the island that held Kami house with a sigh. At least seeing an old friend would lighten him up a little.

Gohan walked up and through the door of the house, but found no one. It was odd. Usually someone was home. Did they all leave?

He figured that he might as well investigate. Roshi and Krillin couldn’t really be mad at him for looking around. As the teen made to look around, he opened a closet then quickly shut it. How the hell had his father lived here at one point? There was way too much porn in that closet. Really, who needed that much porn? You could easily jack off without it.

Gohan took a deep breath. He needed to move on from the freaky closet, so he headed down the hall where he heard some movement. To his joy, he opened a door, only to come face to face with 18 standing there in a towel. The half saiyan turned completely red then made to run out of the room, but her hand found his shirt, pulling him back into the bathroom with a glare. “So, I have a peeping tom.” She snapped.

“No, 18, you got it all wrong! I was just looking to see if anyone was around.” Gohan said putting his hands up in defense.

“A likely story…” 18 stopped and gave him a strange look. “How did you know my name?”

Gohan blinked a couple of times. “Because it’s me, Gohan. My mom asked me to stop by.”

18 looked up and down him. “You’re really that kid…you’ve grown.”

Gohan nodded. “Yeah, but if you don’t mind, can I leave so you can get dressed?”

18 grinned. “Why would I do that?”

Gohan wondered what she meant by that as she pushed him against a nearby wall. “18, I know you’re mad at me, but we can…what are you doing?” He asked in shock as her hand slipped down his body, pressing against his crotch.

She giggled. “I think it’s time I paid you back.” Her hand moved across his member, making his length begin to grow. “You were the one that defeated Cell, right?”

“I…I did, but…oh.” What she was doing felt amazingly good, but he couldn’t do this. This was Krillin’s wife…this was…that hand wouldn’t stop moving on him. His mind was going blank as the pleasure went through his body. “18…this is…mmm.”

She giggled opening up his pants and taking hold of his growing member. “It looks like you want me.” She laughed, gripping his cock as she stroked it.

Gohan moaned, her hand moved faster, driving him mad. His hips moved forward slightly, thrusting into her hand. “mmm…oh.” He let out a groan as she took her hand off of him. He stared at her as she moved back, pulling her towel off. “18, what are you…?” He froze up, looking up and down her body. He couldn’t help it. He was already hard and she was walking back over to him. He didn’t think or say anything as she grabbed onto his shirt, lifting it over his head.

“It looks like you’ve been staying in shape.” The android said, running her hands down his chest before sliding off his pants, making them fall to the ground. “But it looks like I can give you a work out.” She started to stroke him once again, only now, she was pulling him away from the wall and into the shower.

Gohan didn’t think as he felt water start to fall on him, he only stared down in amazement as 18 fell to her knees in front of him. “What are you…?” He made to ask, but she moved her breasts up, sliding his growing cock between them. He moaned as she began to run her tongue over the engorged head. The teen stared down in awe as the android took the head of his cock into her mouth while rubbing his shaft with her breasts. “Fuck.”

“Where did you learn that kind of language?” The android teased, swirling her tongue against the tip.

Gohan wanted to retort, but he just couldn’t. His mind was only focused on the waves of pleasure she was giving him. Sure, he had touched himself before, but that was nothing like this.

18 grinned, letting her breasts fall as she deep-throated him. He made a grunt, followed by a low moan. She bobbed her head a little, feeling his member twitch in her mouth. She pulled back a bit, licking that the tip again, before pushing forward once more, making his cock hit the back of her throat.

Gohan’s head fell back as he groaned. He never thought that something like this would feel this amazing. “18…mmm.”

Her hands move up, stroking his balls, squeezing them softly as she sucked on the large dick in her mouth. Her eyes went up staring at the half saiyan. Gohan was trying his hardest not to cum, but from the look of it, he was close. His eyes were closed tightly as he moaned loudly. 18 smirked, popping off of the half saiyan and licking the head slowly.

Gohan opened his eyes, looking down at 18. She grinned and deep throated him in one go. The half saiyan couldn’t take his eyes off of her as his hips thrust forward. Her eyes locked with his, making him groan as he shot out onto her face.

18 grinned, licking it off of the side of her face.

Gohan panted as he looked down at her. What had he just done? Krillin’s wife had just given him a blowjob. He wanted to yell at her, but what would that accomplish? He didn’t say no, not once.

18 stood back up, running her hands up his chest. “Don’t think.”

Gohan’s thoughts froze as she leaned forward, locking lips with him. His eyes went wide as her lips moved, but slowly they closed as he gave in, kissing her back. Her lips were soft as he groaned against her, feeling her tongue sliding across his lips. The half saiyan’s mind turned to gelatin as he pushed forward, taking control of the kiss. Her arms moved around his neck as his tongue moved into her mouth, tasting himself there. But instead of feeling disgusted, Gohan only felt more lust. He was already growing hard again.

18 grinned into the kiss as she grabbed his hand, moving it between her legs. He groaned, her folds were wet, but that could be because of the water from the shower.

As they continued to kiss, his fingers began to explore her folds. A nub graced his fingers. He wondered what it was, but she moaned into his mouth as his fingers rubbed against it. He groaned, kissing her harder as he pinched the sensitive nub with his fingers, only to soothe it seconds later.

18’s mouth came off of his, moaning as the half saiyan’s fingers slipped inside of her, stretching her open.

Gohan couldn’t believe how tight this was. His mind flashed to what it would be like to have his dick in there. It had to be heavenly.

The android couldn’t believe how big his fingers were. He was only a teenager. She moaned as they moved deeper. “Yes, more.”

The half saiyan didn’t hesitate as he moved her around pushing her back against the wall of the shower. Gohan wasn’t even thinking with his brain anymore, only his instincts were telling him what to do. He moved behind her, lining his cock up with her womanhood. He rubbed it against her a couple of times before succumbing to his need and pressing himself inside.

The moment he felt that tightness around him, he groaned. It was more heavenly than he thought it would be. The android moaned as he pushed in deeper, getting a real feel for the walls around him. “Gohan…move.” She ordered, wanting him to start taking her.

The half saiyan did what she asked, thrusting forward into the heat that surrounded him. He began to question of he died somewhere, because this truly was heaven. He moved so that he was completely inside, with his chest completely against her back.

She moaned as he his hips moved softy. “More…harder…yes.” The android let out a cry of pleasure as his hips drove forward; his thrusts became sharper as he moved faster. “That…oh, that’s it…don’t stop.”

Gohan groaned as he began to kiss at her neck, biting and licking at the sensitive skin. With each thrust he was losing himself to her heat. “So…tight.” He growled, his hands on her hips moved down squeezing her ass as he fucked her harder.

“Yes, oh yes…Gohan…that’s, oh.” 18 couldn’t help it anymore her control was gone. Between his cock moving deep inside of her and his tongue running along the edge of her ear, she was going crazy. “Deeper…oh.” How could a virgin feel this good?

Gohan bit her ear as his hand moved around, playing with the nub once more. She cried out as he smirked. “You like that…mmm.”

“Yes, yes…Oh yes…Gohan!” She came hard, clamping down on him. Her body shook as her legs started to go limp, but he held her up as he pulled out of her, shooting out against her thighs and ass.

Gohan let out one last groan. His body felt tired, but he was still plenty awake. He blinked a couple of times as he moved away from her.

18 stood up straight, moving under the stray, washing the half saiyan’s seed off of her. Gohan only watched her, as he started to feel guilty. He shouldn’t have done that.

The android turned the shower off, motioning for him to follow her. She tossed his clothes at him with a grin. “Don’t be a stranger now.” She said, grabbing a towel and walking out of the bathroom.

Gohan sighed, getting dressed quickly. He didn’t think visiting again would be wise. He moved out of the bathroom and out of the house. He needed time to think about what he had done, but even as he flew home, he couldn’t feel bad about it. He felt more relaxed than anything.

* * *

 

18 grinned as she picked up the phone. “Hello?”

“Oh, 18, did Gohan stop by?” Chichi asked.

“Yes, he did. He should be on his way home now.” The android answered.

Chichi sighed in relief. “Was he stressed out when you saw him? He was so nervous this morning and I thought that seeing some old friends would do him some good.”

“Trust me, he’s completely stress free right now.” 18 said with a grin.

“Thank, Kami.” Chichi said. “How did you get him to relax?”

18 smiled. “The boy just needed a work out, that’s all.”

The End.


	10. Bulma/18

Bulma sighed. She was a happily married woman, but every once in a while, she needed this. When she told Vegeta, she thought he would be against it, but instead, he was fine with it…as long as he could watch.

But that didn’t bother her either. It made what she was doing more of a turn on. But her husband wasn’t the only man that got to watch, her companion’s husband also got to take a gander at them.

It was after nine and she was craving the feel of another woman against her. Android 18 was the only one that could help her right now. She just needed a taste. Then it would be about a month before she craved this again.

Vegeta smirked at her; he knew that she had already made the phone call. They were going to meet at a hotel down the street from their home. Her parents could look after Trunks and Roshi would be fine with Marron. It was late enough that it shouldn’t be too much of a problem.

They left the house quickly, heading down the street towards the hotel. Bulma checked in and grabbed a couple of room keys before the two of them headed upward. She got a deluxe suite for this kind of thing.

As she waited, Vegeta watched his wife strip down to her bra and panties. He smirked. He looked forward to this every month.

There was a knock at the door and Krillin walked in with 18. The android moved over towards Bulma as Krillin sat down. He never thought that he would see such a thing, but somehow he got lucky enough to marry a woman that needed both.

Vegeta leaned against a wall, not looking at the smaller man. He only stared at his wife. The show was about to start.

Bulma moved forward, watching as 18 pulled off her shirt. The android grinned as she looked at the heiress’s breasts. Bulma was wearing a very revealing bra and 18 smirked at the soft skin that was exposed to her.

As the android pulled her pants off, leaving her in her underwear before she moved up to the heiress. 18 put her hands on Bulma’s hips, moving her finger up slowly on that soft skin. Bulma moaned, leaning forward to kiss the android.

18’s lips moved against the heiress’s softly. She couldn’t help but moan as Bulma slipped her tongue against those waiting lips, licking them as she whimpered. Just the taste of another woman’s lips was enough to get her wet.

The android pulled Bulma closer, brushing her breasts against the heiress’s before pushing her down to the bed. The force made Bulma’s mouth open and 18’s tongue rushed forward, sliding against the other woman’s tongue as she touched the soft skin in front of her.

Bulma gasped as the android began to play with her breasts, pulling at the bra and squeezing her large mounds. 18 giggled, releasing the heiress from her kiss as she fondled the breasts in front of her. The android pulled at the bra, tossing it to the floor with ease, and exposing the heiress’s breasts to the rest of the room.

Bulma let out a loud whimper as 18 moved forward, suckling at her breast. The android was moving her tongue around the delicate nipple, biting down on it sharply before soothing it with her tongue. “Yes…oh yes.” Bulma moaned, feeling her womanhood clenching as she got wetter.

At the same time, 18 moved her fingers over to the other nipple pinching it as she soothed the bitten one. She swirled her tongue around the sensitive peak, letting the heiress’s moans of pleasure fuel her own desire. “You like that, Bulma?” She whispered against the large mound in front of her.

“18…don’t stop.” Bulma let out a whimper as the android moved her lips over to the other nipple, playing with it the same way she had done with the first one. The heiress’s body felt on fire. This is what she needed. “18, yes…oh.” The android made sucking sounds which only turned her on. She wanted more.

The android looked down at Bulma, noting that the woman was a pile of goo. She smirked, pulling at her own bra, taking delight in how the other woman was looking up at her. As soon at 18’s bra hit the floor, Bulma’s hands were touching the soft mounds. The android let out a gasp as the heiress squeezed them. “Bulma!”

“You’re just so soft. I…I can’t resist.” Bulma said, playing with the breasts that were above her.

18 leaned down kissing the heiress once more, only this time the passion was greater. Their lips moved frantically as they began to moan into each other’s mouths. Their tongues slipped and swirled around each other’s as their hands roamed.

Bulma moved, slipping one of her hands down the android’s body, resting against the wet pair of panties that 18 was wearing. Bulma couldn’t help but groan, sliding her fingers against the soft underwear, knowing that the folds below were waiting for her.

So when Bulma began to trail her lips down the android’s body, 18 turned them so that her own back was against the sheets and the heiress was on top of her.

The android could feel Bulma’s lips getting closer to her womanhood. The heiress’s lips were dancing around the hem of her underwear while dragging them down with her fingers.

Bulma giggled, as she moved her lips down to those folds, licking the outside before diving in. She heard 18 gasp, but didn’t stop as she rolled her tongue against the sensitive pearl. The heiress hummed as she licked up the juices coming from the other woman. The android tasted heavenly. Bulma drove her tongue against the pearl again, kneading it with her teeth. “Bulma… yes… oh!” 18 moaned loudly, but Bulma refused to stop. The heiress had only begun. She moved her tongue downward, tasting the dripping core of her lover. She twisted her tongue inside the tight cavern, letting herself bask in the taste of android.

18’s fingers twisted in the sheets as her hips bucked upward. Every movement of that tongue as driving her insane. But she would take that insanity any day, as long as the heiress didn’t stop what she was doing.

Bulma moved her tongue back up to the sensitive nub, moving her fingers up so she could slip them inside. She heard 18 moan as she was filled. The heiress’s heart raced as she moved her fingers deep inside of her lover. Her tongue didn’t stop though. She kept going, playing with the pearl without stopping. Her fingers were moving faster, until she felt the tight tunnel clamp down on her.

18 was moaning loudly, her hips were shaking as she was driven over the edge. “Bulma..Yes…OH!” The android was still cumming as the heiress slowed down her fingers. Bulma pulled them out slowly, with a smirk on her face. She felt so much better now as she slid up on the bed. 18 also slid up. They knew what was coming. Both of them looked forward to this part as well.

With Bulma on her knees with her ass in the air and 18 up against the head board, they waited.

The heiress heard a chuckle behind her and smirked as her husband rubbed himself against her womanhood. She felt her underwear fall and seconds later, he pushed inside of her. “Yes…Oh.” She couldn’t help but moan as he pounded into her from behind, taking her deeply.

At the same time, Krillin had moved over to 18, lying down next to his wife. The shorter man gave his wife a grin as she moved and unbuckled is pants, before moving to suck on his fully grown member.

As Krillin hissed, Vegeta growled. “Taste her again.” He wanted to watch her do it while he took her.

Bulma moved her mouth back down to 18’s womanhood, running her tongue against it once more. 18 moaned as she sucked harder on her husband’s member, bobbing her head up and down on him. She couldn’t get enough. Pleasure was surrounding her.

Krillin let out a sigh, watching his wife swirl her tongue around the tip before going in for more. Her hands shifted to play with his balls. His eyes looked over at Bulma who was moving her fingers inside of 18. The heiress was whimpering as Vegeta thrust into her from behind. The saiyan was clearly enjoying himself. He felt an extra hard suck and looked back down at his wife. She was looking up at him with a look of pure pleasure on her face. He smirked down at her, putting his hand on her head, holding her in place.

Vegeta grunted a few times, slipping deeper inside of his wife. Her cries became louder as he thrust himself in harder, knowing she could take it.

Down the line, Krillin came, shooting himself on his wife’s face. 18 moaned as the taste filled her mouth, making her fall over the edge once more. She clamped down on Bulma’s fingers, which in turn made Bulma climax. Vegeta thrust into that heat one last time, filling his wife with his seed.

The saiyan pulled out, but he was far from done. The next phase was about to start. He stoked himself a few times and could see that the shorter man was also ready for the next round.

There was some shifting around on the bed. Bulma had moved over toward the headboard, while 18 had moved to the edge of the bed. The android’s legs opened and went around the saiyan’s hips, while Bulma sat down on Krillin’s growing member.

Bulma began to ride the hard length inside her as Vegeta pressed into 18. The android was already panting as he slammed himself deep inside of her. Moans filled the room as hips thrust up and forward. “Vegeta…yes, yes…harder.” The android moaned.

“Krillin, deeper…oh!” Bulma moaned as the smaller man began to play with her breasts.

Vegeta shifted moving harder and faster. He grabbed the android’s hips, driving himself deeper. “Fuck.”

“Yes, yes...more…mmm.” 18 couldn’t help herself. He felt so incredible.

Bulma was moaning as she kept riding the hard length inside of her. “Don’t stop…oh, yes.”

“Damn.” Krillin groaned, pulling out and cumming against the heiress’s leg. His fingers moved down, playing with her womanhood until she fell over the edge.

“Vegeta…oh!” 18 moaned, as the saiyan kept going. Her womanhood clamped down on him as she came, but he still pulled out, finishing himself on her stomach with a groan.

The four of them panted as they moved about the room, getting dressed. The two couples said their goodbyes as 18 and Krillin left, leaving Vegeta and Bulma alone once more.

“So how long till you get the urge again?” Vegeta said with a smirk.

Bulma grinned at him. “It may be closer than you think.”

The End


	11. Raditz/Chichi

Raditz chuckled as he looked down at his brother’s broken body. The Namek was off to the side while his nephew wailed. He didn’t have time for this. He needed to get off this planet and back to Frieza’s army.

The young boy continued to cry, making Raditz roll his eyes. He might as well drop off the runt before leaving. That would probably be his brother’s dying wish. His brother squirmed a bit. Raditz chuckled. It looked like Kakarot would be okay; those humans would probably come and find him.

He flew up with the crying child, noting that the boy was starting to calm down as they got closer to a small house on the edge of the woods. When he landed, the boy jumped out of his arms and towards the house, just as the door opened.

Raditz froze as his eyes landed on the woman that emerged. He really thought that the blue haired girl on that island was his brother’s mate, but this woman didn’t look anything like that woman. This woman looked saiyan…

Chichi leaned down and picked her son off the ground. “Gohan, what are you doing out here.” She looked around for Goku, only to find a strange man standing there. She held her child against her, wondering why the stranger was even there. “Who are you?”

Raditz was still taking in the beauty before him. Now he could see why Kakarot hadn’t been able to destroy the planet. All she needed was a tail and she would look like one of them. “Name’s Raditz.” He really didn’t know what to say.

“Okay, Raditz. Why are you here?” Chichi asked, glaring at the man. Where was Goku at? Shouldn’t he be here trying to protect her?

“I was here to speak with my brother, but that didn’t go the way I hoped it would,” Raditz explained.

“Mommy, we need to get away.” Gohan said, looking back at his Uncle.

“Gohan, there is no need to be rude,” Chichi said looking down at her son. “You said you were here to talk to your brother, does that mean that Goku is that brother?”

Raditz nodded. “Only on my planet, he was called Kakarot.”

Chichi pondered the strange name, but noticed how put out the larger man was. “Would you like to come in? We can wait for him to come back from Kame House.” Chichi walked back into her house walking Gohan to his room. For some reason, the boy was overexcited. A nap would be good for him. She laid him down and waited for him to pass out. He was out in a couple of minutes, so she left him alone.

Walking back into the living room, she could see her brother-in-law sitting on the couch. His eyes were scanning the room, but that wasn’t what Chichi’s eyes were focused on. The strange clothes he wore did nothing to hide his body. Her body felt a twinge of arousal. When was the last time that Goku had touched her? It had to be months, maybe a year. The fact that Gohan existed turned out to be a miracle. “Do you want anything to drink?” She asked, watching as he looked at her chest before answering.

“Milk…no water.” Raditz looked away from her turning red. He didn’t need to be ogling his brother’s wife.

Chichi felt a spark light up inside of her. His first request made her blush, but that wasn’t the only thing that happened. A dirty thought come to her. “Are you sure you don’t want milk?” What was she saying? She wasn’t breastfeeding anymore, so her breasts where dry, but the fantasy that was going through her mind wasn’t helping.

Raditz looked up at the woman, what he saw amused him. What was Kakarot doing? She looked sexually starved. “On second thought, I think I will take some milk…if you think you can serve me.”

Chichi didn’t think twice as she climbed onto his lap. He was taller than her husband, so she had to crank her head back to look up at him. He growled as he began to pull at her clothes. She let them fall around her, leaving her in her bra, with the rest stopping at her waist. He eyed her breasts, moving his hands so that he could play with them. She let out a soft whimper as his teeth moved down, ripping off her bra. She was going to complain about that, but stopped as she felt something fuzzy move along her back. His tail was flicking against her skin, soothing her.

Raditz pushed his fingers against her nipples, watching her moan. He let out a grunt as he pinched one, making her cry out as she pushed up, kissing him. His tail twitched as it moved around one of her breasts, soothing the nipple that he had pinched. Her lips moved against his frantically. The saiyan could feel himself growing harder by the second.

Chichi let his tongue pass into her mouth as his tail moved around her breasts. At the same time, she was working on pulling his armor over his head and onto the floor. Her small hands rested on his chest as he began to kiss down her neck. She cried out as soon as his mouth pressed on the other nipple, sucking on it hard. “Yes!” She couldn’t control her voice. Pleasure was consuming her as she held his head in place. She didn’t want him to move.

Raditz groaned. At this rate, she was going to come. He could already smell it. He swirled his tongue against the sensitive teat one more time as she tightened against him. He worked himself off her nipple slowly, popping off at the last second. “That was quite a drink.” He said with a smirk. He looked down at the tent in his spandex. “But I think you’re the one that’s thirsty now.”

Chichi’s eyes found it poking up. She sighed, moving her hand towards it. It was rock hard, as she expected. “I…I think you might be right.” She slid off him, down to the floor. She waited on her knees as he pushed his hips up, letting his spandex slide down with ease. It popped out as he opened his legs. Chichi looked back up at him once more before moving forward so she could run her tongue across the head. He hissed as he watched her lips move. Her tongue ran down his shaft slowly, making him grunt. Chichi stared up at him once again, as she took the whole thing in her mouth.

Raditz groaned, watching her head bob up and down on him. He could only imagine what she felt like inside. His tail looped around, moving closer to her as she sucked on him. Her eyes fell on the tail and he smirked as she got what he was trying to say. Her mouth popped off of his member, but she continued to stroke it in her hand. She stroked his tail as well, but ended up running her tongue over the end of it, making him let out a moan. “Fuck.”

Chichi closed her eyes. This was something completely new, but she didn’t find it strange at all. Instead, she was more aroused than ever before. Raditz’s hips moved up and she thought about what it would feel like if it was inside of her.

Raditz chuckled, pulling his tail from her lips. It was good and wet. Her eyes opened looking up at him questioningly. “Which one do you want inside?” He asked.

Chichi couldn’t believe what he was asking. “What do you…?” His tail moved down between her crotch, making her whimper.

“I think you know what I mean.” He was completely aroused at this point. He could see her pondering what she wanted, then chuckled. “Or do you want both?”

She turned red. She knew about anal, and had even done it with Goku on more than one occasion. Mainly because her husband would forget which hole he was aiming for. “You really want to…?” She asked.

“I’m asking you.” Raditz said with a smirk. He stood from the couch and helped her off the floor, only to push her down against the arm of the couch. She felt his hands move down so that he could pull off the rest of her outfit. Her underwear was the last thing to go. He grabbed her ass, squeezing it as he slid his length against her. “Do you want it?” He hissed.

She moaned. “Yes…give it to me.” Chichi felt his member press into her core seconds later. She cried out. It felt huge now that it was inside. His hips moved, thrusting into her softly while he wet his fingers, sliding them against her ass. “Raditz!” She moaned feeling his finger move inside, stretching her.

He groaned. She was very tight. His brother had to have not given her the attention she craved. He stretched her some more, before pulling his fingers out. She whimpered at the loss as he also removed his cock from her core.

“Please, I…I need it.” Chichi couldn’t take it if he didn’t continue.

Raditz smirked as he moved his cock against her ass. “I’m not going anywhere.” He pushed forward and she cried out in pain. “Relax, it will get better.”

Chichi knew that it would, but didn’t have time to say anything as she felt his tail move against her womanhood. “Please…” She whimpered, feeling it twitch against her clit before slipping inside. She cried out as he began to move his hips once more. This time her pain was gone. Between his cock and tail, it felt like she was being surrounded then consumed by pleasure. “Raditz…yes, right there…Oh, yes.” His tail was weaving in and out of her as he thrust his hips in hard.

He groaned. He didn’t know which one felt better: The feel of her ass clamping down on his member or the tightness of her core around his sensitive tail. “You…you like that?”

“Yes…don’t stop. Yes!” Chichi moaned louder as he leaned into her back, kissing at her neck as he ravaged her. “Deeper…yes…OH!” His cock kept going as the tail twisted inside of her. This was bliss if she had ever felt it. “Raditz…yes…OH!” It felt as if an explosion of pleasure had gone off inside of her. Her ass felt warm as she felt him cum in it. She collapsed into the couch as he removed his tail. He chuckled. She looked exhausted.

The saiyan heard his scouter beep, and moved over to grab it. He listened as orders were spat at him. Raditz sighed. “I’ve got to leave.”

Chichi pulled herself up, not even trying to cover herself. “You’ll be back, right?”

Raditz smirked. “If you offer me something to drink, I think I’ll fit it into my schedule.”

“I can do that,” She said, feeling dazed.

He dressed quickly, before flying out the door towards his ship.

Chichi sighed, grabbing her clothes and dressing, just as Goku walked in. He looked pretty banged up. “Goku, what happened?”

Her husband limped as he moved over to his wife. “We need to find Gohan, someone has…”

“He’s in his room. Your brother brought him by.” Chichi said.

Goku raised an eyebrow at that. “But I thought…” He was really confused. He shook his head. Maybe he was wrong. “At least you two are safe.” His stomach growled. “So where is he now?”

Chichi smiled. “He got a call from some job of his and left.” She looked down at Goku’s stomach. “I’ll get you something to eat.” She moved out of the living room into the kitchen. She leaned against the wall for a second, kind of in a stupor. “Now if only you would get a job…”

The End.


	12. Goku/Vegeta/Yamcha/Tien/Krillin Yaoi

Goku smirked as he looked over at the other Z fighters. They had had enough of a certain prince’s ego. Goku knew where Vegeta would be, the prince rarely left his gravity room.

“You think he suspects anything?” Krillin asked.

“He’s too consumed by that stick up his ass.” Yamcha said, walking by the short man.

Goku frowned. “Wouldn’t he be happier if he had something up his ass?”

The rest of them laughed. “It’s a figure of speech, Goku.” Krillin said as they landed next to the gravity room. They could all hear it buzzing away. “How do we get in?”

Yamcha walked around to the side, pulling off a panel. He had seen Bulma do this plenty of times. He pulled out a fuse and smirked as the humming stopped. Goku moved to the front of the gravity room, while the others followed.

Vegeta was cursing as he made to leave, but froze when he watched the room fill with all of his least favorite people. “You know, just because the woman likes having you over, doesn’t mean that I want to see you weaklings.” The prince watched them. It looked like they weren’t planning on leaving anytime soon. “Didn’t I tell all of you peons to leave?!” But the prince only felt a chill go down his spine as he heard the door lock. Were they planning to kill him? He backed away from the group, readying himself to attack them.

Goku smirked, using his instant transmission to move behind the prince. The fighter took the prince’s hands and held them over his head before pinning Vegeta to the wall. “Just relax Vegeta. We’re just here to get that stick out of your ass.”

Vegeta turned red. “What the hell are you talking about, I demand that you…” The prince didn’t get to finish his sentence as Goku moved forward, locking lips with him. Vegeta’s eyes went wide. What was Kakarot on?

As Goku pulled away from kissing the prince, he smirked. “Did I shock you?”

“Kakarot, what the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Vegeta growled, only to stare up at the others as they walked forward. “You all don’t think that I’m going to just let you walk all over me?”

Yamcha moved forward, moving his hand against the prince’s crotch. “You may be limp now, but I got a feeling that you’ll be hard in a matter of minutes.”

Vegeta glared at the human. “Who said that you could touch me?!”

Tien chuckled. “I don’t think he’s been able to get himself off. It must be hard to get some if all you’re doing is training. Unless you were doing things with those two lugs…”

Krillin sighed. “Let’s just get this over with.”

Vegeta growled as he felt a hand grab at his ass. “Don’t toucmm.” Kakarot was kissing him again as the beta male started to grab at his ass.

Goku bit at the prince’s lips, as he tried to get Vegeta to open his mouth. He could already feel himself growing hard. The prince was still staring at him with anger in his eyes, but as Yamcha moved down, squeezing at the prince’s ass. Goku saw that anger waver. It did so for just a second. Earth’s hero moved his lips faster, almost bruising the lips of the saiyan prince. Goku could feel the prince’s hands growing weaker and released them, just in time to watch as the prince’s eyes closed. The dormant lips began to move against his, and Goku ended up swallowing a moan.

Yamcha smirked up at the two as the made out. He could see that Goku was really into. He squeezed Vegeta’s ass one more time, before standing. He pulled his shirt off, turning to Tien. “We might as well get undressed.”

The other two human’s nodded, pulling at their gis. They turned back to find Goku running his hands down the prince’s back. Goku popped his lips off of the prince’s and began to pull at Vegeta’s armor. Vegeta put his arms up, letting the other saiyan remove it. “Do you like getting kissed, Vegeta?” Goku asked, running his fingers against the prince’s tail spot.

Vegeta let out a moan. “Yes…” He didn’t think that Kakarot would want to touch him like this.

Goku chuckled. “But it wouldn’t be fun if I was the only one kissing you, would it?”

Vegeta felt confused, as he was pushed onto the beta male. He had no time to react as the human began to kiss him. The saiyan prince was puzzled once more, until he felt the triclops’s hands on his ass. The prince’s own hands were moving up the defined chest of the beta male. How did this human learn to kiss like this?

The prince was so absorbed in the kiss that he didn’t think about Tien moving up and pulling at his jumpsuit. Vegeta moved his arms down so the triclops could get it off, as Yamcha kept his tongue busy.

In the corner, Goku was removing his Gi, while Krillin moved forward, climbing between Yamcha’s legs and looking up at the prince’s member as it came free of his jumpsuit. Tien made sure that Vegeta stepped out of his outfit before leaning in and kissing at the back of the prince’s leg. Krillin moved his hand up, stroking the prince’s cock. Vegeta let out an aroused groan.

Goku chuckled as he stroked himself. It was so exciting. He had never seen the prince this submissive before. He watched as Tien moved closer to the prince’s ass, licking at the sensitive bud. In the front, Krillin had moved to suck at the prince’s cock. Yamcha pulled away from the kiss, letting Vegeta make as much noise as he needed.

Goku walked up to the group noticing how the prince’s hands were digging into Yamcha’s hips. The fighter took one of the prince’s hands and moved it so that it was on his own member.

Yamcha smirked as the prince moaned. “Is that what you needed, Vegeta?”

Vegeta could only moan in response. All he could feel was pleasure and they were far from done. There was a tongue moving against his ass and a mouth sucking down on him. Then there was the fact that he was touching Kakarot’s dick. It was huge and he couldn’t help but stroke it. The human he had been making out with had a cocky look on his face. “What are you so happy…mmm…about?” The smaller man had just run his tongue against the head of his cock.

Yamcha chuckled. “You want more, don’t you?” He thrust up against the prince, so that Vegeta could feel it. The prince’s eyes went wide. He didn’t expect a human to be packing. “Krillin, why don’t you move a little? I have something for our prince.” Yamcha said in a mocking tone.

Vegeta was about to argue as Krillin moved and Tien stopped going at his ass. “What’s the big idea?” He questioned as he was pushed onto his knees in front of the beta male. His question was answered by the human pulling his cock out and looking down at him. Vegeta turned red as he stared at the monster cock in front of him. Slowly, he moved forward. It was as if something was controlling him as the prince ran his tongue over the head, then down the shaft. Vegeta closed his eyes as he took the large rod into his mouth, tasting Yamcha as he went. His lust was overpowering everything else.

Yamcha hissed as he looked down at Vegeta. “You can really suck cock…mmm.”

Krillin and Tien pulled off their pants and stood next to Yamcha. The prince opened his eyes, as he popped off of Yamcha’s dick. Vegeta leaned over, running his tongue over the smallest man’s cock while stroking Tien’s. Yamcha smirked as Vegeta switched, the prince’s lips moved over to Tien while stroking Krillin before turning back to Yamcha.

The prince moved back onto the beta male’s monster of a dick, while pumping the smaller man and the triclops. Vegeta pushed the massive member to the back of his throat as he felt something against his back.

Goku smirked at the prince’s performance. “Do you want some more?” He asked, moving down and behind the prince. Goku sucked on his fingers before touching Vegeta’s ass. The opening was still pretty wet from before. He slipped a finger inside, making Vegeta moan, which only sent vibrations up Yamcha’s member. “You like that Vegeta?” He continued to fill the prince, stretching him out for later.

Vegeta groaned. His mouth was full as were his hands and now Kakarot was playing with that place. He felt himself push back on those fingers. He wanted, no, needed more.

Yamcha chuckled. He could see how dazed Vegeta really was. “Do you want it up the ass? I don’t think Goku would mind.” He pulled his cock out of the prince’s mouth so that he could hear Vegeta say it.

Vegeta was lightheaded. “Yes…I-” He couldn’t finish his sentence as he was moved over to a table. He heard some chuckling behind him as he felt something against his ass. He groaned, feeling it slip inside of him. “OH.”

Goku groaned. “You’re really tight.” He made to thrust. “Damn, Vegeta.”

The prince was practically drooling as he was taken from behind. Kakarot was a little sloppy, but Vegeta wasn’t about to complain. All he wanted was more. “More…oh.”

Yamcha chuckled as he moved to the other side. “Did you want to keep sucking?” The human asked. Vegeta groaned, moving his lips against the large member again. Tien walked over next to Yamcha, and groaned as the prince reached for his member. Krillin had moved between Goku’s legs and was lapping at the prince again.

Goku moaned, he swore that he had never been in anything this tight before. His hips moved faster as he prepared himself to come. He was near the edge and the tightness of the prince was making it harder for him to keep going. Finally, Goku gave in, cumming inside of the prince’s ass.

Vegeta groaned at the warmth, but froze as the small bald man moved in Goku’s place. Krillin, had to jump up, but the smaller man had the stamina to thrust into the prince at an awkward angle.

“He is tight.” Krillin hissed, sending sharp, hard thrusts into the body below him.

Vegeta could only moan into the beta male’s dick as he was filled over and over again. Krillin went in deeper than the prince thought he would. But as soon as it started, the prince felt warmth in his ass once more.

Krillin pulled off of Vegeta, looking over to Tien. Goku was busy getting dressed in the corner. Krillin started to get dressed as Tien moved around towards Vegeta’s ass.

The triclops pushed in and groaned. “Fuck.” He figured that Goku and Krillin would have loosened it up, but no. Vegeta was still very tight. Tien moved his hips forward as the Prince continued to suck on Yamcha. Tien couldn’t help but smirk. There was a reason that Yamcha was usually the last one to enter anyone. That thing could be painful.

The triclops, pressed in hard, making Vegeta whimper. Each thrust was driving the prince insane. He didn’t know how much more of this he could take. The prince wanted it deeper, but only felt warmth as Tien cursed.

Vegeta looked up at Yamcha and the human grinned. “So, you expect me to take you now?”

The prince nodded without thinking. The human only smirked as he walked around, sliding his member against Vegeta’s ass twice before pushing inside. “Oh!” The prince thought it was big before. Now that it was filling him, it felt gigantic.

Yamcha grinned. “Is this what you want?” He moved slowly, listening to the whimpers below him.

“Yes…oh.” Vegeta felt the human begin to move deeper and he moaned. “Yes…there…”

Yamcha focused on that spot, thrusting hard into the tight hole. He knew that Vegeta was going to be tight, but damn, he didn’t expect this. “So, tight…”

“Big…” Vegeta groaned. “It’s so big….so deep.”

Yamcha picked up the pace, his hand moved down to stroke on the prince’s cock. “You want it…you want me.”

“Yes…yes…right there.” Vegeta groaned. “Don’t stop.” The prince was close to the edge and he felt like he was about to fall over it.

Yamcha pushed in deeper, making Vegeta cry out. “How are you so good? Oh, Vegeta.”

Vegeta cried out as he came into the human’s hand. “Yamcha!”

“Fuck, Vegeta!” Yamcha came seconds later, filling the prince with warmth again.

Vegeta panted against the table as the human pulled out of him. The rest of them were already dressed. “Well, Vegeta, that was fun.” Goku said, walking past him. Krillin and Tien chuckled was they walked out with Goku.

Yamcha moved to get dressed, but stared at the Prince. “We should do this again some time.”

Vegeta pulled himself off of the table and began to grab his clothes. He didn’t look at Yamcha as he dressed. “Get out of here.”

“Come on, Vegeta, don’t be like that.” Yamcha pressed.

“I said get out!” Vegeta snarled as the human ran off.

The prince sighed as he dressed himself. He really thought they were different…but they were no different than Frieza was after all.

The End.


	13. Future Trunks/Videl

Trunks couldn’t believe what he was seeing. From the looks of it, Gohan had everything that he had ever wanted in this timeline. But just as he was getting to talk with the man, Gohan got a phone call and was forced to go back to the office, leaving Trunks alone with Gohan’s wife, Videl.

Trunks didn’t know what to say. This was kind of awkward. He wasn’t planning to run into anything like this. Videl’s father had left as well, so it was just him, Videl, and the baby.

“It looks like nap time.” Videl said with a giggle. She walked off, letting Trunks take a breath.

It was starting to feel hot in the room, so he took off his jacket, but was still left in his sweater. He still had a tank top under it, so he took of the sweater, too, and leaned back in his chair. All he had to do was wait for Gohan to return, but he had no idea when that would be.

Videl came back, but stopped in the doorway. She didn’t expect Trunks to be so…ripped. It had been a while since she had seen that kind of muscle tone. Gohan had let himself go after Buu.

Trunks noticed her standing there in the doorway and gave her a smile. “So how did you and Gohan meet?” He figured that that would be a safe topic.

She giggled, walking towards him and sitting on the couch. “We went to the same high school.”

Trunks gave her a confused look. “School?” He had never been able to go, what with all of the horrors his timeline had. Between the androids and Black, there just wasn’t time.

Videl looked up. “Yeah, he was quite the man back then. He used to work out all of the time… but now he’s so focused on work.”

“I have to stay like this. My timeline isn’t the best.” He said, leaving it there. He really didn’t want to disrupt Gohan’s life.

Videl found herself looking at his arms. There was more muscle on him than there ever was on her husband. She reached over and began to touch his arm without thinking. His skin was rough, but his muscles were hard.

Trunks watched her, wondering what she was doing. Her eyes looked up at him, almost as if they were pleading for him to make the next move. He sighed. “I…I can’t.”

She gave him a sad smile. “Can I just get a look then?” She wanted him to take his shirt off. It wouldn’t hurt to look.

Trunks sighed. If she just wanted a look, he didn’t see why not. He pulled his shirt up, so that she could see. He heard her gasp. “What?” He asked, only to jump seconds later as her hands roamed his toned chest. “Videl, what are you…” She leaned up, kissing him. The half-saiyan’s mind went blank, what was she doing?

Videl smiled to herself as she climbed onto his lap, running her small hands against his strong chest. She just wanted to feel him. She pushed closer, trying to get him to deepen the kiss. He followed her wishes, groaning as her hands moved further south on his body. At the same time, she could feel his hands pulling on her pink sweater. She giggled into the kiss. She had him right where she wanted him.

Quickly, she popped her lips off of his, licking his lips slowly, before letting him remove her shirt. She could feel his hands move to her breast as she moaned, letting him know that was what she wanted. “Trunks…please.”

She could feel the hardening length growing in his pants and ground herself against it, forcing a groan from his lips. “Videl…we…we can’t…oh.” She moved her ass against it once more, pushing him away from his negative thoughts. He needed to get his mind off of what was happening in his timeline. She was offering him a way to do that. He pushed his hips up, driving himself upward. He just wanted more. He needed more.

She cried out as his hands moved back up to her breasts, ripping her bra off and throwing it across the room. His mouth latched onto one of her nipples, sucking and nipping at it without a care in the world.

Videl let out a moan, hugging his head to her breast. It had been such a long time since anyone had played with her breasts. “Trunks…keep going.”

He groaned, sliding his hands down to her leggings. She propped herself up, so that he could pull her leggings down. They went around her ankles with ease, along with her underwear. Trunks let out a grunt. The smells that she was giving off were heavenly. His lips moved against her nipple once more, making her let out moan. Trunks’s fingers had a different prize though. His hands squeezed her ass before sliding around then between her legs. She was wet…very wet.

“Trunks…yes…Oh, yes.” She moaned as he began to play with her clit, his mouth popped off of her breasts and he looked up at her. Her hands were sliding down his chest, towards his zipper. He let out a moan as he slid one of his fingers inside of her. It was so warm and wet that he couldn’t see straight. “Don’t stop…yes…” His zipper came open and he felt her rooting around for his member, touching it seconds later.

He let out a grunt as she started to stroke him. Videl wanted to get a good feel for his manhood before it went inside of her. It was already big and practically begging for her to sit on it. She ran her thumb over the head, listening to him pant as she played with him. “Videl…mmm.”

“You like that Trunks?” She giggled. His hands had moved off of her womanhood and were holding onto her waist as she stroked him harder. His long length was sticking up, waiting for her.

She pulled herself up a bit, confusing him as she put her arms around his neck. His hard cock felt her heat against him. He groaned one last time before she pressed herself on his throbbing length, letting it fill her core completely.

It took her a second to recover as he stretched her out. Then seconds later, his hips thrust up into her. She moaned, pulling him close as she took everything he gave her. “Trunks, don’t stop…Right there….oh yes…harder.”

The half-saiyan moaned. Her body felt so good around him. He just couldn’t stop. He wanted more of her. His hips moved faster, as he pounded into her heat. “Videl…fuck.” He didn’t think she would be this wet; moving in her was like a dream.

“Trunks…deeper…yes…oh…” She was meeting his thrusts, as she rode his cock. Pleasure was consuming her. She needed this. “Deep…oh, it’s so deep.”

Trunks grabbed her hips, tossing her down to the couch. She looked up at him in confusion, only to cry out in pleasure as he pushed himself back inside of her. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust inside of her with everything he had. “Videl…that’s…”

“Oh…yes…yes…Trunks…don’t stop…right there.” She felt like she was going break into a million pieces as his thrusts picked up. Each one felt like it was going deeper inside of her. “Yes, yes…Oh…yes…TRUNKS!” She came hard feeling his length twitch inside of her as he released his seed.

Trunks had closed his eyes as the pleasure washed over him. He had never felt anything this grand before in his life. His eyes opened as he looked down at her. She was smiling up at him. “I…” This was wrong. This was Gohan’s wife.

She giggled, keeping her arms around his neck. “He’s not going to be back for a couple of hours.”

“What do you…?” She leaned up and kissed him once more.

“So if you want me again, you better make it quick.” Videl giggled.

“But…” He was about to ask about it when the door came open. Gohan was standing there. Trunks turned red as Gohan chuckled.

“I told you that Videl is the best.” Gohan said with a smirk.

Trunks looked down; it looked like Gohan had been watching them the entire time. “But Gohan… this is…”

“Go ahead, Trunks…I want to watch.”

The End.


	14. Bulma/Goten

Bulma put down the phone. She smiled to herself. She could help Chichi, she just knew it.

Goten was having trouble understanding a couple of things about his health class, which wasn’t surprising. This was Goku’s son after all. It was to be expected. If anyone could teach Goten, Bulma was the one to do it.

She giggled to herself. She knew that he would be over in a couple of hours. It wouldn’t take that long for him to get the idea.

* * *

 

Goten sighed. This was so embarrassing. The fact that his mother had called Bulma to tutor him on this subject would make this awkward. This was his best friend’s mom. There was no way that he would be comfortable with this.

Bulma welcomed him into the house. “I hear that you’re having some issues with your class.” She said, motioning for him to follow her. She could see how shaky he was. Bulma wanted to giggle; he was just as innocent as his father.

She led him into one of the spare rooms. “Take a seat.” Bulma said with a smile.

Goten sat down, his face was completely red. He guessed that he better get this over with. “How long is this going to take?” Goten asked. He didn’t know how long he could suffer through this shame.

Bulma took a seat next to him. “Until you understand the material.” She giggled at how red he was. “Now, why don’t you explain to me what you don’t understand?”

Goten looked away from her. “I…” He just couldn’t say it. This was just too embarrassing.

“You can say it.” Bulma giggled. “Anatomy can be a little daunting.”

“Why does it have to be so different?” Goten muttered, only to cover his mouth. He didn’t want to say anymore. He tried to tell himself to calm down. The faster he came out with it, the faster they would be done with it. But this was just too uncomfortable.

“The female body isn’t that different.” Bulma explained, putting her hand on his knee and squeezing.

Goten looked over at Bulma in confusion. “What are you…?” He didn’t get to finish his sentence though, as she grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head. His eyes went wide. Her breasts were huge.

Bulma pushed her breasts together. “Are you having a problem with these?” She asked, giggling as he stared at her. His jaw had dropped as she grabbed one of his hands and placed it on the soft mound.

“Bulma…I…I don’t think…” Goten started, but was too dumbfounded to continue.

“Try giving it a squeeze.” She said seductively.

Goten sighed, squeezing the mound in his hand. He froze as she made a strange sound. “I’m sorry…” She stopped him with her finger.

“Keep going.” Bulma sighed. The boy was going to have to get more confidence. “Why don’t you remove my bra to get a better look?”

Goten stared at her in shock, but sighed as he reached around her. It took him a couple of minutes to get the bra unhooked, but that didn’t prepare him for what he was about to see. Of course, this wasn’t the first time he had seen breasts. There had been plenty of times where he was at Master Roshi’s and he came across one of those magazines or videos. Goten just didn’t think that he would ever be looking at Bulma’s boobs like this.

Bulma giggled, the boy was turning redder by the second, but she could fix this. Quickly, she grabbed her breasts, squeezing them as she played with her nipples. “So…Goten, what are…these called?” She said, pinching one of her nipples.

Goten stared. “Teats…?” No matter what he did, he just couldn’t take his eyes off of her. There was also the ever-growing problem in his pants. Part of him wanted to reach over and touch the large mounds, but he kept his hands to himself.

“Very good.” Bulma made herself moan. She could already see the tent being pitched in his trousers. She smiled to herself as she leaned forward, sliding her hand up his knee and towards his crotch. “I believe you know what this is?”

“I… I didn’t fail male anatomy.” Goten said, before letting out a groan. Her hand was rubbing against his growing member. He knew that he shouldn’t be this excited, but it just wasn’t going away. His hips moved upward against his will as his eyes became dazed.

“Do you want to continue this lesson?” Bulma asked.

“Yes!” Goten let out a low moan. He didn’t care that she was toying with him. It fell too good for him to complain.

With that, Bulma stood up. She watched his eye on her as she began to strip off her pants and underwear. His eyes still looked dazed, as she pulled apart her slit, exposing her womanhood to him. “Do you know what this is?” She asked.

Goten shook his head. This was always where he messed up.

Bulma giggled, taking his hand and placing it against her womanhood. “Go ahead and move around. I’ll explain as you get there.”

Goten shook slightly as he began to search the older woman’s body. His fingers came across a small nub, which made Bulma moan. “What is…?”

“That’s the clitoris…Mmm.” His fingers were moving against it, his shaking was making her wet. “Keep…oh…Goten…keep going.”

Goten moved his fingers downward, finding a strange pair of lips. He circled his fingers around it, trying to get a good feel for it. “Why is there…?”

“That’s the vulva.” Bulma said. “Try sticking your fingers inside.”

Goten didn’t hesitate for a second. He slipped one inside, just to hear her let out a cry of pleasure. The inside was strange. His fingers were being clapped down on by a strange tunnel. He knew what this was. “Is this the…vagina?”

“Ye…Yes!” She moaned as his fingers drew in and out of her, stretching her walls. “Goten…deeper.”

Goten looked up at her, moaning low in his throat. He couldn’t help it. He wanted to keep going. His fingers slipped deep inside of her, but it wasn’t enough. He needed more.

Bulma could see the look on his face. She knew he was ready. She grabbed his hand and pulled it away from her, earning her a confused look. Bulma walked over to a cabinet, taking out a small square packet. She threw it at Goten. “Have you ever put one of those on?”

Goten shook his head. Was she really asking him this?

She walked back over to the bed, dropping to her knees in front of him. “Let me see what you have packing…”

The youngest Son opened his pants, turning red as it popped out. He listened to her giggle, as she pulled his pants the rest of the way down. “I…”

She reached up, stopping him from talking. His cock slid in her hand, he was completely hard. “Just relax.” Bulma took the condom from Goten and opened it with her teeth. His eyes were transfixed on her as she put the rubber in her mouth.

“How is that going to…OH!” Her mouth engulfed him, making him see stars. His eyes opened to find her still sucking on his covered cock. She slurped a little, before popping off.

“Move back some.” She ordered then smiled as he did what she said. Seconds later, she climbed on top of him. Bulma rubbed herself against him a couple of times before sitting on his throbbing member. She let out a moan as he groaned. “Move your hips.” She said, rocking herself on his hard member.

Goten groaned as he thrust up into that heat. There was nothing like this. Why hadn’t he tried this before? It was just so…good. “Bulma…I…Oh.”

Above him, she was moaning. “That’s it…deeper…oh, yes.” His hands came up, steadying her hips as they rocked as one. “Goten, oh yes…harder.”

The half-saiyan drove his hips up sharper, that tight heat was driving him insane. It had to be. He just wanted more. “I…oh…fuck.”

“Yes…Goten…faster…Oh…right there.” Bulma was rocking herself like a mad woman. His cock just felt so good. “Oh…Goten…that…that’s it.”

His body felt funny. He knew he was close. “Bulma…I…I’m gonna…”

“Yes…do it…Go…Goten!” She was cumming. His cock stopped moving in her, she could see that he had finished as well. They were both shaking. The aftermath was intense. She wasn’t expecting him to make her cum.

Bulma leaned down, kissing him on the lips. Goten groaned, pulling her against him. His eyes opened as she pulled away, then he turned red. He had just lost his virginity to his best friend’s mom.

She giggled. “I believe our lesson is over. Do you remember everything?” He nodded as she got off of him and began to dress.

Goten took off the condom and put his dick away, then stood up to leave.

“If you need a refresher, my door is always open.” Bulma said, making the boy turn red before he ran out of the room. She sighed. If he was anything like his father or brother, he would be back. She was sure of it.

The End.


	15. Yamcha/FemVegeta

Yamcha sighed to himself. He had just finished up a date with Bulma, and it was late. His girlfriend tossed him out earlier; they had had this argument more than once. He was starting to get tired of it. Constantly, he was being accused of cheating on her, when that wasn’t really the case. Sure, he looked from time to time, but he really couldn’t help it.

He began to walk to his car when he heard the humming of the gravity room. Yamcha laughed to himself. Vega was still in there. The saiyan princess was a firecracker. Sure, she had the worst personality, but at least she told it as it was before going after anyone. Bulma always waited until he was knee deep before going after him. It would be nice to know where he stood for once.

Yamcha couldn’t help himself as he walked forward. It wouldn’t kill him to take a peek at her while she was training. Hell, she was probably in that armor of hers…not that that really hid anything.

He moved quietly, walking up the ramp and looking in the small window. Yamcha felt confused as he looked around. Where was she? That didn’t make any sense.

“Oh look, a Peeping Tom.” Yamcha jumped as he turned around, finding the short pixie-like girl behind him. But that wasn’t where his eyes went. She was wearing a pair of short-shorts and a small sports bra. Her breasts weren’t as big as Bulma’s, but that made sense with how much Vega worked out. “Are you going to say anything, Beta Male?”

Yamcha shook his head, but couldn’t stop drooling as he looked down at the princess.

“Then why are you still standing here?” She put her hands on her hips as she glared up at him.

“I…” Yamcha couldn’t help it. His eyes were roaming over her midriff.

Vega sighed. “Really? You’re brain dead, too?” She rolled her eyes as she walked by him. “Fucking Earthlings.” She pushed by him, and opened the gravity room. She had a plan anyway though. Those androids were going to be a problem. She didn’t need distractions.

She was going to turn on the gravity settings as the door opened. “What are you doing in here?” She snapped at him.

Yamcha glared at her. “Why are you such a bitch?”

“Do you have a death wish?” She hissed.

“Like you’re going to do anything with Goku around.” Yamcha scoffed. He was tired of being treated like a bag of dirt. He really didn’t care if he got his ass kicked right now or not.

“You really think that Kakarot is going to affect me?!” She snapped, getting in his face. “Did that saibaman fry your brain cells?” She growled.

Yamcha’s blood was boiling. She was so infuriating. If she wasn’t a chick, he would have hit her. “Says the bitch that stood back and let her crony do all of the fighting!”

“You didn’t even make it that far, Weakling!” She shouted in his face.

Yamcha had had enough. He needed a way to shut her up, so he did that the only way he knew without striking her. Yamcha pulled her into a kiss. He kept his eyes open as he watched her reactions.

Vega’s eyes went wide. The human was kissing her. She didn’t know how to react. His lips were moving against hers, but he was staring at her. It was like he was daring her to do something about it. But she didn’t understand, why would a weakling like him be kissing someone like her. Didn’t he know who she was? Didn’t he…Her thoughts stopped as she felt his hands move down her back with his fingers brushing against her tail spot. She moaned, but that gave the human an opening as seconds later, the human’s tongue rushed into her mouth.

Yamcha pushed, running his fingers against that spot on her back. It seemed as if he had found something interesting. He closed his eyes, while moving his tongue around Vega’s mouth. Her mouth had an interesting taste; she was an alien, so of course things would be different.

Vega’s body felt warm. Between his hands moving against that spot and his tongue, she felt like she was going mad. Slowly, her tongue started to move against his as she shut her eyes. Her arms began to move up his chest as she pushed against him, turning the kiss into a battle for dominance.

Yamcha could feel himself being pushed into a wall, but he didn’t care at all. He was already growing hard. His lips had to be bruised, but he was so turned on by her need. His hands moved downward, squeezing her ass as her fingers gripped his shirt, ripping it off.

She moaned as he squeezed her ass. His thumb was messing with her shorts. Panting, she pulled her lips off his. The saiyan’s mind was numb. Her body was hot…very hot. She could feel something hard pressed up against her. Need filled her. Her mind was completely taken over by that need.

Yamcha was catching his breath as he looked down at her. He still couldn’t believe that he had just madeout with the saiyan princess. His shirt was shredded on the floor, and his fingers were still playing with the elastic of her shorts. Her eyes looked up at him and the look she gave him took his breath away.

“Weakling…” She panted then moaned as his hand slipped into her shorts, grabbing at her ass. “Wha…oh.”

“How the mighty have fallen?” Yamcha chuckled.

She tried to glare at him, but his hand slid around, messing with her womanhood. “How…dare…oh…you…oh!” His fingers were messing around in all of the right places. Vega cried out as her knees went weak.

Yamcha leaned down, kissing at her neck. “You want me, don’t you?”

“I…oh…” How was he doing this? He was just a weak human male. This shouldn’t be possible. His fingers pushed inside of her, making her claw at his chest, finally settling with wrapping her arms around his neck.

The human smirked. “You’re so wet.” He listened to her moan as he twisted the finger inside of her around. “Do you really want me to stop?”

Vega bit her lip, trying to stop herself from making any noise. Her pride was on the line here…but, dammit, it felt really good. Her knees finally went out on her, but he was still holding her up.

Yamcha grinned as he began to force her to the floor of the gravity room, finding that she yielded to him with ease. He did pull his fingers out from her shorts, only to move his hands up to her bra. The human had it off in a matter of seconds, only for the saiyan princess to look away from him. Clearly, she was embarrassed. The human grinned. “You know, you’re not so bad when you’re quiet.”

She glared up at him. “What was that, you bastard?!” She wanted to punch him in the face.

Yamcha couldn’t help but smile down at her as he pulled himself up, messing with his belt. He could see the intrigue on her face, while she was still pissed at him. “Although, you do sound better when you’re moaning.” He opened his pants as she sat up.

“Like you’re going to touch me aga…” Vega froze as she stared at the monster between his legs. She wasn’t expecting that at all. She couldn’t count the amount of times that she had walked in on Nappa or Raditz in the shower…theirs were nowhere near the size of this weakling.

Yamcha chuckled. “See something you like?” He had to admit, she did look cute when she was taken off guard.

Vega didn’t know what possessed her to put her hand on his chest, but slowly that hand began to move south on him. She was torn. This was wrong. He was a vulgar, weak, lower lifeform…but dammit she was horny. It wouldn’t hurt to give into her desires for once in her life.

Yamcha let out a hiss as she touched him. With each stroke, she was becoming bolder. “That’s…Vega…” He groaned. Her thumb was brushing against the head as she played with the shaft.

The saiyan stared down at the meat she was playing with. Was it even done growing? His eyes were watching her, but she was beyond caring. She could see precum leaking out of it before she pushed him back.

“What the hell!” Yamcha snapped as his back hit the floor. He was fearful for a second. She could have seen an opening to attack him for touching her, which wasn’t the most pleasant thought to have while his dick was out.

He almost jumped as something came over him; his cock was somewhere warm and wet. Yamcha looked up to find the saiyan princess sucking on him. His fear turned into a blissful daze as she swirled he tongue against the head before pushing it to the back of her throat. Yamcha thrust up on instinct, listening to her moan. The vibrations hit his member, causing him to pant. “Fuck…that’s…” His control from earlier felt like it had been ripped away from him. Now she was holding the reins and fuck, there was no way he wanted her to stop.

Vega looked up his body. She could see his face. The human clearly enjoyed what she was doing. Her lips pulled off of him, letting her tongue flick against the head once more. “Really, Human? I thought you had more than that.” She smirked as she took in her victory. They were going to do everything her way now.

The saiyan removed herself from his cock, and started to remove her shorts. She could easily get on him and ride till completion. Then she could send him away. She prepared herself as she got into position, only for him to grab her wrists and flip them. “You really think that I was down for the count?” Yamcha chuckled as he rubbed his manhood against her core.

Vega let out a moan then cursed herself. Why did she want this weakling to begin with? “Let me up, Weakling.” She growled, but stopped as his hand came off of her wrists and moved downward. She let out a whimper as he rubbed her clit, but bit her lip afterward. This was so shameful. How was he able to make her weak to him with one touch? He was just a… “Ohh.” He had rammed his cock against her womanhood, letting her have a taste of how rough he could be.

Yamcha smirked down at Vega as he lined himself up. “You may need to relax.”

“Oh, please! Like the princess of all saiyans needs to be worried about AH!” She didn’t expect him to enter her so fast. Sure, she knew it was huge, but she didn’t think of how big it would be inside of her.

Yamcha had to remain still for a couple of seconds. She was so tight around him. It made him wonder if she had done this before. His eyes opened and closed as he began to thrust his hips. He could hear her holding back her whimpers of pain, so he started out slow.

Vega’s mind was starting to fog. He was hitting all of the right places. The side of her mouth hurt from biting her lip and she could taste blood in her mouth. His hips began to move faster, making her brain go hazy. Her eyes looked up at him as he pressed into her over and over again.

Yamcha leaned down, kissing her. He could taste blood on her lips, but instead of feeling grossed out, he picked up the pace. His tongue slid around her mouth, teasing her. His lips devoured a moan as he felt her arms come around his neck. Pulling up from her lips, he pressed in deeper, only to be rewarded for his efforts. Now she was moaning loudly with each thrust.

“Yes…OH!…Deeper…Oh…right there!” Vega couldn’t control herself at all. It was like someone else was speaking for her and couldn’t stop. She didn’t know it, but at some point, she began meeting his trusts. “Yes…oh, yes…More!”

Yamcha panted as he moved faster. He could have sworn that he died again and this was the real heaven. “Kami, you’re tight…You…you like that?”

“Yes…yes…harder.” She moaned loudly. The end was near. She could already feel it closing in on her.”

His cock slammed inside, anyone outside would have problems figuring out what was louder, his trusts or her moans. The gravity room felt like it was shaking around them, but there was still something on Yamcha’s mind. “Say…mmm…say my name…”

“Wha…” His hips moved slower. “Don’t…don’t stop.” She panicked. All of her pride had been swept under the rug. All she could think about was her pleasure right now.

“I won’t...if you say my name…” It was hard to hold this taunt over her head. He really needed to cum, but it would be the last victory he held over the saiyan princess.

She felt him stop and started shaking. What was his name again? Hell, she just thought it was Weakling at this point. “I…I don’t know.”

His eyes blinked down at her then he smiled as he thrust inside of her extra hard. “It’s Yamcha.” His hips began to move faster once more. “Now…say…it.”

Vega moaned; something about his dominance had turned her on. The control he had over her was intoxicating. Her arms remained around his neck as her body began to lock up. “Yes…yes…YAMCHA!” Her walls tightened around him as she cried out his name over and over again.

Yamcha panted. “Kami, Vega…fuck.” He came hard, shooting deep inside of her. She was so tight around him. He leaned down, kissing her as he stopped. Her fingers were gripping his hair, keeping him locked in the kiss.

Vega let out a whimper as he pulled out. She stared up at him, seeing how tired he looked. “That was…interesting, but I’ve got some training to do.” She tried to push him off, but he collapsed against her and was snoring. “Hey! Asshole! Get up!”

Finally, she got out from under him. Vega grumbled at her state of undress then glared down at him. If he thought he was off the hook now, just wait. She moved over to the control pad. “I wonder how 500 times gravity feels on the weak.” She thought of using it, but she really didn’t want to wake him. The last thing she needed was him being whiny. She got enough of that from the blue banshee.

Vega walked over to him and tossed his clothes on him. It was late. She might as well go turn in. She grabbed her clothes and put them on before exiting the gravity room. She sighed. At least nothing bad could come of this.

* * *

 

Goku, Krillin, and Gohan landed. They were getting ready to fight the androids.

Goku looked off to the side. Bulma looked pissed…well he expected that. Considering what he already knew that is.

Krillin looked over at Yamcha in confusion. “What’s with the baby, Yamcha?”

“Did you and Bulma finally have a kid?” Gohan said with a smile.

“It’s not my kid!” Bulma shrieked, making the boy cry.

Yamcha rocked the boy, calming him as Goku came up. “I bet its Vega’s, right, Chai?”

Yamcha stared at Goku. “Goku…how did you know?”

Vega landed near them with a growl. She could see that Kakarot was hiding something. “Kakarot, I don’t believe that the beta male gave you the brat’s name!”

Goku turned red. “Umm, about that…” He put his hand to his head, “Bye!” and disappeared.

“I’m going to kill him!” Vega snapped as her son laughed. Her eyes went over to the human that had seduced her. “Stop babying him! He’ll be just as weak as you if you do that!” She snapped.

Yamcha only grinned. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“Like I would really want my son to drop to a saibaman, like you!” Vega growled. “He’s going to be a saiyan warrior, Yamcha!”

Yamcha chuckled as she turned red, noticing her mistake. He walked up and whispered in her ear, “Now, Princess, I thought we saved that for the bedroom.” He basked himself in one more victory as she turned redder. He may have been weak, but he had scored one of the strongest babes in the galaxy. He wasn’t going to complain about shit.

The End.


	16. Goku/Maron

Goku sighed as he landed on a nearby beach. He just needed some time to himself, and he could train out here without being bothered. Chichi had gotten after him again, and he just needed some space.

It had been while since he had been on the beach…if he didn’t count Kami House. He sighed a he looked out at the water. He didn’t see anyone around him, so he didn’t see any problem with stripping.

So Goku stripped down before jumping in the water. He could use a good swim. He dunked his head under the water, looking around at the ocean around him. There weren’t that many fish, but that was to be expected. This place was usually full of people, though it was the off season. The colder water didn’t bother him at all. Besides, he was alone.

“Hey, out there!” Goku jumped only to find a woman standing on the beach. She looked a lot like Bulma, but he could tell that it wasn’t here. Bulma wouldn’t be out here at this time of day.

The saiyan moved closer to the beach. He felt curious. Who could be out here? It was late fall.

But as he got closer to the beach, he noticed what she was wearing. What kind of swimsuit was that? The yellow wasn’t bad, but her breasts were practically falling out…and from the look of it, her womanhood was barely covered.

She giggled. “Did you want to play ball?” She turned around to pick up a beach ball, only to give him a show of her ass.

Goku’s eye went wide. The back of her swimsuit was tucked into her ass, making his manhood spring to attention. “I…I don’t know about…” He started to say as she got into the water.

“Brr.” She shook. “It’s cold in here. You don’t mind if I get closer to you?”

Goku felt off as she got closer. “But…” He couldn’t say much as she walked up to him and pressed herself against him.

“Surely a man like you can warm up a pitiful girl like me.” She giggled. “The name is Maron.”

Goku stared at her; she was rubbing against his growing length, but had no idea if she was doing it on purpose. Not only that, but her breasts were practically in his face. If he looked down, he could see into her cleavage from how tight her swimsuit was.

Her eyes went wide. “Oh my.” She giggled. “It looks like someone was happy to see me.”

Goku shook his head a couple of times, but let out a moan as she put her arms around his neck. She had settled herself so that his cock was between her legs. She rubbed herself against him, forcing a moan out of him. Goku wondered if this was okay as he slid is own arms down, grabbing her ass. Chichi just wasn’t as receptive to him anymore. He needed this.

Maron giggled. “I don’t think I’ll be needing this? Will I?” She pulled on one of the straps of her bathing suit.

Goku grunted as he began to thrust against her. The water was sloshing around them, as he leaned down and kissed her. He felt her smile against his lips before the war of tongues began. Her tongue danced around his mouth, almost as if she was trying to taste him. He slid his tongue against hers, sucking on it while he played with her ass. She moaned into his mouth as he thrust his hips against her womanhood.

“It’s…it’s so hard.” She moaned popping off of his lips. His mouth wasn’t finished though. His lips were moving down her neck towards her breasts. “Do you like them?” She giggled as he grunted. “How about you play with them?”

Goku moved his hands up, pulling at the straps of her swimsuit, dragging it down so that her breasts were uncovered. He had seen quite a few boobs in his time, but none had been this big. He groaned as he took one of the large mounds in his hand and squeezed it. His tongue was traveling down her cleavage; there was a hint of salt on her skin from the water. Everything about this was different from what he was used to. Chichi never wanted to do anything exciting. The most they would do was screw around in their bed…in the same position. Goku had been curious of different places and positions for a while, but Chichi always refused him. It looked like Maron would be up for anything.

“Yes…” Maron moaned, he was a little rough, but it was a nice change. Men were usually too gentle with her for her liking. “Please…” His tongue moved to one of her nipples, swirling around the swollen teat before sucking on it. Her hand moved downward, wrapping around his large manhood. She stroked it under the water, listening to him moan as he sucked on her teat. She could just imagine how that was going to feel once it was inside of her.

Goku pulled off of her breasts, still squeezing them with his hand. Her strokes on his growing length felt amazing under the water. His eyes looked down at her, wishing that he could feel more.

Maron giggled. She knew exactly what he needed. “Let go for a second.” She said seductively.

Goku let her go, watching her as she dipped her head under the water. He felt very confused until something moved against his cock, dragging itself against the head. What was she doing down there? It felt really good. Her head popped out of the water and she took a deep breath before going back down. He felt that same something against him once more before he was surrounded by it. Something wet and warm was around him and he panted as something moved against the underside of his cock. Whatever was happening under the water had him groaning. He placed his hand under the water, only to find her head bobbing. His eyes opened wide. His cock was in her mouth…how many times did he ask Chichi to try this? Finally, he was experiencing it.

Maron moved up to breathe again. She was panting. It took a lot to hold her breath while sucking on him, but she didn’t mind. This wasn’t her first rodeo, nor would it be her last.

Goku pulled her up and out of the water though, he didn’t want it to end yet. He leaned into her, kissing her lips with everything he had. She was moaning against him, as he began to pull at the bathing suit, wanting it off.

Maron giggled. “You know…you can put it anywhere.”

Goku’s jaw dropped. Was she serious? He could really use whatever hole he wished? This really was his lucky day.

He moved her around so that her back was facing his chest. He wouldn’t mind trying out her ass, but he wanted to try something new with her womanhood. He thrust himself up against it, feeling it through her swimsuit. Finally, he just ripped it off of her; tossing it to the sandy beach in front of them.

She giggled then moaned as he pressed himself against her heat. “Please…fuck me.”

Goku growled, pushing himself inside of her from behind. He had no problem getting in. There was no resistance, which suited him just fine. The saiyan began to thrust into her womanhood while holding her up. He kind of wished that there something like a table in front of him. Then he could thrust into her at his leisure instead of keeping her steady.

Maron moaned. “Pick me up…oh.”

Goku groaned, pulling out of her and turning her around. He picked her up in the water and entered her once more. This time, he could thrust as much as he wanted. At the same time, she was riding him, pulling herself up and dropping herself down on his member. “Fuck Maron…”

She moaned. “Yes…that’s it…oh.” She wrapped her arms around her neck to steady herself. Her breasts were coming out of the deep water with each thrust, giving him a full view. “Yes…Oh.”

Goku pushed up harder, pushing deeper inside. He couldn’t control himself anymore. He needed this fix so bad. “Maron…can…can I?” She had already told him that he could, but he still felt the need to ask.

Maron stopped rocking herself then pulled her body up, so that his cock slipped out. She giggled. “I did say anywhere.”

He let out a growl as he rubbed his throbbing manhood against her ass. From the look of it, she didn’t need him to stretch her out. So slowly he slipped inside of her ass, letting out a loud groan as he did so. It was so tight around him.

Maron moaned. “That’s…you’re so big…Oh.” His began to move again, only they moved slowly as he got used to her ass.

Goku panted as he began to pick up speed. It was amazing. He swore his cock had never been in such a tight place before. “Damn…that’s…”

“Yes…oh, yes…deeper…don’t stop.” Maron whimpered loudly. She’d been wishing that he would take her ass and now that he was in it, she felt like she was going to go insane.

His hips sped up as he slid in deeper. With each thrust, if felt better than it did before. He growled, pressing himself all the way in. He didn’t know if he could give this up. He needed this heat around him. Her breasts were once again popping in and out of the water as she rode his manhood. He knew at this pointed neither of them would last much longer. “Maron…I…I’m gonna…”

“Yes…oh…do it…Oh…OH!” She came, holding onto him tightly.

Goku let out a snarl as he came, releasing himself inside her ass. He panted as he stared at her then leaned down so that he could kiss her. The saiyan couldn’t believe it, but he had just had best sex of his life.

Once again, Maron giggled. “You know…we could always go back to my place…if you want another round.”

Goku grinned. “Do you think you can handle another round?” She did look tired.

She smiled up at him. “Trust me…you can do whatever you want…what was your name again?”

“Goku.” He answered quickly. “Where do you live?” She gave him the address. It wasn’t too far from here. He touched his forehead and they appeared in an apartment. “Is this the place?”

She looked around in shock then grinned up at him. “It looks like someone really wants more.”

Goku chuckled as he walked her over to the kitchen table. He hadn’t even pulled out of her. “We’ve barely begun.” Goku groaned as he started up again…he had no idea when he would return home. He was too busy enacting all of his fantasies. No one would ever have to know about this…it would be his dirty little secret.

The End.


	17. Black/Chichi

Black chuckled to himself. He had just killed Son Goku and was aiming to kill the saiyan’s family. He smirked, only to be smacked across the face. “Son Goku, I told you to stay in the field! Why are you dressed like that?! Did Whis give you a new Gi or something?” She said pulling on his outfit.

Black growled as she grabbed his ear, dragging him back to Son Goku’s house. The Kai had not expected this. He figured that he would be in and out of this timeline, but she wasn’t giving him an opening.

Chichi looked over at her son. “Go to your room and clean up before supper.” She was still pulling Goku around. She turned her attention back to her husband. She crossed her arms. “Now, tell me who that person in the field was!”

Black glared at her. “Do you have any idea who you’re talking to?!” He growled only to be smacked once again.

“What is your problem?!” Chichi snapped. “Did fighting finally destroy the last of your brain cells?”

Black had had enough. He prepared to strike her down, only to stop as a smell filled his nose. He looked over finding a kettle on the stove shooting out some steam. He walked over, taking the kettle off without thinking. It was just a habit that he had from taking care of Gowasu.

Chichi stared at her husband’s back as he started pouring the tea. He was cursing under his breath, but still she had never seen him do anything like this before.

Goten came down, looking for his dinner. Black glared at the child as Goku’s wife moved next to him. “I made a big dinner, so go sit down,” Chichi said, but Black didn’t move. He switched out the tea as she burned it.

Chichi continued to stare at her husband…for some reason, she felt hot. She smiled to herself as she figured that he needed a reward for tonight. She giggled. She knew just the thing.

* * *

 

Black groaned as he fell back against the bed. That dinner had been nothing but a pain. There had been way too much food. How did that idiot, Son Goku do any of this? He figured that he would kill the woman and the brat in their sleep. Then he could get out of here and finish his plan.

Speaking of the woman…where was she? After dinner, she made him take the brat to bed. He heard the sound of water being turned off. Someone was in the bathroom. He chuckled to himself. He could get her once she came out.

The dark kai walked over to the bathroom door, waiting for her to come out. He started to power up as the door opened…only for him to freeze in shock. What the hell was she wearing…if he could call that clothing?

Chichi giggled as she leaned against the doorway in nothing but a pair of lacy lingerie. She could see his jaw dropping. “You were so good earlier…don’t you want a prize?”

Black nodded without thinking. His mouth had gone dry, but he couldn’t figure out why. Was this one of the barriers he would face with having a mortal body? “I…”

Chichi walked over, pushing him down against the bed. “That new Gi of yours is quite nice…I was a little tired of the orange.” She climbed onto his lap. “Black really is your color.”

The dark kai felt a twinge from down below. He had no idea what was going on. He never had to deal with this when he was a kai. Why did he feel so hot? “You could say that.”

Chichi smiled at him. “You know, Goku…you can touch me.” She was wondering why he was taking so long, but then again, her husband seemed taken aback by her advances. Sure, she had never tried this technique, but Bulma said it was a good way to spice of her marriage.

Black figured that now was the time to toss her off and kill her, but as he touched her skin, he couldn’t help but marvel at how soft she was. Slowly, he began to trace her waist, moving down and around her stomach. Listening as her breath hitched.

Chichi leaned up as he touched her, kissing his lips. He remained still. He had no idea what she was doing, but couldn’t help but feel fascinated. Her lips were soft, just like her skin. He really didn’t expect this from a woman who was so severe. “Goku…” She pulled away from him. There was a sad look in her eye. “Are you not in the mood?” His lack of reaction was making her feel subconscious. Maybe she just wasn’t as good as this kind of thing as Bulma was.

Black was torn. He needed to get out of here and fulfill his destiny…but dammit, she felt so curious about the entire thing. He leaned forward, kissing her…not that he really knew what he was doing. He just wanted to see how far this went.

Chichi let out a small moan as his kiss became forceful. His hands were gripping her hips as she rocked herself against the growing bulge in his pants. “Goku…” She whimpered as his lips began to move down her neck, heading towards her breasts. She began to think about some of the things that Bulma had told her and moved her hands up his chest. He was still wearing that strange black gi though, so she began to pull it opened.

Black wondered what she was doing when she slid off of him. She was on her knees in front of him before she grabbed at his pants. Black moved up, letting her take them off. He was curious, what did she have in mind?

Chichi took a deep breath, she had never done this before and didn’t want to mess up. She stared up at him, noticing that he was watching her every move. She grinned up at him as she took his growing member in her hand, listening to him hiss. “You know, Goku…I’m a little hungry,” She said seductively.

Black grimaced, how the hell could this woman still be hungry after all of that food. How did she have any…Black tensed up as she leaned into his length, running her tongue against the large member. He hissed again as she lapped at the head before dragging her lips down the backside of his length. His eyes looked down at her in shock as she moved to suckle at his balls before moving back up towards the head. The housewife looked back up at him as she pushed the large member into her mouth. Black groaned as he became dazed, her tongue was pushing along the underside of his cock, was this why mortals did this sort of thing?

Chichi stared up at her husband, noting the look of pleasure on his face. She giggled, sending vibrations up his length. She took pride in listening to him moan, but slowly popped off of his length.

His eyes met hers as he panted, “Why…?” Black started as she moved to remove her bra. He groaned as her breasts were freed. He didn’t know what he was doing, but he reached down, touching the soft mound of flesh. She whimpered then moved up so that his cock was between her breasts. She squeezed them together, while pushing her breasts up and down, almost as if she was stroking him with her breasts. At the same time, she moved her lips over the head of his throbbing member. Black groaned. His plans for destruction were forgotten as his hips thrust up and around her soft mounds. His eyes closed as he gave into his desires. Her tongue was going to be his undoing. He grunted as he felt a burst from below. His eyes opened, to find her face covered with a strange white fluid.

Chichi giggled as she pulled herself up. She grabbed a blanket and wiped up the mess. As she stood up, she removed her panties. The housewife knew that she was wet, but she longed for him to do the same to her. “Goku…please…”

Black could smell something on the air. His sense of smell had to have grown in this body. But the only thing that smell did was mess with his manhood. It had been limp a second ago, but now it was starting to rise again.

“Goku?” Black looked back up at her, finding her standing there in nothing with her fingers running down her folds. He grunted as he moved forward. The instincts of his saiyan body were making him do things that he would never do as a kai. Quickly, he grabbed her by the waist and flipped them, forcing her on her back. He began to pull off the rest of his shirt, tossing it to the side as she moved towards the pillows. Her legs opened, signaling for him to do something with her womanhood.

Black moved up her body, kissing up her leg as he went. As he reached her womanhood, he groaned. He had found the source of the smell that was doing strange things to his length. He pulled apart her folds, getting a good whiff. The smell messed with his mind and he didn’t think as he began to lick at her core. She whimpered as he tasted her. Her taste only drove him insane. Driving him to lick and suck at her womanhood as if he was kissing her lips, the only difference was that his tongue was involved. He did wonder what that would feel like.

“Goku…oh!” Chichi didn’t expect this at all. Her husband had never been this passionate about their love making before. As she dug her fingers into her pillow, she panted. “Yes…oh…that’s it.”

Black twisted his tongue inside of her core. She was dripping wet and he couldn’t help but wonder why. He couldn’t help but smirk though as she cried out for him to keep going. “You seem to like this.” He pulled up from her womanhood and began to kiss up her body.

Chichi moaned as he made it back to her neck. She grabbed his face, kissing his lips. She could taste herself on his lips and whimpered. His tongue forced itself into her mouth, making her moan. His length was rubbing against her womanhood, so she shifted around so that her core was lined up with his member. Her legs wrapped around his back as she pushed herself on him.

Black pulled up with a groan. His cock was buried inside of her body, and damn was it tight. He tried to pull out, making him grunt before he pushed back in. He sighed as he began to do that over and over again. “That’s…wow.”

Chichi moaned as his hips thrust into her faster. “Yes…oh…don’t stop.” Her body felt on fire. “Goku…yes, right there!”

Black groaned as he pushed in deeper. As he looked down at her, he could see how lost to her desires she was, he would have mocked her if he wasn’t in the same position. “You like that…oh?”

“Oh…ah…yes.” She pulled him down into a kiss as his thrusts became sharper. “Yes…oh…Goku.”

The dark kai pressed in deeper, panting as he felt her tighten around him. She cried out loudly, making him groan as that explosion rocked his body again. He knew that strange white liquid had leaked inside of her.

Chichi leaned up, kissing him with a tired smile. “How was that?”

Black felt a strange noise coming from his throat. He didn’t want to sound like a cat, but he was. All he could do was kiss her once more as her arms wrapped around his neck. Her hand moved to the side of his face as he looked down at her.

Chichi giggled. “So,” She ran her hand over the earring he was wearing. “Why did you get your ear pierced?” She never expected Goku to go and do such a thing.

Black’s eyes went wide. He had forgotten his mission. She was weak now; he could easily strike her down. But as he thought about it, she pulled herself off of his length, making him groan. “I…I just needed a new look,” he answered, rolling off of her and onto his back.

“It’s about time,” Chichi said, snuggling into his chest. “Remember to finish up in the field tomorrow. We need the money.”

Black sighed. It looked like he was stuck here for the moment. It didn’t take her long to fall asleep against him and he cursed her…that was until he thought of how he could do all of that in a different position. He grinned to himself. He hoped she got her sleep because he had plans for her when she woke up. His plan could wait a little longer; he had some research to complete on these mortals.

The End.


	18. 17/FemFrieza

Vegeta snarled. He didn’t know how Frieza was brought back, but that was the last thing on his mind right now. All he needed to do was get rid of the tyrant that ruined his life.

Frieza giggled. “Now, Vegeta, is this how you greet me?” She back handed him, before placing him into some kind of pod.

Vegeta cursed. Bulma had made this thing in an effort to control his power. At the moment, it was draining his power and he couldn’t get out. “You’re not going to get away with this.” He snarled, as a crash came from the side of the room. Vegeta stared at the new man that had entered. Who was this guy?

Frieza stared at the intruder. “So, someone else wants a beating then?” She giggled, looking at the young man.

17 chuckled. He had knocked out Gero by luck and came out here looking for some fun. He just didn’t expect to come across a female alien. Now this would be a fun challenge. “That depends on whether or not you can beat me.” The android smirked as he looked over her body. It didn’t look like her kind wore clothing. Not that he was complaining. This would be an adventure, he was certain of that.

She glared at him. “So, you really think you can handle the likes of me? Don’t make me laugh.”

17 licked his lips, she was issuing him a challenge and it wasn’t like he was going to say no to it. “The better question is whether you can handle me.”

She dove forward to punch him in the face, but he caught it. “You just got lucky. It won’t happen again.” She pulled her hand out of his clutches before preparing to attack him again.

He smirked as he moved behind her in a flash, pulling her rough body against his. He chuckled. “Are you sure about that?” He whispered in her ear.

Frieza felt a chill go down her spine. Who did this man think he was? She pulled free and turned to face him. “Do you think you’re funny?”

17 smirked back at her. “Do you want me to be?”

“What are you on?” This man had to be drugged, that had to be the reason that he had out sped her…or something.

“How about you try to do me in to find out? If you beat me, I’ll tell you my secret.” He knew that she couldn’t win, but it would be fun to add to the foreplay. “But I doubt that someone as weak as you could beat me.” 17 smirked.

Frieza scowled. “Bring it on!” Again, she dove forward to attack him, only for him to block her attack. She glared at him as he smirked at her. But suddenly, he was knocked off his feet as her tail tripped him. She pounced on him, ready to take charge, only for him to flip them a second later. She glared at him with as he pinned her against the floor. She snarled at him as he chuckled. “Release me!”

“But I thought we were still fighting?” 17 said seductively.

“You tricked me!” She snapped as he began to kiss at her neck. She didn’t understand. Sure, he was ballsy, but that didn’t give him the right to kiss her…even if it felt nice. She snarled as he tried to go for her lips, using her tail to free herself from his grasp. She did have to admit that he wasn’t that bad…for a weak ass human.

17 wiped his face from where her tail had smacked him. This was becoming really interesting. “Well, you can’t blame a man for trying.”

She glared at him. “Are you trying to come on to me?” Who did this man think he was?

“Do you think you can resist me?”17 said with a grin. She was falling into his trap.

“I know that I can do that.” Frieza smirked back at him. “Like I’m going to lose to a weakling like you.” She strode over to him. “Give me your best shot.” She looked forward to rubbing it in his face when he had failed.

17 grinned to himself as he moved forward, pinning her against the wall. Her eyes stared up at him, almost as if she was mocking him. He would fix that. Slowly, he moved to her neck, running his lips across it slowly, waiting for her to gasp.

Frieza bit her lips. Sure, it felt nice, but she wasn’t going to give this human the satisfaction. His lips moved up her neck, going up the side of her head. She was in her fourth form, so she didn’t know what to expect when that tongue of his slipped inside of one of the cones around her ears. His tongue dragged along the edge of said cone, making her grip tighten on his shirt.

The android felt smug as he trailed his tongue down her neck once more, dipping into her shoulder blade before biting down. She let out a moan, then tried to cover her mouth, but it was too late. “I thought you didn’t want a weakling like me?” 17 said, giving her a smug look. She looked as if she was going to retort but he had moved one of his hands down her body, finding what he knew to be her womanhood. “If you didn’t want to fall for me, you should have worn some clothes.” The android whispered into her ear. “Or did you want something like this from the beginning?”

She felt hot as his fingers rubbed against that place. How many men had failed at this…she had lost count. “I…” She moaned as his mouth returned to her ear, nipping at her skin. This had to be some kind torture…as each second passed, she was becoming more receptive to his advances. His level of seduction was making her weak in the knees.

17 slid himself over to her lips, kissing her deeply as she whimpered against him. Her heat was clearly wet and for the taking, but he would take his time. That was the only way that he would win this. His eyes looked over at Vegeta who was staring at them in shock. The saiyan looked like he was having a problem that needed to be taken care off. The android didn’t care if he dealt with it or not. He didn’t mind an audience getting off at their expense.

She let out a moan as one of his fingers slipped inside of her. She didn’t think she would be this wet from his touch. It was almost as if his lips were magic; every place that he licked tingled. At the same time, his lips were moving against hers in the most sensual way possible, his tongue was teasing hers, running against the roof of her mouth before sliding against her tongue. At some point, her arms and tail had wrapped around him. Her breathing picked up as she moaned. Her body fell like it was on fire as he pulled from the kiss, licking her lips before nipping on them.

17 chuckled. “What was that about me being weak?” He pulled his fingers free of her womanhood. She was dripping wet.

Her eyes felt dazed, almost as if she had been placed under a spell. She wasn’t going to admit it though. No matter what he did, she wasn’t going to budge.

17 could see the resistance in her eyes. He could play this game. All he had to do was step up his game. The android proceeded to kiss and nip down her body, treating her as if she was some kind of goddess. He heard a whimper or two as he made it down to his knees. His lips found her folds, slipping inside of them with ease. She cried out as she braced herself against the wall. She could see Vegeta out of the corner of her eye. He had started touching himself as he watched them. Her eyes moved downward, watching as 17’s tongue slid inside of her. His teeth grazed her clit, making her whimper loudly. She could only imagine what it was going to feel like to have something bigger inside. His eyes stared up at her, giving her a questioning glance. He was asking her if she wanted him. She moaned, as she nodded weakly.

17 chuckled as he pulled off of her womanhood. Her taste was very different than what he was accustomed to. The android smirked as he began to mess with his pants, pulling out his throbbing member. He watched her eyes go wide as she saw it, before pushing her against the wall. He grabbed one of her legs up as he rubbed himself against her dripping core. “Not bad for a weakling, am I?” Before she could answer, he thrust inside only to discover how tight it was. He pulled back, thrusting in slowly so he could get a good feel of her.

Frieza moaned, his large member was thrusting deep inside of her, making her pant. “Oh…oh.” She couldn’t let him know that it felt good, but dammit, her body wanted him. She wanted to feel him all the way inside. Her tail moved, wrapping around his body as his thrusts became faster. He was right where she needed him to be, which only served to drive her insane with desire. “Deeper…oh.”

17 chuckled, he had won. He could already taste his victory. He slammed in harder, making her whimper for a second, only to be pushed down to the ground. He looked around in confusion as she pounced on him. Only this time her tail found its way around his body. She panted, impaling herself on his throbbing member. He watched as she grinned. She rocked herself, pushing him all the way in. The android groaned as she clenched around him. He wasn’t expecting her to try and steal his thunder.

Frieza smirked down at him as she rode his cock. Now that she was in control, she could set the pace and get him to turn into the whimpering fool. Her tail stayed in place as he panted. Her arms came down on his shoulders as she rocked her hips. “Damn…” He groaned as she clenched herself once more. If he stayed like this much longer, he was going to cum.

The android looked up at her, waiting for an opening. Her eyes had closed as she was riding him. He felt a slight weakness in her tail and moved quickly. He broke the hold of her tail and grabbed her hips before flipping them. She looked up at him in shock as he began to nip at her neck. His thrusts returned to taunt her. Only now, she couldn’t hold back her moans of ecstasy. “Right there…oh Yes…don’t stop…” He had caught her off guard, making her give into her desires completely. “Yes, yes, OH!” Her body clamped around him, but he kept going. Using his tongue and teeth to bite and sooth her skin, he planned to bring her to completion more than once.

In the dome, Vegeta was dazed. He was still stroking himself, but had no idea why. She was his former tormentor…but seeing her like this under someone who had more power than her was liberating. He stroked himself one last time, cumming against the wall of the pod.

Frieza moaned, her body was building up to another release. She knew that she had to have marks all over her skin, but didn’t care as she clenched herself around him. Her tail was wrapped around him once more, but it wasn’t to pull him away. She was keeping him in place. “Yes…oh! Yes…YES!” She came once more, only to feel him cum seconds later. He grunted into her ear then ran his tongue across it. She was panting after her organism rocked her body for the second time. Her eyes met his for a second. “Not bad…for a weakling.” She gave him a weak grin.

17 chuckled as he nipped her ear one last time. “I knew you were going to say that…why don’t we take this somewhere a little more private…?” He looked back to find Vegeta had cum. The saiyan looked embarrassed.

Frieza smirked. “That can be arranged.” She still had her pride, but she couldn’t help but wonder what else the human had in store for her. If it was anything like she had just experienced, then she was in for a sleepless night. She was looking forward to it.

The End.

 


	19. Yamcha/FemRaditz

Yamcha looked up at the clock. There really wasn’t that much to do anymore. Goku took care of Piccolo, so the last four years had been really quiet. Not that he was complaining, he didn’t want someone stronger than Piccolo running around, but he was bored.

Not that he could really take out anyone like that. He trained, but his friends were always one step ahead of him. If only he could find an enemy that he could conquer.

Puar was busy, so it wasn’t like he had anyone to talk to right now. Bulma and him had broken up for the millionth time for whatever reason. He just wished that she would make up her mind. Did she want him or not?

He decided to leave his apartment. A good fly was just what he needed. As he left his place, he made sure that no one else saw him fly off. Everyone always gave him looks and he still had to live here.

As he continued his flight, he noticed something odd. There was a farmer who was cowering away from a strange woman.

Yamcha landed, just as the farmer shot his gun, only for the woman to catch it. He couldn’t place her strange clothing, it looked like some kind of armor…but it didn’t look like it belonged on Earth at all.

The woman sighed, flicking the bullet back at the farmer, killing him in seconds. Her eyes turned to the man that had just showed up. She checked his power level and smirked. He was pretty weak, just like the rest of these humans. Radytz stared at the man, getting a good look at him. She was starting to see why her brother didn’t destroy the planet. These humans did look a lot like their race. Radytz was beginning to wonder if their races were compatible. She smirked, there was only one way to find out.

Yamcha backed away from her as she walked forward. He wasn’t ready to die…even if it was a beautiful woman that did him in. He shivered as he was backed into the dead man’s trunk. “Wha…stay back…” He stuttered.

Radytz chuckled to herself. “Why would I do that?” Her tail twitched back and forth. She noted that he had no tail, but that wasn’t a deal breaker. There were worse things out in space.

Yamcha knew that he could fly away, but as she herded him over to the bed of the pickup truck, he knew that she could just blast him out of the sky. He was doomed. He thought to plead for his life…but doubted that would work. Yamcha closed his eyes, waiting for the end.

Radytz could see his fear and grinned, this would be fun. Slowly, she moved her tail so that it was rubbing against his leg. He was still shivering though, so she moved it upward, letting it slide against his crotch.

Yamcha’s eyes went wide. What did this strange woman want? “Wha…ah!” He cried out as she made her intentions known. She moved closer, putting her hands on his hips while her tail teased him.

“You look like a man,” she giggled, “and you feel like a man…” She was letting herself become aroused. It had been a long time since she had been this excited. His clothes looked like they would be easy to remove…well a lot easier than her armor. Her hands moved off of his hips as she took off the armor, letting it fall to the ground beside her. Her breasts perked up without the armor weighing her down. “Now, where were we?” She asked, noting his interested stare.

Yamcha had to remember to breathe. He had finally noticed the tail, which reminded him of Goku, but the moment her breasts perked up in front of him, his mind went blank. This strange woman wanted to sleep with him. At the same time, her tail was still teasing his growing member. There was no way that he wasn’t hard. “I…” He groaned as she pulled his shirt off with a grin.

“How about we shake things up?” She smirked before leaning into his neck and kissing at it. She prepared to pull at his pants, but found his hands moving on her lower back, getting very close to her tail. She let out a small moan as she looked up at him.

Yamcha stared down at the woman with dazed eyes. He couldn’t take it anymore. She was promising him too much for him to say no. So, he leaned down, capturing her lips with his own. Yamcha heard the strange woman whimper as he dragged his lips against hers, licking at her lips so that she would open up to him. She did so immediately, making him groan. His tongue began to move against hers, tasting her as he squeezed her ass. She let out a squeal, which was to his liking.

Radytz couldn’t help but moan as the human sucked on her tongue. His hands were everywhere, which suited her. She wanted his touch, among other things. His mouth moved off of hers, then dragged down her neck, sucking and licking as he went. Radytz moaned, feeling her body tremble with want. His hands were moving up her body now, going towards her breasts. “That’s it…yes.” She started breathlessly.

Yamcha groaned, licking at her neck. Her skin had this amazing taste to it that made him keep going. His hands finally found the top of her spandex and pulled down. He pulled away so that he could watch as her breasts came free. The large mounds flopped around for a couple of seconds as he moaned. “Can I?”

She stared at him with need. “Yes…touch…Oh.” She could feel his fingers tracing her curves, going around her mounds as if he was trying to commit her body to memory. The human’s fingers found her nipples as he squeezed her breasts. “You…” She began only to moan.

“What was that?” He asked with a smirk, only to groan as her tail slipped into his pants. Yamcha could feel the fur on her tail rubbing against him, some of which was tickling his length. He had never had a sexual experience like this in his life. “Damn…” He dragged his hands down her body once more, pulling at the spandex as he went.

She was panting against him. He was quite thick, so she could only imagine what he was going to feel like. Radytz was already wet, her body was longing for him to just take her…but their foreplay was far from done. Her tail kept moving as she felt cold. The human had succeeded in removing her spandex. Faster than she expected, he flipped them so that she was against the bed of the truck. She didn’t stop stroking him as he lifted her up so that she could sit on the tail gate. Radytz spread her legs open as he leaned into her body, kissing down her curves towards her womanhood.

Yamcha opened her folds with ease, sending his tongue against her dripping womanhood. She was clearly ready for him, but that didn’t stop him from getting a taste. The nub in front of him was just begging for him to suck on it. Above him, he listened to her whimper. Her tail had stopped moving on him as Yamcha sucked down on her clit. At the same time, he slipped more than one finger inside of her core, grinning as he met no resistance.

Radytz moaned as he gave her one last lick before standing. She looked up at him, watching as he pulled his pants down. His cock was throbbing as it brushed against her. She let out a small moan as she felt the need to touch him. She reached down, guiding him to her core. “Fuck me…” The saiyan couldn’t take it any longer. She needed him inside.

Yamcha groaned as he pushed forward, driving himself into her core. Everything was so warm and wet around him that he didn’t even stop to think. “It’s…mmm.” His hips began to thrust forward, driving himself into her hard.

“Yes…right there…oh.” She moaned loudly as the truck began to shake. His thrusts had become faster. “More…yes…yes…”

Yamcha groaned with desire. Her legs wrapped around his torso, pulling him closer. He didn’t know how he was still standing, but he was. Her tail was twitching to his side. He reached over and grabbed it, earning him a gasp from below. Her insides twitched around him, making him moan. “So that’s what you need…” He panted, thrusting deeper.

Radytz stared up at him in a daze. She was meeting his thrusts as she whimpered. “Deeper…oh…oh…please…” She didn’t want to sound whiny, but she had never come across anyone that could pleasure her like this. “Don’t stop…yes…yes.”

Yamcha felt himself smirk as he pushed himself all of the way in. His hand was still caressing her tail, while his balls slapped against her womanhood with each thrust. “You…oh fuck…”

“Yes, Kami…yes…It’s…oh, it so deep…” She could feel herself getting close to the edge. “Yes…yes…OH!!” Radytz’s hands dug into the metal of the truck as she came. The metal made an unhealthy sound as it was mangled by her fingers.

Yamcha groaned as he lost himself deep inside of her folds. He panted as he collapsed against her. “Wow…” He smirked down at her as sweat dripped from his forehead.

Radytz let him help her up, just as the truck made a bunch of strange banging sounds. She looked back, finding it falling to the ground. Her eyes found his once more, then the two of them started to laugh.

Yamcha leaned down to kiss her, forgetting the body that was rotting on the ground. “How about we go back to my place?”

Radytz grinned. Her mission was forgotten. It wasn’t like she would be able to get Kakarot away from this place…especially when she didn’t feel like going back now. She tossed on her spandex, then followed him. Forgetting her scouter on the ground as her two companions tried to contact her, Not hearing them say that they were coming after her.

* * *

 

One Year Later…

Goku had been shocked to discover his sister. She was hostile at first, but it seemed that Yamcha had softened her a lot. Yamcha was in panic mode at the moment. Any day, Radytz would be giving him a son. After Yamcha had married Radytz, Chichi had left Goku, but had left Gohan with him.

Goku kept up his training, getting stronger as he trained with his former nemesis. Radytz said something about her companions coming after her someday and Goku wanted to be ready. 

Today, Goku was watching his son, when he felt the two strong Ki’s heading towards the Earth. Figuring that Piccolo could look after Gohan, he flew off without a word.

Goku landed in a gorge, as the rest of his friends showed up. He glared back over at Piccolo, he was supposed to look after Gohan…not bring him here.

A large bald man smirked. “What do we have here?” The man chuckled.

Goku went into a fighting stance, only to freeze in place. “Don’t be rude, Nappa.” Goku almost groaned as his eyes roamed over the body of the short woman in front of him. Her face was severe, but that was because her eyes were so serious. Even as he looked at her small stature, he could tell that she was the strongest one there.

“Sorry, Princess.” Nappa said sheepishly.

The Princess glared down at the group, noticing that one was looking up at her with adoration. He matched Radytz’s description. A third class was looking at her like he wanted to mate with her. She chuckled to herself. “I would keep your eyes to yourself, Kakarot.”

Goku stiffened. “What if you lose to me, Princess?”

She rolled her eyes. “First, you have to make it through my tests.” Like any of them could even beat them.

Goku nodded, entranced by her beauty. Nappa growled. “Vega, why can’t I take care of them now?”

She stared at the third class that dared to challenge her. “Let us toy with them first.” She didn’t know why, but destroying this Kakarot was going to bring her the best pleasure she could imagine. She just knew it.

The End.


	20. Goku/FemVegeta

Vega glared down at the clown. After she lost to him two years ago, she couldn’t stand his presence or his stare. Once Frieza was gone, the blue haired woman had invited her to stay here, only to discover that Kakarot was living here as well. Apparently, the brat’s mother had left the clown, and Kakarot lost his house. So, now she had to deal with him following her around like a lovesick puppy.

 “If you’re just going to stand there, then you can leave,” the princess snarled.

Goku sighed. He had tried everything he could think of. Bulma had even tried to set up a romantic dinner for the two of them and that didn’t even faze the saiyan princess. What did he have to do to get her attention? “How about we spar then?” he asked, feeling dejected.

Vega glared at him. “If you’re going to act like that, you can just leave.”

Goku grumbled, as he turned to leave. “You know, you have to be the most difficult woman I have ever met, and that is saying a lot.”

Vega took a step forward, her eyes narrowed. “What do you mean by that?” How dare he insult her?!

Goku chuckled darkly. “My ex-wife was a nag, but at least she didn’t string me along.” He was going to walk out of the gravity room, but the princess had moved in front of the door.

Vega locked him in then stalked towards the saiyan male. “How have I strung you along?! I haven’t shown interest in you from the beginning!” The princess got in his face. She was surprised, rarely did Kakarot get angry.

“Then why do you insist on training with me?!” Goku snapped. His blood was boiling as each second passed. The instincts in the back of his mind were telling him to just push her to the ground and take her, but that wasn’t how they did things on Earth.

“I didn’t insist on anything. You invited yourself!” The princess snarled. “You really are a clown.”

Goku couldn’t take it anymore as he sent a punch her way, only for her to block it. She growled back at him as the sparring began. The warrior growled as he went after the princess, giving into his rage. She had made a fool of him for the last time.

Eventually, he pinned her against the wall of the gravity room. His teeth were bared as he snarled at her. If he still had a tail, it would have been twitching back and forth. His eyes had zeroed in on her lips, wondering what they tasted like. The princess was still growling at him, her teeth were showing and her eyes flashed, sending the third class’s blood south. His mind finally caved as he leaned forward in a flash, locking lips with the princess.

Goku expected Vega to try and push him away, but as he devoured her lips fiercely, he could feel her fingers digging into his Gi. He growled as he pushed his tongue into her mouth, her tongue lashed against his as a new battle began. He could feel her hands going up his chest towards his neck. At the same time, his own arms were feeling up her body. He had always liked the jumpsuits she wore because they left almost nothing to the imagination. He couldn’t count the number of times he had cum just thinking about it.

The princess pushed his tongue back only for him to strike forward with more vigor than before. Her body felt hot as she knotted her fingers in his hair. As his hands roamed all over her body, she moaned into his mouth, giving him the edge. The princess whimpered as Kakarot’s tongue began to suck on her own while his hands were trailing down her jumpsuit. Before, she wanted nothing to do with him, but that was because he was courting her like a human clown. At the moment, he was acting like a dominant saiyan male, which had her swooning against him. To be honest, she had been dying to see this.

Goku moved his head back so that he could stare at the Princess. She was flushed from their makeout session. Her eyes were looking back at him, asking for more. He didn’t get it. He had tried everything from romantic dinners to setting up dates, Bulma kept saying that she would crack from one of those…but here they were in the gravity room of all places…making out. He hadn’t even tried anything romantic in the last 20 minutes… But the princess was staring back at him with desire. He leaned forward to kiss at her neck, listening to her moan as he dragged his lips down her neck. The sounds she made were better than he could have ever imagined. The warrior found that he couldn’t get enough.

The princess began to pull open his Gi. Instincts she thought she would never use were coming forward. She longed to run her hands down his chiseled chest. As his Gi fell to the floor, leaving his chest exposed, Vega gasped. Kakarot was nipping aggressively at her neck, causing her knees to buckle, but she didn’t fall. His arms were holding up her ass, squeezing it roughly. “Kak…Kakarot…” she moaned, tracing the muscled form in front of her. Her hands were heading downward, towards his sash.

Goku’s lips came free of her neck as he watched her pull on his sash, loosening his pants. He groaned as their eyes locked. He never thought this day would come. He was still having trouble believing that she was letting him in. He pulled on her ass, while keeping his eyes locked on hers. The jumpsuit that he had been trying to remove hadn’t budged. “You’re a little over dressed, Princess.” Her eyes stared at him, almost as if they were challenging him. Earth’s hero could feel his blood boiling. “Why don’t you let me help you with that?”

Vega moved her arms up, pulling at the jumpsuit around her neck. She never took her eyes off of his. The princess was at her breaking point. Finally, the worthless human was gone, leaving her alone with a pure saiyan man. She felt his fingers move up to touch her newly exposed skin. She couldn’t help but turn red as the jumpsuit hung at her torso. She wasn’t wearing a bra, leaving her breasts exposed to him.

Goku growled low in his throat. His hands moved to touch her sensitive skin. He really didn’t expect her to be so soft. Maybe that jumpsuit wasn’t just for fighting. He leaned forward once more, dragging his lips between her breasts. The princess gasped, not expecting him to be this bold. Her back arched against the wall as he pulled her up off of the floor. Her legs found themselves around his waist, while her hands were dragging themselves through his scalp. He purred into her cleavage. “What do you want, Princess?”

Her head slammed against the gravity room as his tongue began to move up her body once more. “Kakarot…”

Suddenly, he placed one of his hands against his head, transporting them to a room inside of Bulma’s home. The princess looked around, knowing that this wasn’t her room…this had to be Kakarot’s. She felt herself fall against a mattress, only to stare up at him as he pulled his pants down. Her eyes fell on his manhood as it sprang free.

Goku leaned down, putting his hands on the rest of the jumpsuit. “You still haven’t answered me, Vega.” He pulled the rest of it off in a flash, groaning as her scent hit his nose. The strong aroma of her need was driving his own desires higher. He climbed on top of her, waiting for a response. The saiyan princess pulled his head down quickly, forcing their lips against each other. The third class groaned, letting her dominate him for a second.

Vega growled, he wasn’t going to start being a weakling again, especially right now. Before he knew it, she had flipped them, forcing Kakarot against the bed. She pulled back from the kiss to stare at him. “Is that all you have, Clown?”

Goku snarled, his hands rested on her waist. “It got us this far, didn’t it?!”

The princess chuckled before reaching behind her. She heard him hiss as she stroked his throbbing member. “I don’t know…it feels like you could blow at any moment…” She grinned down at him. “How disappointing would that be? Hmm? To have gotten this far and to come up short?” She took pleasure in watching him squirm. He was trying not to moan as she played with his shaft. “It’s a pity…for a second there I thought you might be the one. Isn’t that a shame?”

The third class groaned, opening his eyes and staring up at the aroused beauty. But instead of caving, he moved one of his hands to her womanhood. Goku heard a small whimper from above him and stared up at the princess. Her cheeks were red as he ran his thumb against her clit. Earth’s hero chuckled darkly. “I believe if I’m finished, then you too are stuck to take care of yourself, princess.” Goku removed his fingers with a smirk. He brought his fingers to his lips, licking off her scent. “You can’t deny it…your taste betrays you.”

Vega stared down at him. Her mind was reeling at what she had just witnessed. At some point, probably on instinct, she pulled herself up. Her eyes locked with his as he gave her a questioning look. The princess closed her eyes as she slammed herself down on his throbbing member, whimpering as it was pushed deep inside of her.

Goku gasped. He didn’t expect her to do that so fast. His hand moved to her hips to steady her as she looked down at him. He could see the longing in her eyes and pushed his hips upward, listening to the needy moan that slipped from her lips. “What was that?” His voice was straining. It was hard to hold back.

The princess stared down at him as she began to ride him. “Kakarot…more.” His hips slammed up, making her head arch backward. Vega whimpered, it still wasn’t enough, he was being too gentle. “Harder…”

Goku pressed himself upward, wondering what she meant by that. He knew that his ex didn’t like it when he was too rough, but it seemed that the princess wanted it that way. As she rode him, he grabbed her hips roughly, making her meet his sharp thrusts.

Vega moaned as she stared down at him. The dominant saiyan from before was returning. Her body began to feel hot once more as she cried out for him to keep going. His cock was hitting all of the right places, making her see white with every movement. “Kaka…oh…”

The third class groaned low in his throat as he moved faster. For some reason, it didn’t feel like this was enough. He wanted more and from the look in her eyes, she needed it. “Vega…hold on,” he warned.

The princess was going to question him, but didn’t have to seconds later. If she wasn’t dazed before, then she had to be now. Below her, Kakarot had become a super saiyan. That dark look in his eyes had been magnified. His speed and thrusts had increased as he was pushing up into her with everything he had. Vega had to lean against him, bracing herself against his shoulders. “Kakarot…oh…yes…yes…oh.”

Goku smirked up at her as he flipped them. In a flash, he had moved her legs around him. He chuckled as he stilled himself for a second. “Be careful what you wish for, Princess.” Now that he was fully in control, he slammed into her as hard as he could. His head was digging into her neck, nipping at it.

Vega’s back was arched against the bed. It felt like the very planet was shaking around them. She had to remember to breathe as her fingernails dug into his back, making him bleed. His pain only served to further his excitement. “It’s…oh…deep…” She knew that she probably wouldn’t be able to walk after they were done, but didn’t really care. “Yes, oh… Kakarot… Kakarot… OH KAKAROT!” The princess felt like she was falling as she came hard against him. Her fingers dug into his back as her body rocked from the massive jolt of pleasure shooting through her.

The third class growled as her tight walls clamped around him. “Vega,” he grunted into her neck as he spilled his seed deep inside of her. He panted as his thrusting calmed. Slowly, in a daze, he let go of his super saiyan form. Goku pulled himself up, feeling weak. He stared down at the princess almost in shock. He couldn’t believe it. Finally, Vega was his.

The princess would have glared at his stupid face, but felt too tired. She looked around, noticing that something wasn’t right. She then discovered that they were on the floor. “Kakarot…I think we need to move.”

Goku sighed, thinking that she was pushing him away. He pulled out of her, hearing her whimper. His eyes flashed down at her. Then he noticed the mess of a room. Where there was once a bed, there was now a pile of rubbish. “Did we?”

Vega laughed. “We broke the bed.” She purred as she leaned up into his neck. “Don’t you think that you should get your princess off the floor?”

Goku put his arms around her, transmitting them to her room. He was still on top of her, only now, he was being assaulted by the smell of her sheets. He leaned into her skin, leaving kisses against her neck. “Now what?” He whispered. He needed to know if this was going to be a onetime thing or not.

The princess’s purrs stopped. “I believed that you wished to court me.”

The third class grinned as he pulled away from her neck. He focused on her eyes. “More than anything.”

She returned to purring. “I won’t take a human…that sappy stuff is for those meat bags.”

Goku’s eyes went wide. “So, if I had just pushed you against a wall or something…when would you have caved?”

Vega giggled. “Probably after I took care of Nappa.” She couldn’t help but laugh at the dumbfounded look on his face. “Now tell me, Kakarot... are you going to remain a clown or are you going to be the warrior I need?” She grinned as he stared down at her with serious eyes before attacking her throat. The princess wrapped her arms around his neck, knowing that he wished for a second round. Not that she was complaining.

* * *

 

Bulma sighed as she walked down the hall. She had really tried everything to help Goku out, but Vega was being a real piece of work. What did this woman want?

As the heiress began towards her lab, she froze. It sounded like something was breaking above her. She only had seconds to move out of the way before the ceiling caved in and the two saiyans fell in front of her. She was going to shout at them for the damage, but then realized what they were doing.

“Kakarot…oh…yes” Vega moaned, holding on to Goku as he pushed in hard. “Don’t stop…Kami, don’t stop.”

Bulma couldn’t believe it. Neither of them noticed that they had gone through the floor.

“Never…” Goku growled as he went super once more.

Bulma backed away before running off. She was going to have to call a contractor. Now that those two were together, she had a feeling that she needed to get the entire house reinforced. After hearing another crash, she nodded to herself. They were going to be moved to the bottom floor for now.

The heiress giggled. She couldn’t help but wonder what Goku had done to finally get the princess. She figured she would have Yamcha ask. She knew that it had to be really romantic.

The End.


	21. Bulma/Krillin

Bulma sighed as she pulled her car over. She didn’t have time for this. She needed to get to back to work. The last thing she needed was a ticket. The heiress was already frustrated. Vegeta had been away with Goku on Beerus’s planet for months. She was sexually starved already, now she had to deal with some cop and his speeding tickets.

Bulma rolled down her window, to find Krillin on his hovercraft. “Krillin?”

“Did you know how fast you were going, Bulma?” Krillin was already punching in the numbers for her ticket.

“You could always look past this. We are friends,” Bulma said, giving him a smile.

Krillin rolled his eyes. “Just pay the ticket, Bulma. You have the money.” He tried to pass her the ticket, only for Bulma to push it back at him. “Don’t be this way, I have a job to do.”

Bulma giggled to herself as an idea came to her. This would teach Vegeta to leave her alone for over a year. “How about I give you the payment right now?” She let her voice become seductive.

Krillin stared down at her in shock. “Bulma…that’s…that’s not right…” But he stayed frozen in shock as she got out of the car, looking him in the eye as he floated on his hovercraft. He couldn’t do much as she pulled him into a kiss.

The shorter warrior was blindsided. This was wrong, but as he was about to push the heiress away, she slipped her tongue into his mouth. He let out a groan before closing his eyes. Her lips where soft, but also demanding. It was like Bulma was sexually starved or something. He would have thought more about the subject, but he was too busy tasting her.

Krillin’s hands moved forward, groping the heiress’s large breasts. He was still on the hovercraft and found that it was getting in the way, but at the same time it was helping him get the leverage that he needed. Bulma didn’t seem to care though. She was too busy pushing her boobs out so that he could touch him. Her mouth had popped off of his. The heiress was sure that she was going to blow. There was no way that she could deal with being celibate for this long. “More…yes.”

“Bulma…we can’t…” Krillin began, feeling himself come out from under the spell.

The heiress moved quickly, grabbing the shorter man off of his hover craft and forcing him to the ground. “Just give me a taste,” she begged.

“I think you already got one. Besides, you’re still getting that ticket.” Krillin snapped.

Bulma frowned. This was going to call for extreme measures. The heiress grabbed her top, pulling it off and exposing her breasts. She could see Krillin turning red. She had already straddled his waist, so it would do her no harm to play with herself while he watched. All of this might change his mind.

The smaller man could only stare up in desire as she began to play with her breasts, the sounds she was making as she rubbed her nipples was sending all of his blood south. He would have cursed her for all of this, but at some point, his hands had moved to steady her as she fondled herself.

The heiress stared down at him before rubbing her ass against his growing member. She took pleasure in his moan, knowing that meant that he was ready for her. Bulma slid down his body, opening his shorts. She could feel his eyes on her as she pulled out his throbbing member. Before he could say anything, she ran her tongue along the underside, moving upward towards the head. She heard him hiss, making her giggle as she continued to slurp on the head, sliding her tongue around the engorged length. Under her, Bulma could hear the shorter man’s moans. “Bul…Bulma…” He would have said more, but she took the entire member into her mouth, sucking hard on it as she moved her tongue against the underside. She swallowed more than once, clenching the head in the back of her throat. It had been so long since she had been able to suck on a cock like this. She was going to do everything she could to get this out of her system.

Krillin whimpered. If he didn’t think Bulma was sexually starved before this, he knew it now. Her tongue felt like it was surrounding all of him and each time she swallowed he felt like he was going to cum, but she always reeled him back. Her hands had come up and were holding his balls, squeezing them every so often. As she hummed against him, he couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like once he was inside. Hell, that was something that all of the z fighters wanted to try at least once, it was just a crime that Yamcha had been the only one…until now.

Bulma pulled off of him in a daze. She couldn’t help it. She needed to feel him inside of her. But as she began to pull at her skirt, Krillin moved up, pushing her against the grass. “Krillin, what are you…OH.” His mouth had moved between her legs, tasting her womanhood. Her hands gripped the dirt by the side of the road as she held on. His tongue was no longer timid like it had been when they were kissing. Now he was thrashing his tongue against her clit, making her hips jump up. His fingers slipped inside of her with ease. She already knew she was ready. Hell, she was ready when he pulled her over.

Krillin pulled out his fingers, finding them soaked. “You’re so wet…does Vegeta even touch you?” He couldn’t help but ask.

“He’s been gone for a year.” Bulma whimpered against the ground. Krillin’s hand returned. “I…I need it…”

The smaller man chuckled. This really was his only chance. He moved back, positioning himself at her core. He pushed in with ease, Bulma felt tight around him, even if she was stretched out. He heard her moan as he shifted himself around slightly. Her legs went around his waist, holding him there. She feared that he would leave her, now that he knew how needy she was. “Hold on.” Krillin said with a greedy smile. He thrust forward, earning himself a moan. She already felt great around him. He really couldn’t wait to tell the guys.

Bulma’s head thrashed against the ground as his hips moved faster. Her body was reeling from the sudden rush of pleasure. It had been so long since something that big had been inside her. Toys were one thing, but a real cock was different. “Krillin, don’t stop…oh Yes…right there.”

Krillin smirked. He really didn’t think that Bulma would be this easy to please. But then again, she was really horny, so that had to have played a factor. He pushed in deeper, listening to her moans as they got louder. “You like that, don’t you?” He chuckled.

The heiress’s back arched. “Yes…Oh, Krillin, don’t stop…OH…” She couldn’t control herself. She was so close to release. Her months of frustration were almost over. “Yes, yes…Kami, yes…”

He was practically slamming himself into her. He was close and he could feel her tightening up already. He groaned, as he pushed in deeper. “Kami, Bulma…”

“Krillin, oh yes…harder… Yes…YES!” She came hard against the ground, her body rocking against the ground over and over again. She panted and whimpered as he kept going. “Krillin…oh…” She felt him cum inside, making her insides tingle.

The shorter man sighed, that was great. He stared down at Bulma, finding her blacked out. She must have really needed that. The police officer pulled himself up and zipped his pants. He heard a call on his radio. He really needed to get back to work. Bulma would understand that. He got back on his hovercraft and flew off.

* * *

 

Bulma sighed as she got up. She did feel a lot better after all of that. Krillin must have gone back to work. She smiled to herself. At least she got that out of her system.

As she moved back to her car, she froze as she turned red with anger. “DAMN YOU, KRILLIN!” The heiress shouted as she pulled more than one ticket off of her hood.

The End.


	22. Gohan/Bra

Gohan looked around himself. Where was he even at? He thought he was supposed to be dead. But here he was, in front of Capsule Corp. But something was off. All signs of the apocalypse were gone, it looked the androids hadn’t taken over here.

The saiyan looked around in confusion. How did he even get here? Was he in a different time? This just didn’t make sense to him.

“Gohan?” He turned around, staring at a girl that looked just like Bulma. But she was shorter than Bulma had been. “Oh my, what happened to your arm?!” She said pulling him into the house by his only arm.

He still had questions as he was pulled into a sitting room. He had glanced at some pictures on the walls as he was dragged. This had to be a different timeline. He had seen Vegeta, Bulma, this girl, and his apprentice, Trunks, in what looked like family photos, meaning that this girl had to be Trunks’s sister.

Gohan looked around the house. It looked different than he remembered it. Of course, time had really changed things here for the better. He sighed as she pushed him down on one of the couches.

But as he was thinking, she grabbed his face. “Where did you get this scar from? Were you guys training too hard?” She asked, but at the same time rolled her eyes. She never took Gohan as one that really liked to train. As long as she had known him, he had been a scholar.

Gohan would have been willing to answer her questions, but as he stared at her, he couldn’t help but take in how she looked. It had been a long time since he had been around a woman. Sure, she was young, but she was also clearly developed. “You could say that,” he said, staring at her breasts. “How old are you again?” He asked, not wanting to be compared to a pervert like Roshi or Oolong.

“Gohan, you know I’m 18,” Bulla said. “Do you have a fever or something? You’re all red.”

Gohan couldn’t help it. “No…I feel fine,” he stated, trying not to be a perv. But as he said it, she leaned into him, kissing him on the lips. Gohan groaned, closing his eyes for only a second as she pulled back.

“You’re not Gohan are you?” she asked, staring at him with suspicion.

“I am…I’m just not from this time,” he answered. She stared at him like he had two heads. “In my time, the androids destroyed everything. The only saiyan left is Trunks.”

“Everyone is dead?” She said in shock, then remembered that 18 was married to Krillin. She didn’t think that two different timelines could be so different. “Are you married?” She asked, looking him over.

He shook his head, but at the same time, his eyes were zeroing in on her breasts. He heard her giggle then looked back up at her face. “Sorry about that.” He looked away in embarrassment.

Suddenly, he felt something on his lap and turned his eyes to find that she had straddled his legs. “Call me, Bulla.” Before he could say anything, she was kissing him again. He would have argued, but it had been so long since he had tried anything like this. So, he kissed her back, putting everything into it as he moved his lips against hers. Her tongue slipped into his mouth as his hand began to roam over her body. His hand was going up and down her back as her tongue began to twist around his. He groaned as he began to lick down her neck. Bulla moaned as his tongue slipped into the crook of her neck. “Gohan…” She had been wanting this for a while. For years, she had looked up to the Gohan of her time, but he was already taken and a lot older than her. But this version of the man was so rugged. She didn’t care if he only had one arm; he looked more like a man than the Gohan she knew.

Gohan groaned as her fingers pulled at his Gi. Her hips moved, rubbing her womanhood against his growing member. He his lips sucked hard at her neck as he pulled at her top. He pulled it over her head, pulling back to stare at her bare skin for a short moment. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered.

Bulla’s hand came forward, dragging her finger against his scar. “Where did you get this?” She wanted to know everything about this version of Gohan.

He grinned at her. “That was a battle against 17.” He undid her bra with one hand. He looked down at her, moaning at how perky her breasts were. He dragged his hand up her side then moved his finger slowly against her breast. He listened to her moan. “It was quite the battle too. I barely survived.” He watched her as she whimpered. His tongue moved back to her neck, sucking on that spot he really liked. Bulla’s hands moved to open his Gi, she could feel his muscles and traced his chest as he sucked at her neck.

Bulla felt another indent, most likely another scar. “Where…?” She moaned as his hand moved back down her side.

“That was from Frieza when I was…” He groaned as she rubbed herself against his crotch once more. “8.”

Bulla pulled herself up from him and stared into his eyes. He watched as she moved to the floor on her knees in front of him. His eyes never left her as she opened his sash and he moved his hips up, letting his pants fall to the floor. Her eyes stared up at him as she took hold of him. He grunted as she started to stroke his hard member. Her eyes looked at his leg, finding another scar. “Where did you get that one?” She asked. Bulla couldn’t help it. Finding each scar was like finding different pieces to a puzzle.

Gohan stared down at her. “I was 13…mmm, that’s…Oh.” Her mouth had moved to sample the tip of his manhood. Even as he stared at her, he couldn’t hold back. Her lips moved down on him, engulfing him in seconds. He could feel her tongue sliding against him. “I was fighting…damn…”

She pulled off with a grin. “I’ve never seen someone fight a damn.” She giggled, only to lean back and run her tongue against the backside of his cock.

“18…I was fighting…her…oh.” Gohan couldn’t believe how skilled she was with her tongue. She had moved to sample his balls, making him groan. “Bulla…if you…if you keep going that…I’m gonna.” At that she pulled off, giving him a hopeful expression. He grinned at her, as she stood up, and then sat next to him.

Bulla turned to her side as she sensed his movement. He was facing her as she put her feet on the couch. Her hand pulled down her skirt, exposing her womanhood to him. She listened to him groan as she moved to the arm of the couch. His body twisted around as he leaned down. She let out a gasp as his tongue licked her outer folds. “Gohan…” She squealed as his tongue slipped inside, playing with her clit. “Her hand reached down, resting on his head as he swirled his tongue against the sensitive nub. He groaned as he devoured her. The taste on his lips was driving him forward. “Oh…yes…don’t stop.” She moaned as his tongue moved downward, licking at her dripping core. His tongue slipped inside, twisting as he went. “Gohan…oh…” Her back was arching against the couch as she neared her peak. Her hips thrashed upward as she came against his mouth. His tongue was still moving as she came against him.

Gohan pulled himself up with a smirk, staring at her. She looked dazed as he pulled himself up to her. He rested on top of her, staring down as his hard member rested against her dripping core. His hand was holding him up, as hers came around his neck. Her legs wrapped around his waist, holding him in place. “Bulla, you want me?”

She nodded, pulling his forehead against her own. “Please…” He kissed her as he pushed forward, breaking her barrier. He didn’t realize that she was a virgin, but she had asked for it. He stilled himself, letting her adjust to his manhood.

“Relax, it will get better,” Gohan said, reassuring her. Her eyes were staring up at him in want.

“Gohan…move.” She desperately needed him to take her. She didn’t mind the pain. Hell, she didn’t really feel that much pain. “I need you,” she said, gasping as he moved his hips. His length was now all the way in. She leaned forward to kiss him once more as he picked up the pace. She could feel him moving deep inside of her. “Go…Gohan…oh.”

“Bulla…oh, that’s tight,” he groaned as she pushed her lips against his. His hips were moving faster and she was meeting his thrusts now. He pulled out for a second as they shifted positions. His hand would have given out if they didn’t. So now here they were with her on his lap once more. His back was against the couch as she started riding on him. His hand came up, holding her in place. His hips moved upward into her tight womanhood.

Bulla moved her hips, riding his cock with everything she had. Her arms were resting on his chest as she neared her peak once more. “Gohan…oh…oh Gohan.” She moaned loudly. He moved his hand to her crotch, rubbing her clit as she continued to ride him. “Deep, Gohan…I…oh Gohan!” Her body locked up as she came. His cock was still deep inside her as she clamped down on him.

Gohan drove his hips up once more, before he lost himself. He spilled his seed inside of her as he groaned her name. She fell on top of his chest, and stayed that way as they panted. His arm wrapped around her as she giggled. “What’s so funny?”

Bulla laughed. “I didn’t think you would do that. My dad is outside.”

Gohan paled then sighed. “I’m supposed to be dead anyway…so I guess that would be my version of hell.”

She laughed again, only this time, her fingers ran over his other shoulder. “How did you lose this arm?”

He grinned. “I saved your brother…from those androids.” But as he answered, he discovered that she was sleeping. It looked like he was stuck like this until she woke up or they were found. He really hoped that it was the former. The last thing he wanted was for Vegeta to walk in right now. Adjusting to this time was going to be hard, but at least he was free of that hell. He looked down at her and thought of her father. “Out of one hell and into another. It’s just my luck.”

The End.


	23. Satan/18

18 shook her head, she was just here for the money he promised her. Nothing else. Her husband was standing outside of the room, clearly happy with the amount that she was getting out of him. They would be out of Roshi’s place in no time.

As the Android walked up to the desk, she frowned. Satan was sitting at the desk, pondering something. “Well, Bozo, pay up.”

Satan grinned. “Go head and sit.” She sat down and he laughed. “How would you like to make some extra cash?”

18 glared at him. “What kind of money are we talking?”

The fighter chuckled. “About an extra million.” He could see that she was interested.

“What would I have to do for it?” She didn’t like the look he was giving her, but there was a lot she could do with that kind of money.

“I think you already know the answer to that.” He stood up and walked around the desk, then sat on his desk. She stared up at him, before sighing. The android leaned forward and took him out of his pants. This wouldn’t take too long. She dragged her lips against his cock, knowing how to look interested. 18 sent her tongue down the curve of his cock, then back up again. He groaned above her as she engulfed him in her mouth. As she pushed him to the back of her throat, she could feel his hand falling on her head, keeping her in place. “That’s it…fuck…”

18 bobbed her head, sucking him hard. The world champion’s cock was twitching, but she kept going. The android rubbed her tongue against his grown member, only pulling back to swirl her tongue against the head.

“Damn…” He groaned as he let himself go, squirting himself on her face. He sighed in relief then noted her glare.

“So, where is my money?” She asked.

“I never said that was all I needed, did I?” Satan stated, almost laughing as she stared up at him in shock. He stood then motioned for her to get on the desk. She sighed before doing what he asked. She had pulled her pants and underwear off all at once. At the same time, he stared at her for a second before shrugging. She wondered why as he moved to grope her breasts. The android let out a whimper, why did he have to start with those? She cried out as her shirt was tossed to the side and his hand began to squeeze at her breasts. “I didn’t think you would like something like this,” the fighter chuckled.

18 whimpered as his lips moved down to one of her nipples, she cried out as she held his head against it. “Oh…please…” She whimpered. Why were her breasts her undoing?

The world champion sucked then bit down before licking at the inflamed flesh. He could feel his cock coming back to life. He squeezed one of her breasts again, earning him a moan. He pulled his mouth off of her nipple, only to move up.

18 was red as she felt his cock slide against her womanhood. She had gotten wet from his touches. “Why did you…?” She asked, wanting him to keep going.

Satan laughed as he moved his hand down, touching her womanhood. “You’re so wet.” He slipped in a couple of fingers, twisting them around as she moaned against the desk. “Do you really want it that bad?” The fighter asked, while moving his thumb against her clit.

The android moaned. “Please…I…oh, I need…” His fingers pulled out and they were practically drenched. She could feel him rubbing against her womanhood once more. “That’s…oh please.” She had no idea where this was coming from. She knew that she liked getting her breasts touched, but she didn’t think that she liked it this much.

Satan groaned as he pushed forward, pushing his cock deep inside. She was tight, but he could still move with ease. Her core was so wet that he wasn’t too surprised. Quickly, he began to slam his hips against hers, listening to her cry out as he moved his hands up, his hands were playing with her breasts as he fucked her.

“Satan…oh…don’t stop.” Between his cock and his hands, she was starting to believe that she was going crazy. “Oh…yes…yes…right there,” she moaned loudly as he moved faster.

Satan hissed as he pulled out, he moved back as she stared at him in confusion, but as he turned her around, she whimpered. With her ass in the air and her hands braced on the desk, he pushed back in. She whined as his hands came around to squeeze her breasts again.

“Oh…oh…Satan…Hercule…oh, Kami,” she moaned as he pushed in harder.

“So, who’s the world champion then?” He chuckled, but also groaned. She was really tight. With each thrust, he could feel her tightening up. They were nearing the end.

“You…oh…yes…” She moaned softly.

“I…I didn’t hear you…mmm?” He groaned.

“You...please.” His cock had slowed a little.

“Louder,” Satan grunted as he pressed in slowly. He could tell that she wanted it, so he squeezed her nipples as he waited for her answer.

“Satan…oh, oh.” The moment she said his name, he began to move faster. His cock was driving into her as he pinched her nipples. She whimpered as she came, her body locking up as she cried out.

Behind her, Satan kept moving before pulling out and losing himself on her ass. He groaned as he finished, then chuckled to himself. “Wow, I didn’t think you would be up for that.” He said backing up. He put himself back in his pants then wiped himself off of her ass.

18 stared at him as she dressed. She wondered if Krillin had heard them. She sighed. This wasn’t going to go over well. “So, where is my money?” She asked, angry with herself for going this far.

Satan stared at her. “Well, it’s right here. I’ll give you the extra…but I really wasn’t expecting you to do all of that.”

“What do you mean?” The android asked with a puzzled look.

“I was going to ask you if you wanted to fight in a tournament I’m putting on in a month. It’s a female only tournament, so I can’t enter… wait… did you think that I was asking for sex?” Satan turned pale at that.

18 was pale, then red. She cracked her knuckles. “So, you thought that you wouldn’t say anything and get a chance to do me?”

Satan backed away in fear. “Don’t… don’t get to angry with me… you came on to me… didn’t you enjoy it at all?”

She glared at him then smirked. “How about we go for round two, only this time, I think that you’ll be losing something?”

Outside the door, Krillin was laughing as he listened to Satan scream in terror. He had heard the whole thing and was going to murder the man himself after they were done, but this outcome was better than he hoped.

The End.


	24. Future Trunks/Towa

Trunks knew that he shouldn’t be doing this. She had caused him so much grief, but he couldn’t help it. His needs were overpowering his sense of reason.

His boss would have been angry if she knew that he had gone back in time to do such a thing. But this was the only way that they would meet.

He didn’t have to go far before he was face to face with the demoness. She chuckled as he glared back at her. He knew that this was wrong. That it went against everything that he stood for, but the half of him that was saiyan was taking over his thoughts, controlling his desires.

“I thought you weren’t going to show. It’s not like you to be late.” Towa grinned darkly at the time traveler. Sure, he was a pain, but this wasn’t the first time that she had had a taste of him. He surprised her; she wasn’t expecting something so dark to be inside the hero.

Trunks growled low in his throat. He could already feel his body being pumped for more. As much as he hated her, he just needed to fuck her. There would be no love making, only savage desires. He pulled open his long black jacket, letting it fall to the ground behind him. He needed to let off some steam.

Towa moved her staff around, removing her clothing in one go. “You look terrible…how about we fix that?” She chuckled, as she watched his eyes. They were roaming over her body, taking in her curves. “Did your morals catch up with you?” She asked, as he stood there.

Trunks was shaking. He hated this. He hated her, but dammit. He pounced, pushing her naked body against a nearby wall. He took delight in listening to her shriek as he bit down on her skin enough to draw blood. The taste alone, sent chill down his spine. Trunks growled, dragging his lips down her neck, while his hands groped her ass. All he could think about was pushing her into the wall and doing her without remorse.

The demoness chuckled at his display. She had to hand it to him though, for a goody two shoes, he could really fuck like a bad man. He was still dressed and the demoness figured that she should fix that. She dropped to her knees, staring up at the young man. Trunks glared at her as she opened the front of his pants. He was already hard, so it wouldn’t take much. His length sprung free and the demoness chuckled as she stared up at him. She took his member in her hand, playing with it roughly. The saiyan growled, keeping his eyes locked with hers.

Towa took the chance to lean forward and take his entire member into her mouth. She couldn’t help it as she groaned; there was just something about his taste that drove her insane. Her lips sucked as her tongue glided over the back of his member. The demoness bobbed her head, taking him into the furthest recesses of her mouth before pulling back to his head, then pushing back to the base again.

Trunks let out a grunt, his hand landing on her head. He held her in place as he thrust greedily into her mouth. Normally, he wouldn’t be this way, but for some reason, he would go this far with the demoness. He could hear her choking on his member, but that only served to turn him on even more. The sound she was making, along with the motions of her throat, where sending vibrations down his cock, which in turn, made him thrust faster.

Towa grinned as she felt his cock twitch, just before he lost himself down her throat. She giggled to herself as she pulled off. “Already? You must have missed me.”

“Shut up,” Trunks growled, as he glanced down at her. “You really think that we’re done?”

She giggled once more, moving her breasts up, setting his limp member between them. “I know better than that.” Slowly, she began to pump his member, grinning as it began to rise. “It still doesn’t take much to get you off, does it?”

Trunks snarled at her, but stopped as she dipped her tongue against the head. “You’re such a vile woman.”

She sneered. “That’s why you’re here though. Between both of your parents, you were made this way from the beginning.”

“Less talking, more sucking,” he growled, but knew she was speaking the truth. He really didn’t know what drove him here in the first place. His saiyan blood or his mother’s attraction to criminals…He knew that Yamcha had been a bandit, while his father’s past made the former’s pale in comparison. Her mouth returned to him, and he thrust forward once more. He wished that he had an answer to all of this. Then he wouldn’t feel the guilt that would come later, but as her tongue moved down to his balls, he couldn’t help himself as he grabbed onto her head and pulled her up against the wall. She had a cocky grin on her face, but then she frowned as he pushed her up over his head.

“What are you doing?” She asked in confusion.

Trunks pulled her up until her legs were wrapped around her neck. He chuckled as he took in her scent. He moved he tongue forward, sampling her folds. The demoness’s hand feel into his hair pulling on it as he began to devour her.

Towa’s back arched against the wall as she panted. His tongue had always been able to get to her. “Trunks…oh!”

The time traveler smirked as he pushed his tongue inside her roughly. She was drenched. He growled as he felt her fingernail’s scratching at his neck. He knew she was drawing blood, but he didn’t care in the slightest. All he wanted was to shove himself deep inside of her. His cock below was throbbing from before and now he was thinking about getting her down and finishing the job.

The demoness let out a couple more moans as he pulled himself from her folds. “Wah…why did you stop?” She moaned as he pulled her legs free from his neck and forced her back to her feet. Before she could get an answer, he turned her around, before thrusting his cock inside. She called out, moaning as he drove himself inside her over and over again. He was in no way gentle as he grabbed her hair, pulling it as she braced herself against the wall. “Oh…oh, yes.” This was why she did this. To see and feel the time patroller’s true nature was something of a gift. She alone would see this dark side and she would revel in it. “Harder…oh…oh, Trunks.”

The saiyan panted as he pulled on her hair, his hips were moving at incredible speeds, but he knew that she could take it. He snarled as he kept going, pushing as hard as he could. “Does the demoness want more?”

“Yes…oh.” She began as her fingers dug into the wall in front her.

Trunks chuckled. “You really do like messing with mortals…mainly me.” He was straining against her. He let go of her hair, then used his hands to separate her ass. He stared down at her asshole before chuckling darkly.

Towa let out a whimper of loss as he pulled out of her. “Why…I…OH!” She moaned loudly as he thrust his cock deeply into her ass. “Trunks…not…oh.”

“You know…this is quite tight…has Mira even been in here?” He groaned, speeding up his thrusts. She cried out as he finally got inside all of the way. His balls were slamming against her loudly with each thrust. “I’ll take that as a no.” He chuckled, biting her back and drawing blood.

The demoness moaned loudly. Never before had her body felt this good. He kept pushing her against the wall, until she could feel his chest against her back. His teeth were biting down on her shoulder as he pushed completely in. Her face spun around as she moaned, staring at him as he continued to bite her.

His lips moved up, finally giving her a brutal kiss. Teeth clashed and tongues dueled in the violent display. She was whimpering against him, letting his lips muffle her moan as she came.

Trunks felt her clamp down on him and pulled off of her lips. He growled into her neck as he lost himself. He came hard inside of her ass, while listening to her whine. The saiyan was panting as he pulled out of her, then away from her. He zipped up his pants then began to grab his jacket, only for her to stop him. “I need to get going,” he said, not looking at her.

Towa nodded, watching him as he left. She grinned to herself as her clothing rematerialized on her. “If that boss of yours doesn’t get in the way, I should see you in a week or two…” She sighed as she leaned against the wall. “If only you would just join me, I bet we could do great things, you and I.”

The End.


	25. Goku/Female Yamcha

Bulma gave Yamchi a look. It was time that her friend came out with it and told Goku the truth, even if it was a little strange.

“It’s just a crush,” Yamchi insisted, looking away. She didn’t want to be seen as a freak. The tournament was tomorrow morning and they were all meeting up before then. She was still planning on fighting, but her mind was preoccupied with the thought of telling Goku her feelings. Her stomach was in knots.

It was raining out as a strange man walked over to the group. “Hey, guys.”

Bulma felt confused. “Who are you?” She looked at everyone else and they shrugged. The rain had slowed down so the stranger began to take off his turban. “Wha…Wait! Goku!” Bulma shouted.

Yamchi turned red, now she felt somewhat better about her feelings, since he didn’t look like a child anymore. Actually, he was quite tall now. Her former fear of men was returning. Bulma looked over at her then rolled her eyes, telling Yamchi that the heiress wasn’t going to get out of this.

Goku was in the middle of the guys as Bulma grabbed Yamchi’s hand and dragged her closer to the group. The heiress wanted Goku to get a good look at the former bandit. Goku looked down, seeing Yamchi, but tensed up. When he started growing, he started noticing that certain smells were getting to him, especially certain girls. Bulma didn’t do anything, but Yamchi was forcing multiple thoughts into his head. He was being inspired by Roshi’s video collection as she was pushed into his chest by Bulma.

Yamchi squeaked, as she tried to move away, but Goku held her still. “I haven’t seen in you in a long time,” Goku said, feeling lightheaded. In the back of his mind, he wanted the rest of his friends gone so that they could be alone.

She squealed again, only this time, she found an opening and ran off. Bulma sighed. “Let me go find her.”

Goku groaned in disappointment. He wondered if he had scared her off. His body changes were strange, but he had always liked Yamchi. She wasn’t as bossy as Bulma and she liked to spar. A different way of sparring came to mind and Goku had to stop himself from shivering. If only he could get her alone.

* * *

 

Bulma was angry when she found Yamchi, so, now against her will, the fighter was being dragged to the elevator at the hotel. “Bulma let me…”

“No, you’re going to tell Goku how you feel,” the heiress snapped. “He’s not a child anymore, so you should feel better.”

Yamchi looked around the elevator nervously until the door opened. She planned to jet off, but only found Goku standing there in front of the elevator. “Wha…”

Goku, while happy to see Yamchi, wasn’t too happy that Bulma was there too. He gave the heiress a look, only for Bulma to smile back at him. He stood there with a puzzled look as Bulma came behind Yamchi and pushed her off the elevator and into his arms. “You’ll thank me later,” the heiress said as the elevator headed downward.

Goku grinned. It seemed that Bulma was bringing him what he wanted. He would have to thank her later. “Want to go back to my room?” he asked. Goku was eager to be alone with her.

Before she could answer him, he had taken her into his room, locking the door behind them. Yamchi turned red as she looked up at him then realized that she was sitting on the bed.

Goku turned around, feeling his head getting foggy again. “It’s nice seeing you.”

Yamchi felt nervous, until a strange smell hit her nose. She was confused. Was Goku wearing cologne? “How has it been?” she asked.

Goku moved next to her on the bed, only to think up more fantasies. “Kami’s lookout is pretty boring, but I got to see some interesting stuff from up there.” He knew that was the last thing he should be talking about. Yamchi didn’t need to know that he was peeping on her.

She looked up at him, feeling warm. “You grew.”

“So, did you,” Goku said before turning red.

“What do you mean?” Yamchi asked, as Goku turned his head away. He had been staring at her breasts.

“You just look prettier,” Goku said, then covered his mouth. He cursed himself. He wasn’t supposed to say that out loud.

Yamchi turned red then grabbed his arm. “Do you mean that?” He looked back at her, and she could see him blushing. “Goku, I like you.” She leaned up, locking her lips with his. On the inside, she was screaming at herself. What if she was wrong? What if he pushed her away? What if he… his lips moved as his arms went around her back. She couldn’t believe it, he was kissing her back. The smell from before increased, but she didn’t mind at all. Instead, she let him push her back against the bed. His lips were becoming fiercer, while his hands were touching her. She gasped when one of his hands found the place between her legs, but that gave him an opening for his tongue.

Yamchi moaned, letting Goku suck on her tongue for a while before pulling at his gi. The blue outfit that he was wearing opened up with ease. Her hands started to feel up his chest, feeling every single inch of him.

His lips popped off of hers for a second as he grabbed her shirt. She didn’t even think about it as he pulled it over her head and tossed it into the corner of the room. “Yamchi…I want you.” He groaned, before kissing down the side of her neck. She whimpered holding on to his head as he licked at her cleavage.

Goku nipped her skin, getting a taste before pulling her bra off with his teeth. She whimpered loudly, crying out as his lips moved downward still.

Yamchi pulled her hips up, letting him remove her pants and underwear with ease. She wasn’t going to hide it. She had thought about this more than once in her life. The fact that she was getting what she wanted was surprising. “Goku, don’t stop.”

He moved between her legs, going off of what he knew from those videos of Roshi’s, Goku moved forward, sliding his tongue against her opening. He took pleasure in her moans, but that wasn’t what had him going for more. Her arousal was something else. The taste of it was sending shivers down his spine. He moved his lips up, sampling the sensitive pearl of flesh, she cried out, telling him to continue playing with that spot.

Yamchi was moaning loudly as he slipped a finger inside of her. She had never done this before and whined as he stretched her. She didn’t think that Goku had this in him. He always seemed like the innocent type. She actually was dreading explaining this to him, but she didn’t have any time to be relieved. Between his tongue and his fingers, she was in heaven. “More…oh Goku…”

Goku growled as he pushed a third finger inside, stretching her open all of the way. He still wasn’t sure if that would be enough for him, but it sounded like Yamchi was enjoying it. “You taste good,” he groaned, pulling his tongue off her, while keeping his hands steady. “Do you…Yamchi, can you taste me?”

She whimpered. “Goku…yes…” His fingers pulled out of her and she didn’t think as he stood in front of her. Yamchi’s hands moved to his pants, pulling them down with one good tug. She gasped as she got a full view of his manhood. Slowly, she leaned forward, licked the tip, then put the whole thing into her mouth.

Goku hissed as he watched her head bob up and down. This was like heaven. He thrust forward, only to make her choke a little. He pulled back as she stared up at him. Her lips came free as she gave him a dazed look.

“Can you…Goku?” He felt confused as she moved away from him, then back onto the bed. He watched her as she opened her legs. “Make love to me.”

Goku’s eyes went wide as he took those words in. He groaned then proceeded to climb closer towards her. He slid on top of her, letting himself rest against her womanhood for just a second. His eyes watched hers as he pushed in. He only found a small wall of resistance, but it broke down with ease. Her eyes filled with tears and he was going to stop, but she wrapped her arms around him. “Are you okay?”

“Yes.” She leaned up, kissing him as she tried to get him to move. Goku groaned into the kiss as they rocked against each other. His hips were pushing his cock inside of her. With each thrust, Yamchi was feeling less pain. “More…oh…oh, yes.” She whimpered as he began to thrust deeper.

Goku let out a grunt. “So…tight…” He didn’t expect it to feel this good. Sure, those people in those videos looked like it felt good, but this was fantastic. His manhood had never been in such a warm, wet, tight place before. “Yamchi…damn…” The bed was creaking as it shook from the sheer force of his thrusts.

She felt his eyes on her as she panted. “Can we…oh, Goku…”

“What…Ho…” Goku moaned then got what she wanted. He pulled out of her and they shifted around the bed. His back went against the sheets as she climbed on top of him. Goku grabbed her hips, keeping Yamchi steady as she impaled herself on him. He grunted as she pressed him all the way in. His eyes watched her for a couple of minutes as she rode on him. Her hips rocked as she pushed her breasts out.

“Go…it’s so…big…” She whimpered as his hands came up to play with her boobs while she continued to ride him. Her movements were becoming jerkier as the bed began to make an unhealthy sound. “Deep…oh.”

“Yamchi…you…you want me to…” Goku began.

“Yes…Yes…” she answered his question, getting him to thrust back up into her. “It’s, oh…Goku…”

Goku groaned, he was so close. “Oh…fuck…”

“Goku…Oh…” She was seeing white seconds later. All she could say was his name over and over again. Her body had locked up as she cried out, screaming his name as he spilled himself inside of her.

Goku stared up at her as she collapsed on his chest. He grinned. “I like you too, Yamchi.”

She giggled. “You better after all of that.” The two of them laughed a couple more times before going to sleep. They did have a tournament in the morning.

* * *

 

Bulma giggle to herself when they came across Goku and Yamchi the next morning. For some reason, Goku was carrying the female fighter.

“You guys ready to fight?” Krillin asked.

Yamchi turned red. “You know…I think I’m going to sit this one out.”

“Huh? Why?” Tien asked.

Goku and Yamchi turned red as they looked at each other as Bulma began to laugh. “I’ll sit with her, Goku.” He put Yamchi down next to her in the stands, and then gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. Goku, Krillin, and Tien started to walk away as Bulma giggled. “So, the two of you finally lost your virginity, huh?”

Yamchi was red then she giggled. “Yeah, and I have you to thank for that.”

Roshi looked up at Goku then smacked him on the back. “I knew you had it in you!”

Goku looked back at Bulma then sighed. “Yeah, Bulma, thanks for announcing it.”

Bulma giggled. “You’re welcome.” (Insert the Rock singing here)

The End.


	26. Chichi/Turles

Chichi sighed to herself. What a mundane life this was turning out to be. Goku and Gohan had gone out camping, leaving her all alone. It didn’t help that she was horny and she really wasn’t the type to take care of those things on her own, but her husband was so far away.

She looked over at the wood burning stove and noticed that she was almost out of fire wood. She was going to have to go grab herself some wood or else the house wood get too cold. Hell, it was hard to have hot water without it. Maybe she would ask Bulma about putting in some of those updates she had asked for.

As she put on her shoes, then walked out of the house, she couldn’t help but wonder if there was something more to life. She knew that she was missing out on all kinds of things. But she had a way of life that she had to maintain. She needed to be the prefect wife, even if it caused her a lot of grief.

Suddenly, she cried out as she was attacked. She didn’t have any time to defend herself as she was knocked out and carried away. All she could hope was that they didn’t kill her.

* * *

 

When Chichi awoke, she found herself in a place she had never seen before. She moved to a nearby window, only to scream. Why was Earth down there?

There was a dark chuckle behind her and she turned around quickly, only to be very confused. “Goku?” He looked like her husband, but why was Goku dressed so strangely.

The man chuckled as his tail came free from around his waist. “I don’t know who this Goku is, but that doesn’t matter.”

Chichi stared at the man in horror. This wasn’t her husband. “What do you want me for?”

The strange man chuckled. “My crew knows that I’ve been a little wound up as of late. I need to take out my frustrations…so they acquired me a female.” He watched her gape at him. “You will call me Turles. I refuse to be called the name of another.”

Chichi backed against a wall, only to discover a small breeze. She looked down to find most of her clothing gone. She was left in nothing but her underwear and a bra. She screamed as she stared at the strange saiyan. He was already removing his dark armor and licking his lips. “What if I refuse?!”

He laughed. “Do you really wish to defy me? I don’t think you have much of a choice in the matter.” Turles moved closer, only to be smacked in the face. He growled, then grinned. “You’re a feisty one, aren’t you?”

Chichi stared at him. She didn’t know how she thought he was Goku to begin with. His skin was darker than her husband’s. “I’ll never give myself to the likes of you!” she snapped.

The saiyan chuckled, moving his tail around. As much as he didn’t care about just tossing her down and taking her, he figured that a game of seduction could be a lot more fun. By the time he was done, she would be begging for him to fuck her brains out.

Chichi watched as Turles’s tail moved around her waist. She was prepared to fight as he leaned down, running his tongue against her ear. The housewife stood there in horror, wondering how she was going to escape this man.

Slowly, he began to nip at her ear, while moving his tail against her back. He listened to her breath hitch. He slid his tongue down her neck, sucking at the crook of her neck.

Chichi bit her lip. She wasn’t going to give him the pleasure of getting her off. He may have looked like her husband, but he wasn’t Goku. Turles’s hands were moving down her body, touching places that she had never dared to touch. “Wha…” She began as he kissed up the side of her chin. His tail removed itself from her waist, then moved between her legs. Chichi gasped, then cursed herself as she tried to control herself. She wasn’t going to give in to his touches.

Turles smirked as he forced his lips onto hers. He kissed her while he tickled her folds, starting softly before putting more force on them. He could feel her growing wet as he twisted his long tail against it. Turles slid his tongue against her lips, tasting them as she let out a whimper. “I can smell what you want. Has that man, Goku, as you called him, been ignoring you?” His teeth nipped at her bottom lip, making her let out a small whimper. He pulled back, looking at her red face. He grinned, flicking his tail against her womanhood a couple more times.

Chichi felt like she was about to burst. How did this man know where to touch her? But just as he started, he pulled away from her, then sat down on one of the many chairs. She watched as he pulled his spandex shorts down. Her eyes stared as his throbbing manhood came free of those shorts.

Turles watched her with a grin. Her eyes were on him, which was exactly what he wanted. “I thought you weren’t interested,” the saiyan said, stroking himself.

Chichi couldn’t believe he was doing such a thing. Didn’t he want her to do that for him? She felt herself coming closer to him as he gave himself rougher strokes. She could see precum coming from the tip as he switched to his tail. As much as she tried to tell herself that wasn’t her husband, there was just something erotic about watching this man jerk himself off. In the her inner most thoughts, she had always wondered what it would be like to have sex with Goku with his tail, but when they met up again, Goku’s tail was gone. Now she had a chance. She could see what that desire felt like.

The saiyan smirked as she fell to her knees in front of him. He opened his legs, giving her better access to his throbbing member. He took pleasure as she took him in her hands and began to stroke him. Her lips hovered above his cock only for a brief second before licking it. Turles hissed; he had won. The saiyan moved his tail back between her legs, rubbing against her womanhood as she sucked him off. He smirked down as she placed his entire member in her mouth and closed her eyes, almost as if she was losing herself to her own desires. He was corrected, this woman needed this.

Chichi moaned as the saiyan’s length hit the back of her throat. She slid her tongue against the back of his throbbing member, but moaned as that tail of his slipped inside of her underwear. She could feel the fur tickling at her clit, before it headed to her core. She pulled off of his cock as she cried out. It was like she was in a haze. Chichi stared at up him, and she could only register her husband. She whimpered as the tail moved in and out of her, before returning to suck at his member.

Turles watched her as she sucked and licked on him with vigor. This was what he wanted to see. “That’s it…mmm.” Not only did his dick feel great, but her core was dripping around his moving tail. It was really tight in there; this woman had to be sexually starved. “You want more, don’t you?” He questioned as he removed his tail from her womanhood.

Chichi popped off of cock and stared up at him. “More?” It was like she was in a fog as he leaned over and removed her bra. She felt his hands on her, but only moaned as he played with her breasts. He stood up, grabbing her from the floor and walking her back over to the window. The housewife looked out, then suddenly remembered where she was. This man wasn’t Goku…she had just sucked off a man that wasn’t her husband.

Before she could argue though, Turles pulled at her underwear, making it slide around her ankles. The saiyan opened her legs as he positioned himself at her opening.

Chichi stared down at Earth as he pushed inside. She cried out, bracing herself against the window as he held himself there. “Do you remember my name?” He whispered in her ear, then nibbled on it.

He began to thrust forward, driving himself deep inside. Chichi let out a moan as he pushed her roughly against the window. She was trying to think what this man’s name was, but it was hard to think while she was being thrust into like this. “Oh…oh, yes.” She moaned loudly as his tail came twisting around one of her breasts. It didn’t help that he was kissing at her neck. “Yes…oh…”

Turles smirked against her neck. “You really did need this.” He thrust faster, making her cry out louder. He moved his tail up her body, putting it in front of her mouth. “Go ahead…suck on it…”

Chichi didn’t even think it over, she just put the tail in her mouth and sucked on it the same way she had done to his cock. His dick was going deeper as she moaned against his tail, sending vibrations down his body.

“Mmm, that’s…that’s it…” Turles groaned as he kept going. “You…oh, you really like to suck, don’t you?” He could feel her tongue sliding against his tail as she swallowed around the tip. “Damn…” He hissed pulling his tail from her mouth. The movement on his hips had slowed as he pulled out of her and turned her around.

Chichi whimpered at the loss. “I…” She was red as he led her away from the window. He took her to a chair where she climbed on the cushion with her ass in the air. “Give me it…oh.” She moaned as his tail caressed her skin.

The saiyan chuckled darkly. “I thought you didn’t want it.” He rubbed his throbbing member against her ass as his tail moved back to her clit.

“I…oh, your tail,” she whimpered as the tail rubbed her womanhood. She moaned, feeling it slip inside her.

Turles smirked as she pushed back on his tail, then rocked her hips. “You really…mmm…like my tail…” He rubbed his cock against her ass. “If that’s the case…should I put this in here?” He rubbed his thumb against her ass, then smirked. “Or, should I really stretch you out?”

Chichi whimpered. “Turles…not…not my ass.” She moaned as he shifted himself down lower. She let out a cry as he pushed in his cock, really stretching her out.

“So, it looks like you did know my name.” He thrust his hips in that tight hole. It was strange feeling his cock against his tail like this, but he didn’t mind.

“Tur…oh, yes…harder…OH!” she moaned loudly digging her fingers into the back of the chair. She didn’t think she would ever experience anything like this in her life. The tail and the cock were moving at their own rhythm, driving her crazy. “Turles…deep…oh…they’re so…”

He was panting. “You’re…interesting…mmm, aren’t you?” he groaned as he pushed his tail deeper. He had underestimated how good this would feel.

“Yes…oh…oh…I’m…I’m, TURLES!” Her body rocked as it tightened. Everything went white and black at the same time. His tail was still moving but she could feel his seed inside of her as his cock twitched. The hands that had been on her hips moved around her waist then pulled her up. His tail finally stilled as he brought her up for a kiss. She kissed him back, her body still coming down from the intense fuck they just had. Her eyes opened and she stared at him as he pulled his tail free of her, then his cock.

Turles continued to stare at her. That had been the best fuck of his life. “I have to take you back soon,” he whispered.

Chichi shook her head. “I…can I come with you?” Sure, she would miss out on the things on Earth, but what he was promising was more than that.

He chuckled. “So, you want to stay and be my sex-slave?” he purred into her neck.

“That’s mistress, to you,” she shot back.

He smirked. “You know, I got to get you to say my name, but I don’t know yours.”

“It’s Chichi.” She wondered why that was important now.

“Mistress Chichi. Hmm, that does have a good ring to it.” He moved around, picking her up like one would pick up their bride. Even if her husband came, he wasn’t getting her back. Turles would make sure of that.

The End.


	27. Bulma/Gohan

Gohan sighed as he showed up at Capsule Corp. He knew that Bulma wasn’t going to be happy with him. It was only a couple of days till his wedding and he ripped open the crotch to his saiyaman outfit. Knowing that Videl liked the outfit, he knew he needed to get it fixed.

As he walked in, he could see that Bulma was a little busy, but she gave him a smile until she saw the outfit. “Just meet me in the lab.”

Gohan looked down, then sighed as he moved towards the back of the lab. “I’m sorry, Bulma, it just happened.”

She rolled her eyes. “Just strip.”

“What?” Gohan said in horror.

Bulma giggled. “I just need to take your measurements.” Her eyes wandered. “I can’t believe that you’re getting married. Are you ready for the honeymoon?” She asked.

Gohan turned red, as he pulled his pants down. “Bulma!” He was embarrassed, but remained quiet as she moved over in front of him. She was starting to take his measurements while kneeling on the floor.

“So, are you excited or not?” Bulma giggled, stretching the tape around his thighs, she could already see that he was growing in other places.

“That’s…personal,” Gohan said as her hand moved up, sliding over the front of his underwear.

“Have you done it before?” Bulma asked, watching as he turned red. “Oh, you haven’t? I figured that you would want some practice.” She rubbed his crotch, making him moan.

Gohan covered his mouth. “Bulma…I…I can’t…” he groaned as she pulled his underwear down, making his member spring out.

“It looks like you can.” Bulma smiled up at him as she took hold of his growing member. She stroked it. “You don’t want to disappoint, Videl, do you?” She pulled her hand free before spitting in it and going back to his member.

Gohan moaned as her strokes picked up. “I…oh, Kami…” He stared down, watching as Bulma slid her tongue done the shaft. He groaned as she moved up to the tip, slipping it into her mouth and sucking on it. At some point, his hand moved downward, touching the top of her head. “Keep…going…” The half-saiyan could hear her slurping below as his hips started to move on their own.

Bulma giggled, opening her mouth more so that he could push it all the way in. She hummed, sending vibrations up his throbbing length while sucking down on him hard. Gohan was pushing himself to the back of her throat. Why hadn’t he tried this before? He groaned as he held her head in place while he thrust into her mouth. He could feel her tongue caressing him in all the right places.

“Bulma…I…I’m gonna…” he groaned as he shot himself all over her face. Gohan looked down at her in a panic, only for Bulma to lick her lips.

“You’re going to have to last longer than that to please Videl,” Bulma giggled. She pulled her shirt off, giving him an eyeful of her breasts.

“Bulma…we can’t keep…” Gohan froze as she removed her bra, giving him a full view of her breasts. He watched as she moved up, rubbing his limp length between them.

“You need to get that back up if you’re going to learn anything,” Bulma giggled. She leaned down running her tongue over the head, watching him as he closed his eyes and gave into the pleasure.

Gohan could feel himself hardening again as she rubbed him between her large breasts. “That’s…Kami.”

Bulma smiled. “I think it’s time we moved on to phase two.”

“Phase two?” Gohan hissed as she pulled away from him.

“Now Gohan, what kind of man are you going to be if you can’t return the favor?” Bulma giggled as she stood up.

The half-saiyan watched as she pulled her pants and underwear down in one go. “You want me to…?”

She moved back to one of the desks and opened her legs. “Come and get a taste.” She giggled as he walked over then fell to his knees. She could feel his lips on the side of her leg, moving towards her womanhood. “That’s it…keep going,” she whispered as he reached her folds.

Finally, his tongue slipped inside, tasting her. Gohan groaned as the taste touched his tongue. Swiftly, he brushed his tongue against her engorged clit, causing Bulma to cry out in pleasure.

“Good…Gohan…that’s, oh.” Bulma moaned, keeping him in place. “That’s it. Taste it.”

He groaned as he made hungry sounds, moving slowly, he slipped down to her core, tasting everything he could. It was strange, he thought he knew everything he needed to know about the female anatomy, but was discovering how wrong he was. His tongue traced the outer walls as he tried to figure out what the best way to pleasure her would be. Finally, he pushed his tongue inside, earning himself a loud moan. He could feel the tightness around his tongue, and then realized that his soon to be wife would be tighter than this.

Bulma moaned. “Use…Gohan, use your fingers…oh…” She did like that he was paying attention because seconds later, he pulled back and pushed in one of his fingers. She held onto his arm as he fingered her. “That’s it…keep going…”

“Bulma…it’s so…” He groaned as she pulled him up into a kiss. Gohan kept his fingers moving as her tongue danced with his. He never thought that any of this would feel this good in his life. He nipped at her bottom lip before sucking in her tongue.

The heiress held onto him as she came, clamping down on his fingers as they continued to dance inside of her. She whimpered as he pulled away from the kiss. “Good,” she panted. “Now, why don’t you try putting this inside?”

Gohan stared down at his throbbing length; then groaned. He watched as she turned around, bracing her hands against the desk. The half-saiyan positioned himself without a thought, rubbing himself against her womanhood. He kissed Bulma’s back as he pushed himself inside. “Fuck…”

Bulma gasped. “Relax for a second, let her…get used to it,” she whispered as he began to move slowly. “That’s it…loosen her up…oh.”

Gohan groaned, feeling Bulma push back on him. He moved a little faster, increasing the pressure on his cock. “Bulma…”

The heiress moaned. “That’s it…push in…deeper…oh, yes,” she moaned as he began to slam into her. “Make her take it…oh…take me…Gohan.”

Gohan couldn’t stop himself if he tried. It was just too good. “You want it…mmm?” He was practically pushing her against the desk now. Her heat had him under some kind of spell as he kept going.

She felt him kissing at her back as he slammed in harder. “That…oh, punish me…oh,” she whimpered. “Deep…oh…give it to me…”

Gohan pulled out before twisting her around. He growled as he pulled her legs around his waist and pushed himself back inside. “That’s it…fuck…”

She whimpered. “You…you see…oh…yes…that’s it.” He really was a fast learner.

“Bulma…oh…I…I can’t stop…” He pushed in harder, causing the desk to make an unhealthy nose.

“Don’t stop…keep…oh, keep going…” She pulled his face down, locking her lips with his. His tongue moved around her mouth franticly as he thrust deep inside. “Gohan…that’s oh…”

Gohan groaned feeling himself near the end once more. “I…oh, Bulma!”

“Yes…yes…oh, Gohan!” Her arms tightened around his neck as she came. She clenched down on him, moaning loudly as her organism overtook her.

Gohan groaned, ready to finish what he was doing, when she shook her head. “Wha?” He started to ask then pulled out of her.

Bulma moved down to her knees, sucking on the cock that had just been inside of her. She pushed it to the back of her throat, earning her more than one moan.

“Bulma…damn!” Gohan hissed as he came down her throat. He watched her in a daze as she licked him clean. What did he just do? Videl would never forgive him for this.

The heiress stood up and giggled. “It seems that the lesson is over with. Don’t worry, I won’t tell her.” She lit a cigarette that she found inside of the desk. “Besides, I got you all ready for your big night.”

Gohan stared at Bulma in shock, but said nothing as he got dressed. “You’ll have the outfit fixed by then, won’t you?”

She giggled. “Into something kinky then?” The boy blushed before he ran off, leaving her to get dressed. “You know, you may be better than your father.”

The End.


	28. Vegeta/FemGoten

Gotin sighed while in the living room of Capsule Corp. She was in her second year of college, but nothing was going her way. She wanted Trunks, but her best friend had moved on with another. It saddened her, but Trunks was really her second choice. It wasn’t until about 2 years ago that her first choice had become available. The only problem was it was Trunk’s father. Vegeta had always been the rugged man she had dreamed of, but now he was a widower. His children had tried to set him up a few times, but the man wasn’t really interested.

Vegeta walked into the living room, finding Kakarot’s brat on the couch. He really didn’t understand why she was here. His son was on his honeymoon and his daughter was on a business trip. “You know, you have a home,” the prince snapped.

Gotin frowned then stood up. “I’m just…bored.” She was wearing a shorter top and she planned to pull it off, but he walked out of the room. She was going to have to think of another way. Suddenly an idea popped into her head and she chuckled darkly. She really was a genius.

* * *

 

Vegeta tossed himself in his sleep before finally rolling on his back. He had been having the strangest dream for a while. It felt like someone was touching him. He felt a tug on his shorts, then the feeling of someone stroking him. He groaned, keeping his eyes closed as the touches caressed him, making him hard.

The prince wondered what kind of dream this was, when his length was engulfed by something warm and wet. He felt someone tickling him with their tongue, and hissed. A tooth slid against his throbbing member, forcing his eyes to open.

Vegeta looked down his body in shock. Kakarot’s youngest brat was sucking on his manhood. She pulled back with her eyes closed, licking the tip before dragging it down the back of his length. “Wha…What are you…ah!” She had sent her tongue between his balls. “He hissed as he moved his body up against the headboard. Vegeta could see her crawling towards him. Her head lowered, but he stopped her, grabbing her chin and pulling it up. The prince’s eyes locked with her. “If you go through with this, I won’t be gentle.” He thought that would scare her off, but she only grinned at him.

“You think that’s going to get rid of me?” Gotin moved back, pulling off her shirt. She wasn’t wearing a bra underneath. She giggled as she watched his eyes roam. “I’ve wanted you for a long time. You can’t just leave me with a taste, can you?” Gotin asked, trying to sound innocent.

Vegeta growled, Kakarot and Trunks would be angry with him, but she had brought this on herself. “Then finish the job.” He opened his legs giving her better access to his manhood.

Gotin whimpered as she leaned down, sampling the precum that was dripping from the tip. Her tongue swirled around the head before she engulfed him with her mouth.

The prince hissed. His hand had moved on top of her head, holding her there. “Watch your…teeth…mmm.” Gotin’s head was bobbing up and down and Vegeta could feel her tongue pressing him against the roof of her mouth tightly. The tip of him was in the back of her throat, making him groan as she swallowed. “Where did you…learn this?” he groaned as his hips began to thrust upward.

She only moaned in response, igniting his senses. Vegeta could smell the heat growing between her legs. He felt himself grin as he put his hand in her hair then dragged her off of his member. “Vegeta?” Gotin felt confused as to why he stopped her, but then felt the prince’s hands move, pulling her onto his lap. She smiled, only to stop. It was like there was this musk on the air. His tongue was moving against her neck, going down her body as the musk filled her with more want that before. “I…oh!” Vegeta’s hands cupped her breasts, squeezing them hard.

He chuckled. “I told you…I play rough.” He leaned his lips down, biting one of her nipples. She only cried out as she rubbed her clothed womanhood against his hardened shaft. He growled. “You get straight to the point.” He lapped his tongue against the nipple. “But it’s not going to be that easy.” The prince removed one of his hands from one of her breasts, only to smack her ass, hard.

Gotin whimpered as his fingers soothed the pain, and then smacked her again. She cried out. How could something like this feel good? By the third smack, she was screaming for more.

Vegeta was intrigued. He thought that she would go run off and cry, but it looked like she was into this fetish of his. It was kind of refreshing. He had to hold back with Bulma more than once, but it looked like Gotin was up for anything he wanted to do. He growled, pushing her off him and onto the bed. She looked up at him in lust, making the prince snarl as he ripped off her shorts, followed by her underwear. “You’ve been a very naughty girl.” Vegeta smirked.

Gotin felt her womanhood tingle. “Then…punish me. AH!” He smacked her leg then moved down to soothe the spot with his tongue. She moaned as he bit her reddened skin, before going back to sucking on it. His lips moved, sucking on the inner side of her thigh, heading towards her dripping womanhood. Gotin whimpered, as his tongue crawled along her slit. “Ve-…oh,” she moaned as he forced her folds open with his tongue while squeezing her ass hard. Gotin’s fingers were fisting in the sheets and she could hear them tearing.

Vegeta groaned. He could taste more than arousal on her. How long had Kakarot’s little girl been entertaining the idea of having him take her? The prince couldn’t help but feel aroused by that. She was the only female saiyan that wasn’t related to him. He was surprised that she wasn’t aroused by his son, but now he was kind of glad she wasn’t.

He stroked her clit with his tongue before biting it. She would have jumped up if he wasn’t holding her legs down. “Sensitive, are we?” Vegeta took pleasure in listening to her whimper as he waited for her answer.

Gotin wondered what he was doing and looked down at him. Vegeta was staring up at her. She moved her hips, in an attempt to get him to continue, but he only stared at her. Was he having second thoughts? She felt him let go of her, only for her eyes to tear up. “Was this really all a game for you?!” she snapped.

Vegeta felt confused as she got off the bed. He was sure that she would be begging for him to touch her. “You knew exactly what this was,” he growled, getting off the bed.

Gotin looked for her clothes, but remembered that her shorts were ribbons. “So you want me to walk home without pants. I guess that’s a punishment too,” she said as she got in his face.

Vegeta was about to snap back, when he smelled her arousal. Her heat still wanted him badly, and now he could see what was bothering her. She thought he had been playing along for fun. He smirked as he pushed her against a nearby wall.

Gotin squealed as he chuckled. “All you had to do was beg…” He rubbed his throbbing member against her. “Then I would have sunk this deep inside of you.” He listened to her moan. “You still want that, don’t you?”

Gotin didn’t think as she grabbed his face slamming her lips against his. The prince groaned, grabbing her legs and pulling them around his waist. His tongue was battling with hers when he entered her, forcing a gasp then a cry of pleasure from her lips. Gotin held on tightly, as his thrusts pushed in hard, sending jolts up and down her spine. Nothing had ever felt this good before. She moaned but couldn’t even form coherent sentences.

Vegeta’s hand moved down to her hips, giving him better leverage with each thrust. “Take it…mmm.” She was clinging to him, while making the most seductive face he had ever seen. “You’re…fuck you’re tight.” He kept going, feeling completion gaining on him. “You’re mine…” he whispered as she gasped.

“Yes…oh…” It felt amazing; each move he made was pushing her closer to her peak. His cock was moving so deep and hard inside of her that she knew she would have trouble walking in the morning, but she found that she didn’t care. He had said it, she was his. “Vegeta…YES!” Her body locked around his as she came. The peak she had been climbing to had just pushed her off as she locked up, almost thrashing against him.

The prince growled as he felt his release, losing himself deep inside of his new mate. She was shivering as he moved them, refusing to pull out of her just yet. He was staking his claim, so that no one would touch her.

As they got back to the bed, he could feel her cuddling up against him after he finally pulled out. She purred into his neck as she slept. He already knew the next morning was going to be interesting. His son would be back…

Vegeta chuckled at the fact that he had just taken Trunks’s best friend as his mate. The boy was going to be mortified.

The End.


	29. Caulifla/Kale

Kale looked away timidly. She didn’t like how friendly her boss was getting with Cabba, but Caulifla said that it wasn’t like that. Cabba had left for a little while, leaving them alone before the tournament. Now she was sitting on the edge of her boss’s bed, waiting for her orders.

Caulifla walked back over. “You still don’t believe me, do you?” she accused the timid girl.

Kale kept her gaze averted. She was scared. The last thing she wanted to do was disappoint her boss.

Cauifla smiled down at the timid girl. “I guess, I’ll just have to show you where my interests lie.” Before Kale could do anything, the brash female had pushed her down against the mattress.

“Wha…what are you…” Kale started as Caulifla climbed on top of her. She had no time to react as her boss pushed their lips together. Kale’s eyes went wide. She wasn’t expecting this at all. She responded timidly as Caulifla licked her lips.

“Come on Kale, you got to give me more than that,” the brash one stated, before going in for more. She dragged her tongue against those soft lips, wishing to slip her tongue inside. She longed to taste the timid woman under her in more ways than one.

Kale whimpered as she finally opened her mouth, she had wanted Caulifla for a long time, but didn’t know how to express it. Suddenly, that brash tongue was inside her mouth, tasting her in the wildest way. The timid saiyan moved her arms up, wrapping them around her boss. She moaned as the tongue inside her mouth dominated hers. Kale didn’t think as she pulled on the brash one’s top, exposing Caulifla’s breasts. The timid saiyan heard a dark chuckle as her boss pulled up to look at her. Kale’s eyes roamed, staring at the sweet flesh that was exposed to her.

“You like what you see?” Caulifla smirked as Kale nodded. “Would you like to taste them?”

The timid saiyan moaned as she moved her hands around, placing them on the soft mounds in front of her. She didn’t know where this courage was coming from as she began to play with the nipples in front of her. Kale knew that she wanted to taste them, among other things.

Caulifla began to feel hot as the timid girl played with her. She let out a moan as Kale leaned up, taking one of the sensitive nubs into her mouth. The tongue swirled around the nipple as Kale sucked, making the brash one pant. “That…Kale…” She stared down at her student in awe. She didn’t think that Kale could be this aggressive. She felt a tooth grasp her for a second, making her whimper loudly. “Oh…oh, yes…”

Kale looked up at her boss and smirked. She had never seen Caulifla so flushed before. She pulled off of one nipple and moved to the other, wanting to taste everything she could. At the same time, she could feel the brash one messing with her shirt. Seconds later, it was ripped off of her before being flung across the room along with her bra. Caulifla began to massage her perky breasts without a thought. Kale pulled off of the sensitive nub in her mouth. “Don’t stop…”

Caulifla grinned down at her. “I bet there’s more you want to taste.” Kale’s hands had moved down her midriff and were beginning to pull at her pants. “You want to taste everything, don’t you?” The brash one pushed Kale back onto the bed. She pulled at her student’s skirt, removing it with ease before turning to her pants. They were gone in no time as she reveled in the body under her. Before Kale could say anything, the brash one was kissing down her body softly. Kale may have tasted her breasts first, but she wanted to feel those juices against her tongue. As she slowly dragged her lips and tongue down the timid one’s body, she felt dazed. Everything about Kale was soft; her student was exceeding her expectations. Once she reached the timid saiyan’s thighs, Caulifla began to kiss the side of her leg as she made her way to Kale’s womanhood. Her tongue slipped against the slit, the brash one moaned. It seemed that Kale was dripping wet. She licked the folds softly, building the heat between them. Below her, she could hear Kale’s whimpers.

Finally, Caulifla slipped her tongue inside those folds, getting a full taste of her juices in one go. “Ah!” Caulifla heard Kale moan, as she found the sensitive pearl that was waiting for her. The brash one slid her tongue against the nub, swirling it as she tasted it. Kale’s fingers were ripping the sheets as she was devoured from below. “Don’t, OH…”

Caulifla only chuckled, sliding her tongue down to the dripping core. “You taste wonderful, Kale.” She dragged her tongue against the virgin opening. Taking pleasure in how much her lover was thrashing against the bed. She moved her tongue against the timid one’s core one more time, before pushing her tongue inside. Caulifla twisted her tongue, trying to get her student to loosen up. “You’re so tight down here.” She licked one of her fingers before placing it at the opening in front of her. Slowly, she pushed it in, getting a feel for the tight heat that enveloped around her.

Kale whimpered as the finger moved. Meanwhile, the brash one had moved her tongue back up to her pearl, stroking it with her tongue softly. “Yes…oh…” She didn’t think she ever been this loud before.

Caulifla twisted her finger inside, stretching her. She slid another finger inside, scissoring it in an attempt to push her over the edge. “I feel like you need something more.”

“Boss…oh,” Kale moaned as a third finger was pushed inside. “Can I…oh!”

“You want to taste me too?” Caulifla chuckled, as she pulled her fingers free. “I guess that is only fair.” She fell against the mattress before moving into position. The timid one moved between her legs and began to lap at her core. She could feel Kale’s tongue move up, finding her clit before biting down on it. “Yes!” The timid one’s tongue soothed the pain before moving down and getting a better taste of her boss.

Kale whimpered as the taste invaded her tongue. She had longed to do this with Caulifla, and now that she had her chance, she was going to take it. The universe was probably going to be destroyed anyway, so she might as well do everything she had ever wanted right now. Her tongue slipped into that tight core, twisting as she lapped up the juices.

Caulifla began to thrust her hips against the pleasure she was receiving. “That…oh, oh Kale…deeper…oh.” She whimpered as the timid one slurped on her core. The aggressiveness was surprising, but it wasn’t like she was going to complain. Instead, she reveled in her student’s daring.

Kale pulled back for a second, then pushed a finger inside. She wanted to feel this part of her boss badly. She took pride in the loud moan she received for it. Kale moved her tongue up, playing with the clit some more as she fingered Caulifla.

“I…Oh…slow down…Oh!” Caulifla moaned, then grabbed her student’s head before pulling it up. More than one finger was still moving inside of her. “We…oh…I want to take you…Oh!”

Kale slowed down, then pulled out. She felt very confused as she stared at her boss. “How is that?” She started as Caulifla looked under the bed. She pulled out a double-sided dildo and smirked at the timid one.

Slowly, she pushed her student back against the bed. “It will sting at first,” the brash one told her as she pushed it inside. She could hear Kale whimpering as she pushed it in. “Relax.”

Kale whimpered. It was so big. She was about to speak when Caulifla moved, grabbing the other end of the large dildo. Her boss impaled herself on the other end, letting out a moan as it went deep inside of her. Soon, Kale could feel the brash one’s womanhood against her own. Caulifla began to move her hips slowly, causing the dildo to move in both of them. Kale let out a moan as her boss moved faster. “Caulifla…oh…yes…”

“Kale…that’s…oh, fuck…” the brash one moaned, moving her hips faster. Soon, she could feel her student doing the same. Kale was moving fast as Caulifla moved sharper. “Deep…push it deep…Kale…”

“Faster…oh, faster…” Kale whimpered as Caulifla leaned down, kissing her as they made love. The dildo was so deep inside of her as she clawed at her bosses back. She wanted more. She needed more. “Don’t stop…oh.”

Caulifla slowed down for a second as she rode the large dildo. Her eyes looked down at Kale; she could feel the timid one pushing it up inside of her. “That’s it…oh, Kale…” she groaned as she watched her student. “Yes…oh, yes…”

Kale felt something building as it kept going between them. Her hands came up to steady the brash one as she thrust up harder. “I…oh, oh…OH!” Her body tightened as explosions went off inside of her. She thrashed against the bed as her desire peaked.

Meanwhile, Caulifla was still moving the large dildo inside of her. The brash one was still riding it hard. Upon realizing that Kale had cum, she whimpered pushing herself harder as she thought about that fact. Seconds later, she felt her body lock up as she fell over the edge. “Kale!” she moaned loudly as she lost herself, squirting her juices down the side of the dildo. She panted as she looked down at Kale before she collapsed against her. Kale was breathing hard against her neck as she spoke. “You see, I have no interest in someone like Cabba. He has the wrong equipment.” She giggled before leaning into her student and kissing her.

Kale whimpered as they kissed, hoping that they really did make it out of this tournament. She wanted to do that again.

The End.


	30. FemVegeta/Nappa

Vegeta grinned as he looked around. Finally, he was alive again. He had no idea what planet they were on, but he didn’t care in the slightest. Vegeta wondered how that idiot Kakarot had done the two of them in. They would have to train so he could watch the clown suffer.

The prince stared at his fellow elite, prepared to give the man orders, including what they needed to do next, but those orders never left his lips. Instead, he wondered why Nappa was looking at him like that. “Dumbass wake up!” Vegeta said, only to freeze. What was wrong with his voice?

The prince kept his eyes on Nappa, but at the same time noticed that the giant’s eyes weren’t looking him in the eye. Instead, his eyes were staring at his chest. The prince looked down to discover that his body wasn’t the way he remembered it. Where once there had been a muscular chest…there was now a set of female breasts. The next thing he did was check where his manhood was, only to find that it too was gone. He let out an annoyed snarl. Whoever did this was going to pay.

“So, do I call you princess now?” Nappa asked, clearly drooling at the beauty before him.

Vegeta growled at the elite. “Do you think this is funny?” he snarled before noticing the change Nappa’s behavior. Did this look please him? She smacked him across the face as his eyes roamed. Who did this fucker think he was? “Don’t get any ideas!”

Nappa chuckled. “But Vegeta, we’re the only elites left. You’ve got to see some value in that.”

Vegeta glared down at him. “You really think that I’m going to stoop so low that you can dominate me like a common peasant!”

“Come on, Vegeta, aren’t you the lease bit curious?” Nappa asked. “You’ve got to wonder what it’s like to be the woman.”

Vegeta rolled her eyes, as she pondered his words. He was the only elite left, and it wasn’t like she was going to go after that idiot Kakarot. If she was going to go after a saiyan, then Nappa was her only option. The only problem was if he could deliver. “You get one shot.” Her eyes narrowed, as she pushed him down on the ground.

Nappa stared up at her with a smirk. He could care less about her attitude right now. “I won’t disappoint you, Princess.”

Vegeta moved down, straddling his lap as she waited for him to make the first move. His tail moved towards her back, caressing the spot just above her tail spot. The princess gritted her teeth. She wasn’t going to give in. She needed him to prove himself and small touches were not going to be her undoing.

Nappa could see what she was doing, but grinned as he moved his arms up from the ground. He pulled his armor off, letting her small hands fall onto his muscled chest. Still she looked unimpressed. The elite was going to have to kick it up a notch.

Vegeta was about to get up as she felt Nappa’s tail move between her legs. She closed her eyes, gasping as it rubbed against her womanhood. She closed her mouth, but knew that she had given herself away as his tail started to move faster, causing her hips to move in rhythm with it. Her head flew backward, and his hands moved up her body, touching her in places she hadn’t had time to touch herself.

Before she knew it, her armor had been tossed against some nearby rocks. Vegeta opened her eyes, only to stare down at the elite in a daze. His tail moved up, caressing her cheek. “So, Princess, have you made up your mind?”

Vegeta growled before she pounced on him, locking her lips with his feverishly. Nappa groaned, licking her bottom lips as they clashed, proud that he had gained her approval. He pulled her down on top of him as he forced her mouth open, sucking on her tongue as she pulled him closer. Nappa moved his tail back down, feeling up her body before resting between her legs once more.

The princess pulled off of his lips, clawing at her jumpsuit. She wanted it off badly. Her body felt hot, but she was still cautious. One wrong move and she would blast him.

Nappa stared up at her from the ground with a grin. He kept his eyes on her breasts as they were freed from her jumpsuit. His hands moved up, peeling the rest of her jumpsuit down, exposing her skin. Her eyes found his, waiting for him to make the next move.

The elite stared up, then slid his hands up her soft skin. He wasn’t expecting her to be so soft, but he would take it. He creeped his fingers upward, gliding them up her slender frame. Vegeta let go of a breath she was holding in as he cupped her breasts with his hands. She stared down at him, letting out a soft moan as he began to squeeze at the sensitive flesh. “Nappa…”

He smirked, watching her push herself into his touch. He kept his mouth shut, knowing that he could mess this up with one word. He rubbed his fingers over her nipples, getting her to gasp.

Vegeta felt her body tremble. She wanted more. Her body was craving his touch, which was quite surprising. The princess grabbed his hands, pulling them down from her breasts. Her eyes stayed on his as she stood up and pulled the rest of her jumpsuit off.

Nappa had to stop himself from drooling. He was so close to his prize, he could almost taste it. She began to straddle his hips, but he grabbed her hand, pulling her lap closer to his face.

Vegeta pondered what he was doing, until she felt him kiss the side of her legs. Her eyes closed as she scooted up. Her eyes opened as she felt his tongue drag down her womanhood. She felt his tongue move, sampling her core. Her back arched as his tongue swirled around her clit. She surrendered a moan from her lips. “That’s…”

Nappa chuckled, moving his hands up to squeeze her ass as he moved his tongue down to her dripping opening. He pushed his tongue inside, listening to her whimper as he groaned. The elite closed his eyes, giving her everything he had.

“Nappa…oh.” Vegeta began to move her hips, dragging herself against his tongue. Where did he learn something like this? His tongue moved faster, making her body lock up. The princess tensed up, seeing white as his tongue kept moving. She couldn’t stop herself from moaning his name as she panted.

Nappa slowed his tongue, pulling off of her gradually. He watched her slide back, but stayed on the ground. He smirked as he felt her hands on his shorts. He pushed his hips up, letting her pull them off in one swift motion.

Vegeta looked down in a daze. She didn’t even think as she moved down, lapping at his manhood. Nappa sat up, staring at her as she sucked at the tip, before dragging her lips down the shaft. “That’s it,” Nappa sighed, watching as she purred against him. Clearly, he had done well.

Her lips moved back up, sucking on the tip before engulfing him with her mouth. She pulled her head up, bobbing her head as she sucked on the hardened flesh in her mouth. Vegeta could hear him groaning, but at the same time his tail had moved back between her legs.

Vegeta pulled off of him, staring at him for a second before making a decision. Quickly, she moved, sitting on his lap. Nappa’s eyes locked with hers as she grinned at him. “I guess you’re not so bad.” He grinned back as she pushed him back against the ground.

Nappa watched as the princess positioned herself, then he felt his manhood being pulled up. He smirked as she buried him inside her.

Vegeta bit her lip. She didn’t think it would hurt, but she wasn’t going to give into pain. She already knew what she wanted. The princess began to pull herself up, dropping down on the cock that was inside of her. She rocked her hips, letting the pain fade away.

The elite grinned, pushing up into that heat. Finally, the princess moaned, her fingers were digging into his chest as she rode his manhood. Meanwhile, his tail had moved around, flicking against her clit. “Princess…”

Vegeta moaned, giving into the pleasure he was giving her. “Nappa, deeper…”

His hips pressed upward, giving way to sharper movements. He groaned, letting her tight heat clamp down on him. He kept moving as she fell against his chest in pleasure. She didn’t complain as he flipped them, giving him better leverage.

The princess gasped as the elite’s movements became sharper. All she could do was demand more. Each thrust had her body on fire. She was so close, she could almost taste it.

Nappa grinned as he hissed, he could feel her tightening. “Does it feel good, Vegeta?” He asked, only to get a moan as an answer. He sped up, watching as she clawed at the ground, desperate for release.

It hit her hard. Vegeta arched wildly against the ground as everything went white. She didn’t realize that she was calling out his name as she came. All she knew was it felt like the ground was shaking around her.

Nappa groaned as he pulled out and came against her womanhood. He chuckled at how out of it she was. He was quite proud of himself. It looked like he had rocked her world.

The elite moved down to the ground, pulling her up on his chest. He was grinning as she purred into his neck. Everything was right with the world as the two of them fell asleep.

* * *

Vegeta woke up feeling very strange. She sniffed the air, smelling blood. Quickly, she stood up, looking around for the source, only to find that she was bleeding on Nappa. The princess checked her body, then tensed up. She snarled as she looked down at his peaceful face.

The elite began to wake up, with a goofy smile on his face. “Good morning, Princess.”

“Nappa, you idiot! What did you do to me?!” she yelled at him as Nappa was forced to run away. He feared for his life as she caught him multiple times only to cover his manhood so that she wouldn’t rip it off.

It would be hours before she calmed down long enough for him to explain what a period was.

The End.


	31. RaditzZarbon

Raditz sighed as he walked into a strange room. He had been called here for the same reason he always came down here. The saiyan knew that Vegeta and Nappa would look down on him for this, but it came with a lot of perks. Zarbon didn’t sleep with just anyone.

The greenish blue alien stared at him as he began to remove his armor. “You’re late.”

“But I did show up,” Raditz said with a grin. “I could have just left you hanging.” He teased the alien as he tossed the armor in the corner. “You’re a little over dressed, don’t you think?”

Zarbon scoffed. He wasn’t going to let Raditz trip him up again. “Whatever.” He removed his own armor, staring back at the saiyan with desire. He couldn’t help it. Raditz was far too attractive for his own good.

Raditz chuckled as he moved forward. “You’re not one for kissing, so let’s move on to the main event.”

Zarbon rolled his eyes. “Just get to it, Monkey.” He sat down on his couch, and waited for the saiyan to walk over and start sucking on his member.

Raditz grinned. He loved proving the alien wrong. It wouldn’t take much. He was sure of that. As he got to his knees in front of the alien, he pulled Zarbon free of his shorts. “I don’t think we need these,” he teased, earning him a frown. “Don’t be a prude, Zarbon. It doesn’t look good on you.” He moved forward, lapping at the large member in front of him. His tongue slid against the limp cock, as it began to twitch to life. He heard a sharp intake of breath above him. Raditz smirked as he ran his tongue down to the alien’s balls, playing with them before leaving them to his fingers.

Zarbon was biting his lip. He wasn’t going to let the saiyan believe that he was winning. But as Raditz swirled that heavenly tongue against him, the alien almost lost his control. His eyes opened, staring down at the saiyan. Raditz was staring up at him. One of his hands was stroking his member, the other was on his balls, while his tongue assaulted the head. “Damn…”

“What was that?” Raditz chuckled and leaned into the large member, sucking the tip hard. He ran his tongue across the back of the tip, focusing on the spot where the head met the shaft.

Zarbon thrust up as sweat pricked his forehead. He licked his lips as the tongue assaulted his weak spot. “Raditz…”

The saiyan popped off. “What was that about me being a monkey?” Raditz said before returning to his work. Frieza’s right hand man was putty in his hands. The saiyan pushed the cock to the back of his throat, sucking hard on the alien’s member.  Above him, Zarbon was a mess as he panted and whimpered. Soon, the saiyan knew that the alien would start begging like he always did.

“Yes…oh, yes,” Zarbon groaned as he felt himself cum hard against the saiyan’s lips. He panted as he watched Raditz collect his seed with his fingers. He would have questioned him, but only moaned a second later as those fingers found his ass, stretching him open. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He was the one that was in control, not some weak saiyan… but as Raditz pushed three fingers in all the way, his resolve crumbled. “Fuck…”

“Yes, Zarbon, that’s my plan,” Raditz chuckled as he rubbed that sensitive spot inside of the alien. “I’ll be deep inside of here, just how you like it.”

Zarbon moaned at the thought as the saiyan’s tail moved up, stroking his member to hardness once more. “Take…oh, take me…”

“What was that?” Raditz chuckled, watching his superior writhe in pleasure. “I didn’t hear you.”

“Fuck…oh, fuck me…Raditz, fuck me,” Zarbon moaned as the tail moved faster on him.

The saiyan smirked as he removed his fingers from the alien’s ass. “If you insist.” He flipped Zarbon so that the alien was holding onto the back of the couch with his ass in the air. “You know, I do prefer to look at your backside,” the saiyan said, licking his lips as he pulled down his own shorts. He rubbed his throbbing member against the aching hole. “I’m not sure if you want this enough. I mean it is a monkey’s dick,” Raditz teased.

Zarbon let out a cry of frustration as Raditz continued to thrust against him. “I…oh, I need it. Fuck me…”

“Then say it. What kind of dick do you want?” Raditz chuckled darkly as Zarbon whimpered.

“I…I want yours. AH!” The alien cried out as Raditz pulled his hair. Clearly that wasn’t the right answer. “I want a saiyan’s cock…”

“And what is a saiyan, by your words?” Raditz wanted to humiliate the alien. It would teach Zarbon not to back talk him in the future.

“I want your monkey dick…OH.” Zarbon wasn’t prepared for that large member to push deep inside. He couldn’t stop himself as he moaned loudly. Raditz’s tail was still stroking him as the saiyan began to thrust into him. “Yes…oh, baby, please.”

Raditz chuckled then groaned as he pulled the alien’s hair. “See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” the saiyan said, thrusting in harder.

Zarbon let out a cry of pleasure as his ass was assaulted by the saiyan’s cock. “Don’t stop…oh Raditz, harder…” The stroking on his member grew faster as he was practically pushed into the couch. He felt Raditz’s tongue against the back of his neck as the saiyan moved flush against him; the saiyan was driving himself as deep as he possibly could. The alien’s voice had gone high pitched as he whined for more. “Raditz…deeper…oh…”

The saiyan groaned as he began to kiss at the side of the alien’s neck. Zarbon was growing tighter around him. “You need to cum don’t you?”

The alien whimpered. “Yes…oh…cum inside me…” Zarbon panted as the thrusts slowed and changed. No longer was Raditz rough. He could feel the saiyan pushing into him at such a slow and agonizing speed. “Wha…?” This was different. Why would Raditz suddenly change what he was doing?

“Shh…” Raditz pulled out and moved to sit on the couch. “Don’t you want to try something new?”

Zarbon found himself moving around in confusion. It wasn’t until Raditz’s tail stroked him that he moved over, straddling the saiyan’s lap. He felt the saiyan’s cock against his ass. “What are you going to…?” Zarbon started as Raditz pulled him up enough for him to impale himself on the large length. “Oh…this is…” His eyes looked at the saiyan but he had no time to say anything as Raditz thrust upward. “Raditz…I…mmm.” His mouth was being put to work as the saiyan began to kiss him. The alien didn’t complain at all. Instead, he wrapped his arms around the saiyan’s neck as he rode Raditz’s member. Zarbon groaned as Raditz’s tongue met his, he let the saiyan suck on it as they rocked against each other slowly. Even the tail on his cock was moving slowly.

Zarbon shook as his desire took him, causing him to squirt out all over the slow-moving tail. His needy moan was devoured by the saiyan’s mouth as Raditz kept thrusting before losing himself. The alien felt the warmth pool inside of him and panted as they finally separated from the kiss. The alien still felt confused as the saiyan purred against him. “I don’t understand.”

Raditz sighed. “Will you ever understand?”

“You know what this is,” Zarbon snapped, then groaned as he pulled off to the member inside of him. At least he tried to, Raditz was holding him down. “Don’t do this.”

“Why not? We could die at any moment,” the saiyan said, before leaning in and kissing Zarbon once more.

Zarbon pulled away. “If Frieza finds out…” He could see the disappointment on his lover’s face, then was shocked as Raditz pushed him down to the floor. The saiyan dressed in silence, leaving the alien cold.

“Does he fuck you like I do?” the saiyan demanded, not giving Zarbon another glance. “Or do you actually love him?” Before the alien could answer, the saiyan was gone.

Zarbon sighed. “You know the danger,” he said to himself. The alien figured that he should straighten things out next time. Raditz was heading to Earth if the reports were correct. The saiyan would be back within a year. It would give both of them time to think about their relationship. Maybe then, Zarbon would be ready for Raditz to love him.

The End.


	32. Goten/FemTrunks

I have no female name for Trunks, so it’s still Trunks in this.

* * *

Goten looked over at Trunks, they had just finished another round of video games. The purple haired heiress was smirking at her win. “I told you I would beat you.”

Bulma walked in with a giggle. “Now remember what I said; no kissy face.” The woman had brought them some snacks and the two rolled their eyes at her.

“Mom, I’ve told you. It’s not like that,” Trunks stated as her mother walked out.

“I swear if I had a dollar for every time someone thought we were a couple, I would be as rich as you,” Goten said, looking over at his best friend. “Seriously, what is going to convince them?”

Trunks smirked as an idea came to her. “I have one.” She moved closer, preparing herself before she spoke. “All we have to do is kiss. I think after that we can safely say that we’re not a couple.”

Goten stared back at her. “How would that work?” He didn’t see how the two of them kissing would prove anything.

“We can tell them that we don’t like kissing each other. Don’t you see, Goten? It’s perfect!” Trunks said, wrapping her arms around his neck. But as she did so, she felt funny. It was like she was nervous or something. She shouldn’t be…this was just Goten…her forever partner in crime.

Goten tensed up. Besides Marron, he really hadn’t kissed a girl before. And most of that was back when they were dating in high school. The two of them broke it off after he graduated for some odd reason. Not that he was really serious with Marron. She just didn’t have that spark that he wanted. But now with Trunks so close, he couldn’t help but feel strange. “If that’s what you want.” His heart was racing as she leaned in part way. Goten could see that she wanted him to close the gap. He took a deep breath before leaning forward and brushing his lips against hers.

Fire immediately began to spread through his body as they stayed still for only a moment. What was supposed to be a quick peck was quickly changing into something else, but neither of them knew what it could possibly be.

Trunks pulled Goten closer; small sparks jolted down her spine as they deepened the kiss. She could feel his tongue against her lips asking for entry and she opened her mouth almost immediately. A small moan came from her as he began to run his hands down her back, grabbing her ass in the process. Their tongues fought for dominance as Trunks pushed Goten against the floor. Their lips disconnected and they stared at each other, panting while they both felt confused. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Neither of them was supposed to have this reaction. “Trunks…” Goten began as he felt a stirring from down below. “Can I…can I kiss you again?”

Trunks stared down at him, and her eyes softened. She leaned down, locking lips with him once more. She listened to him groan as their mouths opened again, forcing their tongues against each other. Goten’s hands had moved up her hips as he sucked in her tongue. Meanwhile, Trunks was working on unbuttoning Goten’s shirt. She wanted it gone for some reason. All she could think about was running her fingers down his chest. His lips dragged off of hers, heading towards her neck. “Goten…” She whispered as he played with the hem of her top before he just ripped it off. The moment she felt his hands against her bare skin, she moaned. “Goten, don’t stop.”

Goten groaned as he felt his shirt come undone, followed by Trunks running her small hands against his chest. “Should we keep going?” Goten asked as he nibbled on her ear.

Trunks felt something hard push against her leg and gasped. She didn’t think that Goten would want her this much. She knew that she should say no, but there was this electricity going through her body. Trunks knew that it was going to happen. “Goten…I, I want you.”

The Son grinned as he moved his hands up her body. “Then it’s okay if I touch here,” he said, taking her breasts in his hands.

Trunks closed her eyes, letting him do as he wished. The feeling of his fingers against her made her womanhood twitch. There was no arguing with herself. She wanted Goten badly. His lips moved down her neck and toward her breasts, only to kiss between her cleavage. She let out a moan as he nipped her skin, leaving a small mark on her. “Go-Goten…”

“You’re so beautiful, Trunks…” Goten said as he moved his hands down her once more. This time he began to undo Trunks’s shorts.

Her eyes opened and she watched him. There was a look of pure hunger on his face, but this was a different kind of hunger. “You desire me,” she whispered, only for him to flip them in an act of dominance. Trunks felt him pull on her shorts, exposing her to him. He kept his eyes on hers though as he pulled up, taking off the rest of his shirt. Who was she trying to kid? She desired him as well. His hands slid down her body, resting above her underwear. Trunks could tell that Goten was waiting for her to make the call. “Yes.”

Goten smirked as he leaned down, kissing her again before slipping his hand under her panties. Her legs opened, giving him access to her folds. Slowly, he pushed inside, finding her heat waiting for him. She gasped as he moved his fingers around, memorizing this new territory. A low growl came from his throat as he played with a small nub, taking pleasure in the loud moans she was making with each one of his movements.

Trunks whimpered, she touched herself there often, but it rarely felt like this. “Go…Goten…faster…oh.” She cried out as he pinched her clit between his fingers.

Goten purred as he began to lick at the side of her neck. “I believe you’re the one that desires me.” Before she could retort, he pushed one of his fingers down so that he could play with her core. She whimpered, then moaned his name as he pushed on inside. “Damn…Trunks, you’re tight.” He was already imagining what it would be like to push inside there with his cock.

Trunks held onto him as he kept going, before she knew it more than one of his fingers were inside, stretching her open for what she knew would come next. “Goten…can…can we move?” She didn’t want to do this on the floor. Her eyes looked over to the bed and Goten caught the hint. Slowly, he pulled his fingers out of her, then watched as she stood up and walked over to the bed. She took off her the rest of her underwear, leaving herself completely naked for him.

Goten stared, taking in her body for himself. He began to unzip his pants, watching as her eyes moved down towards his manhood. He felt his cheeks burn as he pulled his boxers down, giving her a full view of him.

Trunks stared at her best friend’s length, noting that it was at full attention. That’s when it hit her. They were really going to do this. After all this time, they were finally going to have sex…part of her asked herself why it had taken so long, while another was arguing that they weren’t attracted to each other. But the latter voice was silenced as she motioned for him to come forward. She could no longer deny what she wanted. He stopped in front of her and she grabbed his hips, she looked down at his member. Slowly her hands slid down his body, making their way towards it. She wanted to touch him.

Before the heiress knew it, Goten’s throbbing member was in her hand. She listened to him hiss as she stroked him a couple of times. “I…I didn’t think you would be this big…”

Goten watched her every move. “I didn’t think you wanted me this much...ah…that’s it…” Trunks was dragging her thumb down the backside of his throbbing member.

“I think you’re the one that wants me,” Trunks said, lost for words as she stared at up at him. The look on his face was one of pure pleasure. Her insides twitched once more as she leaned in, licking the precum from the tip.

Goten groaned. “I…I didn’t think you would…oh…fuck…” He tried to thrust his hips forward, but she held him in place as she sucked on his head. “Trunks…that’s not…oh…fair…”

She giggled as she pulled up, swirling her tongue over the head. “You said the same thing when I beat you in the tournament when we were kids.” Trunks kept stroking his shaft, taking pleasure in how hard he really was.

“You…you cheated…oh, then…too…damn…” Goten stared down at her, seeing that cocky look on her face. The Son grinned as moved his own hand down and pulled her head up. “We haven’t even gotten to the main event. Don’t you want me inside?”

Trunks popped off the head. Goten did have a point. “So, you’re saying that you want to fuck me?”

Goten growled, then pounced, forcing her up on the bed. He had Trunks’s arms against the mattress as he stared down at her. “If you want me to fuck you, then I can be rough, but when I was down there I noticed something that would make you reconsider that option.”

“And what is that?” Trunks said, suddenly realizing that he knew the truth.

“You’ve been lying to everyone, Trunks,” Goten purred into her neck. “So, this means that I’ll be the first one inside.”

Her breath hitched as he rubbed his hardness against her dripping core. “I…”

“So, tell me, do you want me to fuck you…or do you want me to make love to you?” Goten snapped, but he could already see the answer I her eyes. His anger faded as he smiled. Slowly, he positioned himself. “Relax for me.”

Trunks felt him against her and gritted her teeth as he began to push in. It didn’t feel that bad, there was a slight sting though. Then she felt him at her barrier. Her eyes looked up into his before she finally nodded.

Goten locked lips with Trunks as he pushed through, braking the barrier in one go. He held back, keeping his lips against hers as he adjusted to her heat. Trunks was twitching around him, she didn’t know what to do. “Trunks…I’m going to move, okay?”

“Goten…” His hips moved back, before thrusting inside slowly. She felt him move against a new place inside of her. “Oh…what is…oh, Goten…”

The Son grinned as he pushed in deeper. He knew what he had just found. “You’re…so tight, Trunks…” he growled low in his throat as he picked up the pace.

Her arms came around him, as did her legs. “Hard…oh, harder… Yes! Oh!” She couldn’t stop herself as she pulled him down into a kiss. His thrusts didn’t stop as their tongues greeted each other. With each movement of his hips, she was driven closer to the edge. “Goten…right there…yes…oh, yes…”

Goten groaned. “You wanted me…I knew you did…oh, Trunks…damn.” He pushed all the way in, nearly cumming as he buried himself to the hilt.

“I…I…oh…I thought you wanted…Marron…oh.” Her words earned her an extra hard thrust.

“Don’t bring…Trunks…don’t talk about her now…” the Son groaned as he moved faster.

The heiress held on to him. “I…Goten…” She whimpered as his eyes locked with hers. “I love you…OH, YES…GOTEN!” Her body locked up she came hard. Trunks tried to pull him closer. She wanted him deep inside of her, even as she tightened around him. “Goten…my…my Goten…” she moaned. Her body thrashed against his as he lost himself deep inside.

Goten groaned, but didn’t stop. He let her insides milk him dry before he finally stopped moving. He was in a daze as he stared down at her. The Son smiled. “Do you really mean that?”

Trunks couldn’t stop herself as she leaned up and kissed him. A soft purr filled the room as they cuddled against each other with him still buried inside.

Bulma opened the door, ready to make fun of her daughter, then froze as she saw the position they were in. Her mouth dropped as Trunks spoke. “I mean that.”

Goten smiled down at her. “Why do you think I was with Marron…I wanted to get you jealous…”

“Why would you do that?” Trunks asked, not noticing the intruder.

“Because I love you, Trunks,” Goten said. Then he blinked a couple of times. He looked over, noticing that Bulma was standing there. “Umm…”

Trunks looked over at the door. “MOM! GET OUT OF HERE!” She tossed a pillow at the door and Bulma only had a couple of seconds to escape.

Bulma sighed as she heard the door lock behind her. She wasn’t ready to be a grandmother yet.

The End.


	33. Gohan/Broly

Gohan sighed as he looked at the strange man across from him. How the hell did Broly even get here? He knew it was best for him to try and get away. He wished that he had his father’s instant transmission right now, but it looked like that wasn’t going to work.

The half-saiyan tried to fly away, but the larger man blocked him at every turn. “I don’t want a fight,” Gohan said, the last thing he wanted to do was take on the giant without back up.

“And I don’t want a fight, either,” Broly said, catching him from behind and pulling Gohan down towards the ground.

Gohan thrashed a little bit. What was Broly even talking about? Why else would he be dragging him down to the ground then? “Then let go of me!” he growled, only to tense up as he felt the giant nibbling on his ear. “What are you…?” Gohan began as the giant moved down to his neck, sucking at the edge of his collar bone.

“I’ve had my eyes on you. You’ve grown so tall,” the giant said, licking at his neck. “You taste better than I imagined.”

Gohan couldn’t help the groan that came from his lips. This shouldn’t be happening. He was straight and Broly wouldn’t be his first option…but as those lips moved down his neck, the half-saiyan let the giant do what he wanted. “That…that’s…” he groaned once more as the Gi he was wearing was pulled open. Those large hands trailed down his chest, touching him in ways he never imagined a man would ever do.

“That’s it…you like this,” Broly said, pulling the rest of the orange gi shirt off. The last thing he wanted the object of his affection to be wearing was Kakarot’s colors. Gohan whimpered as Broly’s hand moved down his body slowly, touching everything. The larger saiyan pushed his hand down into the gi pants that offended him. He groaned a he caressed the hardening member that was waiting there for him. “You see, you’re already hard,” the giant whispered into his ear.

Gohan panted as that hand wrapped around him then proceeded to stroke him slowly. He had no defense for a seduction like this. Part of him was screaming that his was wrong, but he was growing too addicted to the feeling of the strong hands soothing his throbbing member. “Mmm,” he groaned as the large thumb rubbed against the tip. “Oh…” Gohan couldn’t stop himself as he began to push himself against the larger man’s crotch. He felt an overwhelming need to touch and be touched. Broly’s member felt quite large as it pushed back against him, molding against his ass through his pants. “More…”

Broly chuckled then pulled his hand up and out of the younger man’s pants. He pulled Gohan around so that they were facing each other. “If you want more, you need to get on your knees.”

Gohan didn’t even question it as he fell to his knees and began to pull on Broly’s pants. Desire had overtaken him as he pulled the red pants down around the berserker’s ankles. His eyes grew as he stared at the large member in front of him. “It’s so big…” he moaned as he leaned forward. Timidly, he slid his tongue down the shaft, getting a feel for what he was doing. He had done this to girls before, mainly Videl…but he never thought he would be going down on a man, especially Broly. His tongue glided up and down the shaft, getting a taste of the sweat that had collected there. Gohan groaned as he headed towards the head, sampling the precum that had collected there. He didn’t imagine that it would taste this good. There was something addicting about the giant’s manhood.

Broly moved his hand down on Gohan’s head as he watched his lover. “That’s it…put it in your mouth.” This had worked better than he thought it would. His beloved had just engulfed his member, sucking on it softly as he got used to it. Gohan was being careful not to bite him on accident. “Good…very good…” he groaned, feeling the tongue lapping at his shaft.

The half-saiyan bobbed his head, wanting more. He could feel Broly at the back of his throat, but it wasn’t enough. His eyes looked up at the giant, almost begging for the larger man to cum for him. Something about the large man made him want to taste the berserker on his tongue.

Broly groaned seeing that lust staring back at him. He couldn’t take anymore as he released himself down his affection’s throat. The tongue around him never stopped moving. It was as if Gohan didn’t want to waste a single drop of the seed that had been given to him. “You like sucking cock, don’t you?”

Gohan pulled off, only to stare up at the giant. “Yes…” He could feel how hard he was as he tried to stand up, but the giant’s hand pushed him back down to the ground. “Wha?”

“I see something that I need to take care of,” Broly said, pulling at the orange pants until they were tossed to the side. He could see Gohan’s manhood molded against his briefs. Those large hands came back down, caressing the half-blood as Broly kissed the younger man.

Gohan groaned as he thrust up into those large hands. Meanwhile, his lips and tongue were busy as the giant began to taste his tongue. He knew Broly could taste his own seed as the aftertaste from that blowjob lingered on his tongue. He could feel his tongue being sucked into the giant’s mouth, but he didn’t protest. Instead, he began to run his fingers through the larger man’s hair.

Broly pulled off, looking down at his beloved. Gohan was so flushed, but they were far from done. Slowly, he kissed down the half-saiyans body, but his lips ignored the growing member that was waiting for him. His tongue moved around the throbbing manhood that was begging for him to lick it, and instead, headed for the young man’s ass.

“Wha…what are you…OH!” Gohan whimpered as a tongue slid across his ass, before slowly licking around the tight ring of muscle there. His back arched as the tongue began to dip inside. “Wha…that’s, it’s dirty…”

Broly pulled out. “Do you want me to stop?” Before Gohan could answer, he went back to tasting his lover’s ass.

“I…oh…yes…” Gohan mumbled incoherently. As dirty as it sounded, he couldn’t stop his body from wanting it. The tongue pushed in deeper, twisting as it did so. It was like the larger man was stretching him for something more, but Gohan didn’t know what that was. He could only lay there and feel it for himself. “Please…oh,” he whimpered as the tongue pulled away. He heard the sound of someone spitting and was confused until he felt a finger push inside of him. Gohan tensed up, he wasn’t expecting this at all.

“Relax…you need to trust me,” Broly said, moving the finger around as he tried to find the spot he was looking for.

“I…I…ca…Oh!” Gohan saw white as something was prodded inside of him. The large finger moved against that heavenly spot, making the half-blood turn into mush. All he could do was moan and claw at the ground as his ass was fingered. He couldn’t tell when the giant had added more fingers. Instead, he surrendered himself to the pleasure burning deep inside of him.

Broly smiled as he looked down at his half-blood. Gohan was prepared for him now and he couldn’t wait. The giant removed his fingers, earning him a groan of disappointment. “Don’t you want something better?”

“What could be better?” Gohan asked as he felt the large member rub against his ass. “You want to put that?...mmm.” Gohan didn’t finish his sentence as the large cock rubbed against him.

“You want it. I can tell.” The large man spit in his hand, coating himself before he positioned himself for entry. Before Gohan could say anything else, he pushed himself inside, meeting no resistance. He had stretched the boy well enough then.

Gohan groaned. He had never felt this full in his life. He could see the berserker staring down at him, letting himself adjust to the warm heat around him. “Broly…move…” Gohan couldn’t help it; he wanted to see those stars again.

The giant laughed as he thrust forward, making the half-blood cry out. He had made sure to be right on that spot so Gohan felt no pain. “You…Gohan, you’re tight.”

Gohan brought his arms around the giant’s body as he clawed at his back. “Yes…oh, yes…harder…Oh.” The half-blood couldn’t control himself. He wanted more, no he needed more. Why hadn’t he done this before? “Broly…oh.”

The larger man moved faster, making his thrusts sharper as he drove himself hard into the body under him. He would give Gohan everything he had. “You like that, don’t you?”

“Yes, fuck,” Gohan whimpered as the large man kissed him while pushing in deeper. The world around him felt glorious as he felt one of Brolys hands come around to start stroking him. “Oh…ah, don’t stop…Broly.” The half-blood’s body was on fire. Nothing could prepare him for this kind of pleasure. The burning only grew as his pleasure began to peak. He was so close, he could taste it. “Deep…so deep…so big.”

Broly groaned, pushing deeper inside. “So tight…you’re mine…Gohan…”

“Yes…oh…Broly, yes, Oh!” Gohan moaned with need as his seed spilled out of him and all over Broly’s fingers. He whimpered as the large cock kept moving in him, while he was being milked. “Broly.”

“Mine…” Broly growled as he came, losing himself inside of his beloved. He could feel the body under him loosen as he looked down at his lover. “My Gohan,” he groaned, but didn’t pull out.

Gohan was panting. He didn’t want to move at all. Slowly, he moved his hand up, touching the side of his lover’s face. “My Broly.”

The End.


	34. Future Bulma/Black

Bulma moved to the back of her lab. She didn’t have much time before Trunks got back. This was really their only hope against that fiend who dared to look like Goku.

As she prepared the last bits of the time machine, she couldn’t help but feel like she wasn’t alone. She turned quickly, only to find Black standing there. The darker version of her former friend grinned as she backed away. “What do we have here?”

“Keep away from me!” Bulma snapped; this had to be the end. She just knew it. He began to stalk towards her and an old idea came to her. She was just going to have to try this out. Hopefully, it worked.

Bulma walked towards him, making Black stop and give her a puzzled look. He had no idea what she was trying to pull. He growled as she came up, twisting her finger against his Gi. “Have you gone…?” He stopped talking as she got closer.

“You’re such a bad boy…you know, I have a thing for the bad ones,” Bulma said seductively. She rubbed her chest against his, letting him feel her breasts. Not that she liked any of this. She just needed to buy some time for Trunks go get back to the past.

“What are you trying to pull?” Black was ready to back hand her across the room, only to find that the hand on his chest was headed down towards his manhood. What was this woman thinking? She had to be insane or something. He prepared to attack her, only to groan as she took him in her hand.

Bulma’s eyes went wide and she couldn’t help but wonder if Goku had been this large. It was a little unnerving that he looked like Goku… her former friend that had been gone before the age of the androids. She didn’t know why, but she felt calmer as she began to stroke the hardening length. She didn’t think that she would ever think of Goku as attractive before…all she had to do was pretend that this was her childhood friend. If she did that, she could surely make it through this.

His arms loosened on her and Black watched as she fell to her knees. The dark kai was about to ask what she was doing, when she pulled down his pants. Black was going to argue, but only groaned as she leaned forward, sucking on the member that had sprung to life. His hand came down, holding her in place as she ran her tongue down the hardened shaft. “I…” He didn’t understand. How did this feel so good? Back when he was a Kai, he would have never thought to do such things… but here he was, doing them like some mortal scum. His hips moved on their own, pushing him closer to the warmth of her mouth.

Bulma whimpered, she closed her eyes, letting the cock in her mouth go to the back of her throat. In the back of her mind, she was imagining that this was Goku… not this monster in sheep’s clothing. She moaned, pulling back so she could swirl her tongue against the tip, tasting the precum that had started to pool there. He hissed above her, telling Bulma that she was doing a good job. It had been awhile since she had tried anything like this. With each movement, she was trying to keep her teeth away from him.

Black stared down, watching as she pulled back enough to take off her lab coat, her buttoned up blouse was coming free as well. Soon he was faced with a pair of large mounds. Looking at them sent more blood to his groin. How could something like that be so…alluring?

Bulma moved up, placing his throbbing member between her breasts. She rubbed the hardened cock between them while she continued to give full attention to the engorged rod. He let out a groan, making her put her all into it. She could feel herself growing wet as he grabbed ahold of her hair, pushing himself all of the way into her mouth. Bulma swallowed, causing the tyrant to hiss. She began to hum, sending vibrations down the long member.

Black growled, then sighed as his cock twitched, shooting out into her mouth. He panted, wondering what that was. He stared down at her darkly, but for some reason, he felt the need to see what else he could do. Maybe, he wouldn’t destroy her yet.

Bulma stood, pulling her own pants down. She turned, exposing her back to him, along with her dripping womanhood. “Please…”

The tyrant stared at her core, wondering what he was supposed to do. That was until he looked back down at himself. He was already hardening again and it didn’t take a genius to see that he could just push himself inside there. “So, you want this thing?” Black said, walking behind her. He grabbed her hips, pushing her against the wall. The scientist moaned, as he began to rub himself against her opening. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He pushed inside roughly, listening to her cry out in both pain and pleasure. It was quite tight. The tyrant could tell that it had been a while since anyone else had been inside.

Bulma had to bite her lip. There really hadn’t been much time for her to take care of the place over the years. She had always been too busy, with raising a child alone while the apocalypse was happening around her. The last thing on her mind was getting off. She just never imagined that the next person inside would be Black. She had to change that thought. She was going to think of this as Goku.

Black drove his hips back before thrusting forward. This was glorious. Now he could see why mortals did this. He groaned, calling her all kinds of horrible names, but it was like she wasn’t paying attention to that. She only kept her teeth clamped down on her bottom lip. The tyrant frowned. Was she trying to make a fool out of him? He moved his body so that his chest was flush against her back, causing him to go deeper. Finally, she cried out making the tyrant chuckle. “So, you really have been holding back.”

Bulma tried to put the image of Goku there, but it was impossible. Her former friend would never give her a look like this. Hell, this Black’s eyes looked closer to her ex-lover, Vegeta than anyone else. So, she switched gears, letting the image of the saiyan prince invade her mind. “Yes…oh, deeper.”

Black smirked, as he pushed in harder. He couldn’t stop at this point, nor did he want to. His body felt amazing as he felt her give into him. Finally, he was getting somewhere. “That’s it…fuck…” The tyrant just couldn’t get enough. He needed more. So he pulled on her ponytail, making her whimper as he continued to thrust home.

“Harder…oh, yes…yes…Vegeta!” Bulma cried out as the tyrant lost himself inside of her. She panted, noting that her own release had happened so fast. Black pulled out of her as she grabbed her pants. She redressed quickly, only for him to grab her shirt and hold her up.

“I didn’t quite catch that. What did you call me?” Black had a devilish grin plastered on his face.

The door opened and her son rushed in. Bulma looked over at Trunks one last time before staring back at Black. She only took in the look of Son Goku as she was obliterated. At least she was able to give her son the time he needed. It was all up to Trunks now.

The End. 


	35. FemGoku/FemVegeta

Gokin looked over at the saiyan princess. With all of her friends now gone, it was up to her to fight off Vega herself. The princess laughed at her, while swishing her tail back and forth. It caught the third class’s attention. She missed her own tail badly. “I…I’m going to…take you down.” It was strange really, almost hypnotizing to watch.

The princess watched the earth saiyan with curiosity. There was just something about Kakara that piqued her interest. “Stop with your sputtering,” Vega said, stalking closer until she noticed the other female was staring at her tail. There was a look of want there. “You want this?” the princess asked, smirking as Kakara nodded. “How do you want it?”

Gokin felt her mouth become dry. She had no idea what Vega was asking, but the princess’s tone was sending chills down her spine. She felt a small twinge of pain at her back, only for her to moan seconds later. Her own tail had sprung free from her back. “How?” Gokin asked, staring at her newly grown tail.

Vega grinned. This truly was an interesting development. “I see your desires betray you.”

“What are you talking about?” the earth saiyan snapped, only to be shoved into a nearby rock formation. Gokin struggled, but only for a second. She wondered what the princess had in mind, until the other woman pushed their lips together. Gokin felt very confused now. She thought that girls couldn’t do this. She asked Chico about this years ago, and her husband said that this wasn’t right. But as Vega kissed her harder, the third class closed her eyes, giving into those soft, but hard lips. Her body tingled from the heat going through her.

The princess didn’t understand why she was doing this. Kakara was just a third class…a nicely figured third class. She had never thought of another woman like this before. Vega moved her hands up, letting herself touch the soft skin around the earth saiyan’s hips. Kakara whimpered, causing the princess’s womanhood to tremble. Slowly, Vega moved her tail up, caressing the third class between her legs.

Gokin gasped, giving the princess an opening. Soon, she felt Vega’s tongue gliding along her gums, teasing the third class before sliding her tongue against Gokin’s. She held on to the princess’s armor, but at the same time, she wished for it to be gone. She wanted to feel the soft skin that had to be hiding behind the hard, ridged shell that was in her way. Gokin moved her own tail up, sliding it between the princess’s legs, earning her a moan. Gokin pushed back with her tongue, feeling the princess cave to her for a second. It was like Vega was encouraging her to go further.

Meanwhile, the princess was starting to pull the Gi in front of her open. Her fingers glided over more of that soft skin as they finally tossed that pile of orange to the ground. Vega slid her hands up, grabbing the exposed breasts that were waiting for her. It seemed that Kakara wasn’t a fan of bras…not that she was going to complain.

Gokin pulled away from the kiss to moan, allowing the princess to start tasting her neck. “Ve…Vega…” she whispered, feeling those strong fingers grasp her large mounds. That skilled tongue was gliding down her neck, heading between her cleavage.

Vega couldn’t get enough. There was this wonderful taste that accompanied that delicate skin. Her tongue found one of the supple nipples and latched on. Kakara whimpered above her, telling her to continue. She swirled her tongue around the risen peak, before biting down. The third class shifted as she cried out, then moaned as the princess’s tongue eased the hurt she had caused. Vega’s lips slurped as she pulled off of the nipple, blowing on it before starting to suck on that teat once more.

Gokin felt like she was going insane. Her body was truly on fire as she began to pull at the princess’s armor. “Off…”

Vega grinned. “What was that?” She only pulled off for a second then went back to work.

“You’re armor…off…Oh,” Gokin whimpered, as the princess bit down on her once more.

The princess giggled, and moved back, pulling the armor off and to the side. She could feel the third class’s eyes on her and smirked. She might as well give Kakara a show. Slowly, she began to pull her jumpsuit down, exposing her own breasts to the other female.

Gokin’s desire grew as that body was further exposed. She didn’t expect the princess to strip down completely, but now that she had, Gokin couldn’t stop herself. The third class undid her sash, letting her orange pants fall. She kicked off her shoes, leaving herself just as bare as the princess before her.

“You desire me, Kakara?” Vega said, giving the third class a smug smile.

Gokin nodded before walking over. She fell to her knees before the princess, then proceeded to lick the inside of Vega’s leg, heading towards her heat. The princess watched her from above and their eyes locked. Gokin moved her head up, letting her tongue slide against the slit in front of her. Vega bit her lip as she tried and failed to hold back a moan. Meanwhile, Gokin was sliding her tongue against the outside of the princess’s womanhood. She could smell something coming from Vega’s core and dipped her tongue into the sensitive folds in front of her. The moment the princess’s juices hit her tongue, she gave in, groaning in pleasure as she held on to Vega’s thighs. Her tongue moved up, twisting against the pearl that was waiting for her. She listened as the princess cried out for more, but she was already enraptured from her lover’s taste. Nothing had tasted this good in her life, not even her favorite foods. She could just devour this sweet ambrosia all day.

Vega stared down, finding her lover engrossed in pleasuring her. “Kaka… that’s it…oh, lower.” She wanted the third class to find her core—she was starting to get antsy as her desires consumed her. The princess lifted her tail, dragging it between the exposed folds of the other saiyan female.

Gokin whimpered, feeling the phallic tail rub against her womanhood. She took the clue from the princess and dove deeper, finding the opening she was looking for. The third class found the core dripping with more of that delicious nectar. She almost drooled as she pushed her tongue inside, while dragging her fingers up to the princess’s womanhood. She dug in more than one finger, letting Vega’s folds clamp around her. “You’re tight…”

The princess gasped, then twisted her tail so that the tip was gliding against the third class’s core. “More…”

Gokin removed her fingers, giving the womanhood in front of her one more lick. She leaned back, staring up at the princess. “Take me.” She pulled on Vega’s legs, getting the princess on top of her. Gokin had no time to react as the tail that had been touching her slid inside of her. She gasped, then moaned. “Vega…oh.”

The princess grinned, but couldn’t old back her own pleasure. The feeling of Kakara’s tight heat around her tail sent shivers up her spine. As she wiggled her tail, making it thrust in and out of the third class, she stopped, moaning as Kakara drove her own tail into her sheath. “Yes…oh.”

Gokin had never felt anything this wonderful in her life. Her tail pushed inside of her princess, going as deep as it could go. “It’s…oh, oh.” She grabbed onto her lover’s hips, feeling as the princess began to move the tail inside of her faster. Gokin followed suit, pushing her tail in as fast as she could muster.

Vega felt her body rock upward. She pulled herself down on top of her third class lover. Kissing those needy lips with everything she had. The tail twisted inside of her, digging against a spot that made her see lightning. The princess licked the third class’s lips as she forced her tail in deeper. “Kaka…you’re so tight…”

“No…you’re the tight one…oh, princess,” Gokin moaned. She could feel her essence dripping down Vega’s tail. “Don’t stop…oh.”

“Ne…Never…oh, Yes…Yes…Oh!” Explosions rocked the princess’s body as she came. Each movement was making her shake as she clamped down hard on the wondrous tail inside of her. Meanwhile, she felt the same tension on her own tail. Vega opened her eyes, finding Kakara overcome with desire. The earth saiyan was calling out to her, saying her name and title more than once until she finally stopped moving her tail.

The two of them panted, as they stared at each other. Their eyes locking before their lips met. Gokin had never felt this complete before in her life. As she felt the princess pull up, she only had one question on her mind. “When do we leave?”

Vega grinned down at her. “As soon as we get off the ground…my Warrior.”

The End.


	36. FemBardock/King Vegeta

Burdock sighed as she headed towards the palace. She couldn’t help but wonder what the King wanted. Sure, it could be an honor, but more likely she had done something wrong. She just didn’t know what it was.

It had been years since she had seen the King. Since Vegeta took the throne and a mate, he had been more focused on the politics that come with working with someone like Frieza.

There wasn’t anything that she or anyone else could do about that, so now here she was about to speak to the former prince that had once been in her squad. She blushed for a second. If she wasn’t born a third class, things would have been different. Burdock shook her head. That was a onetime thing that happened between them. It was just one kiss; that was nothing to get all excited about.

She walked into the palace, but was quickly escorted from the front door and down the hall. Burdock already knew this wasn’t the way to the throne room. The warrior had been here plenty of times when she was a small child to know that. Squad members saw each other’s homes often…especially as kids.

Burdock stopped as she heard the queen talk in another room. There was something that she didn’t like about the woman that Vegeta chose. But again, there was nothing the warrior could do about such things. They were already decided.

She was stopped at a random door. Then she took a deep breath. This was just Vegeta. Burdock opened the door, only to be confused. The room in front of her was filled with steam. The warrior walked in cautiously, keeping her eyes open.

Suddenly, she was pushed into a nearby wall. The warrior prepared to fight back, only to freeze as she looked over her attacker. “Vegeta?”

The king grinned down at her. “I knew you would come.”

“I had to, you summoned me,” Burdock blurted out. She looked down, only to notice that he was in nothing but a towel. “Why have you called me here?” The warrior was quite confused by all of this.

Vegeta chuckled. “It seems that there has been a snag.” It was rather nice to see her. He had hoped that she kept her body up to snuff and Burdock did not disappoint him. 

“What kind of snag…and why are you in a towel? Put some clothes on!” she snapped at him.

Vegeta pressed into her, pushing her into the wall. As he leaned forward, he whispered in her ear. “My mate is barren. That leaves me as a king with no heir.”

“I don’t understand what that has to do with…” the warrior began, then felt his tongue glide over the top of her ear.

“In the past, I wished for your favor...but your status made you out of reach. Now I can argue for your hand,” the King said, kissing down the side of her neck.

“But…” Burdock’s hands were on his strong chest. This would be considered an honor, but she didn’t know if she could do it. “You already have a mate.”

“I already told you, she is useless to me,” Vegeta said, running his tail up her leg. “I need an heir to the throne. She is giving me nothing.”

“But you can’t have me,” Burdock answered, even if she did want him…at least she did at one time in her past, the warrior was now set to mate with another.

“I’ve heard of Toma’s claim,” the King sneered. “You are not yet his though. Besides, how well would it go for your ranking to mate with someone like me? You would be the talk of our kind. A third class made a queen. Just think about it Burdock. You would no longer be a lowly third class.”

She growled, before pushing him off and smacking him across the face. “Find yourself another first class. I wouldn’t want you touching a third class like me. You would get your hands dirty.”

“You dare to deny me?!” Vegeta snapped.

The warrior glared at the king. “I wouldn’t take an arrogant, egotistical prat like yourself if you were the last man alive.” This reunion was nothing like what she thought it would be.

Vegeta felt floored by her words. He thought back to the kiss they shared all of those years ago. She looked happy then, why was she so against him now? “So you’ve decided to betray me then? To betray your own kind!”

“You called me here to be your breeding sow!” Burdock snapped, getting in his face.

“I already told you that you would be more than that!” the King snarled back. “You would be a queen. What more could you want?!”

“Why are you acting like you’re doing me a favor?! I didn’t ask for this!” Burdock growled.

Vegeta had heard enough. In one sharp movement, he pushed his lips against hers. He felt her tense up, but he kept going. All he needed was for her to feel that spark again. Then she would see what he was trying to accomplish.

Burdock tried to push back, but as the King ran his tail against hers, she whimpered. Her hands moved up his chest, then around his neck as she opened up her mouth. The warrior took a deep breath, letting his scent cover her completely.

The King let out a growl in triumph as he began to remove her armor. He had never had the opportunity to see what she really looked like under all of that. The warrior didn’t even question him as he pulled her armor over her head. She only relaxed, letting him return to that spot on her neck. As his tongue moved upward, she felt a twinge between her legs. Who was she trying to kid? After all this time, she still wanted him. “Vegeta…”

The King groaned as his name left her lips. The towel around his waist had fallen to the ground, exposing him to her completely. But that wasn’t his focus. He was too busy pulling at her jumpsuit.

Burdock whimpered as the King’s lips trailed down her chest. Her jumpsuit was peeling away from her body, but that didn’t bother her in the slightest. She wanted him. “Touch me…My prince…”

Vegeta growled. How long had it been since she had called him that? The rest of her jumpsuit hit the floor as he let the animal inside of him free. His hands had moved so that he could play with her breasts, while his tail tickled her womanhood. The king could feel it dripping against his tail. “I’m not a prince anymore.” Vegeta hissed as he felt one of her hands reach down on him, grasping his hardened member.

The warrior moaned as the king leaned into her, kissing at her delicate nipples. Toma usually ignored that place…it was strange that after all this time, he knew what she liked. “I…oh.” She couldn’t hold back her moans as the tail from below began to push against her core, before sliding inside of her. Burdock heard the king groan and she knew he wanted to put more inside of her than his tail.

The King groaned once more, she was just so warm and tight. They had never gone this far before and he was kind of wishing they had. Her eyes were staring up into his as he sent his tail deeper. Those eyes were telling him exactly what she wanted. “I thought you didn’t want me…ooh…” Her hand started moving faster.

Burdock moved her hands up around his neck. “If you…didn’t always…oh…act like an…Vegeta.”

He smirked. “Act like a what?” His lips moved to whisper in her ear, soon he was trailing those lips across the lobe before biting down.

She gasped as she closed her eyes, giving into the intense pleasure that was attacking her from all sides. The tail kept moving, his hands kept groping her chest, and his lips continued to move across her skin, it was almost as if he was trying to make up for lost time.

Her legs buckled, but his arms held her up. She didn’t want him to stop touching her. Her body was longing for other parts of him to be inside. “Ple…please…”

Vegeta smirked against her neck, knowing exactly what she was asking for. “Please what?”

Burdock whimpered, feeling his hardened manhood against her leg. She gasped as his tail pulled out of her. Vegeta’s strong hands came around, picking her up while wrapping her legs around him. She closed her eyes as she felt him line up with her core. He wanted a clear answer from her, she could tell. “Take me, my King.”

He groaned, then pulled her down, impaling her with his hardened rod. She cried out in pleasure, clinging to him as he thrust into her. The king could feel her trying to ride him, but she would stop and let him do what he wanted more often. “So…mmm, you’ve finally acknowledged it…Burdock.”

The warrior moaned, pulling his lips onto hers to silence him as they rocked against each other. With each new thrust, he was moving faster. While she was pushing herself down sharper, causing him to slam inside of her. His throbbing cock was rubbing places that had never been touched before. Burdock could feel Vegeta’s tongue asking for entry and she let him passed, practically sucking his tongue into her mouth as he pressed in deeper.

Her body felt hot as he pulled back, but only to stare at her as he licked his lips. “Who am I?” he groaned.

“My King,” Burdock moaned, clinging to him more as he thrust in harder.

“I…I didn’t hear you,” Vegeta groaned, he was close to his prize. He could almost taste it.

“King…Vegeta…Oh, yes,” she whimpered as his tail wrapped firmly around hers.

The King smirked as he felt her body tighten. Her womanhood clamped down on his moving cock, letting him know what she really wanted now. “And you would be my queen…” He hissed as the pressure grew.

“Yes…oh, Yes…Vegeta!” It was like the planet itself had exploded. Her body locked up completely as ecstasy took over her. She could feel his length as it continued to move, but all she could do was cry out in pleasure, his name and title fell from her lips more than once.

Vegeta roared, letting himself fall over the edge. His seed coated her on the inside, just as he wanted. The king sighed as he pulled her into a kiss. “See, you wanted me from the beginning,” he bragged.

Burdock rolled her eyes. “If you weren’t arrogant before…you’re going to be worse now.”

“What does that mean?” Vegeta snapped, looking into her eyes.

She giggled. “It means that I’m probably the only one that can deal with you, My King.”

The End.


	37. Goku/Bulma/Vegeta Threesome

The saiyan prince licked his lips as they made their way to the bedroom. This arrangement had been going on for a while… at first, he wasn’t too happy about it, but now, he was so used to inviting Kakarot into their bed. His former rival had instant transmitted over every Saturday night. Tomorrow night, the prince would head over to Kakarot’s. This had become a tradition in both of their households…not that they told anyone about it. Their children and closest friends were blind to what was really going on.

Goku gave Vegeta a nod. He could smell Bulma washing off in the bathroom. “You called me over and she isn’t even finished.”

The prince smirked. “Who said we have to let her finish?” He watched the third-class grin back at him, then stood up. Vegeta removed his armor, tossing it to the side, while Goku began to take off his Gi. It didn’t take much convincing for the third class to be a part of this. Convincing his wife had been another issue entirely, but after the first time, Chichi had asked for more.

Goku was the first to open the bathroom door. Steam came flowing out of the bathroom as he entered. Earth’s hero had been waiting all week for this. He knew Bulma was a genius, but this was one of her better ideas in his opinion.

Bulma was washing her hair when she felt two arms come around her. She looked back, finding Goku standing there. The water from the spray was getting his pants wet. “Aren’t you a little overdressed?”

Goku smirked. “I would say so. How about you help me with that?” He watched as she pulled on the sash, loosening his pants around his waist. At the same time, Vegeta walked in. The prince had already taken off his jumpsuit and was grinning as Bulma pulled down his rival’s pants.

Bulma was glad she invested in a large shower. This could be fun. Goku was already hard and looking at her husband, he was halfway there. She could easily fix that though. The heiress motioned for the prince to come in, which he did without a word, closing the bathroom door behind him and locking it. Bulma smiled as she lowered herself to her knees, taking Goku in her hand and stroking him slowly.

Earth’s hero hissed. Bulma was always so good at this. She deepened her strokes, taking care of his entire shaft. To his right, he could sense his rival standing there. He heard a groan next to him as Bulma took her other hand and glided it across her husband’s shaft, making sure to play with the tip. The heiress’s hands moved faster, massaging more than just their members, at one point, she moved her fingers down, foundling their balls before squeezing them. Her actions made them groan before one of her hands moved back up on Goku, teasing the head of her childhood friend before moving in.

Goku tossed his head back, feeling her tongue glide over the tip. He knew that precum was already pooling there and if he looked down, he wouldn’t last long. Bulma’s tongue shifted down his length, tasting all of him before pulling up. Earth’s hero let out a groan of loss as her hand returned to him. He looked down to find her dealing the same pleasure to his rival.

Vegeta watched his wife as she flicked her tongue against him. Her hand was still pumping him while she took the entire head of his member into her mouth and sucked. The prince had to grit his teeth. Her skills always exceeded his expectations.

Goku watched feeling her thumb rub against the edge between the shaft and the tip. He closed his eyes again, giving himself to the pleasure the heiress was promising him.

Bulma popped off of Vegeta with a smirk. She could do this all day. The look of torment she was given only sweetened the deal as she moved over to suck on Goku’s length. Just like before, she only took in the tip, tasting the precum that dribbled out. She had plans to taste both of them before the night was done. Slowly, she moved her hand down, caressing Goku’s balls while working on her husband’s shaft. Suddenly, she bobbed her head, taking the third class’s cock deeper into her mouth with each movement.

Goku let out a groan and opened his eyes. Bulma’s lips tightened around him, sending chills down his spine. He stared down at her before placing his hand on the top of her head, almost asking her for more. The heiress answered his call by pushing him to the back of her throat. “Bulma…”

She slurped as water fell down her body. Bulma could feel her core growing wetter with each passing second, but that wasn’t all she wanted right now. The heiress popped off of Goku before moving back to her husband. Vegeta growled as she deep throated him in one go, sliding her tongue wildly against his shaft. The prince thrust up into her mouth, but she contained her control. She would have it until the end.

Vegeta watched as Bulma’s hand moved back up his rival’s member, then looked over at Kakarot. He could see the man was thrusting up into her fingers now. Almost asking for release. “Finish him,” the prince said, looking down at Bulma, who smirked back up at him.

She popped off, going back to work on Goku’s cock. The she sucked hard, taking him to the back of her throat with ease. Goku groaned, his body stiffening as he shot out in her mouth. Bulma giggled as she pulled back, tasting every drop before she pulled off completely.

Goku grinned down at her as she motioned for him to start taking care of her. They would need it for later. Earth’s hero moved under the water fully, making his hair fall. Bulma had moved back to sucking on Vegeta as Goku sat on the floor, he grabbed her legs, pulling her up so that she could wrap her legs around his neck. The warrior smirked before sliding his tongue against her core, earning him a moan that in turn sent vibrations up the prince’s member.

Bulma had to hold back her whimpers as she was tasted. She could feel Goku’s tongue moving against her clit, he twisted it a few times before licking at the sensitive bud. She couldn’t control herself though as one of his fingers moved up, sliding against her ass. She welcomed it as it pushed inside, stretching her open for later.

Meanwhile, the prince was taking in the sight below him. Bulma had pulled off of him, so she could moan. His rival was devouring his wife while playing with her ass. Vegeta grinned, pulling away from Bulma’s grasp. She really thought she was the one in control here. It was quite funny how wrong she really was.

Goku moved his tongue away from her clit, instead, focusing on her core. He twisted it inside, letting her wetness grace his tongue. He still believed that there wasn’t a sweeter nectar than this, a fact that the prince would often argue with him. Goku allowed himself one more taste as he felt the prince fighting with him over who got to play with her ass. Goku already had two fingers in there, but now he could feel the prince pushing in two fingers of his own. Earth’s hero looked up, finding that Vegeta was grabbing some lube that Bulma had kept in the bathroom for moments like this. The prince lubed up his cock, telling the third class which hole he was in for this week.

Bulma whimpered, feeling both sets of fingers come out of her. She was pulled to her feet, only to be walked over to the wall of the shower. “Wha…what are you?” she asked as Vegeta lifted her up from behind. Goku grabbed her legs locking them around his hips. Meanwhile, she could feel the prince rubbing himself against her open ass. “Vegeta!” He pushed in, making her gasp, but she had no time to recover as Goku slid into her womanhood. “Goku!”

The prince slowly moved his hips and the third class followed suit. They were keeping the same rhythm as they moved as one. Vegeta reached around, groping her breasts. He listened to her whimper as he pinched her nipples, only for the sound to be cut off from Goku’s lips.

Bulma’s mind went blank as she was hit from all directions. Goku was sucking her tongue into his mouth while, driving himself deep inside of her, and Vegeta was playing with her breasts as he took her ass sharply. All that could be heard was the sound of the shower and Vegeta’s panting. Goku pulled his lips off of hers, letting them trail down her neck, allowing her to moan her desires. “Harder…oh…don’t stop.” Goku’s hips moved faster, as the prince’s lips began to kiss at the other side of her neck. “Vege… Goku… yes… right there…oh, Yes…”

The prince pulled her head around, kissing her to silence her. His thrust’s slowed, but Kakarot didn’t let up, his rival only moved faster in Bulma’s tight heat. He smirked against her lips. “Do you want us to stop?” He groaned, as she cried out for more.

“No…don’t stop…more…Vegeta…faster, Goku, harder…OH!” she gasped as Earth’s hero grabbed her hips, pulling her down hard on his member. Goku was all the way inside of her at the moment, while Vegeta was growling as he moved faster.

Both saiyans glanced at each other before smirking. Bulma had no time to get used to them as they changed forms. Each of them went super, making the water sizzle as it hit them, filling the shower with more steam.

Bulma couldn’t take it anymore. There was too much pleasure going through her. She was still getting it from all directions, which finally drove her to the edge. She came, rocking herself against the two of them as she locked up. She felt warmth shoot into her from both ends. She shivered as the two of them held her there, thrusting slowly inside of her as if they were milking themselves dry.

Vegeta chuckled as he pulled out, making his wife gasp. He held her up as Kakarot pulled out as well, then watched as both of their seed dripped out of her and down the drain.

Goku moved around, helping the prince take Bulma to the bed. They sat her down, it looked like she wasn’t going to be able to walk in the morning, but that was what she wanted. Earth’s hero walked over to the closet, grabbing himself a clean Gi. It was kind of useful to have a set of clothes in both places.

The prince grabbed himself a pair of shorts from a drawer, then looked over at his rival. “What time tomorrow?”

Goku grinned back. “I would say around 5. Gotin will be here and Chichi will be ours.”

“I look forward to it,” the prince said, then watched as Kakarot disappeared. He stared down at his wife, watching as she moaned in her sleep. “Did you not get enough or something?”

The End


	38. Cell/FemFrieza

Another day in hell, Frieza huffed as she walked by some familiar faces. Most backed away as she passed, which was to her liking.

Today was slightly different though. There was a new face here. She glared at the large bug-like creature. People were fleeing from him like they did her. The last thing she needed was for some nobody to come in and steal her thunder.

Frieza moved closer, sizing up her new rival. He appeared to be a snob. “So, what do I owe the pleasure…Bug?”

The newcomer sneered at her. “With a tone like that, you must think you’re hot stuff.” He walked around her, getting a good look at his new rival. It seemed like they were going to have to fight it out.

Frieza glared at him. She could sense a fight. “I’ll just take out my frustration on you.”

Cell began to chuckle to himself. “And what do you know about frustrations? I almost had all of Earth destroyed. If it wasn’t for that idiot Son Goku and his son, then I would have taken everything out with ease.”

The frost demon stopped in place. “You hate Son Goku?” She didn’t know why but her heart stopped at that.

“Of course I do,” Cell smirked. “But I did end up killing him, so I guess we’re even then.”

Her tail flicked back and forth. “You…killed him?” The once annoying newcomer was now becoming more of an attraction.

Cell could see that the look in her eyes had changed. He smirked as moved closer to her. “Trust me, he went out with a bang,” Cell whispered in her ear.

The frost demon trembled as need flushed through her. “Please tell me it was painful for him.” At some point her arms reached up and around his neck. The idea of Son Goku dying was enough to make her want this man. Even if he was dead now, she could at least cheer over the death of her worst enemy.

“I can imagine that it was,” Cell smirked back before closing the space between them. Her body was flush against his, even if she was short, he could tell that he was going to be in for a wild ride. Their lips tangled as he moved his own tail around. Bystanders that had expected a fight had to break out were forced to run away from them in fear as certain parts of him began to rise. Slowly, his member began to emerge from his crotch. He took a moment, rubbing it against her as she forced his mouth open with her tongue. Her confident attitude was pleasing him greatly as seconds later one of her hands dipped between them and grasped his hardness. Cell groaned, forcing her legs open with his tail, he began to rub said tail against her heat. Having everything exposed was to his liking. He could feel her breasts under her skin and groped them tightly. The force seemed to only increase her desires though.

Frieza kept stroking the hard member as she bit at his lips, drawing some of his blood. He groaned, making her grow wetter. The man that had killed her rival was clearly enjoying her touches…as she was basking in the glory of his. She let him move them so that she was against a nearby tree… at least she thought it was a tree. The hands that had been playing with her breasts moved down to play with her heat. She could feel him digging around inside and gasped. Eyes were watching them, but she didn’t give a damn. His fingers were toying with her, curling up as he found that hidden spot inside. Frieza let out more than one whimper. His lips left hers, only for her to let out moan after glorious moan.

Cell smirked as he pushed his fingers deeper. At the same time, his tail had moved around hers, stabilizing it for what he planned to do later. Her hand came off of him, but he didn’t mind. It seemed that he was in for something better than a little foreplay. He moved his mouth to her neck, sampling the sweat that had collected there. Her moans were quite loud, which only inflated his ego. But like all good things, they needed to move on. He did chuckle at the disappointed whimper she made as he removed himself from her.

Frieza gave the stranger a confused look, but then noticed that he was motioning for her to return the favor. She grinned up at him before falling to her knees. It didn’t take long for her to engulf his member in her mouth. The long rod was hitting the back of her throat as she bobbed her head. Her lover groaned, placing his hand on the top of her head. His eyes watching her every move as she took all of him into her mouth. Her tongue caressed the underside of him, exciting him further. Frieza swallowed around him, making sure to put some pressure on the head, she earned herself a moan followed by him grabbing her head and thrusting wildly into her mouth. The frost demon only moaned as it hit the back of her throat. She wanted more of him.

Cell watched her take it. He had never seen anything so appealing before. The perfect being groaned, pulling her off him quickly and making her stand. She didn’t have time to react as she was pulled up, quickly she wrapped her legs around his waist. His cock rubbed against her once before siding inside of her. Frieza moaned, attempted to pull him closer, but found she could only keep her hands on his chest as he thrust deep inside. Cell watched her, while being taken in by how narrow her core really was. He had no idea how he even fit inside. “Damn.”

Frieza found herself clawing at his chest now, causing him to bleed. It didn’t look like he minded though. Instead, it only made him increase his speed. “Yes…oh.” The tree behind her sounded like it was cracking down the middle. Soon, she felt it break free and fall away from them. But that didn’t stop him; all he did was pull her closer to him. The frost demon took the new opportunity to ride him as her arms held onto his shoulders. His tail was holding her up a little and she could only gasp as it the pointed tip moved closer to her ass. “Oh!” the frost demon cried out in pleasure as the point pushed in fiercely. She pulled herself up, only to slam herself down on both of his appendages. “Deep…oh.”

The perfect being groaned, feeling her tail wrap tightly around his leg. He moved his tail and his hips, wanting more of her. She moaned loudly as she came, tightening around him in the most wonderful way. He pulled out of her core, but left his tail in her ass as he came, shooting out between them. Cell smirked as he watched her dip a finger between them. The frost demon brought his seed to her lips before licking it off. “You seemed to enjoy that.”

“Yes, you could say that it was perfect,” Frieza said, noticing that his ego was growing. “So, I never did get your name.”

The End.


	39. Videl/Caulifla Futa

_Quick Disclaimer: Futa is a female character that has male anatomy._

Videl sighed as she looked over the females from universe 6. Her eyes found one in particular. There was one with more of a fire to her than the other. She felt something burn inside her as the female walked forward to greet her. A new need was beginning to consume her. The human had never considered sleeping with another woman before, nor had she ever been attracted to one… but this female saiyan, this Caulifla, was making her feel things she hadn’t felt in a long time.

Sure, she still loved Gohan, but at the moment, she wanted to feel another woman against her body. When she cornered the saiyan and asked her about it, Caulifla looked her over before giving her a small smirk. “So, you want to try things on the other side then?”

Videl nodded, as she felt the saiyan move closer. She stared at Caulifla as the snarky woman touched the side of her face. “I want it.” More than one desire was calling to her. The idea of touching that soft skin came to her more than once. She practically moaned at her growing need for their lips to touch. The saiyan leaned into her, pushing those hard lips against her own delicate ones. The human’s eyes closed as she gave into her desire for the saiyan. Those hard lips turned out to be soft like she imagined, but they pushed and bit at her own, sending chills up and down her spine. Caulifla nibbled on her bottom lip, asking for entry. She opened almost immediately, allowing that skilled tongue to grace her own. Videl let out a small whimper, feeling as that tongue slid around her mouth, tasting her while sucking on her tongue.

The saiyan’s hands moved downward, grabbing at her ass. Videl could feel her skirt being pulled at and moaned as it dropped to the floor. Those soft fingers found her ass once more, squeezing it with need. The human pulled off of those lips, practically crying out as the saiyan’s fingers played with her panties. “Hmm, interesting,” Caulifla remarked, moving her hands slowly up Videl’s body, gliding them under the human’s shirt, then over her head. The saiyan leaned forward caressing the newly exposed skin with her lips. Caulifla dragged her bottom lip down between the human’s breasts. Whimpers of pleasure filled the air, causing the saiyan to grab the bra and pull it free. Once tossed to the floor, the saiyan began to move her lips up, tracing one of the beautiful nipples that had been exposed to her. The human’s whimpers became needy moans as she outlined the sensitive nub with her tongue before swirling it on the nub itself.

Videl could only hold on. So many sensations were rocking her body. She was hot, but at the same time cold. That warm tongue on her was making her wet and she could feel herself dripping through her underwear. The human ended up wrapping her arms around the saiyan’s head as Caulifla bit down on her, causing her to moan out the name of her forbidden lover. That hard bite was soothed away by soft lips sucking on the delicate peak. Videl wanted more, but at the same time, she felt far too good.

The saiyan popped off of the nipple, only to hear a whimper of disappointment. “If you want to feel good, I can’t just focus on your breasts, no matter how beautiful they might be.” Videl felt the need to protest, but one of those soft hands began to travel down her stomach heading towards her womanhood. The human gasped as those fingers slid down between her legs, rubbing against the wet spot she had made. “You’re quite wet.” Those skilled hands pushed up, finding her clit through her underwear. “It would have been a shame to stop there.”

Videl watched as the saiyan pulled her underwear down, then forced her back onto the bed. The human watched as the saiyan fell to her knees, then opened the human’s legs. Videl turned red as Caulifla stared at her. “What is it?”

The snarky saiyan didn’t give her an answer though. Caulifla only leaned forward, running her tongue against the wet heat before her. A soft moan rang out above her, egging her to continue. The saiyan twisted her tongue against the engorged clit that was waiting for her, even going as far as biting down on it. With each cry from the human above her, the saiyan became more daring. Caulifa’s tongue moved down, slipping into the dripping core that was waiting for her. The saiyan heard her name more than once as she twisted that tongue inside. That lustful taste graced her tongue, enflaming her for what was to come next.

Videl fell back against the bed, crying out in pleasure. Her desire was at its peak put she wanted more. She wanted to touch her lover before they finished up. “Caul…oh…” Her face was flushed, but she couldn’t get the words out. The human felt far too good right now.

Sensing that her lover wanted to return the favor, the saiyan pulled up. Caulifla licked her lips, getting every drop of the human’s taste to grace her tongue. She wasn’t as sweet as Kale, but there was still an appealing aroma gracing her palate.

Videl moved back up, watching as Caulifla pulled off her tube top, then her long purple pants. But as she stared at her, something seemed off. As that pair of underwear fell, she was met with something she didn’t expect at all. “You have a dick?” Her eyes landed on it, taking in the size of it for so small of a girl.

The saiyan smirked. “I have both.” She moved forward, placing it close to the human’s face. “You still want it, don’t you?” Caulifla said confidently. 

Videl turned red, but said nothing. She only leaned forward, taking in the fact that precum was already dripping from the length that was presented to her. Slowly, she moved forward, sliding her tongue against that tip, tasting the precum she longed to taste. The human moaned as she tasted it, while her fingers moved to the core that was waiting for her. She dipped them inside, feeling the tight walls that waited for her. There was a whimper from above as she sucked on the member, pushing it to the back of her throat. Her fingers moved deeper as she bobbed her head. She couldn’t decide which one she liked more.

The saiyan moaned, placing her hand on the human’s head. “That’s it…right there…oh.” Her hips moved, pushing her cock deeper into that hot mouth, but at the same time she pushed herself down on those teasing fingers. But like before, Caulifla still had more to do. She grabbed Videl’s hair, forcing the woman to look up at her. The human popped off her dick, but kept playing with her core. “You want me to fuck you now?”

“Yes,” Videl heard a moan as she removed herself from the dripping core. Staring at her soaked fingers, she licked them clean just to get a feeling for that taste. The human moaned, wishing she had more time to play with that part of her lover.

Caulifla pushed the human back on the bed before flipping her. The Videl slid her face down while pushing her ass in the air. The human moaned as the saiyan’s cock pushed against her, rubbing her wet womanhood franticly. Before Videl could say anything more, she pushed forward, entering that tight heat. “Oh…damn.”

Videl moaned into the sheets as she was driven into. The saiyan’s length felt even bigger now that it was inside her. “Oh…Yes…harder…” She could feel Caulifla grabbing her hips roughly while thrusting hard. “More…oh, more.”

The saiyan moaned as well. The human was not only taking it well, but Caulifla could feel her tightening around her in the best way possible. “It’s…oh, it’s so good.” She thrust in harder, wanting to feel that tightness clamp down on her. “Take it.”

“Oh…oh, yes…yes.” Videl was clinging to the sheets, almost tearing them as she was taken hard. The saiyan’s cock was all the way inside of her, touching every one of those wonderful places deep inside of her. “Caulifla… don’t stop…”

“Why would I…oh, oh, yeah…stop?” the saiyan groaned, moving faster inside that tight heat.

“Oh…I…oh.” Videl felt warm, her body felt so good, but she could feel herself getting closer to the end. “Deep…oh, so deep.” She tried to bite down on a blanket to hide her moans but couldn’t get a grip. “Oh…it’s so good…yes, yes, OH!” Her body locked up, giving its way to the pleasure that ripped through her. The human clamped down, forcing a groan from the saiyan inside of her. Seconds later, she felt that glorious seed fill her. “You…you came…”

Caulifla smirked as she laid kisses along her back. “I would hope so.” She slowly pulled out, falling on the other side of the bed. “So, did I rock your world or not?” The saiyan already knew that answer, but wanted to brag.

Videl rolled over, pulling the saiyan into a kiss. She pushed her tongue inside of that cavern, and was delighted to have those arms around her again.

As the saiyan pulled free, she smirked. “So, I take it you want a round 2?”

Videl smiled at her. “Only if I get to be the top this time.”

The End.


	40. Future Trunks/Gohan Yaoi

It had been so long. Trunks didn’t know what to expect when he saw Gohan again, but this wasn’t it at all. Coming back from the Future that had been destroyed by Black had calmed him, but only for a second. He needed to know if Gohan would be able to help him.

But upon seeing his old friend, he was taken aback. How did that warrior become so… geeky? When he had met with Gohan’s family, he was kind of disappointed. All of this time, he had been thinking about the Son of this time. Trunk turned red as he thought of his former mentor. They weren’t the same man at all.

“Trunks, are you okay?” Gohan asked, prepared to get his guest a glass of water. Satan had taken Videl and Pan out shopping, leaving them to catch up on things.

“Yeah… I’m fine.” Trunks knew he had said it too quickly because Gohan was not giving him a worried look. “It’s just a shock…that’s all.”

The Son sighed. “Yeah, I’ve been told as much before.” Gohan moved closer to his friend. “I got distracted by having a family, you can’t fault me for that.”

Trunks looked down. “I should probably go.” He stood to leave, but Gohan stopped him. The lavender saiyan wasn’t expecting to be stopped so quickly. “Gohan, I need to get going.”

“Tell me what’s wrong.” Gohan asked, sensing that there was something else bothering his friend. He grabbed onto Trunks’s shoulders, holding him in place as he waited for an answer.

The time traveler felt hot. His skin was boiling, only for him to lean forward and kiss the Son. Gohan’s eyes went wide, he wasn’t expecting this. Not by a long shot. The Son attempted to pull away, but Trunks’s grasp was too strong. A shiver went down his spine at that thought. To be in arms so strong, should have been a nightmare… but Gohan was discovering a hidden longing for it. Slowly, his eyes closed as began to dig his fingers into the green sweater in front of him. The Son began to kiss Trunks back, feeling the time traveler lick at his lips. The strong tongue that wrestled against his own, inflamed the Son’s need.

Gohan groaned as he tried in earnest to pull his lover closer. His newfound passion was growing with each passing second. His lips pulled away from the time travelers, panting softly as he felt them go down his neck. His sweater was pulled over his head in one swift motion before Trunks began to unbutton the shirt below it. He groaned, watching as the time traveler dragged his lips down his chest. The Son could feel Trunks’s hands at his belt and moved his own hands to the pull at the sweater in front of him. He let out a whimper as his belt came free. His member had been growing hard and he longed for Trunks to touch it. “Please…” Gohan let out a moan as he felt that skilled hand of this friend head down his pants and grasp him through his underwear.

Trunks smirked. He wasn’t expecting Gohan to crumble to this so easily. Maybe there was still hope after all. He pulled out his hand, earning him a disappointed groan. The Son looked ready to question him, only to find Trunks pulling off his own sweater. The time traveler grinned at the look of desire staring back at him. To have inflamed Gohan to this level already was quite the achievement. He eyed the couch. That would do well for them. Trunks pulled Gohan over to the couch and pushed him down, making it so that the Son was almost level with his crotch. Trunks unbuttoned himself, pulling out his hardened member for the Son to see. “If you want to help me, Gohan… you’ll need to take care of this.”

Gohan moaned. The length in front of him was waiting for him to touch it and he do so with vigor, earning him more than one moan from above. The Son stared up, looking at the time traveler as he stroked him. Trunks’s eyes had closed, his hips were thrusting into his hand. The time traveler was sweating as he panted loudly. Gohan looked back down at the member to find that precum was starting to drip from the tip. He groaned to himself, wondering what it would look like after Trunks came.

But he didn’t get that chance as Trunks pulled himself away. The time traveler heard Gohan make a small noise in the back of his throat. “It’s not fair for me to finish if you’ve got the same problem.” Trunks pointed out, causing Gohan to stare down at himself. The Son didn’t even notice that he was hard as a rock this entire time.

Trunks chuckled, moving down to his knees. He quickly pulled at Gohan’s pants and the two of them had them removed in seconds. The Son moaned softly as the time traveler started to stroke him, only to let out a louder one when Trunk slid his tongue against the head. The Son strangled his hands in the cushion. His hips slid up without him controlling it.

Suddenly, Trunks stopped though, causing Gohan to stare down at his friend turned lover. Why was Trunks sucking on his own fingers? He didn’t understand until he was pushed back against the back cushion though. Those wet fingers slid around his opening, circling it before entering. Gohan hissed in pain, then whimpered as the time traveler focused on one spot. Trunks seemed proud of himself, and leaned forward to sample the dripping cock once more. Gohan gasped. He never expected anything like this to feel good. His ass was being toyed with, while his cock was in the warm heat that was Trunk’s mouth. He cried out the name of his lover more than once, his body felt like it was on fire as the second and third finger were added, stretching him in the most harmonious way. But as a fourth finger pushed inside, he couldn’t help but feel like it wasn’t enough. “Trunks…more…”

Trunks groaned at those words and pulled back, popping off of the member that was in his mouth. His fingers came out, only for him to spit in them. Gohan watched the time traveler with intrigue. “Turn around and put your ass in the air.”

Gohan didn’t object. Everything that Trunks did to him felt amazing. Whatever the time traveler had planned, he was willing to do it. Seconds later, he was rewarded by feeling that hard cock against his ass. “You’re going to…oh.” The large member started to push inside, causing the Son to hold on to the couch in desperation. He wasn’t expecting this to feel so good. That large member graced that spot inside of him, forcing a moan from his throat. “Trunks, oh.” Gohan could feel the time traveler’s free hand on his member. It stroked him a few times as Trunks thrust into him from behind. All the Son could see were stars. How could something like this feel so good? He had never felt this hot in his life. “More…oh…”

Trunks groaned. “So you really like it.” He grinned as he panted. The time traveler pushed himself in all the way. “You’re so tight, Gohan…Fuck.”

The Son whimpered, laying his head against the back of the couch. The pleasure consumed him, making it hard for him to even speak. Gohan felt as Trunks moved closer, causing the dick in his ass to go even deeper. He moaned with need as the time traveler sucked as his neck.

“That’s it…man, you’re tight.” This wasn’t Trunks’s first rodeo. He had been in quite a few men at this point, but they paled in comparison to that ass he was taking at the moment. He drove his hips faster, making his thrusts sharper in the process. This only caused his lover to moan in ecstasy. “You like it hard then?”

Gohan couldn’t say anything. He was too overwhelmed by the pleasure coursing through him. All he could do was hold on as Trunks started to tug at his straining member, only for him to utter complete nonsense as he came all over the time traveler’s hand and the couch.

Trunks groaned, feeling the ass in front of him clamp down. It didn’t take long for him to lose himself. His seed landed inside his lover as he hissed into the crook of Gohan’s neck. He began to kiss at the Son’s shoulder, only for Gohan to move his head back so they could kiss. His hands caressed the Son’s back as he pulled out. But they were quiet as they got dressed.

Everything was now awkward between them and Trunks decided it was best to leave. As he walked out, Gohan stared at him. The Son sighed to himself. He was a married man… but the cheating wasn’t the issue he was pondering. He never got why Trunks had even returned to this time line. Again, he sighed to himself. Hopefully, Trunks would tell him later… before he disappeared from his life once more.


	41. Black/FemVegeta

Vega growled. She had been caught off guard and then knocked out. As she looked around the strange room she was in, she couldn’t help but wonder if Trunks and Kakarot got away. She tried to sense them, but figured that they had to be back in the past.

She stood up and off of the bed she was on. Why did Black and Zamasu bring her here? Why didn’t they just finish her off? Vega didn’t like this one bit. That and now that she was stuck here, it wasn’t like she could get stronger in this place. The princess was stuck between a rock and a hard place. With someone as strong as Black and an immortal, she really couldn’t do anything.

Vega tried to prepare herself mentally, but wasn’t given the time as the door opened and both of her aggressors walked in. She was going to get into a fighting position, but her body still felt weak from before. She mentally cursed the two of them as they smirked at her.

“I believe she will do, don’t you think?” Zamasu said with a grin.

Black chuckled darkly. “Convincing her is a different story.”

“What are you planning?” Vega tried to remain calm. She wasn’t going to let them think that they were going to control her.

Black walked forward as Zamasu closed the door, leaving herself with the false saiyan. “Princess Vega, you truly are an interesting one.” She got into a fighting position, only for him go grab both of her arms and push her into a nearby wall. “The princess of a dead race, you settled with a human man when Son Goku was right in front of you. You could have just rebuilt your race.”

She glared at him. “Like I would want that third class clown to touch me!”

Black laughed. “You expect me to believe that? To believe that a proud warrior like yourself would just fall for a basic human over a fighter of his magnitude? If that’s the case, then you must really hate my face.” He looked over her hate filled expression. “It’s such a pity. I bet he would have fathered you a strong heir.”

“Trunks is strong without that buffoon’s genes!” Vega snapped.

The false saiyan chuckled darkly. “But he wasn’t strong enough to get rid of me, was he? He had to run to the past to grab Goku.”

“He came for me.” She snarled, wishing she could tear him to pieces.

Black smirked at her. “This hero’s persona, just isn’t you. I’ve heard things about you, Princess. I do find it interesting how you could be so…evil at one point.”

“Don’t lump me with someone like you.” Vega growled. “We’re nothing alike.”

To her surprise, Black leaned into her ear, whispering as he nibbled on it. “Eradicating planets, preforming genocide…it doesn’t sound that different to me.” He slid his tongue down, waiting for her to moan.

Vega gritted her teeth. She wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction. She kept telling herself that it didn’t feel good, that his tongue was gross, but her skin tingled.

“Come now, Princess, you know you long for me to touch your body.” Black whispered against her ear, nipping at it slightly. “Havin stolen this body for myself, I can’t help but have the urges of its former owner.”

Her eyes opened wide as he pulled back to stare at her. “Are you trying to say that Kakarot… wanted me?” Vega cursed herself. This was a trap. But as he inched closer to her once more, she waited, not saying anything else.

“Of course, he did, but you had moved on with the human. It was quite the hit to his pride. I believe he was cross about it for some time.” Black answered. “Not that it matters to you. He’s just a clown.”

Vega felt like her stomach had dropped. “We still aren’t a like.” She whispered. It was strange. He wasn’t Kakarot, but damn if he didn’t look like it. Who was she trying to kid? She threw those feelings away when Kakarot made it clear that he didn’t see her that way. Black was lying, he just had to be.

“Shhh, you know it’s true, Princess.” Black’s hands moved down her arms, touching her slowly.

“No…it’s…” She froze, as their eyes locked. All she could see was another set of black orbs looking through her. That look, she longed to see that look in the eyes of the real Kakarot. Vega began to argue with herself. It wouldn’t hurt to give in… would it?

She didn’t have time to bargain with herself though, as the false saiyan pushed his lips against hers. Vega only felt surprised for a second, now that his lips were moving against hers, her eyes closed slowly. His lips moved slowly against hers, almost as if he was testing her to see if she would cave to him. The princess’s mind felt so fractured by what he had told her, that she was willing to do anything to be comforted. Her now free hands moved up his chest as she kissed him back. Feeling that strange fabric, that was much like Kakarot’s gi, made her moan. Vega had to tell herself that this wasn’t Kakarot. That this was Black, but as his lips became more forceful, she stopped caring. Her hands moved up, going around his neck as his tongue moved back to slide against her bottom lip.

“What do you want, my Princess?” Black said with a sinister look in his eyes.

Vega felt her heart pick up. She had longed to see such an expression from the clown… but now she was just going to have to accept it from the false saiyan. His fingers were on her armor, it was as if he was preparing to pull it off. The princess moved her arms up, allowing him to remove it. She heard him growl as he looked at her chest. Her tight jumpsuit was all that was left… she didn’t believe in underwear for the most part.

Black stepped back, letting her do what she wished. He smirked as her hand moved down, pulling open his sash. With that, both his shirt and pants came free. He could see her eyes go wide as she stared at his grown appendage. “Do you see something you like?” Black chuckled, then grabbed her hand. “You know, you’re allowed to touch it.”

Vega gasped as her fingers found it. She never expected it to be this… The princess felt herself become almost instantly wet. Her body was warm as he pulled away from her and sat on the bed. The princess licked her lips, she had never tried to do these things with her husband. She refused to give him that think called a blowjob, but now… she felt herself craving it.

The false saiyan smirked as he watched her remove her jumpsuit. Her body was truly something to behold. Oh, how he would love rubbing this in Son Goku’s face later. Especially after she fell to her knees in front of him. “Do what you truly desire, Vega. Remember, we are one in the same.”

The princess listened to his tone of voice, letting it take hold of her as she reached towards him. His growing member fit well in her hand, even if it was quite thick. Just how hard was he? Slowly, she started to stroke it, listening to him hiss as played with the head. Precum was already starting to dribble out of him. Her eyes stared at it, wondering what he tasted like.

“Go ahead, Vega. Give in.” Black whispered, then grinned as she leaned into him. Her tongue touched his shaft first, going up it slowly. The false saiyan was quite proud of himself.

Vega closed her eyes, letting instincts she barely knew take over. Her tongue slid up and down his length, getting a feel for it. He groaned as she moved up towards the head, finally that taste graced her tongue. She sighed, swirling her tongue against the tip before slipping part of it into her mouth. She whimpered, letting his taste overtake her.

Black sighed. “Watch your teeth…damn…” He had played his game well, she would soon be his. “Push it in deeper…that’s…mmm.” He placed a hand on the back of her head, watching as she sucked on him. The false saiyan was almost completely in her mouth. “Oh...suck it.”

Vega opened her eyes, looking up at the man she was pleasuring. His handsome features egged her on. Those serious eyes sent flames down her spine. But before she could finish, he pulled her off of him. “Why?” She began, but stopped as he pulled her up onto his lap.

“We are far from done, Princess.” Black smirked as he rolled them, placing her back against the bed. He spread her legs open, moving down to her womanhood. His hands moved to her breast’s grabbing them as he began to tease her dripping womanhood with his tongue. This seduction had been the best idea that he had ever had. He watched as her back arched against the bed, while his tongue slipped into her folds, dragging himself against her sensitive nub.

The princess moaned, knotting her fingers into the blankets. How did Black know all of her places so well? She never imagined that she would feel this good. “Yes…oh, yes.” Her eyes looked down at him, finding him staring up at her in lust. Those saiyan eyes did more than inflame her. If it wasn’t for his earring, should would have thought it was Kakarot. She let out a squeal as he squeezed her breasts, his tongue had moved down to her core, tasting her there. She shivered, engrossed in the false saiyan’s touches. “Oh, more!”

Black pulled up, licking his lips. “I see.” He pulled himself up on top of her, keeping her legs open, only to smirk as her legs wrapped around his waist. “You see that I am right then.” The false saiyan groaned, rubbing his manhood against her.

Vega stared up at him, not thinking as she pulled him down into a kiss, tasting herself on his lips. He kissed her back urgently, not giving her time to back out of anything. He lined up his member with her core, before pushing in. The princess gasped, forcing her mouth open. His tongue rushed forth, sliding against hers as he began to thrust into her.

Black couldn’t help but groan. She was tighter than he expected for a woman who had borne a child. As he pushed in deeper, her arms grew tighter around him. The tight heat that surrounded him accepted him easily though. “Damn…you’re tight.”

Vega panted, she had never had anything this large in her. His lips were close to hers as she moaned. “De…oh, harder…” Everything was touching the right places inside of her. Her husband even had trouble pleasuring her this way… but now, she was in ecstasy. “Black…” That name of his fall from her lips, sealing her fate. There was no denying it anymore. He was right. They were the same. She was once a destroyer of worlds… only their intentions had been different. But she couldn’t focus on anything right now. None of that mattered. “Don’t stop.” She cried out, digging her fingernails into her back.

Black groaned at hearing his name. He had on intentions on stopping. “Damn, you can really take it.” He hissed, feeling his back bleed from her actions. The false saiyan pulled up, keeping her legs wrapped around his waist. He wanted more leverage. Her hands touched his stomach, staring up at him as his thrust became sharper. “That’s it…Vega.”

The princess’s looked up at him in a daze of pleasure. His hands were now on her hips, dragging her into each of his thrusts. “Bl…oh…Oh, Yes.” With each second, he was becoming rougher with her. “More…oh.”

Black smirked as he watched her. “I thought you didn’t want me.” He teased.

“I…Yes, Black…” She whimpered as she grew closer to the edge. The false saiyan slowed, grinning down at her needy moans. “Please…I…take me.”

Black growled with desire, thrusting harder than he had before, making her back arch against the bed. “You’re mine.” He felt her hands clawing at his stomach, telling him that she wanted to touch him badly. But he wasn’t going to give her that until they were done. He picked up the pace with the goal of making her cum. He gained his reward seconds later as he felt he clamp down hard on him. Vega’s body tightened up, pushing him as deep as possible.

The princess called out his name as she felt his cock twitch inside of her. A warmth filled her and she could only lay there, ravaged by the pleasure she had just received. Black had come down, kissing her softly. His actions were kind of confusing, but she gave in. Her hands moved up, knotting in his hair and touching that earring of his.

The door to the room opened and Zamasu walked in. The green kai looked horrified. “You were supposed to be torturing her!”

“Can’t you see, I’m busy.” Black said, not taking his eyes off of his prey. “Everything will fall to us soon.”

Vega didn’t hear anything he said though, she was too worn out. Her body had been weakened before this and now all she wanted to do was sleep. He was still in her as she passed out.

Zamasu sighed. “Do you seriously need a new toy?”

Black smirked at his companion. “Trust me, with her here, I can inflict the greatest torture of all.”


	42. ChichiRoshi

Chichi sighed to herself. She really didn’t want to do this, but what choice did she have? It would be better for her to get all of this out of the way. The question was whether he would go for it or not.

As she walked into Kame House, she could see the turtle hermit lying on the couch, he jumped up, looking her over with one of his pervy grins. “Oh, Chichi, I didn’t think you would be coming over.” The housewife rarely came by his house.

Chichi stared down at him. “I came here to ask you something.” She crossed her arms, feeling a little angry at his roaming stares.

Roshi looked over her. He did have to hand it to Goku. The boy ended up finding himself a prime woman. He bet she looked amazing under those clothes. “And what would that be?”

Chichi looked away from the hermit. “I need you to refuse to train Goku.” Roshi seemed confused by the request, so she elaborated. “My husband needs to focus on our family. I know I don’t have much to pay you with, but I can’t have him running off every five minutes to go train.”

The hermit was prepared to shake his head. “You know that I can’t turn down a student of mine. Goku is always welc…what are you doing?!” Roshi watched as Chichi unclasped her dress. His nose started to bleed as her breasts were exposed to him.

The housewife smirked. “If you agree to my conditions, I’ll let you touch me.”

Roshi drooled, keeping his eyes on the soft mounds that were being presented to him. “I don’t know if a touch is enough.” He wondered what he could really get out of this deal.

Chichi sighed. “Fine, I’ll toss in a blowjob.” She could see a look of excitement, telling her that she had won.

“Let me go all the way and you have a deal.” The hermit pressed. He really couldn’t believe he was getting this chance. He watched as she pulled off her bra, letting it fall to the ground.

The housewife giggled. “I figured as much.” She pulled her underwear down, exposing herself. This would be a piece of cake. Sure, this was cheating, but there was no way that she was going to walk away from a deal like this.

Roshi watched as Chichi pushed him on the couch and got on her knees. He wasn’t expecting her to move so fast, so before he knew it, his manhood was out and between her breasts. The older man let out a groan, pushing up between those soft mounds. He still couldn’t believe he was getting a chance like this. He would have said something, but seconds later, those large, soft breasts were rubbing harder against him while the housewife dipped her tongue against his straining cock. He couldn’t believe that Goku got to bang this woman every night. The hermit knew that he was in for a really good treat.

Chichi closed her eyes as she started to suck on the already hard cock in front of her. If Roshi was anything like Goku, then she already knew what places to look for. Her head bobbed as she took it deep into her mouth, swallowing on it while the old man moaned. She felt his hands grab at her breasts and she let him. Even letting him pinch her nipple between his fingers. The housewife moaned as he soothed them, it wouldn’t hurt to try and enjoy this.

The hermit felt her moan against his member, causing him to groan. His hips jetted forward, only for her to pull off, leaving a long trail of saliva between them. Roshi stared at her in pleasure as she pushed herself back down, sucking on him hard. His hands went back to her breasts, squeezing them roughly. Again, she moaned against him. “Damn… you’ve got quite a mouth…”

Chichi twisted her tongue around, devouring the flesh in front of her. If there was anything she was good at, it was sucking dick. At least, that’s what Goku and Yamcha said. She moved her lips around, tightening them around the head in earnest. Her tongue pushed around, tasting the precum that was already oozing out. His hands were still on her breasts as she pulled up. “So you wanted to fuck me?”

Roshi nodded. Watching her as she climbed up with her back to him. He felt confused till she sat on his lap, impaling herself on his hard member. It was so tight. How did Goku do this every night? His hips moved up into her heat, as she rocked herself on him. “Chichi…”

Meanwhile the housewife was at a loss. She didn’t think that his cock would feel so good. She whimpered, pushing herself down harder on it. “Oh… oh yes…” His hands came around her grabbing her breasts once more. “Harder… oh.” She was surprised that he was keeping up with her. At his age, she expected him to be slow, but he was really surprising her. “Faster… oh… oh yes.”

Roshi groaned, thrusting up into that tight heat. He squeezed her nipples, enjoying the sounds she made as he played with her. Chichi was still riding him, causing the turtle hermit to slam her down on him. “You can really take it.”

“Oh…what are you…OH.” One of his hands had moved between her legs, rubbing her clit as they fucked. “That’s… oh… more…” Chichi felt like she was going to go crazy. Her body felt like it was going to explode. “Deeper… yes… right there…” the housewife whimpered, feeling as the large cock in her kept going. Hitting the same wonderful spot over and over again. “Yes… oh… oh… YES!” To her surprise, she came. Her body locked up as she clamped down on him. She expected him to finish, but it looked like he wasn’t done yet. Quickly, Chichi pulled off of him and looked down at his cock. It looked like it was ready to burst.

Roshi watched as she fell back to her knees in front of him. Licking and sucking on him feverishly. He groaned, thrusting his hips forward. “Chichi… that’s… Kami.” With that he lost himself on her face, only to watch as she licked her lips clean. The turtle hermit fell against back of his couch, panting hard. “Wow, Chichi, you do have quite the mouth on you.”

Chichi grinned as she stood up and dressed. “Just keep your end of the bargain.” With that she exited the hermit’s house. It was almost time to start dinner and she knew her family would be hungry. Hopefully this would stop her husband from bringing Gohan here. Her four year old was going to be a scholar and there was nothing anyone could do that would stop her.


	43. Gohan/FemCell

Cell smirked as she made it out of hell. She knew that it wouldn’t take her too long to get out of there. Those guards were pretty dumb. But that wasn’t her main focus anymore. She was off to find a certain half saiyan.

Son Gohan had made a fool of her and she was going to make sure that he paid for it. As she sensed around her him, she pondered the way she would torture him. Her mind thought of how she would tear the boy limb from limb.

A devious smile came to her as she found her energy, heading this way in haste. It seemed that he wasn’t that far from where they fought…how fitting. As she got closer, she prepared a surprise attack, only to be elbowed into the ground. Cell rolled around, looking up in shock. It took more than a second to process who was standing over her. The energy was the same…but the faces were very different. How long had she been dead? Where a preteen had stood once, there was now a fully grown…man. She felt urges that she had never felt before. His eyes looked angry. There was a confident air to him. She felt her womanhood quiver. How pleasant was this surprise?

“Why are you here?” Gohan growled. He never thought he would see his greatest nemesis again. He prepared to blast her, when his nose caught something on the air. The genius wondered if his nose was working. There was no way that Cell was… He took another whiff to find that he found it rather pleasing. “Has something aroused you?” The words escaped his mouth before he could even think about them properly.

Cell pulled herself onto her knees, noticing that his anger was fading slightly. His eyes had become such a turn on… even back then, his stares excited her. The tingling returned as she looked across from her. There before her was his pants. She could see that something was coming to life in there. The perfect creature moved her hands up his thighs, moving up towards his sash. Her tail was dashing back and forth behind her, desire filled her… “You’ve grown.” She pulled on the sash, letting it fall to the ground.

Gohan kept a smirk on his face. “You could say that I’ve grown in more ways than one.” He kept a straight face as his pants fell to the ground. He took in her expressions, taking pleasure in the look of pure ecstasy on her face. “Would you like to sample perfection?” the half-saiyan teased, watching as she leaned in.

“I’m perfection,” Cell whispered, moving closer to his limp member. It was beginning to grow hard, which suited her just fine. The perfect woman dragged her hands up his thighs, moving them closer to that hardening length.

“You lost to me… so I believe you lost that title…” Gohan hissed as her hands finally landed on his manhood, she stroked it, pumping him with earnest. Clearly, she was aroused by him. “Do you like losing to me?”

“Who said that I’ve lost now?” Cell asked, running her thumb over the head of his cock. Her other hand had dragged down to his sack, squeezing it slowly. “If anything, you are under my power.”

Gohan smirked. “I doubt that...oh.” He couldn’t hold back his moan as she leaned into his member, sliding her tongue against the shaft. Her hands were still in position, and the half-saiyan was in a state of bliss. “That’s it…fuck…” He didn’t know where all of this was coming from. Gohan never acted this way when he was with Videl. The half-saiyan closed his eyes, giving into the pleasure coursing through him.

Cell would have gloated about winning, but she was growing dazed. His skin had a strange, but savory taste to it. The back of his large rod was still gracing her tongue, but she found herself wanting more of it. The perfect female’s eyes found precum dribbling out of the tip of his member. She couldn’t help herself as she dragged her lips up to sample it. The taste was invigorating on her tongue, pushing her to get as much from him as possible. She trailed her hands down, stroking the base of his length as she took the head into her mouth. Above her, there was a needy groan. Cell’s eyes looked up to find him staring at her. Never did she think she would ever see lust like that. His hands landed on her head, grabbing her as he thrust his hips forward. In one move, the half-saiyan’s rod was in the back of her throat, but she didn’t mind at all. Her greatest nemesis was becoming her greatest addiction as she sucked, tasting every part of that delicious length.

“That’s…Cell, keep going…mmm, take all of it,” he groaned, pushing his hips forward, feeling his cock at the back of her throat. “Do you want to taste me that bad…oh, Kami.” He pushed in faster, only to wonder what her other orifices would feel like. “You want to taste me?”

Cell moaned, sliding her tongue against that perfect member. She was starting to wonder if he really was the perfect lifeform. She felt him move faster as she squeezed his balls. Her tongue was all over his glorious member as it released its seed. The moment it graced her tongue, she was mesmerized once more. Was everything he did hypnotic? The perfect being felt like she was under some kind of spell as she took in every drop, not wanting his essence to go to waste.

Gohan grinned down at her, finding her red. The smell of her heat was strong on the air. He moved swiftly, pushing her onto her back as he got to his knees. Quickly, he grabbed her legs pulling them over his shoulders. There he could see her heat. How had he missed it before? Then again, he was still a boy. Before Cell could say anything, he dove forward, twisting his tongue against her clit. He heard her moan, egging him on as he toyed with the sensitive nub. He couldn’t wait to be inside. Gohan could see how dripping wet she was. It was bound to feel amazing. The half saiyan smirked at the idea of taking his greatest nemesis.

Cell panted as she moaned, this was the last thing she expected. Gohan’s tongue wasn’t the only thing playing with her. She could feel his lips sucking on her clit, while his teeth nipped at her. Every move was increasing her pleasure, each time he bit down, he would soothe her with his tongue before sucking on the small bud.

Gohan smirked, listening to her moans. It seemed that he had rendered her speechless as incoherent whimpers filled the air. He trailed his tongue down to her core, twisting it inside of her. He couldn’t hold back the groan as her juices greeted him. There was a small moment of rejoicing inside of him as he continued his assault, licking and tasting her womanhood as he began to grow once more.

The perfect woman whimpered as she clawed at the ground. With each movement, she was becoming more dazed. “Oh…more…give me more…” With that his lips came off of her. Cell looked up at him, only to be flipped against the ground. Gohan stood behind her, grabbing her legs and positioning himself at her core. With a quick thrust forward, he was inside of her. “Gohan!” She wasn’t expecting him to do that so fast. Before she could recover any thought, he plowed his hips in her. She dug her fingers into the ground as her face panted against dirt. “Deep…oh.”

Gohan smirked, driving himself deeper as she wished. He held up her legs, watching her tail as it moved around. His excitement grew as he felt it wrap around him. “Damn, that’s it…take it.” He slammed inside, letting her tightness engulf him. He never thought he would think this, but he rather liked this. “Kami, say my name…”

“Gohan…oH, GO-Gohan…” Cell noticed that he moved faster as she said his name. She wanted to feel more from him. Her revenge was long forgotten. “Go, Gohan…”

“So, who’s…mmm…who’s perfect now…Cell?” Gohan groaned, dragging her hips back onto him, forcing her to meet his thrusts.

“You…oh, you are…OH!” The half saiyan had changed forms, fucking her roughly as he became a super saiyan. Her body felt the electricity come off of him, fueling her towards the end. The perfect lifeform let out one more loud, needy moan, calling out his name as her body gave into his touches. Her clit pulsed as she came hard, making her toes curl.

Gohan growled as he lost himself deep inside. He kept thrusting forward, milking himself dry. He panted loudly as he let go of her legs, letting her fall against the ground. As the half-saiyan’s cock was pulled free, Gohan watched as his seed leaked out of her. He growled, angry that it dared to leave the body that he had just marked as his own.

Cell turned around, keeping her legs open. She slid her hand down, scooping up the seed that had fallen out of her. The half-saiyan groaned as he watched her lick her hand clean. “You really are perfect.”

Gohan smirked. “If I’m so perfect, I should get a round two.” He climbed on top of her, noting that she was completely fine with this.

Cell sighed. “It looks like I’ll never get my reven...mmm” Her words had been cut off by his lips, making her eyes close.

As their tongues moved together, Cell prepared herself. It looked like she was going to be here for a while…not that she minded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next updates are tomorrow. I am kicking off Goku month a little early, so the next two entries will have Goku in them, as will all the entries in the month of September.


	44. Goku/RanFan

Goku smirked to himself as he got onto the fighting stage. It had been years since his last tournament and he was fired up for a good fight. He looked at his opponent, wondering where he had seen her before. He couldn’t shake the feeling that he knew this woman. Her purple hair felt like it should have been a clue.

The announcer walked between them, telling the crowd both of their names. It was like a light bulb went off in Goku’s head. “You’re the chick that fought with Jackie Chun.”

The woman grimaced, remembering her loss to that old pervert. “I would prefer if you didn’t bring that up.”

Goku slanted his head to the side. “Why not?” That was what happened. She didn’t need to get all defensive about it.

She scoffed, then giggled to herself. This match would be easy. He was a man in his prime. All she had to do was show off her curves to him. In one go, she pulled off her shirt, exposing her bra to him.

Goku stared at her chest, feeling things move around in his pants. He was very confused. Nothing like this had ever happened before. “Why did you…?” he asked as she pulled off her pants, leaving her in her underwear. Goku stared, his eyes roaming as she began to dance in front of him. He began to drool. “What did you say your name was again?”

She glared at him. “I never told you my name!” the lavender haired woman shouted.

Goku cocked his head to the side, keeping his eyes on her perky breasts. “Really, I was sure you said it before. Was it Fanfan?”

“It’s Ranfan you idiot!” she snapped at him. Really what was this man’s deal? She took a deep breath. If she played her cards right, she could finish up seducing him and win this match in one go.

“Oh?” Goku said, looking down at her perky breasts, before grabbing one of them. “Wow, it’s firmer than I thought it would be.”

The crowd went quiet as they watched. The female in the ring looked shocked as the male fighter began to rub her breasts, she wanted to complain… but his touch felt very good. Her head went back as he squeezed both of them at the same time. “That’s…that’s it,” she whimpered, losing herself to his touch.

Goku grinned, moving one of his hands down, under her underwear, earning him a louder moan. He never imagined that it would be this soft. His finger found a nub between her folds, causing her to cry out in pleasure. “Does that feel good?” he asked with a goofy grin. The smell she was starting to emit was delightful. He pinched the nub, getting her to moan. “I guess it does.”

Ranfan let out a whimper. This wasn’t supposed to be happening. She was the one that was supposed to be seducing him. Not the other way around. She had to fix this. Quickly, she pushed her hands down his pants, only for her eyes to go wide. She heard him let out a groan as she wrapped her small hand around the large member. His fingers never stopped playing with her, egging her on as she stroked his length. Ideas that she had never considered before were going through her head. The tournament had been forgotten as she pulled open his sash.

Goku watched her, removing his hand from her as she dropped to her knees in front of him. He didn’t notice the crowd that was watching them. Even as she pulled down his pants. His cock came free and he felt a slight bit of panic as she brought it to her mouth. “What are you-?” The fighter let out a groan as her tongue slid against him, running up and down his already twitching length. Goku pushed his hips forward, seeing if he could get closer to her tongue. His eyes watched her as her hand played with his sack while her tongue swirled on the tip. Goku hissed, feeling her mouth move to engulf him. This was better than when he touched himself. He felt her moan, sending vibrations up his member. The saiyan groaned, his eyes were still watching her as she moved back, leaving only the head of his length in her mouth. She moved her breasts up, placing his member between them as she kept sucking on the tip. Pressing her soft mounds together, she whimpered, feeling him thrust upward into them.

Ranfan was sampling his precum with ease. She didn’t even notice the crowd around them as she sucked down on him hard. The female fighter wanted more than just a taste. She wanted to feel the hardened length inside of her. Slowly, she pulled off, looking him in the eye. “Take me.”

Goku felt confused, why did she stop doing those wonderful things to him? “Take you where?” he asked, feeling even more confused as she stood up. Earth’s hero then watched as she pulled her underwear down. His eyes went straight down to her womanhood, but it only stayed that way for a second as she turned around. “Where are you going?”

She giggled as she bent over, showing him her ass and dripping core. “Push that inside me.” Ranfan waited, whimpering with need. “Please.”

Goku still felt confused, but moved forward. So far, everything she wanted to do had felt amazing. This was bound to feel good. He grabbed her hips, centering himself as he pushed inside. A groan fell from his lips, but it was overshadowed by the moan she let out. The dripping tightness that surrounded him was like nothing he had ever felt before. On instinct, he dragged his hips back then pushed back into that glorious heat. She moaned louder, driving him insane. “Wow… that’s…” He hissed, pressing himself deeper. He didn’t think there could be anything better than this.

Ranfan moaned as she braced her hands against the stage. He was thrusting deep inside, touching places that most men rarely touched. “Yes… oh, yes.” She moaned, as he moved faster. “Right there… oh.”

Goku groaned as her hands collapsed. He could see her elbows against the stage and lifted her legs up while crouching a little, making it so she was moaning into the stone stage below them. But his movements never slowed, instead, he picked up the pace. “You like that?” He pushed in sharper.

“Oh… Yes, more… Ah.” Her back was trying to arch up, but it was hard to do in this position. His cock kept going, sending her closer to that plane of ecstasy. “Baby…oh, oh… deeper.”

Goku chuckled. “So, you want… ha… me to go… mm, deeper?” He questioned, feeling himself about to burst.

Ranfan’s head flew back as he pushed in all the way. “Goku… don’t stop… oh…OH…That’s it…OH!” Her voice became needier as she felt herself fall, her body clamped around his throbbing member as her passion took her. She felt warmth inside, followed by him hissing. His cock was still moving, only slowing when he was ready to pull out.

She laid there panting for a good 5 minutes. At least that’s what it felt like. When she finally looked up, she realized that she had done that in front of the entire crowd. Ranfan turned red. The onlookers were covering the eyes of the children that happened to be in the crowd.

Goku had put himself back in his pants. Why was everyone staring at him? And why did Master Roshi pass out? It looked like he had a nose bleed or something. Looking over at the announcer, Goku pondered something. “You know, she’s been down there for a long time. You never counted her out.”

The man looked at him in shock, before declaring Goku the winner. Ranfan didn’t seem to mind though. She was still panting on the stage.

In the crowd, Bulma couldn’t believe it. “Wow… I thought I was going to be the first one who got to play with him.”

Yamcha glared at her. “What was that?!”

“Nothing,” Bulma said, quickly. Only for Goku to pick up Ranfan and take her off stage. It seemed that her childhood friend had more planned for his opponent. “I knew I should have taken up fighting.”


	45. FemGoku/17

Gokuu woke up quickly and looked around the upstairs room at Kame house. How long had she been out? The heart virus must have really done a number on her.

The saiyan could hear some sounds coming from downstairs. She tried to sense anyone she knew, but she discovered nothing. They all must have left for some reason. Quickly, she pulled herself up, finding that she was still very dizzy. This wasn’t good at all.

Someone was coming up those steps and the fact that she could not sense them was unnerving. Were they hiding their Ki, or were they just made that way? Her mind went to the androids and seconds later her fears were confirmed as she found a strange man opening the door to her room. He chuckled darkly. “So, you’re the one they call Gokuu?” She attempted to pull herself up again, but failed. He only inched closer, looking up and down her body. “Now this is surprising. I expected you to be dressed for this.”

Gokuu looked down, why was she in her underwear? Did her husband undress her or did Roshi try something? “Stay away from me!” she snapped, still feeling weak.

17 moved closer, getting down to his knees in front of her before caressing the soft skin around her neck. “Why don’t you calm down a little? Your friends left you here all alone.” The android looked around her. “I can see that you were sick. What kind of comrades would leave you like this?” He wasn’t expecting the warrior known as Gokuu to be a woman…nor did he think she would look this… divine.

“Says someone that wants to kill me and my comrades!” she snapped. Gokuu didn’t have time though as she was pushed back into the mattress with him on top of her. “What are you…?” she began, but couldn’t finish her sentence as his lips descended on hers. The saiyan’s eyes grew wide. She had allowed a select few to sample her. Her husband was one… her lover was the other. She tried to pry him off but as he kept kissing her, she felt herself falling. Gokuu really couldn’t help it. She liked bad guys way too much. It had to be the saiyan in her. She opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to come in and taste her. She let out a whimper, caving as he pulled himself up on top of her. Gokuu put her arms around him, letting out soft moans as his hand caressed her skin. Slowly, one of his hands grabbed her breasts roughly. Causing her to let out a louder moan. His lips pulled off of hers, trailing down her neck in the most sensual way possible.

17 smirked. “Oh, how the mighty have fallen.” Before she could respond, he twisted one of her nipples with his fingers. Soothing it with soft caresses which softened her reserve. “You want me. Don’t pretend that you don’t.” He smirked darkly.

Gokuu whimpered, watching as the crafty tongue swept down her body. Finding all of the places she liked with ease. She wasn’t expecting him to find them so fast… of course, her lover knew those places as well. It must have been something that bad guys could do. Her eyes locked with his as he moved to her cleavage, but to her surprise, he kept his hands on her breasts, while continuing down south. Her womanhood was aching to be touched at this point and she wasn’t about to argue with him. It had been almost a month since she had been touched. They had been too busy preparing for the androids, that her body was now starved for it. “Are you going to finish me?” Chico never really let her finish. Her lover was a lot better at that, but she still had to know if she was going to enjoy this.

17 chuckled. “I believe that was the plan.” The android pulled at her underwear, freeing it to find her completely wet. He smirked, returning his hands to her breasts, squeezing them tightly. He reveled in her cries of pleasure. “From your question, I thought you would be hard to please. You must have a dud for a husband.” 17 lowered his head before she could answer, sending his tongue against her folds. “But if you know what finishing is like, I would think that you’re a cheater already.” The android chuckled as he listened to her cry out as his tongue swirled against her clit. He pulled up again, grinning. “Let me guess, it’s one of your friends.” She couldn’t answer as he went back to tasting her. His tongue dipped into her dripping heat, sampling her completely.

“Yes,” Gokuu moaned. Feeling that tongue twist inside of her. “You’re…oh, you’re right…OH.”

17 pondered that as he dipped his tongue deeper into her cavern. He thought of her friends. As he went through the list, he thought he would have some fun. He pulled up with a smirk, unzipping his pants and pulling out his member. He was already hard and stroked himself a couple of times. “Let me see then,” he began, grabbing her legs and pulling them up. She was forced to look at him as he wrapped his arms around her legs, positioning himself at her core. “I don’t think it’s the midget.” He pushed in, noticing her only whimpering at his actions. There had been no reaction from her when he brought up that companion. “Krillin?”

Gokuu shook her head, wanting him to move. “Please...” His hips gave her a sharp thrust. “OH!”

17 stopped, this was very entertaining. “What about the triclops? Tien?” Again, the response was the same. He gave her another hard thrust, smirking at the fact that she seemed to be getting wetter from his game. “The green man? Piccolo?” he asked, getting only a small whimper as he thrust again. “This really is interesting. There are only 2 people left that aren’t your son. So, it’s either that boy with the purple hair or that arrogant prince.” He smirked as he noticed a twitch at the latter. “So, Vegeta then?” He pushed in harder.

“YES… oh, Yes…” His cock was finally moving the way she wanted it to. “Faster, Oh.” She felt like she was melting. Her insides were dripping as her secret was revealed. “You’re, oh, you’re right…”

17 smirked, going faster as she wished. “No… fuck… no wonder he’s so arrogant… damn, you’re tight…” He could see himself sampling her from time to time, even if he was planning to destroy her. But as he thrust in harder, he thought against it. The android got an idea, then pulled out of her. She whined as he turned her over and forced her up on her knees. The android scooted himself under her, letting her come down and impale herself on him. He would let her set the pace for now. “Ride it, you know you want to.”

Gokuu panted as she rocked herself on his throbbing member. It was so deep inside of her now. She moaned, feeling him grabbing her hips to stabilizing herself. “17…oh, more…”

“You want more?” He pushed his hips up, feeling her clamp down on him on purpose. “So, you like this position? Do you do it with your lover?” he asked, knowing it would get a rise out of her.

Gokuu rocked herself harder, moaning as she grabbed her own breasts. “Use… Usually… oh, I’m facing… yes…” She couldn’t help but feel like this was a turn on.

“Facing,” 17 panted, “what?”

“Him, oh.” She was moaning louder, feeling herself fall as her release came. “YES, OH!” Gokuu stopped in place, whimpering with need as he kept moving, but for some reason, he didn’t finish in her. She pulled herself up, looking down at him, finding him close to the end. Quickly, Gokuu looked down at his throbbing member and took it into her mouth. She sucked it hard, pushing it to the back of her throat. Her body wanted more, but she needed to see him finish.

“Fuck… you can really…” 17’s head went back as Gokuu swallowed around him, forcing him to lose himself down her throat. He groaned, watching as she took everything he had.

The saiyan pulled up, smiling to herself. She felt better, but wanted another round. But as she started to go for him again, she found him getting up. “Where are you going?” she asked as he zipped up his pants and left the room. Gokuu pouted, falling back against the bed. Now what was she going to do?

The saiyan figured a shower was in order and moved to take care of herself. Once she was under the spray, she felt a familiar presence. Her eyes looked over, finding her lover chuckling. “So, was he good?”

“Vegeta…” She backed against the wall.

The prince smirked. “You know, Kakara, I don’t think you were satisfied.” His grin stayed in place as she pulled him closer. “But watching did give me some fun ideas.”


	46. Goku/Android 18

18 sighed as she finished up the dishes. Things had been so quiet as of late. Krillin was always gone at work, but that wasn’t what had her down. Her husband was showing signs of weakness. The android wanted some excitement for once in her life.

As she put away the dishes, she heard a noise. Was Krillin already home? She would have gone to investigate, but didn’t think it was necessary. Instead, she thought about what she should make for dinner, when, to her surprise, Goku walked in. “What are you doing here?” she asked, staring at her husband’s friend.

Goku gave her a smile. “Oh, I was just looking for Krillin. I needed to ask him something.” He sat down at the table. “I’ll just wait for him to come back.”

18 couldn’t help but look up and down Goku’s body. Where her husband had changed, the saiyan appeared to be stronger. She watched him, imagining what it would be like to feel that body against her own. She leaned against the sink, letting her fantasies grow as she came up with more scenarios. She could feel herself growing wet as she thought of riding his member.

Goku looked around the room as a familiar smell hit his nose. Usually, he only got this smell off of Chichi and occasionally, Bulma… but never did he have the chance to get a whiff of the android. The saiyan stood up. He knew that if that smell was on the air, then it needed to be taken care of. That’s what Bulma told him anyway.

As the saiyan walked up to the counter, 18 didn’t think to stop him. Instead, she just pulled him into a kiss, letting his hands travel down her curves. Believing that she was still dreaming, 18 opened up her mouth, letting the saiyan’s tongue push inside. She felt a taste on her tongue, moaning as he pushed his tongue against hers roughly. 18 felt his hands unbuttoning her pants, they fell to the ground, staying around her ankles. Meanwhile, her own hands dipped downward, grabbing his sash. She knew how to remove gi’s quite well. His pants came free, dropping to the floor like hers had.

Goku smirked, pulling away from the kiss and pulling her shirt up and over her head. Immediately, his hands went to her breasts, squeezing the tender mounds as she messed with his underwear. 18’s hand was moving against his growing bulge, making the saiyan moan.

“It’s so big,” 18 whispered, not expecting her imagination to be so vivid.

The saiyan grinned at her, “I hear that a lot.” He kissed down her neck, preparing to sample her breasts, but she fell to her knees. “So, you want to do that?”

18 pulled at his underwear, watching as he sprang free. She whimpered, bringing up her hand to stroke him. The saiyan groaned, staring down at her as she leaned in and began to toy with the head of his cock. Her thumb was rubbing down the shaft as she licked the tip of his member. Her eyes locked with his as she brought the head of his cock into her mouth, sucking on it in earnest.

Goku watched her with a grin. He was starting to wonder how long 18 wanted him. It seemed that no matter where he went, women were always throwing themselves at him. Not that he minded, this meant that he didn’t have to worry about having a sexless night. The saiyan pushed his cock further into her mouth, wanting her to take more of it. Her teeth never grazed him, causing him to place his hand on her head. Goku held her in place as he began to fuck her mouth. Pushing himself to the back of her throat with ease. Below, she was whimpering, telling him that she enjoyed the taste. “I bet you want more.” He grinned. “How about I get a taste of you?”

18 pulled herself off of his throbbing member, before being picked up and placed on the counter. The saiyan moved quickly, tearing her underwear as he got to her dripping core. She had no time to wait as his tongue ventured inside, getting a full taste of her. She cried out, feeling that tongue drag along her folds, tasting her aroused juices to the fullest. Her core felt it push in, twisting and twirling as it left no place untouched. “Goku…” she moaned, tossing her head back in ecstasy. How vivid were her fantasies? The saiyan trailed his tongue upward, finding her pearl and biting down. She cried out, then moaned as he soothed the sensitive nub. “Please.” She needed more. Her craving for the saiyan was growing with each passing second.

Goku smirked to himself, he kept his fingers on her core as he stood up, licking his lips as he committed her taste to memory. Quickly, the saiyan positioned himself between her legs, feeling them wrap around him as he rubbed himself against the dripping core. “You want it that bad? Krillin must not be giving you any attention.” Before she could respond, he buried himself inside that tight heat. “Kami…” He could feel those tight walls around him, making him dizzy.

18 moaned as the saiyan began to thrust his hips, pushing his cock as deep as it would go. “Go…Goku…oh, yes.” Had anything ever been this deep in her before? She wasn’t sure of that. “More…oh, fuck more.” The saiyan was slamming into her, hitting that wonderful spot inside. “Deep…so, deep.”

Goku chuckled, going faster. “So, you like me deep?” He panted, pushing himself all the way inside. She cried out, only to be silenced by his lips. His tongue found its way into her mouth as her arms knotted in his hair. Each second, he was going deeper than before, at least that’s what it felt like. Goku sucked her tongue into his mouth, keeping the pace with his thrusts the same before speeding up. He ate each and every one of her moans, only to pull his lips off of her, panting hard as he went for her neck, nibbling on her skin as he slammed into her.

“Go…oh, oh, yes,” she whimpered, sliding her hands down his back. Her fingernails dug into him, leaving long marks down his back as he kept going. 18 felt like she was going to go crazy. Each thrust pushing her closer to the edge. She wanted more of that cock. “More…Goku…”

The saiyan grinned, giving himself a new idea. He pulled out, getting a nasty look from her. “Trust me.” He grabbed her off the counter and turned her so that she was facing it. Goku came up behind her, pushing inside as she held on to the counter. Her fingers were clamping onto the sink as he began to thrust hard once more. “That’s it…fuck.”

“Goku…oh…yes…oh,” she moaned, arching her back up. He was holding onto her hips, dragging them back onto himself as he thrust. “Deep…more…OH!” The android was overcome with need. She wanted to cum desperately. “Goku…oh, Goku…please, OH!” Just as she thought it, her body was overwhelmed by the pulsing pleasure of her orgasm. His thrusting continued, hitting each place as she locked up, clamping down on his hard organ.

Goku groaned, shooting deep inside of her cavern. He growled, staying in place as he lost his seed. The saiyan panted as he pulled out of her with a smile. “Feel better, 18?”

18 pulled herself up, realizing that that wasn’t a fantasy… she had just slept with Krillin’s best friend. “We…we just…”

Goku grinned. “Yeah, that felt great. We should do this again sometime.” Before she could interject, he leaned down and kissed her.

“But what about your wife and Krillin?” 18 was very confused about all of this.

“If Krillin wants to fuck Chichi, I don’t see a problem. Hell, Vegeta does that all of the time,” Goku answered. He watched her eyes go wide. “What, I sleep with Bulma as well, hell sometimes we do it as a group. I don’t see a problem with you and Krillin joining us.”

18 sighed. “Get out of my house.”

“What?” Goku frowned. “You really don’t want to join? It’s fun.”

“GET OUT!” 18 snapped and the saiyan instant transmitted out of her house. The android sighed. “I better get cleaned up. I’m going to have to make it up to my husband when he gets home.”


	47. Vegeta/SS4Goku Yaoi

Goku landed at Capsule Corp with a sigh. He told himself that he wanted a spar, but he had an itch that he just couldn’t scratch. Chichi wasn’t helping with his problem at all. He even asked her to try and help him, but she refused. Now he was just going to have to deal with this burning on his own.

As he walked up to the door of the gravity room, Goku could feel his rival moving around inside. Each time that Vegeta flashed from one side of the room to another, the third-class would get goosebumps. There was just something about his rival that sent chills down his spine. The itch inside him grew as the door to the gravity room opened and Goku walked inside. Vegeta stared at him, asking him why he was there with his eyes.

“I just came by for a spar,” Goku said, trying to keep himself calm. The saiyan prince was covered in a thick glaze of sweat. The tank top molded into Vegeta’s skin, revealing the toned body underneath. The third class couldn’t stop as his eyes began to move lower, taking in the muscles along the prince’s exposed legs, and a prominent budge that just happened to be sticking out.

Vegeta noticed his rival’s stares and smirked. He didn’t think that Kakarot entertained such visions. “Are you sure it’s just a spar that you want? It looks like you have an itch to me.”

Goku breathed a sigh in relief, so he wasn’t the only one that knew about the itch. “It’s strange, I’ve had this problem since I got to Super Saiyan 4, and it won’t go away.”

The prince smirked, stalking closer to his prey. “It won’t go away till you scratch it. Where is the itch?” Vegeta needed to know. He had always wanted to try out his rival. The prince could smell arousal on the third class. He already knew where that itch was and it filled him with excitement.

Goku turned red. Why did the prince want to know? “It’s in a strange place… Chichi wouldn’t help me with it.” Vegeta had gotten so close to him. It made Goku wonder what he had planned.

The prince grinned. “I could help you with it.” Vegeta didn’t mean to sound too eager, but now that the idea of fucking Kakarot came to him, he really wanted to slip inside that ass. He would finally obtain a victory over his rival.

The third class stared at the prince in shock. “Really? But we’re both guys. Guys can’t have sex,” Earth’s Hero started, only to be silenced by the prince’s hand covering his lips. Goku felt confused as Vegeta motioned for him to turn around. Slowly, the third class did what the prince asked of him, but his ache grew.

Earth’s Hero was going to ask what the prince was going to do, when Vegeta grabbed his ass. “You should transform.” Goku felt the prince’s hand come around and pull on his sash, releasing his Gi. Goku felt Vegeta pull at the shirt, getting it to fall off his shoulders.

“I’m still trying to figure out what you’re doing,” the warrior stated, only to gasp as the prince ran his fingers over his back, kneading the small of this back. “Veg…Vegeta…”

The prince smirked, lowering his hands so that they were at his rival’s waist. “I thought I told you to transform.” Kakarot seemed ready to argue, so the prince smacked his ass, forcing a cry from the third-class. “It seems you like to be manhandled.” The prince pulled at Kakarot’s pants, letting them fall to the floor like the shirt had. Grabbing those hips, he pushed the warrior close to a nearby wall. “Lean over a bit.”

Goku did what he was asked once more, but froze as he felt the prince begin to run his fingers down the crack of his ass. “Vegeta, what are you…ooh,” the warrior moaned as a finger pushed inside. Goku didn’t know what was happening, but he held onto the wall as that finger curled inside his body. The prince’s finger found the spot it was looking for and Goku caved as the place he was itching was caressed. “Ve…oh.”

The prince chuckled. “How is that, Kakarot?” Vegeta couldn’t believe how tight the warrior was. The third class probably never played with himself like this. “Do you want me to stop?” Even as he asked, he pushed another finger in, stretching that tight muscle out for what he planned to do later.

Goku whimpered with need. Never had he felt this good, not even when he was finished training or full from a large dinner. “Don’t…oh, Geta, don’t stop.”

The prince dug into the third class’s ass, twisting and curling his fingers against that spot. “What about more? I would think that you need more.” His rival whimpered as his body powered up and changed. Vegeta grinned, it looked like he was going to get everything he wanted. A red, velvety tail was wrapping around the prince’s waist. “Now that’s what I’m talking about.”

Earth’s hero moaned, feeling as his ass was assaulted. “Deep…oh.” The prince had grabbed his tail, caressing it with his free hand. He had no idea that anything like this could feel this good.

Vegeta chuckled as he removed his fingers from the warrior’s ass. Kakarot whimpered under him. “How about you turn back around for me?”

“But...but why did you?” Goku began, facing his rival in a flash. Need consumed him. The warrior had been so close to getting rid of that itch.

Vegeta stopped his rival with a kiss, causing the warrior’s eyes to go wide. The prince guided the Goku’s hand downward, allowing for it to rub against the bulge in his shorts. “I think you know what you need to do, Kakarot.”

Goku watched in awe as Vegeta began to remove his top, tossing it into the corner. Slowly, those shorts began to fall, giving the warrior a full on view of the body in front of him. The prince’s length was standing at full attention and Goku couldn’t stop staring at it. He felt dazed as he dropped to his knees. The third class could guess what his rival wanted. Slowly, he moved his tail upward, wrapping it around the base of the prince’s member. The third class stroked it a couple of times, getting hotter as his tail rubbed against that hard rod.

“That’s it…touch your prince.” Vegeta smirked, placing his hand behind Kakarot’s head. He pulled that face closer, bringing it as close to his cock as possible. The third class took the hint and leaned forward, sampling the head of his throbbing member. “Mmm…Kakarot.”

Goku groaned, feeling light headed as he traced the head with his tongue. The precum that was dripping out was heavenly on his lips. The warrior pushed more into his mouth, wanting to taste more. Goku slid his tongue around, wanting to sample every inch of the cock in his mouth. Above him, the royal was groaning in pleasure, sending blood south on Goku’s own member. The inch in his ass was growing once more as he popped off. “Vegeta…please.”

The prince grinned darkly. “I don’t know about that, Kakarot. It seems like you are missing something.”

“I’ll do whatever you want… just finish what you were doing,” Goku pleaded.

Vegeta pulled his rival up off the floor, then tossed him against the wall once more. “You really want me to scratch that inch?” Vegeta grabbed his rival’s ass, squeezing it as he rubbed his member against the loosened hole. That tail moved back around his waist, urging him on. “You want me, Kakarot.”

Goku closed his eyes, moaning with need as the large member was pushed inside of him. The cock found his itch in seconds, while he clawed at the wall. “Oh…” The warrior had no time to react though as the prince moved deep inside of him. “Veg… yes… there… oh.”

“Damn, you’re tight… I can’t believe you’re taking this so well… fuck,” Vegeta groaned, thrusting his hips. Kakarot’s narrow ass was engulfing him in the best way possible. He drove his hips forward, slamming himself into that tight hole. “Kakarot… fuck.”

“Vegeta…oh, don’t stop… oh, yes,” Goku whimpered, not noticing that his fingers were ripping into the side of the gravity room. It felt like the chamber was rocking from the prince’s rough thrusts. “More…oh, fuck more, Ah!” the third class moaned as Vegeta slapped his ass.

“You want more? I’ll…damn, give you more…” The prince sped up, while moving deeper inside. Why didn’t he try doing this before? Kakarot’s ass was practically begging to be taken.

Goku’s face was pushed against the wall as his body was straightened up. The prince was all the way inside, but now he was flush with his back. Each movement was amplified. “Deep…Vegeta, you’re so…deep.” Earth’s hero’s tail began to rub at his lover’s ass.

“You like it when things are deep, don’t you, Kakarot?” The prince slammed in, pushing in all the way. A needy whimper answered his question. “You need your prince, don’t you?”

“Yes…oh, Vegeta…” Goku felt the prince’s hand reach around him, pumping his member as he continued the assault on his ass. “Oh…I’m…oh, MY PRINCE!” Goku moaned, thrashing as he shot out against the wall. His seed coated the wall as he heard a growl, followed by something warm releasing inside his ass. “Vegeta…” he whimpered, feeling Vegeta milking himself dry.

The prince pulled his hand off of his rival’s cock, moving it to that furry tail. “How’s that itch, Kakarot?” He smirked in victory.

Goku was prepared to answer, but could only moan as the limp member pulled out of his ass. “What was that?” He was kind of confused as to what had just happened.

The prince had Kakarot turn to face him. “You just got pleasured by your prince. I think I should get a reward for getting rid of that itch, Kakarot.” He smirked as he felt that tail moving down his leg.

Goku felt dazed. “I still think it’s there.” The prince frowned at him for a second. “Do you think you can do that again?”

Vegeta grinned before he pulled his rival into a kiss. “I think that can be arranged.”


	48. Goku/Tanmen

Goku smirked to himself. He knew that his grandfather’s Dragonball was around here somewhere. Bulma had told him that this was the location and he really couldn’t hold back his excitement. As he got closer, he heard a scream and ran after it. Someone was in trouble. As he got closer, he found a woman clutching a Dragonball to her side. There was a small green creature going on and on about her handing him the ball.

Goku practically flew in, knocking the little green man over. The fighter looked around him, finding that the man had cronies. The girl was behind him holding the Dragonball tightly. He was prepared to ask her to get down, when he noticed that his own Dragonball was in the hands of the creature. “Hand that over.”

Garlic Jr. chuckled. “You really want me to hand this over? You must be out of your mind.”

The cronies moved to take care of them, and Goku was quick to realize that his female companion could take care of herself. So instead, he focused on getting his Dragonball back. Cronies fell against the wall with ease as Goku began to laugh. This girl was really keeping up with him. After he ran into that Chichi girl again, he had declined to marry her, part of which had to do with her getting tossed out of the ring so easily by him. This girl looked a lot like Chichi, but her eyes were different…yet, they seemed familiar.

One of the cronies came up behind her, ready to attack, but the fighter grabbed him, punching him hard in the kidneys. The girl looked back at him and the fighter felt a spark he had never felt before.

They fought till dusk, when Garlic Jr and his cronies had run off leaving both of them with a Dragonball. Goku turned back to his companion. “What are you planning to wish for?”

The girl cocked her head to the side. That hair looked familiar. “Goku?”

He felt surprised. “How do you know my name?”

“Goku, it’s me, Tanmen.” She giggled as he turned red. “I wasn’t sure if I would see you again.” Her blue eyes stared into his black ones. “I bet you’re hungry. If you follow me back to the village, we can get something to eat.”

Goku grinned at her. “I think I’ll take you up on that.”

* * *

 

The fighter was stuffed. Tanmen had run off during dinner, saying she was full. He wondered where she had run off to and decided to go look for her. It was hard to catch up while he had been stuffing his face.

He walked into what appeared to be a bedroom, finding some of her clothes on the floor. Goku just shrugged, she must have been as messy as he was. He sat on the bed and waited for her to come back. He could tell this was her room. It smelled like her, not that he had been fascinated by her smell or anything. It was just very unique. Rarely did a person have a mouthwatering aroma to them.  

Tanmen sighed to herself as she walked back in from the shower. She needed to find Goku and figure out where he was going to sleep. Tanmen closed her eyes as she thought this over then pulled off her towel, planning to find herself some clothes for bed. She opened her eyes, finding him sitting on her bed. Her eyes went wide as she attempted to cover herself. She had just exposed her body to him. Quickly, she grabbed the towel off of the floor. “I…” Tanmen was completely red. What was he going to think of her now?

Goku kept his eyes locked on her. She had covered herself with that towel again, but the fighter really wanted it gone. It had been a while since he had seen a woman, but his manhood had never had this reaction before. It was clearly rising in his pants, causing the fighter to turn red. “Umm…”

“I know, you probably didn’t want to see that.” She looked away, feeling mortified.

Goku shook his head. “You look beautiful.” He covered his mouth, knowing that he would probably be smacked for that. But instead, Tanmen sat next to him on the bed.

Her eyes glanced downward, noticing the bulge in his pants. “Goku, do you need help?”

“Why do you ask?” the fighter asked, feeling very confused.

Tanmen slowly ran her fingers over his pants. “It looks like you have some swelling. Did you get hit when we were fighting?”

Goku shook his head, but closed his eyes. Even if she was only running her fingers over the cloth, he could still feel a slight touch on his member. “Do…do you want to check it?” He felt hot as she pulled on his sash, releasing his pants and shirt. Tanmen moved down to the floor, trying to keep her towel wrapped around her. Her hand found his length and she blushed. She had never seen what a man looked like before. Tanmen grabbed his member, feeling how hard it felt. She was prepared to ask him if it hurt when he groaned. The sound did not sound like someone in pain. She rubbed the member, earning herself a moan. She kept going, feeling the entirety of his shaft, while running her thumb against the head. His eyes looked down at her with need as she kept touching him.

Tanmen looked up at him, feeling strange between her legs. Something was happening to her womanhood. “Goku, can you try…touching me?” She turned red at the idea of asking such a question. But it seemed that he was on board with it as he stood up and picked her up off the floor. Her towel fell, but she wasn’t given time to grab it. Goku had placed her closer to the pillows and opened her legs. “You don’t have to look at it,” she said, feeling embarrassed.

Goku couldn’t take his eyes off of her. Her arousal was on the air and he took in her scent. Nothing had ever been this lovely. “But I want to.” The fighter moved down between her legs, taking in that aroma. He dove between her legs, running his tongue against her womanhood. She cried out against the sheets, causing his desire to grow. The fighter opened her folds, tasting the small nub that greeted him. Her hips almost jumped off the bed as he slurped on it, twisting his tongue around the sensitive pearl.

“Goku…oh, Goku,” she moaned, arching her back against the bed. Nothing had ever felt this good. The fighter had dragged his tongue down, tasting her core. She whimpered, wanting to feel more of him as he swirled that tongue inside her. “Please…oh, yes.”

The fighter pulled up, he had just finished teasing that dripping opening and wanted more. She stared up at him with need as he climbed on top of her. His cock rubbed against her womanhood more than once. Goku knew what this was. He had seen plenty of Roshi’s tapes. “Tanmen…?” He questioned if this was what she wanted.

Tanmen nodded, then gasped as he pushed inside. She shook as it hurt at first. Tears began to stream down her face, but Goku held himself still. He was getting used to having something so tight around him like this. The fighter opened his eyes, looking down at her. His first instinct was to lean down and kiss her. Slowly, he could feel her arms wrap around his back as she relaxed. “Goku, move.”

Goku slowly began to move his hips, thrusting himself into the tight hole. He groaned, but felt even better after she moaned. “You like this?” Goku asked, feeling incredibly good.

“Yes…oh, yes…more…Goku,” she whimpered, feeling him move faster. “Deeper…” She wanted more of him. Tanmen felt like she was going to go crazy.

Goku heard her words and took them to heart. Suddenly, he pulled out, confusing her. “We can make it go all the way if you sit on it,” he answered. Tanmen nodded, letting him move to his back as she climbed on him. Her breasts were sticking out as she impaled herself on his shaft. Goku groaned. He was definitely all the way in.

Tanmen rocked her hips. “Goku…” He thrust up and she whimpered. “Yes…oh.” His hands came up, resting on her hips. She moaned, rocking herself with his thrusts. “Hard…oh, oh, Goku.”

“Tanmen…it’s so good,” Goku groaned, he didn’t want to stop. “I’m…” His body was starting to get really hot as he kept going, something felt like it wanted to come out.

“Goku…Goku…oh, GOKU!” It felt like an earthquake was shaking under her as she saw flashes of light. Her body was on fire as she clamped down, caving to the pleasure sweeping through her.

Below her, Goku growled, shooting himself deep inside of her. He kept growling as he milked himself dry before panting. “That was…”

“Amazing,” she answered, collapsing against his chest. She was breathing heavy as she cuddled into him. “Do you want to sleep here?”

“Only if we can do that again.” Goku smiled.

“How about you stay here?” Tanmen asked, turning red.

Goku looked down at her. “You mean, like making you my bride?” She turned even redder. “Would be my bride?”

Tanmen smiled. “Yes, I would.” As she cuddled into him, she imagined the life they were going to have together. To think, she was the bride of Son Goku. She wondered when the next tournament was. Goku did say that he won the last one. It wouldn’t hurt to prepare for the next one.


	49. Goku/Vegeta/Chichi Threesome

**_Disclaimer: This is a true threesome, which means that even the men are sexually stimulating each other in this chapter. If you don't like that, then this chapter isn't for you._ **

Goku paced. Why was he late? They had this all figured out and Chichi was growing restless. Hell, they emptied the house for this. As Earth’s hero continued to pace, his wife was getting ready in their bedroom. Goku finally sensed someone at their door and smirked as it opened. “You’re late.”

“I hit a snag,” the prince said, clearly ticked off.

“What kind of snag?” Goku asked.

“Don’t worry about it.” Vegeta could sense that Chichi was ready. “How about we begin?”

Goku grinned. “I don’t know what we are going to do when our wives are out of town next week. I know they plan to sleep together then.”

The prince walked up to the warrior. “I guess we’ll have to… improvise.”

Earth’s hero was taken aback. “Are you saying that you want to…?” He was cut off by Chichi calling for them. Now he was kind of excited for the week ahead, rarely did he get the prince to himself, but now it was time to share his wife. This was about her needs more than his own. Hell, when they added Bulma to their bedroom, it was all about pleasuring her. But Chichi was a picky one and it had grown harder for Goku to appease her. He had been so happy when Bulma suggested this idea.

When they entered the bedroom, Goku eyed his wife. Rarely did Chichi wear lingerie. “There you are, I was waiting,” Chichi stated.

The prince walked forward, grabbing her waist in one fluid motion. The housewife melted as he began to kiss her. That dominant tongue pushed into her mouth, pushing her into a level of submission. Vegeta felt someone behind him. It seemed that Kakarot wished to touch him as well. A pair of lips nipped at his neck. Chichi usually got off from watching them touch each other. Not that he minded, he actually craved his rival’s touch now. The kiss with Chichi became more intense as the prince pulled at her bra, loosening it and letting it fall to the floor. With her breasts out, the prince began to drag his tongue down to her nipples. Taking one in his mouth, he listened to her moan while feeling her hand on his belt. It was removed in one go and soon his pants were around his ankles. Kakarot fell from behind his back and positioned himself between both of their legs.

Goku grinned as he stared at his wife’s wetness and the prince’s erection. He truly didn’t know which he wished to sample first. Deciding that Chichi was already being pleasured, Earth’s hero leaned into the prince’s cock, sliding his tongue over the large head of the member. There was a hiss from above and Goku took that as him doing well. The warrior pushed more of his mouth up on that cock. He could taste precum already dripping from it. Goku groaned, sliding that member to the back of his throat. He looked up watching as the prince pulled at his wife’s nipples. Nipping and biting them before he soothed them. Goku wished to get his attention and sucked hard, causing Vegeta to pull off of those breasts and stare down at him.

Vegeta thought they had agreed to wait till the next week for this, but it looked like Kakarot wanted him. His eyes looked back to Chichi, who was watching her husband as well. “Kaka…fuck…” There was a loud slurping sound as Goku pulled back, leaving a trail of saliva from his lips to the head of the hardened member.

Chichi felt something trail down her leg. Vegeta’s fingers had slid under her underwear and were rubbing against her folds. She whimpered. “That’s…Vegeta…”

The prince chuckled. “You’re so wet. Do you like watching your husband suck off another man?”

The housewife moaned, feeling those fingers slip into her core. More than one stretched her open as the prince began to kiss at her neck. “Yes…oh…more…”

Goku pulled at his wife’s underwear, revealing her core to him. Earth’s hero leaned up, running his tongue over her sensitive clit. She really was dripping wet. Did his wife really like to watch that much? He bit down, causing Chichi to cry out in pleasure. As he soothed her with his tongue, she whimpered. He could see her hand had lowered to stroke the cock he had just sucked. Knowing his wife, she would want Vegeta to take her. The housewife wasn’t that much of a fan of double penetration like Bulma was. His tongue stopped it’s swirling as he pulled himself up from beneath them and got to his feet. Earth’s hero began to undress while watching the prince push his wife onto the bed they shared.

Chichi stared up at the prince, looking down at his cock. But soon it wasn’t the only one in her face. She grinned at her husband. He had been so good to her. It was only fair to reward him. The housewife leaned into Goku, sending her tongue down the shaft of his cock while stroking the prince. She could hear Goku hiss as she pushed him into her mouth, sliding that tongue against him the most glorious way.

Vegeta watched Earth’s Hero in a daze. “How is she, Kakarot?” Goku’s eyes turned to him and they began to kiss. Their lips came crashing together, followed by tongues. The prince grabbed Kakaort’s hand and guided it to his ass. If the third class wanted that, he might as well start preparing it.

Goku groaned, pushing his finger into the prince’s ass. He heard a hiss from Vegeta as he worked his finger, matching its movements to the ones his wife was preforming on him. “Vegeta…you’re so…fuck, Chichi…”

Chichi grinned, popping off her husband. “I would like that.” She giggled as she watched her husband place three of his fingers in the prince at once. “Or would you like to fuck, Vegeta?” She could see an electricity there. Watching them made her wetter than before. She squeezed the prince’s sack, working her own hands close to her husbands.

Goku groaned at the idea that was presented to him. Vegeta never let him be the one on top. “Can I?” He felt excited as the prince moaned, Chichi had returned to sucking on Vegeta’s cock while Goku fell to his knees behind the prince. He didn’t give the prince any time to reject him as he slipped his tongue against the hole he had been playing with. His tongue ran against that ass, tasting it as he continued to prepare it for entry.

Vegeta groaned, his eyes looked down at the housewife. Her tongue was twisting against the head of his cock. “Fuck…Chi…Kaka…” he was getting it from all directions. “Slow down…damn…” He felt Chichi pop off, and watched as she moved up the bed. Her legs opened, telling him to enter her. The prince entered her with ease. She was so wet that it was impossible not to.

Chichi moaned, feeling that large member inside of her. The prince began to take her as she whimpered. “Vegeta…oh…”

Goku stood up behind the prince, rubbing his member against that tight ass. He kissed at Vegeta’s neck. “Can I?”

The prince moaned. “Kakarot…do…that’s it, Chi…do it…” He wanted to feel that pleasure at both ends once more. He was already buried in Chichi, having Kakarot in him excited him.

Chichi knotted her fingers in the sheets as she watched her husband position himself. The prince had stopped his thrusting to allow Goku to push inside. A hiss hit the air, then a moan. Her husband began to thrust his hips, causing the prince to whimper with need. “If I didn’t know better, Vegeta, I would think you’ve wanted my husband to fuck you.”

The prince felt Kakarot pressing up against a spot inside of him, then began to move his hips. He needed to shut the harpy up, she began to whimper under him, moaning his name with each thrust. Behind him, he heard a panting in his ear as Earth’s hero took his ass. “Ka…” he whispered. “Harder…”

Goku groaned, it was beyond tight. “I…oh, I should take you more often.” He kissed at the prince’s neck, as he made sharp thrusts.

Chichi’s back was aching off the bed. Between Vegeta’s cock and watching them, she was lost. Her desires were pulling her under. “Deep…oh, Vegeta…harder…oh, yes…yes…”

Vegeta moaned. “Chichi…fuck…Kakarot…so tight…so deep…” He growled as the woman on the bed clamped down on him at his words. His name was moaned out loudly as she came, but she wasn’t the only one. Kakarot lost himself, coating his insides. “That’s…that’s it…”

Chichi removed the prince from inside her. He hadn’t finished yet, so she turned around to face his cock. Pushing it back into her mouth, she sucked on him hard, earning her his prize. It oozed down her throat in a rush, making her moan. “You still taste amazing.” Chichi giggled, pulling off of the prince before falling back onto the bed.

Goku still hadn’t pulled out. He was kind of shocked that he had gotten this far. “If I had asked, would you have let me take you before?”

Vegeta grumbled, “What do you think?”

“So that would be a yes.” Goku grinned, leaving kisses along his rival’s collar bone as he pulled out.

While they talked, Chichi began to dial the phone. She needed to tell Bulma what she had just witnessed. The heiress would want a reenactment for herself.

 


	50. Frieza/FemGoku

Gokin sighed to herself as she flew towards her friends. A battle of the ages was about to start and she didn’t want to miss it. They had left her in the healing tank after her fight with Captain Ginyu.

As she got to where her friends were, she noticed that all of them were knocked out, sprawled around their attacker. Gokin gathered that this had to be Frieza and dropped down. She glared at the monster, noting the confident glare that was sent her way. “What have you done?” she snapped while looking around for her child.

Frieza took one look at the female saiyan and felt like laughing. He could use this to his advantage. “I’ve taken care of the garbage, but you do have an opportunity to save them.” The frost demon’s eyes were twisted as he thought of everything he planned to do to her.

Gokin finally found Gohan. Her son was passed out, but he wasn’t bleeding. Next to him was Krillin, both were still alive. Taking a deep breath, Gokin agreed to the monster’s terms. She flew back up, following the frost demon away from the battleground. At the same time, she had no idea what he could want. Was Frieza leading her away so that they could start their own fight? She would have felt excited if it wasn’t for the fact that her friends were probably still laying in that field.

Frieza dropped down and chuckled as she got into a fighting stance. “You think that’s what I’m after? How boring.”

Gokin felt surprised. “You’ve attacked my friends, we came here to fight.”

The frost demon stunned her by moving behind her in a flash. His arms wrapped around her before she could do anything. “I told you you could save them, I didn’t say anything about fighting.” He chuckled again as he thrust his hips against her ass, letting his member come out.

The female saiyan was in shock. “You’re asking for sex…?” This is what Frieza wanted in exchange for the lives of her friends. She would have pulled away, but those hands had started to squeeze her breasts. Gokin moaned softly, feeling that powerful tail of his move around her like a snake. She whimpered as her breasts were touched, trembling as he found her nipples through her shirt.

“Females of my kind don’t have these,” Frieza stated, ripping her gi shirt in the process. “But when I come across a pair, I want them.” He pinched her nipples, listening to her cry out in pain before soothing them with his thumb. “It seems I have hit the jackpot. They are rather bigger than normal.” He squeezed them once more, causing Gokin to moan. She could feel him rubbing his member against her ass. Before she wasn’t sure of this, but now, she could feel herself growing wet. It had been a while since she had sex last.

The frost demon tossed her to the ground and waited for her to get up. Gokin turned to face him, only to find him stroking his large member. Her eyes fell on it as she inched closer. Frieza was grinning at her as she took him in her hand and began to stroke him herself. Gokin stared up at the tyrant, moving her fingers over the head of the large member in her hand. She felt flushed as she pulled herself up, placing his cock between her breasts. Frieza was smirking down at her as she pushed her breasts together and began to rub his member between them. “That’s it.” The frost demon growled, getting a good look at her soft mounds. She leaned forward, sampling his head as she kept him between her breasts, all while growing wetter. She was dripping in her pants. She reminded herself that he would get to that later.

As she twisted her tongue along the head of the frost demon’s manhood, Frieza moved his tail between her legs. He felt her moan around him, forcing a sigh from his lips. He wanted those pants gone. Using a small blast at the right angle, they were burned off without touching her skin.

Gokin’s eyes went wide as she pulled off. “I could have just taken them off…Oh!” She moaned as his tail pushed inside. “Bi…Big,” she panted as the frost demon moved the tip of his tail. In her state of pleasure, Gokin went back to sucking on the head of the frost demon’s cock. She lost herself in her desire, giving him everything she had.

Frieza chuckled, feeling that mouth on him. She was tight around his tail, but that wasn’t how he wanted to end this. The frost demon pulled his tail from her core, before trailing it up to her ass. He listened to her squeal as he pushed his tail into her ass. She whimpered, pulling off of his cock. The frost demon grabbed her, pulling her up so that her legs could wrap around his waist. He felt those arms against his chest as he buried his cock inside her womanhood. Using his tail to balance them, along with fucking her ass, he began to thrust into her heat.

Gokin cried out. Her body was on fire as the large member and tail worked on her. She never thought that anything like this could feel good. “Deep… oh, yes,” she whimpered, feeling that cock hit that place inside of her.

Frieza groaned, pushing in deeper like she asked with both of his appendages. “Take it… take it, you monkey.” She was beyond tight. With each thrust, he was going deeper and it seemed that she liked that.

“Harder…oh, yes, yes …more.” Gokin’s hands moved farther up his chest. She wanted more. His hips slammed into her, driving her mad. “My…my ass…fuck my…Oh,” she whimpered as the tail drove in and out of her. The female saiyan was almost at her limit, feeling as the tyrant began to fuck her faster. He had to be nearing the end as well.

Frieza stared down at her breasts, watching those mounds jiggle with each thrust. Those hard nipples were exciting him beyond measure. “Fuck…” The tyrant lost himself, only to feel that cavern around him clamp down. His seed shot out, filling her. She was thrashing in ecstasy, pushing those breasts against his chest. He chuckled to himself. “That was quite the performance. You must really like your ass being played with.” He removed his cock first, letting his seed fall out of her and down her leg. Next, he began to remove his tail, watching her whimper as it came out of her.

Gokin panted from exhaustion. She couldn’t help it as she began to pass out. She felt glorious.

Frieza smirked to himself as he watched her sleep. “Your companions will live another day.” He chuckled darkly to himself. “Too bad that you’ll never see them again.” Frieza began to walk towards the ship. They would be off this rock within the hour. As soon as she woke up, he would sample her once more. He had been looking for a new sex slave, and it looked like he had just found himself one.


	51. Goku/FemTarble

Goku looked across the table. He was still shocked that Vegeta had a sister. Tarble was sitting there grabbing herself something to eat. Her husband, Gure, was too busy talking to Chichi and Bulma to notice the third class’s stares.

Earth’s hero couldn’t help himself though. He had never seen anyone this beautiful before. She was petite, maybe even shorter than Krillin was, but dammit if she wasn’t causing a stirring in his pants. He could only imagine what those small hands would feel like as they stroked him. That tail of hers would caress his skin. Hell, he wondered what she tasted like.

Next to Goku, Vegeta noticed his rival’s longing stares and smirked. So Kakarot had some saiyan blood in him after all. He leaned into his rival, whispering in his ear, “The gravity room is open.”

Goku was stunned as he looked at the prince. “But she’s your… I’m married,” he said quietly.

The prince kept up his smirk. “Do you wish to take her or not?” Vegeta had plans of his own for this. If Kakarot wanted Tarble, he wouldn’t object. A pure blood saiyan could be made from this. Having that tech-tech in his family was already a shame, the third class would be an upgrade for Tarble. Getting everyone’s attention, the prince spoke. “Tarble, how would you like to come with Kakarot and me to train?”

“I don’t know, Nii-san. I’m not really a fighter like you,” Tarble stated. She couldn’t help but feel like there was an ulterior motive for this.

“You can always watch,” the prince stated, grinning to himself. The only one watching would be him. His sister would give into Kakarot. Vegeta was sure of it.

“It will be fun. Trust me.” Goku said, not knowing where those words came from. His lust was over powering his judgement. Now he wished he had his tail back, he bet there were some fun things he could have done with it.

Tarble was going to say no, when Gure got into an argument with what appeared to be a pig. She knew what her husband was doing. Gure wanted to try and find someone he could fuck. She was used to his cheating. It wasn’t like their races were compatible. Because of this, she was often forgotten. She had her own needs, but toys usually relieved those needs. Tired of watching Gure try to find a partner for the night, she relented. “Fine, I will see this gravity room.”

The argument didn’t escape Vegeta though. The prince not only saw it, but he overheard what the tech-tech wanted. Now he was more driven to get Tarble into Kakarot’s bed. It was time his sister had a real man.

The princess expected to fly, but Goku grabbed her shoulder, along with her brother. Seconds later, they had been transported inside the gravity room. She looked around. How was that possible? She should have guessed that with his power, it wasn’t hard to believe. “So this is the gravity room…” She didn’t know what to say. The princess felt awkward all of a sudden. Tarble felt a pair of eyes on her and looked up, finding Goku staring down at her. His eyes betrayed his desires. The third class didn’t want a fight… he didn’t want a spar… Goku didn’t want her to watch… She gasped as his hand lowered till it was on her chin, pulling it up so that she couldn’t look away from him. His eyes were so intense. Warmth spread through her, causing her to quiver in a place where a man had never truly been. She took in his musk, a manly scent that ignited her senses. The princess moved her tail without thinking, spreading her own scent into the air.

Goku groaned, it looked like she was open to him taking her. His greatest desire would be his. “You won’t be needing that armor.” He watched her with pleasure as the armor came over her head, landing on the floor next to them. He could sense his rival in the room, but didn’t pay him any attention. Tarble had moved her hands forward, pulling on his sash with her tail. “You get to the point.” The sash fell the floor along with his pants. The third class kept his eyes on her, as he pulled his shirt off. He tossed it in the corner with a smirk as he felt his underwear be pulled down. His cock was already throbbing and he waited for her to touch it. “Have you been starved?”

Vegeta watched the two with a smirk. This was going better than he thought it would. Inside his jumpsuit, he had grown hard. He began to pull at his clothes. Rarely did he get to indulge in his fetish. Watching others fuck was such a turn on. Bulma relented on a few occasions, but this was the first time that he really didn’t have to push to watch such a thing. The fact that it was his sister and rival didn’t bother him either, instead that seemed to increase his pleasure.

Tarble was flushed as she trailed her hands up the strong thighs of the third class. Goku wasn’t just long, he was wide. She knew she was about to be stretched out and moaned. The princess leaned forward, running her tongue against the long shaft in front of her. She heard a hiss from above, but didn’t stop. The musk that filled her senses was egging her on as she reached the tip of his cock. Her tongue swirled, collecting the precum that was already dripping from it. Opening her mouth, she allowed the head inside, keeping her tongue in check. She felt his hand fall behind her head, holding her there as she sucked. “Tarble…fuck, that’s it.”

The princess sucked harder, closing her eyes as she gave into her lust. He pushed to the back of her throat, wanting more of that large cock just for herself. Meanwhile, her tail had wrapped itself around the shaft, stroking her lover in earnest.

Goku stared down at her. “Damn… you can suck…” His hips began to move on their own, but he stopped her, pulling away from her lips. “As much as I like that mouth of yours, I don’t want to stop here.”

Tarble moaned as he fell to his knees. Her eyes were dazed as he pulled her into a kiss. Their mouths opened, allowing their tongues to twist around each other in a heated battle. Goku was pulling at her jumpsuit, removing it with ease. The princess whimpered, feeling his hands against her skin. “Goku…”

The third class pushed her back, letting her back lay on the floor of the gravity room. He was panting as he pulled the last of her jumpsuit off and stared down at her. Goku’s eyes traveled over her small breasts and petite frame. A rumbling purr began to echo from his chest as he placed his face between her legs. Her scent was growing as he moved closer to her folds. Tarble moaned as he pushed his tongue inside, sampling the nectar that was already gushing from her core. She was beyond want at this point.

Vegeta, who had gotten free of his clothes, watched as Tarble arched her back against the floor. She was crying out in pleasure as Kakarot devoured her. The prince began to stroke himself, grinning as he did so. “That’s it…let him fuck you.”

Tarble whimpered, the third class’s tongue was twisting inside her womanhood while one of his fingers was rubbing the sensitive pearl that always seemed to be forgotten. “Please, Goku…oh!” The princess felt his tongue trail up her core and caught his eye. The third class was beyond desire… lust was staring back at her in the most divine way. Tarble watched as Goku pulled himself up and grabbed her legs. Her eyes glazed over as she felt his member rub against her womanhood. “Yes, take me.”

Earth’s hero groaned, only to hiss as he pressed himself inside. A gasp came from below as he entered that tight cavern. He had to stop and breathe. “It’s tight…” Slowly, he moved his hips, earning him moan after moan from below. Tarble was touching his stomach as he held her hips. His thrusting became faster as he gave into his lust.

“Yes…Goku… Oh, more!” she panted as she looked up at him. She wanted him all the way inside of her.

Vegeta watched, stroking himself to Kakarot’s thrusts. This was amazing. His body was hot as he rubbed the head of his cock. “You should let her ride you, mmm.”

Goku heard the prince’s suggestion and smirked. That was bound to feel good. “Do you want…fuck…to ride me?”

“Yes…ah,” Tarble let out a whimper of loss as Goku pulled out of her. She watched him roll into his back with his cock sticking up. Quickly, she grabbed his cock with her tail, stabilizing it. She longed to feel him inside her again and straddled his hips with great speed. Seconds later, she was lowering herself onto that long, hard member. Her breath hitched, feeling as the third class’s hands came up and grabbed her breasts. She removed her tail, letting it go all the way inside. “Oh…fuck me…”

Goku groaned, thrusting upward as he squeezed her breasts. She was rocking her hips on him in the most delicious way. “Tarble…take it…”

She cried out, looking down at her lover as she felt his cock move deep inside. “Inside…do it inside…Yes, oh.” The third class moved faster, he could feel her nearing her peak. “Goku, Goku, GOKU!” Tarble clamped down on him as pure ecstasy fell over her. Flame after flame shot through her as he kept going until she felt a warmth explode inside of her. “Goku…” She whispered his name as he milked himself dry. “It’s…it’s inside me.” Tarble almost felt like she was going to cum again.

Vegeta groaned, losing himself all over his hand. His seed was drenching his fingers as he panted. He had never cum to a sight like this before and lost himself hard.

Earth’s hero purred, keeping himself buried inside. “How long do you plan to stay on Earth?” He wanted to know how long he had with her.

“If you promise to do that again…I won’t leave,” Tarble stated, letting herself fall against his chest. Those strong arms were around her, pulling him out of her and up his body so they could kiss.

“Trust me, I will be doing that again,” Goku answered. “Just give me a couple of minutes.”

Behind them, Vegeta chuckled. “Remember you two, I get to watch.”

Goku and Tarble turned red as they looked back at him. Both of them forgot he was there. “You want to watch me fuck your sister?” Goku asked.

“Kakarot, I believe I just did.” Vegeta stroked himself. “Now, how about a round two?”

Goku was red, but moaned as the princess’s tail grabbed his limp member. He watched her, growing hotter. “I guess this is what I get for hanging out with royals.” After he spoke, the third class gave into his lust more than once, indulging in the desires of both his princess and the watchful eyes of his prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a question for everyone. How would you feel if I added incest to the allowed list of requests or should I make that it's own series. If I get enough requests with incest couples (keep in mind that they need to be of age in sibling couples or at least 16 or 17 in the parent/child ones for me to comfortable with writing them.) I will get rid of the rule banning them from this series.


	52. Vegeta/Goku/Black Yaoi

Goku looked over at Vegeta. They were surprised to find this cabin in the middle of nowhere. After they got separated from Trunks, the two of them figured that it wouldn’t hurt to look around.

As they inspected the cabin, both of them knew something was off. There was tea on what appeared to be a small dining room table along with two cups. Someone had been here recently.

As Goku was about to ask the prince a question, Black walked in from what appeared to be a bathroom. The false saiyan didn’t notice them for a second as he grumbled. “This fucking mortal body and its urges.” Goku moved into a fighting stance, but Vegeta stayed in place. A devilish smirk graced his face, causing the third class to worry.

“You have urges?” Vegeta chuckled, causing Black to jump. The false saiyan thought he was alone. He had sent Zamasu back to Universe 10 for a couple hours…while he touched himself. Now Son Goku and his rival were in his kitchen staring at him. The prince walked forward and the false saiyan planned to strike him down, but he was confused as Vegeta rubbed his crotch. “If you have urges, giving in to what you want isn’t a crime.” The prince kept rubbing, feeling as the already hardened member twitched in that black gi. “Tell me, who makes you feel these urges.”

Black should have pushed Vegeta off, but the sensation of having someone else touch him was holding him in place. He groaned as his hips bucked on their own. He kept his mouth shut on who caused his urges. It wouldn’t do him any good to speak his mind on the subject.

Goku, who had been watching walked forward. A grin came to his face. This would be like all of those times in the time chamber, only this time, there would be an extra person. The third class grabbed at the sash around Black’s waist. It was a little confusing doing something like this to someone that looked like him, but he wasn’t going to object. The third class dropped to his knees. He sensed Vegeta glance down at him. “You really do like sucking cock, Kakarot, even if it is your own.”

Black stared down, only to gasp as his cock was pulled out and stroked. His eyes found Son Goku, who was looking up at him. He felt hot as his length was brought to those lips. “Fuck…” While Goku was lapping at his shaft, Vegeta had grabbed his face, pulling the false saiyan down into a kiss. The prince’s tongue was demanding, far more demanding than Black expected. He tried to push back, but he felt weak as that tongue sucked on his own. Below, Goku had brought the head of his cock into his mouth and was sucking the precum off of him.

Vegeta pulled off of those lips for just a second. “I bet with Kakarot’s body, you can use your lips like he does.” Black felt confused, but moaned as he was deep throated. The third class was practically devouring him. The false saiyan didn’t even notice that Vegeta had pulled off his armor and was working on his jumpsuit. The prince already had plans for the fake version of Kakarot. He bet that ass was tight.

Goku twisted his tongue around that cock as he bobbed his head. Nothing was better than the taste of precum…except the final product. How many times had he done this in his life? Sure, he tried it out a couple times with Yamcha and Krillin, but that was so long ago and neither of them wanted him to speak of it again. Goku was surprised though when Vegeta came to him after Namek. Since then, they had been going at it. When he needed to take the edge off, the prince’s door was always open.

The prince was finally undressed and smirked as he forced Black to look down at him. This was quite the turn of events. The thought of fucking two Kakarot’s was very appealing. He could only imagine how Black would perform. Vegeta grabbed Black’s hand and placed it on his growing member. “Do you feel that?” The prince hissed as those fingers wrapped around him. “That’s it, stroke it…” Vegeta whispered.

Black moaned. Not only was his cock in such a warm wet place, but the saiyan prince was rock hard. He stroked the member, feeling his mouth water. Having this body meant that from time to time he would get flashes of Goku’s memories. At the moment, he was in some kind of chamber with white walls. As Goku, he was on his knees, suckling at the prince’s hard cock. The memory ended as he swallowed down that seed. Black moaned as he forced Goku off of him and fell to his knees. The false saiyan didn’t need any egging on as he engulfed that intoxicating member into his mouth. He pushed it to the back of his throat, savoring it. How could the body part of a mortal taste so good?

Vegeta groaned. “Mmm, you like that? If I didn’t know any better, I would think all of you was Kakarot.” As he spoke, his eyes wandered over to his rival, finding the third class pulling at his own clothes. The prince’s cock twitched in that warm place as Kakarot moved to kiss him. Vegeta let out a low groan, the third class had saved a sample of the false saiyan’s precum on his tongue, allowing the prince to have a taste of the man sucking on him.

Goku made sure to let his tongue tangle with the prince, he could feel Vegeta stroking him as the prince nibbled on his bottom lip. “Fuck me…” Goku moaned. He liked getting fucked far too much for his own good. The prince could turn him into a pile of pudding in seconds.

Vegeta chuckled, his eyes were still on Black. “Don’t you want to get fucked by yourself, Kakarot? I could not think of any greater pleasure than that.” His hand came off of the third class’s cock, but instead appeared at Kakarot’s lips. “You know what to do.”

Goku didn’t need any explaining, he began to suck on those fingers, wetting them so they could stretch him open. As his lips sucked on them in earnest, he caught a glimpse of Black down below. It was almost as if he was watching himself suck on the prince. He moaned, getting Black’s attention.

The false saiyan looked up at Goku, licking his lips as he noticed that hard length. Keeping his hand on the prince, he leaned over, sucking on the tip of Goku’s cock. He moaned, Black couldn’t decide which taste he liked better. As his tongue traveled down the shaft so that he could lap at Goku’s sack, the third class cried out. It appeared that the prince had pushed those wet fingers into the third class’s ass. He watched and listened as the warrior who had disgraced the gods whimpered with need. The false saiyan almost popped his lips off just so he could watch how seductive it really was. His own member twitched as he watched Son Goku beg like a mortal.

Vegeta kept his eyes on Black, he had four of his fingers inside of Kakarot at the moment. “Do you wish to fuck him? He really likes cock.” The prince walked away and behind the third class. Vegeta removed his fingers and spoke as he rubbed himself against Kakarot’s. “I’ll show you.” He pushed inside, earning him a howl of pleasure from his rival. Vegeta thrust inside, pushing himself all the way in. “See, he loves it…he’ll beg for it over and over again.”

Black stared at Goku in need. He really wanted to push inside that place. He wanted to be the one turning Son Goku into a needy mess. The prince pulled out, causing the third class to whine, but he was pulled out of the living room. Black followed, realizing they were in Zamasu’s bedroom. He groaned, watching as Goku moved to the bed, placing his ass in the air. The third class was begging for him to go and take him.

Vegeta watched as Black moved closer to Kakarot. He smirked as he heard the third class gasp as he was penetrated. The false saiyan appeared to be lost in pleasure as he thrust his hips, pushing himself deep into Kakarot’s ass. “How is he? Controlling Kakarot is exhilarating, isn’t it?”

Black moaned, listening to the needy cries below him. “Damn, you, you like this…” He kept going, feeling that tight heat around him.

Goku whimpered, digging his fingers into the bed sheets. He knew he was ripping them as he was taken. “Hard…oh, there…”

Black was about to smirk at his control as he felt something at his back side. He had no time to respond though, as Vegeta places his lips between his ass cheeks and began to devour his ass. The false saiyan called out, driving himself faster into Goku’s ass. “So…oh, so good…”

The prince smirked, pushing his fingers inside as he worked his tongue. “You’re tight, don’t you want to know what it feels like to be taken?” He was given a moan of pleasure then one of loss as he removed his fingers from Black’s ass. The prince positioned himself, burying himself inside that tight ass. Vegeta closed his eyes. “That’s it…” He thrust forward, earning a cry from the false saiyan’s lips. “I’ll go deep, Kakarot likes it deep.”

Goku watched the two go at it. Black’s movement in his ass had stopped as the false saiyan got used to the feeling of Vegeta’s cock inside of him. The third class wanted to see what they were doing. It had to look like when Vegeta fucked him. His ass tingled as Black began to move again. “Deep…yes, oh.”

Black cried out, wanting Vegeta to move faster. “Fuck…fuck me…” It felt so good. The false saiyan stared down at Son Goku, finding the mortal begging for him to keep going. He drove his hips faster, pushing himself all the way inside. “Tight…fuck…oh, there.”

Vegeta smirked. “As I thought, you have his body, therefore, you like it nice and deep.” The prince panted as an idea came to him. “But I wonder if you want to be really full?”

Black moaned. “I…oh, yes.” He felt confused, but at the same time ached for more.

Goku heard what Vegeta said and grinned against the sheets. Vegeta pulled the false saiyan back, letting Black fall out of Kakarot. The saiyan prince watched Kakarot turn onto his stomach with a smirk. “I believe this needs some touching.” Goku said, stroking himself.

Black watched, but was stunned as Vegeta pulled out of him. “Wha…what are you…?” In his needy lust, he was pushed onto Goku’s lap. The mortal was under him as he straddled those hips. “I don’t- ah!” He could feel Goku’s dick rubbing against his ass. The hardened flesh wanted inside of him. Black didn’t even think. He wanted something inside him once more. Pulling himself up, he impaled himself on the large member. “Oh…that’s…” He lost his thoughts as Goku rocked his hips, sending waves of pleasure down his spine.

The third class looked to the prince, who was inching closer to the side of the bed. Vegeta came up behind the false saiyan, with a smirk he kissed at Black’s neck as the false saiyan rode Kakarot. “You need more, don’t you?”

“Yes…oh, oh fuck.” The false saiyan was completely lost. Everything felt so good. “More…” He felt the prince rubbing his back side with his cock, then felt the tip against his filled hole. “It, it won’t…OH!” Black had no time as the second cock pushed inside of him.

The prince growled, he could feel the tightness around him, but at the same time Kakarot’s cock was rubbing against his. “You said…fuck, you need more.” He began to move his own hips, pulling Black into a kiss as he moved deep inside.

Goku watched the two, rocking his hips to match Vegeta. So this is what it looked like when the prince took him. He moaned, as he reached forward, stroking Black as he moved faster. “So…so tight…”

Black’s back was arching. His pain was gone, replaced with escatsy. “Fa…oh, oh, yes…hard…deep…oh,” His words were coming out as an incoherent mess. He was so full, but he wanted more. He needed more.

Vegeta smirked as he whispered into the false saiyan’s ear. “Not bad for a couple of mortals…fuck Kakarot, move faster…” Goku did just that, causing the prince to moan. “Such a good ass…”

The false saiyan whimpered, rocking his hips as he was met with pleasure from every direction. “Vegeta…oh, more…fuck, Goku…” He kept riding both members, wanting to feel them explode inside. “Please…take, oh, take me harder…oh.” He felt them move almost as one, driving him mad. “Take, oh, take me…fuck, yes…oh, oh Yes!” Black exploded, launching his cum all over Goku’s fingers and stomach. He was whimpering loudly as they continued to take him.

Goku groaned and Vegeta hissed as they felt that body tighten. Both men fell over the edge, shooting their seed into that open ass. “Black…” Goku groaned as he stopped his rocking, letting his pleasure consume him. Vegeta on the other hand muttered something as he milked himself dry.

Black leaned back, only to be caught by the prince. He gave in as those lips found his own, kissing him roughly. “My prince…” Black moaned.

None of them noticed as Zamasu walked into the room, the Kai was completely stunned. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

Goku smirked, thrusting upward. “He’s getting fucked.”

Black moaned. “A…again…” He wanted to be taken once more.

“Have you lost your mind?!” Zamasu walked forward, ready to blast them all as Vegeta pulled out of the false saiyan, making Black whine at the loss.

The prince grabbed Zamasu’s arm and tossed him on top of Kakarot. Black’s arms wrapped around the Kai as the prince spoke. “Now, how about you join us?”


	53. Bulma/FemGoku

Gokin felt very confused. Why was Bulma calling her over at this time of night? It was kind of strange. She still didn’t understand why she was doing this right now. Everyone else would have been asleep and it wasn’t like Bulma was the type for training.

As she entered Capsule Corp, the heiress was waiting for her in the living room wearing a robe. From the look of it, Yamcha must have done something again. “Chico’s out like a light. He’ll be mad if I stay out too late,” Gokin answered.

But Bulma smiled at her. “Don’t worry about him right now. Men are just trouble in the end.” The heiress was still feeling very angry with her boyfriend. She had caught Yamcha sleeping with a stripper earlier that day. She would show him that she had better taste in women. “Why don’t we go upstairs, Gokin?”

“What’s up there?” Gokin asked as the heiress grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs. She was pulled into Bulma’s room and stood there in shock as she noticed what appeared to be a penis on the bed. “Did you cut off Yamcha’s cock?!” Gokin said in fear. She wouldn’t put it passed Bulma to do such a thing.

Bulma giggled. “No silly, that’s a dildo.” She picked it up off the bed and turned on the vibrating function before tossing it at Gokin. “See, it vibrates, too.”

Earth’s heroine felt confused. “I don’t understand. Why do you have a rubber penis that vibrates?” Gokin had never heard of this concept before. Did Bulma use it as a paperweight or something?

The heiress walked forward, grabbing the dildo from Gokin’s grasp. She moved the toy against her friend’s skin, sliding it down the heroine’s body. She could see a change beginning to happen as Gokin’s breath hitched. Bulma moved the dildo lower, setting it between her friend’s legs. “This would be why, Gokin.” She heard a whimper from her companion as she rocked the toy against the heroine’s legs. “Do you want more of it? I can give you more, Gokin.”

The heroine couldn’t hold back the moan that fell from her lips. Her body felt hot as that toy buzzed against her clit. “Bulma…I don’t understand.” She whimpered as she was pushed onto the bed. The heiress pulled off her robe with a grin before pulling at the sash of Gokin’s gi. She had left the toy buzzing between the heroine’s legs as she opened up that gi.

Bulma couldn’t wait. As soon as those breasts were free, she climbed on top of Gokin. Before the heroine could say anything, she pulled her into a kiss, letting herself indulge in those soft lips of her soon to be lover. The heiress moaned herself as the arms of the heroine wrapped around her, intensifying their kiss. Lips clashed as tongues met for the first time. Bulma rocked herself, letting their breasts push against each other. Gokin’s nipples were hard while she whimpered below her.

The heroine moaned, feeling as the heiress kissed down her neck, going towards her breasts. She could feel the toy picking up speed. Bulma had to have a remote for it somewhere. Gokin’s back arched against the bed as Bulma’s lips latched onto one of her nipples. That skilled tongue lapped at her, swirling and teasing her in the most sensual way.

The heiress bit down, earning her a cry from Gokin. She soothed the nipple in her mouth, savoring the taste of her lover’s skin. The heroine was really arching against the bed, only to thrash seconds later as the dildo made her womanhood pulse. Gokin moaned loudly, before Bulma removed the buzzer between her legs. “Was that good, Gokin?”

“Amazing…” the heroine whispered. She felt cold though as Bulma got off of her, exposing her body to Gokin. She smelt something on the air and realized that Bulma was horny. “Bulma, do you need to cum?”

The heiress giggled. “I believe I do, why don’t you take care of me?” Bulma sat on the bed, waiting for Gokin to make the next move. “Well, what are you waiting for?”

Gokin felt very confused. “What do you want me to do?” She barely knew what to do with Chico. Now Bulma was expecting her to do the same thing to her, it was not only confusing, but scary.

Bulma sighed, moving back on the bed and opening her legs. “You like to eat, don’t you Gokin?” The heroine nodded at her. “Well, put that tongue of yours to work on this.” She motioned to her womanhood. Slowly, she watched as Gokin got the idea down. The heroine had dropped between her legs, dragging her tongue against her folds. “Gokin…mmm,” Bulma gasped as the heroine’s tongue pushed into her slit, opening her folds and tasting her core. That tongue was moving against her clit slowly, dragging itself against the small numb. “Yes…oh…keep going…” Bulma whimpered. She wanted more. “Stick your fingers in me.” The heiress pleaded and got what she wanted as Gokin pushed in more than one. Bulma rocked her hips, feeling as those fingers curled inside of her. The tongue on her pearl swirled, taking her breath away. “Gokin…oh, Gokin,” Bulma moaned. “Deeper…oh, finger me deeper…OH!” Every time she asked for more, her lover delivered. She was close to the edge, but she didn’t want to finish it yet. “Gokin, that’s enough…” She felt a twinge of regret as the heroine pulled her mouth off of her.

Gokin felt dazed. She was surprised. Bulma had tasted so good on her lips. She wanted to keep going. The heiress motioned to a drawer and Gokin opened it, finding a strange looking contraption. “What is this?”

“Get it for me.” Bulma ordered and the heroine obeyed. Gokin watched her put on the harness, followed by Bulma placing the double-sided toy inside of her. She stroked her strap on like she would a cock. “Now how about I fuck you?”

Gokin stared down at it. The fake dick was huge. “Is it going to fit?” Chico was nowhere near as big. She reached forward, grabbing the strap on cock. There was a quivering between her legs as she leaned down and began to suck on the silicone. Gokin felt a slight vibration against her tongue. The part that vibrated had to be in Bulma. She sucked on it for a couple of seconds, watching the heiress above her.

“You want that inside you?” Bulma moaned. Gokin’s lips were tugging on the toy inside of her, causing it to move. The heroine pulled her lips free, letting saliva trail down the silicone cock. “Place your head in the pillows.” The heiress ordered. Gokin obeyed, listening as Bulma moved around. Seconds later, the heroine felt her legs being lifted. The heiress’s hands were around her thighs as she was pulled up, letting the fake dick rub against her.

“Please.” Gokin was at a loss before she was entered. The toy was deep inside as she was thrust into. “Bulma…yes, yes!” It was so big, but her body was so wet. The large member was hitting her in places she had never been touched before.

Bulma panted, thrusting the toy in deep as her end vibrated against her g spot. “You like that, Gokin…oh…”

“Yes…oh, yes…Bulma, don’t stop,” Gokin moaned, nothing had ever felt this good. “More…” The heiress moved faster, making the heroine arch her back and moan into the pillows.

“You needed this…you needed me to…oh, fuck you…” Bulma moaned, feeling her body tighten around the strap on. “Oh, Gokin…GOKIN!”

“Bulma…Bul…oh, Yes…it’s…BULMA!” Gokin cried out as she came once more, clamping down on the toy inside of her. She could feel Bulma thrashing above her. Ecstasy ripped through her in waves. The fake cock came out and Gokin pulled the harness free of Bulma, who was still thrashing from the vibrations. The heroine, who was in a state of bliss leaned down, licking up the wetness from between the heiress’s legs. She couldn’t help but want that taste.

Bulma whimpered, calming from her orgasm as the heroine cleaned her. “Wow… you really do like my taste.”

Gokin pulled up, licking her lips. “Bulma…” She looked around sheepishly. “Next time we do that, can I use the toy on you?”

The heiress grinned before moving to kiss the heroine. “We can do whatever you want, Gokin. All you have to do is come here.”

“But Chico would never see me,” Gokin began, only to whimper as her breasts were caressed.

“And that is a problem?” Bulma pulled her friend into a kiss.

“What about Yamcha?” Gokin asked, feeling a twinge of jealousy.

“What about Yamcha?” Bulma giggled as she cuddled into her new lover. She really couldn’t wait to throw this in Yamcha’s face. From how things just went, her ex-boyfriend would never touch her again.


	54. Gohan/MissPiiza

Gohan sighed to himself as he walked into Videl’s house. It seemed that she was gone with her father for some kind of promotion, but would return later. He would have left, but didn’t really feel like waiting, so he figured that he would give himself a tour of her large house.

As the half saiyan neared a room on the second floor, he was surprised as one of Satan’s entourage members came out. Miss Piiza gave the boy a smile. “I wasn’t expecting anyone else to be here.”

Gohan gave her a friendly smile. “I just thought I would get a good look around.” the half saiyan couldn’t really tell where he was. “Do you mind giving me a tour? I feel like I could get lost in here.”

Piiza gave him a smile and led the way, showing him each and every room. As they walked into one of the guest rooms, her eyes went straight to his ass. The boy had a well-defined body…one that looked better than her boss’s did. Piiza felt a twinge of anger at Satan for not taking her to the event like he promised. It would serve him right if she gave herself to another. As Gohan walked into the bathroom, the woman laid her trap. She stripped her clothes down to her bra and panties, and locked the door. Piiza sauntered over to the bed, posing on her knees. Her arms went behind her head, letting her breasts stick out. The boy was bound to get an eyeful when he returned.

Gohan walked back into the room, he was going to comment on how large the bathroom was when his jaw dropped. “Miss…”

“You know, Gohan, you’re such a good boy.” She unclasped her strapless bra from behind and allowed it to fall, giving him a good look of her breasts. “I here you’re number one in academics.”

“Ye…yeah…” The half saiyan was having a hard time looking away. Below, he could feel himself growing hard.

“You should really be rewarded for all of that hard work.” She touched her nipples, playing with them as she waited for him to walk over. She closed her eyes as she listened to him come closer. Piiza opened her eyes and looked up at him. The boy was clearly aroused. Her hands dove forward, pulling at his sash. “Do you have something for me?” His cock sprang free and she smiled. “I see. So, this is the reward you want?” Before Gohan could say anything, she leaned forward, sucking on the tip.

The half-blood hissed. He had forgotten Videl, letting the experienced woman suck on his growing member. That tongue was moving up and down his shaft, tasting and touching him in ways that he had never experienced before. “Miss…ah.” Her tongue dragged down to his balls, sucking on each one before head back up and toying with the head. That tongue pulsed around the tip, taking some of his precum with it. Gohan placed his hand behind her head and held her there as she began to place him deep into her mouth. Everything was warm and wet. He could feel himself hitting the back of her throat with ease, but she wasn’t gagging at all. “Ah, yeah.”

Piiza smiled inwardly. He was clearly enjoying himself. His taste was intriguing and she wished to have more. To have such a new flavor gracing her lips was kind of a blessing. Her tongue shifted, sliding across his cock in the most delicious way. The woman pulled back keeping her lips around the head only as she pushed her breasts up and around the member. A groan came from above as she began to stroke him between her breasts. “How is that?”

“Good…unbelievably…good,” he whispered. His hips thrust on their own as he neared the end. He envisioned himself cumming all over her face, only for it to happen seconds later. “Fuck…” It got in her hair, and all over her face, but she didn’t seem to mind at all.

Piiza licked her lips. “That’s a lot, when was the last time you came?” she asked, taking his hand.

Gohan didn’t answer. Suddenly, he felt a bit guilty, but before he could ponder his infidelity, Piiza had pulled him into the bathroom. The shower was turned on and he watched as she removed her underwear. “What are you…?”

“I think it’s only fair that you clean me up after that.” Piiza pulled off the rest of Gohan’s clothes before dragging him into the shower stall. The water hit her and she quickly set to getting him to pleasure her. Keeping ahold of his hand, she placed it between her legs. “Go ahead, touch it.”

The boy would have tried to walk away, but she pulled him down into a kiss under the spray. His lips moved as he began to touch her folds. As the kiss deepened and her tongue found a way into his mouth, he began to explore. His fingers found a nub and began to play with it. Her moans became sharper, telling him that she liked what he was doing.

Piiza knew the boy was smart, but he was really proving himself to be a fast learner. As his fingers found her dripping core, her lips came free of his. “There…that’s it…oh!”

Gohan groaned, rubbing his growing erection against her leg. His mind drifted as he began to think of ways to get inside. Her core was already poised to be taken, but what approach did he want to take?

Piiza could see his conflict and smiled. The woman walked over to the wall and motioned for him to follow. Gohan did just that and felt her wrap her arms around his neck. “Hold me against the wall.” His hands went to her waist, pulling her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

Gohan leaned down kissing her as he pushed inside. He heard a whimper, but ignored it. Her core was tight and begging for him to thrust inside. The half saiyan began to move, earning him needy moans of pleasure. “Miss…”

“That’s it… Gohan… Faster.” Piiza rocked herself to the timing of his thrusts. His fingers were digging into her hips, but she didn’t care. For someone his age, he could clearly fuck. “Right there, oh… Yes, Gohan, yes!”

Gohan groaned, pushing himself deeper. Everything felt amazing. His body was on fire as he kept going. “Miss…oh, miss.” He was going crazy, he had to be. Touching himself was one thing, but this brought everything to a whole new level.

“Deep…oh, that’s it… oh, baby…yes… Yes…Oh!” She rocked herself harder, feeling herself get close to that edge. “Gohan…you’re such a good…BOY!” she moaned, feeling herself cum. It felt like mini explosions were happening under her skin. His name left her lips more than once as he came. Her insides tingled as she felt the seed coat her core. “Gohan…”

The half saiyan panted. This was the second time he came that day and it was even better than the last. The water fell down his body as he kissed at her neck. He had no idea why he was acting so loving. He had just cheated on Videl.

“Don’t feel bad. Pleasure is good for everyone. Besides, you deserved a reward,” Piiza said as he pulled out.

Gohan set her down and smiled sheepishly. “Yeah, but I thought I would lose my virginity to Videl.” He turned red and looked away.

Piiza turned a shade of red as well. “You’re a virgin?” She was shocked. How the hell was he a virgin? That made no sense. His stamina didn’t match that of someone who had done that for the first time.

“Not anymore,” Gohan said, noticing her look of shock. “What?” She walked out of the shower. “What did I say?” He shrugged to himself when he was left alone. He didn’t understand, what did he say that was so weird?


	55. Chichi/Piccolo

The housewife finished up the dishes with a sigh. With Goku gone, she was all alone. Gohan had taken Goten out to play after lunch, leaving her by herself.

Chichi heard a knock at the door, only to find Piccolo standing there. The Namekian looked around. It seemed that the boys weren’t here. Chichi gave him a smile though. “Gohan took Goten out to play.” She offered him a seat. “Do you want something to drink?”

He grunted. He really wasn’t planning on staying. He had really come to check on the boys, but she had herded him over to the couch and brought him a drink anyway. Piccolo stared up at her, noticing that she was working herself a little too hard. He drank his water without a word, watching as she sat down.

Chichi looked over at the namekian. She felt grateful to him. “You’re always looking after me and the boys, especially Gohan.”

“He’s a good kid,” Piccolo stated. He already felt awkward about being here and decided that he should leave, but in his carelessness, he ended up dowsing Chichi with his drink. “Oh, let me…” he didn’t know what to say. Her clothes were wet, which mean that she needed to change

The housewife took one look at the namekian, but didn’t feel angry. Instead, she felt a spark under her skin. Chichi smiled at Piccolo as she began to remove her clothing. “You’ve been such a good help. I think you need a reward.”

“Umm, Chichi…” His eyes looked up, finding that her clothes came off with ease. The namek never really had a reason to look at humans before, now that she was flaunting it, he found himself staring at it.

“Like something you see?” She walked forward, straddling his legs. The housewife pressed her breasts against his chest and smiled. “How about you take me for a spin? It’s the least I could do.” Before Piccolo could respond, she kissed him. The namek was in shock as he felt her tongue at his lips. Slowly, he caved. His mouth opened, letting her tongue come in and explore. Normally, he would have stopped her, but Chichi looked so lonely. The housewife had to feel cut off. It had to be hard raising two boys on her own. He helped out as much as he could. This had to be another way he could do something for the boys.

Chichi let out a soft moan as she felt one of his canines against her tongue. She never thought kissing someone like him would be so erotic. When his tongue crashed against hers, she whimpered, feeling herself growing wet between her legs. It had been so long since she had been touched. Years had gone by without her feeling the touch of another. In some senses, it was maddening. In others, it was exciting. She could feel Piccolo’s hands traveling down her frame, touching her soft skin. Below, she could feel something beginning to rise, but had no idea what to expect.

Piccolo couldn’t believe how soft she was. His hands slipped into her underwear, squeezing her ass. The housewife let out a moan, pulling her lips off of his. Chichi pushed her breasts up, giving the namekian a full view. She rubbed her heat against his pants, she wanted him to get nice and hard. “Chi…”

“Yes?” Chichi, reached around herself, unclasping her bra. She removed it, tossing it across the room. The housewife watched Piccolo’s eyes roam and turned red. It had been a long time since she had been this exposed to anyone. “I…I know it’s not…” She began, feeling a little awkward. Her body wasn’t the same as it used to be.

Before she could finish her sentence though, Piccolo’s hand dragged itself around her frame and down the front of her panties. His finger lowered between her folds, finding a small pearl between them. Chichi let out a moan, grabbing his shoulders. The namek didn’t know what he was doing, but kept going. It appeared that the housewife liked this.

“Yes…oh, don’t stop.” His finger flicked against the sensitive nub. Her hips moved, rubbing herself against him once more.

Piccolo groaned, there was a sweet smell on the air. His length had finished growing in his pants, but that didn’t mean he wanted her to stop. Her rocking was almost frantic as he caressed her clit. The namekian started to wonder what it would feel like once he was inside.

Chichi whimpered with loss as he removed his hand from her heat. “Why did you…?” she asked, looking straight into his eyes, but she received no answer as his lips collided with hers. Slowly, she dragged her hand down his chest, landing on his lap. She could feel the hardened length and understood what he wanted. Her hand moved up, pulling at his sash. The action freed his clothing as she climbed off of him and got on her knees in front of him. The housewife stared in awe as his member came free. She expected green, but the head was pink. Her hands grasped his manhood, stroking it a few times before bringing it to her mouth. Above her, she heard a hiss. Piccolo’s eyes were staring down at her as she toyed with the tip. Her tongue slid across the head, swirling as she collected his precum with her tongue.

The namek groaned, watching her was becoming his new favorite thing. Her eyes were serious as she engulfed the head, bobbing her head as she slid that amazing tongue of hers against him. Piccolo placed his hand behind her head, steadying her as she sucked. Loud slurping sounds could he heard as saliva coated him. The housewife began to engulf his shaft, taking more of him with each bob of her head. Before the namek knew it, Chichi had all of him in her mouth. The housewife continued to suck, it was like she was growing addicted with each movement of her head. His cock was hitting the back of her throat, but there was no way that she wanted to stop.

But as Chichi was about to tighten her lips, Piccolo pulled her face up. “We can do that another time.” The housewife felt disappointed until she heard him hint to a next time. She popped off of him and stood. Chichi pulled her underwear off, exposing the last of herself to him. The namek smirked at her as she sauntered over to him, climbing back on his lap. His lips found hers again and she moaned as he repositioned them. Chichi was pushed down with her back against the couch.

She looked up finding him above her. The housewife’s legs had been opened, but she quickly wrapped them around him. She could feel the namek’s cock against her opening. “Please.” There was a small growl above her before she felt it push inside. Piccolo closed his eyes as he pushed himself all the way in. For someone that had pushed out more than one child, she was surprisingly tight. That had to be from the lack of attention she got. Slowly, he began to move hips, earning him a gasp, followed by a moan. “Oh…” Chichi whimpered as the namek began to thrust. His cock was going deeper with each and every move. “More… oh, yes.”

Piccolo grunted. “Chi…damn…” She was so wet around him. Her tight walls were clamping down on him in the sweetest way. “Take…fuck, take it.”

She moaned louder as he thrust in faster, hitting places that hadn’t been touched in years. “OH… Oh, yes… harder…Oh!” Whatever she wished, he did, adding to the fire burning inside of her. “More…oh, Piccolo, more!” she cried out, digging her fingernails into the namek’s back. “Oh, yes…Pic…OH!” The housewife’s desire was growing as she grew closer to that magical edge. “Deep…oh, do it…Piccolo.”

The namek grunted, thrusting hard into that heaven. He was going to come back. Sure, he had said it before, but he never imagined that something like this would feel so good. “Chi, you like…that?” he questioned as he panted.

“Ye…yes… oh, Piccolo…oh, please.” His thrusting had slowed as she begged, but soon he leaned down and kissed her. Piccolo sped up again, causing her to moan into his mouth. His lips devoured her moans as her body became hotter. Suddenly, it happened, her body locked up and her walls clamped down on him. A pulsing, overwhelming pleasure engulfed her. His cock was still moving, making her see stars.

Piccolo grunted one last time as he caved to those tight walls. His lips were still on hers as he came. He released himself inside, coating her with his essence. He felt her urgent lips against his own, kissing her roughly while remaining inside.

Chichi felt him pull up while his eyes remained on her. “The boys will he home soon,” she stated, rubbing her fingers against his chest. “How about we clean up?”

Piccolo pulled out of her slowly, before standing up. He picked her up off of the couch, listening to her giggle. “If that’s what you want.” Before she could say anything else to her, they were off to the shower. The only problem was getting clean was the last thing on either of their minds.

 


	56. Raditz/17 yaoi

Raditz knew he was lost. He was supposed to be looking for his brother, but had come across an underground lab of some sort. It was odd, why was a lab here of all places?

The saiyan twisted around as he tried to figure out where he was. He could hear sounds up ahead and became cautious. The last thing he wanted to do was set someone off. He could easily crush those on this planet, but it would make no sense to run in without knowing what he was dealing with.

As he reached the end of the corridor, Raditz heard a loud bang and turned around. No one was there though. He shrugged, only to be knocked in the head. He could hear someone speaking into his scouter as it was dropped to the ground and smashed. All Raditz heard was a laugh before everything went black.

* * *

 

When Raditz awoke he was in some strange kind of operating room. At least that’s what it looked like. He tried to pull up his hands, but couldn’t. The saiyan’s eyes darted around the room as he panicked. How was he caught so easily? He growled as the door opened and a young man with black hair and blue eyes entered. “I’m surprised. We rarely have visitors here.” The young man walked around Raditz, getting closer to his face. “Dr. Gero thinks you’ll make a good experiment, but you were knocked out without any problems. I don’t think you’ve got what it takes to be one of us.”

“Then let me go.” Raditz pulled on his restraints. “I have other business to attend to.”

“The name’s 17 by the way. Android 17.” The android ran his hand down the saiyan’s leg. “How about you introduce yourself.” He was very intrigued. Prey rarely came down here and this one looked extraordinary. 17 dug his hand into the stranger’s leg, rubbing the muscle there. Gero didn’t like how he had a thing for all of the male androids, but put up with him. Not that the others accepted his advances. He was always turned away.

Raditz had to fight back a groan. His skin was sensitive there. A fact that the others back at base knew all too well. “My name doesn’t matter.” He growled, only for it to turn into a moan. 17 had squeezed the inside of his leg, forcing the sound from his lips.

The android noticed the change and his interest was piqued. It seemed he had finally found someone to play with. “You say it doesn’t matter?” 17 ran his hand up that muscled body. He was truly in luck. To have such a specimen come straight to him was mind blowing. A hiss came from below as he began to pull at that armor. The stranger’s tail was twitching slightly, but that only served to arouse the android more. “But I would still like to know.” The armor came off easier than he expected. The stranger wasn’t fighting him at all. He only caved to the feeling of those hands on his skin. “You want me?” 17’s eyes went towards the growing erection before him.

Raditz stared down his body. Why had he allowed the android to remove his armor? Why did he comply, while letting his hands be tied back down to the table? Hell, why was he aroused? Sure, the young man who was enflaming him was quite attractive, but he didn’t need to be letting some human… or android push him around. “You keep insinuating…oh.” His eyes closed and his back arched as the android touched his hardened member.

“You know, no one around here is much fun. They find me to be a sick individual.” 17 continued his touch, applying more pressure to the large member in his hands. The android began to stroke the cock in his hands, watching with glee as the saiyan trembled under his touch. “You like that, don’t you?”

Raditz moaned, his hips bucked without him thinking about it. “Oh…” he let out a whimper. When was the last time he had been touched like this? It had to be almost a year. The last person to touch him had been Ginyu, but that wasn’t the experience that he thought it would be. Ginyu may have been a skilled fighter, but in bed he was the worst. Raditz was pulled from his thoughts as he felt something wet on his cock and glanced down his body. The android was between his legs, licking the tip of his cock. The saiyan shivered as he asked for more. Their eyes locked, sending more heat through Raditz’s body. He had never wanted someone to fuck him this badly. That teasing tongue was gliding down his shaft, then traveling back up to the tip, tasting him slowly. The leisurely teasing was causing Raditz to be antsy. He wanted more out of his lover. “Put it…oh, fuck…”

17 pulled up with a smirk, “Yes?”

“Suck it…Ah!” Raditz groaned as the android’s mouth surrounded him. That mixture of warm and wet was just so perfect. He moaned, letting his tail wrap around the android’s arm. That hand bent to touch the furry appendage, instilling Raditz with more warmth. “Yes…oh.”

17 groaned as he felt that cock at the back of his throat. This was like a dream. A dream that he never wanted to wake up from. His tongue moved around that shaft, earning him more moans from his lover. That heavenly taste was on his lips, egging him on. The saiyan seemed to like that tail of his stroked as well, so the android decided to give it attention too. He was paid in full for such a thing as his lover’s moans became needier. Desire was the name of the game and he had the saiyan right where he wanted him. 17 pulled off of his lover with a pop. His eyes stared up that body. “Can I have a name now?” he teased, rubbing the inside of his index finger against the tail that was now fluffed out.

“17, please…” Raditz no longer cared about his pride. His ass wanted attention. He wanted the android to fuck him hard.

17 chuckled, “you haven’t answered my question.” He teased that tail, earning him another gasp.

“It’s Raditz…Oh!” His tail was stroked hard at his words. “Now that you…oh, know…fuck me.” The saiyan felt as the restraints on his ankles were removed. The saiyan’s eyes watched as the android removed his pants, revealing his manhood. The saiyan gasped at the sight. Nothing had ever looked so appetizing.

17 could see that look of desire and grinned. He grabbed Raditz’s legs, pulling them up so that he was settled between them. The android spit in his hand more than once before lining himself up with that tight looking hole. As he pushed in, 17 saw white. He wasn’t expecting it to be as tight as it was. He groaned, feeling that heat around him. The android slowly pushed himself in all of the way. 17 panted as he stared down at his lover. The saiyan was red. “You want it…”

“I…I want it…oh, yes,” Raditz moaned as those hips moved, causing that cock inside of him to hit a very special spot. “There…oh, right there…” The saiyan moved his hips, meeting those thrusts with precision. “Deep…oh,”

“Fuck it’s tight, when was the last time you were…Kami…” 17 groaned, nothing had ever felt this good. He pushed in deeper, earning him a needy moan from his lover.

“Too…oh, too long…hard…oh, 17…” the saiyan moaned feeling each sharp thrust against that hidden place inside. Sex had never been this intense. “Please…oh.” His tail had moved up his body, only to find itself in a very warm and wet place. The android had placed the saiyan’s tail in his mouth and was sucking it like he would his cock. Raditz swore, he had never seen anything this erotic before. His whiny moans were shaking the room as he pined for more. He needed more.

The android couldn’t believe how lucky he was. To finally have someone that wanted him like this was a dream. The saiyan was in pure ecstasy. 17 sucked on that tail in earnest, urging his lover to cum. He wanted to see that seed as it shot out. He wanted to feel that cream wet his clothes.

Seconds later, the android got his wish as Raditz came. The saiyan shot out, just as 17 wanted, staining his black shirt with his seed. The saiyan moaned out the android’s name, his pride was completely forgotten as his lust came to a close.

17 pulled out with a smirk. He stroked himself a couple of times, letting his seed mix with that of the saiyan below him. The tail came free from his mouth as he milked himself. “Raditz… damn…” The android opened his eyes, looking down at his lover. Seed was all over the saiyan’s stomach. 17 traced his finger through the liquid with a smirk before bringing it to his lips. “We taste well together.”

Raditz mewed as his restraints were removed. “I… I thought…”

“Do you want to stay in this dingy place or would you like to stay with me?” the android asked. He smacked the saiyan’s ass, earning another moan. “I take that as a yes.”

Before Raditz could say anything else, he was whisked away to the android’s room. But something was eating at him. Why did he even come to this planet in the first place? The others would be mad at him if he didn’t return… but as he was pushed down against a soft bed, the saiyan forgot all of his petty cares. Who would want to go back into space when he had a piece of tail here that was up for anything? There was no way that Raditz would say no to any of this.

17 smirked down at his lover as he removed his clothes. “Now, how about you show me what you can do with your hands free?”


	57. Vegeta/FemFreiza

Frieza groaned to herself. It had been a long day. Between meetings with Zarbon to the Ginyus crying over a messed-up routine, she had a migraine. How she kept everything together was astonishing. Of course, none of them knew the truth. Everyone believed her to be a man, she had done well to keep her secret from everyone. Almost no one knew she was female and she liked it that way. Besides, there was something more threatening about being a lord over a lady.

As she pulled off her armor, Frieza looked up at the clock. She could tell that it was late. Most of her fighters would be in bed. Her helmet came off, exposing her hair. If anyone saw this feature it would have given her away. But alas, this was her free time. The best she could do was unwind for the next day of pillaging. She wouldn’t need any clothes. She normally slept in the nude anyway. As she brushed her hair, she thought about the next day. Hopefully, it wouldn’t be as crazy as today was.

* * *

Vegeta grumbled as he looked over at Nappa. They had just got back from a mission, but the prince was irritated. They had cleared the planet, but Nappa and Raditz had nearly screwed up. He was so pissed off at them that he wanted to blast them. “Stay here!” the prince demanded. He knew he would need permission to annihilate the last of his race.

As he stormed down the hall, the prince let his anger consume him. As soon as Frieza knew everything, the lord would give him the green light to get rid of those idiots. He deserved a proper team and it was time he got it.

Vegeta found Frieza’s private quarters and opened the door without knocking. The frost demon wouldn’t be happy with him not knocking, but that didn’t matter to him right now. He closed his eyes in frustration. “Frieza we need to talk.” The prince opened his eyes, finding that the lord had jumped back. His eyes went wide. Frieza was naked… Frieza had hair… Frieza was a woman… The prince stared in shock. What was going on? Was this some kind of strange dream?

“Vegeta, what are you doing in here?!” Frieza shouted in shock. Why didn’t he knock? She didn’t wish for him to know this secret about her.

The prince’s eyes roamed. He normally didn’t give into any cardinal desires, but staring at her body was something else. There was raw power there. With Frieza being a woman, Vegeta couldn’t help but be turned on by her. “I came to express some complaints.” The sternness in his voice was gone as he tried to hold back his drool.

Frieza noted his change in tone. She was kind of surprised. Most men found her intimidating after they discovered the truth, but Vegeta looked interested. Saiyans were such strange creatures… but that didn’t mean that she couldn’t have a little fun. “Do you see something you like, Vegeta?”

The prince couldn’t stop himself as he nodded. His tail was flicking back and forth in excitement. Was the frost demon going to allow him to touch her? But the prince thought her words over. The last thing he wanted to do was fall into a trap. “If that is what you desire.”

Frieza chuckled as she gestured for the prince to follow her. “Lock the door.” She didn’t want them to be interrupted. She planned on having a night to herself, but now she wanted Vegeta to show her a good time. The lady sat on the edge of the bed, smirking as she watched him remove his armor. This was bound to be interesting. Their bodies were very different, but that only added to the fun. Frieza watched that jumpsuit fall to the floor as she eyed the prince’s manhood. She had seen it more than once in her life. How many times had she walked in on him in a healing tank? And now he was here to pleasure her with it… it was truly her lucky day.

Vegeta watched Frieza lean back, opening her legs for him. He caught what she wanted instantly. The prince grinned as he strode forward. His tail found time to wrap around hers as he lowered himself to his knees. “You wish for me to service you?” Before she could answer him though, Vegeta leaned into her folds. He could already smell her juices on the air as he drew closer to that heat. It seemed that he was wanted. This would be worth bragging about later.

As the prince ran his tongue down her folds, the frost demon held back a whimper. The fact that he knew where she needed to be touched was astounding. Zarbon and Dodoria always needed guidance on the subject, but Vegeta was already flicking his tongue against her sensitive pearl, twisting it around her clit in such a way that chills went down her spine. Her back arched without her knowing as he bit down. “Oh…” The moan slipped from her lips, but he wasn’t going to let her put up her walls again. His mouth became more dominant, licking and sucking with more vigor. Frieza’s moans were loud as her fingers tightened into the blankets. Vegeta’s fingers began to play with her dripping core, digging inside of her and twisting around. She thought for a second that this had to be heaven. His tongue trailed down for a moment, taking in that dripping nectar before returning to his post on her clit.

But as time went on, Vegeta could tell that his fingers weren’t going to be enough. She needed more stretching if he was going to fit. The prince removed his tail from hers, dragging it against her core before slipping it inside. Vegeta had to stop for a second. This was the first time he had used his tail like this, but it wouldn’t be his last. He groaned as he felt that heat around him. His tail was thrusting in and out of her like his cock would. The thought sent fire through him. The prince really wanted to fuck her. Vegeta’s lips returned to Frieza’s clit, sucking at the pearl once more.

“Ye…Yes,” she moaned, letting him push in deeper with that tail. Her arousal was growing with each passing second. “De…oh.” Her head flew backward as he hit a wonderful spot inside. What was this place? The frost demon didn’t have a clue… not that she really cared. His tail was touching that new place, forcing mewls of pleasure from her throat. “Ve…oh, Vegeta…”

The prince smirked to himself. Slowly, he removed his lips, but kept his fingers on her clit. “What else do you wish?” Vegeta felt excited. His cock was at full attention. He could already imagine how great it would feel for him to thrust inside of her with it.

Frieza moaned. “Take…oh, take me…” Those fingers and that tail left her cold and she opened her eyes. She was supposed to be the one in control here. But as the prince flipped her onto her stomach, she no longer cared. That hard cock was rubbing against her womanhood, asking for entry. She wrapped her tail around his torso, steadying him. Her face may have been in the cushions, but her ass was in the air. Frieza felt his hands land on her hips. The frost demon was mentally prepared, but gasped as he entered her. Frieza shook. It was larger than the tail was. “Ve…” She was preparing herself to speak as he pulled back and thrust back in. “Oh.” He hit that mind-numbing spot from before.

Vegeta closed his eyes. “You’re…fuck, you’re tight.” He thrust forward slowly a few times before giving her everything. His hips moved fast as he found a steady rhythm. Her moans grew louder as she dug her fingers into the mattress, egging him on.

“Vegeta…yes, yes…oh, please… there… oh.” She couldn’t keep her mind straight at all. The saiyan held the reigns of control here, driving her mad with desire. “Deep, yes…hard, ah.” It was hard to beg, not because of her pride, but because he was doing what she wanted before she begged for it. “Vegeta…hard…oh, fast…oh!”

The prince groaned. It was getting better with each thrust. Her core was tight around him as he sent his tail down to play with her clit. He would make it so that she asked him to do this again. “You like that?”

Her face dove into the cushions as she shook with ecstasy. “De…oh, Veg…OH!” Her womanhood clamped down as release came over her. The bed felt like it had rammed into something as she pulsed around him. His name left her lips more than once as he milked himself inside of her.

The prince growled as he came, losing his seed faster than he liked. It would have been better if he had been able to make her cum more than once, but he was out of practice. As he pulled out, he panted. Frieza removed her tail from his waist and turned to face him. Vegeta grinned. “You know, Frieza, I don’t remember why I came here to begin with.”

She chuckled, feeling his seed dripping out of her. “I don’t see how that matters now.” Frieza pulled the prince down on her, allowing their lips to meet. It was strange, never had she indulged in this. His lips were hard against her own and she couldn’t help but moan as his tongue asked for entry. “How about you stay here tonight? I could use some “help” in the morning.” The frost demon smirked.

Vegeta smirked. “Anything to be of assistance, My Lady.”

* * *

Locked away in the hanger, Nappa and Raditz remained there until morning. Wondering when Vegeta would return, the two paced. While neither was ready to die, it was taking the prince a long time to give them Frieza’s answer.

When Vegeta returned to them, he seemed confused. “What are you two doing out here?” Nappa and Raditz looked at each other, feeling stunned as the prince began to talk about their next mission.

Nappa was going to bring up the day before, but Raditz covered his mouth. “You seem in a good mood, My Prince.”

Vegeta smirked. “Let’s just say, I’ve gotten rid of some of my frustrations.” He walked into his pod, thinking about how his morning went. He had taken Frieza twice, once after they woke up and again in the shower. The prince did well to hide the key to her room under his jumpsuit. Frieza wished for him to return to her bed as soon as possible and he wasn’t one to disappoint.


	58. Jaco/Zangya

Jaco frowned. Why did he want to be a patrolman again? He had been after her for some time now. This space soldier was going to be the death of him.

And here he was, correct in his assessment. His target had him hanging upside down as she circled him. There was no escape from her grasp. Zangya smirked. “For a man of the law, you fell into my trap with ease.” Jaco grumbled, not letting her in on what he was saying. The soldier giggled, rubbing her hand against his leg. “You know, officer, you could let me go with a warning.”

Jaco stared up at her. “What are you doing? I’m the one that’s trapped.”

She rubbed her hand against his crotch. “Oh, I know that, but it’s so much fun to play with your type.” She rubbed that spot harder, hoping to get a noise out of him. She grinned as Jaco’s breath hitched. “It looks like you’re tense. If you stop following me, I can help you with that.” Zangya’s hand formed around the growing member, stroking it through his jumpsuit.

The patrolman closed his eyes. This wasn’t happening. There was no way that someone like her would be doing something like this to him. But as his outfit was ripped open and he was grabbed by her hand, Jaco had to face the truth.

Zangya rubbed up and down the shaft. “Now, officer, how about I show you a good time.” The soldier got closer, stuffing the member into her mouth. Jaco let out a moan as she slurped, it felt really warm. Zangya began to twist her tongue, getting a full taste of the patrolmen. She hummed, sending vibrations down his spine. “You want this, don’t you?” She returned to his cock, giving it her undivided attention. Below, she could hear him moaning with need. It looked like she was going to get what she wanted.

Jaco let out another moan, that slurping from above was intense. He couldn’t really move his hips due to the position he was in. But as he stared down, he realized that he was level with her crotch. As the soldier continued to move her lips, the patrolmen started to touch pull at her outfit. His hand was digging at her outfit, attempting to find a way to her womanhood. The patrolman cursed as she sucked on him hard…why was it so hard to navigate her clothes? Was it because he was upside down?

Zangya popped off of his cock with a grin. “I see that you’re interested.” The soldier figured that she needed to have some fun for herself and pulled her pants down. “Is this what you wanted?”

As she asked, Jaco watched her move closer to him, giving his hand and face full access to her core. Before he could do anything though, her lips returned, sucking on him in earnest. He groaned, as he closed his eyes, only to remind himself that he needed to put her in her place. Zangya was opened up, all he had to do was reach over and take what was promised him.

The patrolman caught the inside of her leg with his hands. Quickly, he dug his fingers between those folds, earning him a moan. That moan sent vibrations down his throbbing member. Not wasting anymore time, Jaco slipped a finger inside. He was kind of shocked; the patrolman didn’t expect her to be this wet. As he leaned his face in, gathering her clit with his tongue, the soft folds gave way as he twisted his tongue around, getting a full taste of the soldier.

Zangya had to stop what she was doing to breath. Who would have thought that his loser could eat out like this? She moaned, letting him get more of her taste. His cock was forgotten as she felt those fingers moving deep inside of her. She wanted more. Her dark mind was going blank. “Deep…”

Jaco twisted his fingers, doing what she wanted. It was like he was under some kind of spell as he worked his tongue around her clit. The nub was engorged as he nibbled on it, causing her to moan loudly with need.

The soldier let out moan after moan, until she couldn’t take it anymore. She needed more than just his hands and mouth. Before Jaco could do anything about it, he was cut down. The patrolman fell to the floor, landing on his back. His eyes stared up at the temptress, only to be pulled to his feet. She felt confused, until she pushed him against a nearby wall. Jaco watched as Zangya planted one of her legs above his head. He looked at her wondering what she had planned. The soldier grinned at him. “Hold my leg, you’ll like this.” As Jaco took her leg, he hissed. His cock had been moved. Something tight was grasping his cock, surrounding it in a web of warm and wet. His hips moved without him thinking about it. The patrolman continued to thrust, feeling that warm sheath around him. “That’s it… oh, for a cop you’re so... oH!”

Jaco groaned, thrusting faster into that heat. “So, you like cops now?”

Zangya rocked herself with each of his thrusts. “Oh, more… there, do it there…Yes!” She didn’t think it could be this divine. “Harder…” His thrusts became sharper, causing her to moan louder. The soldier’s head flew back as his cock hit a special place inside of her. “Yes, oh, yes!”

Jaco groaned, he didn’t want to stop. He kept up his thrusting, nothing had never felt this good. “Yeah… mmm.” The patrolman panted as she pushed her lips against his own. As their lips clashed, he lost himself. Seconds later, she pulsed around him. As he released, Jaco moaned into her mouth, letting her devour his moan as he devoured hers. Finally, as he pulled away from the kiss, Jaco found her breathing hard. The soldier’s face was flush. “I… I should go.”

Zangya smiled at him. “I thought I was under arrest?” She teased.

Jaco stared at her as a strange question left his lips. “Do you want to play with my handcuffs?”

She giggled, moving away from him and putting her clothes back on. “Why don’t you follow me back to my room and we’ll see.”

Jaco didn’t question her. All he could do was follow her to where she promised him pleasure. The patrol didn’t need to know about him running into her, did they?


	59. Beerus/FemFrieza

Beerus grinned to himself. He had a couple of planets set for destruction, but that wasn’t what had him smirking. Frieza had come here. The galactic tyrant had come to gain his permission to destroy a planet that was already on his list, not that she said which one she wanted. “I can take care of planets on my own.”

Frieza grinned. “Are you sure about that? Don’t you think you need a break?” She walked around him, changing into her last form. “You seem tense, Lord Beerus, how about I help you with that?” She walked up, the dragged her fingers down his chest.

Beerus stared down at Frieza. Whis was visiting family of his, leaving the god alone. If he wanted to try out the frost demon, he could. Whis wasn’t here to keep him on a leash. “Are you trying to seduce me?”

“What would give you that idea?” Frieza giggled, running her fingers down that chest towards his pants.

“Your intentions are plain as day.” The god watched the tyrant, he smirked. “So, what did you have in mind?” He could use a good rub down. The frost demon was promising him that. Maybe if she was good enough, he would give her what she wanted.

Frieza walked dragged her hands back up, wrapping her arms around the god’s neck before pulling him down into a kiss. She rubbed herself against that powerful body. Someday, all of that would be hers. The frost demon just had to play the game right now. Lips fought franticly as tongues got involved. She could feel his hands moving down her body. It looked like she was going to get what she wanted. It helped that she wasn’t wearing any clothes. All she had to worry about was getting his pants down, which wasn’t that hard of a task.

Beerus felt the frost demon’s hands drag down his body again. This time both hands tugged as pants, removing them with ease. Beerus was still limp as one of Frieza’s hands landed between his legs. The frost demon stroked him without a second thought. Not that the god minded. This was the plan, wasn’t it? His length was growing hard as he pulled away from the kiss. “You know what to do.” He ordered, earning him a smirk from the frost demon.

Frieza fell to her knees. “I guess I see why you’re a god.” She stroked him a couple of times before placing the hard member into her mouth. She licked up and down the shaft, going down towards his balls. One after another, she placed one into her mouth and sucked. A hiss rang from above, urging her forward. Frieza dragged her tongue back up the shaft, keeping her prey in place. Beerus thought he was the one in control here, but she was the one with the power here. Her tongue found the head of his cock, licking up a trail of precum. She chuckled to herself as she stuffed him into her mouth, deep throating him all the way. A sharp breath came from above. Frieza knew she was winning. His cock was twitching in her mouth as she bobbed her head.

Beerus watched her, before closing his eyes. He didn’t expect her to be so focused on pleasuring him. Frieza must have really wanted to destroy that planet. “That’s it…fuck…” The god groaned, placing his hand behind her head. He thrust his hips, pushing himself against the back of her throat. She tightened her lips, bringing more pressure down on his throbbing member. With each move of her tongue, he was falling deeper into her trap…but at the same time, Beerus welcomed it. The god opened his eyes, taking delight in watching her suck on him. But that wasn’t the main event, the god was longing to thrust into that willing body, among other things. Grabbing her head, he pulled her off of him with a smirk. “That will be enough of that.”

Frieza felt alarmed. Did he see through her? The frost demon felt a chill. Beerus had the ability to destroy her with one touch. He growled to himself as he grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the main room they were in. Frieza felt confused though as she was lead to what appeared to be a table of some sort. “What are you…?” She began as he pushed her down on the bed, keeping her back to him. His hand landed on her tail, pulling it up and out of the way. Before Frieza could say anything else, the god lowered himself to his knees and began to lap at her womanhood. The frost demon moaned as that tongue lapped at her. She had been pretty dry from sucking him off, but as his tongue twisted itself inside of her, Frieza was beginning to get wet. Her core was dripping as his fingers found a sensitive nub. “Oh, Kami…” She moaned, letting her fingers dig into the table. “Beerus…”

The god smirked. Her body was definitely to his liking. Digging one of his fingers into her core, he felt satisfied by her cries of pleasure. “I would say that you want more.” He dug in deeper, curling his finger as he found a certain spot.

Frieza moaned. Her head flew back and her back arched as she felt the god continue to fuck her with her fingers. “Oh…Please…” She had never been one to beg, but dammit, she felt way too good right now.

Beerus chuckled as he removed his fingers. The god licked his hand, letting her taste fuel his own desire. “You want more?”

Frieza turned onto her back, facing the god. She opened her legs, signaling that she wanted him. The frost demon kept her eyes on the god. Beerus grabbed both of her legs, putting them over his shoulders. The god growled as he drove his cock inside of the frost demon in a flash. Frieza only gasped as the large member thrust in deep. “Ye…oh.”

The god groaned, slamming his hips as he pushed into that heat. Frieza was arching her back against the table as he thrust in harder. Her moans were spurring him on. “Take it…damn.”

“Yes, take me..oh!” Frieza moaned in desperation. She didn’t think it would be this good. She planned to fake her pleasure, but how she knew that was impossible. “Dee…oh, oh Kami…” She could hear Beerus straining as he thrust. “More, fuck me more…”

Beerus moved faster. This felt better than he expected. For someone that wasn’t a god, she knew how to fuck. “You want more? I’ll…I’ll give you more.” He slammed in, going as deep and hard as he could. She whimpered, driving him insane.

Frieza cried out. Her body was on fire, at least it felt like it. “Beer… Beerus…Oh …Oh, GOD!” Everything happened in a flash as she clamped down on him. Her body pulsed as she lost herself to her pleasure. There was a snarl above her as that cock stilled in her. There was a warmth that filled her, causing her insides to tingle. Frieza whimpered as the cock stayed inside. Her legs had moved down and around the god’s waist. Using Beerus as an anchor, the frost demon pulled herself up on him. She moaned, feeling that limp cock move deeper inside. Breathing hard, Frieza felt the god’s arms wrap around her. That limp cock was growing hard once more.

Beerus was surprised that she was up for more and groaned as he was pulled into a kiss. His hips moved, using his seed from the first exchange as a lubricant. He pressed in deep, listening to her mewl against him. “You like getting fucked…”

“Yes…oh, harder…” she looked down, watching as he thrust inside of her. “It’s so good…Beerus…”

“Fuck, Frieza…” The god groaned, going faster. This was becoming addicting. “You want that?”

“Yes…oh, yes…god…oh, oh, Beerus.” She moved her hips, meeting more of his thrusts. “More…oh, YES!” again, that pleasure took her. She clamped down on him once more, only for lips to fall on hers. Again, that tingling returned with more of that warmth. She was filled with his seed, but now she was satted.

Beerus pulled away from the kiss, keeping himself inside. “So, which planet did you wish to destroy?” He felt her fingers making circles on his chest.

Frieza grinned as she looked into his eyes. “Planet Vegeta will suffice.” His cock began to pull out, but she stopped him. “How about you take me to your room for some more fun?”

Beerus looked up at the clock. Whis would be back in at the end of the day. “I don’t see how it would hurt.”


	60. Zamasu/Pan

Zamasu chuckled to himself. Here he was in the future. He knew that this was different than the usual future that he had been sent to before. This appeared to be the true future of his original timeline. The kai walked forward, wondering what he could do now that he was here. He could go and find the super dragonballs. It would give him an advantage to use them during another timeline.

As he was about to disappear, he noticed someone coming closer. Soon, a young woman was standing in front of him. She cocked her head to the side. “You don’t look like our kai,” She stated.

Zamasu’s eyes narrowed. “What did you say?” Was the kaioshin of universe 7 still running around with mortals? What a fool.

“You’re taller than ours, and your skin is different.” She moved closer, getting a good look at him. The girl giggled, he was quite good looking. Not only that, but she could sense his power. The saiyan in her liked that sort of thing. She walked closer, running her finger down his chest. “Not that I don’t like different.”

The kai’s eyes went wide. “What are you suggesting?” Zamasu couldn’t believe what she was thinking. She was a mortal…he was a god. Those things didn’t mix. But as she rubbed her finger against his chest, his eyes looked down, getting a full view down her cleavage. He felt a twitch from below. “What are you doing?!” the kai asked in alarm. Her hand had moved down towards his sash and was pulling on it. “Look, wench…”

“It’s Son Pan,” the girl said with a smile. She took pleasure in watching him freeze up at that. “So, are you going to take me for a spin or not?” Recently, she had been through a bad break up. It wouldn’t hurt to get a little revenge against her cheating ex.

Zamasu’s mouth went dry. This girl was related to Son Goku. A dark thought came to mind. It wouldn’t hurt to give the girl something. Using her could be fun. “How about you show me what you’ve got first?” the kai asked. His eyes followed her as she dropped to her knees in front of him. His clothes were opened and his length sprang free. The kai grinned down at her, thinking of his revenge. However, a second later he groaned as her tongue slid down his shaft. Zamasu closed his eyes, letting her work on him.

Pan moaned, sucking on the side of the cock presented to her. She could see that he was liking what she was doing. Her hands grasped his shaft, stroking it as she began to mess with the head. Her tongue swirled around the large member, sucking on it for a couple of seconds. Her eyes watched him, noting his expressions. It was nice to see someone let loose like this. In one swift motion, she deep throated his cock. Her hands had latched on to his sack, squeezing it as she sucked on his large member. Pan could feel it at the back of her throat. His hips were moving, thrust his cock into her mouth. She let out a soft moan, letting him feel the vibrations of her lips and tongue. There was a gasp and moan above her. Seconds later, Pan could feel the kai’s hand gripping onto her hair, holding her in place as he thrust forward. Zamasu was making some choice sounds that only served to turn on the quarter saiyan. Pan sucked, feeling that cock twitch inside her mouth.

Before he could finish, the kai popped himself out of her mouth. Zamasu was panting. He didn’t expect to gain that much pleasure from a mortal. The god stared down at her, noting her smile as she licked her lips. A groan forced itself from his lips as he watched her get to her feet. Suddenly, she was stripping for him, removing various articles of clothing. Pan stared up at him, showing off her exposed body. “Do you like what you see, Mister Kai?” She still didn’t have his name.

“It’s Zamasu…how old are you?” The god couldn’t help but ask as he took a gander at her perky breasts.

Pan giggled. “I just turned 18 yesterday,” she said with a seductive smile. “So, Zamasu, would you like a touch?”

The green kai smirked as he strode forward. Soon her breasts were in his hands, the soft mounds fit perfectly in his grasp. All he could think about was how horny he was, his plan to destroy the mortals was slowly fading away, as was his revenge against Son Goku. All he wanted to do was fuck this girl.

Pan noticed his look of lust and continued to smile. “How would you like to take me?” she asked. Her heat was ready to be taken. The quarter saiyan could feel how wet she was. “Unless, you don’t think you’re man enough.”

Just as she predicted, the kai pushed her against a nearby tree. Her legs were pulled up as he positioned himself. Seconds later, she gasped as Zamasu pushed deep inside. Pan moaned, clinging to him as he thrust in hard. “Yes, oh…” she whimpered as the loud slapping of his balls rang through the field they were in. She was sure her moans could be heard for miles. “Deep…oh, please deeper.”

The kai was panting as he thrust in hard. She was just so tight, but it felt like she could be tighter. “Fuck.” The curse word left his lips before he could even think about it. All he could do was slam himself into that tight heat.

Pan moaned, her arms were around his neck as she took everything he had, but it wasn’t enough. “More… Zamasu, my… my ass.” She couldn’t help it that she had such a fetish.

Zamasu heard her request and let out a groan. He had never done that before. He pulled out of her heat before placing himself at her ass. His cock was still lubed up from her wet core, so as he pressed himself into her ass, it went smoother than he expected. His eyes shut as he got used to the warmth around him. “That’s…” His words stopped as he thrust in hard. The tightness around him was so intense.

“Yes… my…oh,” Pan moaned, feeling that cock slamming into her. “Please… oh, more, Kami!”

The god smirked at that, causing him to thrust faster. As he pushed her against the tree, his hand landed on her clit, touching it while he took her ass. The quarter saiyan whimpered in pleasure, calling out his name just the way he liked. “Damn…God, damn,” he groaned.

Pan whimpered once more, falling over the edge. Her body pulsed and she cried out. Her pleasure over took her as she moaned. It was as if her body was rocking back and forth. Warmth filled her ass as the kai moaned her name.

Zamasu had to remember to breathe. He wasn’t expecting a mortal to take it so well. He planned to speak, but she pulled him into a kiss. His cock twitched as he pulled it out and placed her legs back on the ground. Pan almost fell against the tree, only for it to crack and fall to the ground. “It looks like we over did it,” the kai said in shock.

Pan giggled. “We could always test that theory.”

As she led him away, Zamasu began to wonder why he even came here in the first place.


	61. Champa/Vados

Champa growled to himself. The tournament had not gone the way he wanted it to. Beerus would hold this over him for months. As he walked into his room, the god couldn’t contain his anger. If only Hit hadn’t taken a fall like that, then he would have beaten his brother fair and square.

He slumped onto his bed, facing the headboard. He wanted nothing more than to smash his brother’s face in. A giggle rang behind him, but he didn’t turn to face it. “What do you want, Vados?” He knew the angel would want to rub it in.

She giggled as she appeared closer to the bed. “You look like you need some cheering up, Champa-sama.” A glow surrounded her as she activated her staff, but the god didn’t even notice or if he did, he didn’t say anything. “You usually perk up when I make food appear.” Vados rolled her eyes. “So, you don’t want food.” Her staff flashed once more, removing her clothing. “What about this?”

Champa growled, he wanted her to leave him alone. He turned his head to dismiss her only to freeze in place. Vados rarely allowed him the treat of seeing her naked. The god twisted around, sitting on the bed as he faced her. Champa began to drool, looking up and down that perfect form. “Are you truly giving yourself to me or is this only for my viewing pleasure?” The god asked. The angel always let him touch himself during these moments, he was just waiting for the day when he could go further.

Vados smiled down at him. “We’ll see.” It wouldn’t hurt to give him a taste of what she could really do. She had the control here anyway. The angel fondled her breasts, putting on a show for the god. She could see Champa pulling himself out. She had seen it plenty of times, but now that he thought he had a chance the god was going to go all out. She grinned, playing with her nipples as he stroked his shaft. But instead of moving fast, he was going slower than usual. It was strange, but as she played with her breasts, the angel felt a quivering between her legs. Precum was pooling at the tip and she wondered what he tasted like. Vados couldn’t remember the last time she gave into her desires. But if she did this now, it would change the dynamic of their relationship. Jacking off to her was one thing, but sucking him off was another.

Champa’s eyes roamed. If there was anything he had over Beerus, it was having Vados as his angel instead. The fact that she let him stare at her was almost enough, but the god longed to touch that slender form of hers, among other things. His mouth watered. There was a strange aroma on the air, but he had no idea what it was. He wondered if it was the food, but that couldn’t be it. “Vados,” he spoke, continuing the movement of his hand.

Champa didn’t get to finish his sentence as the angel placed her hand between her legs. Vados found her clit. She needed to stop her growing lust in place, but the touching didn’t help. Her eyes found their way back to the god’s member. She ached. When had she gotten so weak? Her desires were winning as she caved. What happened…was going to happen. The angel walked forward. The god removed his hand, watching her every move. As she fell to her knees, Vados pulled his legs apart. It was practically in her face. She let out mew. There was no reason for her to feel so hot right now.

The god stared down at her in shock. Champa had never imagined that this day would come. He knew better than to say anything. It would ruin the moment. Her hands dragged up his thighs, going towards his throbbing member. Champa hissed when those soft hands found him. Her fingers wrapped around his shaft, stroking it slowly. Vados’s thumb was messing with the head, rubbing into that pool of precum. The god growled low in his throat. He wanted to feel more, but knew better than to be impatient. If he kept himself in check, Champa felt that Vados would give him more.

The angel stared up at the god. She leaned forward, sliding her tongue against the tip of his cock. Champa groaned as she swept her tongue across the head, licking up his precum. Vados was surprised. She didn’t expect it to taste like this. Dragging her lips back up, she placed the head of his length into her mouth and sucked. Her eyes closed as she stuffed more of him into her mouth.

“Va…” Champa moaned. He figured that she had skills, but never dreamed that he would ever experience them. The god’s hand moved lower, grabbing one of her breasts. He squeezed it, earning him a moan. Vados sucked on his cock with more vigor, practically driving Champa insane. The god kept touching her soft skin as she bobbed her head. He could feel himself near the back of her throat. His head went backwards, catching more of that smell that was on the air. “Vados…is that you?” the god panted, sweat was rolling off of him as he stared down at her.

The angel popped off of him, staring up at the god. What had she just been doing for that last 5 minutes? She felt a taste on her tongue… she had been sucking on Champa’s member. Vados felt embarrassed. Why was she so wet? This didn’t make any sense.

Suddenly, the god moved back. He had a feeling that she was going to stop if he said something. He moved on his side, facing away from her. “Just go.” He was going to have to finish things himself.

Vados turned red. Was he really pushing her away? Champa of all people was rejecting her. The angel sneered. She wasn’t going to let him get away with it. As she drew closer, she realized that he was touching himself. He dared to finish himself off. Was he mocking her? This wouldn’t stand. The angel rolled him onto his back. Champa stared at Vados in shock as the angel straddled his waist. The angel rubbed herself against his cock. Vados grabbed his member, pulling herself up a bit. In one shift motion, she buried him inside of her. The angel cried out, feeling the god deep inside. Vados’s hands landed on the head board, her breasts dangled in Champa’s face as she began to rock her hips.

The god stared up at those breasts. The pressure around his cock was intense and he let out a groan, thrusting upward. His hands slid up to her hips, holding her in place as she rode him. The god listened to her as she moaned. Champa leaned his head up, sucking on one of her nipples as she rocked her hips.

“Oh…ye…yes…oh!” Vados cried out. This was more intense than she ever imagined. “Cha…Champa…oh…” She rocked herself faster. His hips were moving faster, meeting her each time. His teeth bit down on her nipple, forcing a moan from her lips. “Oh, God…yes… Champa…OH!” His tongue soothed her teat, as his fingers were digging into her hips. “It’s…Champa… Champa…YES!” Her body fell over the edge as she felt him lose his seed. Her eyes closed as she cried out, clamping down on that shooting cock. Her insides were coated as both of them found release. The angel was breathing hard as she felt his lips come free of her breast. Vados’s eyes stared down, finding Champa content with himself. She pulled herself free, but didn’t feel like leaving.

The god purred, rolling over onto his side as he slept. Vados thought about leaving once more, but decided against it. Instead, she cuddled up next to him. Letting him purr into her neck as sleep took her.

* * *

 

The next morning Vados woke up next to Champa. The two of them stared at each other in shock. Neither of them thought it would ever go that far. Finally, the angel sighed as she leaned into him, letting her lips fall on his. It seemed that this was just the way things were. Besides, she found herself wanting to ride that cock again.

Champa smirked to himself as he lowered his head to suck on her breasts. Why had he been mad again?

 


	62. Videl/Bra

Videl gave Bra a smile as she poured the girl some tea. She didn’t know why the girl looked so nervous. Sure, she didn’t understand why Bulma’s daughter wanted to visit her at this time, but it had to be something big for her to look so flustered. “You can tell me anything,” she reassured the princess as she passed her a cup.

Bra turned red. “I just don’t know who I can talk to. I think something is wrong with me.”

“Why would you say that?” Videl asked, before noticing where Bra’s eyes were. She didn’t say anything about it though. Bra would come out with it eventually. “Why don’t I get some cookies from the kitchen?” Videl stood up, but found that Bra had grabbed her shirt. The young girl looked frightened. Her eighteenth birthday had passed, but Bra hadn’t invited any boys. At first, Videl thought what everyone else thought… Vegeta had scared them away, but now Videl knew better than that.

“I…” Bra began, then looked away. “I just want to know why women make me feel funny.” She couldn’t help it, she found the female body more appealing. Something about touching soft skin over rugged muscle fascinated her. The idea of holding a pair of breasts in her hands was enough to make her wet. But this wasn’t normal…

Videl gave her a smile. This reminded her of when she was younger. She used to screw around with Erasa all of the time. “Tell me, how do women make you feel funny?”

“My body just gets all warm thinking about it…” Bra felt so confused. What was she going to do?

“Bra, have you ever touched another girl?” Videl felt curious. Gohan was gone for a business meeting, so they wouldn’t be disturbed. Bra needed to come out of the closet she was in, and the housewife would do everything in her power to help the princess.

Bra shook her head. “No, I’ve never even kissed one…I’ve kissed a guy, but…” She felt a little repulsed as she thought about that. It just didn’t feel right at all.

Videl gave her a smile. “If you need help, then allow me to do it.”

“What?” Bra asked, feeling confused.

“If you want to know what kissing another woman is like, then kiss me,” Videl said with a smile.

Bra turned red and prepared herself, only for Videl to stand up. “I thought…”

“Not here, come with me.” Videl led the younger girl to what appeared to be a guest room. The housewife was starting to feel excited. She knew that Bra was new to this, but that didn’t stop her from feeling a tingling from down below. Her heart beat faster as she sat on the edge of the bed. The princess followed suit, her eyes still full of intrigue. “Now tell me what do you know about kissing?”

Bra turned red. “Well, I’ve never really liked it…mainly because it’s too hard.” Every guy she had attempted to kiss just didn’t feel right.

Videl leaned into the princess while pulling Bra against her. “Relax and close your eyes. When you feel my lips, move your own in whatever way you wish.” She didn’t want to scare the girl away from what she really wanted. Videl watched as the princess’s eyes began to close and smiled. Slowly, she allowed her lips to ghost against Bra’s. The princess’s lips moved almost instantly, but Videl kept the pace slow. She wanted Bra to feel the softness of her hips and bask in the temptation she was being offered.

Bra moaned, it was better than she imagined. Soft lips were caressing her own, while soft skin awaited her. Videl’s hands were moving on her body, but the princess didn’t care in the slightest. Bra let those lips push her own open, allowing their tongues to caress each other. She whimpered as the housewife’s hands found her breasts through her shirt. Every action that Videl took was mesmerizing. Bra felt a pull at her shirt and allowed the housewife to remove it. There was a slight chill on the air, but that did nothing to calm the fire that was starting to burn inside of her. Videl’s lips returned to her own, tasting her as she undid the princess’s bra. It fell to the floor, allowing the housewife to fondle her exposed breasts. Bra pulled back, moaning as those soft hands teased her nipples.

“It seems that you really are into a woman’s touch.” Videl gave the girl a smile before pushing her down to the bed. The housewife straddled Bra’s hips as she removed her own shirt and bra. The princess stared up at her, growing redder and wetter by the second. “You wish to touch them? Go ahead,” Videl answered.

The princess slowly raised her hands, she found Videl’s breasts and let out a whimper as she took in the feel of them. The feel of delicate skin against her own was invigorating. At the same time, the housewife leaned back. Videl’s lips found Bra’s nipple and began to suck at the growing teat. Bra cried out; this was bliss. Her body had never felt this way before. She couldn’t help it as she asked for more.

Videl giggled, swirling her tongue around that delicate nipple. She sucked down hard as more ideas came to her. “How about I get a better taste?”

Bra felt confused, then cold as Videl pulled off of her. The princess watched as the housewife began to pull at her skirt causing her to turn beet red. Bra looked away from Videl as her underwear was removed, exposing the rest of her body to the housewife. There was another giggle before Bra gasped. Videl had placed her hand on her dripping core. Her eyes flashed up, only to find Videl gone. The housewife had fallen to her knees, while at the same time, opening Bra’s legs. The princess let out a soft moan as something warm and wet lapped at her crease. What Bra could only guess was a tongue, pushed inside of her folds, tasting her womanhood. That dominant muscle twisted around her sensitive pearl, forcing more than just a gasp from the princess’s lips. Bra grabbed onto the sheets as she felt pleasure consume her. That amazing tongue was tasting all of her. Another gasp fell from her lips as she felt something penetrate her core. Videl had slid her fingers inside, twisting and pulling them in such a marvelous way. Bra moaned. “Please…oh.” The princess was sure that she was going to go insane. Nothing had ever felt this good before. Her body was being stretched out, but she felt no pain. All she felt was glorious pleasure.

Videl smirked down at her prize. Bra was better than she thought she would be. Her taste remained on her lips as the housewife removed herself and stood up. Bra’s eyes followed her as she opened a drawer, taking out a strange looking toy. “Do you know what this is?” the housewife asked. Bra shook her head, but watched as Videl removed her pants and underwear. The princess stared on in awe as Videl inserted one end of the toy into herself before getting closer to Bra. “Open your legs more and relax.”

Bra felt nervous, but did what she was asked. She couldn’t help but feel intrigued as she felt the fake cock slide against her womanhood. Before the princess could ask, Videl was kissing her. Those soft lips stole her moan as the toy was pushed inside of her. The princess had no time to think about her situation as the housewife moved her hips, causing the toy to move deep inside of her. “Wha…oh!” Bra moaned, feeling the fake cock rubbing a place she had never been able to touch. “Yes…”

Videl moved faster, letting out a few moans of her own. “Yes…oh, Bra. You like that? Mmm.”

“Yes…oh…more.” The princess moaned, giving into her desire. She could no longer deny it. Bra knew she wanted women. “Hard…oh…oh yes.”

The housewife whimpered as she thrust in hard. Bra’s hands had moved to her breasts, playing with her nipples and squeezing the mounds. The action only increased the power of Videl’s thrusts. “Yes…yes…Bra.”

“Videl…oh…please…yes…OH!” Bra let out a loud moan as her body clamped down on the toy. Juices released from her body as she thrashed against the bed. Above her, Videl was giving into her own pleasure. Soft but loud whimpers filled the air as both of them came down from that high. “Wow,” the princess said, only to be kissed.

Videl smiled. “I see that you have your answer.” She pulled the toy out and got dressed, watching as Bra did the same. Finishing up before the princess, Videl walked over to the drawer once more and grabbed something. She passed the toy to the princess, only to see her blush. “Until you find yourself a girlfriend, this will do the job.”


	63. MergedZamasu/FemVegito

The Merged Zamasu looked down with a smirk on his face. It appeared that he had won. His adversaries, Gokuu and Vega had fused, but it looked like it wasn’t going to be enough. They had been able to get far away from the rest of the humans that were still running around though.

The fused Vegito was staring at her opponent. How in the world was she supposed to beat an immortal? She could hear Zamasu chuckling as he got closer. Suddenly, an idea came to her from one of her sides. The suggestion of seduction was now on the table. The other part of her blushed, but knew they really didn’t have that much of a choice in the matter. They needed to find a weakness in Zamasu’s armor and this might be what they were looking for.

The fused kai got closer. The part that was Black had been lucky to get a male body when they wished to be Son Gokuu. Everything had been working out in his favor now. Nothing would stop them from destroying everything. As Zamasu got closer to his target, he noticed that something was off. Almost instantly, the kai turned beet red.

On the ground, Vegito had cut open her gi, exposing all of her cleavage to her opponent. She pulled off the rest of her top, giving him a seductive stare. “You know, it’s been a long time since a fighter has made me this wet.”

Zamasu’s two halves were screaming at each other. One was the voice of reason, while the other was intrigued. The merged being walked closer to the female saiyan. Her eyes were shining up at him in a way that forced all of his blood to go south. Vegito grabbed her breasts, squeezing them together while playing with the nipples. “You…you won’t trick me…”

The female saiyan let out a moan, “but I need you…” She pulled on his sash, opening up his outfit and exposing his growing manhood. “From the look of it, you want me, too.” She grabbed the shaft, working it in her hand as his eyes went wide. She made sure to drag her fingers up the head, while keeping her eyes on him. “You seem to like my breasts.” Her free hand grabbed his hand and moved it down, so he could get a touch.

His hand squeezed the mound on instinct, Zamasu hated to admit it, but she was clearly having an effect on him. “You’re a foul temptress.”

“Oh, don’t be like that.” She placed his cock between her breasts and rubbed it. Vegito knew that Bloomer really liked this technique. The next move had her leaning down and licking at the tip of his member. Her tongue lapped before she began to suck on the head.

Zamasu let out a soft groan. Never had he felt anything like this before. She was stirring up things in him that he had never known. “Wow…you can really…” the merged being couldn’t finish his sentence, all he could do was moan as her tongue and breasts surrounded him in pleasure. Her eyes had closed as she focused on the task at hand. At some point, he had begun to squeeze her breasts again. His plan lay forgotten as he gave into the pleasure that was searing through him. “That’s…that’s it…”

Vegito smirked, she sucked hard on the head before deep throating him in one go. She knew that Chico really liked that and it seemed that Zamasu was also one for such a thing. Through it all though, she didn’t expect to feel wet. That had been a lie at the beginning, but now the female saiyan was feeling aroused. Her body was hot as she made sure to lick every part of his grown member.

Suddenly, Zamasu removed her from his member. He looked down at her, feeling a buzz in his groin. Her eyes questioned him as he pulled her to her feet. This wasn’t the place he needed to do this. “Instant transmit us somewhere private.”

Vegito giggled. “So, you do want a piece of me?” She placed her fingers against her head, while keeping her hands on him. They were transported to a strange place. She barely knew where they were, did he influence this? “I thought I was choosing the place.”

Zamasu removed his own hand from his head. “You wouldn’t know anywhere that was private in this time.” He pushed her down to a bed. He had brought her to this universe for a reason. “Now, I will get what I desire.” The merged kai pulled open the rest of her outfit, tossing her pants in the corner. His mouth watered as he took in her bare legs and womanhood. “You were a little overdressed.”

“So are you,” Vegito answered, but motioned him forward. It wouldn’t hurt to indulge themselves. She watched the kai strip, growing wetter in the process. “I don’t know how much longer I can wait.” But instead of him trying to take her, he placed his hand between her legs and rubbed her clit. A whimper fell from her without a thought. His fingers kept flicking that sensitive part of her, driving her insane.

“You think you can control this game, mortal…remember, I’m a god,” Zamasu said with a grin. Her hips were moving in response to his touch. “It looks like you like to be manhandled. I wonder which one of you had the hots for me as Black…was it the princess or the one whose body I took?” He thought it over, finding one eye flash, while the other didn’t. He chuckled. “So, it’s the princess that’s got the hots for me, interesting,” Zamasu said as he climbed on top of her. “Perhaps I can get some time alone with her after you separate,” the kai teased, but entered her before she could say anything else. He growled slightly as he thrust into that tight heat. Sure, as a Kai, he had never done this before, but it was as if the saiyan part that was merged with him was taking over.

Vegito moaned. Her lips opened and closed multiple times as his thrusts went deeper. “More…yes.” The part that was Gokuu was trying to get a handle on the part that was Vega, but that faded as Zamasu began to move his hips a lot sharper. “Yes…oh, don’t stop.”

The merged kai groaned, feeling her arms come around him. Long scratches went down his back as she asked for more, no as she begged for more. “You…mmm.” It was like the words had been cut from his throat as he kept going, all he could do was moan as he pressed in as hard as he could.

“Fast…oh, yes, yes…more!” The female saiyan’s legs wrapped around his waist, holding him there as he took her. “Zamasu, that’s ah…yes.” She couldn’t control herself as she got closer to her climax. Her eyes stared up at his as she finally fell over the edge. “GOD!”

With that the merged being lost himself. He came hard inside of her, shooting his seed all over her insides. The god groaned one last time before falling on top of her. He panted, but remained shocked when he realized that his body had split…but he wasn’t the only one. The green kai was on top of Gokuu…but he was still inside of her. To his right, Black was above Vega in the same position. Slowly, Black began to move his hips again, gaining him a moan from the princess. Gokuu whimpered, grabbing the kai’s face and pulling it down into a kiss.

It was sunrise when the four finally stopped what they were doing, leaving them to sleep in a pile in the middle of Universe 10.


	64. Jeice/Salza/Zarbon Yaoi

Jeice closed his eyes as he walked into Zarbon’s room. He wasn’t planning on coming here, but these were orders. He glared at Salza, who was also glaring up at him. Why were the two of them here? Didn’t Zarbon know about how much they disliked each other? They were on different teams, there was no reason for them to all get along.

As Jeice was about to dig into Salza, Zarbon closed the door to the room. “I hear the two of you haven’t been getting along.”

“Why does it matter?” Salza began. “We’re on different teams. There’s nothing wrong with us hating each other.”

Jeice didn’t want to agree with the other fighter, but nodded anyway. He needed to get back to the Ginyu Force instead of wasting his time in the company of a lunatic.

Zarbon smirked. “You’re acting like you have a choice in the matter. Lord Frieza doesn’t want any discourse. Your teams are scheduled to go after the same target within a month and working together will be essential.”

“Like a Ginyu would even care about that.” Salza quipped.

“What are you trying to say about my squad?” Jeice snapped. The two were getting in each other’s faces as they growled. “Ginyu’s a good man, who even leads your group?”

“We don’t need a leader. Besides, who would want that idiot as a leader? That posing of yours looks stupid.” Salza remarked.

Jeice was going to punch the blond in the face, but Zarbon stopped him. The large alien grinned. “Stop your useless bickering. It’s getting both of you nowhere.” Zarbon stared down at the two of them. “I have something better for the two of you right now.”

“Something better?” The red skinned alien inquired. What could Zarbon have for the two of them?

Frieza’s right hand man smirked as he looked between the two of them. “It’s a little exercise in getting along for the two of you.” Zarbon pulled off his armor, exposing his limp member. “The two of you will have to work together to get me to cum.”

Salza’s eyes went wide as he stared down at it. “You want us to…”

“make you cum?” Jeice finished for the blond.

“Yes, but it will be a team effort.” Zarbon smirked. “I already know that both of you like cock, so why not give it a shot.”

Salza rolled his eyes. He didn’t have to take this, but was floored as he looked over and found Jeice getting to his knees. “You’re going to do this?!”

“The faster I do this, the faster I can get back to my team. Besides, I doubt we can leave until the deed is over with.” Zarbon gave the red skinned man a nod before. “If you can’t handle it, just sit there.”

Salza grumbled as he lowered himself next to Jeice. The two shared a glare before fighting over who got to start. Jeice finally won and began to stroke the member that was in front of him. Salza scoffed, watching his nemesis. His eyes stayed on the red skinned man as Jeice began to rub the head of Zarbon’s member with his thumb. There was a sigh from above as Jeice made steady but full strokes. The white haired alien leaned forward and began to suck on the tip of Zarbon’s member. Salza didn’t know why, but it looked rather arousing. Jeice had only the tip in his mouth, but for some reason, the blond was mesmerized. Without thinking, his hand found its way between the red skinned alien’s legs and began to rub where Jeice’s member was.

The Ginyu force member popped off of Zarbon to look at Salza. “What are you…mmm?” It felt better than he thought it would be. Why was his rival doing this? Jeice let out a soft moan as he opened his legs more. He kind of wished his jumpsuit was gone.

Zarbon chuckled. “The two of you are a little over dressed. Why don’t you strip down?”

Almost as if they were under some kind of spell, the two rivals began to remove their clothes. Red skin and greenish blue skin was revealed. Jeice opened his legs more, allowing Salza to stroke his member. “Ah…” The Ginyu moaned, feeling that glorious tugging. Jeice returned his mouth to Zarbon’s member. This was getting better by the second. Salza came around him at some point, letting the red skinned alien feel him standing behind him. Something wonderful rubbed against his ass, before the blond shifted to tasting him. Jeice let go of Zarbon as he moaned. He didn’t think a tongue licking his hole would be so good. “Yes…oh, please.” He gasped as a finger worked itself inside of him. “Oh!”

Salza watched, feeling his desire grow with each passing second. He groaned as he felt that heat. The Ginyu was tight…very tight… “You want me to fuck you?” The blond asked.

“Do it, put it in me…” Jeice didn’t know why he felt like this. He hated Salza, so why was he so aroused by the idea of getting fucked by him? Before he could stop to really think about it, the blond rubbed that magnificent cock against him. Even when Ginyu did this, he wasn’t this hard… A gasp left his lips, leaving those thoughts behind. Salza pushed inside, filling him up. “Oh!”

Salza groaned. “You really are tight…fuck…” The blond began to move his hips, feeling the Ginyu force member’s cavern all around him. As he thrust forward, Salza wasn’t sure if he had ever felt anything this good before. “You’re so…”

“Yeah…oh.” Jeice moaned, feeling that hard dick moving inside of him. He was whimpering loudly as he was pushed into in the best way possible. “Deep…oh, take me…”

Salza let out a moan, only to gasp as Zarbon came up behind him. The blond looked back to find Frieza’s right hand man fingering his ass. “Wha…what are you…Oh!” His thrusts had slowed down as he was stretched open.

“Did you think I would let you two finish on your own? If you want to fuck after this, I don’t mind, but you started with me, so you’ll finish me.” Zarbon exclaimed. He grabbed Salza, pulling his backside against his member. The blond had no time to react as he was thrust into. “Mmm, have you never been taken before? …that’s nice.”

Salza’s eyes went wide. “I…oh…” His hips began to move again. There was pain from Zarbon, but the tightness around his length was enough to push it aside. “Jeice…oh…fuck.” As he kept going, this ass began to feel great as well. Zarbon was hitting something on purpose with his thrusts.

“Sal…oh…yes…deep… do it deep…oH.” Jeice was back to the sense of bliss. He didn’t want it to stop. The red skinned alien was enjoying being taken like this. “Baby…please…”

“Oh…oh, fuck…” Salza watched Jeice’s face tilt to the side and leaned forward, allowing the two to kiss. “Mine…Oh, Baby…”

Zarbon chuckled as he watched the display. “Now I get it…mmm…that’s good…” He kept his eyes on them as Jeice let out a loud, needy moan. Second later, the floor was painted white. Zarbon felt a something tighten on him and knew that Salza had just lost himself in his newfound lover. Frieza’s right hand man kept thrusting. He heard some panting from below and smirked as he pulled out. Both men looked up at him…enraptured. Before he knew it, Salza had begun to suck on him. Jeice was next to the blond and was sucking at his balls. Both men’s lips got closer, allowing their tongues to meet as they sucked on the tip at the same time. “That’s it…fuck…YES!” Zarbon lost himself, coating more than just their tongues in his seed. The two didn’t even seem to notice though. They were still too caught up in each other. Frieza’s henchmen smirked as he dressed. Jeice and Salza were still making out. He said nothing as he began to leave. It seemed that their “rivalry” had been nothing but a cry for attention. Lord Frieza had been correct after all.


	65. Gohan/Brianne/Su/Sanka

Gohan scratched his head. He had been separated from his team in the tournament of power and now he had to fight to survive on his own. He couldn’t trust anyone and thought to keep to himself as he looked for his mentor.

As the half saiyan looked for those from his universe, he ran into what appeared to be 3 young women. His eyes looked over them, not really seeing anything that special about them. Their power levels were low, but he knew that there had to be some kind of secret. It was best if the world never knew that secret though. He needed to defeat them here and now.

“Brianne, he looks like he needs a lesson on love.” Su said to the leader.

“I agree. This one doesn’t know what love is.” Sanka agreed.

“Then let us show him what love is.” Brianne began. She was going to transform, but the stranger from universe 7 only gawked at them. “What are you looking at?”

“I…I just think I already know what love is.” Gohan stated, he took in their appearances, but felt that he really didn’t want to see what their forms had in store for him. Instead, he would end this fight now…with his own brand of seduction. He grabbed the brunette in blue. “Unless you have something else to show me.” She turned red immediately.

Su walked forward. “He’s trying to use our love against us by tainting it!”

“Fight him, Sanka!” Brianne cried out, only for Gohan to pull the brunette into a kiss. Both women stared on in horror as brunette relaxed before giving into the saiyan’s touch. Su ran forward to save her friend only for the brunette to catch her. It was like Sanka was under some kind of spell as the brunette giggled.

“You can’t listen to him…mmm.” Su couldn’t get another word out as the saiyan captured her lips. Her eyes went wide as the same arousal began to overtake her. She had never been kissed like this before. Su’s glasses almost fell off as she gave into those powerful, but soft lips. His demanding presence was enough to bring her to her knees.

Gohan chuckled as Su dropped and she wasn’t the only one, Sanka had fallen to her knees as well. “Now, Brianne, how about you join us.”

“You’re an evil fiend and I will not stand for it!” She was going to transform but could only stop and stare as Su pulled on the saiyan’s sash. “What are you doing?!” Brianne asked as her comrades pulled down Gohan’s pants. The green haired girl couldn’t stop herself as she started at the growing appendage that was freed. Brianne watched as Sanka grabbed hold of the member, while Su began to lick and suck at the head. “Stop…you can’t…”

Gohan smirked down at the two ladies, then back at Brianne. “Don’t you want a taste as well?” She glared at him, only to watch in horror as Su sucked down harder on his member. Sanka had leaned down and was licking at the saiyan’s balls. “That’s it, ladies…keep going…” Slurping sounds could be heard as Gohan thrust forward into that willing mouth. Even with all of his pleasure around him, the saiyan remained in control. “Su, switch with Sanka for a while…mmm.” Su popped off, leaving a trail of saliva between her lips and his cock. The glass’s wearer gave him a small smile before pulling the brunette off of Gohan’s sack. She moaned, seeing how enraptured Sanka was. Su pulled the brunette into a kiss and it became a sensual teasing of tongues. The saiyan smirked as he watched them undress. This was exactly what he wanted right now.

Brianne walked forward. “Girls, you have to stop…” She gazed at her comrades as Su began to lick at Sanka’s womanhood. The brunette had returned to sucking off the saiyan from universe 7 though. “I said…” Brianne realized her mistake too late as Gohan grabbed her and pulled her close. He gave her a smile and she looked at him in fear. She couldn’t transform like this.

Gohan kept his smile in place. “You wanted to show me love…didn’t you…?” It was hard for him to speak as his cock was being sucked on hard down below. Sanka had him in the back of her throat and was playing with his sack. Meanwhile, vibrations were moving up his cock from the brunette’s moans. Su was twisting her tongue into Sanka’s core while rubbing her sensitive clit.

Before Brianne could say anything else, she was pulled into a kiss. She tried to control her power, but who was she kidding. Her lack of control pointed to this. She was already in too deep… She was already too aroused to do anything. His lips were strong and demanding on her own, causing her womanhood to quiver with excitement. When was the last time that a man made her feel this way? Gohan’s tongue pushed into her mouth, tasting her own in the most delicious way. Brianne didn’t even notice that her hands were moving up his muscled chest. Never had she been kissed in such a way. A hand landed between her legs, rubbing her womanhood through her dress. “Yes…oh.” Gohan smirked as she gave into him.

Sanka slurped as she watched the sight above her. The green haired girl was begging for the saiyan to strip her. The brunette sucked down hard, getting Gohan’s attention. He smiled down at her. “You really like to suck, don’t you?” Sanka pulled back, popping off of his cock. She lapped at the head, tasting some of his precum. Between her legs, Su was doing the same to her pearl. “Why don’t you two help Brianne?” The girl with the green hair was whimpering at his touch.

Su removed herself from Sanka and stood up. She walked over and helped Gohan in undressing Brianne. The green haired girl moaned, as her breasts were toyed with. Su leaned forward sucking at her mentor’s nipples. As the glass’s girl did so, Gohan pulled himself down. He could see Sanka staring at him. The brunette was still sucking at him. As Su sucked at those delicate nipples, she felt something between her legs. Gohan has placed himself between them. His hands were working on her womanhood, Su’s clit was between his index and middle finger as he worked it.

Sanka removed her lips from that cock. She was wet from her actions and pulled herself onto the saiyan’s lap. A coo left her lips as he spoke. “Go ahead, you want to feel me inside you, don’t you?” The brunette moaned, pushing herself down on the hard member. It didn’t take her long to start rocking herself. His cock was so big inside of her. It was touching everything.

“Yes…oh…” Sanka moaned as she rode him. She could feel his hips thrusting up into her. “More…Yes.”

Gohan groaned, his hands were at work on Su while his lips were toying with Brianne. Both girls were making out above him and toying with each other’s breasts. So far, Sanka was proving to be his favorite. His member was locked in that warm and wet cavern of hers and he didn’t want that to stop. The saiyan lapped at the green haired girl’s core while fingering the one with the glasses womanhood. Both girls pulled up from their kiss to moan.

“Yes.” Su whimpered.

“Oh, oh my…” Brianne mewled.

“Harder…fuck me harder.” Sanka moaned.

Gohan chuckled. He moved his hips faster, driving himself up into her harder. Seconds later, he heard a cry of pleasure followed by a tightening around him. Gohan groaned, thrusting up into that heat. He lost himself, filling her with his seed. Sanka was whimpering as his seed filled her. Slowly, she pulled off of him, panting as she laid on the ground.

Gohan could feel his cock coming back to life. Sometimes it was a blessing to be a saiyan. He smirked as he removed his fingers from Su. “You’re ready.” Gohan watched as she fell to her knees. The saiyan, had the one with glasses get on her back. Gohan pulled Su’s legs up, lining her up with his manhood. Before she could say anything, he pushed inside. The girl with the glasses moaned. Her hands rested on his stomach as he took her. “More…oh, yes.”

Brianne came behind the saiyan, watching him as he took her comrade. Su looked like she was in ecstasy. Her womanhood quivered. Would the saiyan take her like this?

“Faster, do it…oh faster.” Su was digging at his stomach. Fire was building in her as she got closer to her peak. “Fast…oh, it’s so good…OH!” It didn’t take much as she lost herself to that cock. A warm liquid filled her, keeping Su content.

Slowly, Gohan removed himself. His cock would come back to life in a second. The saiyan stood, looking back at Brianne. The green haired girl was staring down at his cock. Gohan grabbed her and pulled her up against a rock wall of the arena. His hands placed themselves under her ass and lifted her up against the wall. Her arms went around his neck, while her legs found their way around his waist. Gohan rubbed himself against her womanhood, earning him a soft moan. “You want it, don’t lie.”

Brianne was in a daze. That limp member had grown back to its hard self. “Please…” She begged, as he rubbed himself against her core. The hard length positioned itself before thrusting inside of her body. “OH…” Gohan pushed in all of the way. He wanted her to get a full taste of what he had. “Deep…oh.”

“You like deep?” Gohan panted. He was almost out of seed, but that didn’t matter. “That’s it…take it.”

“Yes…oh deeper…do it…deep.” Brianne whimpered feeling that hard cock rubbing against something inside of her. The green haired girl began to meet his thrusts. “Deep…oh.”

Gohan groaned. “Take…oh, fuck…take it.” She had to be the tightest of the three.

“Yes…oh, oh…YES!” Her body rocked as she came. It felt like the arena was shaking. Inside her, something warm pooled. Her eyes were rolling back into her skull as he continued to thrust forward, it was almost as if the saiyan was milking himself dry. “So…much…love.” Brianne whimpered as Gohan finally pulled out. The saiyan helped her to the ground, allowing her to gain her second wind with her comrades.

Gohan smirked to himself. “You three enjoy the tournament now. I really want to see those transformations.” He pulled up his pants and left them. There were other battles to enjoy. He had to wonder who else was getting laid on this battlefield. If they were all going to die, they might as well get one last lay in. At least, that’s what his father told him before they came here. Gohan remembered there were female saiyans. His father or Vegeta were probably having a field day.

Meanwhile, the fireballs didn’t say anything as they got dressed. All of them were shocked over what had just happened. “I thought that love was our power.” Su stated.

Sanka smiled. “Let’s go win this tournament for universe 2.”

Brianne found herself smiling as well. “We can use our wish to keep him, if we like.” Her eyes moved around the arena. The saiyan had given her an idea. There had to be more fun than just this and she was going to find the best dick she could sit on. The tournament just got interesting.


	66. Krillin18Maron

Krillin leaned back against the bed. He really couldn’t believe this was happening. He and 18 had hit a rough patch in their relationship. He should have felt bad about what was happening, but there wasn’t much he could do. The shorter man had called his ex for a little reunion, but didn’t expect her to want him. He really thought she moved on.

Maron giggled as she began to remove his pants. “I hope it’s just how I remember it.” She heard that he with someone, but that didn’t matter to her. She would rock his world. As his cock came free from his pants, there was some movement around the house.

Krillin froze in fear. He knew who was home. If his wife came in here, he was as good as dead, but that didn’t seem to deter Maron in the slightest. The airhead leaned down, sucking on his member as the door to his room burst open. The short man watched as 18 came in, but was surprised as she stood there in the doorway.

Maron pulled up, but continued to stroke her ex. “Oh, look some company.”

18 glared at her husband’s ex and took in the position they were in. “You really want him back after everything you did to him?” the android said.

Krillin was trying not to moan as he was stroked harder. Maron’s hand had become tighter around his manhood. “Girls…can we…oh.”

Maron smiled as she stared down at him. “How about we take care of his problem? I bet he would love to take on both of us…or at least watch,” the airhead said with an edge of seduction to her voice.

18 rolled her eyes. “Like I would want to team up with you.” She suddenly smirked. “But I can prove I’m better than you.”

“So, you want to turn this into a contest then?” Maron giggled. “I like the way you think.” With that, she returned to sucking on her ex’s cock.

Krillin groaned. He wasn’t expecting this outcome at all. Maron had him at the back of her throat already. Her tongue was rubbing against the back of his shaft, causing him to move his hands so that they rested on the back of her head. “That’s…” He had forgotten how good her blowjobs were. His ex was slurping on him hard, leaving her saliva everywhere.

Maron giggled, sending vibrations up his cock. She could see his reaction almost instantly. It appeared that Krillin still liked getting sucked off by her. She slurped a bit more, earning herself more groans from the short man. Her goal was within reach as she grabbed his balls and squeezed. Seconds later, she tasted his seed in the back of her throat. Wiggling her tongue around, she collected all of it. As Maron popped off, she sent a challenging glare over to 18. “Top that.”

Krillin turned red, but spoke up before the switch took place. “As much as I want her to do that, I kind of need a couple of minutes to get back to normal.” 18 was going to get angry at him when he spoke again. “To even the playing field of course.”

“Then what do we do till then?” Maron asked, feeling a bit annoyed.

18 took a look at her husband’s ex and grinned. She had an idea. “Strip.”

“What?” Maron asked, feeling confused.

“Just do what I say,” 18 scoffed, removing her own clothing. Krillin’s eyes watched them as his wife pushed his ex down to the bed and pulled her legs apart. “I mean, what kind of contest would this be if we didn’t face each other as well?” the android asked before she began to run her tongue down Maron’s core. The airhead let out a soft whimper as 18 found her clit and began to twist her tongue around it.

Maron whimpered, sure she slept around, but she had never done this kind of thing before. “Oh…be…be gentler.” She moaned as that tongue began to head towards her core. That amazing tongue was lapping up her juices like it was nothing. Maron couldn’t stop herself as her head fell back.

Krillin, who was watching, grinned. His hand found its way to his member and was stroking it as he watched the display. He was growing hard again when 18 pulled free off Maron with a smile. “I knew that would work.” She had rolled the dice in her favor as she positioned herself so that she could suck on the newly hardened member.

“Fuck.” Krillin groaned as she took him deep into her mouth. This night just kept getting better and better. The short man could feel her swallowing in the back of her throat and let out a soft moan. He really couldn’t judge which one was better.

As 18 bobbed her head, Maron twisted herself around. Not wanting to be left in the dust, she grabbed her ex’s face and pulled him into a kiss. Tongues lashed as the android toyed with her husband’s member.

Seeing that Maron had gained footing, 18 thought fast. She pulled off of his cock, keeping her hand on it as she pulled herself up. In one swift motion, she impaled herself on it. Krillin pulled up from the kiss with a moan as 18 rocked her hips. Maron looked over at her rival, it appeared that the android played dirty. Not that she didn’t know how to do that herself. Maron moved behind 18, grabbing the woman’s breasts as she road on Krillin’s cock.

“Hard…” 18 moaned as Krillin began to thrust up into her. “More…oh, more.” She hadn’t been touched this entire time, so now she was being overloaded by the feeling of his member deep inside of her. “Oh, Krillin, yes.”

Maron squeezed the blonde’s breasts, before kissing at her neck. Eventually, she had worked 18’s lips over to hers, causing the airhead to devour the android’s moans.

Krillin watched the two of them while he thrust in. “Unbelievable.” He really didn’t think he would be this lucky. The short man continued this movements, thrusting in faster as the display in front of him got hotter. “18…fuck.”

18 felt something inside of her explode. Her body tightened up around his still moving member. She cried out, only to have her moan be devoured by Maron. A warmth filled her body as her husband came deep inside. The android felt her body calm as everything slowed down. Maron pulled off of her lips, before trailing her hand down 18’s body. “He really did fill you up. But I guess, it’s my turn.” The android pulled herself free as Maron leaned down, Krillin was about to tell her to slow down, but his ex was stroking him slowly. He watched her, not seeing what his wife was working on. Maron let out a soft moan, feeling her body being stretched out like this was fantastic. How did 18 know that she preferred anal? When Krillin was hard once more, Maron moved into position. She turned around with her back to him, showing him her ass. “Please.”

Krillin stared at her butt, it had been a long time since he had done this. Maron had been a big fan of it when they were dating. He grabbed her hips before pushing into her tight ass. “Oh, yeah.” He wasn’t gentle. Maron may have said that she liked it that way, but that was a lie. She loved it rough.

“Harder…oh, yes, faster,” Maron moaned only for her womanhood to be toyed with as well. 18 had slipped back under her and was tasting her as she was being fucked from behind. “More…oh…oh yeah...”

“Damn, that’s…I forgot…how…oh, fuck,” Krillin groaned, pushing deeper inside. Maron had always had quite the ass.

“Oh…yes…do it…oh, fuck me!” Maron cried out, feeling a tongue against her clit while getting taken like this was heaven. “More…please…”

Krillin grunted as he continued his thrusts. He was slamming himself inside at this point. “Maron…oh, Maron…”

“Krillin…18…OH!” The airhead came hard, her body felt on fire as she trembled. That tongue had slowed, while something warm pooled inside of her ass. “Oh, fill me…” She forgot how much she liked his seed inside of her.

18 pulled herself out from under Maron as Krillin pulled out of his ex. The three of them were gasping for air as the dust settled. “So, Krillin, who won?”

Maron panted with a smile. “I had to be me.”

“No, I’m sure it was me,” 18 argued.

“Ladies, ladies.” Both of them turned to stare at him. Krillin was grinning. “If anyone won, it’s me.”


	67. Goku/Suno

He was getting a lot closer to his destination. Jingle Village wasn’t that far from here. Since the tournament, Goku had only one thing on his mind. If Chichi hadn’t come up to him and brought up the idea of taking a bride, he never would have really thought about it. Earth’s hero had kindly declined her offer though. There was another girl he had in mind. The only problem he had was whether she would agree to be his bride or not. It had been a long time. For all he knew, there could be someone else. Goku cringed at the thought, then imagined wringing some poor sap’s neck.

As nimbus got closer, he felt nervous. This would change everything. He already knew that. Goku shook his head, trying to push his nerves away. He was the hero of Earth. If he could take down Piccolo, he could talk to a girl.

Goku landed in front of her house, but still felt butterflies in his stomach. As Goku gathered the courage to knock, the door opened in front of him, forcing him to come face to face with the object of his affection. Her red hair was quite the sight to see after all of these years.

“Goku?” Suno asked. She hadn’t seen him in forever, but that hair was unmistakable. He didn’t say anything, but instead gaped at her. The redhead giggled. “Do you want to come in?” She wasn’t too surprised at his appearance. Knowing Goku, he had to grow into a stronger fighter.

Goku felt her grab his hand and pull him into her house. He was still completely lost for words as she pushed him down on the couch.

“Do you want something to drink?” Suno asked, noting his blush. She had a pretty good idea why he was here. The redhead had formed a crush on Goku a long time ago, she just didn’t think he would have the same feelings as her. Thinking that she better give him an incentive to speak, Suno removed her jacket. She had been planning to leave for a date, but now that Goku had shown up, there really wasn’t a point. It wasn’t that cold out, but her outfit left noting to the imagination. She had on a blue tube top, along with a short skirt.

Goku’s eyes went wide as he looked up and down her frame. He had every intention of asking her to marry him, however, Goku wasn’t expecting to see so much of her skin. The hero let out a low groan. His dick was coming to life in his pants.

Suno came closer straddling his lap. “Did you miss me, Goku?” The redhead could already feel his manhood growing against her.

Goku didn’t answer through as she pushed her lips against his. The hero groaned as his hands came around her, landing on her hips to steady his lover. Suno had forced his mouth open, so she could push her tongue inside. There was another groan from him as she toyed with his tongue until it started to rub against her own. She devoured a low moan from him, only to squeal as his hand began to squeeze her ass possessively. Goku growled as her lips came free, instincts he had never used before were coming to the surface. His lips began to trail down her neck, nipping and sucking as he went. The hero wanted to mark her. Everyone would know she was his.

Suno let out a soft moan. She wasn’t expecting him to be so passionate, especially after how things started. But now that he was adjusting to the fire between them, a beast was starting to be unleashed. The redhead whimpered as his lips found her cleavage. “Goku, please.” The hero’s teeth grabbed her top and ripped it off with a snarl. The redhead should have felt scared by the action, but instead felt wetness pool between her legs. Goku growled as he began to toy with her nipples. Suno moaned, while one hand was pinching a nipple, Goku’s mouth was lapping at the other. “Yes…oh.” The redhead wasn’t expecting him to be so adamant. The hero was swirling his tongue around her nipple as he sucked at it. She could have sworn that he smelled of some kind of musk, but didn’t care in the slightest. All it did was drive her more insane. Her arms wrapped around his neck, holding him against her as Goku continued to toy with her body. The hand that had been on her breast had moved down towards her skirt. The redhead let out a gasp as said hand ripped her skirt, dragging it away from her body. “So good.”

Goku let out a groan. He didn’t know what was going on, but there was no way that he was willing to stop. Everything felt so perfect. His body never felt so alive before. As the hero was about to nibble on her skin, he felt something between his legs. Goku could feel his sash coming loose. Before he could ask Suno what she was doing, her hand had wrapped around his hard member. Goku let out a soft growl as he felt the new sensation.

Suno giggled, it appeared that he really did like her touch. “Do you like that, Goku?” He groaned as she stroked him faster. The hands that had been on her breasts had moved to her hips in an effort to stabilize her. “You know, I can think of something better for your dick.”

Goku felt interested in what she was talking about. “Do it.” He wasn’t even going to question her. His body felt great right now and if it could feel better he would take it.

The redhead smiled. “Can you take care of my underwear?” She whimpered as he grabbed them. “Just rip them.” Suno listened to them tear apart. Goku’s hands returned to her ass. “Okay…now pull me up a bit.” The hero did so, feeling a bit confused as she positioned herself above him. “Now…lower me back down.”

The hero did it slowly, wondering what was going on until he felt himself penetrate something. It didn’t sound like she was in any pain, so he continued lowering her. A sharp breath came from her as Goku closed his eyes.

“Goku…” the redhead whispered before she began to rock her hips. “Oh.”

The hero felt like he was seeing stars as he began to thrust up and into her body. His cock had never been in such an amazing place. “It’s so tight…” Goku’s hands were keeping her in position on his lap.

“Yes…oh, more,” Suno moaned, her hands had moved around his neck, holding his face close as he thrust inside. “Deep…oh, it’s so deep.”

Goku growled, it was as if her body was made for him. “Damn…oh, fuck.” His thrusts became harder, forcing her breasts up with each of movement of his hips. The sight was increasing his desire as he began to feel up her skin.

“Goku…oh, oh more…” The redhead was in ecstasy. She wanted whatever he was willing to give her. “Yes…Go…oh.” Between his cock and hands, she knew she was losing her mind. “Please, Goku…”

The hero panted. The begging was fueling his fire as he grabbed her leg and flipped them around. Now with her under him, Goku had the leverage he needed. He thrust in faster, earning him more of those needy moans. Suno’s legs were up and around his torso as he grunted. “Suno…I…”

“Yes…oh, Goku, don’t…OH!” The redhead’s body locked up as she came. Her body felt like it was exploding. Fireworks danced in her head as warmth filled her body. The hero was still panting into her neck and she relished it as he pulled up to stare in her eyes. Suno giggled, then moaned as he pulled out of her. “So, why did you stop by?” Her hands had wrapped around his neck, holding his head there.

Goku turned red. “Oh…I came to ask you to marry me.”

Suno laughed. “Well, I guess that is one way to do it.”


	68. Future Trunks/FemKing Cold

Trunks smirked as he looked at the destroyed body of Frieza. Now all he had to do was get rid of Cold. The queen glared at him as he walked forward. “Seems like that boy of yours was all talk.”

Cold stared at the boy, taking in his weapon. “May I see your sword?”

The boy from the future thought about cutting her down, but another idea came to mind. This would be fun. “It depends. Do you want to see it out here or in the ship?”

Cold wondered what the boy was talking about, but she would have an advantage in the ship. There were plenty of soldiers in there. “The ship is fine.” She would kill this saiyan then grab the dragonballs for herself. It was Frieza’s fault he had been so careless around the boy anyway. She on the other hand, wasn’t as arrogant as her son. “We’re here, now hand over the sword.”

Trunks grinned. This would be a very special kind of revenge. His eyes watched her as he pulled down his pants. Her eyes fell on him in shock. She was a large woman, but that didn’t mean anything. “You seem real interested in my sword.”

“That’s…that’s not what I…” she began, staring at his length. This wasn’t what she expected at all. Cold was speechless as it twitched.

“You wanted to see my sword.” Trunks smirked as he moved closer. “From the sound of it, you wanted to touch it.” This was revenge at its finest. Of course, his father would be rolling in his grave in the future for such thoughts. The idea of having the queen of the frost demons bowing down to him was a fun thought though.

Cold watched as he began to stroke himself. She was intrigued by his actions. His member was hard as a rock and it looked like it was still growing. She giggled. “Do you think you can handle me, Monkey?”

The time traveler chuckled. “Are you sure you can handle me?” He advanced, watching as she fell to her knees. His cock was right in front of her face as he watched her lean forward. Trunks gritted his teeth as she began to lick up his shaft slowly. The frost demon was tasting his cock, taking the entire thing into her mouth.

Cold could feel him at the back of her throat. Bobbing her head, she made sure to slurp down on the member in her mouth. The queen slid her tongue along the underside, making sure not to hit him with her teeth. A groan finally escaped his lips, causing her to smirk. Finally, she would control this situation. She would take her pleasure from him before destroying him. Cold wrapped her tail around him, keeping his hands locked away. She would force him to bow to her.

Trunks groaned as he watched her. It was strange, but being tied up like this was more of a turn on. Her lips could do whatever they wanted to him and at the moment, the half saiyan didn’t care. His hips attempted to thrust forward into that hot mouth, only he just couldn’t. Her tail was keeping him in place as she sucked down on him. “Mmm…oh, fuck.”

Cold giggled as she popped off. “You do have quite the sword.” She licked the tip, taking in his precum. “I can’t wait to ride it.”

Trunks groaned. “You want it that bad?” He closed his eyes.

The queen stared up at him. “You want me to ride it, you’re such a disgrace. Considering how my son destroyed your race, here you are fallen to my touch.” She began to slurp on the tip of his member. Her core was getting wet as she thought about riding him. He would feel pretty good after she was rocking on his rod.

But just as she thought the upper hand was hers, his hair changed color. The half saiyan went super saiyan, allowing him to break free of her tail. Trunks grabbed the back of her head, forcing her to deep throat him. “You forgot who’s in charge of this game, let me remind you,” Trunks stated, pulling her off of his cock. The half saiyan pushed her against the wall, causing a crack in said wall. He chuckled as he stared down at her womanhood. “I thought you didn’t like dirty monkeys? You seem rather wet for that.” Before she could speak, Trunks lowered himself between her legs. His tongue twisted against her core, forcing a cry from the frost demon’s lips.

Cold couldn’t hold back the sounds that came from her mouth. She was being pushed against the wall as the super saiyan devoured her core. “Oh…oh, yes.”

Trunks smirked as he drove one of his fingers inside of her core. She was pretty tight. “Was he really your son? You seem too tight to have given birth.”

“That’s none of your- OH!” She wanted to argue but the pleasure was too intense. His lips were sucking her pearl into his mouth where his tongue tasted it. The queen felt like she was going insane.

The half saiyan popped his lips off, toying with her core by twisting his fingers in her wetness. “You had to have had a surrogate. Submitting to a man doesn’t seem your style.” He chuckled. “Well, until now.”

Cold planned to use her tail to take control, but his free hand had grabbed it and was holding it upward. She was at the saiyan’s mercy and there was nothing she could do about it but cave to the pleasure running through her.

Trunks grinned as she gave into his touch. This was proving to be a lot of fun. The half-blood removed his fingers before positioning himself. One hand was still holding her tail up as he guided himself to her core. The half-blood pushed inside, feeling that tight heat surround him. His hips bucked forward as he thrust inside. Cold was moaning under him, begging for more. This truly was the prefect revenge. The super saiyan kept going, thrusting harder into that heat.

“Deep, oh…don’t stop.” The queen had been turned into a puddle. How could a monkey be so good at pleasuring her? “More…oh, yes.”

Trunks groaned. “Damn, you’re tighter than I thought.” He thrust in harder, feeling his balls slam against her ass. “You needed this, didn’t you?”

“Oh…yes, yes…saiyan, don’t stop.” Cold had lost all of her pride as she continued to worship that cock that was driving her insane. Each move he made was better than the last.

Trunks chuckled as his green eyes focused on her tightness. “So you admit that you like saiyans? Fuck.”

“Yes…oh, yes. Harder…OH!” she whimpered. The ship around her felt like it was shaking from the force of his thrusts. The queen didn’t want it to end. She couldn’t stand the idea of his stopping. “Please…oh.”

Trunks continued, slamming into her harder than before. Each thrust was becoming harder than the last. She wanted his punishment, he would gladly give it to her. The half saiyan slapped her ass followed by squeezing it. She moaned loudly, telling the super saiyan to keep up with the action. He slapped her harder, earning him a needier moan. “You like punishment, interesting.”

“Harder…smack me harder, OH, YES!” Cold practically shouted. She was under his complete control. “Yes, oh punish me…OH!” She came hard, tightening around him only to feel an explosion inside of herself as he came.

Trunks grinned as he finished spilling his seed. He coated her insides before pulling out. “So, you want me to punish you?” Cold turned her face to look at him, only for it to fall to the ground. “I believe you’ve been punished enough then, Queen Cold.” Trunks pulled up his pants. There was no way he could keep her alive. This had been his revenge for his father’s race. She had bowed to his control and that was enough. Besides, he had better things to do.


	69. Hit/FemGoku

Gokuu took a deep breath. She knew she was being followed. She was the one that called on his services. The warrior just couldn’t help it. She needed excitement and her husband wasn’t doing anything for her anymore. Vega was great for sparring, but that wasn’t what she needed right now. Gokuu only wanted to feel the hands of a strong warrior against her skin.

Asking for Vados to contact Hit had been a chore. The assassin had been paid for one thing…but in reality, Gokuu didn’t tell Vados what she was truly after. Hit would think this was one of his normal jobs, she only hoped that he would take the bait.

She had procured this hotel room just for this moment. The saiyan went to work at removing her clothing. All she needed to wear was her underwear. Hit was bound to see it and pleasure her the way she wished. Gokuu squeezed her boobs through her blue lacy bra. She had grabbed a pair of underwear that Chico had gotten her but never even tried to use with her. At least they were getting a use now. Gokuu got on top of the bed. She was posing herself as she heard the door open. Earth’s heroine could sense him around her. She grinned as she prepared for him to see her.

Hit walked in. His target wasn’t moving so taking her out would be easy. As he rounded the corner, the assassin froze. “What are you…?” Hit began.

Gokuu giggled. “I’ve been waiting for you.” She touched herself. “I’ve been longing for you.”

Hit shook his head. “I’ve been paid to kill you. This is just a tactic to distract me.” He took aim at her, only for Gokuu to frown.

“So, I did all of this for nothing? I wanted to have a good time, but this is no fun,” the heroine said, she walked up to him, sexually frustrated. As she motioned for him to leave her boobs jingled. Hit stared down, turning red. A sneaky smile formed on Gokuu’s face. Quickly, she grabbed his hand and placed it on one of her breasts. “See something you like?”

Hit planned to shake his head. He needed to get out of here and regroup his thoughts…this wasn’t safe with her running around with practically nothing on. But as he was about to speak, Gokuu removed her bra. The saiyan pushed her breasts together, giving him a good view of her nipples. “I…” Sweat dropped from his forehead as things began to grow inside his pants.

Gokuu giggled, “Come on, Hit, you know you want to touch me.” She forced a moan from her lips as she pulled him closer to the bed. “Now, why don’t you ravish me?”

Hit was still trying to gather himself as she removed her underwear. Why did she have to look so good? Why was she so sexy? Why couldn’t he get his cock to stop responding?

The heroine giggled to herself as she grabbed at his pants. “It looks like you want me to touch this.” She began to pull them down, exposing his member. Gokuu already expected the purple skin and smiled as she took it in her hand. “You’re already so hard…”

Hit stared down at her then groaned as she began to stroke him. “That…oh, fuck.” When was the last time he had been touched? He couldn’t really remember. “Like…like that.”

Gokuu grinned. It appeared that she would get exactly what she wanted. The heroine deepened her strokes on the assassin’s member. “How about I get a taste of you?” she asked, only to lean down before Hit could answer her.

“Ah…yeah…” Hit grunted as she slid her tongue against him. The assassin’s eyes never came off of her as she dragged her tongue against the shaft. Her gaze was full of passion that he didn’t understand. Where was this coming from? This was not the same woman he faced in the tournament.

Gokuu grabbed his hand and placed it on one of her breasts. “You can touch me; that is why I called you here.” She giggled as she placed his cock between her breasts and rubbed it against the soft mounds. His breathing hitched above her. “Don’t you like it?” She pouted for only a second as the heroine finally broke through to his desire. Gokuu sucked the tip of his cock as a reward, only for him to pull her up from the floor and push her down to the bed. “What are you…?” she began only to watch him strip. Gokuu slid back on the bed, going closer to the pillows. She lay on her back and waited for him to climb on top of her. But when she felt his weight, it wasn’t how she expected it. His cock was in her face, while his face was in her womanhood. Gokuu could have questioned him. She probably should have, but with his member in her face, she chose to lean up and suck on it. The saiyan let out a soft moan though as her womanhood was touched. She whimpered, pushing more of that hard length to the back of her throat. This was divine. She deep throated him as she felt something wet running down her core.

Hit groaned, twisting his tongue against her sensitive nub. Gokuu had him in the back of her throat, he could tell just from the feel of it. He needed to get her as wet as possible. As he swirled his tongue around her pearl, the assassin pushed two of his fingers inside. Her walls were tight for someone who had given birth more than once. Hit heard her moan. He was getting closer to giving her the best pleasure she could imagine. The assassin had figured out what she had planned. He didn’t know who wanted Gokuu dead, but he figured that he could do the deed after they were finished.

Gokuu moaned, sending vibrations down his member. The saiyan pulled off as he pushed a third finger into her core. Gokuu couldn’t help but want more from him. “Hit…more…I need more…” How long had it been since a man had made her cum? It seemed so long ago. She was getting closer, but Gokuu didn’t want it to finish like this. “Deep…I need something…deeper.” She placed her hand back on his cock, stroking him in earnest.

Hit removed his fingers and shifted himself around. Gokuu’s breasts were displaced, causing the assassin to turn red. “So, you really want me to…”

The saiyan pounced, pushing him down against the bed. She grinned as she held him down. Gokuu moved fast, burying that large member inside of her. “Oh…that’s, so big.”

The assassin grunted. He didn’t expect her to go this far so quickly. “Damn, you really did want it.” Hit’s eyes landed on her breasts, squeezing them as she rocked herself. “That’s it”

“Oh, Hit…touch me…oh, touch it…” Gokuu rolled her hips, causing him to go even deeper. “Please…” Hit’s hips thrust up sharply. “Hard…oh, yes.”

The assassin smirked. He forgot his mission as he finally gave into his pleasure. Grabbing Gokuu’s hips he pulled her off of him to her displeasure. The saiyan wanted to ask him questions, but he twisted her around so that her back was facing him. Grabbing her hips, Hit pulled Gokuu back on his member. His thrusts sped up, going as fast as he could inside of her womanhood.

“OH…please…it’s…oh, it’s better than I thought it would be…Hit.” The saiyan moaned. “Deep…oh, take me.”

Hit growled under his breath as he molded her back into his chest as he fucked her. “You want that…Gokuu…” His lips found their way over to her collar bone, nibbling at her skin.

“Yes, I…I want it.” Gokuu whimpered. How could he feel so good? She swore that she had never had a cock that felt this amazing inside of her. “Hit…oh, Hit!” It happened so fast. She came, locking down on his member. The room felt like it was shaking as her body trembled. His member was still moving inside of her, driving her insane.

Hit groaned, “Gokuu.” She was just so tight…so perfect. He let out a soft moan as he lost himself, spilling his seed inside of the saiyan’s body. He groaned as he collapsed on top of her. Now all he had to do was find a way to do the deed.

Gokuu turned in his arms, she was smiling. “I knew hiring you was a good idea.”

Hit stared down at her in shock. “Hired?”

The saiyan giggled. “How else was I going to get you here? You wouldn’t have come if I just asked you to fuck me, would you?”

The assassin looked away from her sheepishly. “I could have killed you…”

“But you didn’t…” Gokuu leaned up, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She could already feel that member coming to life again. “You know, I gave Vados quite a bit of money for your services. How about you take me for a spin for the rest of the night?”

Hit turned red, but chose to kiss her instead. This was an odd request, but it was far from his strangest job. Hell, he was probably going to put this somewhere in his top five. It wasn’t every day that an assassin got to be a prostitute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I put a 69 in chapter 69. I just couldn't resist.


	70. Vegeta/Tights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this series is back from hiatus. Now onto Vegeta month

He couldn’t believe it. Of all of the things for Bulma to keep a secret about, Vegeta never expected her to have a sister. Now said sister was in their house while Bulma was off on some business trip. The prince cursed. He didn’t know anything about this creature. Apparently, she was the eldest one. Shouldn’t she be the one in charge of the company then? This Tights had to be a failure to have lost a position as prized as the CEO of Capsule Corp.

Tights found her brother-in-law intriguing. She was watching him as he watched her. Bulma said she had married a while back, but she never found the time to come and meet the guy her sister ended up with. The author thought it would have been that Yamcha guy…not some alien. Looking over this Vegeta, she couldn’t help but feel like she had heard that name somewhere before. “So, what planet are you from?” Maybe she could get a better book idea out of him than she did out of Jaco.

“My planet was destroyed.” Seriously, did his wife not tell this woman anything? “If you want to bother someone, go find someone else.” He was preparing to storm off when he found her staring at him in a way that was more than friendly.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you… I just have a thing for aliens is all.” She giggled as he turned red.

“Alien? I’ll have you know that I’m a saiyan, a member of the most elite warrior race!” he snapped. What an infuriating human. Now it was no wonder why Bulma was the one in charge of the company.

“Warrior race? That sounds familiar,” Tights thought to herself, remembering what Jaco told her about the race he had come here after all of those years ago. She pondered that thought, this guy was from that destructive race. “But if you were destroyed, you couldn’t have been that good of warriors.” She would play this game. It would be interesting to taste a different race, Jaco never allowed her to try.

Vegeta pinned Tights against the wall. He was pissed off. She thought she was so high and mighty. He growled. “Say that again and you won’t be allowed to walk out of here alive.”

The blonde giggled, making a circle on his armor with her finger. “So, you’re going to smack me around for a little bit. Sounds like fun.”

The prince turned red. “Vulgarity runs in this family then.” He turned his head away only for her to kiss his cheek. “I’m your sister’s husband, if you do this, she will never forgive you.”

“And how are you going to get off the hook?” Tights asked, both of them were sure to be in trouble if Bulma found out.

The prince chuckled. “You sister has some interesting fetishes.” Vegeta licked his lips. He didn’t need to go into detail about some of their swapping games. “So, do you want to risk it?”

Tights stared up at him, then at his chest. The opportunity to roll around with a man like this was rare. Her body felt hot, she wasn’t certain that he could deliver such a gaze. “I…” Her mouth went dry. “I want it.”

Vegeta grinned, grabbing her hand and leading her away from the hall. The prince pushed the blonde into a guest bedroom and shut the door behind him. Quickly, he locked it as she sat on the bed. He could tell that she was less experienced than her sister. Bulma did say that Tights lived on an island with an old man. Of course she would jump at the first chance of attention. “Take off your clothes.” He watched her remove her overalls. He didn’t know why she wore such a plain outfit, but decided that things would be better once it fell. He was correct. That form was much like Bulma’s, to his delight.

Tights remained in her underwear. She was sitting on the bed still as she looked up at the prince. Slowly, the prince was removing his armor. As it came off, leaving his jumpsuit, the blonde couldn’t help but marvel at the toned muscle of his defined chest. Her sister must have found herself a Greek god because that’s all she could think of as he pulled off his jumpsuit. Tights’s mouth watered as walked closer. His manhood was hardening, while wetness began to pool between her legs. She stared up at his chest as he found himself in front of her. Both of them said nothing as her hand reached forward, finding that hard member. Tights kept her eyes on his as she began to touch him. Her fingers from one hand wrapped around his shaft, stroking it slowly. At the same time, the blonde couldn’t help but trace the muscle on his chest.

Vegeta grinned. It appeared that she liked what she saw. Her actions were a lot like Chichi’s. He couldn’t help but wonder if she would feel the same. Tights’s strokes were increasing by the second. He was almost completely up. “Try toying with the head.” He felt her thumb rub against it as she continued to rub him. It was a little disjointed though. “Try using something else on the tip.” He groaned, holding the hand on his chest in place. She would get the idea soon.

The blonde’s eyes looked at the cock that was so close to her face. She had done this a few times before. Lowering her head, she ran her tongue against the tip. He sighed, telling Tights that she needed to keep going. She twisted her tongue around, gliding it against the head. Her hand didn’t stop stroking him though. The blonde’s eyes closed as she focused on her task. His cock was twitching a bit as she placed the entire head in her mouth. Her tongue rubbed against him as he groaned. She heard a few curse words but kept going. Precum was flowing into her mouth, but instead of disgust, it only increased her needs. She could even smell her own need on the air.

Vegeta growled, feeling as her hands slowed. He could feel her head bobbing on him though. Tights was taking more of him into her mouth as she went. He groaned, grabbing her hair. Her smell was around him. There was no way she would back away from any of this. She was beyond aroused. The prince held her in place as he thrust into her mouth. Tights’s tongue still moved, adding a new element he had never considered. “Fuck…have you been starved?” The prince could tell by the intensity of her desire that it had been far too long since she had been touched.

Tights moaned, he was being rough, but gentle at the same time. The blonde felt him pull her off of him though. She was prepared to argue as he leaned down, his hands found their way between her legs. Tights whimpered, feeling his fingers push inside of her. Why were they so big? She moaned. “Oh…please.”

Vegeta pulled his fingers out, looking down at how wet she was. “I hope you have good leg muscles.” The prince liked using interesting positions. He pushed her back onto the bed and couldn’t help but chuckle as she opened her legs and laid back. The prince was on his knees as he pulled on her legs; he surprised her as he placed her legs up around his neck. Again, he laughed as her arms went around his neck as he lifted her. “Are you ready?”

Tights felt confused. Never had she tried anything like this out. She could feel him against her womanhood and moaned loudly as he dropped her down on him. His large member impaled her, but allowed her a minute to adjust. Finally, she needed him to move and moaned as he lifted her. Instead of him thrusting into her, she was being forced up and down on his cock. “Oh…oh, yes.” She moaned, moving her hips as he was pushed deep inside. “More…oh…”

Vegeta groaned, she was unbelievably tight. “You like that?” One of his hands pulled off of her and he felt her hold on. Her hips were doing almost all of the work. She really must have wanted his body. He slapped her ass, which only proved to arouse her further. “Fuck…” He grabbed her body once more, increasing the speed.

“Oh…deep, so deep…OH.” Tights felt lost. Nothing had ever felt this good. She wasn’t even sure that positions like this were possible. “Please…oh, yes…yes.”

Vegeta groaned, felling that tightness quiver around him. The blonde’s head fell back as he began to nibble at her neck. “Do you want it inside you or not?” He could feel her tightening around him in the best way.

“Don’t…oh, don’t cum…oh, yes…Yes, OH!” Tights moaned clinging to him in desperation. It felt like the world had exploded around her. She whimpered with need as he began to lower her down to the bed. She knew she had to be clamping down on him.

The prince pulled out of her, only for her to wheel around so that her face was on his member. Her lips returned, sucking him with earnest. “That’s it…fuck!” He lost himself on the side of her face. He moaned as she licked the mess off of her lips. “Feel better?” He smirked.

Tights stared up at him. “I didn’t expect it to be that good. I should try on some more space dwellers some time.”

The prince chuckled as he walked away from her and started dressing. “Just pounce that patrolman the next time he’s here. He could probably use it.”

Tights watched him leave, but kept grinning to herself. The prince was right. It was time she took matters into her own hands.


	71. Vegeta/Broly Yaoi

Vegeta sighed. Trunks had run off after Paragus. He rolled his eyes. Why did the boy have to think this was a bad thing? Couldn’t he enjoy the fact that they had a home planet once more? The prince shook his head. That boy from the future just didn’t have any saiyan pride.

As the prince thought things over, Paragus’s son, Broly came back into the room. The large man’s nervousness was annoying the prince greatly. Such actions didn’t fit a saiyan warrior at all. He growled as the large man walked up to him and bowed. Vegeta felt like he needed to show this runt his place. As the prince stood up though, an idea came to him. Power inflated his ego as he walked up and pulled the large man’s chin up. “You seem to like worshiping me.” He could tell those eyes seemed to be looking him over. “Do you like what you see? Tell me, what is it that you desire?”

Broly couldn’t stop himself as his eyes found the prince’s crotch. He couldn’t help it. He could see it completely through that jumpsuit. He reached out on instinct to touch it, but his hand was smacked. “I…I thought…”

Vegeta grinned. “I don’t remember giving you permission to touch me.” He grabbed the larger man’s hair, looking over the muscles on his body. “But in this case, I think I can make an exception.” The prince slowly began to strip. It had been awhile since his last romp. He kept his eyes on the larger saiyan, letting Broly wait to see the glory that was the royal body. “Your King has plenty of plans for you.” He dug his hands under the timid man’s chin, guiding his face closer to his member. “How about you worship me?”

Broly groaned as he brought up his large hands. That massive member was in his face. When he first saw their prince, he was taken aback. He was told about Prince Vegeta’s appearance before, but never thought he would get a chance to even touch the proud royal. The moment Broly touched it, he felt a twitch from down below. That confident stare was burning through him, causing the larger man to moan as he began to stroke the rod in front of him.

Vegeta smirked. “I know you can do more than that…mmm. That mouth of yours could use some work.” The prince prodded, it appeared that Broly wanted him more than he imagined. Vegeta lowered his hand, placing it in front of the young man. Broly leaned forward, licking his hand while the prince moved it closer to his member. Slowly, Vegeta touched the tip of his cock, while the large saiyan continued to stroke him. “Tell me, have you ever tasted dick?”

Broly turned red. “Nnnoo.” He stuttered at the level of control in those eyes.

The prince touched that face sensually, “then it’s about time you did.” He rubbed the tip of his member, collecting some precum and bringing it to the behemoth’s lips. “Have a taste of the royal seed.” Vegeta grinned as those lips surrounded his fingers. A low growl came from Broly as he started to suck all of the prince’s taste off of his hand. “See, it’s addicting, isn’t it?” The large man slowly came off of that hand and was staring at the prince’s cock. Vegeta smirked. “You want me.”

“Yes…” Broly moaned, leaning into the rod. His lips ghosted around it, taking in more of that enticing flavor. The large man dragged his lips down the shaft, wanting to get every single drop of sweat off of his royal’s skin.

Vegeta allowed himself to drag his fingers through the large man’s hair. It was quite long, but not as long as Raditz’s had been. He put that thought away as Broly began to swirl his tongue around the tip. “That’s it… you want to taste me.”

The large man moaned, tasting more of that delicious precum on his lips. He was still stroking that length, but decided that he needed more from his prince. Slowly, Broly opened his mouth, taking in more of that large cock. He whimpered as he sucked on the head. His royal was grinning down at him as he dragged his tongue against the backside of that hard rod.

Vegeta smirked. “Go on, enjoy what your King can give you.” He kept his eyes on the behemoth as Broly’s eyes closed. The large saiyan took more of him into his mouth. “That’s it…oh, fuck…” The ruler was enjoying his power. Controlling a lower form was always a treat. “Yeah, suck it.” Broly was bobbing his head frantically now. The prince could feel himself at the back of the larger man’s throat. “See, you…mmm, really wanted my dick.”

Broly groaned, sending vibrations around that hard cock. He wanted more of it, but even as he continued to bob his head, he felt those fingers tighten in his hair. The prince was holding him in place, but to the larger saiyan’s shock, Vegeta removed his cock from Broly’s mouth. “I…” He stared at the member, it was twitching in just the right way.

The royal chuckled. “Did you think I would let you taste the rest of me?” Vegeta walked around the larger saiyan. In one swift movement, he pulled down the behemoth’s white pants, revealing his ass. “Look what we have here.” He pushed his finger between those cheeks. The larger man moaned. “Do you want me inside here?” He chuckled, pushing in one of his fingers before he could get an answer. Broly let out a needy moan as that finger was worked inside of him. “Hmm, I take that as a yes.” He pulled out his finger and leaned down, spitting right in the hole below. Vegeta spit in his hand next, before rubbing his member with it. “How about you show me what you’ve got.” He pushed in, causing the large man to howl. “Fuck that’s tight.”

Broly’s fingers dug into the ground. He closed his eyes as he moaned. “Oh… oh, yes…mmm.” Need filled him as a spot inside of him was grazed. “Prince… AH.” He was smacked hard on the ass. Broly turned his head to find that Vegeta had transformed to super saiyan.

“Now… mmm, you know… fuck… you know that’s not going to cut it.” Vegeta kept thrusting deep into that ass. It was very tight. He knew he was the first. “Remember…I’m your king.”

“Yes… oh, yes. Harder,” Broly moaned a he was slapped again. “My…oh, my King…” The cock inside of him moved faster. “Please…give me it.”

Vegeta grinned. “That’s it, beg for it…damn.” The prince pushed in harder. He wanted to hear every single moan that his follower was going to make. “Say it again…oh, yeah.”

“King… oh, oh yes… yes… I, I need,” Broly whimpered, feeling the world collapsing on him. “OH…OH, YES!” The royal was pounding into him. “OH…OH…MY…OH, MY KING!” Whiteness shot onto the ground as his moans rocked the room.

Vegeta felt the large man tighten around him and kept going. “That’s it, worship me…fuck.” He came, losing himself into that tight ass. The large man was still moaning as he filled up the tight cavern with everything he had. “Mmm, you did well.”

Broly whimpered as the prince removed himself. “Please…” He was begging for more. Even after he had been given everything. He wanted another round.

The royal grinned as he walked around the large saiyan. Vegeta grabbed Broly’s chin up as he leaned down. “Come to me tonight. I’ll give it to you then.” He blew in the large man’s face as he stood and dressed. Vegeta chuckled as he left Broly on the floor. It was good to be the King.


	72. Goku Black/Vegeta Yaoi

Vegeta snapped his teeth. This was the last place he wished to be. Somehow, someway, he had been captured by Black. This was humiliating. To be captured by an enemy was wounding his pride. “I will get out of here!” the prince snapped. There wasn’t much he could do with his hands though. Black had bound them before he woke up from the attack. The last thing Vegeta remembered was being in his own time. Black had come, attacked Kakarot, caused a mess and in that mess, knocked out the saiyan prince. Now he was laying there with only his underwear on. He was really annoyed by all of this. How did this scrub get a leg up on him? And what did this guy expect from him?

“Don’t count on it,” Black chuckled, touching the side of the prince’s face, only to pull his hand back quickly. Vegeta had tried to bite him. “That won’t do. You wouldn’t want me to mess up that delicious face of yours.”

Vegeta tried not to cringe. There was something off about this guy. The fact that it was Kakarot’s face and voice didn’t help matters. “Who are you, and what are you doing in Kakarot’s body?”

The stranger laughed, grabbing ahold of the prince’s chin. This time he kept his grip tight. “Kakarot? I like that name. Do you wish to call me that? I can please you better than he could ever dream of doing.”

The prince froze in shock. No one was supposed to know about his feelings for the third class. They had agreed to keep that between the two of them. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Black chuckled. “Of course, you do. I know how much you love me.” The false saiyan began as he caressed that hard skin. “Such fine features, wasted on a buffoon. You deserve more,” Black stated, as he leaned forward, allowing their eyes to lock. “I can see it in your eyes, even if you don’t believe me to be your Kakarot, you find yourself attracted to my gaze.”

Vegeta’s eyes narrowed. “In your dreams,” he chuckled. “Like I would be attracted to that clown.” He would do whatever he had to do to keep this secret from the false saiyan.

“Oh, is that so?” Black said softly, working his hands down that strong, capable body. His cohort didn’t like his newer mortal needs, the male form was something magical. The prince had a body that made some of the gods look like nothing. He wanted to see if he could control those needs of that glorious form. Black was holding the prince’s legs down as he began to feel the muscle that he wished to touch. Zamasu didn’t like the idea of him bringing anyone back, not that that mattered. Vegeta was still glaring at him as he found the saiyan’s crotch. The false saiyan rubbed that place, hearing a sharp intake of air from the object of his affection. Black touched the place, caressing it through the prince’s underwear. “I thought you weren’t attracted to me?” He rubbed the place, feeling that large cock twitch.

Vegeta gritted his teeth. “I…I’m not.” He could barely get the words out though. It really did look like Kakarot was toying with him. Not that he could ever get the third class to agree to that. Partially, it was like he was experiencing one of his greatest fantasies, but Vegeta had to remind himself that this wasn’t the third class. Even as he tried to remain composed, Black pulled down his underwear, unleashing his hard member. The thought of the false saiyan sucking him crossed his mind and he mentally smacked himself.

“It’s more glorious than I imagined,” Black said, staring down at the large member. His own length twitched as he drooled. To think that this was here for him to take. “I can just imagine what that would feel like inside of me.” The false saiyan liked getting it from either end, and had planned to take the prince, but upon seeing that beautiful cock, Black couldn’t help but want to ride it.

“Inside?” Vegeta heard those words, but was stunned. This guy wanted him to… He turned red as the false saiyan’s hand returned, rubbing his member with urgency. The prince’s eyes found Black’s and he moaned. This was the closest he would get to Kakarot doing this to him. “Ah…”

Black saw the growing lust in those eyes and rejoiced. Now that he had Vegeta right where he wanted him, the false saiyan leaned down, tracing his tongue down that hard length. The moans from above grew as he teased the large member, sliding his tongue up and down the shaft. The prince’s hips bucked when he finally reached the head. Black looked at that glorious body, finding the prince in a daze. Those eyes were still staring at him as he flicked his tongue against the tip, tasting the precum that was pooling there.

Vegeta couldn’t help but feel lost. He never expected this much skill from that mouth. Before he could stop himself, he moaned. “Suck…oh.” Black took his words to heart and engulfed his member. That warm, tight mouth surrounded him, pushing that amazing tongue against the back of his length. “Oh…oh, yeah.” His body felt like it was on fire. Even Bulma couldn’t suck him this well. The prince’s eyes closed as those lips slurped. Each sound was driving him insane. He wanted more. “Ah…” As he thought it, that head bobbed, sending him to the back of the false saiyan’s mouth. Black swallowed around him, causing the prince’s back to arch against the bed. “More…oh more.” Vegeta was so close to cumming and didn’t want any of this to stop.

Black popped off at that, the prince’s eyes opened as he stared at him. Saliva was connecting his mouth to that glorious cock. “So, you want me?” the false saiyan said. He backed off the bed, much to the prince’s confusion, and striped. Black could see that hard member was straining. He had been close to tasting the prince’s seed. Their time together wasn’t done yet. There would be plenty of time for a taste. He grabbed his own member and stroked up, feeling excitement as the prince stared. “I’m starting to think that you want me inside of you.”

“Inside?” Again, there was that word. What was Black even talking about? Did this mean that the false saiyan wanted him to suck down on that cock?

Black chuckled as he got back on the bed. He kissed that hard member, earning him a moan. “I’ll show you then.” The false saiyan removed his lips, only to hear a groan of disappointment from the prince.

“Why are you sucking on your fingers?” This was weird. What kind of pleasure could someone get from something like that? But as he watched, his cock twitched at the idea of those lips on him once more.

Black smirked as he removed his fingers from his mouth and lowered them on the prince’s body. He found that tight ass and began to circle it. “You’ve never been entered have you?” If that was true, then he was about to crush Son Goku. What he was about to do would steal the prince from all of those mortals forever. “Relax.”

Vegeta felt confused. Why was his ass being rubbed like this? He was going to ask when a single finger pressed inside of him. His eyes went wide at the strange, new feeling. The prince looked down his body, wondering what was going on. That finger curled against something inside of him, causing the prince to almost jump off of the bed. “What…What is…?” Vegeta asked in shock.

Black grinned, twisting that finger of his around. The prince was making all sorts of sounds. He wanted to hear more and added another finger. The prince let out a needy moan as the false saiyan focused on that one spot inside. “You like that?” He heard another moan as a response. “Can you take more?” Black twisted his fingers, adding a third.

Vegeta let out a groan. He felt full, but at the same time he felt completely lost. His body felt like it was on overload. The fingers didn’t feel like they were enough though. “Can…Can you?” he asked, not caring anymore. The need to be taken was coursing through him. The false saiyan grinned down at him. Those fingers were pulled out of him, causing the prince to groan. “I…”

Black repositioned himself. Vegeta was staring up at him with desire. His lust grew as he rubbed his member against that tightness. “Does my prince want it?” A soft moan came free from his lover. “I think I’ll leave your hands bound.” Vegeta said nothing about that though, there was only an urgency in those eyes. Black pushed forward, earning himself both a gasp and a moan as he buried himself in the prince’s tightness. “Fuck.”

Vegeta felt a bit of pain, but it disappeared as those hips began to move. Black’s dick was hitting that amazing spot inside of him. “Oh…” he couldn’t help it. His ass had never felt this good before.

The false saiyan moved deeper, pushing as much of himself inside of his prince as possible. “So tight, yeah,” Black groaned, grabbing those hips as he thrust in. “Unbelievable.” This was fantastic. His prince was arching his back against the bed as his shackles pulled against the headboard. “You like deep…oh fuck.”

The prince whimpered. “Oh…oh, yes…” It felt amazing. With each thrust he was growing more inflamed. “I…oh.” Vegeta could barely get a word out of his mouth. That cock inside of him was just hitting all of the right places. He squirmed, wanting to feel something he never thought he would want inside of him. “Please…oh…OH.” Black’s thrusts were harder as the false saiyan came down on him. Those lips found the prince’s, kissing him hard as they fucked. The false saiyan groaned as Vegeta tasted his tongue. Suddenly, the prince felt a warmth inside of his ass. He wondered what had happened when Black pulled up from the kiss. The false saiyan was still rocking himself, but not as much as he had been.

“You were so tight, I lost myself.” Black pulled himself out, watching his cum drip free from his lover’s ass. “You still need to cum.” He dragged himself back down the prince’s body, sucking down hard on that member. He heard the moans from above once more and grinned as he heard his name followed by the taste he wanted.

Vegeta closed his eyes as he came down that throat. Black’s tongue was back to twisting around him. The warmth in his ass was still there as he was sucked dry. The prince watched Black pop off of him and move up his body. His hands were freed, only for the prince to tackle the false saiyan into the pillows. A mixture of lips and hands caressed and groped until they passed out.


	73. 17FemVegeta

Vega sighed. She didn’t plan to end up in a place like this. Those androids were running around, so she knew that she needed to keep her wits up. A small laugh appeared behind her and she turned to face it. The male android was standing there with a smirk.

The princess gave him a glare. He wanted a fight; she could give him a run for his money. “So, there’s one bucket of bolts. Where’s your sister?” Vega could only imagine the humans being tossed around like rag dolls. They weren’t the best at their jobs.

17 chuckled. “You seem riled up, Princess.” Gero made sure that they knew all of their enemies. This one just happened to be the last female of the same race that Goku was a part of. From past records, she was quite the hellion. It wouldn’t hurt her to get influenced to be a little devilish, would it? Slowly, the android removed his shirt, showing off his body to the princess.

Vega couldn’t help herself as she looked over that perfect body. There weren’t that many built men on this planet who were to her liking, the only one that came close was that clown, and there was no way that she was going to let him touch her. The princess felt the need to run her hands down his chest and feel up his abs, but kept herself composed. “You know, exposing yourself isn’t the wisest plan of action.”

“Are you sure about that?” 17 grinned as he looked over her armor. Her curves were placed in just the right way. “Don’t you want to be a little bad?”

“I invented the book on bad.” Vega found herself smirking at him. “If you think you can take the title from me, think again.”

17 strode closer. “If you feel that way, how about we put that theory to the test?” The android moved with unimaginable speed, pushing her against a rock formation. “So, how about it?” He could already imagine what she would feel like under that jumpsuit.

Vega was planning to twist out of his arms and punch him, but felt something against her leg. Her face leaned down, finding a prominent bulge waiting for her. The princess looked back up at him, finding him remarkably close. Vega turned red as she felt an urge that she hadn’t felt in a while. Thinking about putting him in his place, she leaned up, locking lips with the android. 17 smirked at how rough it was. She wasn’t giving him time to get in some action of his own. This was Vega’s plan. She was going to control this situation. Those strong lips opened allowing her to push her tongue into his mouth. Both muscles danced together as their blood began to boil. Vega couldn’t help but enjoy his taste. Parts of her wondered what the rest of him tasted like. Her moment of weakness gave 17 an edge as he grabbed onto her ass. She moaned, allowing him to beat back her tongue, leading both of them into her mouth. The princess was clinging to him as that tongue twisted against her own. Her core was already starting to drip from the skills he possessed. Vega couldn’t stop herself as she felt up his chest. Those muscles were just as great as she thought they would be.

17 pulled up, finding her in a daze. “Have I already won?” He dragged his lips down her neck slowly, while his hands pulled her armor up. The princess complied, allowing her armor to come free. It was tossed against a nearby rock wall. The android went back to kissing at her neck, only to feel her hands drag down his body. He let out a groan as she dipped her hand inside his pants and began to rub him.

“Who said anything about losing?” The princess smirked, she had to admit that he was quite capable. Her fingers found their way into his underwear, grasping his member with vigor. The android groaned louder into her ear as she sped up, jacking him off in just the right way. 17’s hips thrust forward as they attempted to get more of her touch. “You left yourself open. Wearing clothes like those will do that to you.” She teased as she pulled free of his grasp.

17 had to lean himself against the rock wall as she fell to her knees in front of him. His pants were now around his ankles. The android stared down at the temptress and wondered what he had just gotten himself into. Those lips surrounded his manhood as they taunted him. As much as he wanted to say a witty comeback, there was no way he could say anything. That warm mouth and skilled tongue felt like it was going to be his undoing.

The princess almost giggled. This guy thought he was so tough. Seduction was an easy game really. Men almost always fell at her feet. The android continued to groan as she took more of him into her mouth. The hard member was large, telling her that she would at least enjoy the part when he mounted her. She sucked harder, paying attention to the tip as it hit the back of her throat.

17 moaned, feeling her swallow around him. “So…oh fuck.” He had never seen anything like this. She was more than just an enemy. “That’s…”

Vega popped off his member with a grin, but to her own surprise, the princess pulled down her jumpsuit, exposing her breasts. “You’ve been waiting to see these, I bet.” He was practically drooling as she pressed her boobs together. The android’s hand came down, touching one of them. She smacked his hand away. “Did I say you could touch?”

17 stared down at her as she placed his member between her breasts. On instinct he moved his hips. Those large mounds surrounded him perfectly as her tongue sucked at the tip. “Oh…oh, yeah.” He had a couple of women before this, but never like this. This was a whole new world of seduction.

Vega watched him, seeing how enraptured he was becoming. “You want to take me?” Her core was dripping wet as she thought about that large cock. The android groaned as she released him. His eyes watched as she stood, but turned her back to him. The princess pulled down the rest of her outfit, letting her jumpsuit gather around her legs. Vega positioned herself against the rocks, giving him full access to her womanhood.

Instead of thrusting in though, the android rubbed his fingers against her exposed core. “You’re wet.” Before she could say anything, he pushed a finger inside, the saiyan moaned softly as he kept a steady pace. “You want me inside.” His confidence was building once more as he twisted his thumb against her clit while molding his body into hers. His cock twitched against her ass, but it appeared that the princess didn’t mind. The android left kisses along the back of her neck as he prepared to push inside. She was dripping wet as he pressed his cock into her womanhood.

Vega whimpered. She didn’t expect him to do it that fast. His hips moved slow though as his fingers never left her clit. “Oh…” His fingers moved faster as his hips thrust in hard. “Yes.” The canyon felt like it was starting to shake as thrusts increased in speed. “Oh, that’s…oh yes.” The princess felt his lips at her neck and moaned. “It’s so…”

“So what?” 17 grinned into her skin. It appeared that he was winning once more.”

“Deep…oh, do it deep.” He was all the way in, she could feel his balls against her. His fingers never stopped rubbing her clit. “Yes…OH!” Suddenly, something changed. It was almost as if something was vibrating inside of her. She gasped as a new kind of ecstasy took over her. “What…Oh, yes…more.”

The android grinned as he pressed in harder. “You like that? Fuck, that’s the…the perks of sleeping with…yeah… a bucket of blots.” He moved faster. “Oh, after this, I’m going to go…ah…kill…mmm.”

“Kill? Oh…who?” she whimpered, feeling his tongue against her neck.

“Son ah, Goku.” He moved faster, drove his hips forward, listening to moan.

“Kaka…kill…oh…OH…YES!” Her body locked up as she came. Her climax rocked her as she clamped down on his hard member. “Please, oh, please give me…OH!” She felt it happen so fast. His seed shot inside of her, coating her completely. His member still vibrated though. “More…oh…” She felt her high leave, but it returned seconds later as the vibrating member pulled out and grazed her clit. The princess’s head flew back as she moaned loud enough for it to echo through the canyon.

Finally, 17’s cock slowed. He leaned back into her neck, kissing at it as she relaxed in his arms. “You really are a bad girl.” He was surprised that talking about killing Goku would take her over the edge though.

Vega rolled in his arms, facing him. “Never joke about killing that buffoon.” She pulled him down into a kiss. “If you can pull it off, I’ll let you have more of me.”

17 grinned. “Trust me, I was designed to do so.” He pulled her back against him. “I thought he was your ally.” He was still a bit confused by the concept.

“What gave you that idea?” The princess made circles on the android’s chest. “I believe this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship.”


	74. Vegeta Bulma Chichi

Chichi smiled as she walked into Capsule Corp. Today was her day for fun. The housewife knew exactly why she was here. This was a family secret that no one could ever know. Swinging couples were rare and she could just imagine the reactions from the rest of their friends if they knew. She would make this look like a simple visit to Bulma that was all.

Trunks came out of his room and looked up at her. “Hi, Mrs. Chichi.” He looked around. “Where’s Goten?” It was odd for Chichi to come here without someone else.

Vegeta walked up. “Son, why don’t you go train with Kakarot and his brat for the day?” Normally, he would never make such a request, but he didn’t want the boy walking in on anything.

“Really?!” Trunks ran out the door and began to fly in the direction of the Sons’ house.

Chichi wanted to be mad, she told Goku no training with Goten, but there was no way around it at this point. She stared up at the saiyan prince as he motioned for her to follow him. They walked down the hall in silence. Things were still awkward between them, even though they were used to this arrangement. The housewife entered a room, finding Bulma sitting on a bed in the middle with some lingerie. There were multiple toys sitting out.

Vegeta closed the door and locked it followed by him walking behind her and kissing at the housewife’s neck. Chichi sighed as the prince lingered, sucking at the crook of her neck as he undid her intricate outfit. There was a shiver from her as Vegeta exposed her body, allowing the fabric around her to fall to the ground. Chichi turned her face, letting his lips find hers. For such a brute, he could kiss softly when needed. There was still some force, but at the same time, the tenderness surprised her.

Bulma smiled as she grabbed a vibrator from the bed and touched her clit as she watched them. Why was it such a turn on for her to watch her husband do these things to another woman? Vegeta’s hands pulled back to remove his gloves before returning to caress the housewife’s skin. The heiress moaned as those hands moved down Chichi’s body, finding the edge of the housewife’s underwear.

Chichi whimpered as Vegeta worked his tongue into her mouth. Her own hands moved behind her as she attempted to touch him through his jumpsuit and armor. “I…” There was a purr from him as the prince moved back and pulled off his armor. His jumpsuit followed, leaving him naked as he went back in. This time he thrust himself up against her ass. The housewife finally moaned. “Vegeta…” He was already hard. Chichi turned in his arms, facing him before falling to her knees. Their eyes remained locked as she raised her hands, trailing them up his powerful thighs.

The prince smirked down at her, watching as her hands found him. A sharp hiss left his lips as she began to stroke him slowly. His eyes wandered for a brief second to his wife. Bulma was pushing that vibrator inside of her now and moaning loudly. Vegeta grinned at her only to groan as his member was placed between something. His eyes cast back down at the housewife to find himself between her large breasts. Chichi had removed her bra at some point and was pressing her mounds together while she rubbed him. “Damn, your boobs are great.” He usually hated complimenting her, but couldn’t help it when they were like this. Chichi moved faster on him while leaning down. Her lips were almost on him and he groaned. The look in her eyes was so fierce. “That’s it, taste it…mmm” Her lips found him, but only touched him slightly.

The housewife heard his words and opened her mouth a bit, treating his cock like she would his face, Chichi kissed it with her tongue. The prince moaned above her as wetness coated her underwear. More of his length was pushed into her mouth and she savored the taste. Normally, she wasn’t up for such things, but this was a way she could control Vegeta. She worked the head of his cock into her mouth, lavishing it with her tongue. The prince’s hips bucked on their own while he remained between her breasts.

“Oh, fuck…Harpy.” Vegeta wanted to hold her face and fuck her mouth, but held back. Chichi may have been kinky, but that was something he reserved for his wife. The housewife seemed to enjoy her control here and he would allow that. He could feel his balls tighten though as he lost himself. “Ah fuck,” he groaned, watching her face as she swallowed him down. Her tongue was licking him clean as he purred. “I swear you get better every time.”

Chichi popped off and turned her attention to Bulma. The heiress was moaning loudly as she explored her body with those toys. Chichi stood. “I think I’ll go tease her while you reharden.”

The prince grinned as he watched the housewife climb on the bed with his wife. Bulma kept the vibrator inside of her as Chichi kiss her. The two fell to the bed, allowing their lips to touch while their hands explored.

Bulma moaned as the housewife’s lips dragged down her neck. Chichi was heading towards her breasts, toying with her nipples as she went. “Oh…I…” the heiress whimpered as the housewife began to suck on one of her sensitive teats. Bulma arched against the bed as the warm tongue flicked against the most sensitive part as the housewife sucked. “Oh…Chichi… I…OH,” Bulma moaned as Chichi popped off and moved onto the second nipple. This time the housewife slowly teased her, treating her nipple like it was her lips. “Chi…oh, yes.”

Chichi slid her hands down the heiress’s body, grabbing the vibrator that was still inside of her. Slowly, she moved it while rubbing Bulma’s clit. The heiress cried out for her as she continued what she was doing; the housewife wanted to hear Bulma as she came. The heiress shook, falling over the edge almost violently. Chichi continued to move the vibrator until she could barely move it anymore. The housewife pulled it out of Bulma with a smile. “Feel better?”

Bulma grabbed to the housewife’s neck, pulling her into a sensual embrace. Their lips locked as the heiress’s hands began to toy with Chichi’s underwear. As they kissed, Bulma snuck her hand into the housewife’s fold, feeling just how wet Chichi had become. A whimper fell from Chichi’s lips as the heiress rubbed her clit. “I think someone needs tasted.” Bulma left Chichi against the sheets as she dragged her lips down the housewife’s body. Chichi’s panties were pulled off before she opened those drenched folds.

Vegeta watched as his wife leaned in, lapping the housewife’s sensitive pearl. Kakarot’s wife moaned as she was devoured. That prim and proper lady was gone the moment she stepped into this room. He watched Bulma suck down on the nub, while grabbing a toy off the bed. It was some kind of buzzer they used from time to time. She called it a bullet, but he really didn’t see the resemblance.

Chichi’s hips rocked as the toy was pushed inside of her, adding to her pleasure as she was tasted. She could feel Bulma’s tongue swirling against her clit, causing almost explosive sparks to go up her spine. “Oh…Please… OH!” It happened fast as she came against those lips, that toy continued to rubble inside of her walls, making her thrash against the bed.

Vegeta grinned as Bulma removed the toy only to come behind his wife and enter her. He listened to her moan as he thrust in deep. Her body was hot around him as she leaned back to kiss him. His lips were forceful as was his dick.

“Vegeta…oh, yes… yes,” Bulma moaned as Chichi stared up at them. The housewife noticed something out of the corner of her eye and pulled herself up as the two continued to fuck. Bulma was moaning loudly as the prince took her. “Oh, yes…deep.”

Chichi finished up what she was doing and walked back over to the prince’s side. The housewife placed her hand on his shoulder and he looked down at her. She gave him a devilish smile as his eye found what she had planned. His grin grew as he pulled out of his wife.

“Wha…why did you? OH. Wha…Oh, yes,” Bulma moaned as she was thrust into once more. There was a difference though…that wasn’t Vegeta’s… Her face tried to look around, only for a pair of breasts to rub against her back. “Chi? Oh.” The housewife had to’ve found the strap on that she had pulled out. That was supposed to be for her to use on Chichi…but she wasn’t complaining. “Deep…oh, so deep.” She moaned loudly as Chichi thrust all to the way in.

Vegeta began to kiss at the housewife’s neck. He was positioning himself. He pushed in slowly, finding no resistance at all. Her walls were already drenched. “Fuck.” He moved faster, listening to her moans as they grew to match his wife.

“Oh…yes…Ve…Vegeta…Oh.” Chichi kept moving her hips as she was taken. His cock just felt so good. “More…oh, Yes.” She tried to pull Bulma closer as she continued to thrust that fake cock into the heiress. “Oh, harder.” Vegeta heard her words and began to give her sharper thrusts. His lips remained on her neck as he continued to move deep inside.

“Chi…oh, yes…Yes…OH, OH…CHICHI!” Bulma moaned as her body caved. She fell against the bed panting. Her body twisted around so she could stare up at the sight of her husband taking the housewife. The heiress quickly pulled off the strap on and began to rub Chichi’s clit.

“Oh…Oh, yes…don’t stop. Vegeta, OH!” The housewife moaned only for Vegeta to kiss her as he took her. “Take me…Oh, take me.”

The prince growled, grabbing her hips and slamming himself inside. “You want me deep…” He groaned, as he began to kiss at her neck once more, leaving a mark. “You want it inside you.”

“Yes…oh, oh…Vegeta.” His hips moved even faster. Her eyes stared down to find Bulma licking her clit as she felt the world shake. “Yes, Oh, Oh, Vegeta…VEGETA!” Her knees buckled, but she was held up as he growled and coated her insides. Warmth filled her quickly as she trembled. The prince pulled her back up, kissing her lips once more.

Chichi whimpered, feeling him pull out followed by his seed dripping out of her. The afterglow of sex came allowing the three of them to cuddle into the bed until evening came and Chichi had to return home. “We need to do this again real soon,” Bulma said.

Vegeta grinned. “We haven’t done a foursome in a while.” He didn’t mind having Kakarot here. It was just hard to pull off a foursome without someone to watch their kids.

Chichi smiled. “I think I have an idea.” She had just finished dressing. “I’ll let you in on the details later.” She left without a word, the only thing on her mind now was what she was going to make for supper that night.


	75. Vegeta/Turles Yaoi

Vegeta growled to himself as he got out of his pod. For some reason, he landed on a strange planet instead of Namek. He cursed as he prepared to leave once more. But then his eyes caught something, and he snarled.  The prince looked over the newcomer, his eyes narrowed. It looked like that traitor Kakarot. The prince drew closer, planning to end the life of the one that betrayed their kind, but froze as he looked over the outfit. That wasn’t anything like the orange get up that that buffoon wore.

“Prince Vegeta, you’re alive!” Turles said with excitement. “I thought I was the only one left.” He bowed before the prince, hoping that he pleased him.

Warmth filled Vegeta as he stared down. Looking upon this scrub was almost as if Kakarot was bowing before him. He felt aroused as power filled him. “How fortunate…” He grabbed the young man’s chin. It wasn’t this man’s fault, but he couldn’t help it. He wanted to take this man. “…that you’re already down there.”

“You’re majesty?” Turles asked, feeling confused. He could see the prince pulling his armor over his head. “I hope you don’t mind me asking, but…” He stopped midsentence as Vegeta’s jumpsuit fell and the royal boner was in his face. Turles stared back up at the royal and moaned. His prince wanted to fuck him.

Vegeta grinned down at that face. “See something you like?” The strange saiyan leaned forward, licking him almost immediately. His cock twitched as he imagined an orange gi on the saiyan that was licking slowly up his member. Kakarot’s name echoed in his mind. Vegeta stared down into those eyes, thinking of the buffoon worshiping him like this. “That’s it, suck it.”

Turles heard those words and closed his eyes. This was like a dream come true. A third class like himself should always want an opportunity like this. “My prince,” he groaned, opening his mouth more as he began to suck on the tip. Precum graced his tongue as he began to worship the member in his mouth. The soldier flicked his tongue against the back of the prince’s cock, causing Vegeta to purr. Turles took more of the prince into his throat, bobbing his head even as Vegeta grabbed his hair.

“That’s it…fuck…” The prince stared down at Kakarot in bliss. “Serve me.” He watched his lover as a new thrill filled him. A velvet tail remained around the soldier’s waist, telling him that this really wasn’t Kakarot, but he didn’t care in the slightest. “Who am I again?”

Turles pulled off. “Prince Vegeta…” He pushed the prince’s member to the back of his throat. As he bobbed his head, Vegeta held him in place and began to thrust into his mouth. He moaned, sending vibrations up the large cock in his mouth.

Vegeta groaned, holding the soldier in place. “Oh, fuck… fuck…” He lost himself down the third class’s throat with another moan, but he didn’t stop thrusting. He could hear the person below him choking giving him satisfaction as he finally released the soldier.

Turles gasped for air while the prince’s seed remained in his mouth. Vegeta walked up to him, forcing Turles’s armor off. “My prince?” He felt a little afraid, what did Vegeta have planned for him? Everything started out nice, but now he was over doing it.

The prince smirked. “Relax, trust your prince.” He got the small jumpsuit off the larger saiyan with ease. “You wish to pleasure your prince, don’t you?”

Turles moaned, watching as Vegeta turned him around. He was forced onto his knees and felt fingers at his ass. He could only cry out as he was penetrated by those fingers, there was pain at the beginning as he felt each finger dig deeper inside. “Oh, it… it hurts.”

Vegeta purred. “Just be patient, I’ll find it, Kakarot.” Without clothing, he couldn’t tell a difference anymore…besides that tail. The prince thought about it, but ignored it. Imagining his Kakarot with a tail would make this more entertaining.

“My name isn’t…OH,” Turles moaned as those fingers found a place inside of him. His pain faded as he whimpered loudly against the ground. The soldier’s fingers began to dig into the ground around him as he whimpered in pleasure. His prince kept going, curling his fingers in just the right way.

“What was that, Kakarot?” Vegeta grinned, watching his prey whimper beneath his touch. “Do you want more of your prince?” He pushed in a few more fingers, almost fitting his fist inside of that tight ass. “Damn, you want me that bad? Tell me the truth, you wanted to worship me didn’t you?”

“Oh, yes…yes, my prince.” Turles didn’t care that Vegeta was saying the wrong name; it felt way too good.

“You want your prince deep inside of you? You would give yourself over to me and me alone, Kakarot?” Vegeta stroked himself with his free hand. As he looked down at that body all he could see was his Kakarot. The defiant warrior that had refused him, now needed him desperately. “You will never leave my side, you belong to me.”

“Yes, oh my prince,” Turles moaned then whimpered with loss as those fingers were pulled out of him. “My prince?”

Vegeta walked up behind the soldier, thinking of him as his warrior. His defiant, soon-to-be-lover that would never escape his clutches. The prince positioned himself before pushing forward and filling that tight ass. “That’s it…oh, fuck.” His lust increased as he moved his hips.

Turles could feel his fists clinching the ground as he was taken. “Oh, yes… so… oh, My Prince.” Vegeta’s cock was hitting all of the right places. His head flew back as he cried out in pleasure. “Vegeta, oh, more.”

The prince grinned as he kept going. Each thrust felt better than the last. “You wanted this, isn’t that right, Kakarot?” He imagined that buffoon crying out under him, moaning with need as he called him by his title. “Who’s your prince?”

“You, oh, Vegeta, yes… Harder, take me harder.” What started out as pain was now everything Turles could have wanted. He was moaning against the ground, wishing for more. If only his prince could use his name. “Call me, Turles, please, oh.”

Vegeta growled. “What was that, Kakarot?” The prince slowed, “I thought I called the shots here.” He slammed in hard, forcing a moan from the soldier’s lips.

Turles felt needy as he felt the prince’s cock deep inside. His thoughts of hearing his name were gone, Vegeta was right. He was here to be taken. He did wonder who this Kakarot was though. “Oh, Prince…oh, yes.”

“That’s more like it.” Vegeta howled as he pressed in all of the way. He kept going, doing everything he could think of to his Kakarot. The warrior beneath him was going to face his wrath for not caving to his wishes. “Oh, Kakarot…my Kakarot.”

“Vegeta, oh yes… hard… deep… oh, Prince, oh YES!” Turles’s seed shot out against the ground, forcing him to cum hard. He fell against the earth panting and whimpering as the prince kept taking him. Vegeta growled loudly as he pulled out and shot his own seed against his ass, coating his tail in the stuff. “Prince, please.”

Vegeta stuffed himself back inside, leaving some of himself in those tight walls. “You’re so lewd, Kakarot.” He began to kiss at the soldier’s back. “I’m surprised though, I thought you would still be injured.”

Turles purred, allowing himself to play this game. “I…I wanted to find you.”

Vegeta grinned, glad that his prey was willing to play his game. He pulled back out. “Meet me on Namek, Kakarot.” The prince grabbed his clothes and began to dress. “Unless you want to go back to that place called Earth.”

Turles heard the name of the planet and froze. It appeared that he needed to get rid of this Kakarot. He stood up and dressed, finding the prince gone. The soldier walked off to find his crew waiting for him to return. “Set the coordinates for a place called Earth.”


	76. Frieza/FemVegeta

Vega rolled her eyes. She couldn’t believe it. Why was she getting called into Frieza’s room this late? Did those two fuck up again? Next time she saw them, Nappa and Raditz were getting it.

The princess walked up to the room, dinging to tell the frost demon that she was here. Vega still couldn’t stop wondering why he wanted her here though. The princess crossed her arms and almost regretted it afterwards. It was painful being the only woman in Frieza’s army. None of the armor was made for her body. She cringed at the feeling of her boobs being crushed by the armor she was forced to wear.

Frieza opened the door, finding her in pain. He grinned as he cleared his throat, getting her attention. “Come in, we have much to discuss,” the frost demon said, grabbing her hand and pulling her into his quarters. He could see the princess taking in the grandeur of where he lived. No one was ever allowed in here, not even Zarbon or Dodoria. He led her over to a seating area. Candles were lit everywhere as he set the stage. He had been waiting for this day to come. The princess sat down, allowing the frost demon to remember her father’s rejection of his idea, it was too bad that he had been refused, Planet Vegeta would have remained. But now he was about to get what was denied him all of those years ago. “I believe that your birthday was last week.”

Vega thought it over. Had it really been that long? She couldn’t really remember dates now that she had no home to go back to. “What of it?”

“You’ve turned 18.” Frieza sat down next to her, allowing his tail to come around her and his hand to fall on her leg. “This opens all kinds of doors for you.”

The princess felt a chill go down her spine. What exactly did Frieza want? “I don’t understand.” His hand kept going closer to that place between her legs. This was odd, didn’t Frieza tell her to keep others away from that place? “What are you…?”

The frost demon chuckled. “You’re an adult now, which means you can choose any man you wish to have.” He could feel her tail on his hand it was like she was trying to stop him, so he changed tactics. Frieza grabbed the princess’s chin. “You can have everything you could ever want, Princess. All you have to do is give yourself to me.”

Vega stared back, looking into those cold red eyes. “What do you mean?” It felt like he was leaning into her. The princess still didn’t understand what he meant by giving herself to him. Sure, she wanted everyone in the galaxy to bow to her, but what did Frieza really want for that to be possible?

“I’ve been in search of a mate for some time. Rarely, does a female take to destruction like you do. From the moment, I met you, I could say that I was smitten, but it was more like I was enchanted by you.” His fingers began to knot in her hair as he waited for her to answer. Most of what he just said was bullshit. It was true that he needed a mate, but she would be closer to a mistress. A toy for him to play with while his true mate back home was a figure head.

“I don’t believe you,” Vega said, pulling herself away. “Feelings like those are a weakness, a weakness that I doubt you would ever admit to.” She wanted to smack him for treating her like a dunce when her tail was grabbed. Her eyes went wide as he began to pet that place, leaving soothing sensations to go up her spine. The princess stared back at him. “Explain what you really want…mmm.”

Frieza grinned, she was smarter than the average monkey. “You’ve caught me, I wasn’t expecting that.” He leaned forward, smelling her hair. “But being my mistress would be beneficial to you.” His red eyes found hers. “You love power, this would give you everything you could possibly desire and more.” His thumb played with her bottom lips. “All you have to do is allow me to treat you to my needs.”

“Needs?” Her voice was barely a whisper as he leaned in close.

“You want power… you want me.” Frieza finally closed the gap between them, allowing their lips to touch for the first time. He took satisfaction in the fact that she didn’t pull away from him. Instead, she stayed, allowing him to continue to kiss her. His hands began to touch down her body, feeling how toned she was. Her lips began to move against his, telling him that she wanted his deal. The frost demon opened his mouth, touching her bottom lip with his tongue. She seemed a bit confused as he began to trail her lips, tasting them so that the princess would moan. Vega did that just a second later and his tongue rushed into her mouth, tasting her.

The princess’s mind was clouding over. She had been warned about temptations, but here she was falling for them. She hadn’t even touched her own body out of fear of weakness, but now this left her extra sensitive to the feelings that were bursting out of her. Frieza’s tongue had begun to suck on her own, leaving her lightheaded. His tail was holding her up, keeping her from falling over.

The frost demon could feel his effect on her and grinned. He pulled off, licking her lips. “Why don’t we take this to my private chambers?” Before she could answer, he picked her up and carried her there. The double doors opened, giving him access to his bedroom. The princess looked dazed as he placed her on the bed. Meanwhile, Frieza began to remove his armor.

Vega stared, her heart was beating fast as she watched him strip. It wasn’t that odd to see a frost demon without armor, but she felt odd when it came to him staring at her. The princess was completely shocked though when she saw something that she wasn’t expecting. Poking out between his legs was what looked like a second tail…but it was a lot shorter than his normal tail.

The princess’s eyes kept staring at it, making Frieza chuckle. “I believe I gave you the facts of life when you were 13? 14? You should know what that is.” He stroked his length, giving her a show.

Vega felt strange as she watched him. Frieza said that it would only come out if he was aroused. Right now, he wanted her…which meant that she would also be naked. The princess turned bright red as she slowly began to take off her armor. Her breasts cheered though, happy to be out of that prison. Vega let herself breathe for a couple of seconds before she began to remove her jumpsuit.

Frieza watched her while licking his lips. After his fun, he would get her a new set of armor. It was a shame that her body was locked behind it. The frost demon took in those glorious breasts that he has wanted to touch for over a decade. “Since it’s your first time, I will take it easy on you, but just know that next time, it won’t be as easy.”

Vega nodded as she was pushed onto her back. Her eyes never left him as he began to drag his hands down her form. “What are you going to…OH?” He grabbed her breasts squeezing them slightly before going down toward her womanhood. She was still dry, the frost demon knew he needed to change that. She would return to him if he made the first time good. Frieza’s fingers toyed with her clit, causing her to moan. He rubbed the place, listening to the sound of her breathing changing. “I…Oh…” Her hips were moving on their own; the princess wanted to be closer to his touch. “Oh, what is ooh.”

Frieza dropped down, allowing her to grab his horns as he began to devour her. Her heat was growing wetter as he tasted her sensitive pearl. His arousal was growing with each pass of his tongue. The frost demon’s tail found hers, causing her to remain calm while he made his advances.

“Frieza…oh, oh yes.” Vega’s back was arched against the bed as he continued to lap at her. She felt a small pinch as something pushed inside of her, but didn’t have time to focus on the pain as his lips sucked down on the small nub between her legs. “Oh…there.”

Frieza grinned as he slowed his lips, but curled his fingers. He knew exactly what he was looking for. A purr left her lips as she continued to moan. Suddenly, he pulled off of her clit, leaving her with his fingers. She panted as he added a third.

Vega stared up at him, feeling just how deep his fingers were. Her body was tingling. “I…oh” Who would have thought that fingers would feel so good. “It’s so… good.”

Frieza looked at her face as she whimpered with need. “It appears that my fingers aren’t enough.” He pulled them out, mentally cheering as she tried to stop him. “Don’t panic, I have something better.” He climbed on top of her, allowing her to hold onto him as he began push his length inside.

“AH!” Vega closed her eyes, what was going on? What did he just put in her? The princess looked between them and found that his member was now inside of her. “We…we…Oh.” His hips began to move, thrusting that hard member all the way in. “Frieza…oh…”

The frost demon groaned. “So, tight. I’ve been waiting forever for this. That’s it, take it.”

“Oh…oh.” She whimpered as it pushed in as deep as it would go. She wanted more, her body was begging for it as she whimpered with each thrust of his.

Frieza kept going. “Ah, yeah. Who’s a dirty monkey?” He began to get rougher, he just couldn’t help it. Who was he trying to kid? Feeling her like this was better for him. Why was he trying to be nice or romantic? She already knew she was going to be a mistress.

Vega cried out. Tears fell from her eyes as he continued to take her. She whimpered, feeling weak as he kept going. His cock was slamming into her, until she heard him groan loudly and a strange warmth filled her. A feeling of being dirty filled her as he pulled out and turned away from her, snoring away soon after.

The princess pulled herself out of bed and dressed. She wanted away from here. She wanted to be somewhere safe. Her strong demeanor felt shattered as she ran from Frieza’s quarters to her own.

Reaching hers, she slammed into someone without thinking. Her eyes were filled with tears as she looked at who she ran into. “Princess? Why are you up so late? We have a mission in the morn…” Raditz noticed that she was crying. He leaned forward, smelling her. A growl left his lips as she grabbed his arm in fear. That got his attention. This wasn’t how his princess acted. The third class sighed as he picked her up. “Let’s get that smell off of you.”


	77. Vegeta/FemBlack

Vegeta sighed. He had been left alone in the future timeline. Not that he had a problem with it. That dark version of Kakarot was running around, but that wasn’t what had him intrigued. This Ebony, was female. The prince wondered what timeline could have produced a female version of his rival. There had to be an explanation for all of this, but at the same time, Vegeta found himself staring at her when they first met. She had kicked his ass, which wounded his pride. The prince planned to stay here while the others went to the past to come up with a new plan.

Vegeta walked through some old buildings, only to hear someone talking. It appeared that he wasn’t alone. Two people were here. Two different female voices. The prince listened into what they had to say.

“The plan is going well, don’t you agree?” Ebony asked. She looked at her comrade and partner in crime.

“If only they hadn’t gone to the past,” Zamasa said. “I know that one guy is still around,” the female kai said, looking at her feet. She had turned red, why did he have to look so…appetizing.

The false saiyan also turned red as she thought about him. This Vegeta, there wasn’t that much that she remembered of him. When she destroyed Son Goku’s world in her time, she just blew up Earth. This body changed to match her already existing gender, but she had to say the change was for the better. The idea of becoming a man didn’t sit well with her. “We should find him and have some fun.” Even though she knew they were talking about killing the prince, ideas of an erotic nature came to mind. Ebony sighed, looking over at her companion, finding Zamasa in the same boat as her.

“Let’s split up then,” Zamasa said, before flying off to search for the prince.

Ebony shook her head, “Why do I want to toy with him so much?!” More ideas of being alone with the prince entered her mind.

Vegeta grinned, “So you wish to toy with me?” He watched her jump at the idea of being caught. The prince caught the false saiyan’s stare. He licked his lips. Taking that body would give him back his pride. “Why didn’t you just say so?” He pushed her against a nearby wall, making sure to lock his eyes onto hers.

Ebony froze. Her heart sped up as she looked over those regal, but defined features. He was a mortal… she should have been stronger than this. “I…” Her confident gaze felt gone under the merciless eyes of the prince. In those eyes she saw something familiar. Death, destruction, power, rage, hatred; she practically swooned. Vegeta wasn’t like any other prince. He wasn’t into saving damsels in distress. He was the distress. A soft moan left her lips as she looked into the eyes of the dangerous python in front of her. If she allowed him to touch her, she would be falling into a trap.

Vegeta chuckled. “I am surprised. I didn’t think that Kakarot would look so… divine as a female.” His hand came up, touching her face. Sure, he couldn’t feel her skin due to his gloves, but the action gave her more from those eyes. Ebony’s eyes betrayed her, telling him just how much she yearned for him. “You want your prince,” he said without worry of rejection. The false saiyan had wandered into his web and wasn’t going to be able to free herself. Lust would be her undoing.

She whimpered as the place between her legs grew wet. Vegeta wanted to touch her as well. For some reason, she felt weak in the knees about it. “How do you feel about mortals?”

“What is there to think about?” Vegeta didn’t like the change in subject one bit.

“You once destroyed worlds, I can see it in your eyes. Did you enjoy cutting down life?” Ebony felt like she needed to gain some control, but once again she was thwarted by those intense eyes.

Vegeta smirked. “While those days are gone, I cannot deny that I took pleasure in those deaths.” He leaned forward, sliding his lips against her ear. “Does that please you?” he whispered, nibbling on the soft flesh found there.

The false saiyan moaned. “Do you think you could do it again…oh?” His lips were starting to trail down her neck. Ebony attempted to hold onto his armor as she grew hot. The prince only chuckled darkly, sending pleasure through her. That bone chilling laugh was enough to convince her to give in. “Take…OH.” His lips hands began to move down her body, touching her in places that she had no idea were sensitive.

“If you want me, strip,” Vegeta said. Parts of him had already risen. His saiyan senses were reacting to the smell of her heat. There was no way he could deny himself such a female. Pheromones were important for saiyans, mating season was near. The prince licked his lips as her hands pulled open her outfit. She wore no bra, but that only served to please him. Vegeta purred, taking in the size of them. Seconds later, her pants fell, and her boots were gone, exposing the false saiyan to him completely. The prince growled, tasting her skin. He listened to her moan; his name fell from her lips more than once as he played with her breasts. “I appear to be over dressed, don’t you think?”

Ebony nodded. Her eyes were dazed as he pulled off his gloves with his teeth. Calloused hands greeted her bare skin, igniting more passion in her. His armor came off, followed by his jumpsuit. The false saiyan looked over the rock-hard muscle that covered his body. She reached out, touching just how stone-like he was. The prince thrust up against her, causing her to look down. There she found his manhood. The large rod was ramming into her with need. “It’s so big…” How was that going to fit inside of her body? It didn’t seem possible.

The prince grinned, grabbing her chin. “Trust me.” He leaned forward, allowing his lips to find hers. Almost immediately, she gave into his lips. The false saiyan’s mouth opened, followed by his tongue greeting hers. Moans and groans filled the abandoned building as their tongues clashed against each other’s. Vegeta spent his time, touching her breasts and slender from. Her scent was growing, telling him that mating season was closer than he thought it was. He growled with desire as he began to kiss down her neck. The prince’s hands lowered, finding her womanhood. As he expected, her legs opened, allowing him to caress her folds.

“Oh…yes…” the false saiyan moaned, clinging to him as he rubbed a sensitive nub between her legs. She gasped as said fingers found their way inside of her, curling in the best way possible. “Yes…Oh, yes…more,” she whimpered with need.

Vegeta growled, feeling just how wet she had grown around his hand. Juices were spilling out onto the floor as he staked his claim. The prince purred louder, forcing one of her hands down to his member. Those soft hands gripped him, stroking his hard member with vigor. Meanwhile, he kept kissing at her neck, leaving marks everywhere. Precum was covering her hand as she kept stroking him with need while his fingers pushed deeper inside of her.

“It’s so hard…oh, yes…deeper…” Ebony begged. Her body felt so out of control. But just as she was about to fall off that glorious edge, the prince removed his fingers. “Please…I… I need them,” she panted desperately.

Vegeta chuckled. “I can’t go deeper with them. You need something else to do that.” He thrust his hips in her hand, telling her what he desired. The false saiyan moaned as she removed her hand from his cock. The prince grabbed her legs, pulling her up against the wall. He could feel her soft core waiting for him. Ebony’s legs went around his waist while her arms remained on his chest. Vegeta could feel her core pulsing as it waited for him. “You want this?”

“Yes… give me it,” she moaned, only to gasp as she was entered. His large member was stretching her out, causing tears to fall. The prince kept moving though, causing her pain to fade. “Oh…yes…yes.”

Vegeta growled as he thrust in harder. Once she was used to him, his pleasure increased. “Oh, fuck.” He ground his hips into hers, thrusting as deep as he could go. She was so tight, he swore more than once. This had to be her first time. “You want more?”

“Oh…Vegeta…deep…so deep,” she whimpered with need, only for him to kiss her. She was beyond lost to him at this point. Her plans were forgotten. All she wanted was for him to fuck her harder.

The prince sensed what she wished and made his thrusts sharper. The moans he received were worth it. “Ah, yeah…that’s it…mm,” Vegeta growled.

“Yes…oh…so…so good,” the false saiyan whimpered. She didn’t care what he did to her as long as he didn’t stop. “Oh…yes…hard…deep…Oh!” Ebony moaned, feeling his lips against hers as she came. Her body locked as her womanhood pulsed.

Vegeta groaned, losing himself deep inside of her. The prince kept moving though, emptying himself completely inside of her heat. “Shit…oh damn…” He purred, kissing her deeply as his hips slowed. Their lips finally separated, allowing them to breathe.

Ebony panted as she felt his cock fall out of her. She could feel his seed dripping out of her and onto the floor. “Vegeta…”

He purred into her neck. “Who am I?”

“My prince.”


	78. FemVegeta/Bulma

Bulma shook her head. She had it with that spoiled princess in her house. The nerve of her, wanting the heiress to wait on her hand and foot. Always yelling at her about that stupid gravity room. She would show that princess who was in control here.

The heiress found said princess in the kitchen, grabbing what looked like Bulma’s lunch from the second shelf. “I was going to eat that!” the heiress said a second too late as Vega scarfed it down. “Would it hurt for you to think about someone else for once?!”

The princess smirked. “What fun would that be?” Getting a rise out of Bulma was some of the best entertainment that she could ask for.

Bulma narrowed her eyes. That back talking was about to end. Sure, her boyfriend wouldn’t like what she had planned…actually, knowing Yamcha, he would want to watch. “Just come with me, I have something to show you.”

Vega felt suspicious. She knew that the gravity room was broken, so that couldn’t be it. “If you want me to be the judge of that horrid clothing you wear, then look elsewhere.”

The princess was going to walk away, but Bulma grabbed her arm. “My clothes aren’t horrid! Look who’s talking! Fucking battle armor!”

Vega’s eyes narrowed. “At least my breasts aren’t out for the buffoons to look at!” She got in Bulma’s face. “You’re a vulgar creature that just wants everyone’s attention!”

“You’re just a prude! With how you look, you could have any man. All you have to do is show some skin!” Bulma snapped back.

“Like I would want one of those slobbering baboons! There isn’t a man that deserves to touch my body!” Vega snarled.

Bulma finally grinned. This worked with her plan. The heiress grabbed the princess’s face. “So no man gets to touch you? What about me?” Before Vega could answer, the heiress was kissing her.

The princess’s eyes went wide. What was going on? Bulma was kissing her…Vega didn’t understand. Didn’t she just say that she didn’t want… the heiress’s tongue slid against her bottom lip, sending a chill down her spine. Her body was hotter than it normally was. Vega began to open her mouth, allowing Bulma to slip her tongue inside. She whimpered a bit, while her eyes fell. The princess couldn’t help herself as the heiress’s tongue twisted against her own. Gasps and moans filled the kitchen as the two began to walk backwards. It felt like Bulma was leading her away from the fridge and closer to the stairs. Their lips parted, allowing Vega to breathe. The princess’s cheeks were red as her hand was taken by the heiress and she was led upstairs. “Where?” Vega only had a second to speak before she was shoved onto a bed. Bulma closed her door and locked it.

The heiress was red herself. She didn’t think that kissing someone would fill her with this much fire before. The plan was to seduce and toy with Vega…Bulma guessed that enjoying it was going to be an added bonus. She climbed on top of the princess, looking down at those soft lips. It was hard to believe that any part of Vega could be soft. Bulma wanted to make the first move, but the princess beat her to it, locking their lips again and allowing them to tangle. The heiress moaned, allowing herself to feel up the body under her. Bulma had messed with women before, but never had breasts been so firm…nor had a body been so slender, but hard at the same time. It was as if Vega was the perfect combo of masculine and feminine. Bulma whimpered as their tongues battled. The princess had started to touch the heiress’s breasts. Vega’s hands were becoming curious by the second. Finally, Bulma needed air, only for Vega to begin to trail her lips down the heiress’s soft skin. “Oh…don’t stop.”

The princess didn’t know what had gotten into her. Her mind felt dazed as she licked at the fragrant skin presented to her. Vega could taste a mixture of vanilla and raspberries that sent shivers down her spine. More of that amazing flavor was needed. The lower the princess went, the more intense that flavor became. Soon, Vega was opening the heiress’s shirt just so she could taste the skin between her cleavage. Bulma was moaning as the princess unhooked her bra, exposing her large mounds. Sure, Vega got a good look at them more than once during her stay here, but now she felt moisture between her legs. The princess moaned as she squeezed them, gaining her more than one moan from Bulma’s lips. “How did they get so big?” There was a feeling of unease from Vega. Her breasts weren’t nearly as large.

Bulma noticed the embarrassment above her and smiled. “I don’t know, but they would like it if you…mmm…” The heiress pinched her nipple, showing Vega what to do. “You can always…taste me. Unless you think you can’t handle it.”

Vega growled, lowering her head and sampling the breasts below her. That intense flavor graced her tongue, causing the princess to moan. Slowly, she traced the supple peak, making the teat grow while she sucked. Above her, the heiress cried out in pleasure. The saiyan kept going, nibbling at the nipple in her mouth while pinching the other.

Bulma gasped. “Vega…yes…” The heiress cold feel herself dripping through her underwear. She was sure that she never wanted another woman this much. When had the princess become so desirable? “Lower…”

Vega heard those words and began to drag her body down the bed, finding herself close to the heiress’s womanhood. The princess had no idea why she was so interested as she ripped the rest of Bulma’s clothes from her. The human’s moist panties were the last to go. They were tossed up onto the ceiling fan as the princess began to lick at the crease in front of her. Bulma whimpered as that strong willed tongue pushed inside, gracing her clit and teasing her in a way she had never been teased before.

The saiyan sucked at the nub that was presented to her. The taste was the greatest here. She lapped at the core in front of her, taking in all of the juices that were possible. Bulma was crying out as she held onto the bed. Her moans grew louder as she felt the princess’s fingers dip inside. “Oh…there…right…OH!”

Vega sucked down hard, swirling her tongue against the pearl in front of her. It all tasted so…good. That was until Bulma collapsed against the bed, thrashing like a mad woman. “What’s your…” More wetness came out, filling her mouth. The saiyan moaned, slurping up the mess hungrily. Her body was still hot as Bulma stilled itself.

The heiress pulled herself up and began to work on removing the princess’s clothes. Vega let her do it, even kissing Bulma in the process. “For someone so hard, you’re so soft,” Bulma said, feeling the muscle below her. The heiress toyed with the saiyan’s breasts.

“I know they’re not that…mmm,” Vega whimpered as nipples were rubbed. Bulma kissed her, cutting off her words. One hand went lower on her body, finding the inside of her shorts and touching her womanhood. “That’s so dirty…vulgar…”

“And what you just did wasn’t?” Bulma whispered against the princess’s lips. The human began to rub the saiyan’s slit slowly, forcing a moan from Vega’s lips. “You’re sexually starved, you poor thing.” Bulma kissed the princess again before pushing her fingers against the sensitive clit that she found there. Vega gasped into Bulma’s mouth, whimpering with need. “Damn, you’re beautiful.” The heiress worked her hand while grabbing a few things out from behind a pillow. She hid everything she planned to use there earlier. A small vibrator came out and the human removed her hand from Vega’s womanhood.

“What are you?” the princess asked, feeling her shorts being pulled off along with her underwear in one go. Vega noticed the small metal looking object. It looked a little too slender to be a dick, it didn’t even have a head. “What is that thing?”

Bulma giggled at Vega’s question, before placing it between the princess’s legs. “Just relax and you’ll find out.” The heiress watched as the saiyan began to move her hips as the vibrations found her.

“Oh…I… Oh,” Vega moaned as pulses came in contact with her clit. She whimpered as the heiress moved the toy around, playing with her sensually. The saiyan’s hands were in the sheets as Bulma pulled the toy off of her pearl and began to push it inside. “Oh, yes…yes.” The rocking motion was intense. The princess found herself pushing into each movement that Bulma made. “More…oh more.”

Bulma stared down at Vega with a smile. At some point, the heiress kissed the saiyan, allowing their tongues to toy with each other as her hand continued to move that vibrator deep inside of the princess. “Vega, you like that?”

“Oh, yes…yes…please.” Normally, the princess wouldn’t beg like this, but she was lost to the sensations that were rocking her body. “Oh, Bulma…yes… Yes…YES!” Wetness increased between her legs as she came. Her body locked up as she squirted against the sheets. Vega almost forgot how to breathe. She whimpered, allowing the heiress to kiss her deeply. Even as the toy was removed, Vega didn’t want to leave. Her training was forgotten as Bulma cuddled into her side.

“We should do this again some time,” Bulma said, feeling the princess purr into her neck.

Meanwhile, Yamcha groaned as he finished what he was doing. His hand came out of his pants, covered in his seed. Of all of the places, he had to go into Capsule Corp.’s security room. Of course Bulma would use that room to show him everything…now he just wanted to know when he could get a piece of that.


	79. RaditzFemVegeta

Raditz sighed as he helped the princess into the shower. Vega looked a bit out of it. The third class kept on his armor. Sure, the princess wasn’t easily flustered, but the last thing he needed to be doing was walking around naked right now.

As Vega was scrubbing her skin under the spray, her eyes went back to the third class, who was keeping his distance, along with his eyes averted. Her body felt so dirty. How had she allowed herself to become tainted? To be touched that way by someone that wasn’t saiyan was a disgrace. Why did she let her guard down? But even as she washed the shampoo from her hair, Vega knew that there was no way she could have been able to refuse. Frieza wasn’t going to take no for an answer. The princess was starting to rub her skin slightly raw when her eyes went back to Raditz. He was just a third class, but they were the same age. Vega had never really looked at him before…not that she looked at either of her comrades before. Now that she had an idea of what to do with her body, she found herself wanting something more. She wanted to forget what Frieza did to her, but at the same time…the princess hated to admit it, but she was scared. Would it hurt like it did last time? Vega wandered closer to Raditz, who was keeping his back to her. Her tail began to trail up his leg and warmth surrounded her. The heat that she went through on a monthly basis was beginning to rise to the surface. Normally, she was kept away from males during this time or she found herself uninterested. But here, in this position, desires she never knew were consuming her.

Raditz almost jumped as the princess’s tail trailed up his leg. He wondered if she was playing some kind of joke on him. It would be like Vega to mess with him. The third class turned his head, expecting her to be smirking at him before smacking at him for looking at her regal form without permission, but to his surprise, the princess was red… Raditz was going to ask her what she was doing when Vega grabbed his face and pulled it down. The third class’s eyes went wide. Never in a million years did he think that she would be kissing him. Slowly, Raditz closed his eyes as the water drenched his armor and hair. What he thought was going to be a basic kiss was more urgent than he could possibly imagine. A smell hit his nose and a growl left his lips, followed by a purr. He knew what was going on now and he liked it. The fact that the princess was choosing him for this honor was staggering. Raditz added more passion to the kiss allowing her fire and scent to take him. Nappa would be pissed when he found out, but it was the older saiyan’s fault for being away on a mission.

Vega whimpered, the third class’s hands were squeezing her ass. At some point, his tongue found its way into her mouth. The princess didn’t think that people could have a taste, but Raditz had one. She purred as he sucked on her tongue, meanwhile, all she could think about was getting his armor off. The heat inside of her was growing, telling her just how badly she wanted to feel him. When Raditz’s lips found their way to her neck, the princess moaned. His lips were sucking at the crook of her neck, as her fingers went through those long locks. “Rad… I…” she gasped as one of his hands raised on her body, touching one of her breasts. “I… Oh.” Raditz purred, sensing her satisfaction. Instinct was taking over as he backed away, removing his armor. The third class watched her face, taking in her interest. Vega’s tail was flicking back and forth, signaling her need. “I…” she began once more as she took in his naked form. His length was already hard. Quickly, the princess allowed herself to feel those arms around her. She was purring into his chest, taking in more of his scent. Her small frame made kissing difficult as it did strain his back, but as her fingers traced his chest, Vega found herself wanting to touch a different part of him. Slowly, she grasped his member, feeling just how hard he was. She purred as instinctual thoughts came to mind.

Raditz had a dazed grin on his face as she touched his cock. It was still hard to believe that the proud princess wanted him this much. He groaned as she began to stroke him. “Princess…mmm.” Here small hands made a tight seal around him. She kept going, playing with his balls even. “Fuck…” Raditz kept their eyes locked as Vega’s thumb rubbed the tip, sliding through his precum.

The princess could feel something on her finger and felt a strange urge she had never felt before. Listening to her heat, she licked her finger clean only to feel sparks go up her spine. Vega leaned forward, slipping the head of his cock into her mouth so that she could get more of that taste.

Meanwhile, Raditz was groaning. With each suck, Vega was taking more of him into her mouth. “Princess…oh…oh, yeah…” The third class didn’t think Vega would have these kinds of skills. Where had she learned this? “That’s…oh.”

Vega closed her eyes, taking in the flavor on her tongue. She purred at the thought of the meat in her mouth inside of her. Her womanhood trembled. Unlike before, she felt excited. The princess bobbed her head, but allowed herself to pop off. “Mate…” The word left her mouth without her even thinking about it.

Raditz purred as he picked her up and they left the shower behind. Vega was pushed onto his bed as hormones surrounded him. “Yes, princess. That’s what we’re doing.” The third class rubbed her clit with his fingers, listening to her whimper as her heat grew. “You’re so wet. You want me that badly?”

“Mate,” Vega said once more, keeping her legs open. Her body was on fire as her need consumed her. “I…I need to mate,” the princess stated, feeling him climbing on top of her. Vega watched him pull her legs up and around his waist, only to moan as he rubbed himself against her.

Raditz growled low in his throat. “So do I.” He began to push forward, listening to her gasp as he hissed. “Tight.” Of course Vega would be this tight. The only other person she slept with was Frieza. The third class pulled back slowly, feeling her body adjust to him. “That’s it…so tight.”

Vega’s fingers were touching his chest as he thrust in slowly. “Raditz…. faster…OH!” His hips did exactly what she asked. “Yes…oh…yes.” The fire inside of her raged as he moved deep inside of her. All she could think about was getting more of him. “Oh…Oh, yes. Raditz… oh.”

The third class groaned. “Vega…fuck… you really did want this.” He pushed in all of the way, gaining pleasure from her moans. “You want me to mate with you?”

“Yes, please…oh.” The princess felt his cock speed up once more. “Raditz… oh…yes, mate.” Her womanly needs were overtaking everything. All she could think about was her wants. “Deep…oh, so good.”

Raditz growled. “You want it deep? Fuck… You want me inside?” He finally realized that this wasn’t some kind of dream, he was really fucking the princess of all saiyans. “You want me to finish…ah, there?”

As his question was asked, Vega felt her body burst into flames. Her womanhood pulsed in a way it never had done before. “Yes…Yes…RADITZ, OH, YES!” Warmth filled her, causing a tingling sensation in her womanhood. “I…all of it, give me…” His lips fell on hers as he milked himself dry inside of her. Purring filled the room as their tails locked around each other as they embraced.

Raditz chuckled to himself as the princess curled into him, telling him that she had accepted him as the father of her first child. Over the next week, she would submit to him multiple times in the hopes of him giving her such a thing. The third class knew that this wasn’t a forever deal though. Nappa could be the one that fathered her second. That’s just how saiyans operated. Vega purred into chest, chasing away his thoughts. “Don’t you want to sleep?” She did have a rough day.

The princess shook her head. “You’re hard again.” Her tail wrapped around him, holding the third class’s member in place as she sat on it. “We have to mate.”

“You desire me, Princess?” Raditz said with a smirk as he watched her rock herself on him.

“Shut up and thrust.” He might be a third class, but she couldn’t deny that he had skill. Once again, she was moaning loudly. She hoped that Raditz could deal with her needs. He was going to be tapped dry by the time she was done.


	80. BlackGoku

Goku snarled as he was backed into a corner. Black was smirking at him. Both of his comrades where knocked out, leaving him alone with the man who was using his face. “You won’t win!”

The false saiyan chuckled as he stalked up to his prey and grabbed Goku’s chin. “I already have.” Then to the hero’s confusion, Black leaned forward, kissing him as explosions fired around them.

Earth’s hero growled as he bit the false saiyan’s lip. Black only chuckled as he pushed him closer to the corner. “What are you planning?” Goku snapped, staring at the face that was once his own.

Black licked his lips. “I don’t see why you’re running. It would be a shame if you didn’t enjoy the battle I’m proposing.” He could see confusion in those eyes. He filled him with glee as he forced Goku’s hands up over his head, pinning the earth saiyan against the nearby wall. Destruction was still around them as he leaned back in, this time putting fierceness into the kiss he was bestowing upon the saiyan.

Goku’s eyes remained wide as Black’s lips pushed against his own. He planned to bite him once more, but as the false saiyan’s tongue dragged against his lips, a strange sensation went down the earth saiyan’s spine. Goku couldn’t stop the moan that left his lips, causing his lips to part enough for Black to take advantage. A soft tongue pushed inside his mouth, starting a different kind of battle between them. Goku didn’t understand. Why was he giving into something like this? Black was his enemy. They shared the same body…this would be like having sex with himself. But as he attempted to argue with himself, Goku only found himself feeling more drawn to the false saiyan’s seduction. Lips and tongues wrestled for dominance, but quickly, the earth saiyan found that he was handing it over. Black thrust up against him, allowing Goku to feel what used to be his own member rubbing against his chest. Black’s hands dragged down the saiyan’s arms, touching everything and stopping at his sash. Goku watched as his pants fell and the false saiyan wrapped his hand around earth’s hero’s member. Goku moaned, and he found himself thrusting into that warm hand. Ecstasy was beginning to be a thing as the saiyan found himself pulling at Black’s dark Gi. Goku didn’t understand, he knew exactly what that body looked like…but the growing desire inside of him wanted to be unleased. His arousal was growing by the second as Black kept touching him, forcing moans from his lips.

“So the proud hero has a kinky side? You must be getting off to seeing what appears to be yourself doing this.” Black smirked as he fell to his knees. “Have you ever wanted to suck your own cock?”

Goku moaned watching the false saiyan lean forward, nuzzling his member. The earth saiyan’s mouth went dry as he touched the side of Black’s face. Lust was controlling everything now. It was consuming him as he watched the false saiyan lick off the precum from the tip of his fully-grown member. “Oh, fuck.” Goku closed his eyes, allowing his pleasure to take him. He could feel that marvelous tongue tasting every inch of him. Every part of his shaft was lapped at, even his balls were tasted. “Ah…yeah…”

Black grinned. Just like all things in his life, he had won. The false saiyan dragged his lips back to the head of Goku’s shaft. The saiyan was moaning for him, telling him that he had Son Goku right where he wanted him. Slowly, he inched the head of the large cock into his mouth, taking care to not graze the organ with his teeth. The moans from above became more urgent. Black rejoiced, pushing more of Goku’s large cock into his mouth. The saiyan whimpered as the false saiyan bobbed his head. With each move, he was taking more of Goku’s flesh into his mouth. Black watched Goku’s expressions, gaining more lust of his own as his gaze lingered. Finally, he had the entire thing in his mouth. The tip was grazing the back of his throat forcing him to swallow.

“Oh…Oh, yes,” Goku whimpered. His eyes opened, finding a beautiful sight below him. He moaned as he watched each bob of Black’s head. “So…it’s so good.” Black chuckled, sending vibrations down his length. “What are you?” He felt confused as Black stuck a finger inside his mouth, collecting saliva on it. It dripped down from the false saiyan’s mouth to the floor once it was pulled out.

Black grinned as he found Goku’s ass. This was bound to be good. The false saiyan found the opening, circling his finger around it a few times. He hears a soft whimper, it appeared that his desire was trying to come to terms with this new form of pleasure. Black slowly pushed in, hearing a sharp intake of breath above him. He stared back up, bobbing his head while he curled his finger inside of the pure saiyan.

Goku stared down, his ass felt strange. It wasn’t good or bad, just strange. He wanted to ask why Black had chosen such a place until the finger inside of him found something. “Oh…what is…what is that?” He felt alarmed at first. Why was there a pleasure point in his ass? Black only chuckled as he moved his finger faster against that place. Goku moaned, his body felt on fire as another finger pushed inside of him, stretching him open. “So…oh, yes.”

“You like being fingered by yourself?” Black had popped his lips free from the pure saiyan’s member. He was going to focus on his new task at hand. Goku was going to beg him for more, he was sure of it.

“Oh…” The earth saiyan felt a bit of drool fall from the side of his lip as another finger entered him. “Oh…oh, yes… don’t stop.” The place inside of him was attacked in the best way possible. “Hard…oh.”

“I think you need more.” Black smirked, pulling his fingers free so he could hear the earth saiyan whine.

Goku whimpered with loss, he didn’t think as he turned against the wall with his ass in the air. “More…OH.” Black has risen to his feet in a flash and had slapped his ass. The earth saiyan moaned as those soft, but calloused fingers soothed his pain. “Black, put it.”

“Put what?” Black chuckled as he pulled his pants down and rubbed himself against the stretched-out hole.

“Put your cock in me,” Goku groaned. Any sense of pride he had was gone. He had lost everything to his lust. He gasped loudly as Black pressed inside, filling him up with the large member they both shared. It felt bigger than he thought it would. Goku whined, his voice going higher as the false saiyan pushed in all of the way. “It’s so…”

Black chuckled into Goku’s ear, while kissing at his neck. “Mortals like yourself are such narcissists.” He thrust his hips, earning him a whiny moan. “You like being fucked by yourself.” The false saiyan moved deeper, he could feel Goku pushing back and meeting his thrusts. “Ah, yeah…you want me to fuck you, say it.”

“Fuck…oh, fuck me,” Goku moaned, giving in completely. There was no fight left in him, only pleasure. “Black…oh, please.” It was so deep inside of him. He was sure that he was going insane at the moment.

“Do you want to look at me when you cum?” Black said with a grin and pulled out. He heard Goku begging for the change and twisted the earth saiyan around, so they were facing each other. Quickly, he grabbed Goku’s hips pulling the earth saiyan up so that he could wrap the warrior’s legs around his waist. It didn’t take long for him to thrust back inside. “Ah, fuck…that’s it. Look at me.”

Goku moaned, the thrill of being taken like this was overwhelming. The saiyan whimpered louder, his pleasure increased as Black moved faster. “Yes…don’t stop…OH, fuck.” It felt like the false saiyan was even deeper than before.

Black groaned, he was beginning to feel the strain on his member. His lips found the pure saiyan’s intensifying the moment between them. “Goku…you…so tight.” His crafty mind was starting to fade as he gave into his own lust. “You want me deep.”

“Yes…I need it…Oh…Black.” Goku was the one that pulled the false saiyan into a kiss this time. Each thrust felt like it was his undoing. “I…oh…oh, yes…yes, YES!” Goku couldn’t stop himself as he shot his seed all over the front of the false saiyan’s gi. The black was stained with white as he exploded all over it. Seconds later, warmth filled him, causing him to whimper with need. “Oh…it’s so warm.”

Black groaned, thrusting until he went limp. Their lips collided, taking in the afterglow of what just transpired. The false saiyan grinned as he was the first to pull away from the kiss. “It’s such a shame…”

“What is?” Goku asked, feeling the limp member fall out of him; with it the warm seed inside of him dripped out onto the ground.

“Nevermind.” Black dropped the false saiyan to the ground. “Till we meet again.” He disappeared, leaving the earth saiyan so he could change his clothes.

Goku looked around him, feeling confused. He sighed as he stood up and dressed. Part of him wanted to do that again, but understood what Black meant. This was a one-time thing. He never thought he would take away a fond memory of the man that stole his face, but it appeared that he was wrong…Goku finally smiled. This was a challenge. He would defeat Black. There was no turning back form that now. Even after what they had shared.


	81. 17Maron

17 sighed as he walked into a bar. He was all alone now. His sister had run off and married that short friend of Son Goku. The android couldn’t believe it. Of all of the people in the world, she chose Krillin. All 17 could do was shake his head.

As he ordered a drink, a young woman walked up to the bar. It was odd, it appeared to be Bulma Briefs, but after hearing her talk, he was certain that this wasn’t the same person at all. This could be fun. The android drew closer to the strange woman, noting just how easy this would be. She was already eyeing him up. “Do you want to play with me?” the woman asked, dragging her finger down his chest.

17 grinned. “What do you have in mind?” He chuckled as he felt her hand find his. The android allowed her to drag him out of the bar and towards an old hotel. When the door was opened, he was sure that she lived here. 17 chuckled as he sat down on the bed. Her body moved around as she began to strip for him, pulling off her clothing slowly. “So, what’s your name?”

“Maron,” the woman said, tossing her bra at his face. “You better remember it,” she said seductively.

17 stared up her body, taking in everything as she drew closer. He smirked as she straddled his hips, in her naked form. The android felt her grind her hips against him, applying pressure between them. “Trust me, there’s no way I could forget it.” His hands landed on her hips as they began to kiss. Her lips danced with his as she continued to grind her body against his. The android could feel her hands pushing up his shirt as he squeezed her ass. At the same time, he could feel her tongue pushing into his mouth. The fire between them grew as did his member. His shirt was pulled off and tossed across the room as he leaned back, pulling her down with him. The android kept his eyes on Maron as she traced his chest with her hands.

Maron smiled as her hands moved lower, unzipping his pants in one go. She could already feel just how big he was. “It looks like I’m in for a good time.” It had been a while since she enjoyed a good cock. She could just imagine him pushing it into all of her holes. She giggled as she dragged herself down his body, pulling the remainder of his pant with her. His member was sticking straight up, it exceeded her expectations. “I bet this is some tasty meat.” Before he could say anything, she began to lick him from base to tip. Maron could feel something buzzing against her lips, but didn’t mind. Instead she took more of his hard cock into her mouth. She bobbed her head, sucking down hard on him.

17 groaned, never had his length been touched like this. He could hear her whimper as she took more of him into her mouth. It was almost like satin was gracing his cock. “That’s it…fuck.” His hand came down, holding her head in place as she sucked him in earnest. “Get all of that taste.”

Maron moaned. She loved it when men talked dirty to her. She pushed her breasts up placing his cock between them as she focused on the head. Saliva fell between them and onto the floor. This man’s body was starting to become a favorite in her eyes. The buzzing continued against her tongue before she popped off of him. “Anywhere you want to put this?”

17 grinned. “Are you asking me or telling me?” the android said, watching as she pushed his chest back down and straddled his hips again. “How about I start in the front and work myself to the back?”

Maron rubbed her womanhood against his cock. It was already buzzing, which wasn’t like most dicks. It was closer to a vibrator. Not that she was going to complain. She felt his hands land on her breasts, squeezing them and adding to her lust. Marron moaned as she positioned herself. In one swift movement, she pushed herself down on his hard member, pressing it deep inside of her. Maron whimpered as she began to rock her hips. At the same time, 17 began to thrust his hips upward. “That’s it…mmm, it’s so big.” His cock was buzzing against her g spot causing her to moan loudly with need as he thrust up into her fast. “Yes, deep…Oh, yes.” She had stopped moving her own hips as he kept thrusting in harder. “Oh, yes…harder.” Her voice grew louder as his cock hit that magic place every single time. “Baby…oh, yes…right there.”

17 groaned, he was trusting upward as hard as he could. The android leaned up sucking at one of her breasts as he pressed inside. Her moans were glorious. This had to be the sex he had always dreamed of.

“Deep…deeper…oh,” Maron moaned. “Bite my nipples. OH.” Her kinks were really starting to come out. She may have been stereotyped as a slut, but rarely did she let men in on the things she truly wanted. His hand slapped her ass. “Ah…do it again. Oh. Make my ass raw.” Maron felt him grab her hands and twist them around. In once swift motion, he flipped her onto her chest so that he could press inside of her ass. “OH…my ass.” He was already thrusting in deep as he kept smacking her.

“You’re such a dirty girl. I bet you want cum in your ass.” The android was hunched over her, his hips were moving fast as he pushed himself all the way into her ass. “Oh, fuck…”

“Yes…do it in me…OH…yes,” Maron whimpered as his hands found her breasts again. “You really like my breasts…oh…oh, yes,” she moaned, feeling as his cock fell out of her. “Put it back…I, I need…OH.” His cock returned to her womanhood, finding her g-spot again. “Oh…Yes…there…oh, there… Yes ...yes, YES!” She came feeling her body go numb as he shot inside of her. “There…oh…inside me, give me all of it…oh.” He was still moving as he emptied himself. He remained inside, even after he was done. Maron smiled against the bed. “I haven’t had it that good in years. He finally pulled out of her and appeared to be ready to leave, when she grabbed his hand. “Why don’t you stay for a bit? I could go for a round 2.”

17 grinned. “How about I stay around much longer.”

She moved down the bed. “That’s more like it.”

* * *

17 figured it was time he saw his sister. When he landed at her new place with the smaller man, he tried to keep his cool. It was time he told his sister about his soon-to-be wife.

18 answered the door with a baby in her arms. “Look who finally showed up.”

17 scratched his head. “You didn’t tell me you were pregnant.”

18 rolled her eyes. “Come say hi to your niece.”

“What’s her name?”

“Marron. What’s wrong?” 18 asked, not realizing how awkward things had truly become.


	82. Roshi18

18 glared at the old man who was sitting across from her. Back when she started dating Krillin, she didn’t think living with him would be a pain, but the old man was constantly trying to look at her when she showered or undressed. Only recently did he bring up the housing contract she had signed before moving in. Oh, why didn’t she read the fine print? It would have saved her from this mess. Krillin didn’t know about this and he never would as far as she was concerned.

Roshi gave her a toothy grin. He knew exactly why she was here. Krillin was out. It was time that 18 fulfilled her promise to him. A contract was a contract after all. The old man walked closer to her, grabbing her ass as he got close enough. “I believe you know how to start this,” the martial artist said as she fell to her knees in front of him. His grin grew as she began to pull at his pants. He knew that putting that into the contract was worth it. To have a babe like 18 pleasuring him when his student wasn’t around was going to be the greatest heaven. His member was already hard. The old man had been thinking about this since Krillin left the house. He watched her face, smirking as she took him in her hand. Roshi couldn’t hold back a groan as she rubbed his cock. 18’s hands were soft as they squeezed around him. “Did you want to try more than that?” He wasn’t really asking. This was only a part of what they had agreed to.

18 bit her lip. This was the first time they were doing this, and she couldn’t help but admit that he didn’t look as bad as she thought he would down here. She stroked him faster, earning her a few more groans, but knew that wouldn’t be enough to fulfill their contract. The android leaned forward, closing her eyes as she began to lick the tip of his cock. Roshi breathed sharply as she twisted her tongue around the head, collecting his precum. His voice grew as she began to place him into her mouth, keeping his hard member away from her teeth. 18 bobbed her head, sucking down on him as she felt a switch inside of her be flipped. She moaned as his hand landed on her head, holding her in place as he thrust his hips.

“Ah…that’s the ticket, mmm,” the old man said. His cock was twitching as he heard her moan. “Taste it,” Roshi groaned loudly as he came, filling her mouth with his seed. He could feel her lips collecting every drop of him. The android was getting into this, which would benefit her in the future.

18 finally popped off of his cock, but turned red. She didn’t think that she would get that into sucking him. The android stared up at him as his hands reached down to toy with her breasts. She moaned, pulling at her own top in the process. Her clothes ended up in the corner of the room as the old man began to fondle her entire body. “Oh…” she whimpered. It had to be his years of experience that were getting to her. “Oh…fuck.” 18 moaned while Roshi sucked on her nipples. The old man’s fingers found her clit between her legs and was pinching while he continued to lap at her breasts. The blonde moaned louder as his lips moved down her stomach, towards her womanhood. Part of her felt relieved. She couldn’t get Krillin to do this yet. Her head fell back as his tongue invaded her core, sucking and twisting around in the most erotic way. “Yes…oh, yes,” the android moaned. Her body was warm as his lips sucked at her tender pearl, sending waves of pleasure down her spine. “More…don’t stop.” 18 felt like her body was going to explode. She whimpered as more than one finger pressed inside. Those fingers curled, adding to her pleasure. She was starting to question if this deal was a bad thing.

Roshi chuckled, sending vibrations around her clit. He could feel just how wet she was. It took him back to some of his other encounters. The old man just hoped that Krillin wouldn’t be mad at him if he found out. He still hoped that Goku never learned about him fucking Chichi. The old man’s fingers pressed in deeper, taking in every moan as his cock hardened. “It looks like you’re ready.”

18 had fallen back against the floor. Her eyes watched as he climbed on top of her. She hated how weak she sounded. Why was she a slave to her own pleasure? She should have been passed this, but as he rubbed his member against her womanhood, the android caved. “Deep…Put it deep, Ah.” He thrust all the way in in one go. There was no time to collect herself, ecstasy surrounded her as she caved to the torrent of pleasurable sensations. Roshi was already moving fast. His hips were angled in just the right way as to hit her g spot. “Oh, yes. Deep.”

The old man smirked as he panted. This was turning into a workout. His stamina wasn’t what it used to be. Back when Launch lived here, he could go a lot longer. It was a good thing that 18 was here. “Such a dirty girl. You want me all the way in.”

“Yes…all the way…OH, harder.” 18 was lost. She couldn’t think. The android found herself feeling up his body as he took her. His body had changed a bit. He was using his Ki to increase his stamina. The large muscles he hid were now showing. “Oh…there…right there,” she whimpered as he hit that special place inside.

Roshi groaned. He wouldn’t last much longer. The old man thrust in harder, focusing on that place as much as possible. He finally grinned as she clamped down, pulsing around him and thrashing against the floor from her climax. The old man kept thrusting though. He wasn’t done. Just as he was about to lose it, Roshi pulled out, rubbing himself against her folds, he shot his seed all over her stomach, painting it white. He grinned as she grabbed his cock, stroking him until he was limp. “See, that wasn’t so bad. I bet next time, I can get you to cum more than once.”

18 turned red, before smacking him across the face. “Who said there was going to be a next time?”

“But the contract says…” Roshi began.

“The contract said that I had to sleep with you. It never said I had to do it more than once.” The android gave him a dark smile. “I’ve fulfilled my obligation, unless you want Krillin to hear about this.” The old man backed away, clearly feeling defeated. 18 dressed and left the room, leaving Roshi to himself.

The old man shook his head. “At least I still have my movies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series had changed it's update schedule. I'm only doing two every two weeks now. I'm at the end of my externship and working over 40 hrs a week, which doesn't leave enough time to write.


	83. KrillinZangya

Krillin sighed. Why did this always have to happen to him? Here he was separated from his friends. All he could do was hope that everyone was alright. The smaller man didn’t know what Bojack and his cronies were planning, but he knew that it couldn’t be good.

As the smaller man continued to walk around in search of his friends, he couldn’t help but feel like he was being watched. Krillin was trying to keep his cool…that was until he was grabbed and pushed against a wall. The smaller man had closed his eyes due to the surprise, but when he opened them, he was stunned. The woman that was with Bojack had him bound. “Umm…” He didn’t know what to say. “I was just…” Krillin felt her hands grab his chin, she giggled as she leaned down.

“I didn’t think you would be the first one over here. I guess that’s lucky for me,” Zangya said, keeping their gazes locked. She could tell that he was puzzled by her actions. She entertained thoughts of killing him, but where was the fun in that? She could do that later. It had been too long since she had been touched. The least she could do was give the young man a ride before his death. Zangya grabbed his gi, almost ripping the top. “You humans are quite strange. I don’t think you need this much to wear,” the space pirate said, whispering into his ear.

Krillin still felt confused. This woman was strange. He didn’t know what to expect from her next but he was too terrified to say anything. The smaller man didn’t know why she was pulling at his sash until her hand wandered down his pants. The z fighter stared at her grin, feeling beads of sweat fall from his forehead. Her hand wrapped around him and he feared for his manhood. What if she ripped it off? Krillin was panicked until he felt her soft hands stroke him from base to tip. He was in shock. Why was she…? “Ah.” Her hand moved faster, causing him to almost whine. The last thing he had been thinking about was getting hard, but here he was, growing in her hand. “Wha? What are you…oh, doing?” Krillin groaned as she ran her thumb through the precum that was dripping from the tip.

Zangya giggled. “I’m surprised. You’re bigger than I thought you would be.” She leaned into his face, kissing the smaller man. She didn’t know why, but she loved timid men. It allowed her to have control in the bedroom. The space pirate pushed her tongue against his lips until finally, his mouth opened. A stray whimper fell from the z fighter’s lips as she tasted him. Zangya wanted to make him squirm, but at the same time, she wanted to push him into ecstasy. The space pirate felt his tongue begin to move as he finally kissed her back. The smaller man had to have fallen to his urges. She couldn’t help but grin as his hands began to feel up her body. Zangya pulled back from his lips, just so she could look down at him. Her hand pulled out of his pants, followed by her licking the precum off of her hand. “Looks like I’ve sampled you, but I bet you want a taste.”

Krillin nodded as if he was under some kind of spell. His body was beyond warm as he watched her strip. Her large breasts came free, causing more strain to his member. Krillin drooled as she lowered herself to her knees. Zangya pushed her breasts together, practically pushing them in his face. The z fighter groaned as he began to lick down her neck before pressing his face between her boobs. The space pirate smirked as his lips explored, eventually finding a nipple and latching on. His cock twitched as he listened to the sounds she began to make. Meanwhile, Krillin felt her hands pull down the rest of his pants, exposing his cock to the open air. She started stroking him again, causing him to moan as he twisted his tongue around one of her teats.

Zangya felt wetness pool between her legs. It was almost time. She grinned as she spoke. “I bet you want to sink this inside of me. You want to fuck me hard, don’t you?”

Krillin had no way of stopping the moan that fell from his lips. The last time he had done anything like this, it was with Maron. He even entertained the idea of maybe doing this kind of thing with Android 18, but here he was getting the opportunity to sleep with the enemy. While some would push away such an idea, he knew that Roshi would kill him if he tossed such a needy body away. “Yeah…I, I want to fuck you.”

The space pirate pulled away from him, only to turn her back to him, while remaining on her knees. He was just tall enough to be able to stand as he entered her. Zangya waited, wanting to feel just what he had inside. She kept a grin on her face as she waited, but his cock never came. “What are you waiting for?” She shook her head. Did he need to be taught how to do this? She was planning to argue, when she felt something against her clit. Her eyes went wide as a gentle flicking turned into a full blown twisting of the tongue. “Oh…Oh.” Her cheeks turned red as he began to devour her. “AH, yes…that’s…that’s the spot…mmm.” It felt like the tables had turned as she felt him bite down just enough to cause her to cry out. Whimpers fell from her lips as he soothed the hurt away with his tongue. “Oh…oh, yes.” Wetness dripped out of her and onto the floor. “Inside…I want it inside,” she moaned as the last bit of her control was ripped from her grasp. How could such a small man bring her this much pleasure?

Krillin pulled back, licking his lips before he lined himself up. He finally grinned as he rubbed himself against her womanhood and pressed inside. “Fuck, it’s tight,” the human said, listening to her gasp. “Are you not used to this or something?” he asked.

Zangya whimpered. It seemed impossible for him have such a large cock. Her walls weren’t used to anything this big. “Oh…deep,” she moaned as he thrust his hips. “Do it hard.”

Krillin groaned. He was taking in all of the sounds she was making, along with the surrounding heat. This was bliss. “Ah, yeah…fuck.”

“Yes…Oh, yes.” The space pirate’s arms had given out, but her knees were still up as he took her. “Deep…Oh, yes… there. Yes.”

“Say my name,” Krillin demanded. He wanted her to admit her pleasure.

The space pirate had been lucky to have heard it before. “Krillin…OH.” His speed increased when he heard his name. “Krillin, Oh, Krillin.” Her body drew closer to something explosive. Suddenly, she caved. Her body thrashed as she gave in to her ecstasy. Her core pulsed as his cock twitched inside of her. Seed filled her as he cursed. Where he shot out, her body tingled.

Krillin collapsed on Zangya’s back, feeling spent. He was panting as she collected herself. He could see that she looked spent as well. “So, was it as good for you as it was for me?” he joked.

The space pirate didn’t say anything though. She only pushed back on him, feeling him still inside of her. She moaned when he pulled out, and twisted around. They stared at each other in silence. “I have an idea,” she said, touching his cock.

“Does it involve fucking you?”

“Maybe.”


	84. Goten/Videl

Videl sighed. Why had her life become so stale? She had been married to Gohan for years, only for their love life to become nonexistent. The half saiyan used to be so strong, but now he had lost all of that muscle that she loved. It was truly a crime. Again, she sighed, walking out of her house and onto the lawn. At least her brother-in-law came over to do the yard work from time to time. Goten was just finishing high school. The boy’s 18th birthday had recently passed, and he was looking to get into a good college. Not that he would have any problem.

The former Satan was bringing out some lemonade, when she stopped in place. Goten had taken off his shirt. It was a scorcher today. Not only was it hot, but it was also humid. Videl walked closer, planning to give him a drink. The half saiyan gave her a smile and took the glass. Sweat was beading down his skin, trailing in the creases between his muscles. Videl tried to shake her head. This was Gohan’s little brother. She knew him as a child. This wasn’t the time to be staring.

Goten thought about getting back to work, but couldn’t help but stare at Videl’s breasts. She was in a swimsuit. He almost forgot that they had a pool over here. He finished his lemonade, only to wish for more. He was almost finished with the yard, which meant he could go and find a real way to cool off. “Anything else you need?”

Videl thought those words over. “Well the pool needs to be looked at,” she said, feeling guilty. She didn’t need to be thinking of him as if he was a pool boy. She could tell that he was pretty happy about the idea of cooling off though. “There’s an extra swimsuit if you need it.”

“Thanks. I might wash my stuff here. Mom wouldn’t like me to return with this much sweat on it,” Goten said, following Videl to the pool house. She leaned over a set of drawers as she looked for the swimsuit, only for Goten to get a full look of her ass. He stared, feeling things rising in his pants. This was wrong. This was his brother’s wife. He began to wonder if Pan was around, only to remember that she was staying at the Briefs for the weekend. Gohan was off at a teaching conference. They were all alone. Images of Videl doing things to him came to mind, only for Goten to push them away. He shouldn’t be thinking these things about Videl.

The former Satan found a pair of swim trunks and passed them to Goten. The older teen looked at them, before giving her a smile. “You can wash off over there,” Videl said. Getting sweat and grime in the pool would just make more work.

Goten nodded, only to notice that he was followed. The half saiyan looked back, finding Videl standing there. He didn’t question her though, this was her house. The half saiyan began to peel his pants off. They were sticking to him in this heat. He left his underwear on for a second. Goten looked back, finding Videl red. “Are you okay?” he asked, wondering if she was too hot. His sister-in-law nodded, but Goten was convinced that something was wrong. He grabbed her hand. “The shower is pretty big. If you need the water to cool off, I can just clean up on the other side,” he said innocently. They would still be in their swimsuits.

Videl gave him a smile. Between her legs a wetness had formed. Just staring at his perfect body had her aching for him to touch her. The lack of attention from her husband wasn’t helping matters. “That sounds like a great idea.” She walked in under the spray, catching a peek of Goten switching out his underwear for the swim trunks she had given him. Part of her swooned, Goten was limp, but that didn’t detract by how…long he was. It didn’t help that the half-blood looked so much like her husband once did.

Goten got in the shower, groaning as the cool water washed at the grime on him. The half-blood turned to talk to Videl, only to notice that she was staring at him. His longer hair was drenched as he spoke. “Are you sure you’re okay?” He didn’t want her to faint on him and moved closer. The half-blood froze as tears appeared in Videl’s eyes. He planned to ask her what was wrong, when her hands began to move up his chest. The half saiyan was puzzled as she traced his muscles. But that wasn’t the strangest part…Goten could feel his cock hardening in his pants. Videl didn’t stop though, instead her hands raised on his body, going around his neck. “Videl?” Her eyes still looked sad.

“You look so much like him,” the housewife said. “You’ve grown to be so…handsome.” Goten turned red as she leaned up. “I feel so alone anymore…I long to be touched…but…” she began, only for Goten’s hands to find her hips. “You understand then?” Her hand touched the side of his face.

“You’re beautiful, Videl. I don’t see why you feel alone,” Goten said as his cock continued to grow. He could feel her breasts against his chest and found himself wanting to touch them.

“Have you ever kissed someone?” Videl asked, watching the Son go red. She giggled. “I’ll take that as a no,” she teased, but remained next to him. The housewife began to rub her body against his, feeling how hard he had gotten. “Should I show you?”

Goten groaned, he couldn’t stop himself as he leaned down, allowing their lips to meet under the water. It wasn’t a simple peck either. His lips wouldn’t stop moving, but neither did Videl’s. In fact, he had no time to think as she began to cling to him. Her mouth opened as their tongues began to twist around each other. The half-blood could feel one of her hands moving down his body, landing on the bulge in his pants. Another groan left his lips as he kept teasing her tongue with his.

Videl gasped, feeling how hard he had become. Her hands found the seam of his swim trunks and pulled them down, allowing them to hit the floor of the shower. She pulled away from the kiss, getting a good look at his manhood, this time. Goten looked embarrassed as he remembered where he was. He was prepared to apologize when Videl reached around pulling off her bikini top. The Son’s eyes went wide. “Goten…touch me.” She knew she was begging, that this was wrong, but she craved attention. Her body wanted his.

The half-blood’s mouth went dry. He had never touched a girl before…at least not like this. Slowly, he found himself tracing her curves, heading towards her breasts. As both hands found a breast, he felt his length twitch. “They’re firmer than I expected.” He squeezed, causing Videl to gasp. Goten felt their bodies draw closer. He was still naked as he touched her boobs.

Videl whimpered. “Goten…” She pulled him into a kiss as he groped her. His tongue was fiercer now as the housewife’s hand found his member, stroking him as he touched her breasts.

“Vi…Videl.” The half-blood was lost as she began to touch him. Her hands were so soft. No one had ever touched that besides him. To his surprise, Videl fell to her knees in the shower. “Are you okay?!” he asked, wondering if the steam that was forming was getting to her.

The housewife shook her head, as she kept stroking him. “I’m perfectly fine.” She raised her head, finding the tip of his cock. Precum was dripping from the tip. She dragged her tongue up the shaft, earning her a groan from above. Videl said nothing as she began to suck on him. Her lips ghosted over the shaft and head more than once. His manhood was throbbing as she took the tip into her mouth, sliding her tongue against the head while collecting his precum.

Goten moaned. His dick had never felt this good. “Videl…oh, oh, yeah.” At some point, his hand landed on her head. Their eyes locked as he felt her swallow around him. The half-blood had to be at the back of her throat. “Oh, fuck…you’re hot.”

Videl grinned as she bobbed her head. How long had it been since she had heard dirty talk? The housewife could feel him starting to move his hips and felt even wetter. She popped off, looking up into his eyes. He helped her up off the floor, pulling her into a needier kiss. She could feel his cock against her, rubbing against her leg with desire. She turned away from him, facing the shower wall and spreading her legs. Goten gave her a confused look. Of course, he would. This was his first time. “Goten, take me.”

“Take you where?” His mouth was dry though as he stood behind her. He knew it was a lame joke, but he was trying to figure out if this was reality or not. As he stood there, he could feel her hand come around and find his cock. He was stroked a few times. “You want to have sex with me?”

“Please…I…I need it,” Videl begged. The last time for her had to be a year ago.

Goten began to rub himself against her core. Her begging fogged his mind. Her need was strong and he could smell it in the steam that surrounded them. The half-blood lined himself up, hissing as he pressed inside. The tightness was overwhelming, causing him to bite his lip.

Videl moaned. For the first time in a year, a real cock was back inside of her. This wasn’t a toy. It was the real deal. She pushed back, forcing more of him inside. “Oh…that’s long.” She could feel him adjusting to the pressure around him. “Take your time,” Videl said, not wanting it to be over fast.

Goten took a deep breath as he slowly began to move his hips. Videl was tight…very tight. He could feel those walls all around him. “Vi…oh, fuck.” He found his rhythm, driving himself all the way in each time.

“Go…Goten…” A needy smile appeared on her face. “That’s it…there.” His long member had found her g spot quickly, sending her to bliss. “Yes…oh, faster…OH.” It appeared that he took direction, giving into each of her needs.

“Ah…oh, yeah…” His hands were digging into her hips as he began to slam himself inside. Each thrust felt better than the last. “Videl…” He began to kiss at her neck as he took her, listening to her mewl as he kept going.

“Yes…oh…yes…hard…Goten.” The housewife was stunned. How could a virgin find everything he needed so well? “You’re so much…mmm, oh, better.”

“Better?” Goten groaned, hearing his balls slap against her as he thrust inside. “Better than…ah, Gohan?”

“Oh, oh, yes,” Videl moaned “Deep, Goten…Oh…” The world around her was going fuzzy. “Goten…oh…oh….GOTEN!” She would have collapsed if he wasn’t holding her hips. She came hard, feeling pulses up and down her spine. She whimpered as his desire kept moving. “Goten…oh.” He gasped as he thrust in harder. Her body was on fire as he pressed all the way in, making her cum a second time.

Goten’s eyes had closed, felt his release. He shot his seed inside those clenched walls. He groaned loudly, as the pulsing walls milked him dry. “Fuck.” He was panting as he pulled of her. The half saiyan was about to feel guilty as she faced him. He could feel her touching his face. “What about Gohan?” His brother would kill him when he found out.

Videl pulled the boy into a kiss. “What he doesn’t know, won’t hurt him,” she said, feeling up the half saiyan’s chest. “He doesn’t give me attention anyway.”

“But he’s my brother…” Goten stopped as Videl’s breasts rubbed against his chest. “You’re his…his…oh.” Her hand landed back on his limp member. “You’re…oh.” The half-blood caved. He knew there was no fighting it. From this day forward, he would give Videl what she wanted. “You’re mine.”


	85. Gohan/Marron

Marron sighed as she looked down at her paper. She wasn’t doing so well. The blonde had just started college and thought that since she knew Gohan, he would go easy on her. Apparently, that wasn’t the case. She was on the way to his office to make an appeal. Hopefully, she could get her grade up to at least a C.

As she walked into his office, it looked like another teacher was leaving. Gohan had papers all over his desk and was grading them with a frown. Marron had learned that his class was one of the hardest ones a little too late.

Gohan grumbled. He felt frustrated. 5 years ago, he started a relationship with a co-worker. Sure, it had been cheating, but he needed something. Videl had grown so distant since Pan was born. That relationship ended though, when the colleague moved out of the country to get married. Since then, he hadn’t been laid. During that time, he was sure that Videl had started cheating as well. He told his brother, Goten to look after everything for him while he was at work, but he had no leads.

Marron walked closer into Gohan’s office and closed the door. She placed her homework on his desk and cleared her throat. The half saiyan looked up, attempting to give her a half smile before noticing how panicked she looked. “What’s wrong?”

“Gohan, my grades are horrible.” She passed him her homework from his class.

“I can tell that you didn’t study.” He looked over her answers and cringed. “An atom and a molecule are not the same thing,” he said, passing back her homework. They had to be getting soft in high school. Gohan knew something as simple as that before he even got to high school in the first place.

“Is there anything I can do to bring up my grade? Some extra credit perhaps?” the blonde pleaded.

Gohan’s eyes narrowed. “You’ve read the syllabus. I don’t give out extra credit. If you put in the time and study properly, you can still pass. Midterms are coming up.”

Marron felt distraught. “There’s no way I can memorize all of this in a week!” she cried.

Gohan rolled his eyes. “It’s only an entry chemistry course.”

“Then why is it the hardest class here?” Marron said.

The half saiyan was getting pissed. “That’s because students come in, see a young teacher like me and expect it to be easy. Chemistry isn’t easy. If you have enough interest in it, you could go places as with any science. But students have to have more than one science to get a degree, so I have students that want to slack off,” Gohan admitted. This wasn’t his only class. He taught some higher level biology and physics classes as well. But as a newer member of the facility, it meant that he had to take on an entry course.

“Then at least make it interesting. All you do is bore us for an hour,” Marron said, walking around his desk and getting in his face. “The least you could do is give us that don’t want to work in science a way to make it up!” she snapped

“I don’t have time for this. You need to just put in the work like everyone else,” Gohan said, walking across his office towards the door.

“I want a life.” She walked up grabbing his hand to stop him from leaving. “Now, you’re going to tell me how I can get some extra credit.”

Gohan felt surprised. Marron had never been this firey. “You want extra credit…” He felt a stirring down below and cursed himself. She was his student and Krillin’s daughter. To do what he was thinking, would betray more than one person. His wife didn’t count since she was also cheating.

Marron realized where Gohan’s mind went and grinned. This wasn’t her first time…even if her father didn’t know that. She giggled as she walked by him and locked the door to the office. “You know, Professor, I think you know how I can make up those points.” She drew closer, only for Gohan to grab her. She squealed as the papers flew off his desk and she was placed on top of it. Her hands began to move down his body. “So this is homework?”

Gohan groaned. He didn’t think about what he was doing as he opened up his pants. His hardening cock sprang free. “Think of it as make up work…” He hissed when her hand came down on him, stroking him. “Ah, yeah.” It had been so long since he had been touched.

“Professor seems stressed,” Marron giggled, moving her hand faster. She grabbed his tie, pulling him down into a kiss. The moment their lips touched she felt electricity go down her spine. His lips were fierce and she could tell that it had been a while for him. Wasn’t he married? Not that the blonde cared about that right now. She opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to push inside. His glasses fell off and onto the floor as she began to pull him as close as possible. “Teacher…” she said, clearly turning him on. Gohan groaned, losing himself to her hand. “Was it that good?” she grinned, watching his eyes roam down her cleavage. “If that was for homework, then what do I get for the midterm?”

Gohan finally smirked. He pulled at her shirt, pulling it off and exposing her breasts. The shirt had a built in bra, which was to his liking. The half saiyan lowered himself, tasting her breasts while weaseling his hands between her legs and up her skirt. As he nibbled on one of her nipples, his fingers were pulling her underwear to the side. Marron was moaning as he started to play with her clit. She was already growing wet as he twisted his tongue.

“Gohan…mmm.” Marron’s legs were spread wide as he began to push his fingers inside. “Oh…yes, there.” She was clinging to him as his lips sucked down hard on one of her nipples. “Please…professor.”

Gohan groaned, popping off of her nipple and going down her body. He lowered himself, pulling her legs apart and pushing her back against the desk as he began to devour her womanhood. How long had he gone without this taste? It felt like ages. His manhood was growing once more as he fingered her while tasting her juices. His fingers were covered in it, while his tongue flicked against her clit, sucking down hard from time to time.

“Yes…oh, yes…Gohan…mmm, teach me.” Marron could tell that he was turned on by his position. She couldn’t see his face, but every time she called him teacher or professor, his desire grew. “Professor…oh, yes.”

Gohan growled, pulling up from her womanhood. Her taste was still on his lips as he rubbed himself against her. He thought of entering her, but thought against it. He wasn’t done yet. “If that’s your midterm…what about your bonus question?”

Marron raised up from the desk. She was intrigued. “Bonus question?” she asked innocently.

The half saiyan touched her face, a sly smirk appeared on it. “You have such a beautiful mouth. I can see it answering such a question.” He motioned for her to look back down at his member. It was hard again and ready for action.

The blonde realized what he was saying. “I think you’re right, Professor. I can answer that question.” They shifted positions with him leaning against the desk. She was on her knees in seconds, sliding his cock against her lips. “Professor is pretty impressive.”

Gohan smirked down at her, touching the side of her face as he pulled on one of her pigtails. “You seem to like that question. Mmm,” Gohan groaned as she began to suck on the tip. “That’s it…taste it.” He forgot how horny he really was. “Mmm, I think you might…oh, fuck…be my star…pupil.” She was bobbing her head while pushing him to the back of her throat. “Don’t you…ah…say…”

The blonde moaned, sucking down hard on him. The head of his cock was in the back of her throat and she was savoring it. Saliva trickled down, hitting the floor. She swallowed around him, tasting his precum. Marron raised her hands, using one to squeeze his balls and the other to stroke at the base of his cock. Her eyes locked with his as she felt the wetness between her legs grow.

Gohan began to move his hips. “Ah…You want a lot of extra points…mmm.” Everything was now forgotten. “Marron…” He could feel his cock against the roof of her mouth. “Oh…fuck.” He was close to cumming again. “Swallow it…Yeah…OH.” He came down her throat, feeling her swallow him down. He was lost to bliss. “Get every…that’s it…every drop.” The last thing they needed to do was stain the carpet.

Marron twisted her tongue, collecting the last bit of his seed from his member. She popped off of him, moaning as she saw more lust in his eyes. The blonde stood, pulling at his shirt and tossing it away. They kissed as he sat on his desk. Gohan pulled her onto his lap as they made out. She could feel her wetness against his leg. “Professor?”

“Yes?” Gohan said, placing his thumb against her bottom lip.

“What about my project at the end of the semester? How will I pass that?” she said rocking herself against his limp member.

The half saiyan smirked. His hand went between them, his fingers pushed inside of her. “You really are learning.” He began to curl his fingers inside of her. “How did I get a student that’s so diligent?” Gohan listened to her moan as his thumb rubbed her clit. “You’re after the highest grade possible, am I right?”

“Gohan…oh, Professor.” She was holding onto him as he kept fingering her. Her breasts were pushing in his face. Again, Gohan began to suck on her nipples, bringing her more pleasure than before. She whimpered, rocking her hips against his re-growing length. “Yes…Oh.”

Gohan grinned as he sucked down, biting one of her nipples and making her cry out as he soothed her. “Anything else?” he asked, feeling his ego growing along with his cock. He hadn’t felt this alive in a long time.

Marron whimpered. “The…The final…” She felt him pick her up and get off of the desk. Gohan turned, placing her back on the desk as he lined himself up with her womanhood. “I…I have to…OH…pass,” she moaned as he pushed himself inside. He didn’t start out slow, he built up his rhythm instantly. “Go…Professor…harder.” The desk shook as he slammed into her.

“Oh, fuck…that’s it. Who’s a good girl?” Gohan moaned, while he pulled her legs around his hips. His hands squeezed her breasts as he took what he wanted. “Ah, yeah…mmm, Marron.”

“Gohan…yes…have I…oh, have I passed?” She whimpered as the desk began to creak. “Teacher…oh. Yes.”

The half saiyan growled. Her walls were tight around him. He missed sex. It had been a long time since he had enjoyed this much pleasure. “You want an A…oh…you got an A…yeah.” He was moving faster, holding her in place as she tightened around him. He heard his name as her body pulsed, telling him that she came. “Marron…fuck…yeah…that….AH!” Gohan lost himself, losing his seed deep inside of her. He purred, leaning over her so they could kiss. He could feel her hands everywhere. Her tongue pushed into his mouth in the afterglow.

Marron gasped when he pulled out of her. “Did you mean the part about me passing?” she asked.

Gohan kissed her. “If you keep attending class, I can work that out.” He purred, feeling up her curves as they cuddled. “What’s your major?” he asked.

“English…but I think I may want to stay with science now,” Marron said, feeling adventurous.

Gohan grinned. “I could use an assistant.” He kissed her neck. “And a mistress.”

“What about Videl?” Marron asked as Gohan finally removed himself from her.

“She’s cheating as well. I’ll find the guy sooner or later. Goten’s helping me with that.” Gohan grew quiet when he thought of his brother. “You’re still dating him…right?”

Marron turned red. “He and I broke up a while ago. He said I was too immature.” She looked down only for Gohan to lift up her chin. “Gohan…”

“Then being my new assistant will work out. You’ll get to see a lot. We’ll even have a hotel room to share,” he whispered seductively in her ear.

Marron giggled as they kissed. It appeared that everything was going to work out. She never thought being a mistress would be what she wanted. Goten would curse the day he let her go for an older woman.


	86. Goku/Caulifla

Goku looked around the fighting stage. It appeared that he was going to have plenty of fun during the tournament of power, but it wasn’t just fighting that was on his mind. When Cabba brought over those female saiyans, Goku felt a stirring inside of him. He had to stifle a purr as he noticed how dominant the one girl was. It excited him beyond measure.

On one hand, he was a married man…but that didn’t really stop him from enjoying himself. Vegeta had told him that saiyan males had the need to spread around as much of their seed as possible. Since then, Goku had found himself multiple partners on Earth.

But here they were, preparing to do battle. For the first time since he was an infant, a saiyan woman had been placed in front of him. On first glance, Vegeta had given him a look, telling him that he also pondered that avenue, neither really had a drive to go after the one called Kale. She seemed too weak minded to catch their fancy. The prince nodded at him, telling Goku that he had the option of having the first choice. It thrilled the third class as he could already see that this Caulifla would be a challenge.

Goku didn’t have to try to go looking for her. The brash female would come to him in time. As he fought off anyone that tried to attack, he sensed her drawing closer. The only annoyance being that Kale followed. The earth saiyan saw the two of them come into view. Her dark eyes ignited the flames inside of him.

“Here’s the old man,” Caulifla stated with her hands on her hips. She smirked. “Let’s take him down Kale.”

The timid girl shook as her cohort leaped forward, only for Goku to dodge her incoming attack. She watched the two begin to fight, but something was off. Kale just couldn’t place it. She planned to step in, but was stopped by some fighter from universe 11. Before she knew it, she was dragged off, leaving Caulifla alone with Son Goku.

Goku grinned as he sensed the departure of Kale. It seemed that he wasn’t the only one with visions of getting laid. The earth saiyan pinned the female saiyan against a wall. He was smirking as she struggled. “You have a lot of potential.”

“Don’t talk big, Old Man.” The thug looked around for Kale. “What have you done to her?”

“Me? I haven’t done anything.” Goku purred, leaning into her neck and taking a whiff. His primal urges were almost impossible to keep away. “Yet.”

Caulifla smelled something on the air. Was Goku aroused? She grinned. This could lead to an advantage. “I see, you want a piece of me.” She turned super saiyan to get him off of her back. Like she would let an older man dominate her.

The earth saiyan grinned, powering up as well. But he skipped stage one, going straight to stage two. Goku could see that her eyes were intrigued. “This isn’t even an ounce of my power.” He touched her cheek, forcing her eyes to lock with his own. “I could show you it, even teach you to go further than you ever dreamed.” His voice changed, becoming sensual as his fingers dragged down from her face. Goku caressed her skin while enjoying the fact that this girl didn’t seem to like wearing a lot of clothes. He drew himself closer, finding her torn. His hand found one of her breasts, causing her eyes to go wide. “Trust me.”

“But…” Caulifla felt a wave of pleasure hit her. Those once innocent eyes held something dark in them now. Never had she seen a saiyan give her a look like this. “We…we have to…” Her words were cut off as he leaned down. His lips met hers and she caved at how dominant he was being. Goku’s hands moved everywhere. Before she knew it, her clothes were gone. Her body felt cold as he thrust his hips against her leg. Caulilfa’s eyes went wide, only for his tongue to invade her mouth. She was clinging to him as he began to squeeze her ass. His tongue twisted around her own, adding to the growing pleasure inside of her. The thug felt wetness between her legs, while her mind went numb.

Goku pulled up from the kiss, finding her lips swollen. Her wetness was clear, the earth saiyan could smell it. He chuckled as he pulled away from her slightly, opening his gi pants in the process. Her eyes stared down at him and he couldn’t help but feel arrogant. “Go ahead. You already know that you want it.”

Caulifla glared at him. “So what if you can go a stage above super saiyan…” She stopped speaking as his form changed back to his base, but from there the color red invaded her vision. His confident smirk remained in place as she fell to her knees in front of him.

“You were saying?” Goku said as her hands began to stroke his cock. He could see her marveling at his power as she ran her tongue up and down the exposed length. He listened in to her slurping sounds as she started to taste his precum. “That’s it…taste it.” The earth saiyan placed his hand behind her head, holding her in place as she took more of him into her mouth. “See…mmm, you want my power.” He could feel her trying to get him towards the back of her throat. “Fuck…oh, yeah.” He groaned as saliva fell to the ground between them. Her eyes had closed, it was as if she was savoring his taste. “Take it…oh, damn.” Goku grabbed her hair, pulling her back off of him. He was grinning at how red she was. “As much as I would love to coat that mouth of yours…I can think of better place for this.”

Caulifla felt her womanhood tingle at his words. Besides the gods themselves, she had never met anyone with his power. Cabba wasn’t kidding when he said the saiyans of universe 7 were powerful. Her arm was grabbed, and she was turned so that she was facing the pole in the middle of the arena. It began to click as time passed, but that was the furthest thing from her mind. Goku was rubbing his cock against her core, making her moan. Behind her, she felt a rush of power again. She cocked her head back, catching a hint of blue. The last of any resistance she had crumbled as she whined. “Please…oh, fuck me.”

Goku chuckled as he began to nibble on her neck. The earth saiyan heard her gasp when he pressed inside. Her super saiyan form was still in place as he began to thrust inside her tight folds. It appeared that she put on a tough façade as she caved to pleasure. Her moans were loud as he pounded into her. “Ah, yeah…you’ll crave me…I’m sure of it.”

The thug moaned, nothing had ever felt this good before. “Oh…oh, it’s so…oh.” Her mind was numb. Forming complete sentences was impossible. “Goku…ah.”

He smirked. “It seems that you’ve…mmm, remembered my name. Say…oh, say it.” Goku slammed his hips, allowing his inner saiyan to come out. It was only in these moments that he let that darker side out.

“Goku…Goku…ah,” she moaned as her knees buckled. The third class held her up though, he wasn’t going to allow her any room to change her mind. “Goku…Oh…Oh, Yes!” Her body pulsed, only for him to pick up the pace. Shouldn’t he be done? Caulifla moaned as her body was brought to orgasm more than once. She was panting as his cock hit every pleasure point, driving her insane.

Goku groaned, sex hadn’t been this intense in a long time. He purred as his stamina remained. “Ah, yeah…take it…Take all of it.”

“Goku…oh…deep… So…so much…” Caulifla whimpered, it felt like all of her power was draining from her. “Yes…please.”

“Please what?” Goku teased, kissing at her neck. He could feel her drawing closer to the end once more. He could feel his balls tightening. “You want me to finish?” He kept thrusting hard.

“Yes…YES YES… GOKU…GOKU!” It happened for what felt like the fifth time. The universes exploded as a snarl rang through her ears. Through the firework detonation within her, a warmth filled her body. His seed was leaking inside of her. The thug was in shock. Just how much seed did he have? Her womanhood tingled as it dripped down between them, but he was still inside of her. Another chuckle sounded in her ear as she came back to herself. “Why did you do it in there?!” the female saiyan said, feeling shocked.

Goku shifted himself slightly, but didn’t pull out. “Why does it matter? One of our universes will be gone soon.” He purred into her ear. “If that doesn’t happen, wouldn’t you want a strong child?” Goku sniffed her, sensing when it was time for him to pull out of her.

“Who says that I want to be a mother?” Caulifla said angrily. She grabbed her clothes, dressing quickly. “I’ll get you for this. Once I find Kale, we’re going to take you down.” She ran off, leaving Goku smirking.

The earth saiyan put his cock away just as Vegeta found him. The prince was also smirking. “How was she?” The prince could tell that Kakarot had enjoyed himself.

“She’ll be back. Hell, I might get that friend of hers as well,” Goku said, tying his sash. “What have you been doing? Or should I say who?”

“Let’s just say that I had fun with some fighter from Universe 2.”


	87. Chichi/Trunks

Trunks sighed as he landed in front of Goten’s house. His mother had asked him to bring something over for Chichi, but he was told not to peek in the box. Whatever was in the box had to be embarrassing… He shook his head. Not everything had to do with sex. His virgin mind was always coming up with ideas, but it wasn’t like he was going to ever act on them. The heir knocked on the door, just for Goten’s mom to answer.

Chichi gave the boy a smile. Her house was empty at the moment. Goku had run off to train again, while Goten said something about helping out Videl. Her eldest son was at some teaching summit. “Just put it on the table, Trunks. I’ll get to it later.” She let him in the house, noticing that something was off with the boy. It really wasn’t fair to call Trunks a boy anymore. He had grown into a handsome young man. Chichi walked over, pouring the boy a glass of tea. “Go ahead and sit down awhile.”

Trunks looked over at the housewife as she wiped off the counter. Sure, her clothes were conservative, but that didn’t mean that his mind was. The heir’s eyes caught her ass and stared. He wondered what it would be like to touch it. He shook his head as she turned to face him. Trunks’s cheeks went red. This was Goten’s mom. He didn’t need to be having these kinds of thoughts.

“So, how goes the search for a girlfriend?” the housewife teased, watching him flash beet red. “A boy with money like you, shouldn’t have a problem.” Trunks had just graduated from high school. There had to be girls throwing themselves at him.

The heir looked away. “Well…I don’t really…” He felt embarrassed. “I’ve been learning the company, so I haven’t had time for any of that.”

Chichi smiled. “That is something to aim for. You have quite the load placed on you.” She sat down across from him at the table. Her foot accidently found his under the table. “Oh, sorry.” He turned even redder as a lustful idea came to the housewife. This was her son’s best friend. She couldn’t be thinking this…but then again, when was the last time she had been touched? Goku was a cheater anyway. How many times had she heard about him with another woman? She rubbed her foot against his ankle when she spoke next. “Trunks, honey, are you a virgin?”

Trunks’s eyes went wide as her foot trailed up his leg. The housewife wasn’t wearing any shoes, so he could feel the outline of her toes against his leg. “I…yeah…I am.” He stared at her from across the table, finding a look he had never seen before. “Chichi?”

“Do you want to lose that virginity?” the housewife asked. Now she knew she would look like a fool if he declined, but from how he was acting, that didn’t look like it would be the case.

“Umm, what do you…oh.” Her toes were now rubbing against his crotch. The boy never thought he would be in this position. “I…oh.”

“How about I take care of this for you?” Chichi giggled, standing up and walking over to his side of the table. He turned in his chair, watching as she undid his belt. The housewife smiled up at him as she unzipped his pants. “So you free ball?” she asked, noting his lack of underwear. His hard cock sprang free, telling her just how much he wanted her to touch him. Chichi wrapped her hand around him, stroking him from base to tip. A groan came from above as she increased the pace. Trunks was moaning above her when she finally lowered her lips down to his cock. Precum was already dripping free from the tip. She licked him clean, getting a good taste of what would come later. Chichi ran her tongue down the underside of his cock. Above her, Trunks groaned as his hips began to move. Chichi opened her mouth, sucking on the entire length. He was bigger than she expected, but that was only an added bonus. The housewife kept going, sucking him with vigor.

“Oh…oh, yeah…suck…Chichi.” Trunks felt like he was in a porno or something. Things like this never happened in real life. “Fuck…I’m gonna…AH.” He came, not in her mouth, but on her face. “I…I’m sorry!” he planned to grab a towel and wipe it off, but only moaned when she licked her lips.

“Interesting,” Chichi said, standing up. She pulled at her own outfit, removing the all if of it in one go. She watched Trunks’s eyes go wide. The fact that she wore lingerie under all of that had to be a surprise. “I bet you’ve never tasted a woman before.” Trunks shook his head. “Follow me, I’ll show you.”

The boy stood from the table immediately and followed her into the bedroom. Trunks watched her fall back on the bed. He salivated as Chichi opened her legs. Her core was almost exposed to him. He lowered himself, pulling her underwear to the side so he could get a look at her wet womanhood. He moaned as he leaned in. The half saiyan dragged his tongue against her slit, earning him a wondrous sound. Trunks wanted to hear it again and went in for another taste. His tongue wandered inside, sampling her clit as well.

Chichi moaned against the bed. It appeared that he had found something interesting. “That’s it… that’s the spot…oh, Trunks.” The boy was flicking his tongue against her perfectly. “Oh…oh, yes…more.”

Trunks groaned as he sucked on the small pearl. Instincts he didn’t understand told him to bite down. She cried out, only to whimper as he soothed her pain. As the boy slithered his tongue against her clit, his fingers found her core. The hole welcomed his fingers, taking them in with ease. He couldn’t believe how wet she really was.

“Trunks…Oh, Trunks, fuck me,” Chichi moaned, asking for more. She needed him inside of her. The housewife watched him stand up. His cock was still out as he pulled off his shirt and lowered his pants down the rest of the way. The half-blood climbed on top of her, not knowing what to expect. “Please, take me.” Trunks groaned as he rubbed himself against her core. She grabbed his cock, stroking it a few times before helping him guide it towards her wetness. A gasp fell from her lips as he hissed. It had been far too long since she had been taken. “Relax, get used to it,” she told him. The last thing she wanted was for him to blow himself too early.

Trunks opened his eyes. He was still standing, with Chichi’s ass coming off of the bed. His cock was inside her as he slowly moved his hips. The half-blood’s hands were on her hips and he pulled her closer with each thrust. “Oh, yeah…it’s, fuck it’s incredible.”

Chichi whimpered. “Oh, Trunks. Deep…do it deep. You… oh,” she moaned. He did what she asked, adding to her pleasure. “Baby, oh, you’ve gotten so big.”

“Chichi… oh, fuck.” Trunks had literally dreamed about fucking Goten’s mom since he became a teenager. “Ah…yeah. Chichi…take it.”

“Yes… oh, yes. Baby. Oh!” she moaned as he slammed into her. “Give it to me…give it all to me,” Chichi moaned while playing with her breasts. She could see his arousal grow at her display. “You’ve wanted me.”

“Yeah… I, I’ve wanted you,” Trunks admitted. “Damn, you’re sexy…”

Chichi mewled. “You like that? What about my…mmm, ass?” She had grown to like such things. It wasn’t her fault. Goku just really couldn’t find the right hole, not that she really complained about it.

Trunks stopped. “You would let me…” He groaned as she nodded. The half-blood pulled out watching as she grabbed some lube from the bedside table. She coated her ass before turning away from him. Trunks rubbed himself against her ass, slapping it a few times before pressing inside. “Oh, fuck. It’s so tight.” He could barely move as he tried to thrust his hips.

“Give it time, mmm.” She could already feel him moving inside of her. “Rub… oh, Trunks, rub my clit while you do that. OH.” The housewife ordered. Soon his cock was slamming into her again. “Deep…Oh, Trunks… yes, fuck me.”

Trunks growled. “Ah, yeah…you’re so dirty…oh yeah. All mine.” He groaned as he lost himself deep inside of her ass. “Chichi…” He kept thrusting, milking himself in her tightness. His fingers kept moving against her clit, forcing her over the edge. The tightness grew as she came hard, moaning his name loudly. In the end, they collapsed against the bed. “Wow… I wasn’t expecting that.”

Chichi turned to face him on the bed. “We should do this again sometime.”

Trunks smirked as he finally leaned down and kissed her. “So, what was in the box?”

Chichi giggled. “Oh, it’s nothing. I thought it would be a good excuse to get you over here. I have needed some strong hands to get me off.”

Trunks turned red. “You could have just asked.”

“Now what’s the fun in that?”


	88. BulmaVados

Bulma had a plan. She just couldn’t help herself. Her husband knew about her needs and supported them, even if he didn’t get to watch sometimes. This would be one of those times. Universe 6 was here for a baseball game, but it wasn’t supposed to start for a few more hours. Whis’s sister had caught Bulma’s eye back during the tournament, now she had the angel right where she wanted her. Vegeta would distract the gods and Whis while Bulma had her fun.

The angel followed her into the house without a word. Vados already could see what was going on. She giggled. After being surrounded by moronic men, it was always refreshing to spend some time with another woman. The heiress opened a door to what appeared to be a play room. Vados could tell that this was used frequently by the couple and any of their chosen partners. Now that was an interesting detail. Didn’t marry couples frown on the idea of cheating? “Is Vegeta really okay with you pleasuring me?” the angel asked with a smile.

Bulma giggled. “Vegeta and I like to swing a bit. As long as no one brings home a disease, it’s all good,” the heiress explained. “Now why don’t you show me those breasts of yours?”

“You get to the point. How long have you craved women?” Vados asked while using her staff to remove all of her clothes in one go. The angel licked her lips as Bulma slowly began to remove he own top.

“As long as I can remember. Sometimes my husband likes to watch, but today he’ll keep the others away,” Bulma said, tossing her shirt into the corner. The heiress rubbed her chest. “If you have to ask, this is being recorded for him.”

The angel smiled. “At least you’re honest.” The angel sat on the edge of the large bed that was in the middle of the room. “Just what do you have planned for me?”

“Just lay back and enjoy.” Bulma giggled. Quickly, she grabbed the angel’s legs and pulled them open. Taking a rope, she tied each of her limbs to one of the bed posts. The heiress licked her lips as she opened a drawer and pulled out a harness. Bulma took no time in putting it on. She could feel the angel’s eyes on her as she drew closer. The heiress didn’t waste her time on kissing. She just longed to taste the angel. There was desperation in her eyes as she came forward, pushing those marvelous breasts together. A soft coo came from below before she pinched one of the angel’s nipples. Vados’s back tensed on the bed. The angel whimpered, her breath coming out a little tenser than before. The heiress kept rotating between pinching and gliding her fingers against the sensitive nubs. Bulma almost giggled to herself. The soft sensations she was making were so gentle. She would circle the nipple before coming back to the top where she would tease it, just to pinch it. Each time, Vados would moan. The angel felt a bit of panic at not being able to touch the human, but there was something in that rope that made it almost impossible to break. This woman was said to be a genius.

Before the angel could think anything else, Bulma lowered her face to one of the magnificent breasts that were presented to her. Softly, she began to do the same actions with her tongue and teeth. Her fingers continued the same work on the free breast. The heiress heard whimpers below her. She grinned sucking on the peak presented to her. This was never enough. She wouldn’t be satisfied until she tasted that glorious nectar that was gathering between the angel’s legs. Her free hand left the angel’s breast, teasing Vados’s soft skin as she went. Slowly, she caressed the angel’s stomach, heading downwards to Vado’s slit. Bulma rubbed her fingers against the outside, earning her a louder moan from below. Sweet torture had to be the heiress’s favorite type of pleasure. Bulma pulled up from that glorious breast, just to turn around so that her face was in the angel’s crotch while the dildo from her harness was in the angel’s face. “Go ahead and get that wet. It won’t be long now,” Bulma said, before tracing the angel’s womanhood with her tongue. There was a gasp then a moan before Bulma dove her tongue into the soaking wet slit. Inside, the angel’s pearl was engorged. She teased it the same way she had done with Vado’s nipples.

There was a cry before Bulma heard a sucking sound. The heiress moaned. Part of that dildo rested inside of her. The harness was only there to hold it in place. She could feel the intense sucking that was taking place on the silicone, but focused on her lover’s clit instead. The heiress dragged her tongue down the angel’s womanhood, collecting all of that precious nectar she was craving. Bulma’s body quivered as she applied suction to the angel’s clit. The body below her was trembling with pleasure. The only thing that Vados could do back was suck on the dildo. Bulma’s pleasure increased due to her control. The heiress moved her hips, forcing the dildo to go deeper into the angel’s mouth, while at the same time, began to encircle the angel’s core with her tongue. Finally, Bulma pushed her tongue inside, flicking it in just the right way.

Vados popped off the dildo to moan. “Oh…AH!” The angel had never felt this lost to pleasure before. Normally it was done before it started. She whimpered loudly as the bed shook from her trembling. Not being able to touch her lover was tormenting her, but at the same time, it increased her pleasure. “Bulma…Oh.” The heiress was digging her tongue inside of her. But just as she was about to cum, Bulma pulled up. “Why…why did you?” The angel asked, huffing as the heiress turned around once more. Bulma was grinning.

“You want to cum? That will come later,” the heiress said seductively. She stood from the bed, taking off the harness. She could see confused eyes on her, but this wasn’t the end of the dildo. It would return later. Bulma had other ideas. There was needy whimpering when the heiress returned, but Bulma climbed up, sitting on the angel’s face. She grasped the headboard, holding the clamps she had installed there. “If you want any more, you’ll have to taste me.” The angel’s tongue was on her instantly. Bulma closed her eyes, feeling as she was traced. The heiress was very wet. This encounter was meeting her expectations. Part of her couldn’t wait to show her husband the video. He would probably want to fuck her while watching it. Vados’s tongue flicked against her clit, causing her to moan. Bulma rocked her hips against the moving tongue, calling out for Kami as she did.

Vado’s felt warm. Her face was flushed as the heiress’s taste flooded her mouth. She had no idea that this kind of pleasure existed. The angel’s moans caused vibrations to head up the heiress’s body. She cooed though when Bulma removed herself. The heiress was grinning at her as she grabbed the harness. The angel grew wetter as she watched Bulma place a larger dildo on it. One end went in the heiress, before Bulma pushed a button that caused it to vibrate. Vados was crying out, whimpering with need so loud that it felt as if the room was shaking.

Bulma giggled as she climbed up on the bed. “You sure are needy.” The heiress rubbed the dildo against the angel’s womanhood. “Are you sure you can handle it?”

“I…I deal…deal with gods…” Vados moaned. It was true, she had slept with almost all of the male gods at some point…strangely enough, none of them were as big as the dildo that was touching her now.

“Yes…” Bulma taunted. “But are they as glorious as Vegeta?” Bulma giggled to herself.

“What does your husband have to do with anything?” Vados moaned seconds later as the dildo pushed inside.

“This is a copy of Vegeta’s dick. I had it made.” The heiress said as she began to thrust. The angel reacted almost immediately. “I guess not. It is bigger than…normal…mmm.” The other end that was in her now was crafted to be a copy of Goku’s. This seriously had to be her favorite dildo of all time. The angel had better thank her for using it over the cheap one she got at the store.

“Oh…Oh…it’s… it’s so big,” the angel moaned as the fake cock went deeper. Nothing this big had been inside her before. “Oh…oh yes,” she moaned as Bulma thrust faster. “More.”

Bulma began to feel the pleasure as well. The fact that she put a vibrator in her end helped with that. “Oh…yes…you, you like that.” The heiress placed her hands on the angel’s large breasts. “yes…oh, it’s so good.”

“Mmm…oh…oh. Yes.” Vados became louder as the bed shook. She couldn’t do anything with her hands still. She was locked up while the heiress continued her torture. “Deep…oh. Harder.” She whimpered, mewling with need as the heiress toyed with.

“That…oh…” Bulma was moaning loudly now as well. Her hips never stopped moving. Bliss had taken her. “Yes…oh.” The human leaned down, allowing herself to kiss the angel. Lips tangled as they moaned into each other’s mouths. Bulma heard a needy whimper, pulling up just to see the look in the angel’s eyes as she came.

“Oh…Oh…OH, YES, BULMA!” The angel fell over the edge, losing herself hard. There was nothing for her to hold onto. It felt like the world was shaking. Her body crashed against the creaking bed, but her hands still remained strapped down. The pleasure continued until the heiress moaned loudly above her.

Bulma came, pulsing around the vibrator inside of her. She moaned, falling forward and kissing the angel before placing her hand downward so she could turn it off. The heiress smiled, pulling up from the kiss and out of Vados. The angel was covered in sweat as her arms were freed. “Now, how about we go shower off before returning to that game?”

The angel grabbed the toy from the heiress. “Next time, you’re getting strapped to the bed.”

“Next time?” Bulma giggled as the angel turned red. It didn’t matter how old she got, the heiress still had it.


	89. VegetaKakunsa

Vegeta smirked to himself. Kakarot was busy with that female saiyan from universe 6. It was time he found himself some fun. There wasn’t much to go off of. Most of this tournament was a sausage fest. The prince wandered deeper into the fighting, only to find three girls laughing together. That was strange. Why were there three obvious looking targets here? There had to be a secret. The prince kept his eye on them as all three transformed. He gagged a bit as he stared at two of them. Sure, it was a change for fighting, but why such a dramatic change… the third one though… She looked like a wild animal. The prince eyed her tail, wishing that he still had one for this seduction. Bulma would be a little mad that she didn’t get to keep this one on tape. He would just have to spell it out for her later.

The one with the glasses, as well as the heftier one ran off, leaving the wild one alone. The prince saw his opportunity. Vegeta came out from behind the rock he was hiding behind. She saw him. A growl left her throat, only turning him on. When was the last time he got to do it like the animal he was? The prince smirked. “I see that you’ve noticed my presence. It took you a while.”

Kakunsa snapped her teeth. “You mock me! If you mock me, you’re mocking the power of love!” The girl pounced, ready to attack him. But he was gone faster than she predicted. How was this stranger this fast? “Come out! Coward!” Before she could say anything else, she was pinned against the stone. Her eyes flashed at him, growling as she tried to move. It wouldn’t do her any good to get tossed out this early. “Unhand me!”

Vegeta smirked. “Now isn’t that lovely?” He pressed his growing hardness against her. “I haven’t seen anyone with a tail like that in such a long time.”

Kakunsa felt strange. There was an odd smell that her nose was picking up. Senses were increased in this state, but she found that more useful in the past. This man began to purr into her neck, causing her to feel strange down below. “What? What is that…?” She began as more of his musk filled her nose. Her snarls started to fade. A purr fell from her lips as he began to nibble at her neck. “Mmm…” The wild animal inside of her was controlling everything now. She could sense his power, instinct told her that it would be wise to take what he gave her. She purred as his lips cascaded down her neck and towards her shirt. His teeth ripped it off without a problem. A small growl fell from her lips, only for him to growl back. The two shared a snarl before their lips collided as a wave of heat took over him. A battle of lips and teeth began as both parties fought for dominance. Meanwhile, his hands were busy, pulling her closer to him. The idol moaned, feeling his tongue twist around her own. His scent forced her to claw at his armor. Her tail began to run against his crotch.

Vegeta growled, pulling back from the kiss so that he could allow her to pull back his jumpsuit pants. His member burst forth, only for her tail to coil around it. The prince let out a snarl as he forces her hips closer to him. Their lips collided once more as he began to toy with her breasts. The force around his cock was fantastic. The prince dragged his lips down her neck, growling low in his throat. He missed his animalistic days. Vegeta nipped her skin, drawing blood. It wasn’t enough to mate with her, but enough to ignite his senses. The prince licked down to her chest, sucking on her skin while leaving marks. Vegeta would suck down, only to pull up and lap at the newly made hickey. They were all over her chest now. A couple appeared on her breasts, causing him satisfaction. The idol’s hands came around his head as he finally found one of her nipples.

A moan fell from Kakunsa, while her tail continued to move on his rock-hard shaft. It had been a while since her last sexual encounter with a man. Normally, it was women who frequented her bed. The idol didn’t have time to think though. The saiyan bit down on her nipple, causing her to growl. Her mind that had been close to clearing was pulled back into his world of seduction. The prince swirled his tongue against the sensitive nub, causing her to whine. “Ye…oh.” She didn’t have time to say anything else. All she could do was cry out with a mix of growls and purrs. He was intent on keeping her wild.

The prince purred, sucking down harder. Her nipple was engorged as he popped off. He nibbled back up her chest, finding her lips. The wild battle began as he started to force her to the ground. Kakunsa growled a bit, fangs ended up biting his skin. He didn’t complain though. He only snarled with satisfaction. The idol felt him pull back, her tail was still on him. Without words, he motioned for her to do more. Vegeta hissed when her tail fell, but purred when she twisted herself around so that her face was near his crotch. The prince’s hand landed on her head, only for her to twist her head up and lick his palm. He groaned, allowing her to do what she wished. The prince let out a couple of grunts as she began to leave long licks up and down his shaft.

Kakunsa tasted his precum, sending chills down her spine. The idol latched onto his cock as if it were a life preserver. His grunts grew closer, while she kept her fangs away from the large dick in her mouth. The animal purred as it hit the back of her throat. She couldn’t help it. He was just so hard. The saiyan’s taste left her mouth tingling in a way it had never done before. She whimpered as his hand landed on her head this time. The bobbing of her head increased. She wanted all of his taste.

Vegeta smirked darkly at her when their eyes met. He could see her intentions. The prince let out a groan as he held her in place. She whined at her own lack of control. “Are you sure that’s where you want it?” the prince asked, surprised he could form a sentence. He could feel her trying to move. “If you wish to taste it…ah, now…you’ll have to work to get…mmm.” The prince stopped thinking. There was no point. He allowed himself to return to his instincts. Vegeta growled, letting her go. Her whining ended, instead a rumbling purr sent vibrations from her tongue against him. The prince snarled as he came, his seed shot down her throat, only for her to lick him clean. Her eyes appeared to be just as, if not more, turned on than before.

Kakunsa purred as she pulled back. His cock was limp now, but she nuzzled into his leg. A small meow fell from her lips as she fell back. The bottom of her outfit was still on. The male came forward, his teeth grabbed them ripping a hole in them, just where her womanhood was. She cooed as his tongue darted inside her slit. Wetness dripped from her as the prince began to lap at her.

Vegeta purred, her heat was clearly ready for him. The prince flicked the tip of his tongue against her pearl. Her blue tail was already on his limp cock. He could feel her attempting to bring him back to life while he sucked down on her. The saiyan found himself growling as he encircled her core. The hole was drenched. His tongue didn’t have to do much to get inside. A groan fell from his lips as her nectar coated his tongue. He wanted more. The prince felt her hands fall on his head, telling him that he needed to continue. She needed to be stimulated before he entered her. His tongue twisted around inside as her hips moved. The idol’s head flew back as she lost herself hard. She was whimpering loudly as her body shook. The prince slowed his lips, purring as he pulled back to look at her.

Kakunsa stared back at Vegeta. Black eyes met red as she turned her back to him. Her face lowered to the ground with her ass in the air. She needed him to mount her. The idol heard him shuffling around. A purr fell from her lips when he placed himself against her. The prince was rubbing himself against her opening, while her tail wrapped around his waist. She gasped as when he entered, only to listen to him hiss. It didn’t start off slow, far from it. Moans fell from her lips as a mix of groans, grunts, and snarls sounded above her.

Vegeta snapped his teeth as he thrust in deep. The prince felt a little overwhelmed. Normally, he didn’t use his primal side this much. He growled as her head flew back. “Grr…Fuck…”

“Mmm…Ah…oh,” She whimpered as he slammed into her. She was growling again as he began to pull her hips back on his cock. Everything about this was glorious. “Ah…grr.” The walls inside of her clamped down as he kept going. Mewls fell from her lips as she attempted to claw at the ground. The world shook, but the prince kept moving his hips. Her body was draining as she fell from her magic form and back to her normal one. The brunette moaned. “Deep…Oh…” She began to push back on him. “Deeper…oh, it’s so big.”

The prince snarled as he kept going. He moved faster, causing her to cry out for him. “Say…oh, say Vegeta…” the saiyan asked, while keeping his pace. He had no idea how much longer he would last.

“Ve…Vegeta…oh…oh, yes…YES…OH.” Sanka moaned. Her body was on fire. She was gasping when the fire returned. “Ah, Vegeta…Vegeta…VEGETA!” The brunette cried out as he roared behind her. She could feel his seed shoot inside of her. “Oh…it’s…it’s inside…me,” Sanka moaned as he fell against her back, kissing her neck. The saiyan was purring. The brunette knew this could be a problem, especially since she had been in her other form, but as Vegeta pulled her into a kiss, she didn’t really care. She pushed that thought out of her head.

They pulled apart in silence. It was time to return to the battle ahead. Sanka transformed again, glad that her outfit had fixed itself. When she turned to face him, Kakunsa shrugged before running off to find herself a new target.

Vegeta grinned as he found Kakarot. “You’re never going guess what I just fucked.”

Goku smirked back. “Tell me about it later, we have a tournament to finish.”

“Like we’re not going to fuck anyone else while we’re here,” the prince stated, only for Kakarot to grin back at them. This really was a slice of heaven for a saiyan.


	90. BraPan

Bra rode in darkness for a while, but as she got closer to the house, the heiress could tell that Pan was still up, but her parents were asleep. Most of the house was dark, but someone was in the kitchen. The heiress had been fooling around with Pan for around a month. She had a boyfriend, but it was proving to not be the same. Tonight, she left her date because all she could think about was Pan. This meant that both of them would be skipping their college classes tomorrow.

Bra stopped her car outside and pocketed her car, she went up to the door and knocked lightly, smiling as Pan answered the door. “But I thought that you were staying out with Uub?” Pan said.

“I was…He was boring, so I thought I would pop over,” the heiress answered. “Can I come in?”

Pan turned red, then let the heiress in. “There isn’t anything out so…”

Bra grabbed onto the fighter’s arm. “Where is your bedroom?”

“Why?” Pan asked. Bra couldn’t be asking her what she thought she was asking.

“I’ve got something to show you,” the heiress said with a giggle. “Come on, Pan.”

Pan giggled as she was pulled into her bedroom. She let herself sit down and watched as Bra pulled out a capsule from her bag. “What is in there?”

Bra opened the capsule and quite a few toys came out. “I found the motherlode,” Bra said, picking one of them up and turning it on. She moved it against the side of the fighter’s face so that Pan could get an idea of how strong the vibrations were. “So what do you thinking?”

The fighter stared up at the heiress. The vibration was great, but what she wanted would be more intense than that. “I think I want to kiss you,” Pan said with a smile.

Bra giggled. She figured that it was her payment for a job well done. She leaned down, kissing the fighter softly. Pan sighed, grabbing at Bra’s waist. The fighter then surprised the heiress by pulling her down to the bed, kissing Bra with more vigor than before.

The heiress let out a squeal as the fighter forced her tongue into Bra’s mouth. The heiress’s arms found their way around Pan, pulling the fighter closer. Pan was sliding her tongue against Bra’s, wanting the heiress to get her off like she had in the past.

Bra moaned as she began to feel up Pan’s body through her outfit. “Do you want me to…?”

Pan moved her hand against the side of Bra’s face. “Yes, I want you.”

The heiress watched as Pan undid her hair from her pony tail, shaking her head as her hair fell. Bra stared at her in awe as the fighter moved back and removed her outfit, revealing her body to the heiress.

Bra got off of the bed and turned her back to Pan, letting the fighter unzip her dress. It fell to the floor and she felt cold as she turned to face Pan again. The fighter was staring at her with desire. “Bra…please.”

The heiress moved Pan back over to the bed, making her lay down on her back. “Open your legs, okay?” Bra said. She had many men do this to her, but the heiress now preferred to do it herself. Bra stared as Pan opened her legs and the heiress fell to her knees, looking down at the bare folds in front of her. “You shaved,” Bra said with surprise.

Pan turned red. “I thought it would make it look better.”

Bra moved her hands forward, pulling both of the folds apart. She moaned as she looked at the barrage of pink in front of her. The fighter was already excited from the look of it. Bra could see the small pearl that was waiting for her. The heiress moved forward, running her tongue over it once, listening to the fighter’s gasp.

Bra grinned as she ran her tongue over it again, swirling her tongue against the sensitive pearl. Pan was moaning softly. “Yes…oh.”

The heiress placed her mouth over the entirety of the fighter’s clit, sucking hard on it, while dancing her tongue around it. Bra didn’t know why she had never tried this before. Pan tasted wonderful. Every sound that the fighter made was making the heiress wet.

Bra moved her fingers down, slipping one inside of Pan, making the fighter call out to her. “Bra! Oh.”

The heiress moved her mouth off of the delicate pearl so that she could look up her lover’s body while she fingered her. Pan looked so aroused and beautiful. “Can I…Pan, do you want me to put something else inside?”

“Yes,” Pan moaned, looking down at the heiress as she grabbed the vibrator from before. Bra slid it against the fighter’s clit once, making Pan whimper before sliding it inside. Pan moaned as Bra pushed it all the way in. Bra moved upwards, climbing on top of the fighter. The heiress’s hands moved to play with Pan’s breasts.

“You’re so soft, Pan,” Bra said, before she kissed the fighter.

Pan whimpered, between the vibrator inside of her and the heiress playing with her breasts, she couldn’t help but moan. “Bra…oh.” The fighter kissed her back. “Can I see your breasts…Oh.”

Bra moved up, undoing her bra and tossed it to the floor. The heiress moaned as Pan’s hands moved up, squeezing her breasts. “Pan…”

The fighter moaned. “Bra…”

The heiress moved to make the vibrator slide in and out of the fighter. Making it move in a thrusting motion. “Is it good, Pan?”

“More…oh…Bra!” Pan felt her body lock up as she came, her eyes opened up as Bra pulled the vibrator out.

“Feel better?” the heiress asked.

Pan pulled Bra down into a kiss, pulling the heiress under her as they began to makeout. “Let me feel you.”

The heiress felt her underwear fall free from her. Pan’s finger moved over her folds, before they slipped in, sliding against the heiress’s clit. “Pan…yes.”

As Pan moved to look over at the collection of toys that Bra had brought her eyes landed on one item in particular. She smirked a little as she grabbed the vibrator from before, pushing it into Bra as she moved to get what she wanted.

“Pan, what are you doing?” the heiress asked, moaning softly as the vibrator moved in her.

The fighter giggled as she moved forward. “Just grabbing something,” Pan said, grabbing the vibrator and pulling it out of Bra.

The heiress moved her head up, only to find Pan was wearing the strap on that she had bought. Bra looked down at it, grabbing onto the shaft with her fingers. “You want to fuck me?” The heiress felt dizzy at the thought.

Pan stared into Bra’s eyes. The heiress looked so turned on by what she had planned. “I want to take you.”

“It’s going to go deep,” Bra said looking at how long the dildo was.

“Let me take you, Bra,” the fighter moaned slightly.

The heiress moved back onto the bed, going towards the pillows. She moved her hand up, motioning Pan to get on top of her. The fighter climbed towards her on the bed, giggling as she kissed up Bra’s stomach.

Pan kept going upward until, she was looking down into Bra’s eyes. She could feel Bra move her legs apart under her. The fighter moved her hand downward so she could position the dildo at Bra’s womanhood. Pan kissed Bra as she pushed her hips down, pushing the dildo inside.

The heiress moaned, wrapping her arms around Pan’s frame. “Pan…Oh.”

The fighter moved her hips, mimicking the thrusting motion that her boyfriend had once used on her. Pushing the dildo deep inside. “Is that good, Bra?”

The heiress was whimpering as the dildo moved deep inside of her. It really did feel like she was getting fucked by a cock. “Pan…Oh, Pan…deeper, oh.”

Pan sped up her hips, moving deeper inside of the heiress. “Like that?”

“Yes…oh, yes. Pan…oh.” Bra felt like her head was going to explode. Each new thrust was driving her mad. “Please, Oh, Pan…Don’t stop.”

The fighter panted as she kept moving. “Oh, Bra…I…I love you.” Pan said, thrusting in harder.

Bra cried out in pleasure. “Pan…oh…Oh. Yes…I, yes…” She was so close to the edge. The fighter was giving Bra everything she had, thrusting deep inside. “I…oh, Pan…I love you…Pan!” the heiress moaned loudly as she came, her arms wrapping around the fighter.

Pan stilled herself, looking down at Bra as the heiress’s eyes opened, staring at her with a dazed look on her face. “Do you mean it?” Pan said, not taking her eyes off of Bra.

Bra moved her hands up to touch the side of Pan’s face. She told the fighter that she was in love with her. The more she thought about it, there was no way that she didn’t love the fighter. She just couldn’t help it. “Yes…Pan, I love you.” Bra smiled.

Pan moved down to kiss her. “I love you, Bra.” Slowly, she moved the dildo out of Bra cuddling with the heiress for a while. They laid there for the rest of the night until they were discovered by Videl early that morning.


	91. Raditz/Vegeta Yaoi

Vegeta stormed into the third class’s room. He turned red, then looked away. “I remember that night, idiot.”

Raditz thought it over for a couple of seconds before turning red. Back when they were teenagers, the two of them got really drunk and Raditz had given into his desires and fucked Vegeta. The prince didn’t remember that night of passion though…at least he didn’t remember until now. “What about it?” Raditz didn’t want to make a bad call on this.

Vegeta growled. “I need to get off.” Going to another man wasn’t his first choice, but he knew that Raditz would do just about everything.

Raditz felt his heart pick up. He had always found Vegeta attractive. Hell, he wished that he had marked Vegeta back then, but knowing the prince, it would have just pissed him off. “You want me to fuck you?”

“No!” Vegeta snapped. “I just need you to suck me off for a bit.” He looked away from Raditz. There was no way that he was going to let Raditz fuck him again.

Raditz sighed, but would take that over nothing. “Go sit on the bed.” It had been a while since he had touched another man. He watched Vegeta move, then rolled his eyes. “You need to undress.”

Vegeta glared at the third class, then realized what he was wearing. “I guess you do need a way to my cock.” He pulled his armor over his head, placing it on the floor before pulling his jumpsuit down and off. His manhood sprang free, but it wasn’t hard. The prince took his place on the bed and closed his eyes. All he needed to do was think of some girl doing this. He just needed to get off and doing it by himself was a drag.

Raditz walked over, before slipping down to his knees. He was only in his jumpsuit as he was preparing for bed when Vegeta showed up. The third class ran his hands over the prince’s thighs, kneading the muscle there. He heard a small sigh above him, then looked at the limp manhood in front of him. Raditz almost groaned as he slid his hand towards the member, stroking it in his hands a couple of times. The third class removed his hand, then spit in it before returning to the task at hand. He ran his thumb over the head, earning him a moan from above. Raditz groaned at that, then leaned forward to sample the now throbbing member. The moment his lips touched it, Vegeta let out a gasp, then a hiss. Raditz swirled his tongue around the tip, moving himself up and down the large shaft.

Vegeta opened his eyes for just a second, only to become enraptured with what he was seeing. Raditz was staring up at the prince as he sucked on him. The third class’s eyes locked with his, and Vegeta watch in awe as Raditz pushed him to the back of his throat. “That’s…oh, that’s it.” Vegeta’s hands had moved down, knotting themselves in Raditz’s long hair. The prince moaned as Raditz bobbed his head, taking all of him inside. “You…oh.” Vegeta didn’t know how much he could take. Raditz’s mouth was so hot and wet that the prince couldn’t hold back his moans. “Keep…Raditz, keep going, oh.”

Raditz smirked as he sucked. Vegeta was like putty in his hand right now. The third class pulled off the prince for only a second. Raditz licked his hand, then went back to dragging his lips around Vegeta’s cock. The prince’s eyes stayed on him, watching every move the maned saiyan made.

“Damn…oh,” Vegeta groaned. How was Raditz so good at this? He had met plenty of women that were horrible at doing this to him. “Oh, fuck…” Raditz was lapping up the precum that was dribbling from the tip of his cock. “You…like how I taste…don’t you…OH.” Vegeta let out a gasp as something touched his ass. His fingers were fisting the sheets as something slid inside of him. “Wha…what’s….oh.” Vegeta nearly jumped off the bed as something wonderful was touched inside of him. “Raditz…what are you…oh?”

Raditz pulled his lips off of Vegeta’s cock. “Just relax.” He moved his finger deep into Vegeta’s ass. “You’re tense.”

“I…I told you…mmm.” Raditz kept his finger going, but moved his tail up and around Vegeta’s member. “Rad…oh fuck…”

“Yes, My prince, that’s what we’re doing.” The third class chuckled as he slipped another finger inside.

“But…oh…oh.” Vegeta’s back fell back onto the bed, giving Raditz better access. “Deep…do it…oh.”

“You’re quite the talker,” Raditz said, watching as Vegeta writhed against the bed. “You must really like this.” He pushed in another finger, Raditz was kind of amazed at how well Vegeta was taking it. “You want more…don’t you, Vegeta?”

Vegeta whimpered, as his insides tingled. His tail had moved up and around Raditz’s waist. “Any…oh…Yes…”

Raditz smirked. “So, you want me to take you then?” He pulled his fingers free, taking pleasure in Vegeta’s whine of disappointment. The third class started to pull off his jumpsuit as he kept his tail moving on Vegeta’s cock. “Move back a bit.”

Vegeta groaned as he stared up at Raditz. The prince wondered what was wrong with him, but he moaned as Raditz finished removing his jumpsuit. “Raditz…can I…?” He felt a strange feeling inside of him, making him curious.

Raditz grinned down at him. “Can you what?” He could see that the prince was embarrassed. He felt Vegeta touch his tail and hissed. “You want to play with my tail?”

Vegeta found himself stroking the soft tail in front of him. It felt so natural to have this in his hand. Raditz was purring in his ear as he looped his tail around the prince’s. Both of them let out the same rumbling purr before Raditz’s tail moved back to stroking Vegeta’s cock. The prince gasped, then moved his own tail downward, wrapping it around the third class’s length. “It’s…Raditz…”

“Yes?” The third class groaned as he leaned into Vegeta’s neck. He began to leave kisses along the prince’s neck, making Vegeta whimper in pleasure.

The prince still felt a tingling in his ass. “Rad…I…I need it.” The maned saiyan’s tail moved off of his cock though. “Wha…what are you…OH!” Vegeta moaned, as the tail moved in him. “It’s…oh…”

Raditz growled. “You’re really tight, Vegeta…fuck…I can only imagine how my dick is going to feel in there.” He made sure to focus on the one spot that would make the prince’s toes curl.

Vegeta moaned, his back was arching against the bed. “You…you know what it’s like though…”

Raditz curled his tail around while grunting. “It’s been a long time though. You may feel different…” The third class grinned. “How do I know that no one else has been in here?”

“You know better than that…oh, Raditz…” Vegeta panted as he felt the tail begin to pull out. “Give it to me…” He hated begging, but his body felt so good.

Raditz chuckled, as he flipped Vegeta onto his back. He squeezed the prince’s ass, earning him a moan. “You really want me deep inside here?”

“Raditz, please…OH!” Vegeta moaned as he was smacked on the ass by Raditz’s tail. “Fuck me…”

The third class moved downward, leaning into Vegeta’s ass before biting down. He listened to the strained moan that was eaten by the pillows. “You want me, my prince?”

“I…take me…” Vegeta groaned, then whined as he felt Raditz move up on the bed. He whimpered as he felt the third class’s length rub against his ass. “Please…oh…fuck…” Vegeta groaned as it pushed inside of him. “It’s…oh.”

Raditz growled. “You really are tight… relax.” It was hard to push himself all the way in, but he did after he felt the prince calm down. “Is it good?” Raditz asked, pulling back slightly.

“Raditz…oh, yes…right…” Vegeta felt like he couldn’t control himself. All he wanted was more.

“You want it hard.” Raditz purred into the prince’s back as he pushed in deeper. His thrusts were picking up as were Vegeta’s moans. The prince was getting louder, but the maned saiyan didn’t mind at all. “That’s it…feel me.”

“Rad…oh right there …oh.” Vegeta moaned as his back arched upward. “Yes…Raditz…harder…”

Raditz groaned as he picked up the pace, his thrusts became sharper as he practically pushed Vegeta into the headboard. “You feel that…mmm.”

“Yes…oh, yes…right there… more…” Vegeta whimpered, pushing his ass back so that he could meet Raditz’s thrusts. He could feel Raditz’s tail moving on him, stroking his cock.

“Give me your tail…” Raditz groaned, only to feel Vegeta’s tail creep up towards him.

“Wha…oh…what are you…?” Vegeta moaned as the third class sucked on his tail. “Raditz…oh…” Raditz only sucked on him for a short time before chuckling. The third class began to slam into the prince, making Vegeta dig his fingers into the mattress.

“Now…my prince…mmm…move your tail back…” Raditz grunted as he felt the tail move slowly down toward his member, only for Raditz to growl, “Keep going…rub that…oh, Veg…against my ass.” He listened to Vegeta groan as he found his ass. “Put it in…Oh, yes,” Raditz groaned as the tail slid inside. He purred against Vegeta’s back, he could see that the prince was getting it from all directions now. The third class pressed his cock in deeper, forcing a moan from Vegeta’s lips.

“Raditz…oh, yes…Oh.” Vegeta couldn’t think, all he could do was hold on to the bed as he was thrust into. His tail was clamped down in the most wonderful place, while the third class’s tail was stroking him. “Radtiz…oh…”

Raditz kept going, he wouldn’t dream of stopping. He had wanted this for ages and was going to make sure that Vegeta came back for more. “You…you need this…”

“Yes…oh…oh, Raditz…yes…” Vegeta felt Raditz licking at his neck. “Don’t stop…oh, Raditz, please…”

The third class grunted as he kept his strokes steady. “…take it… you like taking it…fuck.”

“Yes…oh, take me…fuck me…oh, oh, YES!” Vegeta shot out, cumming hard against Raditz’s tail. He couldn’t stop whimpering as Raditz kept moving. “Oh, Raditz…” Vegeta whispered as he felt his insides warm, along with Raditz growling next to his neck. Slowly, Vegeta removed his tail while he felt the maned saiyan’s tail come free from his cock. He continued to pant as they intertwined.

Raditz purred, kissing the side of the prince’s neck. “So, how was that for a blowjob?”

“I told you not to take it that…Oh!” Vegeta answered as the third class pulled out of him. He turned red as Raditz climbed off of him, then turned on his side.

“It didn’t look like you were complaining.” Raditz smirked. “It sounded like you were begging for it, Prince.”

“Like I would beg for that!” Vegeta snapped, then pulled himself up. “This was just for now. You’re not touching me again. Got it?!” The prince started to get dressed, then pushed out of the room.

Raditz chuckled as he stared up at the ceiling. “So, I should be expecting you tomorrow night then?” He stared at the door. “I love you, Vegeta.” He sighed. He needed to get ready. He was going to go find his brother tomorrow. Maybe that would get his mind off of his prince.


	92. JacoBulma

Bulma sighed to herself. This ship ride felt like it was taking forever. Jaco had put on the auto pilot so all she had to do now was wait. The heiress looked over at the alien, watching him glare back at her for calling him to perform such a service. “How much longer?”

“I can’t control space. You’ll just have to come up with something to pass the time,” Jaco snapped. The patrolman was very annoyed about having to leave his hobby to come and pick up his old friend.

Bulma giggled as she grabbed a photo of her sister from the cockpit. “So, do you take Tights on this a lot?” she asked, watching the patrolman turn red. “So, you have done it. I thought you were a virgin.”

“I’m not a virgin! Far from it!” Jaco snapped.

“I doubt you have the right skills. You can never keep a girlfriend for long,” Bulma teased.

“Your sister seems fine with my skills!” Jaco shot back, only to turn red. Bulma giggled, pushing him against a wall. “What are you doing?”

“We have a while till we get there. How about you show me those skills of yours?” the heiress teased.

“But Vegeta said…” The patrolmen winced as the heiress touched him in a place that he didn’t expect. “Bulma…ah!” Her hand moved quickly, causing things to rise in his jumpsuit. “I, I don’t think…oh, yeah…” Bulma had begun to lick around his crotch, showing him just how much she wanted to be fucked right now. The patrolman couldn’t think as he removed his jumpsuit. His eyes fell on her as she removed her shirt and bra. The heiress’s large breasts added to his pleasure as she leaned forward, taking his entire member into her mouth in one go. “Oh…oh, fuck,” Jaco groaned. He leaned back, feeling her hands toy with his balls.

Bulma bobbed her head, causing friction down the hard member. It was good to know that after all these years, she still had it. The heiress squeezed her breasts for show as she sucked down hard on the rod in her mouth. The taste of precum coated her tongue as she felt his fingers in her hair. She moaned, causing him to groan louder. His hips were starting to move as she popped off. The heiress giggled at his dismay. “I think I call the shots here,” Bulma announced, removing her pants a second later. “Why don’t you get a taste as well?”

Jaco moaned as he came forward. His lips barely reached her tits, but he sampled one of her nipples. The heiress gasped as he circled it with his tongue. Now she would see his skills. He nibbled down, getting her to moan loudly. The patrolman felt more confident as he sucked down. That was until his cock was grabbed. His voice came free. “Stroke…oh.” He whined as she lowered them to the floor. He was groaning as she positioned herself just so he could look at her core. Bulma opened her legs, egging him on. He didn’t think twice as he began to devour her dripping heat. The alien’s tongue twisted around, tasting everything. Bulma’s clit was a little hard to find, but he found it. The heiress was whimpering as he sucked down hard on the sensitive nub. Now he could show her all of his skills.

“Yes…there…” Bulma moaned, placing her hand on the back of his head. She panted loudly as he began to suck down on her. The suction caused Bulma’s hips to jump up suddenly. “OH…yes…more…” At the same time, Jaco’s fingers were toying with her core. “Deep…oh fingers need to be deep, oh.” The patrolman curled his fingers, finding the spot that Tights always seemed to like. In the end, both sisters seemed to like the same things. “Jaco…oh!” Her back arched against the floor. Her arms reached down, grabbing the patrolman and setting him up between her legs. Jaco seemed shocked by her forceful nature…with Tights he could take his time.

“You want it now?” Jaco said, feeling confused.

“In, push it in,” Bulma stated, grabbing his cock. She was just horny today. Vegeta had her more than once in the shower. The prince had to be giving off pheromones that caused this horniness. If Vegeta could fuck 18 from time to time, she could fuck Jaco. The alien positioned himself, pressing in his member slowly. “Fast…fuck me faster.”

Jaco drove himself forward, thrusting in as fast as he could. “Damn…oh, oh, fuck.” He groaned loudly as he picked up the pace. Did Bulma like quickies or something? “Yeah…that’s oh, yeah.” She was clenching her womanhood on purpose, clamping down every few seconds.

“That’s it… Jaco, more. Faster… oh, yes… Yes…OH.” Bulma grabbed his hips in an attempt to make him go faster. He was just hitting her g spot. “There, keep… oh, keep going.” She was arching against the floor again. “Oh…do it…oh, take me.”

Jaco groaned. He was really moving fast inside. “Oh…you’ve really…oh, oh, fuck. Fuck…” The patrolman couldn’t stop it as he came hard. “Oh, yeah…Yeah…Damn.” He moaned loudly, losing his seed as he popped out of her. He panted from exhaustion. “Wow…that was…”

Bulma pushed him back down. “I wasn’t done.” She giggled, “But I know what you can do to make up for it.” The heiress shifted so that she was sitting on his face. His seed was still dripping out of her as she rubbed her core against his face. Slowly, she felt his tongue against her clit. “Not…not there…inside…ah, that’s it.” Bulma began to rub herself against his tongue. The alien began to twist it inside of her while tasting himself.

Jaco groaned, why was this arousing? Bulma twisted around, sucking him off while he continued to devour her. His lips were full as he moaned. He was at the back of her throat again. He twisted his tongue more, causing her to moan around his cock. Every move was growing more intense until finally, Bulma’s core tightened around his tongue. The alien could feel her intense moans around his cock and lost it for a second time. Panting filled the ship as he finally fell away from her.

Bulma giggled. “I guess you did have some skills.” She licked her lips before looking at the clock. “It looks like we have a few more hours. I may want those skills again before then.”

Jaco’s eyes narrowed. “You think I have that much stamina?”

The heiress giggled. “See? You really are a lesser being.”

Jaco grumbled. He would show her.


	93. BlackFemFutureTrunks

Tanks was panting hard. She was hoping to get to the time machine. Then she could get some help. Her mother was still working on it though. Mai was with the refugees, leaving her to wander the broken city for resources. She had to be quiet, Black could be anywhere. The monster seemed to be interested in her, but there was no way that she would even think about letting him near her. All they were set to do was battle.

Tanks filled some canteens with water. If Black came near here, she would slice him in half with her sword. It was bizarre having someone that looked like Goku around. Her mind flashed to the hero in orange. How many times had she seen him without a shirt? Gohan had been a little peeved at her stares…not that anything would ever happen there. Goku had died and besides, she wasn’t going to fight with Chichi…that and Goku would never be interested in her like that. Also, she could imagine her father’s stone-cold glare. The prince of all saiyans would have murdered earth’s hero, even if Vegeta didn’t like being a father to her.

Sweat pooled off her body. When was the last time she bathed? It felt like it was forever ago. Tanks began to take off her clothes, letting them fall into the grass by the side of the river.

From the brush, Black was planning an attack…that was until she started stripping. The false saiyan watched her as she peeled her pants off, underwear and all. Her tight ass was something to behold. Black really wanted to touch it. The false saiyan kept his eyes on her as she dove into the water. Her hair was something else when it was wet. He looked down at his own body, something was growing in his pants. Black turned his gaze back to the half saiyan. Her purplish-blue hair was soaked, pristine water dripped down her exposed breasts. He let out a moan. The false saiyan felt compelled to touch that skin…squeeze those breasts…taste everything. He purred as he pulled on his sash while walking towards the edge of the river. He kept his ki down, while her back was to him. Tanks dove under once more, trying to get the gunk out of her hair. Black peeled off his outfit while she was under, walking into the water himself once he was completely naked. His body didn’t look any different than the one who used to use it.

Tanks turned around, noticing that she wasn’t alone. Her eyes went wide as she realized who her guest was. Quickly, her eyes scanned the side of the river. Her sword was out of reach… “What do you think you’re doing?!” She snapped. “First you’re a murderer and now you’re a creep!”

Black drew closer, he grabbed her shoulders, pulling her close enough to get a whiff of her hair. “I didn’t think you had such…an appealing body.” He purred. His cock was completely hard in the water now. He grabbed her hand dragging it down his muscled chest. “We may be enemies, but we each have something the other needs.”

“Like I need anything from you!” Tanks spat. Their eyes remained locked as her hand was placed on something hard. The half saiyan turned red. “You’re a pervert!”

“A mortal like you should feel lucky, it’s not every day that you get to touch perfection like this,” Black stated. “Besides, no one else is here. Give yourself to me and I’ll give you a prize.”

“Like I would fall for something like that! You can’t be trusted.” Tanks planned to slap him, only for Black to catch her hand and pull her close against him. His body was warm in the cold water. “I said…” His lips fell upon hers, moving fiercely as to get her to join in. The half saiyan’s eyes were wide as Black’s tongue licked her lips, it was as if he was trying to get her to kiss him back. She held her ground as his arms felt up her body. She could feel his hardness against her leg. Black dragged his lips down her neck, tasting her skin. His lips sucked down on her neck, leaving marks. “I…I said…mmm.” Why was she caving now? His teeth nibbled on her, causing her womanhood to quiver. Just what was going on? Tanks whimpered as his tongue licked at the junction between her shoulder and neck. “That’s…oh.” The hands that had been pushing him away, were now feeling up his chest. Just how hard was his body? His muscles were like a brick wall.

Black smirked as he pulled up from her neck. The false saiyan returned to her lips. This time, there was no resistance. A battle of tongues and teeth began. The false saiyan began to squeeze her ass. She moaned against him, rubbing her body against his. Black could feel her arms around his neck, Tanks’s fingers were digging into his scalp. Tongues caressed as the false saiyan grabbed one of her hands and placed it on his cock. Instantly, she began to stroke him. Black’s lips pulled back as he groaned. “That’s it…touch it.”

Tanks whimpered as she looked down into the clear water. She could see it just below the surface. “Move back a bit.” She wasn’t thinking as she lowered herself into the water. Her eyes and nose were just above the water as she looked up at Black. The half saiyan stroked him a few more times before she dragged her tongue down his long shaft. He grinned down at her, causing a chill to go down her spine. Tanks whimpered, sucking the tip of his cock into her mouth. Above her, Black closed his eyes. The half saiyan bobbed her head, taking in more of the long rod. Her tongue glided around the shaft, tasting every inch of him. There were still questions in her mind, some of which were screaming at her. Why was she doing this with Black? Giving her enemy a blowjob wasn’t what she had planned at all. Her thoughts stopped though as Black placed his hand on the back of her head.

“Damn, you can…oh, fuck,” the false saiyan groaned. “Those eyes…oh yeah.” The longer he stared into them, the more he was amazed by them. Blue wasn’t a bad color to look at. “Suck…ah.”

Tanks moaned in the back of her throat. Why did she like what he was saying? This didn’t make any sense. The half saiyan hated this man, she should bite him while she had the chance, but instead she hummed, sending small vibrations up his member. His dark eyes stared down into her own, there was bliss in those eyes. The cruel killer was gone, leaving a man who craved her. Her hands moved up his hips. Did she want him inside of her? The thought caused her womanhood to quiver. If she wasn’t horny before, she was now. Slowly, she popped off. His eyes never left hers as he picked her up and headed to the shore. Tanks felt her body be pressed into the mud. His lips found hers once more. Tongues curled around each other as his fingers dove to find her sensitive womanhood. Tanks let out a soft cry as he rubbed her pearl. Fingers caressed her softly, it was almost as if they were making love at this point. “Oh…oh, Kami,” she moaned as her back arched against the ground. Black grinned upon hearing her words. He pinched her clit, causing her to moan even louder. “Ye…oh.” The false saiyan’s thumb remained on her pearl, while his fingers worked their way lower. She gasped when he began to finger her. The fact that he had climbed on top of her was exhilarating. Tanks grabbed his face, forcing his eyes to look into hers as she moaned. “Please…Kami…” His lips pressed against hers, but his fingers left her cold. She whined in disappointment, only to feel his hips shifting around. Tanks opened her legs more, giving him better access. “I…Oh.” It rubbed against her opening a few times before pressing inside. “Ah!” The half saiyan was seeing white. He was huge…at least it felt huge. Most of the sex she had in the past was supposed to be for the future. She didn’t really say no, since they had to rebuild everything. Most Earth men were nothing compared to…

Black began to thrust his hips. He stared down into those sparkling eyes as he built up a rhythm. His cock had never been in a place like this before, even as a kai. “Fuck… you, you’re incredible...” Her hands were clinging to him in desperation. “Damn, ah, yeah.”

“Deep…do it, Oh, YES!” Tanks pulled his lips down into a frantic kiss. His cock pressed in all of the way just the way she wanted it to. “Black…oh, God.” He was slamming into her now. Her fingernails were scratching at his back. “More…oh, don’t stop.”

The feeling of her fingernails only egged him on, as did her calling out to him as if he was a god. “That’s it…oh, yeah…That’s my…oh, mine.” He thrust faster, feeling her core quiver around him. “I…oh, Tanks.” He felt possessive now. Mud covered the two of them as he pulled up, her fingers touched his abs as he looked down at her. The false saiyan grabbed her hips, thrusting hard inside of her. “Fuck, it’s so good.”

The half saiyan let out a soft cry as her legs wrapped around his waist. She wanted closer to him. “Babe…I…oh.” Her mind thought of Goku for a second, was this what it was like to have sex with the hero? Tanks used her strength to pull herself up. Her arms dug into the dirt, only for Black to pull her closer. The half saiyan ended up with her arms around his neck once more. “I…I need you.” She was riding him now, while staring into those dark eyes. “Give it to me.”

“Say it…say it and I’ll give you everything…ah, yeah,” Black groaned, holding her hips in place for a few seconds. Tanks was panting against him while touching his chest.

“Say what?” Tanks pondered with need. She was so close. “Black…”

“Call out to…” He was straining. The last thing he wanted was to stop. His body really wanted to keep going. “Call me…” He was whispering as she attempted to move her hips. “Ah…” He was caving as she began to loosen his control. “Ah…oh, yeah…damn.”

Tanks moaned. “Kami…it’s all the way in. OH!” His hips slammed up into her, giving the half saiyan the answer she needed. “God…oh, god…yes…yes…Oh, oh, Kami!” He was back into slamming into her. Her time spent riding him was short lived as he pushed her back down into the mud and took her. “Yes…oh, God…my…my, Kami.” She whimpered as before his lips slammed into hers. Her hands were on his face as something inside of her detonated. “GOD, OH, YES! BLACK!” She clamped down around his cock. Her body locked up as shockwaves of pleasure hit her one after another. He growled her name, thrusting inside when he lost it as well. Her insides were painted white from his seed, but neither of them seemed to care as they made out. Tongues curled as his cock was sapped dry. “Black…”

The false saiyan grinned as he touched the side of her face. “So, I’m your god now?” He purred, as he pulled out of her. His seed dripped out as he felt possessive once more. “And you’re mine.”

Tanks rolled her eyes. “And what makes you think that I’ll agree to…” Her words halted as he grabbed her chin.  

“Even if I have to get rid of every other man in existence, you will be mine.” Black chuckled. “That sounds perfect. Our own little deviant playground. Just you and me…” He whispered into her ear, before running his tongue down it.

Tanks shook her head. “That’s…mmm, a, a little more to the…God…”

“If I’m your god, then you would be my goddess. How about I remind you of that?”


	94. Tien/Yamcha Yaoi Rape

Yamcha watched as he came in. “Did you have fun with Launch?” The baseball player said with a grin.

Tien turned red. “Don’t talk about Launch like that.”

“Why not? You’ve been fucking her for ages.” Yamcha laughed, falling into the sofa.

Tien put some drugs on the side table, sitting down. “She’s sends her love.” But even as he said it, he could tell that Yamcha was eyeing the drugs. “You want them?” This was playing into his plans. He knew how much his friend liked that trying different things, mainly drugs.

“If you don’t mind. I’ve been looking for a new buzz.” Yamcha said picking up the bag. After Bulma left him for Vegeta, he always needed something to take the edge off. “So, do you smoke it or what?”

Tien smirked. “Just get yourself some of the beer out of the fridge. It mixes pretty well with alcohol.”

Yamcha grinned. “Awesome.” The baseball player moved up, grabbing a beer out of the fridge, mixing the drugs before coming back to sit on the sofa.

Tien watched as Yamcha drank, knowing that soon he was going to fuck him. He felt nervous. He had only looked up how to do it with another guy. It didn’t look much different than doing anal, but he wasn’t looking forward to doing blowjobs. Launch told him that it would be good. Hell, she wished to watch them do it, but he wasn’t up for her doing that the first time…if Yamcha trusted him again after this.

Yamcha downed the beer, laughing as he watched the stupid show on the tv. He was feeling a little funny, but that had to be the drug kicking in. “Damn, this is good stuff.” He felt a little woozy, but that wasn’t what he was focused on. He could feel himself growing hard in his pants. “That’s odd.” His cheeks felt flush as it stood up. “It just keeps growing.”

Tien stared at it. It wasn’t bigger than his. Now he just needed to start or it would never happen. Slowly, he moved closer to Yamcha, watching as his friend started to pant against the couch. He could tell that the baseball player needed to touch himself. Tien closed his eyes, reaching over and fondling Yamcha’s cock through his pants.

“Tien…what are you…” Yamcha said continuing to pant.

Tien opened his eyes. This was for Launch. He would do anything for her. He moved, pushing the baseball player against the sofa, stroking his cock as he looked down at him. “Just relax.”

“But…This is…wrong…” Yamcha panted.

“Shh…Just calm down. It will feel good. Trust me.” Tien said with a grin. He moved downward, pulling at Yamcha’s pants, unleashing his throbbing member from its prison. Tien reached back down, stroking it in his hand.

“No…No…Oh.” Yamcha couldn’t help it. Tien’s thumb was rubbing over the head of his cock. “It…its…oh…”

Tien smirked. “See, it feels good, doesn’t it?”

Yamcha moaned, rocking his hips into his friend’s hand. “Tien…oh…”

Tien leaned down, kissing Yamcha’s lips, feeling the baseball player pull him close. This was far too easy. All it took was playing with Yamcha’s cock to get him to comply. He thrust against Yamcha, trying to get the baseball player to touch him. “You want to touch me…” He whispered.

Yamcha groaned, reaching over, touching Tien’s cock.

Tien hissed. Maybe this wouldn’t be that bad. “That’s it…” Tien moved his hand off of Yamcha, pulling his pants down. He watched as Yamcha’s eyes grew while he stared down at him. “Go ahead…you want it…don’t you…” Tien breathed.

The baseball player looked up at Tien. All he wanted was release, but this looked like the only way he was going to get it. His hand reached over, taking Tien in his hand. Yamcha was surprised. He didn’t expect Tien to be bigger than him, but he was. The baseball player stoked the hardened length in front of him. Groaning as he watched Tien’s face. “Tien…”

“Yamcha…can you…Oh suck it…” Tien felt himself losing himself to pleasure. He really didn’t think he would like this, Yamcha moved forward, sliding his tongue against him, he almost lost it. How could having another guy touch him like this turn him on so much? Tien watched as Yamcha fumbled his length around, the baseball player’s tongue was all over his member, acting as if it longed to taste him. Tien moaned. “Fuck…Yamcha…that’s it.”

The baseball player bobbed his head as he took the entire thing in. He didn’t know what to think. This had to be some kind of dream, but he didn’t understand why he was doing these things to Tien. Usually, he would be doing this to Bulma or Maron when he dreamed. He just couldn’t fathom why there was a cock in his mouth. But even as Yamcha thought that, he couldn’t stop. Tien’s moans were driving him crazy.

“Ya…oh…suck me…suck me…” Tien’s eyes opened as he thrust forward into that willing mouth. He wanted more. Kami, he wanted Yamcha. Tien felt his friend swallow, tightening his mouth around him. He moaned loudly as he shot into Yamcha’s throat. Tien didn’t think he would cum so easily.

Yamcha pulled off of Tien, coughing slightly. He could taste an unfamiliar saltiness in the back of this throat. He looked up at Tien about to ask him what was going on, only to find Tien dazed. “Are you…?” He started.

“Yamcha…” Tien whispered, his eyes were going downward, looking at the baseball player’s cock. “Can I?”

Yamcha’s eyes went wide. Why didn’t he just wake up from this already? “Tien…I…I think that’s enough…”

In his dazed state, Tien moved over, pushing Yamcha down into the sofa. His hands moved over the resisting body. “I…I want you.” Tien said, leaning down and kissing the baseball player.

Yamcha’s eyes went wide as he felt a slight bit of pain from Tien’s fingernails. This wasn’t a dream…Tien was really there. The bald man only moved his hand down, wrapping it around the baseball player’s cock.

“Shhh…it felt good before didn’t it?” Tien said, stroking the length with his hand.

“Tien….” Yamcha was trying to hold it together. He wanted to know why Tien was doing this. Why wasn’t he listening? Tears started to fall from his eyes as Tien leaned in kissing the side of his neck. Yamcha could still feel the triclops hand moving on him. He closed his eyes, trying to wish all of this away.

Tien on the other hand, began to move down Yamcha’s body. He stopped to stare at the cock in front of him before he started to lap at it. He heard a small hiss from above him and smirked.

Yamcha’s eyes opened and he looked down just as Tien deep throated him. He couldn’t help it as he responded to it. “Oh…” His eyes were glued to the bald man as the man bobbed his head, sliding his tongue around him completely. “Oh Tien…” His breathing had changed as he looked down into those eyes that were looking up at him. “More…”

Tien groaned, popping off. “Suck my fingers real quick.” He moved his hand up, for Yamcha to lap at, at the same time he went back to work, gliding his tongue across the engorged head.

The baseball player needed no other words as he leaned forward, sucking on the two fingers. He didn’t know why, but he found that he kind of liked it. The hand pulled away from him, only for him to feel those fingers sliding against his ass. “What are you do…OH.” Yamcha gasped as the finger slipped into him. He didn’t know what to think as it moved around inside of him. Tien was still sucking on his cock, while doing this.

The bald man could feel himself growing hard again, but popped off of Yamcha. He moved the finger around finding a place that made the baseball player moan. “You’re so tight…damn.”

“Tien…oh Tien…” Yamcha moaned as a second finger slipped in. He was panting into the couch. His misgivings were forgotten; his lust was overpowering everything else. “Deeper…oh…”

Tien grinned. “So you want it deeper?”

“mmm…” That’s all the baseball player could answer.

“So you want me to fuck you?” Tien said, removing his fingers from Yamcha.

The baseball player looked up at him in panic. “Please…I…” He was silenced by Tien’s mouth. He didn’t think as he wrapped his arms around the triclops, pulling him closer. Their lips mingled as Tien got on top of him. The baseball player moaned as he felt the bald man’s cock against his ass. “I…”

“Shh…relax.” Tien said, looking down at Yamcha. Slowly, he pushed in feeling that tightness around him. He noticed that Yamcha looked like he was in pain, so he leaned down and kissed him. “Just relax…”

Yamcha stared up at Tien, moving his arms up and around the bald man’s head. As he looked into those eyes, he moaned, feeling that cock move in him slowly. It still stung, but as Tien moved, it was beginning to feel better. Yamcha moaned. “Tien…oh.”

Tien sighed. Finally, he could take Yamcha. He pushed in deeper. “You want that?” He panted.

“Yes…oh…harder.” The baseball player whimpered as the triclops did just that. “Oh, Oh Tien.”

“Yamcha…your…oh.” Tien felt like he couldn’t stop. He didn’t want to stop. “Take it.”

“Oh…Tien oh…yes…yes…Tien.” Yamcha felt Tien’s hand moving on him as they fucked. It felt amazing. He knew he was going to cum soon.

The bald man moved faster. “Yamcha…oh...fuck…it’s so…oh.” Tien couldn’t think. He could only feel. Now he understood why Launch wanted him to experience this.

“Tien…Yes…fuck yes…Oh…TIEN!” Yamcha came against the bald man’s stomach, pulling Tien down into a kiss.

Tien continued to thrust forward as his tongue slid against Yamcha’s. He moaned into the baseball player’s mouth as he came hard, filling Yamcha with his seed.

Yamcha felt the warmth inside him and moaned pulling Tien closer. Tien only pulled off to kiss at the side of the baseball player’s neck. “I…can we do that again?” Tien asked.

The baseball player was still catching his breath. “Yes…Tien…whatever you want.”


	95. GohanVidelErasaSharpner

**Warning: This is a true foursome, meaning that all characters pleasure each other. Yuri and Yaoi appear.**

Gohan’s eyes looked over at his friends. They had all agreed to do this. He was just a little hesitant. Just what would this entail? Sure, he had slept with Videl, they were dating… but to sleep with another couple… he had never heard of such a thing.

Sharpner had called him sheltered for his lack of knowledge when it came to sex. The Son didn’t even know that two women could do it. He bet that the genius’s head would explode the second he saw Videl and Erasa making out. He himself just wanted a piece of Videl. The Son would probably love one of Erasa’s blow jobs.

The Son kept his eyes on the girls, watching as his girlfriend began to strip. He was still nervous about all of this. His saiyan DNA was bound to be possessive. He took a deep breath before turning his gaze to Erasa. The blonde’s breasts were almost exposed. He let out a low growl, causing him to cover his mouth quickly. Just what was this about? The genius felt parts of him starting to rise. It was at that moment, that Gohan began to believe that saiyans…at least third class saiyans had to have multiple outlets for their desires. He thought about his father for only a couple of seconds, dismissing any thoughts of his dad at a time like this. The last thing he wanted to think about was what his parents did in their bedroom.

Videl giggled as she walked up to Gohan. “You know, you should be stripping as well.” She could tell that her boyfriend was distracted. She already knew about his background, the partial saiyan had to be feeling the affects of what he was. Not that she minded, the primal edge that Gohan displayed during sex was exhilarating. The Satan grabbed the hand of Erasa, pulling the ditzy blonde over to where Gohan was. “Why don’t you start working on him?” That would be one way to ease her boyfriend’s worries.

Sharpner finally smirked as he watched Erasa get to her knees. Gohan was staring at her as she unzipped his pants. The cocky man then turned his attention to Videl. The Satan heiress was on her knees in front of him. He had already stripped down. Her hand landed on him, stroking him slowly at first. He planned to rock her world. If things went his way, he could steal her from Gohan here and now.

Erasa freed Gohan’s member from his pants, only for her eyes to go wide. Videl wasn’t lying. It was huge. The blonde leaned forward instantly for a taste. She let out a soft moan. His precum had a sweet taste instead of a salty one. A fragrance she had never smelled before entered her nose. Her womanhood became wet almost instantly, not that she was complaining. The blonde took him deep into her mouth, trying hard not to clip him with her teeth. The Son smirked down at her, his eyes were already filled a darker kind of desire. The longer she stared up, the more mystified she was becoming. His cock was at the back of her throat as she swallowed around it. Something about Gohan was arousing her without him even touching her.

Videl, who already has Sharpner in her mouth, could hear the sounds that her friend was making. She almost grinned. Of course, that part of her boyfriend was going to come out. She looked back up at the blond she was sucking on, this was going to be very interesting. Bulma had hinted to her that some things tended to happen in saiyan foursomes. She bobbed her head more, taking more of Sharpner’s cock into her mouth. She knew that the cocky guy was having some issued with holding back already. She popped off slowly, giving him a grin. “You know what I want to see?”

“What?” Sharpner said with a grin. He already had plans for fucking her.

“Have you ever felt a man before?” Videl said as Erasa popped off. The blonde girl gave her a look and then a smile. “What do you think of my idea?”

Erasa smiled. “I love it. I’ve always liked guy on guy action.” Sharpner turned red, he was prepared to speak his mind when, Videl yanked him to his knees. The ditzy blonde motioned for Gohan to move in front of the duo. “Come on, Sharpner, lighten up.”

The saiyan stared down, more of his scent filled the room. Sex meant nothing to a saiyan. His father had told him that before. His scent grew once more. Videl leaned forward, sucking on him a few times before looking over at the cocky boy. “What’s holding you back? Scared?” Gohan taunted. He was given a glare from Sharpner before he leaned forward.

“Just remember if I do this to you, you have to return the favor.” The blond boy snapped. He closed his eyes. Trying to tell himself that this wasn’t a dick. He opened his mouth slightly, feeling the large member rub against his lips. Sharpner tried to think of hotdogs as he allowed the hard cock into his mouth. A sweet taste greeted him, which was a surprise. The blonde heard a hiss which cause him to open his eyes. Gohan was staring down at him. An almost addicting aroma entered his nose. The blond began to bob his head, almost moaning to himself as he started to suck down on the hard rod in his mouth.

Erasa giggled as she moved around so that she was hugging Videl from behind. The ditzy girl began to play with the Satan’s breasts, rubbing the hardened nipples presented to her. “I want to taste you.” Videl moaned, twisting them around so that the blonde had fallen back against the floor. She pushed her ass out, giving Gohan a full view of her womanhood as she lowered her head into Erasa’s crotch. The Satan began to kiss and lick at the sparkling pearl she found within Erasa’s folds. Her tongue danced around it, flicking it with ease.

“Vid…Videl…oh, yes.” Erasa moaned, her back arched as a graceful tongue slipped inside of her, gathering up her nectar hungrily. “Oh, don’t stop. OH!” Her body felt the rush and pulses that came with an organism. It was a small one, but it had her gasping. Videl shifted around, opening her legs so that she could rub her womanhood against Erasa’s. The blonde moaned, as they rubbed against each other. “Oh…yes…that…I.”

Videl whimpered. “Yes…oh, I’ve…I’ve always wanted to…mmm, try this.” She added some more pressure between them, opening their folds so that their clits could rub against each other. “Oh, yes…try moving against me…oH.”

Sharpner, on the other hand, was sucking down hard on Gohan’s cock. The saiyan’s hand landed on his head. Pulling him off of his member. “Wha?”

Gohan grinned. “You want something else, don’t you?” His hand traced the blond’s jawline. “Or are you addicted to my dick?”

The cocky boy turned red. What had just happened? He seriously had been going after the genius’s cock like it was some kind of lollipop. Faster than he could even process it though, Gohan pulled him up and forced him to against the back side of a chair. Sharpner would have complained, but he could see the girls. “Now that’s what I calllll!” He called out in shock as something cold touched his ass. “Just what are youuu…oh, whats…mmm.” Something had penetrated his body. He didn’t look back, feeling as the thing inside of him, a finger curled. “Oh…that’s…oh yeah.” He was shifted around so that he was tossed face first onto a nearby bed.

Gohan grinned. “Do one of you girls want to try this?” The saiyan chuckled. He knew they had plenty of toys. He didn’t have to be the one to fuck Sharpner in the end. Videl removed herself from Erasa and grabbed what she had originally planned to use this on the ditzy girl, but this seemed to be a more…entertaining idea. She passed Gohan. He grabbed the double-sided dildo from her and pushed one end inside of her. He smirked. “I knew you were dominating. Now I get to see this for myself.”

Videl grinned as she walked behind Sharpner. The cocky boy let out a soft sound as she began to finger his ass. “It really does stretch open.”

Gohan returned to Erasa. The blonde girl stared up at him as he forced her to her feet as well. He placed her so she was facing Sharpner on the bed. Second later, he rubbed himself against her core. “This feels like it’s going to be tight.”

Sharpner planned to argue, since Videl’s fingers had left him. This wasn’t going the way he wanted it to. He opened his mouth, only to feel something at his backside, a second later. Some bigger was pressed inside of him. He cried out, there was some pain, but mostly pleasure. He was seeing white as Videl moved her hips, causing the toy to move inside of him. “Oh…I…” He started to drool. “Oh!”

Gohan saw that as his signal and thrust inside of Erasa. The blonde let out a loud moan as he began to thurst into her womanhood. The tight walls were already clenching him. “Oh, fuck…mmm.” He looked over at Videl. “How…how goes fucking…damn.”

Videl whimpered. She couldn’t stop moving her hips. Her side of the dildo was also moving. She could feel it rubbing against places that only Gohan had been able to find before. “Yes…it’s…oh, Gohan.” Watching him was enough to get her going faster. Below her, Sharpner had collapsed against the bed. The cocky boy seemed lost. She reached around, grabbing his dick and stroking it. “You got to cum…I can see that.”

“Gohan…Oh, oh, yes… there. Right there…oh it’s, it’s amazing.” Erasa moaned as she was pounded into. She leaned in, kissing Sharpner as the saiyan kept thrusting in all of the way.

Sharpner let out another groan before loosing himself against the sheets. His body had never cum this hard before. He felt a tightness to his ass before he lost it.

Videl pulled the toy out of him, using it to pleasure herself for a few more second before crying out as well. It was like an explosion had gone off. The Satan fell against the bed, looking at Gohan continue his work. She marveled at him, grinning as Erasa collapsed against the bed herself, telling Videl that her friend has lost it.

Gohan pulled out of Erasa. His cock was still hard as he stared down at group. He stroked himself, only for both girls to move around and suck on him. “That’s it…oh, fuck…get…get him in on…Ah.” Sharpner was pulled up by Erasa to start sucking on Gohan again. The saiyan felt as if he was surrounded by tongues as he finally lost himself, coating all of their lips in his seed. “Ah…Oh…oh, yeah…ah, ah. Hmm.” He stared down at the three of them with a cocky look on his face. “I wouldn’t waste it if I were you.”

Sharpner opened his mouth to make a wise crack, only for Gohan’s seed to end up in his mouth. “How the hell is it this sweet?”

Gohan grabbed the blond boy’s face. “How about you try another taste to find out.” He could tell that the other boy was ready to back out, only for Erasa to rub his ass. Gohan smirked as Sharpner gave in, sucking him once more. “That’s it…oh, yeah.” The girls began to make out before grabbing a different toy from the pile. Erasa was next to them on the bed with Videl riding a strap on.

“Yes…oh, deep.” The satan moaned as Erasa’s hands came up, touching Videl’s breasts. “I…yes…faster…OH.”

Gohan watched them as Sharpner deepthroated him. “I have big plans for you. Mmm, that’s it. Taste it.”

Erasa and Videl were kissing while they fucked. The toy was rubbing the blonde girl’s clit. “Yes…oh, yes Videl…oh.” Hand touched satin skin. “So, soft.”

“Erasa…oh, yes…wanted to do…Oh this.” She rode the false cock while toying with the blonde’s breasts. “Take me…oh, yes, take me.”

Meanwhile, Gohan grabbed Sharpner, tossing him down against the bed so that he was lying beside Erasa. The Son opened the cocky boy’s legs, pulling them up so he could get a good angle. There was no rubbing this time, he thrust straight in, earning him a howl from the blond. “Tight…fuck…” He moved his hips almost instantly. “You were…mm, made for this.” He was pounding into Sharpner’s body as the teen called out.

“Ah…ah, ye, oh, there…oh, oh…yes…yes…” Sharpner moaned. He was clinging to Gohan. He grew louder as he was pounded. “Deep…oh, so…so deep.”

“You like deep…” Gohan groaned. “Oh, what about hard?” He put more force into his thrusts.

“Ye…” Sharpner was drooling again. “Oh, my…my ass.” How could this feel this amazing? Gohan was all the way inside of him pounding away. “Fuck, fuck me.” He moaned in need.

“That’s it…you love cock. My cock.” Gohan growled, thrusting deep inside. “Ah, oh.”

Videl was slamming herself down on the dildo inside of her. The she kissed her friend as she collapsed on her. “Oh…there…right…oh…yes.” Erasa’s hands were everywhere as they moved as one. Videl didn’t have that much time before she lost herself. “OH…Oh yes…yes…Erasa!” Her body trembled as she came for the second time that night. Videl moaned as her body clamped down on the dildo. Her lips collided with Erasa’s, allowing their tongues to slip against each other as they calmed.

Gohan watched the blond man contort against the bed. He growled as Sharpner’s seed shot against his stomach. The action pushed him over the edge as he lost himself inside the other boy’s ass. “Fuck…fuck.” Gohan moaned, milking himself dry. He fell on Sharpner, pulling the other boy into a fierce kiss. The blond caved to him, pulling him closer.

Gohan pulled up to find his friend spent. It didn’t take Sharpner long to pass out. The saiyan smirked over at his girlfriend. Videl smiled back at him. Erasa was also out of it. “I don’t think they’re used to that much power.” Videl said, pulling the dildo out of her. She watched Gohan pull out of Sharpner, but he was still hard. She giggled. “How about we go finish things in the shower?’

He chuckled. “Those two aren’t fighters, they don’t have our stamina. But they could learn it.”

“So, you want to do this again?” Videl inquired with a grin as he pushed her against the shower wall.

“What do you think?”


	96. TrunksFemGoten

Gotin rolled her eyes, he was late. Trunks was supposed to meet her at the movies over an hour ago. Now their moving was playing. She was ready to storm off when he finally landed. “What the hell were you doing?” She snapped at her best friend.

“Sorry, something came up at the office.” Trunks looked over the movie times. “Another theatre is about to open up. Why don’t we try for that one?”

“You could have called me.” Gotin pouted as Trunks bought them tickets and popcorn. She wasn’t going to be kind to his bank account. “I want some nachos too.”

“Whatever.” Trunks rolled his eyes as the person behind the counter giggled. “Just what’s so funny?”

“Oh, couples like you two are just so cute.” The woman said putting the nachos on the counter.

The duo went pale. They got this a lot. “We’re not a couple.” Gotin said, snatching the nachos and storming off. Dating Trunks would be weird. He was her best friend. The two remained quiet as they sat down. She was still pissed off. Between Trunks being late at the woman in concessions, Gotin was peeved. The movie started, but she wasn’t paying attention. She was happy that they were in the back of the theatre. She had been bothering Trunks about going to this movie for about a month, now the theatre was practically empty. In the darkness, she stole a glance at his face. It wasn’t that Trunks wasn’t attractive, the heir had gotten his looks from his father… hell the number of girls fawning over Trunks was annoying. She often got bad looks from the heiresses that wanted her friend for themselves. Everyone always made assumptions about them.

Trunks sensed a pair of eyes on him and looked over at Gotin. The Son hadn’t touched her nachos. “Are you going to eat those or not?” He asked. Not that wasting cash was a problem, but it was a little annoying.

“Give me a second.” Gotin snapped. “Asshole.”

“You don’t have to be such a bitch about it.” Trunks slammed back, only for her to stand up. “Where do you think you’re going?!” He grabbed her wrist, pulling her back. Gotin tripped over her own feet and landed on him. The cheese on the nachos covered his shirt. “Damnit.”

“Well you shouldn’t have pulled me back!” She snapped. Trunks stood up to head to the bathroom. “Now where are you going?” She followed him out, shouting at him the entire time. Trunks was really being a dick today. He walked into the men’s restroom, but that didn’t stop her. She followed him inside. He was trying to whip the cheese off, but his actions were only pressing it deeper into the fabric. “Did your mother never teach you how to clean your clothes?”

“Why would I need to learn something like that?” Trunks snapped. “This is dry clean only.”

Gotin rolled her eyes. “Of course a business man like you wouldn’t know anything practical.” She walked forward, grabbing a paper towel. “You’re using too much force.”

Trunks watched her, he was still pissed, but at least the cheese was coming out. “Don’t tell me that you’re going to open a laundry business now…” He planned to tease her only for his phone to ring. He growled when he saw who it was. “Really, did you have to give her my number?”

“Her?” Gotin said, grabbing Trunks’s phone. There were a lot of pervy texts from this strange girl. “Did you get a girlfriend?” She asked feeling defensive for some reason.

“No, mom said I was taking too long in picking a wife. She’s some heiress to a baby food company.” Trunks spat. “That’s why I was late, I had to meet her.” He cringed. “I haven’t heard a voice that high pitched since the cartoons we used to watch as kids.” The heir sighed, looking over at Gotin. It appeared that she didn’t like this kind of talk. “I’ll be sure to keep her out of the way. Mom just wants an heir to the company.”

“She’s one to talk, how long did she wait to have you?” Gotin grumbled. Why was she so angry about this? The Son ended up nabbing Trunks’s phone and looking at the girl. She was blonde and pretty. “Oh, look, she’s just your type.”

Trunks growled, taking his phone away from her. “What makes you think that’s my type?!”

“Come on, Trunks. Hot, connections, rich… she’s just what you’re looking for.” Gotin teased only to be pushed against the sink. “Trunks?” She attempted to push him back, but stopped when she saw just how angry he was.

“Do you really think that’s what I want? Some bimbo that only cares about my money? Just how thick can you get?” The heir growled.

“Trunks stop.” His grip had tightened in his anger. Slowly, the heir let her go. His eyes were cast downward.

“I guess if that’s what you think of me, I’ll go and meet her.” Trunks turned his back to her, ready to leave, only to feel Gotin’s hands on his jacket. “What now? Didn’t you already say that…” His voice was cut off by her sad expression. “Gotin…I, I’m sorry. Look, I…” Trunks faced her, only for her to draw closer to him. “What are we going to…?” He began as her hands landed on his chest. Their eyes locked, Trunks felt a tingling in his body. Was he finally going to get what he truly desired?

Gotin felt his arms wrap around her. Why was her heart beating so fast? This was just Trunks. He was her… slowly, her hands moved up his chest. “Trunks… have you ever wondered what it would be like to…?” She began the question. He had to think that she was a fool.

“Yeah?” Trunks leaned downward as she leaned upward. Their lips met causing explosions to go up and down his spine. The softness between them faded away, growing more intense by the second. Trunks heard a moan from the Son. This tongue ran against her lips, asking for permission. Gotin opened up immediately. He pressed forward, feeling her lips against his own as he pushed her against the sink. Gotin’s hands were dragging through his hair as he pulled her up so she was sitting on the sink. Tongues curled against each other frantically.

Gotin moaned, his hands were everywhere. Strangely enough, she was kind of glad that her mother made her wear a skirt today. Trunks’s hands had scooted back so that they were on her bare legs. The Son opened her legs, allowing him to get closer. The heir pulled up from the kiss as Gotin’s hand fell between his legs. They jumped as the door to the restroom opened. Trunks turned bright red as did she. Quickly, they dashed out of the bathroom and back to their movie. Gotin felt odd when they returned to the dark room. Everyone else appeared to be gone. The movie must have been boring or something. The Son turned her gaze back to Trunks. What had just happened between them? If that person never came into the restroom, would she have let Trunks take her? The heir wasn’t looking at her now. He looked far too embarrassed. Thinking it over, Gotin couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to be with Trunks… The electricity was there. Maybe…she should see if he was still interested… Her body felt rearing to go, if her mother ever found out that she wasn’t a virgin, Chichi would throw a fit. Cautiously, Gotin placed her hand on Trunks’s leg. The heir looked over at her. Part of her was nervous, if they crossed this bridge, it could ruin their friendship.

Trunks, who had felt mortified about how far things had gone in the restroom, felt some relief when Gotin’s hand appeared on his leg. “Should we…?” He felt anxious, what if he failed to pleasure her? That would be his worst nightmare.

Gotin grabbed the arm rest, pulling it up so that there was no longer a barrier between them. “I…Trunks, I want you.” She reached closer as he leaned back. His belt was easy to open, as was his pants. Seconds later, his member was freed. “Damn, you’ve been hiding that.”

Trunks turned red. “It’s not anything special…I know…”

Gotin’s hand reached forward. “It’s so big.” Her hand wrapped around it, gaining her a gasp from Trunks. “You’re hard too.” Slowly, she stroked it, earning a groan from him. Explosions happened in the movie as she kept going. Precum was pooling around the tip.

“Go…oh, fuck…” Trunks groaned as she stared at him. Suddenly, he was let go of. “Wha? Gotin, why did you…” The heir watched her stand up. The son pushed down her skirt, showing him her underwear. The heir licked his lips as she came forward allowing him to touch her most private place. “You’re drenched.” Gotin’s underwear was soaked. He pulled her underwear to the side, exposing her womanhood. A groan fell from his lips as she straddled his legs. They stared at each other in silence.

“Touch me.” She pleaded feeling his thumb against her clit. “Trunks…oh.” Her head flew back, it was as if he knew exactly where she liked it. “Yes…ah.” She cried out as he pinched her clit. “How…how did you find…OH.” How many guys missed finding this place? She was sure that this was a first. “Trunks, don’t stop…” Her hand fell, stroking him once more. “I…I need…”

“Get my…my wallet…” Trunks groaned feeling her hand fall off of him. His pockets were searched as she found his wallet and the prize inside. As he fingered her, Gotin ripped the condom packet open with her teeth. “Fuck, you’re sexy.” He felt her hands place it on him, with ease. Seconds later, he removed his fingers, pulling up her hips. “You sure?” Trunks asked, the last thing he wanted was to alienate his best friend.

Gotin leaned down, kissing Trunks. Slowly, she was lowered onto his cock. A soft moan fell from her lips as she felt his member impale her. The movie blared in the background as she whimpered. He was all the way in now. “Trunks…yes…” She felt his hands on her hips as he thrust up. Her body was on fire as her back arched. “Babe…oh, yes…deeper…oh.”

Trunk grunted as he looked up at her. “So, ah, yeah…so tight…” The heir was holding her hips in place as he thrust his hips upward. “Fuck, Gotin.” Why hadn’t he tried any of this before? He had been wanting to take her for ages.

The Son moaned, there was something off a bit. “Trunk…I…” She whimpered as she pulled back and off of him. The heir seemed confused as she grabbed the condom and tossed it away. Her legs opened as she leaned over the chair in front of her. “Take me.”

“Go…Gotin.” He groaned standing behind her and lining himself up. “You really want it without protection?” She only rubbed her ass against his cock. “If something happens…oh yeah.” He pushed back inside without thinking. Trunks saw white. “Kami…that’s…oh, that’s better.”

His hips moved faster as he felt everything. Gotin was moaning loudly now. “Trunks…oh, yes…there…Babe…oh.” She was purring as he thrust inside. “More…oh, I…I want…mmm.” Her back arched as Trunks leaned over her, kissing her neck. “yes…Trunks…”

“Take…oh, fuck take it.” The heir was grunting again. “Gotin…I…I’m gonna…” He was so close, but he couldn’t just lose himself inside of her like this.

Gotin pulled up a bit, causing him to pop out of her, she turned to face him, grabbing his jacket and kissing him. She sat on the edge of the seat she had been holding onto, giving her leverage to wrap her legs around his waist. “More…”

“But…I, if I do more I’ll.” Trunks began.

“You can do it inside me…” Gotin turned red, “I…I wouldn’t mind.”

“But if you get pregnant.” The heir began only for her to kiss him. “Are you sure about this?”

She rubbed herself against him. The Son was going insane. “Babe…I…” He pressed back inside. “OH, its so good.” Her arms snaked around his neck as he began to pound into her again. “Trunks…oh, I…I…oh, deep, do it deep.”

“Gotin…fuck…oh, fuck.” Trunks’s thoughts were disappearing. He wasn’t sure of the future right now, but dammit, this was more than intense. “I…oh, Gotin, I love you…” He thrust in harder as they kissed. Tongues curled against each other as she moaned into his mouth. His lips devoured the moan, only to feel something tighten around him. “Gotin, what?”

“Ah Yes…TRUNKS, OH…I love…oH…TRUNKS!” She came hard, ripping his jacket open with her hands. Fireworks were going off inside of her.

“Wait are…oh are you…GO…GOTIN, AH…AH YEAH!” Trunks groaned as he lost his seed deep inside. She was clamped down hard on him, her core was pulsing, it was if her body wanted every last drop of him. “Ah, ah…” He almost fell over from the intensity of it all. The credits from the movie sounded around them as they kissed. “Gotin…Baby…” He began feeling excited.

She purred. “I ripped your jacket.” He was still inside of her. A small whimper fell from her lips when he pulled out. It was as if she didn’t want him to leave. “Why don’t we go back to your house…” She said grabbing her skirt.

Trunks grinned, tucking himself away. “I like that idea.” His phone rang, only for him to cringe. He had forgotten about the heiress his mother had him meet with. Gotin grabbed his phone and tossed it across the theatre, breaking it into pieces. “Gotin!”

She giggled. “After that performance, I don’t plan to share you.” She said pulling him out of the movie. There were a few pale faces that knew exactly what they were doing.

Trunks turned red as they exited. Paparazzi were everywhere. Photos of the two were being taken. He felt embarrassed as he looked down at Gotin, only for her to smile at him. She grabbed his jacket, pulling him down into a kiss. Slowly, his eyes closed as pictures were taken of the two of them.

Meanwhile…

Bulma sighed. They had just finished up a dinner at Goku and Chichi’s. The housewife turned on the tv, just in time to find her son making out with Gotin on some gossip show. “Trunks! What the hell!”

Vegeta chuckled as Trunks picked up the Son like a princess. “Now that there is my boy.”

Chichi began to gush. “I knew this would happen someday!” She was all smiles until the words sex in theatre popped up on the screen. Vegeta grinned, only for Chichi to scream. “He’s defiled my little girl before her wedding day!”


	97. Goku/Videl

Goku sighed as he walked into his son’s house. Chichi had told him to stop by. Gohan was at work, leaving Videl alone. He was just supposed to drop off some produce and head back home. Earth’s hero gave his daughter-in-law a smile, but to his surprise, the newly made housewife looked frantic as he walked in. “Videl, what’s wrong?”

Videl’s eyes filled with tears. “I…I can’t get…” She felt horrible. She and Gohan had been trying for a few months to get pregnant. It was only recently that she began to wonder if it had to do with him being half saiyan. Most creatures that were half one species and half another couldn’t breed. She had no way to prove it though. “I want a baby,” she said, almost collapsing to the floor.

Goku stared down at her. “But Gohan should be able to give you that.” The saiyan looked her in the eye. “Have you been doing the proper training with him?”

“Training?” Videl asked. “There’s a way then!” She felt excited. “Just how do I learn it?”

The earth saiyan thought her words over. “Well…from what I know, you have to learn it first-hand. I mean, Chichi learned it all on her own. You would need a model to find the right place.” Goku knew it was too late as the last sentence left his lips. “I…I can’t show…” Her eyes looked up at him, pleading for an answer. Goku sighed. “You’re asking me to sleep with you.”

“Goku, I…I’m desperate. If you can show me what I need to do, then we can do it later.” Videl grabbed his arm. “Just once…please…”

The saiyan sighed. “If we do this…Gohan, Chichi… they can never know what happened.” He still wasn’t sure about this as he allowed her to pull him into a guest bedroom. Goku looked down at Videl as she walked over, getting on her knees in front of him. “You don’t have to start down there…” he said as she pulled his sash. Videl freed his member, pulling out the limp organ. She seemed to be thrilled at his size.

“It’s not even hard yet,” she almost gasped. Slowly, she began to tug on him, rubbing him from base to tip. Each movement of her hand started to cause it to grow. “Goku…it’s so big.”

The saiyan was biting his lips. Just how skilled was she at touching these kinds of things? His mind was starting to disconnect with reality. Every saiyan had their primal side…that’s where the danger began. “Does…does Gohan get…wild?”

“No, he never does,” Videl stated, stroking her father-in-law faster. She could tell that he was starting to get turned on. His cock was sticking straight up now. Precum was starting to leak out. “Can I?” she asked.

Goku wondered what she was talking about. Wasn’t she just going to stroke him down there? Chichi usually stuck to that. “What are you…ah?” Videl’s tongue twisted around the tip of his cock, taking in his precum. Goku’s eyes went wide as she began to lick up and down his length, tasting him. The saiyan let out a soft growl. He had never had this happen before. The confines of his mind were unraveling. His primal desires were coming forward. A purr fell from his lips as a single thought made itself known in his mind. His desires grew as he smelled her increasingly aroused body. She was getting off as she tasted him. Her tongue pulled back as her blue eyes stared up into his dark ones. “Who told you to stop?” His hand landed on her head, urging her forward. Videl opened her mouth, taking his member deep inside. “Oh…oh, fuck.” Goku almost snarled. He could feel her tongue against the underside of his cock. The back of her throat tightened around the tip. This was glorious. His hips moved without him thinking. “Oh…ah, yeah.” He groaned as he stared down at her. “Rub…rub my back.” He could see some confusion in her eyes, but she did what he asked. “Low…oh, lower…AH...” The saiyan growled as his tail spot was found. The key to everything was right here. “Ah, yeah…” Her head bobbed more as he grew more aroused. He wished to leave his seed in more than one place now. “That’s it…Videl…ah… oh, fuck.” It shot out, filling her mouth in one heavy stream. He was panting as she pulled off of him. He felt pleasure when she swallowed him down.

Videl felt wet; his seed had been so thick. That rarely happened with Gohan. Did that spot on Goku’s back have something to do with it? Before she could question it though, earth’s hero grabbed her arm, pulling her up to the bed. His eyes were dark, intense…wild. Her womanhood quivered as he ripped off her dress with his teeth. A true animal has been awakened. Videl felt her back be slammed against the headboard, Goku had her pushed up the wall in seconds. She didn’t have time to ask as he bit off her underwear. His tongue raced inside of her, teasing her womanhood. “OH!” The saiyan purred hungrily as he tasted her, his tongue flicked against her sensitive pearl roughly. It was already engorged with blood. Goku sucked down, causing her to thrash above him. “Goku…OH…YES.” Videl moaned as her hands fell on his hair, her fingers gripping it tightly. Her body felt contorted as her back arched against the wall. “Oh…oh, yes.” Goku’s tongue was teasing every part of her core. The soft, but rough tongue was tasting her juices as they flowed out of her. She was dripping to the point where it was hitting the pillows below. “GO…GOku…” she whimpered. It felt like the world around her was shaking. “Oh, there…oh.” His tongue shifted downward a bit, finding her opening. He twisted his tongue inside, causing her to gasp with pleasure. “Oh…ah, ah…” Her head flew back as she mewled. Her body was tensing up as extreme pulses rocked her body. Her clit was pulsing like mad. She thrashed against him, moaning loudly as she saw white.

Goku stared up at her with a grin. He licked his lips as he pulled up. “It’s divine.” The earth saiyan slowly lowered her back to the bed. His cock was hard once again. She was still panting from his tasting. Not that he was going to give her much time to rebound. The saiyan watched her fall against the bed. Her eyes were on him as he removed his gi shirt. He could feel her small hands on his stomach, feeling up his abs as he pulled her legs apart. “You want a baby?”

Videl’s eyes were slightly parted. Her mind couldn’t think straight. “Goku…” His cock rubbed against her, she had thought of protection before, but that had been tossed out the window. She felt entranced by him. “Please…I…Oh.” His large cock rubbed against her opening. “Put it…oh, in…in me,” she whimpered with need. She let out a cry as he thrust himself inside. His cock brushed something almost instantly, causing her to whimper with need.

Goku didn’t waste any time. His hips were already thrusting forward as he pulled her legs around his waist, while he grabbed her hips, pulling her onto him in a thrusting motion. “Oh, fuck…that’s it…oh, damn…Videl.” He could already feel her quivering against him. Her hands were still on his stomach as she gave into everything. “Ah…that’s tight… mmm.” He thrust in faster, leaning over her enough for her to grab onto his back. She was already scratching him up. “Draw…oh, draw blood…” He purred. The saiyan was so aroused. His primal needs were clawing at him, cutting up the walls inside of his mind as he took what he wanted.

“Goku…oh, so…oh.” Her moans were mostly incoherent. The more he dominated her, the more desperate she became. “Yes…oh, fuck me.” It was so deep inside, she could practically feel it against her cervix. “Go…oh, Goku…yes… there.” She was trembling as his thrusts grew harder, his rhythm had her shaking in anticipation. “Oh…yes…put it…give it.”

The saiyan snarled, the bed was making an unhealthy sound as he pushed in faster. “Ah…ahh. Grr…” he growled, he was so close. Under him, she cried out, losing herself to the pleasure. Goku felt her clamp down on him with need. She snarled louder as he thrust deep inside. He was all the way in when his seed rushed forward. “Oh…mine…oh, fuck…” He roared, feeling himself coat her completely on the inside. His seed was right where it needed to be. “Ah…damn…”

Videl felt as if she was melting. She knew she was going to pass out, at least it felt like it. “Goku…” she said his name, only for his lips to fall against hers. On instinct, she kissed him back. Their tongues even met in middle, helping them extinguish the fiery passion that just transpired. He was nuzzling into her neck, kissing up and down it as he tasted her skin. She knew that this should be over. That they needed to stop, but his dominance remained. The saiyan touched her breasts, tasting them, but not pulling out. She whimpered as his tongue swirled against one teat while his cock began to move once more. “Goku…oh.”

The saiyan growled. “Again…I, oh, you need it.” He purred. His senses told him that they weren’t leaving here just yet. “He’s on a trip…that gives me...time.”

“Time?” Videl moaned as he began to thrust in hard once more. “Yes…OH, take…Take me.”

Goku chuckled darkly. His body had its desires, he would give her everything.

* * *

 

9 months later…

Videl smiled down at her baby girl. Pan was asleep in her arms. At the same time, Gohan had walked downstairs to get some coffee with Chichi. Goku sat next to her in the room. The two shared a glance between them. “They can never know,” she said.

Goku nodded. “I’ll be fine with being her grandfather.” He felt possessive. This was one of his heirs, but as he said, he would remain close. Not that anything happened with Videl after that day. Chichi and Gohan would never be the wiser about any of this. This was would remain his and Videl’s secret. A secret they would take to their graves.


	98. Bulma/Chichi

Bulma set up the robots to have dinner ready in a couple of hours, just as the doorbell rang. She just needed a girls night and after her falling out with Vegeta, having Chichi over would be nice.  She moved to the front door, answering herself. “I was wondering when you would show up.” She passed off Trunks to Chichi’s father and let the housewife in for the night.

Chichi was in her usual fair, only she had taken the tight bun out of her hair. “I’m usually early,” the house wife said. “Traffic is horrible.”

Bulma nodded. “Yeah, I think everyone is getting off of work.” She let Chichi in and the woman followed her into a large room with a huge television. “I picked out some good ones. How does Sleepless in Seattle sound?”

“Only if you have A Walk to Remember.” Chichi felt in the mood to do some crying.

“Yep, I got it too,” Bulma said. “I also have How to Lose a Guy in 10 days.”

Bulma pushed in the first movie, then moved back to sit next to Chichi. She had put some tissues on the coffee table in front of them. One of the robots was bringing them some popcorn. “Do you have anything stronger?” Chichi hated to ask, but she just wanted to get a little buzzed for once.

Bulma giggled. “Yeah, I have plenty of wine.” She leaned forward, pushing a couple of buttons in. Seconds later, the robot returned with two glasses and a bottle of wine.

“Really, Bulma, you are the best friend a girl could have.” Chichi giggled as she took a sip of wine.

The first movie was starting and the two of them began to watch it, crying and laughing as it got to the best parts. They ate their dinner after the second movie, but were getting drunker by the third. As the credits for the third movie played, they were so drunk, they couldn’t think straight. “I wish I could meet a guy like that,” Bulma said.

Chichi sighed. “Men are never like they are in the movies. There are no princes on white stallions.”

Bulma couldn’t help but fall into the couch laughing. “Tell me about it. I was married to Vegeta.”

Chichi broke into a fit of giggles. “If only there was a way to get there without them.”

“What do you mean?” Bulma asked.

Chichi turned red. “Well, I mean…you know…” She wasn’t sure that she wanted to talk about this with Bulma.

The heiress giggled. “Chichi, are you talking about cumming?”

The housewife looked away, turning redder. “Its…it’s just so hard to do it by myself.”

Bulma stared at Chichi in confusion. “Don’t you have a vibrator?”

Chichi looked back over at Bulma with a puzzled look on her face. “What is that?”

The heiress couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Was Chichi that sheltered? “It’s a sex toy,” Bulma said flatly.

Chichi still didn’t understand. “Why would I want to play with a toy when I want to get off?” The wine was lowering her inhibitions, making her open to more things.

Bulma stood up, grabbing Chichi’s arm. “Let me show you.” The housewife let herself be lead up the stairs. She didn’t know why, but her interest had been piqued by the prospect of something new. The heiress giggled. “I’m surprised you’ve never heard of one. With Goku around, I figured that you would have to have one.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Chichi said, turning red.

“Chichi, did he ever really touch you?” Bulma asked, being blunt. If she wasn’t drunk, she probably wouldn’t have said anything.

“Only twice,” Chichi said under her breath.

The heiress stopped in the doorway. “What?” She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. If this was true, then Chichi had to be sexually starved. “You poor thing.”

“He would always run off to train, so I had to take care of it myself…but my fingers are never enough.” Chichi almost sobbed. She was just so frustrated. All she needed was to get off, for a little bit. She wasn’t asking much, was she?

Bulma pulled Chichi into her room and threw the housewife against the bed. “Go ahead and pull your pants down. I’ll show you how it works,” Bulma said.

Chichi’s eyes went wide. “But Bulma…” The house wife couldn’t believe that the heiress was being this lude.

“Just trust me.” Still tipsy, Bulma couldn’t help but feel excited as she got into the drawer. Chichi needed her buzzy. Besides, she was just helping out a friend, nothing more.

Slowly, Chichi removed her pants. Leaving her shirt on, she didn’t know what was about to happen, but from the sound of it, Bulma only wanted to help her. The housewife had nothing to lose.

Bulma walked back over, putting her vibrator on the bed with a small bottle of lube. She figured that Chichi had to be pretty tight in there. Who wouldn’t be after years of neglect? “Move your legs apart,” the heiress said, getting on her knees. She stared at the housewife’s womanhood for a couple of seconds. It was strange being on this end of things. It was pretty. Chichi wasn’t as well-groomed as she was, but there was something about it that made Bulma want to touch it. But she kept her hand’s to herself. She was only helping out Chichi. “Relax, okay?” she said, turning on the buzzer.

Chichi looked up at the ceiling, waiting for it. Bulma made it sound like it was the best thing ever, but she just couldn’t believe it. She knew plenty of disappointment in her life. She sighed as she let herself relax. It would be over soon.

Suddenly, the housewife felt a slight bit of movement against her clit. Her eyes went wide. What was this? It felt good, but it wasn’t enough to get excited about. “If that’s it, I don’t see the oh!”

Bulma giggled from the floor, she had just turned up the power. “You were saying?” she said, rubbing it against the housewife’s clit.

Chichi felt her back start to arch against the bed. This was it… “Oh…oh…Kami…”

Again Bulma giggled, turning up the power again.

The housewife’s hips were bucking against the wonderful sensations. “Oh…mmm…don’t oh don’t stop!” It was like she was losing her mind. Chichi couldn’t think of anything else.

Bulma stood up, keeping the buzzer in place. She was going to make a snide comment, but froze as she looked down at Chichi. The housewife looked beautiful. Her black hair was sprawled out over the bed in all directions. Her fingers were digging into the sheets above her as her eyes were tightly closed. Her mouth was hung open in ecstasy. Bulma moved the buzzer slightly against the engorged nub below, only to watch as Chichi bucked her hips against it helplessly.

She wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol talking or not, but the heiress was starting to feel turned on as she watched the housewife give into the pleasure. “I…Oh…what…why did you stop?” Chichi said, moving to stop Bulma’s hand as she moved the buzzy away from her. She had been so close.

The heir looked back down at the housewife before siding with the alcohol in her system. Quickly, she pulled at her own shirt, letting it fall to the floor. “I…I need it,” she whispered, ripping her bra off and tossing it to across the room.

Chichi could only stare. Bulma’s breasts were big, she always knew that, but she didn’t expect the heiress to pull them out like this. “What are you…?” She didn’t get to finish her sentence as Bulma moved the buzzer against her nipple. The heiress moaned softly, making the housewife feel funny. In her drunken state, Chichi moved up, pulling her own top off. Leaving her in her bra, staring at Bulma as the heiress played with her nipples.

Chichi didn’t know why, but she felt the need to touch herself. Her fingers moved downward, letting her rub them against her engorged clit. Bulma’s eyes opened, watching her. “Do you want…mmm…do you want to touch them, Chichi?” the heiress asked, overwhelmed with desire.

Chichi moaned, taking her fingers off of her clit and moving them up so that she could touch Bulma’s breast. She moved her hand’s softly around them, rubbing her finger against the same nipple that the buzzer was teasing. “Chichi…Oh…” The heiress moaned, letting go of the vibrator. The housewife felt bolder, moving her lips forward and latching onto the nipple in front of her.

At the same time, Bulma was unclipping Chichi’s bra, letting it fell down between them before touching at the housewife’s breasts. Chichi let out a moan. “Bulma…” The housewife moved her face up to look at the heiress. Both of them stared at each other in a dazed state before leaning forward and letting their lips touch. It felt as if there was pure electricity between them as Bulma licked at her lips, getting Chichi to open her mouth. The heiress felt the housewife moan softly.

The raven haired beauty’s hands were moving down the heiress’s body, resting on her zipper. “Chichi…yes…” Bulma moaned, as her pants were unzipped and the housewife’s fingers glided against her folds.

“Bulma…you’re wet…” Chichi said, slipping her fingers into those folds. She listened to the heiress gasp as she played with the nub of the turquoise haired woman.

“Chi…oh, Chichi…mmm.” Bulma felt like she was going insane. Everything felt so good. Where had this been her whole life?

Chichi pulled her hand out of the heiress’s pants, it didn’t feel like it was enough. She moved, pulling at Bulma’s pants until they hit the floor, finally exposing the heiress to her completely. “You’re so clean,” Chichi said, staring down at how clean shaven Bulma was.

The heiress giggled, “Yeah…I…” Why did she feel embarrassed? This was just Chichi.

The housewife grabbed the buzzer from the side of the bed. “Do you want this?” she asked, making Bulma nod. She grinned moving down beside Bulma, looking the heiress in the eye as she moved the buzzer against Bulma’s folds. The heiress whimpered.

“Oh…Chichi…I…oh,” Bulma moaned loudly. How had the tables turned like this? The house wife moved in, kissing her as she bucked against the vibrator. “More…oh Chichi.”

“Bulma…you look beautiful.” She kissed the heiress again, slipping her tongue into Bulma’s mouth, gasping slightly as Bulma moved her hand between the housewife’s legs.

“More…” Chichi wanted to feel more. She wanted to cum badly.

Suddenly, Bulma moved upward, confusing her. “I’ll be right back.” The heiress reached into a drawer, pulling another vibrator out. She turned it on, as she returned to Chichi. Leaning down and kissing the other woman, Bulma giggled as the housewife pulled her down on top of her. The small buzzer moved downward, as they were placed in between both of their folds.

“Bulma…Oh…” The heiress turned up the power on the housewife as the one between her own legs was kicked up a notch.

“Chichi…oh, Chichi…I…” Bulma felt her hips moving as the buzzer did its job. Below her, Chichi was rocking against her. The housewife’s arms wrapped around the heiress, forcing their lips together. The two of them moaning against one another as they moved closer to bliss.

“Bulma…yes, yes…OH, YES!” Chichi felt her body lock up as the most intense organism of her life rocked her. Never in her life had she felt this much ecstasy from one encounter.

Above her, Bulma watched as the housewife came. “Chichi…Chichi…OH CHI!” The heiress came hard, the world was spinning around her. Her body twitched uncontrollably as the buzzer continued to move against her.

Bulma had to force it out along with Chichi’s so they could finally come down from the high they were on.

The housewife stared up at the ceiling as Bulma fell over to the side. “Wow… that was…”

“I know…” the heiress said, breathing hard. Chichi rolled close to her side. They kissed again, before passing out


	99. TrunksMarronGoten

Trunks and Goten sighed. They really didn’t want to work on this college project at Krillin’s. Marron was their partner and she said there would be less distractions at her house. Their mothers agreed, forcing the boys to go over to her place. 18 was out doing some shopping and Krillin was at work. Trunks huffed. Why did they all have to take the same college course? What did Goten say, it would be fun…

Marron offered them something to drink. Books were all over the living room as they looked up details about the Ming dynasty. Why did they have to pick that of all things? Trunks found himself bored instantly. The blonde could see his boredom and smiled. “Why don’t we take a break? I bet there’s something interesting on the tv.” She turned it on, but it appeared that the cable was out. She cursed, going through some dvd’s. “How about a movie?”

They agreed on watching Dragonheart in the end. Not that she was a fan of fantasy, but it would pass the time. Marron looked the disc. Why weren’t there any marks on it? She shrugged. Maybe it was an old dvd. She put it in and sat down between he boys. The blonde looked between the two of them and blushed. It didn’t help that she had a crush on both of them.

The movie started up, only for all of them to be shocked. This wasn’t the movie they were thinking it was. A girl was sucking on a guy’s dick. Moaning filled the living room as they sat there transfixed on the screen. Trunks watched, wishing that he could just jack off to it. Marron looked up at him and he turned red.

Goten was cursing his member as it rose in his pants. His libido was testing him at the moment. He bit his lip, only to jump in surprise as Marron’s hand landed on his knee. He looked over, finding that she did the same to Trunks. Both friends gave each other confused looks as her hands moved up each leg. “Marron?”

“I…” She was bright red. “We’re alone…we could always…” The blonde said as the tv let out more moaning sounds. She looked between them. “We could do it.”

Trunks’s eyes went wide before he smirked. “Now you’re talking.” If the blonde wanted to make this interesting for him, he wouldn’t mind. He opened his legs, before unzipping his pants, exposing his cock to the open air. He grinned as her hand wrapped around him.

Goten followed Trunks’s lead. He wasn’t as experienced as his friend was, this seemed like an opportunity. A groan fell from his lips as Marron’s hand found him. She was stroking him pretty fast as he thrust up. “This… fuck… this isn’t fair.”

Trunks looked over. Why was Goten complaining? “How so, fuck?”

“Marron…oh, she’s touching us…but…what about…mmm?” Goten groaned, her hand knew exactly what he liked.

The blonde looked over at the Son. “Would you like to…” She left the question hanging. Goten nodded at her and she removed her hand from both of them. She stood pulling down her skirt and underwear. Trunks grinned at her as she got on her knees in front of him. Her legs were open as Goten fell to the floor. The Son laid on his back, placing his head between her legs. She whined as his tongue crept up, tasting her. “Goten…oh.” He was teasing her pearl, twisting his tongue around it. At the same time, Marron leaned forward, opening her mouth and sucking on Trunks’s cock. The heir was groaning while the Son was making hungry sounds. Marron bobbed her head, only for Trunks to grab her breasts. She whimpered between suction on her clit and the pinching of her nipples, she was in heaven. Her hands moved to squeeze Trunks’s balls while she tasted his precum.

Goten moaned, sending his tongue everywhere. He bit down on her clit, causing her to tremble. He soothed her as he pushed his fingers inside of her womanhood. It was dripping down, allowing him to taste everything. He purred, lapping up her juices as they fell on his tongue. He was growing more aroused. He really wanted to thrust inside of her.

Trunks watched Marron suck down on him. Saliva fell from her lips as she sucked down hard. He could feel her tongue against the back of his cock. He thought about taking her. He pulled her face up, listening to her moan from Goten’s touch. “Marron, you want both of us, don’t you?”

“Yes…oh…Goten.” She was seeing stars. The blonde came, sending more of her nectar into the Son’s mouth. Goten pulled up, licking his lips. He kissed at her shoulder as he picked her up and placed her back on the coach. He sat down, only for her to turn her attention to his cock. She sucked his cock, taking it deep into her mouth.

“Marron…oh yeah…” He placed his hand on top of her head, while Trunks stared at her ass. The heir slapped her ass. He was eyeing it for himself. Trunks sucked on his fingers before pressing them inside her ass. She squealed a bit as he stretched her open. Him and Goten could take turns with her.

Marron felt lightheaded. She wanted more, but didn’t know how to say it. Trunks’s fingers moved faster, causing her to push back on them. Goten’s precum coated her tongue, sending her into a deeper frenzy. She couldn’t help it. She longed to be touched. Both of them were doing things that she had only dreamed of before. When Trunks removed his fingers, she moaned at the loss. Goten pulled her face up from his cock with a devilish grin. She moved back, allowing Goten to face her with his legs on the couch. She climbed up, feeling him at her womanhood. She pushed down, feeling him impale her. She gasped, feeling his hard rod deep inside of her. Her lips fell on his, but he held her still. “What are you…?” Her words froze as she felt a second cock against her. Trunks began to kiss at her neck as he pressed inside her ass. Tears fell from her eyes as she got used to the feeling. Both boys were kissing her everywhere, giving her time to adjust to them. “Move…OH…”

Goten began to thrust up, grabbing her hips and keeping it slow. Trunks was also thrusting forward slowly. The heir was panting into Marron’s ear while Goten groaned. The speed grew between them. “Fuck…you’re so tight…oh Marron.” Goten said.

Trunks was starting to slam into her ass. “Damn…ah, yeah…” He couldn’t stop. It was just so tight. He had to be the first in her ass. “Take it.” He whispered in her ear.

Marron felt it coming from everywhere. Goten’s hands had moved up to rub her breasts as she rode him. She was moaning loudly. “Deep…oh faster…Goten…Trunks…harder…oh!” Her body was on fire as she clamped down on the Son. He groaned, loosing himself inside of her. But it didn’t stop. Trunks pulled out, and they switched around once more. Goten remained where he was, but Marron turned to face Trunks. The limp dick of the Son was pushed in her ass as Trunks thrust inside her womanhood. Goten took no time in getting harder. “Trunks…oh, Goten…yes…there.”

Trunks growled as he pounded her core. Thrusting fast and hard at the same time. He could feel her tight walls around him. “Marron…oh, fuck…I…I don’t know how long I’m gonna…”

Goten purred, feeling the same way. His balls were already tightening as he lost himself deep in her ass. He purred as Trunks snarled. Marron cried out, her body pulsing and thrashing as she came for the third time that evening.

Trunks milked himself dry inside of her. Purring as he came down from his high. “Wow…you’re still so tight.” He finally pulled out with a grin.

Goten smirked pulling himself out of her ass. “We should do this again some time.”

Marron giggled. “It’s a good thing I take birth control. Both of you came inside me.” She said getting up and dressed. “Now, I think we still have a project to finish.”

Trunks groaned in annoyance, but caved. “I’ll help if you promise to suck me off later.”

Marron gave him a kiss and a smile. “Why wouldn’t I?” Goten rolled his eyes, only to get a kiss from her as well. “Did you think I would leave you out of this?”

The Son smirked at Trunks. “I told you this taking this class was worth it.”

“Shut up, Goten.”


	100. Goku/Chichi/Vegeta/Bulma

**Disclaimer: This chapter includes male on male and female on female action.**

Vegeta stared at Kakarot as the four of them ate dinner. Bulma had brought up something to him the other morning and now the prince couldn’t get it off of his mind. Did she really want to go through with this? Not that he minded, hell, the idea excited him in a way. All he needed was for Kakarot and his harpy to agree to it. But how did they even bring it up?

Bulma looked over at Chichi, noting how bored the housewife looked. She really lacked some excitement in her life. Little did she know that that was about to change. Under the table, the heiress placed her hand on Chichi’s lap. The housewife gave her a stunned look. “Bulma?”

Both men stared at their wives. The prince could tell that his wife had pulled the trigger. “Let her explain.” Vegeta grumbled.

Goku looked at Chichi, noting that she looked a little uncomfortable. “What do you need to explain?”

Bulma sighed. “Vegeta and I have been looking for ways to…spice up the bedroom.”

Chichi turned red. “What about it?” Sure, she had looked into some ways to do that for herself and Goku, but that was no reason to touch somebody.

“Well, have you heard about having an open relationship?” Bulma asked. Both Sons shook their heads. Bulma took a deep breath. “That means that we can have sex with whoever we want. If Vegeta wants to sleep with someone else, he can. If I want to do it, I can.” She continued before Chichi could argue. “The problem is that we would like it to be the same group of people. So because we both have saiyan husbands… this seemed like a natural conclusion.” Bulma stated.

Chichi looked shocked. “So, I would sleep with Vegeta then?” She inquired. “And Goku would sleep with you?”

Bulma shook her head. “It’s more than that. It means that any combination that we want can happen between us. If Goku wishes to sleep with you and Vegeta he can. If I want to sleep with you and Goku, I can. If I just want to sleep with you, I can do that too.”

Goku stared at his rival. “Would that mean that you and I would be doing it?”

Vegeta turned red. “Only if that’s what you want.”

Goku looked really confused. “But I thought that men could only sleep with one woman at a time.”

Bulma sighed. “Are you guys interested or not?”

Goku was about to answer for his wife, thinking that Chichi wouldn’t want this, when Chichi answered herself. “Why don’t we give it a try?”

Earth’s hero was floored. “You…you really want to try it?”

“We need to do something Goku. Our marriage is in shambles. What if this saves it?” The housewife argued.

Vegeta smirked at his wife, it looked like they were going to get exactly what they wanted. “Listen to your harpy, Kakarot. She’s listening to reason.”

“How do I know that you don’t just want to fuck my wife?” Goku asked as the prince stood up. Earth’s hero glared at Vegeta as he stalked over to him and grabbed his face.

“If I was only after your wife, I wouldn’t do this.” The prince pulled the warrior into a kiss, causing Goku’s eyes to go wide. Chichi watched, feeling Bulma’s hand on her leg.

The housewife turned back to the heiress. “Should we move to the bedroom?”

Bulma gave her a smile, as Goku relaxed into the kiss. Vegeta pulled up with a smirk. “I agree.” He could see that his rival was a bit dazed. “Have you been dreaming of me, Kakarot?”

Goku wondered why he felt so dazed. It was just a kiss. The prince hadn’t really done much to him, but upon hearing those words, he stood. His body was now rearing to go.

Bulma giggled. “I guess we should go have some fun of our own.” She grabbed Chichi’s hand and guided her upstairs. The housewife was a little on edge, but she had to admit that watching her husband kiss another man was very sexy…she had gotten a little wet just thinking about it.

As they reached the room, Bulma turned to Chichi, grabbing the housewife’s dress and working on removing it. At the same time, Chichi pulled on Bulma’s shirt, getting it over her head. Both of their husband’s watched, keeping their eyes on their wives as they moved to kiss. The housewife was quickly pulled down to the bed by Bulma. Lips tangling against each other while moans filled the room. Goku had no time to react as Vegeta pushed him down on top of Bulma’s back. Earth’s hero was surprised, but let out a growl when he felt the heiress push her ass against his crotch. The prince was pulling Goku’s pants off while the women kissed.

Chichi let out a whimper as her breasts were tasted. She didn’t expect Bulma to be so wild. The heiress had always been more adventurous, but the housewife wasn’t expecting this. All she could do was cling to the woman who was teasing her. Of course, Bulma would know how to get a bra off. They were both women…it wasn’t like her wedding night with Goku. That was when Chichi remembered that her husband was here. The fighter was sucking at Bulma’s neck as the heiress sucked on her breasts. It left the housewife wondering where Vegeta was.

The prince smirked as he walked around, he had stripped while watching Kakarot’s hump fest. His eyes found the housewife, who was moaning quietly at Bulma’s work. Vegeta drew closer, his body was completely exposed to the housewife. He could sense her eyes on him. He moved closer, giving her a clear path to his member. The prince placed himself at her lips, and hissed as she picked up on what he wanted. Her tongue came out, twisting around the underside of his cock. He had to bite his lip as more of his cock pushed forward into her mouth. “Damn…Kakarot, you’re a very…lucky…oh fuck.” She really couldn’t bob her head on him, but he was thrusting forward into her mouth. He could feel the back of her throat on him. Vegeta purred, feeling himself at the back of her throat. Like a pro, she swallowed around him, giving him a little extra pleasure.

Meanwhile, Bulma pulled off of the housewife and turned her attention to Goku. Years ago, she thought about toying around with her oldest friend. But now that they were actually going to try something, she felt a little nervous. Bulma turned herself around, finding earth’s hero without his pants. She stared at how hard he was and moaned. “You’ve gotten so big…” The last time she had seen this, he was a child. Goku had really grown out…in more ways than one. The heiress’s hand reached forward, grasping the shaft in front of her. She heard him sigh as she began to stroke him.

During the position switch, Chichi rolled onto her stomach. Her eyes stared up at Vegeta as she gained the control of her body back. Her hands dove towards his balls, squeezing them as she bobbed her head. The housewife was a bit surprised at how he was holding it together. Goku would be a mess by now.

Bulma unleashed her breasts, showing them off to earth’s hero before lowering herself to the floor. She placed his member between them before rubbing it. Goku let out a groan as she teased the tip with her tongue. “Bul…Bulma…” The earth saiyan stared down at her. He was panting as she toyed with him. Her breasts were softer than he thought they would be. Her stroking continued, only for him to moan loudly as he shot his seed across her chest. Bulma only giggled, licking some of it off of the side of her lip.

Vegeta chuckled, pulling himself free of from the housewife’s mouth. “Why don’t we switch things up a bit?” Bulma gave him a smile. This was all about seducing the Son’s into their bed. They would get their reward when the couple returned. The prince drew closer to Kakarot, grabbing earth’s hero’s shoulders and forcing him to his knees. “Your wife can suck…how about you?”

Goku’s eyes went wide as he stared at the length that was pushed in his face. “I…I don’t know about…” His eyes looked up at the prince’s and his body reacted in a strange way. Earth’s hero had lost himself while Bulma played with him… but here he was growing hard from Vegeta’s suggestion. Goku’s eyes fell back on the hard member. Why did it feel like his mouth was watering? “How do…?”

Vegeta chuckled grabbing Kakarot’s chin. “You saw how your wife did it, you’ve felt the pleasure before, now try to do the same to me, I’ll make it worth you’re while.” A soft moan fell from Goku’s lips as he slowly moved his hand up, caressing the hard shaft for the first time. Earth’s hero felt his own cock twitch as he tightened his grip. Those stern eyes were staring down at him, fueling his desire.

At the same time, Bulma had pulled the housewife’s underwear down. Chichi seemed nervous as the heiress dragged a single finger down her crease. The housewife whimpered, only to coo when that finger slid inside, teasing her clit for a few seconds. Bulma giggled, leaning down as the housewife gave her a questioning look. “What are you…Oh?” The heiress ran her tongue over the engorged clit, twisting it as she went. “Bul…oh, yes.” Chichi could feel that tongue flicking against her. At the same time, Bulma’s fingers were pushing into her core. The housewife dug her fingers into the sheets of the bed. Her eyes fell on her husband, who’s face was inching towards the prince’s cock. “Goku…do it…” Her body was on fire as she watched Earth’s hero begin to suck on Vegeta’s member. Chichi’s back arched against the bed as Bulma’s teeth nibbled on her pearl. A loud moan took her away from the distraction that was Vegeta and Goku. “Yes…oh…there.”

Goku groaned as he took in the taste of Vegeta’s cock. The precum coated his tongue, bringing out needs he never had before. The earth saiyan let out another moan as he began to suck down on his prince, he was taking every precaution he could think of. The last thing he wanted was to bite Vegeta. The prince smirked down at him as their eyes met. Goku didn’t know how he could be so horny from sucking someone off. His head bobbed, taking in more of that delicious cock. “That’s it, suck it just like that. Damn…” Vegeta’s words only urged him on. He groaned, it was as if he was under some kind of spell. Did he really want Vegeta like this? How long had he been hiding his lust for the prince?

Chichi moaned loudly, crying out as her insides tightened. “Bulma…oH…OH Yes!” She almost cried from the overwhelming sensation. The heiress grinned, pulling her fingers out of the housewife’s body. Chichi was seeing stars while the heiress shuffled around. A few seconds later, Bulma pulled out a double-sided dildo.

“This should be fun.” The heiress said with a smile. Bulma pushed it inside of her, watching Chichi’s reaction. The housewife was staring at the large member. Chichi pushed Bulma back, causing the fake member to stick straight up. The housewife shifted herself up so that she was straddling the heiress’s hips. Bulma let out a soft moan, her hands flew up, squeezing Chichi’s breasts.

Goku pulled off of Vegeta’s cock, licking his lips. The prince still hadn’t lost himself. “How are you so hard?” The prince grabbed his chin, forcing Goku to look up.

Vegeta grinned. “There’s more I can show you.” He grabbed the earth saiyan, placing Kakarot so that his stomach was against the mattress. The prince was giving the warrior a full view of their wives. Chichi was busy riding on the dildo that Bulma had taken out. “Go ahead and watch.” The prince said with a smirk. Lube coated his fingers as they crept between Kakarot’s ass cheeks. There was a soft sigh followed by hiss. The prince curled his fingers, earning more beautiful sounds from Kakarot. “You’ve wanted me to fuck you, didn’t you?” The prince chuckled, as a whiny moan fell from the hero’s lips. “Damn, you’re going to be tight, Kakarot.”

“Ah…” Goku whimpered, pushing back on the fingers inside of him. “Vegeta… oh, oh fuck.” His head flew back as he was scissored open. The prince suddenly pulled his fingers free. “Vegeta, please…I, I need…OH” Goku’s eyes went wide as something large pressed inside of him. He looked back, to find Vegeta standing behind him, the large cock that had been in earth’s hero’s mouth was now in his ass. The prince had his eyes closed, he was holding back as he adjusted to the tightness. It didn’t take long though. Soon, the prince was thrusting into the hero’s ass. “Oh…Vegeta…deep…”

The prince groaned. “That’s it…damn…” He thrust in faster, setting his sights on the women in the process. Chichi’s back had arched as Bulma thrust upwards. Both women were grinding against each other. Both of them were close. The prince thrust faster, listening to them as well as Kakarot’s voice.

“Bulma…yes, there…right…oh!” For the second time that night, Chichi came. She moaned, feeling the heiress’s grip tighten. It appeared that Bulma was nearing her pique as well. They leaned into each other only for the heiress to moan into the housewife’s mouth. Their tongues moved together before each panted. Chichi turned her sights to the men. Vegeta was still thrusting into Goku. Both women grinned at them, “How about we switch around a bit?” Chichi said, with a smile.

Bulma grinned. “I have an idea.” She left the dildo inside of her as she stood from the bed. Vegeta gave her a smirk as he pulled out of the warrior, telling her that Goku was all hers. The heiress turned Goku around so that the earth saiyan was on his back. His cock was sticking straight up. She giggled as she moved the dildo to his ass. She thrust it in a few times, earning her some moans from her childhood friend.

Meanwhile, Vegeta set his sights on Chichi. The housewife accepted him as he grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the wall. He cleaned off his member quickly before grabbing her hips and raising her up. Chichi wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to enter her with ease. “That’s it.”

“Oh…Vegeta…” Chichi’s arms found their way around his neck. He was nibbling at her neck as he thrust in quickly. He was panting, telling her that he was close.

Bulma had control, but quickly that shifted. Goku pulled himself up, grabbing her hips, forcing the dildo to stay in his ass, but fall out of her. He lifted her up onto his lap, arranging her so that she could ride him. Moaning filled the room as the heiress was pounded into. “Go…Goku…Harder…oh, hard…yes…Yes…Oh.” Bulma moaned.

Goku growled. “Fuck!” He lost himself a second later, cumming inside the heiress. He panted as she continued to ride him to her completion. She collapsed across his chest, spent.

Chichi whimpered. “Vegeta…oh…yes…There…right…OH, AH! OH!” Her body clamped down on him. The housewife was clinging to the prince as he growled, warmth filled her as his mouth found hers. Lips worked themselves into a frenzy. Bulma and Goku had passed out, leaving the two of them awake. The prince grinned as they their lips pulled apart. “That was…”

Vegeta purred. “You’ll be coming back, right?”

Chichi looked over at the other two. “Considering how this went, I don’t think any of us would object.”

The prince purred. “Good, I wouldn’t mind having some alone time with you.”

“I thought you weren’t after me in the beginning.” Chichi giggled as the prince kissed at her neck.

“I was after both of you and I got what I wanted.” The prince pulled back to look at her. “Now, if you want, we can go across the hall and have some…alone time.”

Chichi didn’t argue in the slightest. Besides, she had a feeling that Bulma and Goku would pick up again once they woke up.


	101. JirenFemGoku

Gokin felt energized. She had just seen Jiren from universe 11. She hadn’t seen this much raw power in a long time. Her body felt wet as she thought about what she would like to do with him. Saiyans just naturally gravitated towards power. Her lust was growing with each passing second. It turns out that she wasn’t the only one. Vega had run off at the beginning of the fight in look for some tail as well.

Earth’s hero had tried everything for the last 10 minutes. She really wanted Jiren’s attention. The grey fighter hadn’t even given her a passing glance. Gokin knew she could rock his world if he let her. The female saiyan finally got close enough for him to glare at her. He got into a fighting pose, only to look surprised as she pulled her gi top open, giving him a better look at her cleavage. “Now, how about I get a ride?”

Jiren seemed confused by her actions, even after she fell to her knees in front of him. He rolled his eyes, only to feel spooked as she began to rub his crotch. Her breasts were peaking out of her gi, so that he could see them. Her eyes looked up at him sensually, begging for him to give her what she wanted. The alien watched as she ripped open his pants. His eyes went wide once more as her hand found him, wrapping around his member with ease. She stroked him a few times before turning her tongue on him. He was in shock as she began to slide her tongue up and down his cock, tasting him.

Gokin grinned to herself. He was already hard. She toyed with his balls while making slurping sounds to get his attention. The saiyan licked her lips a few times, going back in for more. Her eyes closed as she opened her mouth, inserting the tip of his member. Her tongue twisted around him, collecting the precum that was already gathering there. “Mmm, you taste good.” She purred, stroking him as she sucked. Gokin bobbed her head a little, taking in more of his length. She teased it with her tongue moaning a little to cause vibrations to force his seed free. But he wasn’t budging. This called for extreme measures. She went back, sucking harder as she deep throated him. He was balls deep in her mouth, where she swallowed around the tip. At the same time, saliva was dripping down from her lips onto the ground. Gokin bobbed her head faster, whimpering a bit to add some extra sensations. She grinned as Jiren’s hand landed on her head. He was starting to get into it. The saiyan heard him groan as she sucked down hard. She wanted his seed badly. Their eyes locked as she milked him with her mouth. His hips almost jumped forward, only for to pop off. Gokin grinned up at him. “You’re so big, I didn’t think it would fit in my mouth.” She sucked the tip once more. “Give me it.” She ghosted her lips around it as he groaned louder this time. She was stroking him again. Gokin moaned as she felt his cock tense. “Yes…I want it.” She covered the cock with her mouth just in time for him to lose himself. His seed graced her tongue making her already wet folds quiver with anticipation. Gokin swallowed and licked her lips. His stomach growled, making the saiyan giggle. “It sounds like you’re hungry. I think I have just the thing.”

Jiren felt embarrassed by his actions. How could he lose himself like that? But he was shocked as she pulled down her pants, exposing her womanhood. He could see her dripping wet heat from where he was. She had dropped to the ground, motioning for him to return the favor. As he did so, he could see just how excited she was. Her eyes were egging him on. He didn’t wish to disappoint. The alien opened her folds, exposing her dripping core. It glistened as he kissed around it at first. His tongue traced her slit first, almost as if it was committing her body to memory. He traced everything slowly at first mapping out each pleasure point of hers.

Gokin waited, she could feel a tingling below and couldn’t wait much longer. Suddenly, his tongue found her clit. The sensitive nub was already sensitive from her arousal. At first it didn’t seem like much, he flicked his tongue against it, but seconds later, his speed picked up. She gasped as his lips seemed to mimic a vibrator. The saiyan felt hot, moaning softly. Her hips moved as he sucked down on her pearl, letting his teeth find it before soothing it once more. Her moaning grew louder as he swirled his tongue, returning to the powerful vibration. “Jir…oh, yes.” Her body felt like it was shaking. Her womanhood was drenched as his fingers slipped inside. Jiren hummed against her clit adding more sensations. Gokin’s back arched and her toes curls as she came. “Yes…OH YES!” but he didn’t stop. His fingers moved fast inside of her, causing her to whimper in lust. As they fell from her, she moaned in disappointment, only for his tongue to replace them. “Oh…oh yes…yes..Ah…AH!” She came once more feeling lightheaded, but it appeared that he still wasn’t done. His finger pinched her clit, holding it in a tight grip as he flicked his tongue inside of her. Her hips were rocking but he held her down with one hand. She moaned loudly, feeling sweat dripping from her forehead. “Deep…oh, yes…Jiren.” Her hands landed on his head. “Oh…” She wanted him. “Yes…oh…Oh, Yes!” Another wave hit causing her to body to thrash. Gokin panted as Jiren slowed down. She was planning to compliment him, but he sped back up. She whimpered, as the stage around her felt like it was moving. How did his tongue find that place? How was it that long? She gasped as her juices squirted out of her. “Yes…oh, there, right there…” She felt like she was drooling from all of the sensations going through her. “Yes…oh…Jiren…Oh…oh…YES!” Gokin moaned loudly. There was no way that anyone hadn’t heard her now. “Yes…Oh…yes…so… amazing…OH...YES! YES! OH!” Everything went dark as she passed out. Her body was spent as she panted.

The saiyan snored as Jiren rose. He thought about tossing her over the side but thought against it. He really did want to fight her later. He licked his lips and fixed his jumpsuit quickly. “I’ll see you around, Son Gokin.”


	102. BlackZamasuGoku Yaoi

Goku’s eyes looked around him. Where was this place? The last thing he remembered was fighting with Black and Zamasu. What had happened? The earth saiyan attempted to pull himself up but found that his arms were bound to what appeared to be a bed. Goku felt anxious. This situation didn’t sit well with him. What were the kai and the false saiyan planning?

He heard a laugh as the two people he was just thinking about, entered the room. They appeared to be talking over their plans when they saw him. Black chuckled. “Having each of you locked away works well with our plans. Now the proper training can begin.”

“Training?” Goku asked as Zamasu sat on the bed. The saiyan wasn’t liking the looks he was receiving. He noticed that his sash was undone. When had that happened? Black walked up to Goku’s ankles, pulling down the earth saiyan’s gi pants. A chill passed over earth’s hero as his limp member was grabbed. Zamasu grinned as Goku looked on in horror. “What…what are you planning to…”

Black chuckled. “This is all apart of your training. All three of you will come to enjoy it.” The false saiyan licked his lips as stared at earth’s hero. Goku let out a soft moan as he was stroked by Zamasu. The green kai twisted around, running his tongue up and down the growing member. The earth saiyan closed his eyes to think of something else, but felt something around his balls. Black had walked around the bed while Zamasu was deep throating him. His balls were being rubbed at the same time. “Now look at that. Look down your body and enjoy it. Cave to your desire.” Black said as he sat to him. The false saiyan grinned. “I bet you want to taste me as well.”

Goku shook his head, only to moan as he was sucked on. Zamasu swallowed around him, making it hard for him to think. His body just kept getting hotter. The hero felt something at his ass, only to push inside. He whined with need. Something amazing was being pressed. Rushes of pleasure hit him over and over again. He cried out, drooling a bit as that place was teased. Just as he was getting into it, the pleasure was taken away. Goku whimpered. Need filled him, blinding him to anything else. “Please…I want.”

Zamasu chuckled. “If you want it to return, you’ll have to taste.” Black grinned at him as they released the pure saiyan from his shackles. Phase one was complete. Goku shifted around, opening Zamasu’s pants while Black freed his own cock. “You’ll have to taste both of us to get your prize.”

Goku let out a soft moan. The hero wasted no time in dragging his tongue down the green member presented to him. At the same time, his fingers wrapped around the large cock that was identical to his own. The saiyan let out a groan as he dragged his tongue up and down the green shaft before placing his other hand on it. Earth’s hero stroked both lengths before leaning into Blacks, sucking the precum from the tip. It lingered on his tongue, increasing his pleasure.

“That’s it…give in.” Black chuckled. To think that Son Goku would be this horny. It seemed unbelievable. Next to him Zamasu was bucking into the hand around him. The false saiyan looked down into the eyes of the one pleasuring him. “Take it into your mouth…that’s it…mmm.”

Goku relaxed his mouth, sucking down on the hard rod. It was fantastic. He couldn’t stop bobbing his head. He was growing addicted to the flavor presented to him.

Zamasu leaned into Black kissing him as the pure saiyan popped off of the false one. Goku had moved to suck on the kai’s member in the same way. “Damn…you like cock, don’t you?”

The earth saiyan could only moan. He was so hot. He had never really done anything like this before. There were times where he thought about it, but never really went through with it. Goku pulled back, stoking both cocks to the same rhythm. “So thick.” He said staring at the kai. He wanted to taste more.

Black grinned. “You want his taste? If that’s the case, I’ll give you what you want.” The false saiyan forced the earth saiyan to his hands and knees. He needed the third class’s ass out for him to toy with. As Goku returned to sucking on Zamasu, the false saiyan began to squeeze Goku’s ass. The hero pulled up for a second, moaning with need. “Don’t worry, you’ll get what you desire.”

Goku went back to sucking. His body sending waves of lust through him as Black leaned between his cheeks before lapping at his opening. The earth saiyan was seeing stars. Each lick of the skilled tongue against him sent electric pulses through him. His cock was grabbed and stroked while his ass was assaulted by Black’s tongue. He pulled off of Zamasu again, crying out in ecstasy. “Yes…oh, yes.” He was panting as side tongue slithered inside of him. “OH…mmm.” He was pushing back on it now, the need to be filled was consuming him.  

Zamasu grinned over at his companion. “I think you should give it to him. He clearly wants you inside.” He grabbed Goku’s face, forcing the mortal to stare at him. “You’re about to get what you want, aren’t you excited.”

“Excited?” Goku asked, feeling dismay at having Black’s tongue move away from him. He whined. “Please…I…what’s?” Something big was rubbing between his ass cheeks. The saiyan looked back finding Black’s cock nestled there. He panted, rubbing himself against it. His desire was growing. “Give it…”

“You want this?” Black grinned. Seeing the man, he wanted to control begging was beyond sexy. He looked back to Zamasu. “Do you think he can handle this?”

Zamasu grinned back. “I don’t know. I mean, you could always give that to someone else.”

“No…me…fuck…fuck me.” Goku couldn’t stop the words if he tried. It was as if he had become a slave to his desires. He rubbed himself harder against Black’s cock. “Take me…ah.”

The false saiyan grinned. “Now Zamasu, how can I say no to someone begging like that.” He positioned himself, only for Goku to push back on him. “Fuck…you really did want it.”

Goku moaned, it felt so big. He closed his eyes allowing the pleasure to consume him. Black moved his hips and he was lost. All of his thoughts were drained from him. “Deep…oh, yes…” He turned back finding the green cock of Zamasu in his face. Overcome with desire he leaned back in, sucking it to the back of his throat. The earth saiyan bobbed his head to the rhythm of Black’s thrusts. Each one was more over powering than the last. His tongue went to work as he craved the kai’s taste on his tongue.

Zamasu held the saiyan’s head. “Damn…oh, fuck…that’s it…mmm.” He didn’t think Goku’s mouth would be this good. “If you keep…oh, yeah…oh fuck yeah.”

Black kept going. The tight walls around him were amazing. Goku kept pushing back on him, meeting his thrusts. “You wanted this…oh, you’ve wanted to be fucked…yeah…I’ll get you more cock for this place…how does that…mmm” He was pounding into the needy body beneath him. More ideas came to mind. The other two still needed to be seduced. He wanted to watch those three fuck now. He purred as he kept with his thrusting.

Zamasu was thrusting into Goku’s mouth now. He was panting as he finally lost his seed down the saiyan’s throat. He could feel the warrior licking him clean until he popped off. The kai panted as he watched the rest of the display in front of him.

“Oh…Oh yes…” Goku looked back finding Black moving faster. “Hard…oh, yes…so hard.” He wasn’t going to last much longer. “Deep…oh fuck me.”

Black groaned. “mmm, you like getting fucked…You like cock.” He slapped Goku’s ass, earning himself a loud moan. “Oh, fuck…fuck.” He lost himself deep inside, coating the saiyan’s ass with his seed. “Damn…”

Goku moaned, feeling the explosion within cause his balls to tighten and his seed to shoot out against the floor. He cried out in pleasure. Shouting to the gods as he came. The earth saiyan collapsed against the floor as he lost himself. He almost passed out, spent from his divine pleasure.

Black chuckled turning Goku over to look at him. “You’ve pleased your gods, for now. Expect us to return soon.”

Goku closed his eyes, still lost to bliss. The last words that left his lips sealed his fate. “Yes…my Masters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note  
> Due to my upcoming VTNE exam, this series will be on hiatus until the week after Aug 14th. Thank you for your continued support.


	103. JacoTights

Jaco frowned. He had been dumped again. The patrolman sighed. What was he doing wrong? Visiting Earth had become normal when he was depressed. He just preferred to visit his old friends on this island from time to time. He was looking out over the ocean when he discovered that he wasn’t alone. “Oh, Tights, I didn’t think you would be out here.”

She giggled. “I moved out here, remember. Mom and Dad still have Bulma, she’s still a handful.”

“How old is she now?” Jaco asked, remembering how fast that child’s mind worked.

“It’s only been a year,” Tights said with a sigh. “Why are you out here by yourself?” the heiress asked. She had come here to work on her next book. The one she wrote about Jaco had bombed, but she knew her newest idea had to be better.

“I just can’t keep a girlfriend,” Jaco said before turning red. “Not that it concerns you.”

“At least you can get a girlfriend. Most guys won’t touch me. I may be the heiress to a robotics company, but I don’t want to be in charge. I’m also too much of a nerd. Everywhere I go, I get looks for reading so many sci-fi books,” she complained. “Guys just look over me all of the time.”

“I find that hard to believe,” the alien said, taking a good look at her. He had to twist back around quickly though, her top was a little too revealing. Not that he would ever go after someone like Tights…They were just friends and he wasn’t sure he could handle the temper that came with human women. “I mean, a girl like you should be beating guys away with a stick.”

“I told you, I’m not a priority. I’m just too weird.” Tights giggled. “There aren’t that many girls that deal with aliens everyday or are even interested in space. Some may even consider me a freak.”

Jaco remained quiet. “Yeah, you’re a freak alright.” He grinned over at her only to watch her frown. “Come on, get the joke.” He sighed as she turned away from him and headed back from the ledge. The alien ended up following her back to the scientist’s house below. His host was gone at the moment, acquiring some dairy products for the patrolman. Jaco wasn’t thinking as he ended up following Tights into her bedroom. He was too lost in his thoughts. The alien turned red as he ended up watching her remove her top, it turned out that it was one of those shirts with a built in bra. The patrolman’s eyes went wide as he took in the curves of her body, her large breasts were something his kind didn’t really have.

Tights was bright red. “Jaco! I didn’t mean for you to follow me in here.” She covered her breasts, only to notice that something had grown in his pants. The thought that this was her chance came to mind. When would she get another chance to sleep with an alien? Not that any human men seemed interested. Jaco was a friend…hopefully it wouldn’t get awkward. “Jaco…” She lowered her hands, exposing herself once more. “Can we…?”

The patrolman stared back at her. Was this really happening? Could he sleep with her? Jaco moved closer. Slowly, he began to trace her curves with his hands. Their eyes met as she leaned down, kissing him. The patrolman closed his eyes, pulling her closer. Tights was warm. The author was already pulling at his outfit. Off came his gloves and armor. As he squeezed her breasts, she ran her tongue against his lower lip. A soft moan fell from her lips as his jumpsuit fell to the ground. She didn’t think he would be wearing underwear under it, but that left more to the imagination. Tights pulled up from Jaco’s lips, only for the patrolman to latch onto one of her breasts. “oh…that’s…” She moaned, pulling his face closer. Tights lit out another moan as he bit down. “Yes…”

Jaco groaned. He had no idea what to really do with breasts, but he had seen enough of earthling media to give him a good idea. Tights seemed to be enjoying what he was doing, so he pressed on. He twisted his tongue, earning him another moan. The patrolman was about to question if her opening was around here, when she pulled at his underwear. “You want it already?”

Tights dropped to her knees, taking in the sight of his hard member. She hadn’t really seen a human one, but found herself liking the blue color. The heiress took him in her hand, stroking him softly. Jaco was already hard. She could tell that he was aroused by how hard he was. Their eyes locked as she leaned forward, teasing the tip with her tongue, while bringing his member between her breasts and rubbing it.

Jaco’s breath hitched. He had never seen anything like this before. “Oh…ah, yeah…Tights…” She was sucking down around the head of his member while keeping her between those large breasts of hers. He never really thought about how much he wanted to fuck her before. “Ah…suck…suck it.” He watched her head bob as she slurped around him. The contrast of his blue skin against her crème face had his head spinning. “If…if you don’t…I’m gonna…AH.” Jaco came hard inside of Tight’s mouth. He watched her take him in only to cough a second or two later. She really wasn’t used to this. “I…I’m sorry!” he said quickly, the last thing he wanted her to do was slap him for losing himself in such a place.  

Tights wasn’t used to the taste. She was sure that Earth men were supposed to be salty, but this was way too sweet. It was as if her tongue had been bathed in sugar. Her core was still wet though. “Can you try me out then?”

Jaco felt confused. He thought that was everything, but she stood up and pulled down her pants. The patrolman looked between her legs. He almost groaned as his cock twitched. So, she did have a place like that…he wasn’t sure about Earth women. Tights sat on the bed, opening her legs. She turned red, looking embarrassed as he came closer. Jaco pushed her back against he bed before lowering himself so that he was face to face with her womanhood. The heiress let out a soft whimper as the patrolman ran his tongue against her folds. Jaco opened them with his fingers, getting a good look at her womanhood. He could see just how wet she was. His tongue drew forward, finding a small nub. She mewled as he swirled his tongue around it. This had to be a place of pleasure. Tights’s toes seemed to curl as he sucked down on the small pearl, gaining him more lovely sounds from her lips. Jaco pulled back a bit, pushing his fingers inside a hole that was absolutely drenched. “Damn, you’re tight.”

“Oh…yes…more,” Tights moaned. Out of the corner of her eye, she could tell that he was hard again. “Inside me…push inside me,” she begged. She had waited long enough. The alien moved back up, positioning himself at her opening. In what felt like a flash, he pushed inside. She cried out, this was her first time doing anything like this. She ended up pulling him down on her. His thrusts started out slow as she whined.

Jaco closed his eyes. How could she be so tight? It only occurred to him that she was a virgin in that moment. The patrolman thought to ask, but she grabbed his face. His hips moved a little faster. “Oh…that’s…”

“Yes…oh…Jaco…” Tights moaned, her body felt like it was shaking. “Don’t stop…take, oh, take me…” she begged. The author wanted more. “Oh, yes…yes.” Her back was arching against the bed. “Oh…”

Jaco groaned, thrusting harder. “Tights…I…I, oh yeah.” He could feel her tightening around him. “I…oh fuck…fuck…” If he didn’t watch it, he would burst inside of her.

“Oh…yes, there. Right…oh, right there, Yes.” Tights felt lightheaded before her womanhood pulsed. She cried out, thrashing a bit as pleasure consumed her. “Jaco! Oh, Yes…oh YES!” She pulled him down into a kiss, heard him groan as something warm flooded her on the inside. Their tongues danced as he filled her body with his seed. His hips slowed before stopping. The two began to make out with him still inside of her. Tights watched him, panting from everything that just happened. She smiled. “So…” While happy, the heiress didn’t know what to say.

The patrolman blushed as he pulled out of her. His seed leaked out onto her bed. “I…” He felt her hand land on his lips. Now that he really looked at her, she was pretty.

Tights pulled herself up to stare at him better. She could feel his warmth dripping out of her. It was a strange sensation, but she didn’t dislike it. The two of them jumped when they heard some sounds from the kitchen. The old man had to be back. Tights sighed. “Maybe…we can do this again sometime.” She felt hopeful.

Jaco turned red. He didn’t know what all to say. “He goes to bed early.” He cursed himself, now he sounded like a pervert.

Tights smiled. “So, you’re saying I’ll need to be quiet?” She grabbed him pulling him against her. “I can do that.” Before he could say anymore, she kissed him.

The patrolman relaxed. He couldn’t believe it… Tights wanted to do more… Earth women had to have more stamina than he previously thought.


	104. Goku/Kelfa

Goku stared back at the fused being. Caulifla and Kale had turned into Kefla. Earth’s hero practically drooled as he took in the combined form of the two. He was already excited when he was fighting the two of them at the same time, but this new form was even more exciting. Earth’s hero took in her small frame, the thought of his hands around her waist came to mind, as did dirtier thoughts. He grinned as she flew towards him. A frustrated look graced her features. She must have thought he was looking down on her. Goku chuckled. He liked a challenge from time to time.

Kefla stared back at Goku, seeing that the older man was watching her every move. It appeared that he had no intention of getting out of the way of her attack. She grinned, now he would fall. She was so close when suddenly, the female saiyan felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist, pulling her back flush against a hard chest. Goku’s nose was in her ear, sniffing like a wild animal. “Just what do you think you’re doing?” The part that was Kale asked, while the part that was Caulifla was blushing.

The earth saiyan smirked against her ear, nibbling on it. “Such a fine smell, why waste it on battle, when I can show you another way to use that energy of yours.”

“Our universe is on the…mmm.” Both sides were fighting now, almost yelling at each other as the shared body relaxed in the arms of the fighter from universe 7. Goku was sucking at her neck, leaving marks as he went. “Go…oh.” His lips trailed up her chin, finding her lips and putting a halt to any ideas that Kale could have.

Goku licked his lips, this wasn’t the first time he had Caulifla. A few minutes ago, he had indulged himself in her body, but this was a new body, an interesting combination of the two saiyan women. He couldn’t help but be curious. Goku nibbled on Kefla’s bottom lip, forcing her mouth open for him to sample. His tongue rushed forward as the passion grew. Their tongues pushed against each other, tangling almost in the awkward position. Goku thrust up against her backside, letting the young female feel just how much he wanted this. He ate a moan, sliding his large rod against her. He almost chuckled as he pulled away. Kefla was now rubbing herself against his hardness. “I see you’re impressed.” He grinned as he went back to tasting her neck while pulling at her top. It came off with ease, giving him better access to her breasts. The earth saiyan groaned, her ass kept rubbing against him, almost as if she was begging to be pounded into. He could hardly wait.

Kefla let out a moan as his hands grabbed her breasts, squeezing the soft mounds gently while tasting her skin. The hard cock that she was pushing her ass against was so huge. The promise hiding behind those gi pants was enough to make her mouth water. “Mo…more.” She caved completely. Both sides were lost to the earth saiyan’s touch. He almost chuckled as he turned her around, so she was facing him. Eyes met, passion and lust caused the air around them to sizzle. She reached forward, taking in his lustful grin as she grabbed at the sash of his gi. It fell with ease, giving her a full view of his hard member. Kefla’s eyes grew, staring at the large length in front of her. His smirk never left his lips as he watched her fall to her knees. Delight appeared in his eyes as she reached forward, grasping the rock hard cock presented to her. Slowly, she stroked him, earning her a rumbling purr from his chest. Kefla watched in awe, picking up some speed while looking between the hardness in her hand and her passionate lover.

Goku bit his lip, not allowing her to see just how much he wanted to unleash himself on her. While hard, he would make sure to finish in one place. Earth’s hero had to hold back a groan as she leaned forward, gathering some of his precum with her tongue. If she wished to suck, that was another thing entirely. Not that he wouldn’t give her his all, Goku wouldn’t dream to disappoint a potential lover. He purred, sliding his fingers into her hair and pulling her face closer. Devilish eyes met his own, causing his grin to grow. It appeared that he would be getting what he wanted. Kefla leaned forward, teasing the tip with her tongue, going over him in waves. He purred, holding her in place as she lapped at him, tasting his precum as it leaked out. Goku finally let out a growl as the fusion opened her mouth, taking the entire head into her mouth. “Watch your teeth…mmm.” He groaned, feeling the suction around him. His hips almost bucked forward when she opened up more, placing more of him inside. A tongue teased the underside of his length, causing him to finally moan. Goku found that he couldn’t take his eyes off of her work. Kefla’s eyes had closed while she tasted him. Her head was bobbing, taking in more of him with each movement of her neck. Saliva was dripping down from her lips, falling to the floor of the arena. “Oh, fuck…that’s it… ah.”

Kefla opened her eyes, finding him staring down at her in ecstasy. She whimpered, feeling wetness leak down her leg. Her fingers massaged his sack as she bobbed her head faster. His cock was clearly at the back of her throat, giving her more ideas. The earth saiyan changed things up, holding her in place as he thrust his hips forward. A soft moan sent vibrations around the large member. She sucked down, watching those dark eyes pierce her own. Her lust grew, she could smell herself now.

Goku growled as an enticing aroma entered his nose. He almost chuckled as he pulled her free of his cock. She tried to dive towards him, but he had no intention of leaving his seed inside her mouth…maybe another time. The earth saiyan fell to his knees before pushing her back against the ground. He smirked, grabbing her pants and pulling them down in one go. Her heat wafted his way, causing his member to twitch. Goku rubbed his engorged cock against her womanhood, watching her face as she moaned for him. “That’s it, you want it.”

Kefla whimpered, heaven was so close. All he had to do was push inside. She gasped when he finally penetrated her, filling her up with the huge length. “Oh…” His hips were already moving, finding that special place inside without a problem. “Oh…yes…yes…there.” She moaned loudly, as much as she wanted to hold in her words, it was impossible.

Goku grinned, thrusting faster into her heat. She was warm and tight. Both women had been taken before, but it appeared that it wasn’t a normal activity for the shier of them to. He chuckled as he pressed in more of his cock. “You want that? Oh fuck.” Goku pulled out though, turning Kefla over so she was on her hands and knees before pushing back in. “Yeah…” He was sweating as he slapped her ass hard.

“Ah…a…again…Ah.” She moaned as he smacked her ass. His hard cock was slamming into her body, making her tremble from the pleasure that was swimming through her veins. “Deep…oh, so deep…Yes…”

The earth saiyan could feel her body starting to tighten. This was going to be glorious. He thrust faster, leaning over her back and kissing at her neck and shoulder while he took her. “My seed…mmm, where do you… want it?” He asked, feeling confident about her answer.

Kefla couldn’t think. Neither side had an answer for this. All she could do was hold on as he held on to her, telling her exactly where his cum would be landing. “Oh…Please…not…OH…GoKU…OH, OH, Yes!” Her body shook, stilling as explosions echoed through it. She came hard, moaning his name as she tried and failed to hold onto the ground, causing her face to fall against it. Warmth flooded her womanhood as he grunted in her ear, telling her where his seed had landed. A purr sounded in Kefla’s ear, followed by a tongue tracing it. She turned her head, only to be kissed.

Goku panted. “I wonder what will happen when you separate.” It was a pretty good question. If he fucked the two of them now, would both be carrying his child when they separated? It was an intriguing idea. He chuckled, only to be smacked across the face.

“I never said you could finish inside!” she snapped.

Goku chuckled again. “Where else would I finish?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I have returned. My board exams are finishes, meaning I can start writing again. It will be a little while till I get to making more stories that continue from week to week, considering the fact that I have none in reserve at the moment. Hopefully, that will change soon. Thank you for remaining while I was gone, this will resume to being updated every 2 weeks again.


	105. BlackFemBroly

Black smirked as he appeared in a strange place. He wasn’t expecting to end up here. Not that he knew where here was. The false saiyan looked around the strange planet, not knowing what exactly he was going to find. As he turned a corner, he could see a mortal woman speaking with a man who had to be her father. Black took in the woman’s face, she seemed timid. At the same time, he took in her form. Most of her skin was exposed, leaving red fabric hanging off her body, pieces of gold jewelry seemed adorn her figure, making her look like a goddess. An idea that had never crossed his mind before, began to take hold. Black watched as the father left, leaving his daughter alone. He grinned to himself as he pushed through the bushes, coming face to face with the beauty before him.

Brollie stared at the stranger in Black, where had he come from? She felt shocked as she stood up in fear, planning to follow her father. Even if they said she had power, what was she supposed to do against a man. Her eyes roamed more than she thought they would. Her whole life, she had been in the company of her father alone. Seeing another man was almost a shock to the system.

Black purred, watching her reactions. The false saiyan could see her fear, but knew better than to force her. He would need to seduce her in order to get what he desired. “I didn’t expect to see someone out here. May I ask who you are?” He hadn’t discovered her name yet. If she really was a goddess, then having her by his side was essential.

“Brollie…” She said quietly, glancing at his face for a second, only to turn red as she looked down at her shoes. His face was pleasing. The stranger’s eyes looked so inviting. Something inside of her told her that she wanted to touch him. Her tail was between her legs as she felt nervous about being in front of someone like him. She bet there was another woman, who wouldn’t want a face like his?

The false saiyan drew closer. “Brollie?” He got closer, pulling her chin up. Dark eyes met his own. “How intriguing.” Black could feel how frayed her nerves were. This creature really was seducing him in a way he didn’t understand. “Such a beautiful creature shouldn’t be out here alone.”

“I’m not alone…” She whispered, feeling as his hand dragged down her chin, followed by one side of her body. Electricity crackled as she stared into his eyes. “You’re out here too.”

“That I am.” Black grinned, leaning in closer and catching her scent. “But I didn’t expect a goddess in a place like this.” He purred, placing both of his hands on her hips. “I may never find this kind of beauty again.”

“But…I’m not…” She bit her lip as his eyes drew her in. It was as if she was under some kind of spell. He descended on her, pressing his lips against hers. Her eyes went wide as the strange man’s lips moved against her own. Brollie felt a chill go up her spine as she clung to his strange outfit. As his lips ghosted against hers, her eyelids fell. Brollie began to move her own lips slowly as he put more force into the kiss. She whimpered when he pulled back to drag his tongue against her bottom lip, a gasp fell from her lips as she panted. Her body was hot as his eyes asked her for permission. Heat was building between her legs as she allowed him closer. “Please.”

Black groaned. So, this is what mortals called lust, he was finding that he liked it. His hands took in the velvet skin that he wished to make his and his alone. The false saiyan licked his lips as he went for the skin by her shoulder. She gasped in just the right way that it sent his blood south. He could barely wait for more. His gi pants were feeling tight as his member grew. His companion back home would be cross with him for such actions. They were supposed to be deleting everything and here he was giving into desires that he never thought possible. The sounds she made were beyond any pleasure he had ever encountered before. He pulled back, allowing her to pull at the sash of his gi, freeing both the shirt and pants so they could be removed at his leisure. Once that was done, he dove down, licking her chest. She was sweating from his actions, leaving a salty taste for him to sample. The false saiyan purred once more, pulling her red, revealing outfit away from her body. The sight of her exposed nipples sent more heat down his body. He wanted to sink himself inside of her badly.

Brollie moaned loudly. His tongue was flicking against one of her nipples, tasting her as she arched her back in his embrace. Wetness was collecting at her core…that was odd, but the more he touched, the wetter she grew. “Please…oh…” He bit down on the sensitive nub, causing her to cry out. She wasn’t ready for any of this to end. Usually new experiences were scary for her, this was exhilarating. “oh…yes…”

Black chuckled as he listened to her moan for him. He grabbed her hand and placed it on his crotch. The false saiyan wanted to gauge her reaction. Just has he hoped, Brollie rubbed him through his pants. He purred once more, as he pulled back from her breasts. His eyes scanned her naked body, growing more excited that she was interested. This didn’t feel like something a god would do…his saiyan body had to be the one that really wanted all of this…at least that’s what he told himself. Answering the primal need, he pulled down his pants, exposing his manhood to her. She gasped at the sight, making him chuckle once more at her red face. “Don’t be scared. The fun is just beginning.” He motioned for her to touch him and just as she had before, her hand grasped him. Black purred as soft hands stroked his cock. Precum was pooling at the tip, as visions of her under him began to play behind his eyes. The word mate crossed his mind more than once. Black leaned into her, kissing her as the stroking grew. His tongue rushed into her mouth, teasing hers as his fingers dove between her legs. Wetness coated his fingers as a small nub landed under his fingers. He groaned, twisting his fingers in an attempt to make her moan. Just as he wanted, she moaned a second later. Lips devoured the sounds passed between him as he lowered her to the ground under them. His want was growing, as the wetness poured out of her. He pinched the nub, causing her lips to pull free of his own and send an echoing cry out around them.

Brollie whimpered as she removed her hands from his cock. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close by wrapping her legs around his waist. She wanted him. The need to be connected was driving her insane. “I…I need it…take me.” She didn’t know what she was asking for in some ways. Her father had never explained this sort of thing to her…while at the same time, instincts were playing a big role in all of this.

The false saiyan growled at her need. He lined himself up with her heat without a thought, taking in her moan as he pushed inside. The tight, wet walls were almost his undoing. Black had to settle himself or loss everything right away. He stared down at her, preparing himself mentally and physically before he started moving his hips. A soft moan assured him that she would be moaning for him, so he picked up the pace. “Damn…oh…oh fuck.”

She mewled, knotting her fingers in his hair. “More…don’t…oh, don’t stop.” It was like they had become one creature. Brollie wanted him closer, kissing him as she met his thrusts. “God…oh…oh, yes.”

Black snarled. “Goddess…fuck…my…fuck yeah.” He kept going, feeling more highs as he pushed in all the way. She was even better this way. “You like it deep?”

“Yes…oh, do it deeper…” She whimpered, almost crying at how intense it was. She never thought the male appendage could be so pleasurable. “Please…ah…”

“Please what?” He groaned, kissing at her neck. Black really wanted to claim her, his mind was clouding the longer he thrust into her tightness. Mortals be damned, he would take this for himself.

“Kami…oh…” She didn’t know what she was asking for. Did this mean that she didn’t want this to end? “You’re so…oh.”

“Mine…” He growled, as he pressed in harder. “All mine.” His possessiveness was growing. Black snarled as she moaned in response.

“Brollie! What are you doing?!” Paragus shouted, only to feel a blast shot his way. The stranger, who was defiling his daughter, had shot him in the chest.

“She’s mine.” Black groaned. “You don’t get to…fuck, touch…mmm.” The false saiyan moaned. “My mate.”

Brollie turned red, not noticing the bloodshed. “Yes…oh…yes… do it.” She cried as he bit into her skin at her neck. Tears fell from her eyes, but not in pain, but for some reason she felt happy. “My...?” She didn’t even know his name.

“Zamasu…call me that…or…Black.” He didn’t know how much longer he would last. Black felt like he was going to explode. His cock was straining inside of her as he heard her moan loudly, followed by her womanhood trembling around him. Tight walls surrounded him, clamping down harshly. He moaned as his cock felt as if it were going to burst, warm fluid filled her body, while calming him. He purred, stopping with his eyes closed while the explosions rocked his body. Black only opened his eyes after he was sure that his release had finished. Brollie stared up at him, a look of longing stirred the strange new feelings in his heart. “So…”

Brollie giggled. “So, Black…I think I can get used to that.” She purred into his ear. “Now, have you heard of a man called, Kakarot?”

Black felt an angry chill. “You mean Son Goku? What about him?” He growled, feeling the sting of jealously.

Brollie smiled. “I was wondering if you could get rid of him for me.” She watched his look of envy change to pleasure.

“Now why would a shy thing like you want something like that?” Black purred.

“Let’s just say once I hold a grudge, it never goes away.” Brollie said, no longer feeling shy. She felt him pull out of her and moaned. “Now, do you think you’re up to the task?”

“Since I already have plans to get rid of him, it would be an honor.” The false saiyan said. This had to be his lucky day. His partner in crime would be angry with him at first, but the future Zamasu would come around in the end. He had to.


	106. GotenVidelTrunks

Videl giggled as she finished up the laundry. Rarely did she hang it outside, but today, she felt like doing it this way. It was a nice day and Gohan was at work. Pan left to hangout with Bra for the day, but she was glad that Goten and Trunks had agreed to do some work around her house. The two were exiting high school soon. She found herself laughing as the duo argued about how to properly clean the pool filter. With her work finished up, she decided to use the pool.

She changed into a bikini and walked back outside, only to find herself being stared at. Videl turned red. It had been a while since Gohan had shown her some attention. She was starting to think that she was unappealing. But now that Trunks and Goten were ogling her from the other side of the pool, she could feel her confidence returning. “Everything looks good, you two. Why don’t you take a dip as well? It is hot.”

Goten knew this was bad. She was his sister-in-law, but the way her boobs bounced in her bikini had an affect on his manhood. Next to him, he could tell that Trunks was also staring her down. “Yeah, it’s hot.”

Videl felt the heat, she knew this was a bad idea, but she grabbed the string from her top, allowing it to fall. “Opps…just what am I going to do now?”

“Lose the rest of it.” Trunks said, before covering his mouth. He just couldn’t help it. He just really wanted to get laid. The lavender saiyan looked over at Goten, who looked conflicted. “If you feel bad about it, we could always fuse.”

“How does that make it any better?” Goten asked, only to groan as Videl lost her bikini bottoms. He cursed himself as he took in the full sight. This was betraying Gohan…

Trunks grinned, before looking back at Goten. “Come on, if we fuse, we can make it faster for you.” He teased, grabbing his best friend. “Don’t over think it, just have fun.”

Videl moved closer in the water. She could see the outline of a growing member in Goten’s pants. “He’ll never know.” She said, running her hand down his chest. Trunks was all for this, all she needed was for Goten to cave to his lust. She just longed to be touched.

Goten sighed as he took in her breasts. Could he really do this? Her hands on his chest were pretty convincing and if he did fuse with Trunks…it wouldn’t be the same…would it? He had no time to argue as Videl pulled him down into a kiss. His cheeks turned red, while his eyes went wide. Her lips were so soft. Slowly, his eyes closed, and his lips moved. Soft hands pulled at his shirt, pulling it up over his head.

Trunks smirked. This was going well. He moved behind Videl, kissing at her neck. She let out a whimper, almost moaning as the lavender saiyan’s hands came around and squeezed her breasts. He already knew he was going to enjoy this.

Videl pulled back from the kiss with Goten, finding the boy in a daze. It looked like she was going to get what she wanted. Trunks’s hands were still touching her breasts as Goten leaned down. The Son began to suck at her breasts, causing Trunks’s hands to go lower. She let out a gasp as a skilled tongue worked its magic. Just where did innocent Goten learn anything like this? It made the housewife curious. Fingers felt her wetness, digging into her folds and caressing her clit. She expected this from Trunks, the boy seemed to always be willing. She moaned as each pair of hands pleasured her body as if she were a goddess. Goten’s lips were sucking down around one nipple, while Trunks was fingering her womanhood. She could feel two members. The lavender saiyan’s was digging into her ass, as the Son’s was within sight. Videl reached down, rubbing the bulge between Goten’s legs.

Goten howled. His hips bucked forward on their own. “Videl…oh.” He groaned as she placed more pressure on him. He wanted more. The Son never planned to be a sexual deviant, it just came from him hanging around Trunks. They usually ended up having threesomes…this was the first time that they thought about using fusion though. He could feel his pants being opened up and the cool air touched his cock. Goten purred, staring at her with desire as she moved closer.

Trunks removed his fingers from Videl, before opening his pants and moving around to the front. He smirked as Videl slipped down into the pool once more, she remained close to the edge, waiting for them. Trunks watched as Goten dropped down, sitting on the edge with his legs in the water. Trunks followed suit. He grinned as Videl placed herself between Goten’s legs, stroking his friend softly. Trunks opened his pants, only for her warm fingers to wrap around him as well.

Goten stared down at Videl as she kept up the soft, teasing touches. “Mmm…oh, yeah.” He purred, watching her as she leaned her face down. Lips ghosted against the tip of his cock. He groaned, touching the top of her head. “Damn…oh…oh, fuck.” Her tongue began to glide up and down his shaft. “That…ah, do more of…ah.” Goten was lost to his lust now. Videl’s lips were just too soft. He wasn’t sure that he would be able to stop this after today.

Trunks felt the warm hand on him, only to smirk as Videl pulled up from Goten’s member and moved over to his own. The housewife opened her mouth, placing all of him inside her. A warm tongue slid against him, growing faster from her own lust. Trunks grunted, staring down at her as he held himself back from cumming. Her large breasts came up around him, teasing him in just the right way. “Damn…that’s dirty…”

Goten watched Videl suck down on Trunks. He growled low in his throat. He wanted more from her. Even after she popped off of Trunks and moved back, he felt lust cloud his judgement. He wanted to fuck her. Trunks stood, helping him up. The Son already knew the plan now. He didn’t resist any of it. The fusion dance took no time. The newly formed Gotenks stared back at Videl. A grin appeared on the fused beings face as he followed her into the pool. Water splashed up as he drew closer to her. Videl pulled at his jacket, allowing it to get drenched in the water. His pants fell into the depths as their lips collided. Her mouth opened up, giving him everything. Control was in his grasp as he dove his tongue forward, taking in her taste. Gotenks devoured a moan while feeling up her body. Sex like this felt as if it was going to be more intense. Two minds had different thoughts, each viewable to the other. Gotenks watched Videl dip her head under the water, only to moan as her soft mouth surrounded him. He purred, feeling every inch of her tongue against him. “Oh…oh fuck…” Gotenks groaned. The fused being pulled her face back up, only to force her against the edge of the pool. Videl faced the edge as he thrust up against her ass.

“Oh…yes…please.” She moaned, feeling just how hard his cock was. It was as if it had grown in size when they fused, taking the best qualities of each of them into the fusion. She reached down, positioning him at her womanhood. “I…I want it…fuck me.” She gasped as he hissed, the large member thrust deep inside in one go. “OH…” She didn’t expect him to go this fast, even without much thought, this had to be from the side that was Trunks. “Yes…oh…there.” Gotenks slowed down a bit, leaning into her neck and licking at the junction of her shoulder. His hips drove deep inside, finding the place that made her toes curl. “Go…Gotenks…oh…faster…oh…oh yes.” She moaned as he did what she asked. The more she moaned the better it got.

Gotenks grinned, putting everything into each thrust. “That’s it Videl…oh…damn, it’s…fuck, it’s tight.” He thrust in harder, causing the water in the pool to crash around them. She was desperately clinging to the pool as he kept going. Her face was enough to show how much passion she felt from each thrust. “Oh…fuck…Videl…”

“Gotenks…yes…there…oh…I…I’m going to…Oh…OH YES!” She moaned loudly as her body trembled. She was cumming hard, contorting her body closer to his as she felt him explode inside of her. “Trunks…Goten…yes…”

“Vi…Videl…oh…oh, fuck.” Gotenks moaned as he came, his seed filled her quickly as he turned her around, kissing her lips before lifting her up on to the edge of the pool. “Damn…Videl.” They two defused, only to stare at her.

Videl touched both boy’s faces. “It looks like you made a mess, you better clean it up.” She teased, only to discover that Goten caught what she was saying first. The boy leaned down as she opened her legs. The evidence of what had transpired leaked out of her, just as her brother-in-law pushed his lips between her legs. “Oh…oh…oh my…” She wasn’t expecting Goten to dive in like this at all. His tongue went past her clit immediately, diving inside of her womanhood and tasting her. Her head flew back as her body grew hot once more. “Go…Goten…taste…oh, taste me.”

Trunks watched with a grin, he had an idea come to him. If Goten wanted her core, he wouldn’t mind enjoying her ass. The lavender saiyan jumped out of the pool and went behind Videl. He sat behind her, pushing up her ass enough so that he could finger it open. She gasped, looking back at him only for them to kiss. She was already a little loose here, it didn’t look like this was her first time in the ass. Not that he minded. Trunks pushed her up, while Goten kept eating her out. Her body opened up, letting his cock push right into her tight ass. His lips came off of hers. “Fuck…”

Videl looked down at Goten who was staring up at her with lust. “You…oh, Trunks…Goten…fuck me too.” She could already feel the thrusts in her ass growing in speed.

Goten groaned as he pulled her closer, causing Trunks and Videl to fall back into the pool. Trunks remained inside Videl’s ass, while leaning against the side of the pool, giving Goten access to Videl’s womanhood. Goten didn’t think as he pressed inside slowly. His eyes remained closed for a second before he thrust his hips forward. “Tight…” The word left his lips before he covered her lips with his own, allowing her to taste herself off of his lips.

Trunks thrust in faster, smacking her ass. Goten was moving slower than he was, both different sensations seemed to be just what Videl needed as she began to cling unto Goten as the Son took her. “Damn…I love anal…”

Videl gasped, the mix of speeds was driving her insane. “Trunks…oh, more…Goten…harder…OH.” Hips were pushing against her as cocks sunk deeper inside. “Yes…oh…OH yes.” Trunks kept slapping her ass while Goten, leaned down, kissing at one of her breasts. “Goten…oh…don’t…don’t stop…fill me…oh, fill me again!”

“Oh…fuck…” Trunks couldn’t stop himself as he lost himself. The lavender saiyan cursed more than once as he filled her ass.

Goten stared at Videl, pulling her closer as he felt Trunks pull out. A wild edge came out of him as bit down into her skin. “Damn...oh, Videl…”

“Goten…Go…Goten…Yes…oh… Yes…” She whimpered. Her body was shaking.

“Videl…that’s…oh…shit.” He was breathing hard. “Can…Can I do this…again?” He asked, as she clamped down on him. “Oh…oh yeah…yeah…AH.” He came, moaning loudly as he lost everything. He purred, remaining inside of her as he licked her skin.

Videl felt warm. She remembered what Goten had asked. “If you want to…” They stared at each other. “I mean, if you want to sleep with me again…I wouldn’t mind.”

Goten purred into her neck. “What about Gohan?”

Trunks felt the room become awkward. He didn’t expect this to happen. This was supposed to be a onetime thing. Part of him felt sorry for Gohan, but then again, if Goten was allowed to have her again, that meant he would get another taste. It just looked like Gohan has just lost one fine woman.


	107. RaditzTarble

Raditz grumbled to himself as he opened his eyes. He didn’t plan to get captured, but here he was. His cell was small, the rogue saiyan didn’t know how he was going to get out of here, but he knew that Vegeta wouldn’t be happy with him if he didn’t return. Just how did he get caught by such a small race like Tech-Techs? The saiyan growled as the door to the prison was opened and down the hall a different face smiled up at him. He almost scoffed at how innocent those eyes looked. “To think that a saiyan would be here,” he growled.

The short saiyan stared up at the large man. He was excited to see another saiyan. “I didn’t expect it either. We’re going to have so much fun!” Tarble said. “My wife won’t like it, but you can stay with us!”

Raditz narrowed his eyes at the strange saiyan. What was with this cheery attitude? “Are you really a saiyan?” He was completely caught off guard by the strange personality.

“Of course I am, silly.” Tarble almost giggled, shaking his tail so that the rogue could see it. “I’m a prince, too.”

Raditz almost had an aneurism… there was just no way…but the longer he looked at the stranger, Raditz could see the regal features that stuck out on Vegeta. “No…no way…” Vegeta wouldn’t live this down. He was sure that there wasn’t another prince. They must have done a good job in hiding him.

Tarble grinned. “I’m glad you found something funny.” He had the key to the cell. “Now, you can come with me for now. Gure’s out of town, so you can stay with me till you leave.” He knew that he was being mocked, but this was something he was used to.

Raditz sighed, he was being watched by men with blasters. Cuffs were placed on him even after he got to the door to the building. His eyes caught the whispering around him. The rogue saiyan had to wonder why he was getting such strange looks. They had seen a saiyan before, but it looked like they were afraid for him. Raditz shook his head, he was reading too much into things. They walked down the street and he still had his cuffs on. Was the small prince planning to keep him like this? Just as he was about to ask, he realized just where he was. A large palace appeared before him. The rogue looked down at the prince, finding a pure hearted smile staring back at him. For some reason, a chill went down his spine. “You…you live here?”

“I am a prince. Why are you so surprised?” A giggle passed between Tarble’s lips. “You can call me Tarble though,” he said, just getting more amusement out of the rogue’s confusion. The short prince walked by the doors, leading the strange saiyan upstairs. “I still don’t have your name.”

The long maned saiyan let out a large breath. Was he really the prisoner of such a weak-minded being? “It’s Raditz.” It wouldn’t hurt to give this tiny prince his name. Unlike Vegeta, this Tarble didn’t look or act like a threat. It was no wonder that Vegeta never brought him up. They went through one last door and Raditz heard the door lock. “You can take these cuffs off now.” Raditz demanded. “I have no plans to stay here and be your buddy.”

Tarble smiled up at the large saiyan. “Buddies?” The prince walked around, noticing that Raditz’s eyes never left him. “I think that would be fun.”

“You taking these cuffs off or not?” Raditz snarled angrily. He wasn’t going to be pushed around by some discount prince.

Tarble turned his back to the rogue saiyan. “I think not. It’s a good look for you.” The prince spun around with a smirk on his face. “Why would I want to free my prey? Seems counter intuitive.”

Raditz raised an eyebrow. “Prey?” He felt a small shock, sending him to his knees. Just what as going on? He opened his eyes, finding Tarble standing over him. Those innocent eyes were gone. Raditz felt his heart beat faster, those weren’t the eyes of a weakling…this was a man completely in control. He groaned.

Tarble smirked, grabbing Raditz’s chin. “Would you like to serve me?” The moment he saw the face before him, he couldn’t help himself. Like he had ever slept with his wife…just where was he supposed to fuck her? The prince couldn’t be happier to have found another saiyan for such a purpose. “Or would you like to go back to prison?”

The rogue saiyan gulped. Tarble’s presence had changed in a matter of seconds. Raditz knew exactly why he was here now. He groaned once more as his eyes fell below the prince’s belt. It was clear what Tarble had in mind. “Just how do I serve you?” he asked, licking his lips. A thumb ran against his lower lip, making him stare back up at Tarble. The short prince seemed to be thinking that over. “I can do whatever you wish.”

Tarble sighed. Now that he was in this position, just what was he supposed to do? Sure, sleeping with women was something he had forced himself into doing, but now that he had a man…just how was this done? “Surprise me.” The prince wanted to see if this rogue knew anything about this either. He hoped so, he was tired of being frustrated.

Raditz noticed that something was off, but brushed the thought to the side. “Well, I can’t pull down your pants like this.” He pointed to the cuffs. The rogue saiyan heard a beep and felt relieved as the cuffs left his hands. This would make things a lot easier. Raditz grabbed the pants of the royal, pulling them down in one go. He came face to face with the prince’s member, taking it in one hand and stroking the hardness. There was a gasp from above and Raditz stared at the prince, who was giving him a look of bliss. It appeared that Tarble wasn’t experienced. Suddenly, this got more interesting. Raditz leaned in, opening his mouth as he slid his tongue against the hardened member. There was a small whimper from Tarble. “It’s already leaking. You must be starved,” Raditz said, tasting the precum that was waiting for him. He couldn’t believe just how thick it all was. This was going to be a rare treat.

Tarble closed his eyes, feeling the warm tongue caress him in just the right way. “Mmm.” His fingered knotted in Raditz’s long hair, feeling the need to hold the taller man in place. Without realizing it, his hips were bucking forward, only for heaven to surround him. The third class had opened up his mouth all of the way, sucking on him in earnest. “Oh…wow…that’s…” He was panting as the skilled tongue rubbed the underside of his cock, while the back of Raditz’s throat swallowed around him. “Ahhh…” He opened his eyes, finding the erotic scene below him. Saliva hit the ground between them, falling from Raditz’s mouth. “Oh…oh yeah.” Eyes met, undoing him as he lost himself. “Ah…ah yes.” It came out in one spurt, filling the third class’s mouth. Tarble panted as Raditz pulled off of him. He was dizzy as the more experienced saiyan picked him up off the floor. The prince felt like he was being carried over the threshold and shook his head before being placed on the bed. Tarble didn’t know what else to say…that was until he heard a strange sound. The prince looked up, finding the cuffs from before. Raditz had cuffed him to the bed posts. “What?” His innocent eyes came back out. Was his lover just going to leave him like this…it wouldn’t bode well for either of them if that was the case.

Raditz stared down at the prince, those innocent eyes were now catching his own. He wanted to dominate this man. Tarble’s act was over and now he was back to seeing the vulnerable man underneath. This would be fun. “I’m here to teach you, isn’t that right?” the rogue said, getting a look that told him to let him go, but that wasn’t going to happen. “You know, that innocence is kind of cute.” Raditz pulled his armor over his head, letting the prince look over his chest. Innocent cheeks turned red, scanning each inch of the rugged man in front of him. “You know, you tasted so good…I think I’ll go for seconds.” Before Tarble could say anything else, the third class dove back into sucking on the now limp member of the prince. It didn’t take much to get it back to life. A whimper came from below, getting Raditz’s attention. A tail touched the side of his face, telling him that Tarble was enjoying himself.

“Ah…yes…” Tarble moaned as Raditz grabbed his tail, stroking it in tune with the bobbing tongue that was driving him crazy. “oH…yeah…I…I” It felt like he was going crazy. Just how much was the third class planning to give him?

Raditz popped off, hearing a whine from his lover. Tarble didn’t like getting ignored. He teased the prince’s leg with his own tail. “You think I’m just going to stop?” Another whine felt like music to his ears. “This is just the beginning.” The third class slid his fingers to the younger prince’s ass, rubbing the ring of muscle to the pleasure of his mate. Tarble almost jolted off of the bed, but was held in place by the cuffs. “Sensitive?” Raditz purred, digging in one of his large fingers.

“Ah…what…what’s…oh,” Tarble moaned, pulling on his restraints. He couldn’t do anything, but he really wanted to touch the man who was touching him. The finger that was wiggling around inside of him was making him feel crazy. “Oh…deep…deeper…ohh,” Tarble whimpered, forgetting his position or any other thing that he held to be important. “More…do…do more.”

Raditz smirked, he could never get this far with Vegeta. Tarble was just too cute. The third class wrapped his tail around Tarble’s cock, rubbing it as he inserted another finger into the willing body below him. “Forgive me, but did you say something?”

The prince saw white. “oh…Oh…yes…faster…baby…oh,” he moaned, bucking his hips upward with each new sensation. “OH…Oh that’s…mmm.” Raditz’s fingers were pawing against one cosmic spot inside of him. Never did he think that his ass would be so…fantastic… “Oh…hard…I…I want…”

Raditz grinned, pulling out his fingers. A gasp of disappointment filled the room, Tarble was staring up at him with need. He kept his tail wrapped firmly around the prince’s cock, but didn’t allow it to move. “What do you want? Say it so I can hear.”

Tarble’s eyes filled with tears. This was so cruel. He knew exactly what he wanted. “Inside…put it inside me.” He wanted to feel it. Those fingers had been amazing…just how would Raditz’s member feel?

The third class grinned. This bad day was turning into his lucky one really quickly. He shifted around, pulling his jumpsuit down so that Tarble got a good look at his length. The prince’s eyes went large, telling the third class that the prince hadn’t really thought about the true size of what he was asking. “You want me to place this big thing in that small…tight…supple…” Tarble moaned against the pillow as Raditz took a chance and rubbed himself against his lover. The prince cooed, only for the third class to grab his tail. “I promised you pleasure…now I promise that you won’t be able to walk when we’re done.” With that the third class pushed inside. Heat surrounded him. Tight walls forced Raditz to close his eyes and take it all in.

Tarble heard a hiss, but that was all. He felt full. Something large was inside of him, but it wasn’t moving. He found himself whimpering with need. The tail on his cock wasn’t moving at all. “Raditz…I, I need it.” Sure, there was pain, but he expected as much.

The rogue opened his eyes, finding the beauty staring up at him with need. “You need me?” Before Tarble could answer, his hips moved on their own. “Mmm…” It was the first time he had felt any kind of touch during any of this and to say that it was intense would be an understatement. The two pure saiyans were practically salivating as his hips began to rock. His cock wasn’t even all the way in yet and it was this good. Tarble was a moaning mess under him, pulling at his restraints and bruising his wrists. “Fuck…so, so tight.”

“Oh…oh yes…deep…oh…I, OH.” Tarble felt as the rest of the cock pressed forward inside of him. “So…so big…mmm.”

Raditz felt himself smirk. “You…Tarble…you like big?” It was a question, but at the same time, the third class new it was a fact. Each move he made, turned the prince into a puddle. “That’s it…take it.” The rogue was getting into it as he fucked Tarble faster, causing a slapping sound as his balls smacked against the prince’s ass.

Tarble couldn’t take it. “Mo…more…don’t stop…oh…so…so good. Baby…I… Oh.” His body was on fire as he rode the waves. “Deep…so…so deep.” He was whimpering while his tail was found by Raditz’s. “I…” The third class reached up, unclipping the cuffs from the bed. Tarble wasted no time in touching the body that was taking him. Strong muscles, toned abs…it was more than he could ever dream of. “Ohhh…” He let out a disappointed moan as he was pulled out of. “Babe…why…?” Tarble asked, only to be pulled up into a kiss. His arms wrapped around the rogue’s neck, knotting in his hair as their tongues rushed to meet each other. At the same time, Raditz grabbed his cock, positioned Tarble so that he was sitting on his lap. The prince pulled back from the kiss, feeling the hard rod against him. “Take me…”

“You’re begging again,” Raditz said with a grin. The third class caressed one of the prince’s red cheeks. “You really must want it. It’s as if you crave my cock.” Quickly, he flipped Tarble around so that the prince was face first against the pillows. He pulled up the willing ass, before penetrating it once more. “Mmm.”

“AHH!” Tarble cried out from below. The thrusting grew faster this way. He could only hold onto the pillows as he was ravaged from behind. “So…so good…Raditz…oh…oh baby.” The prince’s back arched as he was thrust into. “Ohhh.” The pounding behind him grew more intense. “Take me…oh, take me.” He couldn’t hold back his words.

Raditz groaned. “You love it…oh…fuck…” It was such a good ass. “Oh… Tarble… that… mmm…tight…very…oh, tight.” He felt possessive over the ass he was taking now. “Take it…oh, take all of it.”

“Yes…oh…yes…” Tarble pushed back, wanting more. “Deep… Raditz… I…I…OH!” He moaned loudly as his seed shot out against the sheets. His body felt like it was on fire as he stained the bed. “Please…oh.” There was cursing in his ear as something warm filled his ass. Raditz leaned down biting into the pillow next to him as the warmth leaked out. The cock inside of the prince was pulsing. “Wow…”

Raditz purred, licking at his prize’s neck. “Yes…my prince.” He felt like bliss had taken over. Tails found each other under the sheets…only for about an hour later when they were discovered. It turned out that Tarble really wasn’t seen as a prince here. The young prince had actually stolen everything he needed, including the keys to the rogue’s cell. As they stole a ship, Raditz had to wonder how Vegeta would like the news of his brother Tarble being alive…but as the younger prince cornered him once the autopilot was engaged, Raditz found that he really didn’t care.


	108. GohanFemTrunks

Gohan looked over his grade books for what felt like the millionth time. The genius was just about finished when he heard a knock on the door of his office. Videl was out, which made it odd that someone was here. The half saiyan stood, opening the door, only to find another half saiyan. Why was Tanks here? She seemed to be shaken for some odd reason. “Tanks? What’s going on?” Why was his brother’s best friend here?

“I…I just wanted to talk,” the girl said, feeling nervous. She wasn’t sure how he was going to react to what she wanted to say.

“I figured you would be hanging out with Goten. Did he run off with Marron again?” Gohan said, thinking he figured out the problem. Tanks had to be jealous of the blonde.

“Yes…and no. It doesn’t really matter to me,” Tanks said, taking a seat across from the older half saiyan. She turned red. Since she was a child, she developed a crush on Gohan. How could she not? His fighting resume, as well as his academic accomplishments, weighed him heavily in her favor. There was just one…no two problems. Gohan was already married with a child. Sure, Goten said that things were a little rocky for his brother at home, but Tanks already knew that she was about to make a fool of herself. “I came to talk to you…how are things going?”

Gohan felt a bit confused. Tanks brushed off Goten as if he didn’t matter. The genius watched as she tucked a strand of purple hair behind her ear. Her cheeks were awfully red, almost as if she was embarrassed. The Son sighed, he remembered when he felt like that before. Back when things were good between him and his wife, he saw looks like that all of the time. He missed them. “I don’t know what to say. How are things going with school?” He asked, knowing that she had just started her freshmen year of college. Goten was still in High School, which made him think that there had to be that separation that was bothering the heiress…but that didn’t seem to be the case.

“They’re going well. Business is a little boring, but I can handle it.” Tanks found herself averting her gaze. Gohan always had a kind smile…one that turned her insides into mush. “Do you have any problem students? It has to be hard being a teacher.” She could only imagine what it had to be like.

Gohan gave her another smile. “They are college students, so it’s a little different than teaching younger students. I get a lot more freedom.” Just as he was about to launch into a funny story from the other day, he heard the phone ring, going straight to the machine. Videl spoke, saying something about staying out of town for the night with her father. He already knew that was a lie. Gohan already knew that she was having an affair. All he needed was proof. Pan was already at his parents house for the night… leaving him alone again. “I guess I’ll be fending for myself tonight.” The bookworm stated, standing up with a sad look in his eyes.

Tanks stood quickly, following him into the kitchen. She almost giggled as he pulled out a wok. Did Gohan know how to cook for himself? She wasn’t sure as he pulled out some fish and appeared to be tossing it in without oil. “Why don’t I take over doing that for you?” she asked, pushing him out of the way. “Where is your oil at?”

The genius grabbed it from the cabinet, while watching her move. “Where did the fighting daughter of Vegeta learn how to cook?” He felt intrigued.

“Oh, my grandma showed me,” Tanks said with a giggle. “She didn’t want me to be as blind as my mother.” Gohan flashed his brilliant smile at her. Always a good student, the genius watched her work. The heiress thought about sticking her ass out a bit to entice him a little, but would that even work on someone as pure hearted as the Son? Goten was a little thick when it came to these kinds of things as well. She held up the chopsticks she was cooking with. “Come taste it,” she said with a smile.

Gohan came beside Tanks. Her eyes were almost glowing. His chest tightened. Something like this wasn’t supposed to be erotic. She was his brother’s best friend…and he was still married. But the way her lips curved up as she smiled…her bright, inviting eyes…they reminded him of his first crush. Not that he would tell this Tanks about the future version of herself. A fire burned under his skin as he leaned forward, eating the fish from her grasp. Her scent filled his nose from the closeness. The genius watched her cheeks glow red. Tanks’s eyes were littered with feelings that Gohan had never once thought that the young girl could possess towards him. “You can cook,” he said, losing his train of thought. Even with the salty fish on his tongue, he found that he wanted to taste something else. Her soft, almost silk lips were beckoning him to lean in and sample them, amongst other things.

“I told you I could,” Tanks whispered as his eyes became wild. Her heart beat faster, had she been found out? Now this was embarrassing. She could see Goten mocking her when he found out. As she argued with herself, Gohan’s hand grabbed her chin, forcing her eyes to stare into his. “Gohan?”

The bookworm leaned in, sniffing at her hair. A fragrance of lilies came to mind. A deadly plant with toxic properties was poisoning his mind with ideas that were in no way innocent. Videl saw him as boring in the bedroom, but as he took in more of the divine aroma from the heiress, Gohan’s fantasies grew. “Excuse my rudeness, Princess,” he growled, feeling his inner saiyan come free. He needed to fight this.

“It…it's okay…” His stare was intense. Tanks didn’t want him to stop looking at her. Instead, she turned off the stove, before slowly trailing her hands up his chest. She felt the muscle underneath. He didn’t train as much as he once did, but that didn’t make him any less impressive. “I don’t mind if you want to serve me,” she whispered, feeling mortified as the words left her lips. How could she push it this far?

Gohan groaned. The last of his nerve was gone as he pressed his forehead against hers. Blue eyes spurred him on. The feeling of her hands through his clothing was more than enticing. His lust grew, caving as he found her lips with his own. Soft silk drew him in, as heat filled more than his heart. Her arms snaked around his neck as he finally took her into his arms. A slender, but muscular form met him. A form that his wife had lost…but he craved to touch was back within reach. Slowly, he memorized everything, dragging his hands up from her tight ass to the soft velvet skin at her shoulders. It had him wondering what the rest of her felt like under her clothes. He deepened the kiss, feeling as her lips opened up. The need to control the situation took over. Gohan dragged his bottom lip against hers, listening to the deafening gasp that sent his blood south. A growl sprang from the genius as he dove forward, her tongue greeted his, anticipating his movements with precision.

She moaned, dragging her fingers through his hair, fueling his fire. His fierce tongue was devouring every inch of her mouth. How could anyone find him dull? Tanks whimpered as his hands squeezed her ass. Wild eyes opened as they pulled apart. He was panting, but his eyes told her that he didn’t wish to stop. The heiress pulled out of his arms, feeling his arms on her back as she walked into the next room. Gohan was following her towards the dining room. Feeling a little promiscuous, Tanks faced him once more while sitting herself on the edge of the table. “You want me?” She felt in control, but only for a second. Her eyes caught the bulge in his pants and staggered at the size, only to hear him chuckle. Those wild eyes were filled with promises.

“I believe that your desires are why we’re both here.” Gohan purred, feeling as her hand found his tie. “How can I say no to a begging face like that?” he teased, dragging his hand against her bare legs. She wore such short shorts on purpose. “You want more than a taste of me.” Gohan grinned, dragging his hand up the soft skin of her leg. If she wanted pleasure, he would show her everything he had. Tanks pulled his tie down, but a kiss wasn’t her aim. Instead, she had pulled too much, forcing his face into the crook of her neck. The genius didn’t give her time to fix her mistake, instead he nibbled at her skin, causing her to mewl. Her lust…her desires for him must have been growing for some time. As his free hand caressed her leg, it drew closer to her womanhood. He purred in delight as she moaned when he rubbed between her legs, feeling the wetness that had leaked through both. The knowledge caused a stirring in his chest. His primal instincts went into overdrive as his teeth latched on to her shirt, ripping it off in one go. There wasn’t much fabric to begin with. Now that he had more skin to work with, Gohan dragged his lips down her body, tasting every inch that he could see until her bra got in his way. The Son purred, listening to her whimper as his hands moved to unhook her bra; it was tossed in the corner as he let out a soft snarl. He was growing more possessive over the body in his grasp.

Tanks couldn’t hold back the moans if she tried. His hands were like magic, each touch enflaming her more than the last. His tongue worked it’s way against her breasts, making her cry out. “Gohan…oh.” The genius nibbled at her nipple, slurping a bit as he tasted her. She felt dazed as that same tongue began to kiss down her stomach, stopping at her zipper. Those wild eyes met hers, causing her core to quiver.

“What does the lady desire?” Gohan purred, massaging her lower back. He could smell what lay beyond the last of her clothing. Her want was clearly all for him. His mind thought of just how damp her heat had to be, causing more strain on his cock. The thought of sinking it deep inside came to mind and he growled possessively.

“Go…Gohan.” Sweat crept down her brow as he slowly unzipped her shorts.

“What was that? I can’t hear you?” Gohan chuckled, feeling powerful as she stared down at him in desire. The Son was slowly pulling her shorts down. He could tell that she wanted him, but this was part of the game. Gohan’s eyes shifted, finding the silk edges of her panties. He toyed with the edges, while getting a whiff of her passion. “Speak a little louder.” His words came out as a purr.

Tanks felt her womanhood tighten. She knew she was wet…how could his voice be so smooth, while gruff at the same time? “Please…” His fingers pulled at her underwear pulling them down a little. “Please…” She grew louder, causing him to drag them down around her ankles. “Please.” She moaned as he pulled her legs apart, his devilish stare sent chills up her spine. “Please,” she said one last time, watching as he dove his face between her legs, licking her crease. “Go…Go…Gohan,” she whimpered as his tongue pushed inward, flicking against her sensitive pearl. Blood engorged it already from her desperate need. He grabbed her legs, placing them over his shoulders. Tanks fell back against the table, with nothing to grab onto as he teased her womanhood with rough, but soft licks. His tongue dove into places she herself didn’t know existed. “Gohan…yes.” She wished that she could hold him, but he held her down with one hand. All she could do was moan as her body rocked from the intense pleasure that was overtaking her. “Yes…oh, yes.” The slurping returned, as he made hungry sounds. It was truly as if he was devouring her. “Gohan…m…more.” Tanks couldn’t get enough, even as she trembled from the full force of his lips making out with her core. Her juices had to be dripping against the table and it made an unhealthy sound.

Excitement filled him as he listened to each moan that left her lips. It was like a symphony to his ears. Her back was arching in just the right way as he popped up from her folds. Gohan licked his lips. “You want more?” He purred, getting to his feet. The Son took no time in undoing his pants, his member popped out, giving her a full view of it. The genius didn’t know how much longer he could wait. The heiress reached upward, grabbing his tie. He grinned as he grabbed her hips. His dark eyes met hers as he felt his cock rub against her opening. Gohan ground his member against her heat, listening to her whimper. “Tell me…Tanks.”

“Please…” Normally she wouldn’t beg this much, but her wildest dreams were coming true. How could she throw them away if she was surrounded by heaven? “Gohan…” His length was so much more than she imagined. She pulled his tie, earning her a feral sounding growl from him, only to gasp as he entered her. Tanks saw white, just how did he fit? Gohan hissed a bit, pulling back just enough to make her whimper.

The Son closed his eyes, only to open them. She was unbelievably tight. He growled, pushing back in and taking in her moan. “Relax a bit,” he said, strained. It was hard to move with her walls being so tense. “Just how many have been inside you?” He had to know. Gohan watched Tanks turn bright red, causing him to feel a burning within himself. “Not even…” She shook her head, looking ashamed. Gohan couldn’t believe it. He was sure that Goten had… A purr left his lips as he touched the side of her face. “I guess you’ll need it slower then.” He slowly thrust his hips, letting her get used to the friction. This was new to her. He felt warm at the fact that she had saved herself for him. Gohan let out a soft groan as the tears at the corner of her eyes began to fade away. He moved more on top of her, feeling as her arms came back around his neck. Gasps filled his ears as she moaned with each of move of his hips. “That’s it Tanks…feel it.” He could tell that the pain was fading. “Want me to move faster?”

His forehead was against hers. Tanks was clinging to him, his clothes were still on, but her fingers found his back, ripping the fabric of his shirt and digging into his skin. “Gohan…yes…oh.” He moved a little faster, angling his hips in just the right way to make her see stars. “More…oh…yes.” She moaned as his thrusts became faster. “I…Gohan…” Her mind was fading as his wild eyes returned. This was the warrior she longed to touch. “Babe…take me…Ah.”

Gohan groaned, rocking his hips harder. The table beneath them was shaking, he knew it was bound to break but didn’t care in the slightest. All he wanted was to feel her clamp around him. “That…that’s it…fuck.” The slur fell from his lips, but it didn’t stop him. Instead, he grew more passionate, panting from just how tight her heat was. This was a different tightness than before. “You…me…oh yeah.” He listened to the table crumble, but he didn’t let them fall, using his ki to keep them in the air. She whimpered as he kept up his speed. “Damn…you…you know me too…well.” He purred.

“Go…Gohan…” She felt nothing under her, his power felt too great as her back arched against the open air. It felt as if they were being twisted around and before she knew it, she felt something hard against her back. His feet were planted on the ground as he took her against the wall. “Gohan…” His cock hit a place she had never found before on her own. He was just so deep. “oh…there.” He growled as he kissed her lips. The heiress felt his tongue invade her mouth, sending wave after wave of pleasure coursing through her. Tanks’s back arched once more against the wall as she moaned into his mouth, his tongue taking in everything as she lost it. The entire world felt like it was shaking. His passionate thrusts kept going as her womanhood trembled, her body went rigid as she came. “YES, OH…GOHAN!”

The genius snarled as he felt the pressure around him. His cock finally succumbed to the pressure around it, shooting out his seed and painting her womanhood white. He growled a few times, pressing his head against hers as he came down from the intense feeling of pleasure he felt. Gohan licked her lips as she touched his face. He really didn’t want to move. Nuzzling into her neck and purring.

“Gohan? We have to…” Tanks remembered the food in the kitchen. She didn’t want it to go bad. He pulled out though, making her gasp. His seed didn’t leak out like she thought it would. He had been in really deep. Her blue eyes found his dark ones.

“We should probably clean up,” he said, panting as his civilized side returned. Tanks was still naked and filled with his… Gohan had to distract himself from such thoughts. He looked down at the broken table. It had been expensive, but broke so easily. The bookworm looked back at Tanks, finding her looking away from him. He wondered what was wrong and grabbed her chin, pulling it up so that he could read her expression. “Don’t think I didn’t like it.”

“But…” Tanks began, only for him to push her against the wall. His eyes were intense. “Gohan?”

“You’re dirty…you need a shower.” He answered. “We’ll clean this up later.” Gohan knew this was a dangerous game. He was married and this was Vegeta’s daughter…his brother’s best friend…but the genius couldn’t help it. It was as if a toxic fume had entered his body, causing an addiction that he would need a lifetime of rehab to fix…not that he wanted to fix it. “I’m dirty too. How about I show you what else I can do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will be turning into a series in the near future. If you liked this LC, then I'll tell you to look out for Venom when it comes out


	109. Goten/Bra

Bra sighed. She couldn’t help but feel so dirty. This wasn’t how she wanted to end the day, but stupid company fundraisers. Why did her mother think that she was needed for a game of tug of war over a pit of mud? Her clothes were dry clean only, meaning they were ruined. She had been forced to wash off with a hose, leaving her shivering from the cold water.

It was time to forget about that now. The heiress drew a bath for herself, adding some bubbles to the water. The soft fragrance of vanilla and honey filled the bathroom as she lit a few candles. Now was her time to relax. She turned on a soothing mix that she had made just for occasions just like this one. She even had a bath pillow.

Bra almost moaned as she dipped down into the water, feeling her body warm as she slid down into the tub. She closed her eyes, feeling the soft bubbles around her as she took in the scent of the room. Her anger faded as she felt herself unwind…but a different need began to blossom within her. Bra smiled as she trailed her hand down her body. It wouldn’t hurt to get in some touching. The heiress found her clit, rubbing it softly as she leaned back in the tub. She was so close when the door to the bathroom opened quickly. Her hand snapped off of her womanhood in distain. She planned to yell at a member of her family for the intrusion, only to find her brother’s best friend walking further in. Goten had already shut the door behind him, before running to a closet. It was as if he didn’t notice that she was bathing. She cursed as he pulled out a strange bottle with a smile. Bra cleared her throat, making him jump. The bottle fell the floor as he turned to turned to face her. “Just what do you think you’re doing?” She snapped, pulling herself up and out of the tub without a thought. The bubbles clang to her body, covering up her nipples in the steam filled room.

Goten turned red. “Bra…I didn’t know you were in here.” He felt terrified for a moment. The idea of either Trunks or Vegeta finding him in this place was enough to keep him from getting any friendly ideas…if only he could tell his hardening dick that.

“I thought you could sense ki. You just wanted to see me.” Bra stated, feeling more agitated about not being able to finish. “Pervert.”

“That’s not it!” Goten said, trying and failing to look away. Why did her breasts have to be so perky? The Son dropped the bottle in his hands. Trunks told him to come and get this for later tonight…his friend was stuck in a board meeting. He was imagining being fillet alive for this.

Bra shook her head. “You can’t stop staring.” Her eyes wandered downward in surprise. Goten had definitely grown. She forced her eyes back up to his face. Now this was interesting. She didn’t think that he could be packing something like that. She walked a little closer, noticing that he wasn’t backing away. Goten seemed to be scared to some extent. The heiress ran her hand down his chest, feeling the muscle that lay under his shirt. She knew that he still trained. “Does this turn you on?” Her hand went lower, causing him to let out a soft groan as she teased him. “Tell me, Goten, you’ve thought about seeing this. I bet even touching this.” He growled low in his throat. His saiyan side was beginning to show in his eyes. Now this really was interesting. When she was younger, she entertained the idea of having a crush on him…Goten was always around. Now that she was older, having him right in front of her was more than appealing. “You wish to serve your princess?”

Goten felt dizzy. Heavenly aromas filled his nose as he leaned in, sniffing her hair. A purr fell from his lips as he grasped her chin, pulling it upward so that he could stare at her caerulean eyes. “How may I serve you?” The words came so easily now that he was under her spell.

Bra felt a tingle of excitement. Those normally innocent eyes held a deviant fire now. The bubbles that had once covered her breasts, were now gone. The princess felt empowered as she began to unbutton his pants. “Let me see it.” His manhood was clearly wanting her as he helped her pull down his pants. Soon after, his underwear hit the floor. Her eyes stared down, finding his twitching length. She was expecting the length, but not the girth. She fell to her knees, staring up at him with a mischievous smile. “How about you give me a taste?” She grabbed his cock, stroking it slowly at first. Goten purred, touching her face, only for her to remove his hand. “Now, now, I didn’t say you could touch yet.” Her voice was sultry as she leaned in, licking the precum that had gathered at the tip of his cock.

He moaned, staring down at her with desire as she dragged her tongue from the base near his balls up to the tip, going as slow as humanly possible. It was a slow torture, but he craved it. Another moan fell from his lips as he watched her collect his precum on her lips before licking it off. Goten didn’t even remember why he came here in the first place. “Princess…ah…” Her fingers massaged his balls, making them tighten. He wanted to touch her skin badly, but kept them to himself. He wouldn’t disobey an order.

Bra stared into his eyes. His lust had grown. Passions she had never imagined before played behind those eyes. She could feel her folds grow wet at the thought of giving into her desires. The princess leaned forward, opening her mouth and taking the head of his member between her lips. A soft hum, sent shivers down his spine as she began to bob her head, taking in more of him with each stretch forward. She was surprised that she could get him in her mouth…but at the same time, felt pleasure at the fact that he wasn’t moving at all. He was following her orders…like a soldier who was loyal to the throne would. She teased his balls, feeling them tighten again from her touch. Swallowing around his cock, caused the Son to moan a bit louder. Knowing that he was close, she popped off of him, staring up at his wanting eyes. “Are you disappointed?” She asked, expecting an answer.

“No…my princess.” Goten needed to cum badly. Was Bra going to leave him like this? The princess grabbed his shirt as she stood, pulling him into a kiss which quieted his fears of blue balls. Lips met as a fierce fire grew, tongues tangled. The Son licked her lips, growing more addicted to the flavor. “Let me serve you, princess.” He wanted to touch her. Just to taste the rest of her would be enough for him now.

“Goten…” His name felt from her lips as she left his side, heading back to her bath. She motioned for him to follow, taking in his abs as he pulled off his shirt.

The Son got into the tub, watching her every move as she got in as well. Her legs straddled his hips in the water, allowing him to feel her womanhood against his cock. He wanted to do more than just fuck that opening. Bra’s hands landed on his shoulders as she rubbed herself against his manhood. “Fuck…”

The princess grabbed his hands, placing them on her breasts. “Show me just how well you can…mmm, Goten.” His fingers took no time in squeezing her large mounds. The fact that he was so willing had her dripping wet. While she rubbed her heat against him, his lips dove forward, latching onto one of her nipples and sampling her. Bra was going to stop him, but only moaned. “Go…oh…yes…” She moaned as he bit down, before allowing his tongue to soothe the sensitive peak. “Oh…ah…” Bra wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on as he grabbed her hips, positioning her in just the right way for his cock to bury itself in her. “Ah!” The heiress felt the hardness fill her heat, its girth was almost too much for her walls. “Go…Oh…oh.” She moaned as he thrust upward.

The Son was groaning as he felt her walls around him. It felt as if he was encased in warm velvet. “Princess…ah…you…you like that?” He questioned, thrusting upward a few more times as she began to ride on him. “Ah…ah fuck.”

Bra moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck as she rocked herself. His hard cock was in just the right place. Tight walls craved the friction between them. “Yes…yes…give…give me…OH.” The water in the tub splashed onto the floor in waves as he squeezed her ass. “Deep…so…so deep.”

Goten let out a grunt. “You…you like it deep?” He questioned as he moved in for a kiss. Sure, she couldn’t answer, but that was far from his mind. The smell in the room had changed. Music played, candles burned…they weren’t just having sex. His lips teased hers, getting her to open up her mouth to him completely. Every part of her body, he wished to commit to memory. Vegeta…Trunks, be damned…He would mate her here and now if he had to.

“Goten…oh…there…right…oh.” His thrusts were softer, but sensually rubbed that special place inside. “I…oh.” Bra knew his body was becoming an addiction. Each thrust felt better than the last, she didn’t want him to stop. “Take…take me…oh…” His lips trailed down her neck. “Go…Goten…I…yes.” His teeth grazed her skin. “There…right…OH! GOTEN!” Just as his teeth dug in, she lost it. It felt like she was falling as explosions rocked her core. Her womanhood clamped down around him, while her heat filled with warmth. Something was shooting inside of her. “Goten…” She moaned as he licked at the mark he left on her.

The Son purred, feeling content. “Mine…” He felt a buzz around him as his claim stuck in place. He refused to pull out though, his seed needed to remain a while longer.

Bra giggled at his dazed eyes. “So? What was that bottle for?” She pointed back at the floor where Goten had dropped it. Good thing that it was plastic. “Remember, a prince consort can’t lie to his princess.”

Goten purred into her neck. “Its something for your brother…I would spare you the details.” Her eyes told him that he needed to spill or face her wrath. “It’s an aphrodisiac. Basically, its supposed to get people really horny. All it takes is one whiff.”

Bra giggled. “You would fall for something like that.” She said, “Now, why don’t we go for round 2?” As she led him back to her room, neither of them noticed the crack in the lid of the plastic bottle.

Vegeta walked into the bathroom a few hours later, looking back at Bulma who was complaining about the mess. Before the CEO knew it, she was being taken against the wall of the bathroom. Caving to the amazing smell that was bouncing off the walls.


	110. MaronMarron

Marron sighed to herself. The blonde just wanted a night out with her boyfriend, but here she was at a random bar with an older looking woman buying her a drink. Marron didn’t get the woman’s name yet, but she looked a lot like Bulma did. The blonde was still frustrated. Why couldn’t she find a good man? As the blonde looked at her companion, the blue haired woman gave her a smile. It didn’t hurt to be adventurous…did it? Her newly made ex would never know about what was probably going to happen. Marron took another drink as she learned the name of the ditzy woman who was helping her. Now this was bizarre…her name was…Maron. The blonde felt subconscious. How could she even compare to a woman who looked this…sexy? They weren’t even in the same ballpark. This Maron was an ideal for men…Marron’s eyes cast downward at her small bust. It just wasn’t fair.

The blue haired bombshell gave her new friend a smile. “Don’t pout like that. The real fun will start soon.”

“Real fun?” Marron wasn’t sure if she liked the sound of that, even if the smile given her seemed genuine. She was about to write off those words when the blue haired woman’s hand landed on her leg, trailing up her thigh. The blonde didn’t understand, why did she feel so hot there? Blue eyes met, sending heat to places she didn’t think existed. “Umm.”

Maron giggled. “Now you’re such a cute innocent thing. I bet you’d love to…experiment.” She left the pause on the end of her sentence just so she could watch her target squirm. Rarely did a girl this lovely and pure come to a place like this. The blonde’s boyfriend must have royally messed up. How lucky for her. “I think I know exactly what you need.” She grabbed the hand of her new companion, leading her out the door of the bar and towards a nearby hotel. The young girl seemed to be dazed as Maron paid for the room and dragged her into a room. The large bed was waiting for them. Not that she would tell, but the bluenette kept this place rented out. All of her things were here for a reason. “Now, how about you lay back on the bed and watch me.”

“Watch you?” Marron asked, only to grow silent as her companion began to strip down. Slowly, the show began. The blonde found it difficult to look away. Clothes that barely seemed to cover the bluenette’s figure almost melted off. Large perky breasts came closer, getting inches from the blonde’s face. Marron didn’t know why she felt so hot. She had never felt excited about a woman before. The blonde could feel wetness at her core as Maron lost her thong.

The bluenette opened up her folds, giving the young girl a peek. She slid her fingers over her clit, keeping up the show she was giving. “Have you ever tasted a woman?” She grinned as the blonde shook her head. “I think you want to.” Maron drew closer, getting closer to the blonde’s face. “Go ahead, touch it.”

Marron felt strange. She stared at the pink pearl in front of her. Did she even dare to go down this road? It wouldn’t hurt to experiment a little. The blonde reached forward, feeling just how wet the woman in front of her was. Her index finger traced the soft velvet of the bluenette’s womanhood. Marron let out the breath she was holding in. Her own heat tingled as she thought about what else she could do to Maron. The blonde stared up at the older woman, who only smiled at her. “Can I?”

“Do what you wish,” Maron said, walking around and sitting on the bed. She opened up her legs wide as she lay near the pillows. “Explore me as much as you like.”

The blonde crawled towards the bluenette. She was curious. What did it taste like? She leaned down, thinking about what she liked. Her tongue licked up the crease of Maron’s womanhood. She could taste something instantly, but it was faint. Digging her tongue between the two folds, she almost gasped as her tongue flicked against Maron’s clit.

“Mmm…you…you got right to the point…ah, yeah.” The bluenette held back, allowing her cohort to continue her exploration. Her back arched a bit as the blonde sucked in her clit, almost as if she couldn’t get enough of how Maron tasted. Soft lips and an unskilled tongue worked its way downward, licking at her core. Maron placed her hand on top of the blonde’s head. “That’s it…oh, stick your tongue inside.” The bluenette began to toy with her own nipples, watching Marron eat her out was pleasing. She felt the tongue push inside. “Oh…That’s…mmm…” The unskilled tongue was still learning. “I think you’ve got a taste of me.” She pulled back, shifting around the bed while Marron looked confused. “I think it’s your turn to feel the pleasure for a bit.” She pulled at the blonde’s outfit, getting the zipper of Marron’s dress down with ease. Maron leaned forward, capturing the soft lips that had been tasting her. Feather soft kisses grew into hungry fire between the two. The bluenette’s hands squeezed the blonde’s breasts, taking pleasure in the squeal she received. “You’re so sensitive.”

“I…” Marron’s voice cried out seconds later as she felt her nipples being pinched. She fell back against the bed, knowing that she had fallen for the bluenette’s trap…she couldn’t help it. She was just really horny. “I…Oh.” Maron sucked on one of her teats, causing her to buck against the bed. The blonde felt the bluenette’s freehand caress her womanhood. She moaned, “Maron…yes.” Fingers rubbed her clit, pinching it while teeth bit down on her nipple. Her body jolted in pleasure as both were soothed with gentle touches. Lips pulled free of her delicate mounds with a smile, before heading downward. Marron could barely wait. The heat surrounding her felt intense as soft lips sampled her. The bluenette’s tongue curled around her clit, sending sparks up and down her spine. Meanwhile, fingers pressed inside, tilted towards a spot that made her see fireworks. “Maron…Oh…oh yes.”

The bluenette giggled, slurping as she hummed against the sensitive pearl between her teeth. Marron was so sensitive. It looked like the young girl would go crazy. But just as she felt the body preparing to tense up below her, Maron removed her tongue and fingers. She giggled, opening a drawer next to the bed, inside lay a double sided dildo. The bluenette pulled it out, inserting it quickly inside of herself. “You’ve waited for this.”

“Yes…” Marron let out a whimper as the large toy was pushed inside of her. Her core was dripping wet from the bluenette’s seduction. All she could do was hold on as the older woman thrust her hips, causing the shared dildo to move inside of her. “Oh…mmm.”

Maron wanted to giggle, but the look on the girl’s face was priceless. She leaned down, kissing the girl as they moved against each other. “Buck your hips more…mmm, that’s it…oh, yeah.”

“Oh…so, so good,” Marron whimpered, her fingernails were digging into the bluenette’s back. “Yes…oh, yes.” Maron’s hips moved faster, forcing the dildo deeper. “OH…fast…faster. OH!” she moaned, arching her back against the bed. She wanted more. The single thought had her hands exploring. Large breasts ended up in the blonde’s hands. She squeezed them, feeling bliss from the look she was given from the woman above her. “I…oh…it’s.”

“It’s what? Mmm Ah…ah.” Maron’s head flew back as her nipples were pinched. The bluenette was surprised. It appeared that her young companion was growing bolder. A hand smacked against her ass, causing her to shriek in pleasure. The intensity grew, causing her to move faster.

“Oh…ah…Yes, YES!” Marron saw nothing but white. The intense thrusting inside of her was like an explosion. She whimpered needfully only to watch Maron tremble as she reached her own orgasm. The bluenette collapsed on top of her, moaning softly as they kissed. Hands trailed up soft curves. “I…”

Maron giggled, kissing Marron’s nose. “I can’t wait to meet your family.”

“My family?” Marron asked.

The bluenette giggled. “After all of that, do you really want me to stop?”

Marron shook her head. “I don’t know how my dad is going to react…I mean, there is an age gap.”

“And I don’t even know your name,” Maron said with a smile.

“Oh…” She blushed crimson. “It’s Marron.”

 


	111. BrolyFemGoku

Gokin sighed as she found herself on the strange new planet. Vegeta had come here for a reason she didn’t really know yet. No one had explained more than a fight to her. The earth saiyan turned around, finding Vegeta and other man standing next to each other. The contrast was definite. The newcomer was a lot taller than the prince. She drew closer, finding Vegeta’s eyes on her. He was grinning. “Look what the tuffles dragged in.” He frowned at her, before getting an idea. His knew companion could keep him entertained. “Broly, have you met Kakara yet?”

The large saiyan looked shy of the young woman who stared up at him with determination. It looked like she wanted a fight. “What about her?” he asked, noting that her breasts were peaking out of her shirt a bit.

Vegeta chuckled. “I believe there’s a way to get her on our side.”

“Like I would ever join you. You’re mad,” Gokin stated, ready to punch the prince, but he stopped her with a grin. “Let me go!” she shouted, only to feel a large pair of hands on her hips. “Just what do you think you’re…”

The prince chuckled. “Come now, Kakara. I think you want some special attention,” Vegeta said, looking up at Broly. “Show her what I mean.”

The large saiyan leaned down, kissing at Gokin’s neck. The earth saiyan growled at the prince, but let out a whimper as a spot on her back was touched. Someone had started massaging it. Her eyes began to fall as her ridged muscles started to relax. A gasp fell from her lips as the hands grew rougher. She leaned into the touch, moaning a bit as the prince grabbed her face. “Vegeta?” Gokin felt something odd as he chuckled.

“I know exactly what you want, Kakara.” The prince was a bit surprised. He didn’t think he could get so far so easily. “But you’ll have to wait. Until then, Broly will just have to pleasure you.” He grinned as she moaned. Broly pulled her back, almost tearing her gi as he thrust up against her.

Gokin closed her eyes, feeling something against her ass. She moaned without thinking. Her husband’s was nowhere near as big as the member that was rubbing against her ass. “Mmmm,” she whimpered as large, strong hands came around, touching her chest. This was new. Rarely, did her mate focus on her breasts. Lips caressed her earlobe, sending more paralyzing sensations up and down her spine. “Ah…mmm.” She could only look forward as the combination of different touches caused her to go weak in the knees. Was this the difference between humans and saiyans?

Broly pulled at her clothes, ripping them free of her body. He almost chuckled as his lips began to dive into her neck. She was panting as he grabbed her breasts. Her large mounds fit perfectly in his hands. “You really want it, don’t you?” She moaned against him, as he turned her around to face him. “The prince said that you’ve only felt humans. It’s time you felt just how intense our kind can be.” She didn’t have time to say anything as he pulled her into a kiss. His lips were fierce as he forced moan after moan from her delicate lips. Broly pushed her against a nearby wall, feeling her hands against his chest. “You like muscle.” He smirked, allowing her hands to roam. He grabbed one of her hands, dragging it down his body, to his hardened member, only to chuckle at the purr that fell from her lips. “It looks like you’ve been caged up for a while.”

Gokin couldn’t stop the moans that were falling from her lips. His touch was much different than Chico’s…her husband was never this…intense. Her gi lay in ruin as she caved to her growing desires. “I…yes…” She felt him push her to her knees. Without a word, she pulled open his pants, revealing his large member. She grinned, feeling like an animal as she sprang forward, engulfing it with her lips in one go. He smirked as she began to bob her head, taking in more of him with each go. Broly’s face remained confident as he placed his hand on top of her head, closing eyes as she sucked down around him. Gokin placed her hands up, feeling his strong, powerful thighs. She moaned as the thought of him thrusting wildly into her came to mind. He growled a bit as she looked up at his face, feeling more aroused as he began to thrust into her mouth. His hand gripped her hair, holding her in place as he stuffed his cock deep into her mouth.

Broly grunted a few times. Grinning as he pulled of her mouth and came all over her face. He ended up chuckling as Gokin licked her lips. “I can tell that isn’t enough. You’ve been starved for attention.” He grabbed her shoulders, pulling her back to her feet. She was purring as he turned her around, facing a nearby wall. She was wet, he could smell just how aroused she was. Gokin was rubbing her ass against his regrowing member. “Just how bad to you want it?”

She moaned, just how was he hard again so fast? It was almost like a dream. “Please…”

Broly leaned forward, whispering into her ear. “You got to be more convincing than that. Beg me to take you.”

Gokin shivered at his words. Heat flooded her. She wasn’t used to being treated this rough, it was exhilarating. “I need it…oh, sink that big cock inside of me.” She moaned as he thrust against her faster. “Yes…I want you.”

Broly chuckled, slapping her on the ass. She squealed with pleasure, increasing his own need. “If that’s what you want.” He positioned himself quickly, penetrating her in a flash. The needy moan that fell from her lips pleased him as he immediately bucked his hips. Gokin drooled as he picked up the pace. “Who’s a dirty girl?”

“Oh…me…yes…Yes.” Her head fell back as the walls inside of her collapsed. Why had she argued about this wild side to herself? “Harder…oh, Broly harder.” His thrusts became more powerful, hitting an amazing spot inside of her with precision that she didn’t think was possible. “Deep…it…oh right there.” He pushed her whole body against the wall, causing them to be flush against each other as he thrust deep inside. Gokin felt as if the very planet they were on was shaking. “Oh…ah…yes…”

Broly slid his tongue against he lower lobe of her ear. “So needy…Mmm, you like the pain.” He nipped at her ear as he continued his frantic thrusts. Her calls for him were becoming harder to make out. What started as longing pleas was replaced by pleasured cries. “You want it inside you, my…my seed.”

“Ah…ah…oh…mmm.” Gokin’s body trembled at those words. She shook, feeling her walls clamp down hard around him. She wanted anything he would give her. It didn’t matter if that meant descending into madness. Warmth exploded inside of her as she saw white. The wall in front of her crumbled as her face twisted around, finding his lips. Tongues and lips fought as desire ruled her. “Take me again.”

Broly grinned as he turned her to face him. “So, I was right. You’ve been starved.”

Gokin’s eyes narrowed. “Shut up and fuck me.”

“Don’t mind if I do.”


	112. TrunksPan

Trunks sighed. Goten was late. Not that he really believed that that drug would work. He just thought he would give it a try. There was a girl he wanted to get information out of, and seducing it out of her would be a lot easier than trying to get it the old-fashioned way. He walked down the stairs, only to freeze at who he found there. Why was Pan here?

The Son gave him a smile. “Oh, hi, Trunks. I was coming to see if Goten was here. We’re supposed to be having a big dinner at home, but he’s not answering his phone.”

Trunks shook his head. “I was looking for him as well, but he’s disappeared.”

“Can I help you look for him?” Her cheeks were red as she looked down at the floor. It wasn’t a secret, everyone knew about her crush. Pan heard him chuckle and looked up at him. The heir motioned for her to follow him. Without another word, they ascended the stairs, heading back to his office. Trunks put in a code, opening the door, causing her to let out a gasp at how tight the security was. “Does someone think they have a chance at killing you?”

Trunks laughed at her words. “They might, but that’s more for the confidential documents I keep in my office. My mom put me in charge of development, I believe that a young lady in HR is selling our intel to another company.” He opened a small fridge, pouring himself a glass of brandy. “Goten was supposed to bring me something to get her talking, but that’s fallen through.”

“It doesn’t sound like him. I wonder what held him up?” Pan sat down as a glass was placed in front of her. She turned redder. “Well, um, I can’t drink this…”

“Sure, you can.” Trunks grinned, “No one has to know. You’re a teenager, live it up.”

“I’m 19…” She pouted. “And I have lived it up.” She looked away from him while eyeing the alcohol. Drinking in front of him would prove to be a bad idea. What if she spilled her feelings for him?

“How so?” Trunks sat behind his desk, searching his house for Goten on his computer. Where could his best friend be…his stomach dropped as he watched his best friend leaving the bathroom with his sister. The two seemed to be all over each other. Trunks’s eyes narrowed. He didn’t think Goten had this level of betrayal in him. The heir looked across the table, finding Pan twittling her thumbs uncomfortably. He grinned internally. If Goten wanted to play this game…so could he. “I do wonder, why did you come here first when looking for your uncle?” He leaned back in his chair, thinking over his plan of seduction. Watching Pan turn red, told him that it wouldn’t take much to get in her pants. “I wouldn’t mind if you were coming to see me. This job does get lonely.” That was a lie. He saw enough people during the day that it often made his head hurt. He took another sip of his brandy, watching her every move like a snake stalking it’s prey. Pan looked up at him, her cheeks were bright red, and behind those eyes, there were deviant thoughts of him. It pleased him. “Day in and day out, all I have to look forward to is paperwork. It really tenses up the back.”

Pan stood, walking around the desk and behind him. “Do you need someone to rub it for you?” she squeaked out, not knowing what to really say. This could be nothing. He probably wasn’t asking anything of her. Trunks didn’t like getting handouts…even if he was born with a silver spoon.

Trunks grinned internally. “If you could. I have this really bad kink in my shoulders.” He felt her touch him, massaging his shoulders through his clothes. Her touch was still a bit timid, so be played it up. “That’s it…right there.” He closed his eyes, making her believe the illusion.

Pan, feeling more confident with herself, began to add more pressure. Most guys would complain about her strength. The bullying she got back in school was enough to make her self-conscious of her appearance. Most men wanted a woman who was weaker than him. Trunks though…he seemed to be enjoying her touch. “Is that better?”

Trunks leaned forward. “Lower…mmm.” He made sure to add a more sensual tone to his voice. That was bound to get the juices flowing. She followed his words, rubbing his lower back, pushing in places that his masseuse often missed. Then again, they didn’t have the power she held either. “You have a skill.” He stated with a smile. “I don’t suppose that you give happy endings?”

Pan drew back in shock at his words. “Happy…endings?” She only heard the term a few times in her life…back in high school, the popular girls tossed it around in the locker room. She just couldn’t believe that Trunks was using that right now.

“Excuse me, that was crude of me. I just thought that…never mind,” Trunks said, standing. “Let me walk you home.” He counted down in his head, just as predicted when he landed on zero, she spoke.

“I…I’ve just never.” Pan looked down, feeling embarrassed. “Just what would I have to do?”

“Are you sure you want to try?” Trunks asked, knowing he had won when she nodded. He headed back to his chair, sitting down and motioning for her to stand in front of him. “Fall to your knees,” he whispered, watching her shiver as his she followed his commands. The heir undid his belt, watching her face for any sign of failure. “You just need to touch me.” It wasn’t a lie. Trunks touched her chin, feeling her tremble. The power he held was something people only dreamed of. “Now, I believe I’m waiting for you.”

Pan watched him lean back. This could be her only chance to win Trunks’s heart. Feeling determined, she slid her hands up his tailored business pants. With his belt already undone, she focused on opening up his pants. A button came undone with ease, while the zipper almost undid her. She almost panicked when he reached down, helping her free his member. Pan’s eyes went wide. He was limp…but it was so big. From what she had heard, they only got bigger when stiff. She reached forward, gasping at the feeling. It was firmer than she expected. Pan looked back up at the heir, finding him smiling down at her. “Now what?”

Trunks would have fallen back in his chair if he didn’t know that she was a Son. They were an innocent bunch…excluding Goten. Keeping his voice seductive, he ran his fingers through her hair. “Try stroking it, that will get it hard.”

Pan slowly began to slide her fingers against him, feeling the member twitch as it began to grow. “Like this?” He nodded, giving her more confidence. She stroked him faster, applying more pressure around his cock. His eyes stared back at hers hungrily. Heat flowed through her veins. She never thought that Trunks would show her any sign of wanting her.

Trunks had to hand it to her. She could definitely work a shaft. “Mmm, that’s it…ah, yeah.” He could see her surprise when the precum began to pool around the tip. “What to make this more exciting?” he asked with a wild grin. She nodded, lost to the spell he had cast over her. The heir leaned up in his chair, pulling her face down so that her lips came into contact with his member. “Try tasting it, but watch your teeth.” He gave the warning, knowing that a first time blowjob could be difficult for some to grasp.

The Son’s heart pounded in her chest as she opened her lips, allowing his member inside. It was strange, but slowly she dragged her tongue against the underside of his cock while enjoying the taste of his skin. Pan almost moaned, bobbing her head, while relaxing the back of her throat. His hard rod was pretty far in, but she made sure to be careful. The last thing she wanted to do was mess up and bite him.

The heir groaned, placing his hand on the top of her head. Just where did Pan learn to suck like this? “Babe…mmm, fuck…” He was completely hard when he forced his cock free of her mouth. Trunks was surprised to be panting. She looked down, looking disappointed. It was time for some damage control and fast. “You wouldn’t want me to lose it all now, would you?” he asked, standing up. Pan had no time to say anything as he grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet. Trunks grabbed her ass, forcing her to sit on his desk. The heir leaned in, landing fiery kisses against her lips. Fire ignited under his skin as he began to rip her clothes. A daze came over him as he began to lick at her neck. Pan moaned, grabbing his tie and forcing his lips back up. Trunks sucked on her bottom lip before diving his tongue into her mouth. Pan whimpered as his hands roamed. Tongues dove for each other in a frantic display. All Trunks could think about was getting her naked. He hadn’t been in touch with his saiyan side in a while. Sex was always a primal act, of course it would bring out his animalistic tendencies.

Pan clung to him as Trunks began to rip her skirt off. She felt a chill before heat consumed her. Fingers dove into her underwear, rubbing a place she only touched when she was home alone. “OH…Trunks.” His fingers were so skilled, it was like he knew exactly what would make her toes curl. The Son moaned as he pushed his fingers inside of her, stretching her open. “Yes…please.”

The heir smirked, just how wet was she? Pan really was in for a good time. He ripped her panties, groaning as the smell of her heat hit his nose. “You really want me.” He purred, licking at her neck, leaving hickies all over her. It was like he was marking his territory. “Kami, I want you.” He pulled back, watching her open her legs for him, but he frowned. “I can think of something even better.” He helped her to her feet, taking pleasure in her confusion as he stopped her in front of the massive windows to his office. “Look down. All of those people can’t see us this high up, but we can see them.” He pushed her against the window, allowing her a good view of the city as he came up behind her. Trunks purred as he watched her stick out her ass for him. The heir rubbed his cock against the opening, knowing that she was dripping for him. “Ready?”

“Are…are you sure they can’t see us?” Pan said, feeling nervous. She never expected her first time to be like this.

Trunks leaned in, whispering in her ear. “Trust me…” He squeezed her breasts. “All I see is your reflection…why don’t you watch me instead?” He grinned pushing a button on his phone, changing the look of the windows.

Pan moaned. They were security windows. “Trunks, I want it.” She could see him lining his cock up with her womanhood. He pressed in, causing her to whimper as it broke down her barrier. She panted as his slow thrusts began, getting her used to the feeling. “Trunks…” She stared at herself, it all looked so lewd. Trunks’s thrusts were picking up in speed as she felt her heat tighten around him. “Oh…oh yes.”

The heir purred. “Fuck…you’re so tight.” He moved faster, not caring if anyone heard what he was doing. “Damn…Pan…” Trunks kissed her neck, groaning at the heat that surrounded him. It hadn’t been this good in a long time.

“Deep…oh, deeper,” she moaned loudly as he pushed in all of the way. The glass had changed back to the outward look of the city as he devoured her neck. “Trunks…oh…yes.” His hands squeezed her breasts, ripping her shirt to nothing. “Oh…yes…please.” Pan was watching the people on the street below as he slammed into her. “Take me…”

Trunks groaned. He didn’t have to hold back…she could take everything he could dish out. “Take you…mmm, don’t mind if I do.” He sucked on her ear lobe as he thrust in faster. “You…they can’t see…only…only I can.” He felt possessive, leaving more marks on her skin.

“Trunks…oh, yes…Kami.” Pan felt like she was falling, but he was holding her in place. Her legs felt so weak as he pulled out suddenly. She felt confused as he turned her around, picking her up against the window. “What if it breaks?”

Trunks grinned. “That’s part of the excitement, Babe.” He felt her clinging to him as he braced himself. “Ready for more?”

Pan leaned in, kissing him passionately as he filled her once more. “Yes…oh…” She felt lost as he thrust up into her wildly. Each new thrust was sending her into a new exciting world of ecstasy. “Oh…yes…Trunks…” His body molded perfectly against hers.

The heir wondered how far he could take this. “Can you…call me something?” he asked, keeping his thrusts slow. He had always wanted someone to do this.

“Any…anything…” Pan moaned as he moved faster.

“Call me…your…prince,” he panted, wanting to be called something he could never be was more than erotic for him.

“Trunks…my…oh, my prince,” she moaned, as she felt him slam into her once more. His hips dove back each time, growing more passionate. “Yes…oh…Yes…I…I’m gonna…OH, TRUNKS!” It felt like a bomb went off. Her body tightened as she came. Electricity tingled through her veins as she held on to him in desperation, calling out to him as he continued to thrust deep inside of her.

Trunks groaned, calling out her name as he lost himself. His seed shot out, coating her on the inside. He purred into her ear before kissing her lips. It was strange how this night had turned out. “You sure you don’t want the brandy now?” He asked, only to listen to her snore against him. He grinned. He had really rocked her worlds. This was only supposed to be a one-night thing, but if she could take it, why not continue? She could take the heat, his needs were ever growing. Trunks could only imagine what that traitor Goten would say when he found out…now this would be rich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note  
> I'm considering opening up things for commissions. There would be a limited number of spots and it would only start off as oneshots. I haven't figure out a system that I like, but I hope to have a blog going up soon where I can put all of my update schedules along with all of the LC's that are already requested. At the same time, I'll be looking for an artist that can make me a few covers for some upcoming projects as well.   
> -Jo


	113. YamchaOlibu

Yamcha felt a bit confused as he looked around. Just, where was he? The human had no idea. He walked through the strange world around him, only to stop in place. It looked like a god was working out in front of him. A blonde Adonis looked as if he was putting a show on for him. The baseball player licked his lips without thinking. Exposed muscle wasn’t something he usually went for…he was straight…but looking at this man, had him growing in his pants. There was a laugh sent his way as the large man walked up to him. It appeared that Yamcha’s interest was known. “I…”

The blond lifted the black haired man’s chin. “I see you’ve been looking.” He grinned, trailing his hand down the newcomer’s body. “It’s been a while since I’ve had a good taste.”

Yamcha couldn’t stop the moan that fell from his lips. “I…I’m not…I’m not gay.”

“What is this gay thing you speak of?” Olibu said with a grin, grabbing the newcomer’s hand and pulling him over to a fence near his home. He grinned as he noticed the hard rod that was growing between his companion’s legs. “All I know is pleasure, names Olibu, by the way.”

Yamcha turned red, but before he could say anything, strong hands were on his crotch. “I…mmm” The baseball player relaxed, allowing the large hands to toy with him. This wasn’t how he would usually spend his nights. He placed his hand on the large hand that was opening up his pants. “I…” he was red as he stared up, feeling even more aroused by the dominant stare being sent his way. “My name is Yamcha…” He opened his legs, allowing himself to feel. He would think of this as pleasure. That was it. Nothing more. Yamcha felt his pants open, his cock felt cold against the open air, but it didn’t stay that way for long. He groaned as a warm hand surrounded him. Yamcha moaned loudly as he was milked by strong, capable hands. His fingers knotted in the toga in front of him. “Oh…ah.”

“Speechless?” Olibu smirked. The strong man pulled up one large finger, placing it in front of the young man’s face. It didn’t take much to get Yamcha to suck on it. “I thought you didn’t spin this way.” He grinned as his finger was devoured. Now this was interesting. “Hold on.” Olibu took his finger away from the baseball player’s lips, hearing a groan of defeat from Yamcha. “Don’t sound so disappointed.” His wet finger found just what he wanted. Yamcha whimpered as he circled the asshole that was waiting for him. He said nothing as he slid it into the tight opening. Yamcha let out a strained breath. “Relax.”

Yamcha was clinging to the large man, he didn’t know what this feeling was. He thought this was supposed to be pleasure, but all he felt was confusion as his ass was toyed with. “What are…what are you looking…OH.” Something was brushed inside of him. A pleasure that he didn’t know existed had just been found and Yamcha had a feeling that wasn’t the last he had felt of it. Just as he thought Olibu grinned, curling his fingers against the blind place. “Oh…yeah…yes.” His fingers ripped the fabric in front of him. Lips descended, tasting him with a fire that the baseball player never felt before. Yamcha opened his mouth, allowing a fierce tongue to collide with his own. The baseball player snaked his hands around the powerful neck of his lover. The finger in his ass darted in and out of him now. Yamcha’s hands began to drag through the blond locks above him. He moaned, only for it to be devoured completely by the Greek god. His Adonis was sucking in Yamcha’s tongue as he added another finger to the baseball player’s ass. Yamcha pulled off for a second to moan. “Oh…ye…right…ah.” Powerful lips trailed down his neck, tasting his skin. Olibu was sucking at his skin, leaving marks on purpose. Yamcha felt like he was on fire. The two fingers stretched him out, preparing him for what was going to come in the future. Yamcha drooled, one of his hands trailed down the strong body, finding a large bulge under the toga.

Olibu smirked. “You seem stretched out enough. How about you get that all wet for you?” He removed his fingers, taking delight in the needy whimper that fell from Yamcha’s lips. He helped the baseball player to his knees, eyes locked as he removed himself from his toga, giving Yamcha a good look at him.

Yamcha felt his mouth water. Just how big was it? He leaned forward without a word. Opening his mouth and tasting the precum that pooled around the tip. The baseball player closed his eyes, mesmorized by the feeling of the large member in his mouth. He moaned, tasting every inch of it. If this wasn’t an addiction, Yamcha didn’t know what was. He savored the rod, bobbing his head and relaxing his throat until the whole thing was inside. He moaned, sending vibrations up the large member. His lover seemed to enjoy it as he heard a moan from above. Yamcha opened his eyes, staring up at his Adonis with longing. A strong hand knotted in his hair, increasing his pleasure. He never knew that he liked being controlled like this. He moaned again, pulling back to lick the entire length from base to tip. “It’s so good.”

“You seem to…mmm.” Yamcha had gone lower, sucking in one of his balls. “Now, that’s…it.” He swore that he would cum if the baseball player didn’t stop. “Don’t you want to feel me inside of you?”

Yamcha let out a soft moan, remembering the feeling of those fingers. “Please…”

Olibu smiled, pulling his lover up to his feet and turning him towards the fence. Yamcha whimpered as Olibu rubbed himself against the tight hole. “You’re interesting.”

“OH…please…I want it,” Yamcha murmured, only to gasp as Olibu pressed in the tip. It felt so huge. His head fell back in a mix of pleasure and pain. The baseball player didn’t know what he liked more. Strong hips started off slow, ebbing his pain away with ease. Yamcha let out a soft moan as that amazing spot was found once more. “Oh…there.”

Olibu grinned, thrusting in harder. He got just what he wanted. “Damn, you’re perfect…mmm.” He listened in, hearing each plea for more. The strong man slapped Yamcha’s ass, enjoying the whiny moan that followed. “You’re so tight.”

“Stretch…ah…stretch me out…” Yamcha felt so out of control. This was the most pleasure he had ever felt. “Oh…yes…Ah.” He was smacked again, making sparks appear before his eyes. “Harder…smack me harder…OH!”

Olibu thrust in faster, feeling aroused from his lover’s need. “So you like pain, that’s good.” He knew he was leaving a red mark on Yamcha’s ass, but could tell that his lover didn’t mind in the slightest. “At this rate, you won’t be able to walk when we’re done…ah, yeah.” He changed up the angle of his thrusting, feeling the baseball player tremble against the fence. It was good that he had that reinforced….it was supposed to be for training, but this was another good use.

Yamcha whimpered, feeling his cock straining against the fence, he was close. “Please…make me…keep me…” He couldn’t form complete sentences. This was beyond pleasure at this point. “Oh fuck…” The hand that had been smacking him was now stroking him. “Olibu…I…OH…Oh FUCK!” Yamcha lost his seed all over the fence, his back arching against strong abs as he trembled. He heard a curse in his ear, followed by sweet words and warmth down below. His ass filled up with something new. The large member fell out of him, causing wetness to drip down his legs. “That was…” Yamcha could feel his legs turning to mush as he was lifted up.

“You should relax.” Olibu opened the door to his house with a grin. “Unless you want to stay here…”

Yamcha turned red. He needed to find the others and get out of here… “You never know, I may like being your sex slave.” One smile sealed his fate, besides, it wasn’t like anyone was waiting on earth to fuck him like that.


	114. VegitoFemBlackFemZamasu

Goku looked over at his companion. Vegeta didn’t like where this was going. Fusion wasn’t something they really liked doing. The prince sighed as he looked down at the earring in his hand, while the third class looked to the sky. Those tyrants, Ebony and Zamasa, had just fused. “We have no choice. They’re going to destroy everything. Is that what you want?”

Vegeta grumbled something under his breath, hoping that no one heard what he had to say. Kakarot enquired, causing him to snap. “Let’s just get this over with.” He placed the earring in place, causing the instant reaction. He knew that he couldn’t hide his libido while sharing a mind with Kakarot.

Vegito dove towards the fight, but just as things were about to heat up, the time ring on the fused Zamasa’s hand was activating, sending the two fusions to a different place and time. “Where are we?” Vegito said, looking around the new landscape. This had to be far into the past. Nothing looked anywhere close to the time they once knew.

Zamasa growled, only for one of her earrings to split, turning her back into the two separate fighters. The kai looked back at her companion, “We have to wait it out. They should separate soon.”

Vegito grinned. “I don’t think so. The two of you will fall here and now.”

Ebony glared at the fused being. There had to be a way to get those 30 minutes to pass. She could tell that he was preparing an energy blast when a lewd idea came to mind. She shook her head, thinking that this was crazy. It probably wouldn’t work, but for the plan, she would do anything. The false saiyan pulled down her top, revealing her breasts. “So, a strong man such as yourself doesn’t want a look…or maybe a taste.”

“Ebony!” Zamasa looked scandalized by her cohort’s actions. “They’re mortal filth.”

Internally, the two sides of the fused saiyan were at odds. One wanted to destroy these beings, the other…the other was aroused. ‘She’s just a female me…’ ‘It’s not my fault that you make a beautiful woman, Kakarot.’ Their arguing ceased as a soft hand trailed up his chest. Eyes stared up in longing, sending heat down the fused body they shared. Ebony giggled as her soft fingers found his strong jaw. Both sides relaxed, allowing their feral sides to come forth. Vegito purred, his strong arms reaching forward and grabbing her waist. There was a squeal as the saiyan dove downward, locking lips with the false saiyan. Ebony gasped as his tongue rushed into her mouth, devouring her like a wild animal going after a fresh kill. She knew that Zamasa was watching her, frowning at the show she was putting on. Vegito grabbed her ass, causing her to see stars. She felt something against her leg, but only rubbed her body against his. It was so hard. How did it get that way so fast?

“This is crazy. You can’t do…this…” Zamasa began, only to watch as her friend fell to her knees. An erotic look on her face as Ebony pulled on the sash that was holding the saiyan’s gi in place. Down Vegito’s pants fell, revealing just how hard he really was. The size alone sent a chill through her…an excitement she didn’t understand. “It’s…its huge…”

Ebony grasped the large cock, looking back at her companion. “Come join me…we can enjoy it together.” She stroked it slowly, earning her a hiss from above. It looked like both men were enjoying this as well. She felt her womanhood twitch, pondering the idea of them fucking her. Ebony almost moaned as Zamasa joined her. Green hands came forward, feeling the large saiyan’s cock. Pre cum was already pooling around the tip. “He’s so excited.”

Zamasa didn’t answer the false saiyan, she only stared up into the eyes of the fused saiyan. Vegito’s gaze sent heat blazing through her and she could no longer control herself. The kai leaned forward, sliding her tongue up the large shaft. There was a soft growl that fell from his lips, but she didn’t stop. The kai ghosted her lips around the tip, collecting the precum he left there without a thought. There was a moan on the air as she opened her mouth, bringing the tip of his length into her mouth. She bobbed her head slightly, while sucking down, almost slurping on the delicious cock.

Vegito placed his hand on her head. He wasn’t expecting the kai to be involved. Her lips were softer than he could have ever imagined. An unskilled tongue didn’t deter him from enjoying however. His eyes found Ebony rising to her feet, he grinned at her, using his free hand to pull her against his strong body. The false saiyan let out a moan, sending both consciousnesses into a sex filled frenzy. He could hear her whimpering against him as lowered his head into her bosom. Her large breasts were soft and supple. He purred, finding a nipple and bringing it to his lips. The cry she let out increased his pleasure. Ebony’s head flew back, while his lips went to work. His skilled tongue circled the raised teat, flicking against it a few times before he put his teeth to work.

Ebony moaned, her back arched as Vegito caused her pain, only to sooth it away with the gentlest of touches. She whimpered, feeling him groan against her chest. Zamasa was still sucking off down below. “Please…” The word had never left her lips before. His animalistic eyes were going to be her undoing. This was more than what she bargained for. “More.”

The fused being smirked, removing his cock from the kai’s mouth, he backed away from the two of them. “My, my how the tables have turned.” He pushed Ebony to her knees. She was staring at his cock now. The fused saiyan chuckled as he removed the last of his clothes. “Now, both of you, lay down.”

The two women looked confused at the request, but listened. Their desires were growing with each passing second as the fused saiyan opened the legs of the kai first. He grinned at the wetness that greeted not only his eyes but his nose. He ran his finger over the crease, earning him a soft mewl. The saiyan chuckled, feeling arms come around him from behind. He looked back, finding ebony grinning against his ear. Did she want in on this as well? He turned his face to the side, allowing a kiss to pass between them for only a few seconds. He bit her bottom lip, holding onto it for more than a moment, feeling her moan as he finally released her. Erotic eyes left his own as her lips began to devour his neck. The saiyan looked back down, finding the kai in need of him. Vegito lowered his face, opening her folds and getting a good look at just how much she wanted him. “Ah…” The sound that left her lips was heavenly. Vegito dragged his tongue down her womanhood, taking in the juices that were flowing out of her. He purred, sucking at her clit while pushing his fingers inside. It was clear to him that this kai hadn’t fooled around…but Ebony had. The false saiyan was kissing down his back, her hands had found Vegito’s tail spot. He let out a long groan, pushing back against her hands.

“You’re so tense back here…which one is it, Goku or Vegeta?” She purred, licking the spot and causing him to moan desperately. “Which one is more aroused by the idea of me? The one whose body I stole…or the proud prince who hasn’t seen a female saiyan since he was a child.” She bit down, taking pleasure in the sound he made.

“Fuck…Oh, Fuck,” Vegito growled, his fingers were too busy fingering Zamasa to do much else.

The kai was moaning with her back arched against the ground. She squirmed a little as the saiyan froze while being pleasured. “Fuck me…” She moaned, feeling needy. His eyes were filled with passion as he moved up quickly, pushing himself inside and thrusting wildly. “Oh…yes!”

Ebony smirked, licking the tail spot on his back. Vegito was now under her control. It was a magnificent feeling. His hips moved faster, causing his balls to slap Zamasa’s ass. “That’s it, fuck her good.”

The saiyan growled, everything was tight around him. Vegito groaned, thrusting harder. He felt his back burn as he felt the kai’s hands go around him, leaving long scratches down his back. But that wasn’t what caused the burn. “Ah…yeah…mmm.” His tail had returned, followed by soft strokes down the velvet fur. He snarled, feeling hotter with each delectable stroke. His hips were slamming into the kai below him. He listened to the kai’s moans. She was in heaven as her body tightened up. She cried out, before breathing heavily. Vegito pulled his cock out, just in time for him to separate back into two saiyans. Goku and Vegeta turned around, finding Ebony grinning at them. The two purebloods snarled, tails darted around her waist, pulling her forward. She ended up in Goku’s lap, facing him as he pulled her into a fierce kiss. Her eyes went wide, feeling someone behind her. The prince was kissing at her neck, rubbing his cock against her.

“You…you can’t do me at the…OH!” Both cocks pressed in at once. She felt a sting in her womanhood as she looked between the two, both sets of eyes were blazing with desire for her. Ebony could only moan as both saiyans thrust their hips, but going at different speeds. “Mmm…so…they’re so big…”

Goku purred into the left side of her head, while the prince was nibbling on her right ear. “More like you’re tight…mmm, I didn’t think this would be…so appealing…”

“I, fuck, I told you.” Vegeta thrust in deeper. “She takes it so well.” His tail dove around toying with her ass. “You wanted to play this game, oh.”

She rocked between them, feeling both cocks deep inside. Turning her head, a passionate kiss passed between her and the prince. Fire built between the three of them as they remained a pile of thrusting hips and thrashing tongues. “Oh…deeper…fuck me…Vegeta…Goku,” she moaned, feeling the third class squeeze her breasts, at the same time, the prince’s tail pushed into her ass. “Ah! Oh, don’t stop…”

“You wanted a saiyan body…” Vegeta began. “But can you take it like one…ah, yeah…” She was starting to tighten up.

“That’s why you took my body…you wanted it for yourself.” Goku groaned, pulling her up just to slam her back down on his member.

“Oh, oh yes. More, oh, dominate me,” she moaned, feeling another set of eyes on her. The eyes of Zamasa didn’t stop her from admitting what she was really after. “Inside me…I want it all inside…OH, OH, YES, oh.” Ebony moaned, feeling her juices leak out of her as two different explosions happened inside of her. She collapsed against Goku, panting as the two saiyans purred around her. “What? What’s going to happen?”

“I thought you knew how this worked.” Goku said with a grin.

Zamasa removed her cohort, glaring at the two saiyans. It didn’t help that she was undressed as well. “You’ve done enough with your seduction.”

“Oh, really?” Goku said with a grin.

Vegeta chuckled, pulling up the kai’s face. “We’ve barely begun.”


	115. GokuVidelChichi

Videl didn’t understand why she was being called over to the Son’s. Gohan was busy at work and they had just become engaged. Maybe Chichi wanted to go over recipes again. That was probably it.

As the young girl reached the small house in the middle of nowhere, she was sure that nothing out of the ordinary was about to happen. Little did she know that was not what the Sons had in mind. Videl knocked and was let inside. She was a little puzzled when Chichi led her away from the living room and kitchen. Videl wondered what was going on, after they entered the bedroom that her soon to be in-laws shared. Goku was sitting on the bed, looking nervous about the situation.

“Videl…” Goku began, not knowing how to really say this. How did one start a conversation like this?

Chichi sighed. “You and Gohan are very close. We were only wondering if the two of you have gotten into the bedroom yet.”

The young girl turned red, this was just too embarrassing. “I don’t understand wh…” she began, only to be cut off.

“Being with a saiyan is hard,” Chichi stated. “Even if my son is only half…it might be too difficult for you.”

Videl couldn’t help but glare at the housewife. “I’m not going to shatter into pieces.”

“You don’t know that,” Chichi said. “Anyway, I was thinking that maybe…you could see just how compatible you were with a saiyan.”

“Did you want to watch me and Gohan…” Videl was getting angrier as the conversation continued.

“No,” Goku said, looking sheepish. “I’m willing to do this for my son. Chichi will supervise us. If you can handle sex with me, then my son will be a breeze.”

Videl raised an eyebrow. “Do both of you think that I can’t handle it?” It was a wound to her pride. “Fine, I’ll take this wager with you, but if something happens, you’ll be the ones to tell Gohan about this.”

Chichi looked angry, but nodded. She felt shocked as Videl stripped down. She wasn’t expecting it to be so fast. Normally a young girl would be a lot more protective of her virginity. Then again, Chichi was from a different generation. She looked back over at her husband, finding Goku opening up his pants. He was still limp, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t impressive. Just looking at it made her feel hot. “Now, when working with a saiyan, you need to…” Chichi began, only for Videl to butt in.

“I think I can figure out what he needs,” Videl said, feeling cocky. She grabbed hold of Goku, stroking him softly at first. There was a grunt from the earth saiyan while his member began to grow hard in her had.

The housewife turned red with anger. “I’m doing this to help you. You could be grateful.” No one was there to warn her about a saiyan’s sex drive. She reached forward, adding her own hand into the mix. Both women kept up their glare, not noticing how turned on the earth saiyan was becoming. His cock was rock hard as Videl leaned forward, sucking on the tip. Chichi looked scandalized. The housewife wasn’t going to be out done. She dove down, licking her husband’s balls.

Goku purred, watching as Videl opened up her mouth, taking in his entire length. Her head bobbed, sending heat up and down his spine. He was growing more aroused with each passing second. “That’s it…oh, fuck.” The words left his lips as his hand landed on the young girl’s head. Goku had no control as he thrust forward into the willing mouth. His mind was roaming as he thought about taking her. Videl was already so willing. His cock twitched as more dominant thoughts came to mind. “Suck it, fuck, you know how to do that well.” The earth saiyan could feel lips sucking on his balls as well. Chichi knew how much he liked that. His hand grabbed his wife’s arm and pulled her up though. The housewife looked confused until he pulled her into a searing kiss. He knew exactly what he wanted. “Get undressed.”

“Goku?” Chichi felt her womanhood tremble as his voice went deeper. Was he expecting a threesome now? Even if she wanted to say no, she knew she couldn’t. Something about the fire in him during sex always won her over. Before she could say anything else, Goku grabbed her outfit, ripping the fabric. The housewife would have been mad, but she knew she could sew it where no one would ever know. With her breasts exposed, the housewife could feel her husband kissing at her nipples. His hunger remained the same. She let out a soft moan as he bit down on a sensitive peak. “Go…Goku.”

Videl watched the two, still not knowing what was going on between them. Maybe they were the type to get off to something like this. She continued to suck on the earth saiyan’s member. His hardness was hitting the back of her throat as saliva fell onto the ground. She pulled off, licking her lips as she twisted her tongue against the tip. The Satan had already tasted his precum. It wasn’t too salty, but before she could dive back in, Goku stopped her. His eyes commanding in a way. She almost grinned up at him. He clearly enjoyed what she had given him.

“Why don’t you get on the bed?” he asked, with a smirk. Videl got up as he wanted, just for him to smack Chichi’s ass. His wife moaned, climbing up onto the bed as well. But to the younger girl’s surprise, the housewife dove into Videl’s womanhood, licking up the slit.

“Wha…Oh.” Videl couldn’t believe it. When did Chichi think that licking her was included? She looked up, finding Goku smirking. It was clear who controlled the bedroom now. A soft tongue tickled her clit, causing her to see stars. The young girl twisted her fingers in the sheets as her hips moved on their own. “Oh…Ah.”

Chichi sucked down on the growing clit in front of her. She had never tasted another woman. Goku just insisted. The taste was almost intoxicating. The housewife would have bragged, if it wasn’t for her husband pressing inside of her. Chichi pulled up her head, moaning loudly as he thrust deep inside. “Oh…Goku…mmm.” His cock went faster, hitting all of the places that caused her toes to curl.

“That’s it Chi…don’t stop tasting her.” Goku groaned, his wife cooed as his thumb pushed inside her ass. Not that he would take that place this time. He would save that for later. The earth saiyan instead angled his hips in just the right way, causing her to whimper with need.

Chichi didn’t know how much longer she could hold on. Her face fell, tasting Videl as he commanded. The juices coated her tongue as she pushed her tongue inside Videl’s heat. The girl cried out, leading to Chichi losing herself. Between his cock and the taste on her tongue she couldn’t stand it. The housewife collapsed against the bed, her body trembling from the experience.

Goku chuckled. “It looks like she couldn’t handle that much.” He pulled out of his wife. “I wonder if you can.” The earth saiyan turned Videl over so that the young girl was on her hands and knees on the bed. He slid his finger over her opening, listening to her moan. Goku grinned to himself as he lined himself up with her heat. “You better prepare yourself.”

“I think I’ll be…Ah.” He pressed inside, showing her just how big he was. Videl’s hands gave out, leaving her ass in the air. “How is it so…mmm…oh…oh, yes.” Videl moaned as his thrusts began. It didn’t make sense. How did he find that place so fast? “Oh…”

Goku closed his eyes. “Fuck, you’re tight.” He pressed in deeper, almost moaning himself. “Mmm, you want to take it?”

“Go…Goku…take…take me.” She cried out as he thrust forward, taking her hard. His cock felt so good. His thrusts moved faster, causing her to whimper. Her fingers knitted into the sheets as she felt his rod hit more than one magical place inside of her. “Oh…oh, yes. Deep, oh fuck me.”

Goku groaned, thrusting hard enough so that he could hear his balls slapping against her ass. Normally, he wouldn’t slam into his wife, but Videl was taking this so well. “Damn…fuck.” He grunted, listening to her as she screamed out for him. Her walls tightening around him and holding him in place as he lost himself inside of her. Chichi wouldn’t like that, but it was a part of this agreement. The saiyan pulled out, watching Videl collapse against the bed, panting. He grinned at her resolve. “You take it well, for a human.”

Videl rolled over, looking up at him. She grinned back up at him. “You know, your son goes harder.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait. We switched our internet provider and just got turned back on.


	116. VidelCell

Videl shook her head as she pulled out the cake she was making from the oven. It just didn’t come out the way she had hoped. The young woman was planning it as a surprise when an explosion happened outside. She knew the men had to be fighting, but who knows what it could be. There was always something coming after earth. It had happened as long as she could remember.

As she set the cake down, she heard footsteps right outside the door. That was odd. Gohan wasn’t scheduled to come home soon and the fight didn’t seem bad enough to involve more than Goku or Vegeta. Videl strode over to the doorway, looking around her dining room. A second later, she was grabbed from behind. The former fighter tried to turn her head, but found it difficult. She noticed a patch of green, causing her skin to crawl. This creature wasn’t Piccolo. This was that monster Cell. Just how did he end up alive again? Videl almost didn’t have to ask. The dragon balls had to have been used, but who would have brought this monster back? “Take your hands off of me.”

Cell only chuckled. “I heard that Gohan had been married. Not a bad choice.” The insect smirked, his tail twitching around. “If you can handle him, I bet you could handle me.”

Videl pulled herself free from his grasp. Her eyes filled with rage as she faced the monster. Cell was staring at her intently as she looked for a way to escape. It looked like all of the exits were closed off to her. Even if she could run away, there was no way that she could outrun him forever. He wanted to seduce her away from her husband, that was clear. She could give him what he wanted, from there, Cell would just leave. This bastard didn’t seem like the type to stick around. She glared up at him as she removed her top. “If you want a piece of me, bring it on.”

Cell looked down at her, feeling surprised. He didn’t think she would agree to this so easily. The creature didn’t need told twice as he grabbed her hips, pulling her closer. This Videl looked like she would be a lot of fun. But before he could think about kissing her, she fell to her knees. Cell wondered what she could want down there, but discovered that quickly as she rubbed where his crouch was. The monster grinned, allowing his dick to come out for her. Cell waited, expecting her to be thrilled by the size of it. She only leaned forward, sampling his member. Cell didn’t know what to think. He groaned as her lips surrounded him. This really was bliss. His head fell back as she licked him from base to tip. “Fuck...oh, fuck.”

Videl stared up at him. This creature seemed easy to control. Her husband had taken out this monster, she would also be Cell’s undoing. The housewife stroked him a few times before opening up her mouth. His precum graced her tongue, but she chose to ignore it. The human instead bobbed her head, taking in more of his length. She knew that taking all of it would be difficult, but she was out to prove a point. Her lips coated him in saliva, some of it dripping down between them as she sucked. The creature was starting to thrust forward, but she found herself able to control him. His groans were growing with each new slurp. Even when she pulled up, he looked dazed. “I don’t know if you can stand, how about you sit down for a bit?” The housewife was almost tickled pink at her skill. Cell did as she asked, watching as she removed the rest of her clothes. His tail twitched a bit as she climbed onto his lap, rubbing his cock against her womanhood. “Let’s see if you can handle it.”

Cell stared back at the human. Her tenacity was something he had never faced. Just what kind of woman had his killer married? He had no time to think as Videl lowered herself down on his cock. The world twisted around, making him see white as she began to ride him. “Oh…Ah yeah.” The creature moaned as her tight, almost velvet walls surrounded him. Why didn’t he think about screwing back then? It seemed like such a waste before. “Damn…don’t move so…oh.”

Videl bit her lip. His cock was divine. Her hips rolled on their own as it hit a special place inside of her. “Mmm…that’s it.” She felt his hips begin to move, matching her own rhythm. “Baby…”

Cell panted, listening to her moan added another thrill to the mix. “That…damn.” He was pushing up faster now, almost slamming himself inside. Her soft moans had become loud cries of pleasure. “Fuck…take…take it.”

“Mmm…oh, yes…can… can you handle…it.” Videl moaned, placing her hands on his shoulders as she rode him. At the same time, Cell’s hands ventured upwards, grabbing her breasts roughly. “Fast…Faster.” She mewled as his bucking continued. Each thrust was driving her crazy. Videl could feel her hands digging into his skin as he did what she asked. “So…so deep.”

Cell groaned, feeling lightheaded. Her soft mounds fit right into his hands as he continued with his thrusts. Just how much could she take? It was as if Gohan used his super saiyan form in the bedroom. The creature let out a moan, feeling himself grow closer to the end. There was only so long that he could hold on for. “Fuck…Dammit.”

Videl whimpered, clamping her womanhood around him on purpose. He would cum, she planned to out last him. The monster below her groaned as his member twitched, warmth shot out, filling her. The housewife couldn’t hold back as everything exploded around her. She cried out, clinging to him as her heat trembled from her intense orgasm. Videl felt him go limp as she opened her eyes. The former fighter grinned. It looked like the big bad monster had passed out. She stood, dressing quickly before heading back into the kitchen. No one would be the wiser as to what had just occurred. Videl smiled to herself as she heard a blast in the dining room, followed by her husband walking in. Gohan looked at her in fear. “Oh, you’re just in time. This cake has finally cooled enough for me to frost it.”


End file.
